Return to childhood
by wingnutdawn
Summary: School is out for the holidays. Severus has a slight problem,he is now little and his guardian Albus wants to send him to the Burrow to learn how to be a child. Severus meets up with people he should know but doesn't remember, later goes back to Hogwarts- The sequel called Twerps Summer Hoiliday is up and finished.
1. a childs fear

**Return to childhood**

Chapter 1- A Child's Fear

The last day before the holidays was busy for students and teachers with last minute packing and discussion as to where everyone was going to be for the next two months. Harry Potter was expected to stay with the Weasleys for most of the summer after he spent some time with his hated relatives the Dursleys. He was not looking forward to leaving Hogwarts and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley but hopefully the first part of summer would go by quickly.

Ron and Hermione caught up to him and started to talk over what their plans were for the summer. Ron would be with his family at the burrow while Hermione would be on holiday with her parents for the first half of the summer. She expected to be back around Harry's birthday.

Ron showed Harry a new shrinking gag that looked like balls of clear liquid, which his brothers Fred and George had come up with. He explained that all you needed to do was drop it on your target , and the stuff would spread, then after about half an hour it would shrink all that it had touched. The effects were calculated to last from about two weeks to a month, depending on the amount absorbed and the object itself.

Hermione's eyebrow went up and she said, "We already know about shrinking charms and potions why bother to recreate something that is already known?

Rom Smirked, "This stuff is made with a half hour delaying factor for shrinking things like say...Mrs Norris."

Hermione exclaimed, "Filch would have your hide for sure."

Ron said "That is where the Half hour delay comes handy. No one would know who to blame."

Harry snickered "Great idea but does it work?" Harry picked up one of the balls and held it in his hand. "It feels strange.."

"Be careful Harry, that is just a test model that the twins made and it is sensitive.".

Severus Snape was wondering to whom this soft ball of clear liquid belonged to as he was definite that it didn't belong to him. He bent down and picked it up off the floor and studied the clear liquid within. He wondered where it came from and as he went to place it on his desk the ball exploded and the clear liquid squirted all over him. He glowered as he used his wand and scourgified the area then cleaned himself up. For a small object it certainly made quite a mess.--

----------------------------------------------------------------

The small thin child was dressed in a miniature Potions Master outfit. He had woke up in what he thought was a classroom after having some weird dreams about being a teacher at a school he thought was called Hogwarts. How he ended up in this classroom was a mystery to him, since his last real memory was his parents screaming at each other, and he was trying to keep from being noticed by them.

He slipped out to the corridor silently and stealthily, fearful that someone would find, and return him back to his home at Spinners End where his muggle father was waiting to beat on him, and his mother who could or would not stop the beatings. He hated his life but he hoped that it would get better when he grew up. He stopped moving and listened. There were sounds of people walking towards him.

_'Somebody is coming_,_ must hide,' _he thought as he ducked back into a room that seemed familiar to him. He hid in a cupboard full of what he perceived to be full of potion vials and bottles. He slid under the lowest shelf and drew himself up into a tight ball against the back wall hoping that the person would not find him.

"Severus must be down here," Professor Albus Dumbledore pointed his wand "point me Severus." It pointed to Severus's personal Potions locker.

Professors Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick followed him to the locker.

Minerva commented, "It is unusual for Severus not to keep his word. He said he would meet up with us after the students were gone home for the holidays. That was almost two hours ago"

Filius replied, "You don't think he left the castle do you?"

"Goodness, I hope not. Normally Severus will not go anywhere without talking to me first." exclaimed Albus as he walked towards the locker.

"SEVERUS." called Albus as he opened the door which he noted, was partly unlatched. Albus with Minerva and Filius standing behind him looked around the obviously unoccupied locker.

Filius peaked around Albus and exclaimed, "He isn't here!"

Minerva asked, "Are you sure your wand said he was here Albus? I don't think it would be easy for Severus to hide himself here, considering there isn't a lot of space and he is a pretty tall man."

Albus studied his wand and said "It seemed to be working perfectly up to now, I will ask again—Point me Severus." His wand then pointed down towards the lowest shelf near the floor.

The three Professors looked at each other with bewilderment on their faces. Filius being tinier and closer to the ground bent down, and looked under the shelf. He took his wand and said, "Lumos," he was shocked to see what appeared to be a bundle of clothes pushed up against the back wall. He saw a flicker of what appeared to be a child's face peering out. He looked up towards Albus and Minerva "You won't believe this Albus but there is a child hiding under here."

"What is a child doing in Severus's locker?' questioned Minerva then her eyes opened wide.

Albus glanced at her and said "I don't know how Minerva, but we have to get him out from under the shelf."

"Child come on out from under there." coaxed Filius. The child whimpered and tried to draw himself further back. He closed his eyes and hid his head behind his cloaked arm..Filius sat back on his haunches and looked over at the other two who had knelt down beside him.

Each of them took a turn trying to coax the child out from underneath the shelf and it was obvious that they were getting nowhere.

"How are we going to get him out from under there without scaring him further than he obviously is." Minerva said.

Severus kept quiet, his head hurt and he couldn't understand who these people where much less how he had gotten in this building in the first place. His parents were going to kill him for sure once he got returned to them, he was sure of that.

Albus thought a moment "Well we can't be kneeling here all day trying to coax the boy out. Albus told the other two "I will have to use magic" as he pointed the wand towards Severus. "Accio child."

Severus screamed in his head with terror as he felt his body obeying the command. he struggled to stop himself but he felt gentle arms grabbing hold of him as he emerged unwillingly from under the shelf. His whole body was covered with dust and cobwebs from being under the shelves.

Minerva had gotten a hold of him when he emerged and couldn't believe how light and tiny the little boy was. She held him carefully as she was afraid of doing damage to the frail thin body. His eyes were full of fear as he looked up at these three strange adults.

"You poor child Hold still a moment till I get you cleaned up." Minerva used her wand and said quietly as not to alarm the child, '' scourgify" and the child's outfit was revealed to be a miniaturized Potions Master outfit. "There that is better." Minerva turned him around gently and stroked the shoulder length black hair back away from his face. "You know he does look a lot like Severus."

Filius touched the boy and asked "Severus?"

Severus nodded but didn't say anything. The three adults looked bewildered, as they did not know what exactly happened to their colleague, but knew they had to do something.

Albus decided that they had better take Severus directly to Madame Pomfrey. Albus and Filius stood up first, and then Minerva was helped up while holding onto him.

Filius speculated, "I wonder if Severus knows how he happened to be turned into a small child."

Minerva felt the child in her arms quivering and tried to calm him while holding him close to her.

"I don't think he remembers us either Filius," Severus's head rested against her shoulder and his arms tucked up against his chest. They brought him out of the locker and Albus locked the door with a sealing charm before continuing down the corridor.

Madame Pomfrey was humming to herself as she put away her supplies for the holidays when she spotted the three coming in. She then noticed that Minerva was carrying what appeared to be a very small child.

"What has happened?"

"We don't know Poppy, we pulled him out from under a shelf in Severus's potion locker and were hoping you could tell us." answered Albus

Filius spoke up "We think this is Severus, but how he became a child, we couldn't tell you.'

Poppy picked up her wand and did a scan. "Yes he does have Severus's magical signature all right. He seems to have been returned to being four or five I think. Has he said anything?" Poppy looked up at the gathered adults.

Minerva answered, "Not one word."

Poppy studied the small boy in Minerva's arms. "Albus you became Severus's guardian when he was released to you after his trial so you have the authority to request a complete physical on him to make sure he is all right. It is a rare occurrence, but being returned to an earlier time in life can be very stressful."

Albus reached over and ran his hand across Severus's small head and said 'I agree Poppy."

Minerva set Severus on top of a bed and he looked around obviously confused and frightened. She stayed by him as Poppy helped him out of his clothes, and each of them was shocked at the multitude of sores and bruises that were revealed.

Poppy went over to the fireplace flooed Saint Mungos and asked them for copies of Severus Snapes childhood medical files.

"Albus you don't suppose those are injuries that Severus suffered when he was first growing up do you?"

"I don't know Filius, we have to wait for the records from Saint Mungos before we can be totally positive about anything."

"These injuries are pretty extensive, Albus and Filius could you please help record them as I heal them please?" Poppy went over to a cabinet and brought out some forms, quill and a camera.'

She set them down on the bed across from where Severus was sitting. "Could one of you fill out the form while the other takes the photos?"

Filius said "I will take the pictures," and he levitated the camera with his wand and aimed it towards Severus who looked wide-eyed at the group. Albus took the forms and looked them over. He filled in the parts he could before the examination began.

Minerva helped to keep Severus from moving too much and both witches talked to him as Poppy went over each of the injuries and described them for Albus to write down as she did the healing charms.

Some of the injuries she healed were obviously caused by magic and others by actual physical contact.

She looked grim as she ran her hands gently over the child's arms and chest feeling where some of the bones had been broken and had healed on their own.

Madame Pomfrey then applied the appropriate potions and creams to the injuries that required them as Minerva kept him from moving too much.

Severus sat there not saying anything as he was dressed in some hospital pajamas. He felt safe for now but wondered if they were going to get his parents to come to get him. These adults acted like they knew him and the dark haired lady who had carried him in looked troubled.

Minerva then tucked him into a bed and Poppy requested the kitchen to send up a house elf to bring him some lunch. While he was eating the adults went off to talk. Poppy got the folder that had been received from Saint Mungos and they looked it over.

Severus was born January 9th 1960. He was considered underweight even then, considering he was full term. He had weighed in at 4 ½ pounds. Subsequent entries showed he had gained weight slowly and there were marks on him that the mediwitches at Saint Mungos were suspicious about. The records were filled with information from each visit that shocked each of them. One notation was written that they had suspected hexes and/or curses were practiced upon the little boy.

"They mended him each time but never reported it?" asked a shocked Minerva

Poppy explained, "It was in the sixties and while all though the muggle world there was stricter child abuse laws being enacted the wizarding world hadn't yet progressed to that stage. A child was still considered property of their parents or guardians."

"So Tobias and/or Eileen Snape could abuse the boy and get away with it."

"Yes from the looks of it they were able to keep the Muggle authorities from finding out also."

Albus sighed as they read further. There was one entry when Severus was eight years old where the description of the injuries fitted perfectly the injuries that Madame Pomfrey was in the process of healing.

Minerva composed her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes that threatened to spill before looking over at the little boy who was eating his porridge and drinking the milk that was set in front of him.


	2. investigations

Chapter 2- Investigations

Madame Pomfrey told the others that she would keep Severus overnight for observation and asked them to go back to where they found him and look for clues. This they agreed to do as they were also very curious themselves about how their colleague had managed to reverse back to childhood.

Severus looked anxiously around him and wondered how he could manage to escape before they brought his parents in. He was sliding off the bed when Poppy caught him. She hugged him and said to him gently.

"No one is going to hurt you child. I promise.' Severus wasn't so sure about that since he had heard that story too many times in his young life, then returned to the tender mercies of Tobias and Eileen Snape.

Madame Pomfrey materialized a chair so she could sit and talk to him. She asked him if he could talk to her. He looked suspiciously at her and wondered why she wanted him to talk, after all if he said the wrong thing---

Poppy cuddled the little boy and asked him "Do you know why you are here in the hospital wing Severus?"

Severus looked around the room and then looked up at her. He shook his head no.

She said "You were an adult earlier and then turned back into a little boy Severus, do you remember anything?"

Severus stared at her in confusion and wanting the charade to end, He wasn't sure why this awful joke was being played on him, but he didn't think it was funny.

Poppy sighed as she was trying to figure out how to make him believe in what she had told him.

Meanwhile the other three were checking out the dungeon. Starting with the locker Albus and Filius found no evidence of spilled potions, as far as they could tell at a glance. there was nothing out of the ordinary for Severus to have stored. He had quite a collection of rare and valuable ingredienats and potions in stock. . Albus resealed the locker and they moved on to Severus's Study where everything was placed as befitting their collegues methodical nature. Filius looked around and couldn't find anything out of place.

Minerva had walked down into the classroom and looked around. Minerva said to herself "the classroom doesn't look much different than it ever did, but wait where is Severus's desk?" she walked over to where it should have been.. Minerva called out for the other two who came into the classroom and saw the miniaturized desk. They agreed with her that it was possible that a shrinking potion or charm could have caused the damage. Filius used some reversal charms but the desk stayed half its size. Even so, they were relieved, as they now knew that by elimination, the culprit was more than likely a shrinking potion. For which there was an antidote that could reverse the effect

They went back to the hospital wing and told Poppy that they found his desk had shrunk; Filius had tried the reversal charms so now they thought a shrinking potion had been spilled. Poppy found the antidote for the potion and told them it would take a few minutes for it to take effect. Severus looked worried as he stared at the mixture that was handed to him. Poppy told him the potion should help him get better. Severus was cautious as he took the vial from her. He held it up to the light and studied the contents of the vial and then drank the terrible tasting thick liquid then Severus sat very still with his arms wrapped around his drawn up legs and focused his eyes towards the far wall of the hospital wing. They waited patiently for the potion to take effect but after half an hour there was no signs of improvement.

"I could have sworn the culprit was a shrinking potion since we found his desk had shrunk also." exclaimed Minerva who was gazing at Severus who had not moved a muscle. She stroked his hair with her hand moving some stray strands way from his face.

"Apparently not Minerva, since the antidote didn't take effect like it should have. Albus turned to Poppy and asked "The antidote was a fresh batch wasn't it Poppy?"

"Yes Albus, it was brewed by Severus for me only two days ago."

Poppy then told them that while they were gone she talked with Severus and that he was still confused as to what had happened but she thought that he did understand that he was de-aged .

Albus thought of something he could attempt while looking at Severus and so he sat down and asked Seveus if he knew what Legilimency was. Severus nodded his head yes and looked scared. Albus assured him that he wasn't going to hurt him, and explained that if he could access Severus's memories of the past few hours he might be able to find out the truth of what had happened.

Severus didn't like this idea much but then he was just a little boy and these people did seem to want to help.He looked directly at Albus and stayed very still waiting for Albus to explore his mind and memories.

Albus said Legilimens while looking into Severus's sad eyes and saw flashes of memories piled on top of one another, whippings, beatings and other horrible images that horrified Albus. He turned away from these images and tried to find the adult memories which he hoped were accessible but found they were locked up behind some barriers that Severus had unconsciously put up but Albus now found out the biggest reason why the boy was scared. At least that was something Albus could help with.

Shaken by what he glimpsed he pulled out of Severus's mind because he sensed the little boy was getting more upset the longer his mind was being probed. Severus watched the old man carefully.

Albus paused to think and then asked, "You do understand that you had been an adult up to a few hours ago."

Severus looked up at Madame Pomfrey who smiled and nodded her head. He turned back to look at Albus. He very quietly said "yes."

It is okay Severus, there is no need to fear. I understand that you don't want to be sent home to your parents. You do not need to worry for they died years ago when you were a student here."

Poppy told him "We are not sure as to how the transformation happened, and since the antidote for shrinking potion has not worked we don"t dare try to change you back in case you get injured further. It looks like we will have to wait till it wears off on its own Hopefully you will either change back or you will just grow back up naturally."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley was in his tiny room decorated with posters of his favourite Quidditch team Chudley Cannons. He had dumped his schoolbooks in a corner of the room and his trunk was against the wall. Ron carefully placed the last few trick balls of liquid into a box on his dresser before going back down to the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner.

The twins had wondered if Ron had dared to use any of the shrinking potion balls that they developed.

Fred asked "You did tell him we hadn't tested the formula as safe for humans yet .."

George replied back "I thought you told him .."

Both boys looked at each other then said "HUHO you ..we better..tell him."

Ron was drinking a cold pumpkin juice when he saw his twin brothers motioning to come into the living room. Ron finished his drink and slipped out of the kitchen.

"Did you use."

"Any of the Potion balls.'

"Today before you."

"Left the school?"

Ron told them that yes he used one. He had left it in the Potions room wedged against a table leg. He thought Mrs Norris might find it while she was stalking around.

The twins looked at each other and said

"We forgot to tell you that the ."

Potion was not ready for using on humans as .."

"we're not sure as to how the revised formula will react."

Ron said back "What do you think would happen if it did explode when a human held it?"

"We hadn't got that far in our research..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Severus lay snuggled under the blankets trying to make sense of what he had been told. He was sure he was eight. He certainly felt like he was eight but if what the big people told him was true he was actually a grownup. He dozed off as he was trying to work things out and was dimly aware of Madame Pomfrey moving about and checking up on him.

Albus, Minerva and Filius watched the stars from the tower as they discussed what was to be done for Severus if he stayed a child. After seeing the images of Severus's life before Hogwarts, Albus felt worse considering what school life ended up being like for Severus.

"We all agree it wouldn't be fair for him to stay here for the whole summer without appropriate playmates." Minerva said in her well-known firm, no nonsense voice.

I don't think he ever had any playmates the first time around." squeaked Filius.

"From what I gathered when I looked through his mind most of his memories are brutal. I saw none where he played and had fun."Albus replied sadly.

"So he has to be taught how to have fun!" Minerva exclaimed, "Who would you get to take him for a week or two so he can learn how to be a child and play?"

"You know as well as I that Arthur and Molly Weasley are the most likely family who could teach him to have fun and be part of a family." Replied Albus.

"Do you think sending Severus away would be wise?" asked Filius. "He has just been transformed into a child whose memories as you say are frightening to say the least and to send him to stay with Arthur and Molly with out explaining to him why we think it is necessary to do so might give him the impression we don't want him around. Plus the fact he probably won't remember them either in his present state and what effect his presence would have on the Weasley family is another concern."

"You are right Filius. We will talk to Severus about our plan and hopefully he will understand."


	3. Molly And Arthur

Chapter 3- Molly and Arthur

Molly opened the note that was delivered by a very haughty Owl and after reading it was puzzled as to why their presence was requested at Hogwarts. She thundered for Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny to get into the kitchen as she wanted to speak with them. The children froze as they heard their mother and came down the stairs from their rooms each of them wondering what they had done.

Arthur said, "Don't yell at them honey as we don't really know it is to do with them do we now?"

Molly glared and snapped, "And for what reason do you think we get a letter from Hogwarts if it wasn't to do with our children?"

"I'm just saying that we will find out tomorrow exactly what the problem is if there is one." his voice trailed away as Molly gave him an even harder glare.

The five children slipped into the kitchen carefully and sat down at the table. Molly waved the note with a barely concealed temper and asked each child if they knew what it was pertaining to. Percy replied in his usual cool and distant manner that he had no idea whatsoever. The twins protested that they had done nothing serious to warrant a meeting and likewise with Ron and Ginny.

"You know if I find out that it is to do with any of you ..."

Molly waggled her finger under Ron's nose who crossed his eyes as he focused on her finger.

"YYYes Mom" replied Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus whimpered in his sleep as the agonized howls vibrated in his ears, he saw two boys coming to a big tree that was throwing its massive limbs around. The one boy was encouraging the thin pale boy with dark hair to take a look at the opening under the tree roots where the howls were coming from. Madame Pomfrey heard him and came over to soothe the restless boy who had woke suddenly with a terrified scream and she grabbed him before he could fall out of the bed and held him tight and talked to him till he closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

The next morning when everybody came to the hospital wing to get Severus, Madame Pomfrey told Albus that his memory of the incident at the Whomping willow had surfaced in his sleep. She was able to convince him it was only a nightmare but otherwise he had a good night.

Madame Pomfrey explained to the others her theory that his adult memories remained dormant when he was awake then they would resurface in his dreams.

Albus remembered the bits and pieces of Severus's memories he had seen and they were not good. Minerva asked if there was enough dreamless sleep potion on hand to help. Poppy told her yes they had plenty but she considered it unwise to use it a lot as it might do damage to Severus in the long run.

Severus had a curtain around his bed so he could dress himself into his now clean potions master outfit. He patted his cloak pocket and found a wand that he assumed was his from when he was an adult and as soon as he was done tying his shoes he walked quietly over to where the adults were talking. Minerva noticed him and leaned over a little and wrapped her arm around his thin shoulders.

When everybody gathered together in the Great Hall for breakfast. The house elves sent up the food. Severus's eyes opened wide at the assortment of food laid out in front of them and he did not know where to start. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen so much food.

After breakfast Severus wandered around and explored a few floors of the castle and met up with Minerva in her transformed state as a tiger cat . He bent down to look at her. "You're a stern looking creature aren't you ?" he said while he gently stroked her head and rubbed behind her ears which caused her to purr and rub her head against his hand. She stealthily walked beside him while he walked around and Minerva noticed that young Severus was nervous when he came near the top end of the stairs, which he never seemed to be when he was grownup.

The translucent ghost Sir Nickolas who's Head was wobbling dangerously on his neck as he drifted by spotted them and stopped to talk to the child. He wondered what the boy was doing wandering around the castle and Severus told him in a resigned voice that he was waiting for the grownups to decide where he was going to stay since the castle didn't have any children here and the grownups had other things they had to do during the summer.

"Don't be sad young man I am sure that they will find Someone for you to stay with where you will be happy'

"Oh sure, my luck there will be no one found who would really want me around and I'll be taken to some Orphanage."

" You don't know that for sure lad."

Severus said flatly "They told me my parents were dead so that makes me an orphan and that would make it an option."

"I am sure they won't since you were an adult before and could turn back anytime."

Minerva rubbed her head against him to comfort and he buried his face in her fur while he hugged her.

At the Burrow the Weasley family had settled into eating their breakfast. Molly was giving her brood some instructions as to what she expected them to accomplish while she and Arthur went to Hogwarts.

"We won't be gone too long and I expect you to be on your best behaviours."

---------------------------------------

Severus stared around at the pictures in Albus's office. He knew he should remember the place from when he was an adult but for the life of him he could not remember. He looked around at the funny silvery gadgets that were around the office. Phineas Nigellus Back studied the thin dark haired boy who was much too small to be a student and asked him why he was there to which Severus answered shortly "I m here not by choice but because I have to."

"You are an awfully moody child." said Phineas

"Phineas...This is Severus Snape." Albus said as he put his arm around the boy.

"You are joking Albus, this cannot be Severus."

"But he is Phineas, there has been some sort of accident with a shrinking potion which caused him to revert back to being eight years old."

"Goodness that explains his moodiness, but why don't you use an antidote to turn him back?"

"We tried but it has no effect so we have to wait till whatever turned him into a child wears off or he grows up naturally once again."

"Hmmmph I wish you luck Snape.."

Severus, his face emotionless looked up at the portrait and nodded his head.He then went and sat down against the wall to wait for his fate to be decided.

"Severus come sit down in a chair it must be uncomfortable sitting there against the wall."

"I am fine sir," Severus sat with his legs bent and wrapped his arms around them.as he looked straight ahead.

Albus looked at Madame Pomfrey and sighed.

"Don't push him Albus let him be." She told him softly "He will just become more stubborn if he thinks you are trying to force him to do anything."

"I'm beginning to wonder if it is a good idea to send him away for a week or two."

"I know it is hard Albus but he needs to be around younger people and the Weasleys can provide him with a chance to interact with a real family."

"He will be the youngest one there if they accept the responsibility."

"Yes but then Severus is not your normal eight year old is he?"

They both looked over at Severus who sat silently against the wall lost in his own thoughts. Minerva sat beside him, still in her animagus form.

There was a slight disturbance near the fireplace as Molly then Arthur flooed in. Severus glanced up from where he was sitting and took note of the two redheaded adults then settled back against the wall.

Molly and Arthur were greeted warmly by Albus and Madame Pomfrey as they sat down in chairs that were drawn up near Albus's desk.

"Which one of my children are in trouble?" asked Molly as she sat down.

"None of them Molly, actually we were hoping you could help Severus with a serious problem."

A puzzled look flickered across Molly's face "Severus? And what can we do to help him?"

"Sorry, I am getting ahead of myself. I haven't told you why he needs the help." Albus glanced over at Severus.

"On the last day of school we wondered why Severus hadn't come up to the teachers lounge after the students had all departed as he said he would do. Minerva Filius and I went down to the dungeons to look for him.

Arthur and Molly wondered where this story was leading but listened intently.

We found him all right, under a shelf in his potions locker.

Mollys face showed disbelief as she asked "Why would Severus be under the shelves?."

Albus replied He was under the Shelves because he had been reverted back to being a child."

Molly and Arthur gasped, "A child?"

"Yes we thought at first he was four or five but after Madame Pomfrey received his childhood files from Saint Mungos ..."His voice faltered and tears stood out in his eyes as he thought of what the files had contained.

Madame Pomfrey continued the story. We were able to compare the injuries we had found on Severus with the ones listed in the files from Saint Mungos, they corresponded with ones he had when he turned eight.

Molly was puzzled "Injuries? How could his injures now correspond with those listed on his childhood files?"

"These injuries were ones he had suffered as a child and reappeared when he returned to childhood."

"That is very strange," replied Arthur.

Molly asked quietly "Just what kind of injuries are we talking about Poppy?"

"The healers at Saint Mungos suspected severe abuse, some magical, Physical and emotional caused by his Parents."

"If they suspected such abuse why wasn't he protected?"

Madame Pomfrey spoke firmly "As I explained to Albus there was no specific child abuse laws in our world to protect him at that time so he was considered the property of his parents, and they had obviously managed to hide his injuries from the muggle authorities also.

Molly and Arthur were flabbergasted the more they heard of Severus's childhood the more horrified Molly became at what a parent would do to their child. Arthurs eyes smouldered when he heard of Tobias taking his frustrations out on the boy with extremely severe discipline and of the mother, Eileen who was teaching the boy the dark arts, which explained why Severus was famous for knowing more hexes and curses when he came to Hogwarts than a seventh year would.

Albus told them the reason they were asked if they could help to give Severus some good childhood memories that would hopefully stay with him when he returned to his adult self.

Both Molly and Arthur asked for a little time to talk it over before they came to a decision and Albus said that was a good idea.

Arthur and Molly got up and stepped over to another part of the study to discuss what they should do.

"Do you think it wise to bring him to the burrow with his problems?"

"I for one would love to help, I just wonder what our own children would think of the idea."

"We may have some serious adjustment problems considering how much our own children detest Professor Snape."

"Yes Arthur I know but he is just a child now, not the man who taught potions, You heard Albus."

"Yes I know, we will have to be very careful how we handle any situations that might arise because there may be some conflict.'

"I understand that but don't you think it will be worth the effort if we are able to give him a second chance for a few happy childhood memories? You heard Albus."

"I know I did and I don't know if we will be able to affect his outlook on life considering he is now an older child with years of abuse behind him."

"Please let us try, I think he deserves a chance no matter how slim ."

"Actually I agree.we should try. I just wanted to point out the difficulties we may face."

Molly nodded and smiled at Arthur then turned around to face the small group of adults "We will be quite willing to take him to the burrow for a few weeks."

Poppy decided to give them a little advice concerning Severus, "Don't expect him to talk much untill he has gotten used to you. He has trust issues."

"But Severus knows us." exclaimed Molly who was glancing over at Severus who had leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes."

"When he was an adult he did know all of us but those memories are buried while he is awake." Poppy explained.

"Meaning, what exactly?"

"Meaning he may have some of his adult memories reappear while he is asleep in the form of dreams or nightmares."

"I take it they are not all good memories we are talking about.'

Albus's face was serious as he mentioned "I have seen some his childhood ones and they are terrible, yet some of his adult ones may be as bad or worse, Poppy told me he had a nightmare about the whomping willow last night.".

"Are you positive that you are willing to take him Molly, Arthur? Poppy looked carefully at both of them.

"Yes I am sure, If the experience has a chance of helping him I say yes.' said Arthur.

"I agree with Arthur, If having him stay at the burrow will help him become a happier adult I will do my best." agreed Molly whose loving heart felt sore and bruised from hearing how Severus's first time around as a child was like.

"Good then, I have packed some vials of dreamless sleep for him just in case, I don't recommend it to be given unless you think he really could use it."

Molly took the vials from Poppy "Thanks I will."

Filius entered the room with some packages of clothing. He turned towards the others and said "I thought Severus could do with a few extra outfits so he could run around without fear of ruining his potions master outfit. I even put a growth spurt charm on them just in case he suddenly started to grow again."

Severus sat up straight and he eyes grew large when he heard this. Those packages were for him?

"That was most thoughtful Filius.He certainly will be able to use them while at the burrow" said Arthur.

Severus stood up and went over to Filius and thanked him for the extra outfits then moved over to where Arthur and Molly wre seated. He gazed at Albus who told him that Arthur and Molly will be looking after him for a week or two. Severus nodded and looked up at Arthur who put his hand on Severus's shoulder. Arthur felt an involuntary spasm run through Severus as if he had expected to be hit.

Minerva transformed back to her human form and came up behind Severus and he turned around and she hugged him. She told him they would floo his stuff over to the Burrow and asked if he would like anything else sent over.

Severus thought a moment and asked if he could have some books sent also. Minerva's eyes crinkled with amusement thinking that was something she should have expected him to request then asked what kind of book he would like and he told her in a very soft silky voice that he would like a book of potions and whatever other ones they would like him to read.

"All right, we will do that for you." She told him with a smile.

Albus then picked him up and as each of his caregivers wished him well and told Severus to enjoy his little vacation Arthur and Molly noticed how much Severus meant to this small group of people.

Arthur and Molly hoped that once they told their own children who he was they would not try to do anything to harm him. The children had told them many times in no uncertain terms that they had not liked Severus Snape their Potions Master, as he was a hard and nasty teacher.

Only time would tell as they proceeded to leave Hogwarts and its grounds since the plan was to apparate to the Burrow with Arthur holding onto Severus.


	4. Arrival At The Burrow

Chapter 4-Arrival At The Burrow

Arthur held onto Severus and apparated to the burrow with Molly not far behind. Severus looked fascinated at the five story house that went up at different angles. It was obvious to him that only Magic held it together. He thought it was kind of neat. Arthur set Severus down on to the ground and let him look around, Ron and Ginny spotted them first and Ginny yelled to Fred and George that Mom and Dad were back with a little boy.

Percy came out of the house and said that some parcels had been flooed in from Hogwarts and he stopped walking halfway across the yard when he saw his parents with a little boy. Severus looked over the five Weasleys with some interest and wondered if they even liked the fact that he was there. Severus was wondering if he should say something or not

Percy looked him over and asked, "Who do we have here?"

"He is dressed just like Snape!" Ginny exclaimed, as she got closer.

Ron's eyes narrowed "He looks like him too." Ron glanced behind him to find the twins. He had just realized what happened to the shrinking potion ball he had left for Mrs. Norris to find.

The twins came out from the backyard and stopped suddenly as they spotted Severus and then whispered to each other while eyeing the small child standing between Molly and Arthur.

"Looks like Snape in short form."

"You don't think..."

"Yeah bro I think he found"

"The potions ball?"

"Oh oh."

Arthur and Molly sensed that the children were curious as to what was going on but were going to wait for their mother and father to say what was going on before commenting further. Severus just tensed and stiffened his back. He was pretty positive that his situation was not looking promising at all. Arthur noticed and told him "Don't worry Severus they are only curious about you."

Severus gave Arthur a look that clearly said, "Yeah, right" then looked away.

Molly yelled "That is enough everybody into the house so we can explain everything to you."

Severus winced as Molly's voice was raised; he wondered why she was angry with everybody. Arthur leaned over to Severus and whispered to him "Don't worry about her yelling like that, she isn't angry with you."

The family trooped back into the house and Severus glanced around at the small kitchen with the long narrow wooden table and chairs that was squarely in the middle of the room. He noted the outside door was split into two halves and that the windows had diamond shaped patterns and a design instead of being a totally clear pane like back at home. He saw that the place though crowded was clean and had a warm welcoming feeling unlike his home at Spinners End except at the moment the red headed children were making him feel a little uncomfortable as they focused their attention on him and he dropped his gaze down.

Molly noticed his discomfort. "Okay now lets all settle down and introduce ourselves to Severus."

"SEVERUS! Like in Severus Snape?' asked Percy as he stared hard at the little boy "I didn't know he had a family."

"No Percy he has no family this is Severus Snape. Sometime on the day school ended, he was returned to his childhood."

The twins and Ron gave each other furtive glances as they knew what had probably happened but none of them wanted to draw their mother's wrath upon them.

"Severus, do you remember any of us?' asked Ginny.

Severus felt a little shy and said softly "No I don't."

"we're a little curious about how old"

"You are.. four or five?'

"I'm eight years, seven months old." Severus informed the twins.

"But you are so tiny,"

"when you were older"

"you stood over six feet tall." exclaimed the twins.

Severus looked surprised "I was?"

Ron snapped, "Yeah you were, and you glided around like a bat..."

"Ron that is enough." Molly said, "Mind your manners."

Severus stared at Ron as he wondered what was his problem.

Molly paused and then decided not to say anything more as she caught a look from Arthur that she took to mean let things go and see how the kids will get along without adult interference.

Molly hustled around getting cups set in front of every one and with a whisk of her wand they filled up with hot chocolate and whipped topping. "Don't worry Severus you will get to know us after a while."

Percy who was obviously the eldest told Severus who he was and then prodded one of the twins who introduced himself as Fred and then George, Ron and Ginny. They thought it mighty peculiar that Severus Snape did not know their names

"We have two older brothers named Bill and Charlie but they are on their own now." explained Ginny..

Severus looked around at all of them and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I think Severus can use the room across from ours right dear?" Molly turned to Arthur who agreed that room would be fine. "It will be much easier for me to look after him if he needs me during the night."

Molly then turned back to Severus "My boys and Ginny will show you your room, go on through the living room and up the stairs to your right."

Severus was feeling a little nervous and scared but he held his feelings inside and presented a blank face to Molly. "Thank-you, I was told to expect some parcels flooed from Hogwarts."

Percy said, "Oh, those packages from Hogwarts are yours are they?"

"I guess so, at least the fellow they called Filius said they were mine."

There were some odd looks passed by each of the Weasley children, but for now they would not say anything till they had more to go on.

"Fine we will help you take them up." Percy said as he got up and motioned to the others to follow.

Severus slipped down off his chair and said "Thanks," as he followed the older children towards the living room.

Ron studied Severus through narrowed eyes and then got up to follow the others..

Molly watched the children as they left to show Severus his room and help with his packages.

"That went well Arthur."

"So far Molly but then we are present and I have this feeling something is not quite right, but I can't quite put my finger on it, besides Ron's reaction."

"I guess whatever it is you are sensing will come out sooner or later." Molly paused and thought while watching the children stop at the big grandfather clock in the living room. "You know Professor Snape is not one of our childrens favourite people."

Arthur sighed and reminded Molly "But this is not Professor Snape,."Arthur thought a few seconds "He is just Severus who is eight years and seven months old" He said with a chuckle.

"You think we should tell them what we know about his background Arthur?"

"No Molly, at least not yet, I don't think Severus would like to feel he is to be pitied."

"I just don't want to see him hurt again."

"I know but I think we should give the children some time to adjust to him as a child first, I don't think they would do him deliberate harm."

Meanwhile Severus was walking through the living room with the kids when he noticed the Weasley grandfather clock. "Oh wow I have never seen a clock like that one before." he exclaimed.

The twins explained how the clock worked.

"You see there are nine hands.''

"And each one represents."

"One of us so we"

"can tell where we."

"Are at a glance."

"No matter where we are."  
"Traveling,"

"At work."

"School "

"Asleep"

"Or in danger."

Severus gazed for a minute at the clock with all the arrows resting at home and safe, then bent down and picked up a package of books with his name on it that was on the carpet.

Percy and the twins gathered up the other packages that had come through and went up the twisty winding stairs to the first landing and took Severus into the little room that was simply furnished with a single bed and a dresser. A small throw rug was beside the bed and there was also a tiny closet for to hang his clothes up

Severus liked what he saw as Percy and the twins dumped the packages they were holding onto the bed. Severus placed the package of books he was carrying on the dresser.

"Our home may not be fancy..." started Ron who stood just outside the doorway with his arms folded waiting till he could talk to the twins alone.

"Its nicer than Spinners End." stated Severus as he looked over the tiny room.

"Spinners End? What is that?"

"My parents house." Severus told them.

The Weasley siblings looked at each other, as they wondered why Severus hadn't been sent to Spinners End then with his parents instead of here at the Burrow. Percy took charge once again.

"Hmmmmf, Lets leave Severus to unpack. He turned to Severus "You should change into something lighter so your outfit won't get ruined." as he shooed the rest out of the room and then left himself.

Severus nodded and said quietly " thank you."

Ron went with the twins to their room to talk. Ginny went back downstairs as Percy went back to his room to finish off some work.

Molly asked Ginny how things were going along upstairs.

"Severus seems a little lost but I think he likes our house. At least he said it was better than his parents house...Spinners End I think he called it."

"That was nice of him."

"Why did Professor Dumbledore send him here instead of his home to his parents?"

"His parents are dead and he has no other family."

"Oh, he never mentioned that."

"He probably didn't think it was necessary to mention anything about it honey.''

"His parents are dead and that isn't important?"

"It's a long story which isn't for us to say anything about...at least not yet."

Ginny's eyes widened and she wondered what the mystery was concerning Severus Snape that her parents were hiding.

Meanwhile in the twins room

"Okay Ron it looks"

"Like we have got."

"A test subject."

"Thanks to you."

"And now we have."

"A real problem."

"If mom and dad."

"find out..."

Ron glared at them "Yeah, sure it is my fault, I didn't invent the stuff. Who would think that Git would find the shrinking ball."

"It didn't just shrink him Little bro, it made him younger and it is."

"Obvious that he has no conscious memories of his older self."

Ron plopped into a chair "So what, he still here and I don't like him."

"Bro, go easy on. the little chap, we didn't particularly like."

"Professor Snape either but this person is a small child."

Ron sighed, "I just hope mom and dad don't find out we are to blame for all this."

Severus had unpacked the parcels and found some shirts, pants, socks and underthings which he put away. He changed from his potions master outfit into a pair of green pants and shirt.He then sat on the bed and looked through the books that Minerva had sent on to him.

She had sent a potions book that she had found in his study that he had obviously been reading and some books about transfiguration and charms. Severus sat on the bed with his legs crossed and started to look through the books. He figured the other children had other things that they wanted to do and he was used to being alone.

Molly and Arthur wondered how things were going but as Arthur said to Molly "Let the children be, they will adjust on their own, anyway this is Severus's first day and he may not be comfortable with too much attention."

Molly sighed and went about making up the late luncheon. Her wand work was fast and efficient as she got the dishes going and the meal on the stove warming up. It had been quite a day for everyone.

Ginny helped her mother set up the table and asked how was it that Severus turned into a child.

Arthur told her that Albus mentioned something about a shrinking potion that had resisted the usual antidote was more than likely the culprit as Professor Flitwick had eliminated the possibility that a shrinking charm had been used.

"But how can a shrinking potion be responsible for de-aging Professor Snape?"

"I don't know but they found evidence that it was a shrinking potion when they found the Professors desk was half its size."

"Oh."

Ron was restless and he sat down in his room and stared at the liquid shrinking balls that were lying in the box on his dresser then wrote a couple of letters, one to Harry and one to Hermione to tell them about what had happened. He was worried that they might be stuck with Severus Snape at the burrow all summer and that as far as he was concerned would ruin his vacation.

The twins were going over their formula and were trying to find out what had gone wrong.

"It should have just shrunk"

"Not de-age him."

"We better try to find out

"How long he.":

"Will be this way and."

"If we can reverse"

"the effects or we may"

"Have a bigger problem."

**Back at Hogwarts**

"Albus you do think we did the right thing sending Severus with Molly and Arthur don't you?" asked Minerva who thought back to the look in Severus's eyes when he had left.

"Yes Minerva Molly and Arthur will look after him and give him something he has never before experienced."

"What do you think that would be Albus ?"

"Love, and kindness."


	5. adjustments

Chapter 5-Adjustments

The scent of Molly's cooking wafted up the zig zagging staircase and alerted the boys to the fact that lunch was ready and they started to come out of their rooms.

Ron had his letters for Harry and Hermione ready to be Owled and he brought them down. The twins put away their formula and Percy set aside his work before he headed down. Everyone was seated at the long table getting ready to eat when Arthur asked where Severus was.

"He must still be in his room Dad, I'll go get him." said Ginny as she hopped off her chair and went out of the kitchen. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door of Severus's room. "Severus you awake? It's time for lunch." She received no answer so she opened the door carefully and saw him curled up on his bed with an opened book beside him.

Ginny went over to the bed and looked down at the tiny sleeping child then reached out and touched his shoulder to wake him up whereupon he jerked awake, turned quickly and put his arms up as if he had expected to be struck.

Ginny was startled by this behaviour and she said "It's only me...Ginny. Come on lunch is ready."She reached her hand out for him to take hold of. Severus looked up at her a little disoriented and for a few seconds wondered where he was before taking her proffered hand and got up.

"You must be a real sound sleeper Sev I didn't mean to scare you." apologized Ginny as she walked with him out to the landing. He turned to head down the stairs and froze. "Come on Sev everyone is wondering what happened to you." He stepped forward carefully and walked beside her down the stairs. Ginny wondered what it was that made him freeze at the top but forgot about it as they walked into the kitchen when he heard the one they called Ron say "I don't care he is still a slimy GIT."

"Watch your mouth young man, there is no need for you to act like that." Ordered his mother who was starting to get very angry with her youngest son.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes"

" little bro"l

Percy looked as if he would like to slap his little brother silly but he held back due to the fact that he considered it would not be proper adult behaviour.

Ginny felt Severus stiffen beside her and his face paled as he said with forced calm "I'm sorry you feel about me that way...Ron. But I will give you credit for being honest about it." Severus's eyes dulled as he willed himself not to leave the room and went over to his chair and sat down at the table.

Ron blushed as he wondered how much of the conversation did get overheard by the tiny eight year old.

Arthur reached over and placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and squeezed gently. Molly placed some food on the plate in front of him as she glanced around at her family who suddenly took great interest in the food in front of them. Arthur warned her with a look not to say anything as they had agreed to let things work themselves out between Severus and their children.

The meal was eaten with each of the Weasley children wondering what their former potions master was actually thinking about each of them, considering what he had spoken. It was obvious that Severus Snape may have been reverted to childhood, but his blunt way of speaking had managed to survive his transformation.

**Privet Drive**

Harry was in his room at his Aunt and Uncles home and he was looking out his window wondering if he was ever going to survive the summer again with his cousin Dudley who was looking larger, wider and definitely nastier than last summer when he retrieved Rons letter from the Weasleys ancient Owl Errol who managed to land on his back just inside the partly opened window. Harry's White Owl Hedwig hooted softly as Harry moved Errol to the safety of the dresser and gave him some water and a little owl treat. He then opened up the letter.

Harry wondered why Ron didn't send Pig with the letter then figured that Pig was probably delivering a letter to Hermione.

_Harry_

_You will not believe what i am going to tell you. Remember the shrinking potion balls I showed you? I had left one on the floor of the potions room for Mrs Norris to find and instead the Git Snape found it. The potion didn't just shrink him it turned him into a little kid._

_Mom and Dad brought home the Greasy Git to stay with us for a few weeks after Dumbledore had asked them. Would you believe it? The summer is ruined!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ron_

Harry closed his eyes and said to himself, "poor Ron and the twins. I hope their Mom and Dad don't find out what turned Snape into a child. Still I wish I were at the Burrow instead of here.

**Hermione's home **

Hermione was reading over her textbooks from school and doing some of the work when she saw Ron's tiny Owl Pig come zooming lopsided into her room with a message tied to his leg. She untied the letter and read it as Pig nibbled on the owl treat she provided him.

_Hermione_

_Remember the shrinking potion balls I showed you and Harry that the twins were working on? They worked but not in the way they were supposed to. Okay I know what you are going to say but honestly I did not think Snape would have found the blasted stuff. He didn't shrink exactly, he became a little kid.. How do I know this you ask? Simple, Mom and Dad brought him home to stay with us for a few weeks when Dumbledore asked them to._

_I am doomed_

_Ron_

Hermione gasped as she read the letter then wondered what the Professor looked like now. She tried to picture The Professor as a child then thought of the predicament that Ron had got the twins and himself into. Hermione didn't even want to imagine what would happen to them if Molly and Arthur found out...Still it would be interesting to see how things were going at the Burrow now with Snape the child in residence.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Meanwhile Ginny was helping her mother clean up after their late lunch and told her about Severus's reaction when she went to wake him and his hesitancy about coming down the stairs.

"I had the feeling he expected me to beat on him when he woke up."

"You know he may have been startled that's all when you woke him." suggested Molly as she swished her wand and the dirty dishes stacked themselves on the counter and in the sink.

"Maybe mother." said Ginny not convinced that was right "But how do you explain his freezing at the top of the stairs? It was like he had expected to fall... or be pushed down."

"Please be patient with him honey, he is just getting used to being a child again and everything must look quite different from what he was used to."

"Maybe..." said Ginny not quite convinced with the explanation Molly gave her.

The Twins and Ron were going to practice Quidditch in the family Paddock and Percy asked Severus if he knew how to play Wizard Chess.

Severus studied Percy carefully and then said "I don't know if I knew how when I was an adult but If you want to teach me now I will learn."

Percy grinned and said, "Sure thing, I expect you to listen very carefully to my instructions all right?"

They went outside to a table set up in the yard and Percy set up the pieces while explaining what each of them was. They spent a few hours with the game as Percy talked Severus through the rules and moves of Wizard Chess.

Arthur had gone to his shed to mess around with his collection of muggle artefacts and occasionally looked out to check on how Severus was doing. He was pleased to see that his son Percy was actually taking an interest in helping out rather than hiding out in his room all summer. He wondered if his other three sons would also extend themselves to help but only time would tell.

Meanwhile Ron and the Twins George and Fred had tired themselves out with practice and sat down beside each other with their backs against the paddock wall to talk about Severus.

"you wrote to Harry."

"And Granger about.Severus? "

"What did you do that for?"

Ron stared moodily at them both. "I was angry. I don't like Snape or the fact Mom and Dad brought him here."

"Jealous are we?"

"You may as well get."

"Used to the fact and "try to get along."

"with him, after all he doesn't seem to be a bad kid."

"I'm not jealous, I am just afraid of what Mom and Dad will do to us if they find out it was me who left the gag that you two made where Snape could find it."

"Yeah and by writing, Harry and Granger."

" you have increased the risk of them finding out."

Ron's freckles stood out more as his face flushed "Why you say that? You think they will blab to Mom and Dad?"

"We didn't say."

"Harry or Granger _would_ tell Mom and Dad."

"We said they _might s_lip and say something."

"Without meaning to."

Ron's face went pale "oh no I didn't think.."

"We know that you don't bro."

"We can only hope they don't slip."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was getting late and everyone was sitting at the kitchen table after a quick wash up, having a last minute bedtime snack before heading to bed. Severus was already falling asleep on his feet after washing up so he headed to his room to crash out on the bed. Molly went up to tuck him in.

Arthur was going to say something about Molly fussing then changed his mind as Molly picked up the obviously tired boy when they got to the stairs and carried him up.

Percy had packed away his chess set and mentioned "The boy is pretty smart, He certainly caught on to the game fast. He doesn't talk much though"

"He certainly talked."  
" when he heard "  
"loud mouth here."

"Wonder what he had meant." questioned Ron as he glared at the twins.

"It sounded like a back handed compliment if you ask me." said Percy as he calmly took a sip of his drink.

"Waddya mean?" Ron queried Percy.

"He heard you say you don't like him and he told you in no uncertain terms that you were entitled to your own opinion and at least he knows where he stands with you."

Ron nodded his head "Oh, so that is what he meant"

Ginny put her two knuts in "Even so, I think you hurt his feelings."

"He doesn't have any feelings, he's Snape." Ron said bluntly.

"RON NOW THAT IS ENOUGH!" Arthur was getting tired of hearing Ron's whining. "Iwant each of you to understand one thing, Severus is here because Dumbledore wanted us to help him learn how to be a child."

"What do you mean Dad, he seems to be doing fine." asked Percy.

"Lets just say that the first time around was not a good childhood for him."

"That bad?"

"Couldn't be."

"As bad as Harry Potters."

"With those Muggle relatives of his."

"From what we found out from Professor Dumbledore it was worse, but that is all I will say for now." Arthur told them.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Molly carried Severus into his room and hugged him then said she would be back in shortly to tuck him in. .Severus could barely keep his eyes open as he got undressed and changed into his nightshirt. He laid his clothes on a chair and sat on the bed. His eyes started to close on their own. Molly knocked on the door as she came back in and saw him nodding off. She picked him up gently and pulling the bedclothes down, laid him back down, drew the bed covers up and tucked him in. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and then left his room and went back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Poor tyke was tuckered. He is sound asleep now." Molly told them as she came into the kitchen and noticed everyone watching her

"I'm going to head for bed myself." said Ginny yawning as she rose and placed her dishes into the sink..

"Same here." said Ron. Both of them hugged their Mom and Dad then said good night as they left the kitchen..

They both walked up the stairs together and Ginny said she just wanted to peak in to make sure Sev was fine.

"Oh come on Ginny, Mom said she was going to look after him." said Ron.

"I know but I would feel better if I know he is all right myself."

"You are getting to be too much like Mom Ginny."

"Thank you."

Ginny opened the door to Severus's room and peaked in. It was quiet and she could see his body curled up under the blanket and hear his quiet breathing as he slept. She shut the door then She and Ron continued on up the stairs to their respective rooms.

Percy and the twins said good night to their parents and headed to their rooms not too long after. Molly and Arthur sat at the kitchen table for a while listening to the silence that had descended on the house.


	6. Night Fears and Trust

Chapter 6-Night Fears and Trust

Severus was asleep but his little body shifted as if he was trying to escape something that invaded his dreams. A menacing figure that slowly emerged from the shadows was approaching him and a chilling numbing sensation crept up over his body as he grabbed at something in desperation and threw it at the approaching danger.

It was really late when Molly and Arthur finally went up the stairs to bed. They heard a faint sound from Severus's room. They looked at each other and slipped into the room where they spotted the little boy shifting around in his sleep. He had kicked off his blanket and the pillow was across the room. Arthur picked up the pillow as Molly placed her hand on Severus's forehead. He started and opened his eyes. He stiffened as he vaguely saw two shadows moving in the room. His fear was evident to Molly and Arthur who pulled his wand out from his jacket and said Lumos.

Now that there was light They could see that Severus was frightened. Molly sat on the bed and brushed the stray strands of hair away from his tiny pale face and talked to him soothingly. She then picked him up and held his cold trembling frame close to her. Arthur replaced the pillow at the head of the bed.

"shhh its all right I have you." whispered Molly as she soothed the little boy who was still shaking from a vaguely remembered wisp of a nightmare that had threatened to overpower him.

"Must have been some nightmare." Commented Arthur as he sat down beside them. "Do you remember what scared you?"

Severus shook his head no as the images had faded from his memory for now as the dream hadn't been there long before Molly and Arthur had came in.

Severus wasn't used to being cuddled and Severus was baffled as to why these people who didn't really know him were making such an effort to be nice. He was too tired to resist though and they weren't hurting him. Severus found it hard to believe that in a period of a few days he had found eleven people who didn't want to hurt him though he thought that one boy--Ron might hurt him if he had been given a chance.

Severus looked up at Arthur who's kind and gentle face reassured him. "can you answer a question for me?" he asked.

"Of course I will try my best if I can." answered Arthur.

"Why do people have kids if they don't really want them?"

The question stunned both Molly and Arthur as it wasn't one that they had expected to hear.

Severus waited for an answer that he knew was impossible to give.

Molly felt the little boys hurt deep within herself and held him tighter.

"You think your parents didn't want you?" asked Arthur.

Severus studied Arthurs face and decided to take the chance and tell him what he had obviously been told so many times in his young life.

"No they didn't." Severus said firmly with a hint of bitterness. "They told me my birth was a terrible mistake and I should have been borted whatever they meant by that."

Molly felt the tears developing in her eyes, her sensitive heart hurt with the knowledge that this child had grown up before unwanted and unloved from the beginning.

Arthur reached over and placed the palm of his hand on the side of Severus's face and told him "Those who have children and don't want them do not understand the joy of children and it is their loss not that of the child." Severus looked a little confused with this explanation but It didn't matter now. These people liked him for some odd reason that he would try to figure out later.

"Did this question have anything to do with what you were dreaming just now?" asked Molly as she cuddled him."

Severus tried to remember what his dream was about but he couldn't. "Don't know." he replied in a very sleepy voice as he started to doze back off to sleep in the comfort of Molly's arms.

Arthur and Molly watched him as he slipped further into a more peaceful slumber. They were troubled by Severus's one question and his flat response to Arthurs. They felt a child should never feel unloved or unwanted.

When Molly was sure the child was finally sound asleep she laid him back under the covers and drew them up and tucked him in.

They slipped out of the room and closed the door then headed to their own room. Though tired , Molly couldn't close her eyes as she thought over what she just heard.

"Why in Merlin's name would anybody tell their child such a horrible thing." Molly asked Arthur "Imagine how much pain and bitterness he had felt when he first heard those terrible words-- from the mouths of his own parents yet"

"I don't know why anybody would say such a thing to their child but it was obviously bothering him to the point he had to ask why." answered Arthur, "Remember his memories are that of his childhood and are as fresh now as they were when he lived through them the first time."

"You think he is starting to trust us Arthur?"

I think It will take more time than one day for him to open up fully and trust anybody."

"You think he might before he returns to adulthood?"

"I hope so."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Hogwarts**

Minerva and Poppy were talking with Albus and Filius about Severus's future and what they were going to do if Severus stayed a child.

Poppy mentioned, "You know that there are age potions that have a life span of six months and maybe he came across one."

Albus shot that theory down "Severus would recognize such potions and would have taken proper cautions, anyways we can cross them off the list as none causes shrinkage of inanimate objects.

"I wonder how our boy is doing with the Weasleys," pondered Minerva.

"I'm sure he is having a fine visit Minerva, That family is very hospitable and will treat him nicer than he was ever used to." replied Filius "I'm sure of it."

Minerva sighed "I hope he will remember their kindnesses when he reverts back to adulthood."

"The fact he is a child now doesn't affect your guardianship over him does it Albus? Questioned Filius.

"No, he is still my boy and that reminds me I better send a short letter by owl so he doesn't think we have abandoned him."

Minerva smiled "I think he would appreciate that Albus."

"Yes and I want to send a letter to Arthur and Molly at the same time."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus woke up and saw the light of the morning sun brighten up his room. For a few moments he thought he was back at Spinners End and was terrified then remembered that his parents were dead and he was now at a place called the Burrow with a family of red headed people. He laid back on the bed and wondered if anybody else was stirring around. He also wondered if those four nice people at the castle would remember him or happy that he was out of their way.

Severus crept put of bed and got dressed then slipped out of his door and went to the stairs where he glanced back to make sure no one was behind him. He looked down the stairs and walked down to the kitchen area where he met up with Molly who was preparing breakfast for Arthur who was sitting at the table.

"An early riser I see, Did you sleep all right Severus." asked Arthur

"Yes sir." answered Severus as he sat down. "Is there any work that needs to be done before breakfast?"

"No Severus, I have already tended to my little flock of chickens this morning." Molly said gently as she flipped some eggs and bacon onto a plate with a couple of sausages and placed them in front of him.

"Okay, thank you." Severus eyed the plate of food set in front of him.

Molly asked him "Anything wrong dear, I hope you like your breakfast."

Severus looked up at her and felt a wave of desperation, should he try to eat all of it and risk the awful chance of throwing it back up or should he tell her that he couldn't eat everything and risk hurting her feelings.

Arthur noticed the panicked look on Severus's little face and said. "Its all right Severus just eat what you can, we understand you aren't used to large meals.

Molly was troubled at the very idea that the small amount she put on Severus's plate was too large a meal for him. Fortunately Severus did not notice the look she gave Arthur who motioned to her that they would talk later.

Severus heard the rest of the family coming down the stairs from their various rooms. They filed into the kitchen and greeted their parents and then Severus. An Owl came in with a couple of letters and a small pouch from Hogwarts as did Hedwig, Harry's Owl.

"Well are we popular this morning, It can't be school letters this early in the summer." said Arthur as he took the letters from the school Owl who flew off quickly once the letters were delivered.

"One of them is for you Severus." said Arthur as he looked at the names on the envelopes. He handed it to Severus who took it and set it down beside his plate. "Thanks." he said as he started to eat some of the egg and bacon on his plate.

Hedwig flew over to Ron and extended her leg. Ron saw they were letters from Harry and Hermione.He opened Harry's first.

_Hi Ron _

_I got your letter about Snape. I hope I read that right as you said he wasn't just shrunk he was turned into a child. What is he like now, Is he anything like his adult self? If so I pity your whole family. He could be one nasty git at times. Then again he could be a little nicer now that he is a child , I'm sure your mom will know how to handle him. Any idea how long he will be a child for?_

_It is the same old thing here at the Dursleys. I'm doing my best to stay out of their way and they are ignoring me as much as possible._

_Harry_

Ron set Harry's letter down and read Herrmiones.

_Hi Ron_

_Snape is a kid now! What is he like and does he act differently from his adult self? He might even be likable if not downright cute. Say hi to your family for me._

_Hermione_

Ron groaned and threw the letter down on top of Harrys' letter. Molly who was trying not to fuss over Severus's lack of appetite looked over at their youngest son and asked if anything was wrong.

"What do Harry and Hermione have to say Ron? " asked Ginny.

Molly was very curious and Ron handed her the letters. "Oh you wrote to them about Severus, how sweet."

Ron's eyes crossed and he pretended to be more interested in eating his breakfast. He avoided the looks his brothers George and Fred were giving him.

Severus was curious as he looked up at Molly then at Ron while he wondered who they were talking about and why did Ron write to these people about him.

Arthur opened the one addressed to him and Molly, who was standing behind him reading it over his shoulder.

_Dear Arthur and Molly_

_I am sure you have noticed some of Severus's strange reactions by now to certain situations. You may notice he has a very limited appetite and a few insecurities. The abuse he suffered as a child was severe and he may misinterpret your concerns as threats or respond awkwardly as his social skills were neglected. Molly, I suspect you are starting to fret over his picky eating style. It will take time for him to become accustomed to regular meals. Madame Pomfrey suggests to not push him into eating full meals yet and to offer simple snacks though out the day. He never was one to eat much even when he came to Hogwarts the first time around. We feel his biggest need is to feel accepted and loved which I know you have in great quantities at the Burrow. If you find you have any concerns about anything concerning my boy please contact me immediately by Owl._

_Again we thank you for your willingness to help_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_p.s the money is for anything that you feel Severus may need while he is with your family._

Molly looked at Arthur " "Albus must really be fond of Severus to say 'my boy'."

"Yes he is, very much so."

Severus picked up the letter addressed to him and wondered why anybody would bother to write to him. He wasn't sure if he should open it or not.

_My dear boy_

_I do hope you are enjoying your holiday with the Weasley family. You will find them good people who are nothing like your own parents were. I better warn you about the Twins who are ultimate pranksters who may do something to get you going but they won't mean to do any harm to you . Have fun. Minerva, Poppy , Filius and I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Severus face was expressionless as he folded the letter carefully and placed it in his pocket.

Arthur rose from the table to head for his job in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry after kissing Molly and saying goodbye to everyone he walked out of the house and apparated away

Molly fought down the urge to encourage Severus to eat more breakfast as she noticed that he had ate a little over half of what was on his plate. She could hardly believe that a child could exist on so little nourishment. Her own children would eat at least three to four helpings at a meal before they were full. Molly told him it was fine if he couldn't eat the rest as he was obviously starting to feel full.

The advice from Madame Pomfrey was fresh in her mind and she resolved to entice his appetite with snacks. She was already planning out what she was going to make and went over a list in her mind, ginger newts, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, cookies.

Ginny and Ron both froze as they noticed the twins looking at Severus who was oblivious to the twins who was watching him and were obviously planning to do something.

"All right short stuff "

"What do you think"

"We should do today?"

The twins got up from the table and then they stood behind Severus. They waited a couple of seconds as Severus finished drinking his juice and then they started to tickle him.

Severus was startled and he struggled to get away but even he started to laugh as the twins found his ticklish spots. He fell backwards as his chair overturned with a crash and the twins caught him as they ended up on the floor together. Percy was about to say something when Molly who was concerned that Severus was hurt, started to yell

"FRED, GEORGE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING." She strode over to that side of the table and three sets of eyes looked up at her.

Severus froze and pressed against the twins as she yelled and stared at her. The twins got hold of him as his body stiffened with fright.

"Mom calm down"

"You're scaring him."

Molly's eyes flashed then she said in a tightly controlled voice "Just what are you doing to Severus, he is a guest in our house."

Severus stared up at her with a very worried look and said in a small voice before the twins could answer "They aren't hurting me Mrs Weasley, honest."

Percy shook his head and said he had some work to do and went back upstairs to his room while Ron and Ginny joined Severus and the twins outside where they sat on the grass.

Ron gazed at Severus who was pretty pale "I thought you would have got the twins in trouble for tickling you like that, Mom was pissed."

"Oh yeah ,"

"Mom was very pissed off."  
Thanks Sevikins for not getting"  
"Mad or start Crying, it is"

"Just that we couldn't resist"

"Tickling you."

"That's Okay, Albus told me you two are the ultimate in pranksters but wouldn't harm me."

The twins looked at each other with pride and then asked.

"Huh! When did"

"Dumbledore tell"

"You that we"

"Would try anything?"

Severus hesitated then took the letter out of his pocket "He wrote me a letter, here read it if you like."

Fred took the letter and the twins read it with Ron and Ginny looking over their shoulders.

"Oh wow, now that is something else." exclaimed Ginny.

Severus shrugged then took the letter back from Fred and placed it back into his pocket.

Ron apologized "I'm sorry for calling you a greasy git..."

"All right." Severus paused. "Was I that mean as an adult?"

"You didn't make life very easy for anybody."

In a low voice Severus said sadly "I must have been very mean then."

"You were very sarcastic and gave detentions a lot."

"I didn't hit anybody did I?"

"No I got to admit you didn't hit anybody."

"Good I don't like getting hit myself."

Ginny slipped over and hugged Severus " Have you been hit a lot,..I mean when I woke you up yesterday to eat you acted like you expected me to hit you."

Severus looked down at the ground for a minute as if he was wondering if he should say anything then said "Yes I was." He looked up at Ron, "I thought your mom was going to hit one of us she was so angry."

Ron chuckled "Don't worry Sev, Mom was worried that you got hurt and she over reacted a little."

Severus asked in amazement "She yelled because she was _worried _about me?"

"Yes she is like that at times, don't let her yelling get to you unless you really do something wrong then worry." Ron said with a grin.

The twins glanced at each other then looked back at Severus who was obviously thinking over what Ron had told him.

"Okay small fry"

"You want to go frogging?

"We have a pond and"

"There should be some frog spawn"

"Swimming around."

"Okay, but what do we do with them once we catch them?"

"We can either let them go or put them into a tank and watch them grow into frogs.

Ginny jumped up and said "I'll get the jars and nets from Mom." as she sprinted into the house.

"Mom can we have some jars for frogging?"

"Goodness Ginny slow down how many do you need?" Molly asked as she was mixing up her cauldron cake batter. Her wand in hand she pointed to the table in front of Ginny.

"Five jars and nets."

Being curious Molly asked, "Is Severus all right out there?" as she materialized the requested items with a flick of her wand.

"Of course Mom he is going frogging with us." Ginny said as she gathered the jars and nets up and left the house.

"Well All right then, just be carefull around the pond." Molly ordered as she whipped her wand around and sent the batter into some cake pans that were waiting to be filled.

Ginny brought the jars and nets over and handed them out. Everyone got up and went over to the pond where Severus was shown the best places to catch the frog spawn.


	7. Some Revelations

Chapter 7 – Some Revelations

"I wonder if the youngsters caught any frog spawn yet." wondered Molly as she surveyed the table with satisfaction. It was loaded with many different varieties of snacks. Molly noticed it was getting close to lunchtime when she heard the sounds of the children approaching the house laughing and joking around. She felt happy to hear them and looked up as they entered.

"Hi Mom we had a slight accident."

"At the pond, but everything seems."

"To be okay."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN---ACCIDENT!" yelled Molly whose heart jumped to her throat. Ron and Ginny came in behind the twins with Severus edging his way in behind them. They were all soaked to the skin with water dripping off them.

Percy had heard his mom yelling and came down the stairs taking several at a time. He had heard her yell accident and that was not a good sign. He arrived in the kitchen and stared at his soaked siblings and Severus who was clutching a jar with a few large frog spawn swimming around looked as if he would rather be anywhere right now than where he was.

"EXPLAIN—YOURSELVES" Molly roared then noticed Severus starting to shake. Molly took a deep breath as she tried to keep her voice in a lower range. "Okay tell me what happened." as she scuttled forward and picked Severus up, jar and all clucking over his drenched state. She then stood him on a chair and using her wand dried him off.

Severus started to explain, "P-please don't get mad Mrs Weasley, I fell in and the others fell in after me."

"What do you mean they fell in after you? How did you fall into the pond in the first place?

Percy tried to look stern while he listened to them explaining what had happened at the pond.

"Sev slipped off the edge into the pond while he was trying to net some of the larger frog spawn he had spotted" Ginny said --"He got some too."

George fell in trying catch Sev but accidentally bumped into Ginny," explained Fred

"And she lost her balance" finished George.

"She caught hold of Fred when she started to fall and they fell into the pond." said Ron

"And how did you get wet Ron.?"

"He was laughing at us so Sev got up and reached over and pulled him in too." said Ginny. "With a little help from me."

Molly put a hand over her mouth and suppressed a terrible desire to laugh at the image of little Severus pulling Ron into the Pond.

Molly then told them to go get cleaned up while she got lunch on the table.

"Yes mom." each of them said as they scurried off to get cleaned up, relieved that they weren't going to get in more trouble than they did.

Molly sighed, then waved her wand around and scourgified the area were they had dripped pond water.

"Honestly I thought mom was going to kill us." Ron said

"I think she was just relieved we didn't drown ourselves. Severus replied back as he carried his jar up the stairs to his room.

Percy had followed them up the stairs and said gruffly "I have a small fish tank you can have to put them in Severus."

"Thanks Percy, I think they could use more room." said Severus as he watched the creatures swimming around in the jar.

**Hogwarts**

"I have checked Severus's desk in the classroom and it hasn't changed back at all." Filius told Albus.

"All right Filius, thank you."

"Do you think whatever happened will reverse itself any time soon?"

"I think we had better find another desk to replace the one in the classroom just in case It doesn't return to normal in time for the new school year."

"If it doesn't return to normal by then that means Severus may not be back to normal either." Exclaimed Minerva "Who would be able to take over Potions. There isn't that many Potion Masters of Severus's calibre around."

"I know but IF need be we should be able to find someone suitable enough to teach it."

**The Burrow**

Molly packed some of the snacks away for later and prepared the mid morning meal at the same time. "Those children of mine, they are going to be the death of me yet." she muttered under her breath as she vigorously waved her wand over the plates that she filled with different varieties of sandwiches.

The twins asked Ron If he put the remaining potion balls in a safe place.

"I have them in a box on my dresser"

"Not near an edge we hope."

"yeah it would be hard to explain."

"If one rolled off and landed on you when you were asleep..."

Ron stared at them in horror "It would change me into a baby or worse...wouldn't it?"

"We think so because."

"If it turned Snape into a child,"

"And a smart little"

"Eight year old at that..."

"Eight years and seven months old, you mean." Ron chuckled hollowly.

"Right, but you see what"

"We are thinking, don't you?"

"Positively ...I better make sure the potion balls don't get broken."

Ginny poked her head around the door. "What are you guys whispering about?

Startled Ron stuttered a little "N-n-nothing Ginny we will be down for lunch in a minute."

Ginny glared at them suspicious that something was afoot but she knew they were not going to tell her willingly, at least not yet. She decided to head downstairs and stopped at the open door to Severus's room where he was pouring the jar of frog spawn into the fish tank that Percy had brought down to him before going down to get his lunch. He stopped and admired the little creatures swimming around in their new home.

Severus remembered the letter from Albus and pulled it gently out of his pocket. He opened it carefully and looked at it sadly as it had streaks of ink running down from the faded words. He sighed and straightened it out carefully then laid it out to dry on the dresser.

Ginny coughed gently while standing in the doorway,.

"We have to go down for lunch Sev."

"Not very hungry yet Ginny." He replied back.

"Mom will fuss if you don't go down, she might even worry about you coming down sick after falling into the pond." Ginny told him.

Severus sighed "So to keep peace I should go down, is that what you are saying?"

'Yes you could say so."

"All right then, I will but I would like to relax and read sometime today."

"You sound like Hermione, she likes to read even on holidays too."

Severus turned away from the fish tank to look at Ginny, "Hermione? Who is she?"

"She is one of our friends and a student of yours."

"Mine? You mean when I was an adult."

"Yes I do," Ginny stated "Don't you remember anything about being an adult?"

Severus paused a moment while he rubbed his forehead with the side of his hand. "I don't know, sometimes I see things in my dreams that I can't place but they seem so real."

"You want to talk about them?" Ginny asked sympathetically

Severus hesitated as a scary shadow flickered in his memory.

Ginny noted his reluctance and said "That is all right Sev I understand I don't like to talk about my nightmares either."

Severus didn't say anything. He moved away from the fish tank and they walked to the stairs. The twins and Ron were right behind them and as they got closer Severus froze and a momentary panic flitted across his face.

"Hey Sev what's the matter?"

"We can't go down stairs till"

"You go down first."

Ginny moved over "Go on and we will follow." she said as she pulled Severus away from the stairway.

Ron gave Severus an odd look as they went ahead. Percy was already downstairs eating a couple of sandwiches and drinking his pumpkin juice.

Molly looked up at her three youngest boys and asked, "Where is Ginny and Severus?"

"They are coming down right behind us."

"Sev froze at the top of the stairway when we came up behind him." Ron told her. "it was weird."

Molly looked concerned and was going to go over to see what was wrong when Ginny and Severus came in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ginny piled her plate with sandwiches like her brothers did while Severus picked up one sandwich and bit into it.

"Mom why did you make all those snacks? Are you expecting a bunch of people?" asked Ron.

Molly looked over at her morning's work with a sense of satisfaction "I guess I did go a little overboard."

"A little? Mom even with our appetites it will take a week to get through them."

"Good, just make sure you leave some for Severus to eat."

"You trying to fatten him up Mom?"

"Because he could use a little filling out."

"Scrawny,"

"Underweight."

"All right that is enough you two, be nice, yes I am hoping to entice Severus into eating more." admitted Molly.

Severus ignored the friendly jibes yet felt odd, as no one had worried about how much he ate before. He glanced around at the plates of snacks and realized that Molly had really went wild that morning.

"How about a game of gobstones after lunch Severus? We can play it in the shade where it is cool." said Percy.

"Gobstones?" asked Severus after he swallowed another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah you know its a very popular game where you shoot and try to knock your opponents gobstone out of the ring and if that happens the loser loses a point and gets sprayed by a foul smelling liquid."

Molly smiled "If I remember rightly your mother was once captain of the Hogwarts Gobstone team Severus."

"Severus's mother?" Asked an astonished Percy

Molly replied "Yes Percy she was. "

"Then you must have learned how to play them from your mom."

"No, I didn't." Severus said flatly and downed the last of his sandwich. "Father wouldn't allow games in the house"

This statement made the Weasley children's ears perk up.

"No games, at all?'

"No wizards chess'

"Nothing?"

"That is what I just said." answered Severus as he swallowed a bite of cake.

"So what did you do for entertainment?"asked Ginny

"I could read mothers books on potion making and magic. She had a few textbooks from her school days too.

Ron muttered under his breath "Sounds like a lot of fun."

Severus glanced at Ron who looked a little moody. He then looked down the table at Percy. "I would like to learn how to play Gobstones Percy, if you are still willing to teach me."

Percy grinned, "All right then as soon as we're finished we can go outside to play a game or two. I can finish my report for work afterwards."

Ron just stared at Percy and thought, 'He is willing to take time out from his precious job to teach a game to Snape? Imagine that.'

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus was tired by the time he and Percy and finished their games of Gobstone so he had gone up to his room before supper to rest a little while he read the book of charms and it had slipped out of his hands and fell over the side of his bed to the floor with a small thud.

Supper had been made and was being placed on the table when Arthur apparated and walked in the door. He had invited a friend he hadn't seen for a while and he knew the family would be happy to see him again.

"REMUS how good to see you, where have you been hiding yourself." Exclaimed Molly as she laid an extra setting on the table.

Remus was looking rough and tired, his jacket looked even more worn out since his stint as DADA teacher at Hogwarts. "Hi Molly, I hope you don't mind Arthur inviting an old werewolf to dinner."

"Remus of course I don't mind. Sit down it's been a long time since your last visit."


	8. Remus And Severus

Chapter 8- Remus And Severus.

The table was soon filled by everyone as the scent of food wafted up the stairs and outside to entice Molly's familly to come to supper.The twins and Ron where the first to see and greet Remus as they came in from outside. Ginny and Percy were heading in from the liiving room,

"Remus, where have you"

" been hiding yourself?"

"Good to see you back."

'Hey Moony, how have you been keeping?" asked Ron as Ginny hugged the old werewolf.

Molly glanced around over the cheerfully chattering group and asked in a worried tone "Where is Severus?

"He went up to his room earlier Mom." said Ginny. "Said he was tired."

Molly looked concerned "I hope he will be all right. I better go up and check on him." Molly turned from the table "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Remus looked surprised as Molly left the room and headed for the stairway. He turned to look questionably at Arthur.

"It's fine Remus, Severus is staying with us because Albus asked us to look after him." Arthur said calmly.

"Dumbledore asked you to look after him?" asked Remus incredulously.

"Yes he did. I suppose he has had a very busy day I take it?" Arthur asked his children.

"Sure did Dad, he went frogging"

"With us this morning and managed to"

"fall into the pond"

"Really? I bet that made your Mother's day." grinned Arthur

"That isn't the best part Dad., George fell in trying to catch Sev and George accidentally knocked into me." said Ginny.

"She lost her balance and grabbed Fred who fell in with her." George broke in.

Arthur started to laugh and I suppose Ron was the only one who stayed dry."

""No dad I didn't, Sev got up and pulled me in with Ginny's help." said Ron

"Well you were laughing at us." protested Ginny.

"Well of course I was, you guys were funny looking. with all that green guck stuck to your faces and clothes." Ron responded quickly.

Remus felt his mind spinning as he listened to them talk. "This is Severus Snape we are talking about—isn't it?" he asked cautiously.

"Yep he is the one and only." replied Percy.

"None like him anywhere else."

"That we know of, right"

"Little bro?"

"That is for sure." answered Ron as he gave a quick glance around towards the stairway.

Molly swiftly climbed the stairs and found him still sleeping just as Ginny had said; He looked so cute to her as he was curled up on his side with his hands tucked up underneath his head. Molly brushed the hair away from his forehead and placed a light blanket over him. She smiled as she saw the frog spawn swimming around in the fish tank that Percy had given Sev to use.

Molly came down the stairs after making sure Severus was tucked in and comfortable.

"Everything all right dear? Asked Arthur

"Yes, He looks very peaceful, I hadn't the heart to wake him up." Molly told him.

"That is fine dear I am sure he will come down when he wakes up and feels hungry."

"I hope so, He eats barely enough to keep a bird alive." she said with concern echoing in her voice.

"Give him time, his stomach isn't used to regular meals." Arthur assured her.

"He was very restless last night, I think he was on the verge of a nightmare."

"I hope he doesn't have another nightmare tonight myself . Said Arthur calmly. "But he should be fine tonight after all he has obviously had a good day with the children."

Molly sighed "You know that can't be guaranteed unless he has some dreamless sleep potion. Do you think he should have some tonight?"

"Lets hold off again unless he has a bad night. Remember Madame Pomfrey said it shouldn't be overused."

Remus was really confused as he listened to the conversation. "Is Severus sick?" asked Remus as he reached for some bread and butter.

"No" Molly said as she sat down with her family "I don't think he is, just a little tired."

"We did keep him busy Mom." said George.

""I know dear and I appreciate your help, all of you." Molly said as she surveyed her family.

Arthur noticed the containers of different snacks ."I see you have been busy today,"

Molly was pleased that Arthur noticed 'yes I thought I would follow Madame Pomfreys advice and make a selection of snacks."

"You seem to have succeeded," Arthus said as he looked over the various stacks of snacks packed away."

"Remus would you like to try some cauldron cakes with your drink? Asked Molly.

"Sure I would Molly, you are a wonderful cook you know." said Remus as he was still wondering why Severus Snape was staying at the Burrow and why Albus Dumbledore asked them to look after him.

"Thank you Remus." said Molly as she handed Remus a cauldron cake.

Upstairs Severus was starting to stir and woke up with the blanket tucked around him. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over onto his back. He wondered if he should get up and go downstairs or if it was too late. His tummy growled a little and that decided him. He got up off the bed and stretched then walked out of his room and down the stairs. He could hear the others in the kitchen so he went through and sat down on his chair.

Remus was taking a bite of the cauldron cake when he spotted Severus and watched the boy come in and sit down. He set the cake down and took a second look then shook his head.

Arthur reached over and messed up Severus's hair with obvious affection. "Hi Sev about time you woke up. I hear you had quite a busy day of it."

"Yes sir I did." Severus told him as he looked at the food in front of him. Molly watched him with a little anxiety as she was wondering how much he was going to eat.

"Remus are you all right?" asked Molly with concern as she noticed his shock at seeing Severus.

Arthur looked at their friend and then said "Oh sorry Remus I forgot to mention to you that Severus is now a child."

Remus raised an eyebrow and said dryly "You forgot such a minor detail? How on earth did he become a child and when?"

Fred and George glanced at each other and Ron's heart went to his throat as his father spoke. Ginny observed her brothers reactions and her eye's narrowed as she wondered what was going on with them.

"Long story but the bottom line is Severus was turned into a child somehow. His desk was shrunk in the schoolroom so it was assumed that a shrinking potion was the cause and when he antidote was given to Severus nothing happened. Filius used the reversal charms he knows and they didn't work either." explained Arthur.

"So now he is a child till it either wears off or he grows up, one or the other." Molly said calmly.

"Sev you remember Remus don't you?" asked Arthur.

Severus looked over at Remus without a glimmer of recognition but smiled at him anyway." No but then I don't remember much of my adult years."

Remus was amazed to say the least. Here was a former classmate who was now much younger than himself . Not only that Remus had the odd feeling that Severus didn't remember his abject fear of the werewolf. Remus remembered the trick his friend Sirius Black had played on Severus many years ago.

Remus wondered if this was a chance to make up for that awful day when he came close to killing Severus.

"Well then I guess I will have to reintroduce myself now, I am Remus Lupin and I went to Hogwarts the same time as you did."

"Oh really?" asked Severus "Were we friends?" he asked in a hopeful voice

Remus thought quickly "Er we were acquaintances, and classmates. You were sorted into Slytherin and I was Griffindor but I would like to get to know you better."

Severus studied the man who claimed to know him."Okay." he said then started to eat his food.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and both hoped that Severus would be able to find out what a nice person Remus really was and accept him as a friend.

"Molly I was thinking." Arthur started , "Why not invite Harry and Hermione to come to the Burrow while Severus is here."

Molly thought a moment "I think it is a wonderful idea."

"Mom." Ronald squeaked, "Harry and Severus hate each other!"

Severus looked up from his supper and thought 'How could I hate someone I haven't met yet.'

"Ronald that's enough, having Harry and Hermione around now may help their relationship with Severus when he does return to his adult state." Molly told him.

"Smart idea Dad. Are you going to send them an Owl soon? Asked Percy.

"Yes Percy I think I will. Remus why don't you stay too for a while. I am sure Harry would love to see you again."

"Thanks Arthur I could stay a short while since the full moon won't be up for another three weeks."

Severus started and looked up at Remus and wondered about the man's statement as a vague memory flashed by in his head then faded before he could make sense of it.

"Anything wrong Severus?" asked Remus who noticed the little boys eyes on him.

Severus answered slowly "I don't think so sir. I just wondered why you are concerned with the full moon...unless ...Are you a werewolf?" he asked with curiosity as he faced Remus.

Everyone was startled by Severus's unexpected question.

Remus blinked and his shoulders sagged a little. He glanced quickly at Arthur then back to Severus and responded with a sigh, "Yes Severus I am." Remus figured any chance of making friends with Severus just ended.

Severus studied the man sitting at the table. "I don't think I ever knew a werewolf before."

Remus was surprised at Severus's response. "Are you not scared of me?" he asked

"I suppose I would be if you were in werewolf form but you look pretty harmless now." Severus responded.

Remus was going to say something but decided not to.

"Gee Sevikins you surprised"  
"Us, we didn't think you would"

"Equate the full moon with Remus's"

"Furry problem."

Severus looked at the twins "Why not? Werewolves always fear the moon."

The twins laughed and ruffled Severus's hair as they left the table. Ron and Ginny followed.

"You want a quick game of wizards chess" asked Percy as he stood up.

Severus grinned "Sure but it won't be quick."

"Right, lets play in the living room."

"All right" Severus said as he swung himself off his chair

Remus watched them leave the room. Severus looked so small beside Percy. "I am amazed to say the least."

"Yes I guess you would be. So were we when Albus asked us to help." said Arthur.

"I think I would like to hear this story."

"Okay as soon as I send off an Owl to Harrry and Hermione you shall hear everything." said Molly who cleared the remains of supper off the table and pointed her wand at the dishes in the sink.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ginny followed Ron and the twins upstairs and said "I know there is something up with you three and you better tell me"

"Or what Ginny, you gonna tell mom?" growled Ron.

"I just might." said Ginny "I suspect it is something to do with Severus."

"How would you know that?" asked Ron nervously.

"I noticed your look when dad mentioned the fact Snape is now an eight year old child." Ginny said simply. "Your not very good at hiding your emotions Ron, you had a guilty look and It is a wonder Mom hasn't noticed yet."

"I guess we had better tell you what happened."  
"But you better not say anything Ginny."

"As we are still trying to find a solution."  
"To the problem."

Ginny thought a moment "All right but you know Mom and Dad will find out eventually even if I don't say anything."

"Please Ginny." pleaded Ron.

"Lets go into our room and talk"

"Before someone hears us on the stairs." said the twins as they opend the door to their room.


	9. Evening Letters

Chapter 9- Evening Letters

"Well there goes Errol." said Molly as the elderly Owl valiantly flew off to take the letter to Harry

"You think he will make it? Asked Arthur observing the little owl's erratic flying pattern.

"He always does." Molly told him.

She then gave Percy's Owl, Hermes the other letter for Hermione.He shot off straight and true.

"You know you could have given both letters to Hermes."

"I would but Errol's feelings would be hurt then."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"And that is how it happened Ginny, how was I supposed to know that Snape would find it and become a kid."

"So when does this stuff wear off? Ginny asked the twins.

"Two weeks to a month depending"

" on how much he absorbed." The Twins told her.

"But you said he is the first person to have been affected by it!" said Ginny

'Well yes, we had intended it for use"

" on inanimate objects and animals"

" but like Ron said, It wasn't put down for Snape to find it."

"But he did and now we have an"

"Unwitting volunteer."

"He may be an unwitting volunteer but you guys better hope Mom doesn't find out."

"You won't tell on us?" asked Ron anxiously "You promised."

"I don't have to say anything Ron but like I said earlier it will only be a matter of time till Mom decides to ask questions." retorted Ginny." Maybe you should confess what you did before she starts asking questions."

The boys realized that what Ginny said was true, their mom would somehow ferret the information from them and then she would blow her stack.

We are so dead little bro."

May as well go out and dig"

"Our own grave and bury ourselves."

"Maybe he will return to his old size and it will be left a mystery?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Oh yeah and with our luck he will remember"

"Picking up the Shrinking Potion ball."  
"We are in dragon doodoo no matter which way we look at it.

Ron groaned as he fell back on one of the twins beds.

**Hogwarts**

"Professor Dumbledore, You must co-operate with the Ministry on this. There have been a few sporadic attacks by Death Eaters near Diagon Alley. But to advertise the unsupported fact that He-who-should-not-be-named is back and behind them would cause more panic."Fudge was restlessly pacing back and forth in front of Dumbledores desk.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and answered "I disagree, If you did not believe Harry who witnessed Voldemorts return, remember you saw the dark mark appear on Severus's arm and that in it self shows that Voldemort is back and there should be warnings so that precautions can be taken.

"Yes I saw the mark and just because he was released into your care after his trial does not mean that he won't go back and join with his fellow Death Eaters."Fudge snapped, "Where is he now? Off killing innocent women and children so to scare us into thinking He-who-shall-not-be-named is back?"

Minerva who had taken a position near the study window exploded, "I resent that remark, Severus may be ill tempered and caustic but I know he would not do such a terrible thing."

"He was a Death Eater during the last war Professor McGonagall and he may miss the bloodshed and mayhem he and his friends caused."argued Fudge.

"No I can assure you he has not joined back up, I sent him away from the castle to visit a few of our friends for a few weeks " Dumbledore said calmly.

"You better be able to account for his movements Dumbledore. The Ministry will want full details of his activities."

"Once again I assure you he is innocently doing what I have asked of him."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Percy moved one of his pieces and then waited for Severus to make his move. Severus moved a knight forward one space and Percy laughed, as his queen was able to strike the piece down. Severus looked back down at the chessboard and frowned. "You should not have let yourself be distracted" said Percy.

Severus glared at Percy then reached out and moved his bishop to checkmate Percy's king. Percy stared at the board. "I should have seen that move. Congratulations Sevy you beat me fair and square."

**Privet Drive**

Harry was peeved once again with his enforced lock down. He was stuck in his room as punishment for talking back to his Uncle. His stomach churned from hunger as he looked at the dried bread and glass of water that had been given to him for supper.

He spotted the Weasleys elderly Owl heading his way and opened the window to let him in.

Errol flew in and fell on the bed where Harry retrieved the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I understand that Ron sent you a letter telling of our visitor, Severus and what happened to him. We are hoping you would like to come to the Burrow also. Professor Dumbledore had requested our help with little Severus and we thought it would be nice if he could get to know you while he is a child. It might make everything easier between the both of you when he does regain his Adulthood._

_Molly Weasley_

Harry sat on his bed beside Errol who was resting and smirked. He looked over at Hedwig "Of course anything is better than staying here, right? I don't suppose being around Snape the child can't be worse than Snape the adult." With that Harry wrote a quick reply back after giving Errol some water and a bit of dried bread.

**Hermiones Home**

Hermione had just finished putting her books away for the night when Hermes came swooping in through the open window. Her first thought was ' what is Percys Owl doing here? ' and then she took the letter from him and opened it.

_Dear Hermione_

_As you know from Ron, we have Severus staying with us and Arthur and I thought it would be nice if you and Harry could be here so you could get to know him better. He may not be a child for long but we don't know when he will return to his adult state. If you would like to come please let us know. _

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione grinned as she planned to say yes after all she thought it would be interesting to see Professor Snape as a child.

**The Burrow **

Ginny decided to leave the room where the boys were looking scared at the thought of their Mother finding out and went to her room. Ron and the twins were wondering if they should fess up and get the punishment that they knew their Mother would deal them over with. Ron suggested that they think about it overnight before coming clean. The twins agreed for now as it was late and Mom would not be as easy on them as she would be in the morning, at least that is what they hoped.

After playing Wizards Chess with Percy, Severus sat down with his legs folded on the floor near the fireplace and was writing a letter to Albus when Remus sat down nearby and watched the little boy as he wrote. Severus finished the letter, sealed it in an envelope with Albus Dumbledore written on the outside and set it on the little table where the floo poder was sitting so Molly would find it and send it off for him.

Severus noticed Remus had sat near him and for some reason he felt nervous but figured that it was because he knew that Remus was a werewolf though he seemed to be a nice guy normally.

Once he sat down Remus wasn't sure how he should start talking to Severus now he was just a child. He thought he had better say something though since Severus was obviously wondering why he was sitting near him.

"Severus can you remember anything from the past?" a curious Remus asked.

"I have some memories but I rather not think of them." Said Severus thoughtfully "I think sometimes I see some of my grown up ones but they go away."

Remus drew in his breath, "You know sometimes it helps to talk about the things that bother us."

Severus drew his knees up and his arms wrapped around his legs.

Remus noticed the tension and remembered how Severus had always done this when he was at school. It was as if he was waiting to be attacked.

"Do you remember a few years ago you used to make wolfsbane potion for me each month so I could teach

Defence Against The Dark Arts Classes at Hogwarts?"

Severus turned his head and tried to remember. Vague images flitted through his mind but it was as if he saw everything through a smoky bit of glass. "No, not clearly."

"I really appreciated the time and effort you took to help me then." said Remus

Severus gazed up at him "I don't remember doing it, but it is nice to know I did something to make someone happy."

Remus told him "Sometimes things that one can't remember when awake, show up in their dreams."

A brittle laugh escaped Severus "In nightmares you mean."

Remus put his arm around the boy as he could understand what Severus was talking about. "Yes sometimes that does happen."

Molly and Arthur watched Remus and Severus talking as they were waiting for the Owls to come back with replies from Harry and Hermione which they hoped would be soon.

Severus was starting to feel tired and Molly noticed him starting to nod off so she told him to hop along to bed. Severus gave her an odd look and said, "I would rather walk if you don't mind Mrs Weasley."

He wondered why everyone started to laugh but then Molly said "Call me Molly Severus, and I will be up in a bit to tuck you in so you better scoot up those stairs." as she gave him a warm hug and then released him.

Severus then said "Good night!" and scooted up the stairs to bed.

Remus said as he watched the little boy heading up the stairs "You know I feel even worse now about what James, Sirius and Peter did to make his life so miserable when we were going to school. I was no better because I could have done something to stop them."

Arthur looked at his sad friend "that was then Remus you can't change the past, but look at the chance you have of being his friend now."

Remus sighed "I guess you are right, but are you sure anything we do now will make a difference when he returns to adulthood?"

"We're not sure, neither is Dumbledore really, but we are hoping that yes, it will make a difference." Arthur responded.

"I for one hope so Dad, I never liked him at all when he was my professor, but I do like him as a child." said Percy.

While they were talking Hermes flew in and glided to a stop onto Percys shoulder. Percy took the letter from him and noticing it was from Hermione handed it to his mother. Errol wasn't too far behind as he flip-floped into the kitchen and crash landed on the table. Arthur went into the kitchen and picked Errol up and took Harry's reply from him. Errol ruffled up his feathers and flew over to his perch where he started to eat some food.

Arthur went back into the living room and sat down to read Harry's reply.

Molly opened Hermiones reply first.

_Dear Arthur and Molly_

_Yes I would be very happy to accept your invitation to come to the Burrow. I am looking f orward to meeting Severus as he is now._

_Hermione_

_"_Wonderfull." Molly said, "She accepted our invitation."

"You want me to open Harry's now" asked Arthur

"Of course I do Arthur what does he say?"

Arthur opened the letter and read it.

_Hello Arthur and Molly_

_YES, Thanks for the invitation, I would be very happy to come to the Burrow.I will even accept the fact that Snape will be at the Burrow when I am there._

_Harry_

Arthur frowned a little "He sounds desperate Molly, but I am not sure that he will get along with Sev."

"Give him time Arthur when he sees Severus he may come to accept him like we do." said Molly as she stood up. "I see there is a letter for Albus." Molly said as she noticed it sitting on the little table."I will mail it in the morning she said with a smile as she went up to tuck Severus in.

"Molly really misses the days when our children needed to be tucked in." said Arthur lovingly as he watched her climbing the stairs.

"She certainly is putting a lot of effort into looking after Severus," noted Remus.

"Yes, and Severus is being so unnaturally nice, for an eight year old. I wonder when he will be truly comfortable enough being around us to start objecting to all the fuss." said Arthur with an amused smile.

"Dad I was wondering, did Dumbledore mention how badly abused Severus had been as a child?" asked Percy

Arthur was startled by the question then said, "Why do you ask Percy?"

"He has a guarded look in his eyes sometimes and I can't explain it but I feel there is a lot of pain inside him" explained Percy. "Ginny noticed some things too."

"I didn't think it was that obvious, but yes Percy, Dumbledore told us some of the things Severus had been subjected to by his Parents."Arthur told him. "But I don't think Severus would appreciate his life story being discussed among the family." Arthur told him firmly.

"I understand Dad." Percy said as he shifted restlessly and then settled back in his chair.

Molly went into Severus's room where she found him curled up under the covers and nearly asleep. He moved slightly and opened his eyes momentarily when he sensed her presence then fell back to sleep, She adjusted the covers around him and made sure he was comfortable before saying good night and leaving the room.

When Molly had come back down she slipped out to the kitchen and brought out four hot chocolates for them to have before they went up to bed.

"There hasn't been any reference in the Daily Prophet to the fact Harry had seen He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named come back or the fact that there has been an increase in Death Eater activity.

Remus you know that the Ministry will not allow that information to leak out as it would cause a panic and Fudge won't believe that He-Who-Should-Not-Be Named is back, until he actually sees him with his own two eyes. Percy said wryly "But then it would probably be too late for much of anything to be done."

"I know Arthur and you are caught in the middle since you work there. I am not having a lot of luck either with the werewolves as they distrust me. I almost dread what could possibly happen if Severus doesn't change back to his adult state? He can't spy for the Order now that he is a child, I don't suppose he still has the dark mark either on his arm.

Molly asked, "If he doesn't go to the Death Eater meetings what would happen to him?"

He would be killed more than likely." Remus said Bluntly.

"But he is a child."

"Now he is, but once he becomes an adult again the dark mark would more than likely reappear on his arm and He-Who Should-Not-Be -Named would know and summon him." explained Remus

"We will just have to try to work with what we know Remus and find other means to get the information." Arthur said..

"And hope that Sev doesn't become an adult till it is all over." said Molly to herself as she glanced up in the direction of Severus's room.

_Severus felt an uncomfortable silence surrounding him as all sounds around him dimmed and he turned his head to see a tall thin man approaching with a thick belt that he drew back as he readied himself to strike the terrified little boy. The man spat, as he got closer and snarled "It is time I gave you another Whipping boy. Severus backed away, terrified of that man who was grinning at the thought of administering yet another beating. The belt was raised, and descended fast and hard towards the little boy who had fallen in his attempt to get away. Severus rolled out of the way to avoid being struck and heard the slap of the leather belt as it struck the floor._

A muffled thud was heard above the living room and curious all four went up to see what had happened. They found Severus still half asleep struggling to get himself free of the covers that had tangled around him when he fell out of bed.

He cried out "No Father." while he tried to avoid the descending belt. His body twisted around and his arms went up over his head as he tried to protect himself.

Arthur said to Molly "be careful he isn't fully awake yet, whatever he is dreaming has obviously terrified him,"

Molly talked quietly hoping that Severus would hear her and calm down."Sev come on wake up it is only a dream come on love wake up."

Sev could hear her as if in the distance and the figure of the tall thin man faded away as Severus started to come fully awake.

Molly was finally able to pick him up and held his trembling body close to her, soothing him softly with her voice.

"Percy could you please get me a vial of dreamless sleep from the top shelf please?" asked Molly. "I think Sev really needs it this time."

Arthur and Remus were both on their knees with Molly watching the little boy as he shook.His eyes still glassy with sleep. Molly could feel his pounding heart through the covers that were still partly wrapped around him.

Percy returned with the vial of dreamless sleep and gave it to Arthur.

Arthur said quietly "Sev its all right now, you are still at the Burrow, you were just having a nightmare." as he reached out and stroked Severus's hair back away from his face.

"Here is some dreamless sleep potion that Madame Pomfrey had sent for you to take." Arthur said as he showed the vial to Severus.

Severus looked blankly at the vial but took it willingly when Arthur tipped it towards his mouth.

Severus fell back to sleep while Molly held him and then she gently unravelled the bed cover away from him and Remus took them and remade the bed then folded the covers back.

Arthur took the sleeping boy from Molly and laid him gently on the bed as Percy and Remus helped Molly stand up.

"I wonder if he will be all right." said Remus as he watched the sleeping child.

"He should be able to sleep peacefully till morning now." said Arthur

Remus asked "What was his father doing to him that made him cry out like that."

Arthur told him "His father was extremely abusive according to Dumbledore. In fact Sev ended up in Saint Mungo's on various occasions.

"You know I never thought about how abused he must have been before he came to Hogwarts, and then I wasn't much help either when James, Sirius and Peter hurt him."

"Regrets Remus?" asked Molly gently " The past is over but you can start afresh and help him now."

Remus nodded and leaned over to run his hand across Severus's hair.


	10. Harry and Hermione

Chapter 10- Harry and Hermione

**Privet Drive**

"I hope Harry is ready, I would hate to have any muggles waking up and noticing us." said Arthur looking up and down the street in front of the Dursley home.

"There, look through the window isn't that Harry with his Aunt and Uncle?" " Asked Remus as he pointed towards the house.

"Isn't that nice of them to get up to see him off." Arthur said as he scratched the side of his head above his ear " I didn't think they were that type."

Remus studied the scene as he slipped closer to the window" I don't think they are up to see him off, in fact they look like they are giving him a hard time." He growled as his eyes narrowed.

His Aunt Petunia was yelling at inside Harry and Uncle Vernon who was loudly protesting that Harry had no right to accept an invitation without clearing it with them first and anyway he had chores that they needed him to do.

Harry stood there in front of the window with his arms folded with his trunk, broom and Hedwig sitting beside him on the carpet.

"I will not have it, you get that freaky junk back up to your room before I back hand you." said Vernon ."You are not going anywhere."

Harry's eyes narrowed "Try it Uncle Vernon, if you want major trouble."

"And what are you going to do about it, you are not allowed to use your magic here since you are underage," Snapped Vernon whose face was reddening.

Petunia was looking around anxiously as Vernon's voice started to rise. She was twisting her hands together as she said nervously "Please not too loud dear, the neighbors."

Harry glanced towards the window and though inside he was seething spoke calmly "I don't have to do anything about it Uncle Vernon, but I think my escort would have plenty to say." as he motioned to Arthur and Remus to come in.

"WHAT." roared Vernon, as he twisted around and saw the two wizards standing there near the window watching the scene inside. "They better not come in, this is my house." snarled Vernon, as the door opened.

Harry's eyes glittered as he said "I wouldn't try to rile them up Uncle for the one is actually a werewolf...and a very dear friend of my godfather"

Petunia froze and she stared at the two wizards who were waiting for Harry. Vernon went white as the shabbiest and wildest looking wizard stepped forward slowly and carefully.

"Harry have you everything ready?" Remus asked Harry as he glowered at Petunia and Vernon who shrank back fearing that he was going to turn into a werewolf right then and there.

"Yes Remus I do." Harry replied back calmly.

Arthur removed his wand from his cloak and the Dursleys were terrified they were going to come to harm when he said, "Open the cage Harry and let Hedwig fly back to the Burrow."

Harry reached down and popped the latch. Hedwig came out and spread her wings, ready to fly off.

Arthur waved his wand and the door opened so Hedwig could fly away then he waved it again and the rest of Harry's belongings vanished.

**Hermiones Home**

Hermione was making sure everything She needed was packed for her visit to the Burrow when She heard the crack of a person Apparating outside her home. She opened her window and looked outside towards the large oak tree in the yard where she saw Percy standing and looking around cautiously. She signaled him to come to the door and she went down the stairs to let him in. Her parents were already up and greeted Percy when he stepped in.

**The Burrow**

"I wonder how Harry and Hermione will react to Severus when they see him." said Ginny to the twins who were tickling Severus on the floor of the living room where they had pounced on him as he came down for breakfast.

"They will probably ask"

" What we are doing with a little leprechaun

" Hanging about. Since he is so short"  
" and dressed in green and silver."

"H-H-Hey st-stop pu-pu-please." Severus was laughing and wiggling as he tried to get away from the twins. He managed to hit them with a surge of magic that gave them both a shock.

"Ouch that hurt you little twerp."

"St-stop tickling me then." Severus panted from laughing so much.

"I think you better quit tickling him for now." said Ginny "Mom might get mad if you keep it up."

"Yeah I guess you are right Ginny."

"But there is always later."

They remarked as they grinned at Severus who stuck out his tongue at them then scrambled away before they could reach him and went into the kitchen where Molly was making breakfast. He picked up a cauldron cake and sat down as Molly placed a plate of sausages and pancake in front of him. Ron had already sat down at the

table and was eating a stack of sausages and pancakes with a couple bacon sandwiches on the side.

"Honestly you two really should act your age and not your shoe size." said an exasperated Ginny.

"Aw come on Ginny we aren't hurting him"

"We're just teaching him how to laugh." the twins told her with innocent looks on their faces.

"Anyway if he didn't like being tickled "

"He should have kept out of the way of our fingers."

"You know that sounds rather stupid even as an excuse," said Ginny who lowered her voice to a whisper "Anyway, are you going to fess up to mom about you know who?"

"Not yet Ginny, you know how scared he gets when mom yells"

"So we thought we would tell her when he isn't around."

"And when is that going to be? Ginny asked softly "When he is already grown back up and out of here?"

"Wel-l-l-l Yeah somethin' like that.".

"Chickens." Ginny said flipping her long red hair back and then heading out to the kitchen where she helped herself to a cauldron cake and sat down across from Severus who was calmly eating his breakfast.

The twins shrugged their shoulders then followed her into the kitchen. They sat down beside Severus and started to fill their plates with pancakes and sausages.

"When is Harry and Hermione going to be here Mom?" asked Ron as he poured syrup over his pancakes and sausages.

"Any time now dear" she said, as She bustled about watching everything as it cooked. The teakettle was starting to sing and She turned down the heat under it with a wave of her wand.

Molly glanced over to the Weasley clock and smiled as the hands signifying Arthur and Percy swung to traveling which meant they were heading home. She went back to making breakfast just as Harrys belongings materialized in the living room and Hedwig came flying in the window of the kitchen. Severus looked up at Hedwig and his eyes widened. "Oh wow whom does She belong to?" he asked as he admired her.

Molly watched Hedwig fly over to a convenient perch near Hermes and said "She belongs to Harry who should be here any moment with Arthur and Remus.

It wasn't long after Molly spoke that Arthur and Remus came in with Harry who had held onto Remus as they apparated from Privet Drive to the Burrow. Percy wasn't too far behind with Hermione. As the pair of them walked in everybody greeted them as if they hadn't seen them for a very long time. A homey and warm feeling penetrated the small room as everyone managed to find room at the long wooden table. Severus looked up to see the boy who had such a nice looking snowy owl. This Harry person who came in with Arthur and Remus looked

interesting as did the girl with the brown bushy hair.

Harry glanced around the Burrow, as he was happy to be back where he was appreciated and felt loved. He grinned at seeing everybody setting around the table till he spotted Severus. He frowned then went over to sit beside Ron who was unable to talk with his mouth full of pancake and syrup. Molly was smiling happily as Arthur, Remus and Hermione sat down. She told them to tuck in as she set out more food.

Severus noticed the frown and thought sadly that here was another person who was not happy to see him. Sev sighed then decided to keep quiet and say nothing until the big boy said something first. Hermione on the other hand noticed Severus and smiled warmly, as she introduced herself. Harry gave her an odd look as if he thought she was out of her mind. Severus was drinking his juice and when he set the glass down he said quietly in a shy voice "Hi" back.

Remus silently watched the interaction between them, and then pursed his lips as he wondered if anything beneficial would come out of having Harry and Severus at the burrow at the same time.

"So Harry how did your Aunt and Uncle react when you told them you were going to come to the Burrow?" asked Ginny.

"They didn't care for it much, in fact they were up this morning trying to force me to stay with them."

"Obviously they didn't succeed since you are here." said Ron

"I take it that they weren't too happy to see Dad and Remus"

"at their door so early in the morning." said the twins.

"You could say that especially when I told them that Remus was a werewolf, they were terrified that he was going to change and eat them at any moment." Harry told them with a wide grin.

Remus smiled ruefully as everyone laughed at the idea that he could change willfully.

**Hogwarts**

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were sitting in the Great Hall with Filius Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey enjoying s much deserved breakfast as they made plans to go on their vacations when they spotted an owl flying in their direction with a letter held in his beak.

"It is the Weasleys owl Errol." said Minerva as Errol came down and slid into their midst. Albus took the letter from Errol who flipped back onto his feet then flew off as erratic as ever.

"Oh dear what is it now, I hope there is nothing wrong with Severus." Albus said, his brow wrinkled with worry. He then looked at the front of the envelope and smiled as he read his name on the front.

"It is from Severus, I forgot his handwriting would not be the same now that he is a child.."

"So what has he written?" squeaked Filius

"Yes do tell us" Chorused Minerva and Poppy.

"All right I will." replied Albus who was opening the envelope and taking out the parchment. "Hmmmff" Albus cleared his throat "Lets see now.."

_Hi Albus_

_I got your letter okay. Thanks for telling me about the twins. They are funny and like to tease._

_We all went frogging and we all fell into the pond. Ron was laffing at us so Ginny and I pulled him in too._

_I got some frog spawn any way. They are swimming in a fishtank that Percy give me to use._

_I guess you call it havin fun. Mrs. Weasley was not happy when she saw us come in all wet and muddy._

_I learned how to play chess and gobstones with Percy._

_Mrs Weasley made a lot of snaks that she told me to eat when im hungry. It is nice of her._

_Say hi to evryone for me._

_Severus._

Each of them burst out laughing as they read the slightly misprinted letter.It certainly made their day better.

"He sounds like he is happy." said Minerva with feeling.

"Albus chuckled "I must ask Molly sometime about the frogging incident."

Filius grinned. "You weren't kidding when you told Fudge that Sev is doing exactly what you told him

to do."

**The Burrow**

The twins went to their room after breakfast and started working on a new idea for Weasleys Wheezes as they liked to call their inventions The noise level from their room was about normal for them as they worked getting the new jokes just right. They had a pile of fake wands that they had finished stacked up in a box under their window and were working on making fireworks that did a lot of insane things besides making pretty designs in the sky.

Arthur and Percy had left the Burrow and apparated to their work at the Ministry after breakfast and Remus was relaxing talking to Harry and Hermione whom he hadn't seen in a while.

Molly was doing laundry, that seemed to be never ending some days, Molly wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't for the Ironing.

"Remus I haven't seen you since Snape revealed you were a werewolf and cost you your job." said Harry

"Harry I told you then and I am telling you now, it didn't matter, I could only be there for a year anyway and Severus did help me keep the job and prevented me from harming anyone by making the Wolfsbane potion every month."

Hermione was talking with Ginny and Ron while they watched Severus who was reading curled up in the stuffed chair near the fireplace.

"So I had wedged the ball against the leg of my desk for Mrs Norris to find. I didn't think Snape would look down at the floor and find it then end up here as an eight year old kid that Mom would make such a fuss over."

Hermione looked over at Severus and said, "You know it sounds very strange to talk like this, usually one talks of growing up not backwards. He looks to be only five years old and he is eight?"

"That's what he said he was and Mom is just being Mom, Ron. I swear you must be jealous of the attention she has been giving him." Ginny said, as she tasted a ginger newt.

"You think he would mind if I picked him up?" Asked Hermione "I have to admit he does look cute and cuddly as a little boy."

Ron's eyes crossed as he heard Hermione's question "Oh for crying out loud Hermione are you going to act like Mom too?"

Ginny giggled as Hermione got up and went over to where Severus was reading and picked him up book and all.

"Hey." Severus yelped in surprise as he felt Hermione pick him up and hold him close to her.

"Hi Severus" said Hermione as she couldn't resist hugging him. "I didn't realize how cute and cuddly you really are."

"CUTE! I am not CUTE!" roared Severus who tried to wiggle away.

Hermione laughed "Of course you are and from the looks of the book you are reading still very smart."

"Oh great, what a wonderful combination." groaned Ron "He is smart I grant you that but cute?"

Severus stopped wiggling and with one eyebrow raised looked up at Hermione and said "Please tell me you are not one of my former students."

Ron then chuckled "Sorry Sev but she is. You called her the insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione looked daggers at Ron "You can be such a git sometimes Ron."

Severus stared at her "Know-it-all?"

"Yeah, that is what you called her because she memorizes everything she ever reads, I told you about her the other day." said Ginny.

Severus studied Hermione who sat him carefully down on the couch and then grinned shyly as both Ginny and Hermione sat down with him.

Harry and Remus were sitting in chairs facing each other and they talked about things that they had done since they last met. Then they started to talk about Severus.

"Severus is just a little boy right now Harry and he does not remember anything that happened to him after the age of eight, why don't you approach him like you would any other little child and let him get to know you." Remus asked Harry who was glancing over at the little child that was being hugged by Hermione.

"Are you sure Remus, I would like to but I am not sure if he would want to talk to me." said Harry

"You will find a lot in common with him Harry."

"I would--like what?"

Remus sighed and thought over what he had been told then looked squarely into Harry's green eyes. "He has had a childhood similar to yours, though I suspect it was more violent."

Harry reacted with amazement " You have got to be kidding me right? This is Snape who glories in being nasty, unfair and cruel."

"Harry, I think he was that way because he was afraid of letting anybody get close so they could hurt him, Like the Marauders did." Remus said sadly as he remembered what his friends were like towards Severus. "The only one who has ever gotten close to him is Dumbledore."

"You think I should try then."

"Yes go and say hi, I think both of you would benefit from getting to know each other.

Harry went over to where Severus was sitting with Hermione and Ginny. Ron was leaning against the wall nearby trying to figure out why the girls were so entranced with Severus. He was only an eight- year- old kid for Merlin's sake.

Harry went over and sat back on his heels and looked at Severus with surprise as upon closer inspection he saw a child who was very thin, shy and sad with a hopeful expression all in one.

Harry felt a little ridiculous as he introduced himself "Hi Severus, the name is Harry, Harry Potter.."

Severus was feeling a little overwhelmed by all this attention and he asked shyly "Is that big white Owl yours?"

Harry grinned "Yes she is, her name is Hedwig, would you like to see her up close.?"

Severus nodded as Ron crossed his eyes.

Harry called for Hedwig to come to him and she flew in gracefully and set down near Harry who stroked her head gently. "Hedwig" he asked, "will you let this little boy touch you?"

Hedwig turned her head to look at the little boy whose eyes were large and expressive in his all too pale face.

She ruffled her feathers then bent her head just a little to let him know he could touch her.

"Go on and touch her." Harry said and Severus reached out with his small hand timidly and stroked her soft white feathers. His face lit up as he pet her and Harry felt an odd warm glow around his own heart as he watched.


	11. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 11- Secrets revealed

It felt weird knowing that his potions master was no longer the man he knew, but a small child who was actually a lot like himself. Harry had placed Severus on his knee and was finding out that talking to the little boy was much easier than he thought.

"That scar looks like a lightning bolt," stated Severus as he reached his hand up and gently touched it.

Harry resisted the urge to pull back "Yeah I know, It is a souvenir from my childhood when Voldemort killed my parents.

Severus studied the scar "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes it does"

Severus thought for a few moments and remembered "Then it is a curse scar."

"That's right Sev."

Severus's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Harry. "The person who gave it to you could enter your head. and see what you are thinking, if he was still alive."

Harry blinked his eyes "Wha- What do you know about it? I thought you couldn't remember the stuff you knew when you were older."

Severus looked very solemn " My Mother taught me a lot about hexes and curses."

Ginny's eyes went wide as did Ron's when they heard that. Their parents would never think of teachng them hexes and curses especially at so young an age.

Hemione asked Severus as she was curious as to how much he knew "And how do you stop someone from getting inside your mind?

Severus rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers as he tilted his head "To stop someone from seeing your thoughts you have to know how to block your mind. I think it is called Occu- Occum.."Severus knew it, but he had a hard time pronouncing the word and looked over at Remus, who was the only adult in the room for help.

Remus smiled at Severus "I think the word you want is Occlumency."

Severus grinned "Yeah that is it, the other word for someone going into your mind is leg- legims no Legiil..."Severus started to get frustrated as he tried to pronounce the word.

Remus once again supplied the word. "Legilimens!"

"That's it," said Severus. He pouted a little then said, "I know how to do it, but I think I was older when I learned properly."

Remus smiled as he looked at the little earnest face , "Thats all right Severus you will learn again as you get older" Remus looked over at Harry who was flabbergasted "Harry"

Harry looked over at Remus a little bemused." I know he is now only eight years old but this is sounding a little too much like a lesson."

Remus smiled "Harry I think Severus has brought up a good point. I think we better speak to Headmaster Dumbledore and see about getting you lessons."

Severus forehead wrinkled as he said, "If I was bigger I could teach him how to block his mind, but I can't even say the words properly."

Remus looked over at the boy, "Yes you were an extremely accomplished Leglimens when you were an adult, ---wait, Severus you said you know how to do it." Remus thought a moment "try to enter Harry's mind."

Severus nodded and then he concentrated while he gazed into Harrys green eyes. Harry felt strange as his mind was invaded. He felt exposed.

Severus told him "I looked into your mind and saw a little kid in a tree being laughed at by some big people, a dog was below him barking... the little boy was really scared." Severus said sadly.

Harry looked at him with amazement " Good Merlin's beard you can see into my mind. That was me in the tree."

Remus stroked his chin with his hand as he thought. "Severus, Maybe some of your Adult powers are still with you. Do you think you could teach Harry? With the headmasters permission of course,"

Severus thought a moment "I suppose I Could but why? The person who gave him the curse scar is dead isn't he?

Harry glanced around at the others who weren't sure what to say then looked down at Severus. No he isn't, he is very much alive." Harry told him. "A ritual was performed that brought him back to human form."

Severus frowned and thought. "Flesh of a servant, blood of an enemy.." he said as he closed his eyes and pictured in his mind the lessons his mother taught him out of an old black book that she said was old and very valuable.

Severus looked up at Harry's horrified face. He felt frightened and tears started to form in his eyes.

Molly had come into the room after doing some laundry and saw Severus starting to cry.

"Sevy, what is the matter." Molly asked as she picked him up out of Harry's arms and cuddled him. She looked at Harry. Severus was sniffling softly snuggled up in Molly's arms.

"Mom he wanted to know about Harry's scar and when Harry told him how he got it, Sev knew it was a curse scar." explained Ron

"Yes he seems to know quite a bit, he even knows some words of the charm that Wormtail was saying to bring back Voldemort last year." said Harry.

Remus spoke up "Molly, I suspect some of his adult powers will surface over time and besides he was taught the dark arts by his mother and that also explains why he came to school knowing more hexes and curses than any seventh year student. I just didn't think he knew them that young."

Molly sighed and said, " Albus told us that Eileen taught him the dark arts! Poor boy when he should have been learning childhood activities." Molly held Severus tighter.

Hermione had stood up and rubbed his back gently as Molly held him. "I guess that is one of the reasons he wanted to teach the Defense against the Dark Arts course so badly when he did grow up.

**Riddle House**

The tall thin man with the snakelike face was hissing as he studied the group of black hooded masked men in front of him. Furiously he asked in a cold high voice "Where is Snape sssss?I wish too see and speak with him."

One trembling figure detached himself from the group and went to his knees "M-m-my Lord he was not at the school when I last checked.. Dumbledore would not tell where he went."

Another figure came forward and went to his knees as he reported, "I checked out Spinners End and he was not there either."

"Sssssssssssssfind him and bring him back to me." hissed the man as he drew out his wand and pointed it at the two terrified figures "CRUCIO."

**The Burrow**

Molly and Remus were concerned as Severus had been very upset and it took them ages to get him to talk to them. Molly had gone over to the old rocking chair and sat down and held him close to her as she rocked gently.-. When he was finally encouraged to talk they found out that he had expected to be beaten. He had forgotten what his Mother had told him, not to let other people know that he knew the things she had taught him. He would be punished, as they would not approve of him learning so much before going to school.

"Poor baby." crooned Molly as she rocked gently and cuddled him. " You won't be beaten, your mother was wrong to tell you such things."

Remus muttered under his breath "It was more than likely she was afraid of landing in Azkaban for practicing the dark arts."

"Is Severus in trouble mom?" asked Ron "He must be a dark wizard since his mother taught him all that stuff."

"No Ron he is not in trouble, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have given him a second chance if he had been truly been a dark wizard.

"I agree Molly" said Remus " A lot of the hexes he used in school were ones that James and Sirius used on him. James even took Severus's Potion book as a joke and found writing in it with some curses that Severus had created." Remus stroked his chin and then said, "I don't think he ever returned it because that was the day Severus was told his Parents were dead. Funny thing was, he looked relieved as if he had been freed. It is only now I am beginning to fully understand."

Remus looked sad and regretful.

Hermione's cat Crookshanks came in from outside where he had been investigating the possibilities of catching the Gnomes that inhabited the garden full of weeds and uncut grass. His ears were flat and he was obviously nervous.

Hermione wondered why, until she looked out and saw that the sky was all black and snarly with thunder. The wind outside could be heard as it started to rattle the windows. Trees rustled as a wind swept by them.

Molly got up out of the chair with Severus still in her arms then turned around and sat him down on the chair when she heard the sounds of the developing storm. The four teens and Remus moved quickly and closed the windows and doors downstairs while Molly ran up the stairs to shut the windows upstairs.

Rain spattered on the windowpanes of the Burrow. The storm built up slowly till the sound of Thunder and Lightning flashes were simultaneous and the rain came down in sheets.

"Merlin that is some storm" exclaimed Hermione

"You said it."Harry replied, "It reminds me of the storm we had in third year when we played our first Quidditch game."

"You all right Sev?" asked Ginny who glanced towards the rocking chair where Severus was getting down.

"Severus mumbled "I'm fine" as he went up the stairs to check the window in his room. Ron followed him.

Molly shut the window in Percy's room and latched it. The rain flowed by in sheets. Molly grimaced and thought, "I sure wouldn't like to be out in a storm like this one." She turned around and looked over her third son's room to make sure everything was dry. She walked out of the room; and as she was going by the Twins room she overheard them talking over a formula.

Caterpillar, Daisy roots, Leech juice, Rat spleen, Shrivelfig."

"Okay those were the ingredients for the shrinking" "But what did we do to cause Snape to de-age" "We adjusted the amounts needed " "then mixed them..." "Oh no, we mixed it right to left and it required" "a back to forth motion." "But that in itself wouldn't cause the effect we are seeing..." "Maybe we better talk to mom,-- Now" "Yes we bet---"

The door crashed back on its hinges as Molly stomped into the room; her eyes were flaring in anger as she glared at The twins. Her nose flared as she breathed. The twins froze when the door opened and waited for the tirade with baited breath and hunched shoulders.

Molly went Ballistic now that she discovered that it was her own sons who had caused Severus to become a child. Her voice echoed all over as she roared, furiously at the twins who were shaking with fear as she blasted them..

"_YOU HAD THESE, THESE BALLS OF SHRINIKING POTION AND YOU USED THEM TO SHRINK SEVERUS/' _Molly roared as she glared at her sons.

"_WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US RIGHT OFF, -- YOU AND YOUR GAGS," _Molly's face was flushed with anger.

_"WHAT WILL PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WILL SAY WHEN HE FINDS OUT IT WAS YOUR FAULT." _

The twins put their hands up, palms out, as if to protect themselves "Mom we didn't intend to have Snape find the potion ball."

"_THEN WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING!" _Molly shrilled.

The boys replied with shaky voices. "Filch's cat, Mrs Norris was to find it, not Snape."

"_YOU BOYS ARE--_"

Severus stood outside his door and his face crumbled as he overheard Molly yelling. His lower lip trembled then he spun around and raced down the stairs avoiding Ron's attempt to grab him.

Hermione called up the stairs "_Severus just ran out into the storm!" _

Ron ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time _"MOM STOP YELLING." _Severus heard you screaming and he took off."

Molly swung around to face him and gasped "What—How!"

"He was coming up to his room when he heard you "

Mollys hand went over her mouth and her eyes widened with worry" We have to find the poor dear before he comes to harm.

"We can't stand here while the little twerp"

"Is out in the storm, we better go find him."

The twins left the room quickly and raced downstairs. Remus and Harry had already raced out after Severus who was running off towards Arthur's shed that was filled with muggle artefacts.

Remus and Harry took off after Severus and almost caught him when a finger of wind caught the little boy and lifted him up They heard him scream in terror as he felt this feet leave the ground and taken up over the fields.

Remus and Harry were horrified. "We better get help Harry, yelled Remus as the wind battered the door of the shed open.

"Right we better get Ron and the twins." Harry yelled back as they ran back to the house.

"NOOOOOO" Remus caught Molly by the shoulders as she went to run out the door. "No Molly You stay here, the boys and I will find him and bring him back safe."

"BUT He--"

"He might find his way back and there has to be someone here for him Please Molly."

Remus took control of the situation "Ginny you and Hermione stay with your mother. The boys and I will search the fields and surrounding area for him." Remus pointed his and said firmly "Accio brooms," Harry's Firebolt and four clean sweeps come flying out to them.

Molly's tears flowed as Hermione and Ginny caught hold of her and they held on to each other tight as Remus and the boys flew off in the direction that Severus was last seen heading.


	12. Little boy lost and found

Chapter 12 -Little Boy Lost and Found

Since Severus was so small and the wind so strong, he found he was unable to prevent himself from being blown across the fields. After a few minutes the wind slowed and Severus felt himself being deposited on the ground.

Severus lay there slightly stunned; he then rolled over and scrunched himself up into a tight ball, trying to make himself a smaller target

The storm lasted only ten minutes but in that time it had wreaked havoc over the countryside. Severus felt the storm lessening and he sat up and surveyed a gray and sodden world. He looked around and then froze as he saw an old wizard materialize in front of him.

The man leaning on a long staff was standing glaring down at Severus who was still sitting on the ground. Dark gray hair covered a face that could have been from one of Severus's nightmares. He looked like an animated jigsaw puzzle, each piece outlined by scars. Severus also noticed that he had a very thin gash for a mouth and part of his nose was missing. The large round eye that was constantly moving around in his head fascinated Severus.

"Well boy," the dour unsmiling man barked, "What are you doing here alone in the middle of nowhere. You should be home wherever that is."

Severus gathered his courage "I-I was brought here by the storm sir. "Severus went to stand up but he found his leg hurt too much for him to do so. The man saw that the boys leg was injured and brought his wand out then pointed it at Severus's Leg. He muttered a healing charm. "There boy, that should do the trick, come on now try Standing up."

Severus got up cautiously and found he could stand much better. The man studied the bedraggled boy in front of him. The shoulder length black hair was drenched and framed the boys face as he had brushed it back with the back of his small hand. His eyes were very sad and dull. He held himself straight up and faced the man.

"Hmmmmff" The man cleared his throat "all right now, where do you come from and what is your name."

Severus looked up at him and mumbled, "I live at..." Severus scrunched his face as he tried to remember exactly where he lived. " The Burrow sir."

Alastor Moody, for that is who was standing there wrinkled his brow and stared at Severus. "That is Arthur and Molly Weasleys place...I Don't recall hearing of any dark hair children other than Harry Potter being there."

Severus stuttered as he looked at Moody." Al-Albus Dumbledore asked th-them to take me in sir."

Moody growled "Indeed!" This is beginning to sound like an interesting tale young man."

Meanwhile Remus and the boys were flying low in a straight line about five feet apart from each other They could see a considerable distance each way across the fields. They had flown for over half an hour and wondered if they could have just missed seeing him among the tall grasses.

They each called out his name but it wasn't until they were about three miles away from the burrow, that they heard sounds of someone talking and flew over to where they could see a man standing in a cultivated field talking to a boy.

"Okay boys we better land and walk from here, just in case they are Muggles," said Remus.

"Hopefully the boy is Severus."

"We don't want to head home"

"Without him or Mom will strip"

"Our hides off for sure."

"There is only one way to find out and that is to get closer.," said Harry.

They moved closer carefully to where they could see the man and boy. As they got closer the man moved and pointed his wand at them as he pushed the boy down "Don't move." he growled "Make no sudden movements whoever you are, come out slowly with your hands out."

Remus stood up slowly with the boys following his lead. "REMUS LUPIN." Moody snapped, "What are you and these." he motioned towards the boys "Young men doing sneaking up on us."

Remus answered, "We were not sure if you were muggles standing out in the field. We were looking for a small boy who went missing from the Burrow.'

Moodys eye spun around as he grunted. He lowered his wand "Well now, isn't that a coincidence. Here I find a small boy who claimed he lived at the burrow because Albus asked them to take him in and then you come looking for him.

"Severus looked up and spotted the boys who greeted him joyfully.

"There you are you little scamp." yelled the twins.

"Severus got up and said in a very frightened and small voice." Are you mad at me?"

Harry blurted out "No Severus we are just happy that you are all right."

"We are going to have to get some weights to keep you from blowing away again." said Ron who was very relieved to see Severus alive.

"Severus." growled Alastor as he turned to study the boy. Who was in the process of being hugged and ruffed up "Are you related to Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts?" He asked gruffly.

The twins and Ron looked at each other as Remus replied calmly "He is Severus Snape, he had a slight accident which caused him to become a small boy on the last day of school."

"Hmm sounds like there is more to this story than meets the eye." Alastor Growled." I take it you want to return him to the Burrow."

"Yes sir we do, Molly is worried sick over his disappearance." explained Remus.

"Then you should do so and I caution you to be careful when talking to others. Don't be spreading around that this boy is Snape." growled Alastor.

"Why Alastor, is there something going on that we should be informed about?" asked Remus.

"I have heard that someone has been trying desperately to find Snape. There has been questions asked as to his whereabouts in quite a few places ." explained Alastor "If you value Snapes' life keep him safe, remember _constant vigilance."_

Alastor looked down at Severus who stared up at him with wide eyes "And you boy, do not try to run off again, it is too dangerous." Alastor smiled which made him look even more terrifying.

Alastor motioned Remus to come with him as the boys were starting to make Severus laugh by roughly tickling him as they expressed their relief at finding him. Alastor told Remus " I must admit I am curious Remus, about how long he is going to be a child.

"I have no idea how long he will be a child, maybe Professor Dumbledore will know.' answered Remus

"Yes, I will go talk to him. I never really trusted Snape due to his former Death eater activities, but then I don't trust anybody as you know." Alastor's eye swivelled back to watch Severus as he was being cuddled by one of the twins. "Maybe though, now that I have seen him as a child, I may just try and get to know that little scamp better." He stomped his wooden leg and taking his long staff turned and after gruffly saying goodbye to Remus and the boys apparated away..

Remus walked back to the boys and said "We better be off, I'll take Severus on my broom while you boys fly ahead to the burrow."

"All right Remus, are you sure Severus will be okay?" asked Ron

"He will be fine Ron, your mother will see to that." Remus chuckled

Back at the Burrow Molly was restless as she waited for Remus and her boys to return with Severus. She whispered "Please find him safe and sound." Hermione encouraged Molly to sit down and Ginny placed a cup of tea in front of her "The boys will find him Mother." said Ginny who looked out at the gray sky, which was slowly clearing away. She scanned the skies for any sign of Remus and the boys. Soon she thought she cold see five spots in the distance flying towards them. Hermione stood beside her and said, "There they are Molly, They will soon be here.

Molly gulped and mopped her eyes with the cuff of her robe as Remus and the boys came down into the yard. They each walked inside with Remus carrying Severus who was looking a little scared now that he was back.

Remus gave Severus to Molly who smothered the little boy in hugs and kisses then shooed him upstairs with the boys to get dried and into clean clothes. Remus scorgified his own clothes and dried himself off with a large towel that Molly materialized.

Molly told Remus to sit down for a cup of tea and snacks which Hermione and Ginny served.. After Severus and the boys came down from getting changed into some clean dry clothes, Molly sat down with him at the table and then alternated between telling him she was sorry for yelling and scolding him for running away and running the risk of being killed.

Remus sat with his hand resting beneath his chin watching this little Tableau as he drank his tea. He was thinking on how much a revelation this one visit was. He was thinking over what Alastor had told him along with what he himself had witnessed.

Molly told the twins "Your father and I will deal with you two miscreant's tonight after Sev goes to bed. "

Ron took a deep breath and said "You better include me in Mom, It was me who put the ball of shrinking potion in Snapes classroom. I thought Mrs Norris would have found it not him."

Molly's temper almost got the best of her when Severus shifted and she was reminded that he was still afraid. Severus tugged at the sleeve of her robe and she looked down at him. "What is it dear?"

Severus had a confused look on his face "You aren't going to hurt them are you?" he asked "They did help to come find me after I runned off."

Molly was surprised, "Honey they have to learn not to be so careless when they make up their gags and use them."

Severus then asked in a tiny voice "Are you going to yell again?" He gave her a sad eyed look as he waited for her to answer. She said with a sigh "I won't if you don't want me to, but I still have to tell their father about what they have done."

Severus lower lip trembled as he asked "And are you going to tell him I ran off and they went after me?"

Remus guffawed ."I-I-I think he has you there Molly because I think the next question will be 'are you going to admit to scaring the little twerp.' said Remus as he gasped for breath.

Severus kept looking up at Molly expectantly. Molly closed her eyes and said "I feel like I am being coerced into letting the boys off scott free."

Harry cracked up "Oh no if I hadn't heard it with my own ears I would not have believed that Snape was actually trying to swee-sweet talk Molly out of punishing you three." Hermione shook her head as everybody started to crack up.

This was the situation when Arthur and Percy walked in after apparating from work. They looked at each other as they stood outside in the little yard.

"Dad and Percy's here." called out Ginny who had spotted them coming in.

"Oh dear and supper isn't even ready!" exclaimed Molly as she stood up and set Severus in his chair beside the twins. She started supper as Arthur and Percy walked into the kitchen where everyone else was sitting and laughing.

"Can we get in on the joke?" asked Arthur scratching his ear as he looked around at he scene in front of him.

Percy's brow was furrowed as he gazed around and went over to Severus who was looking nonplussed.

"Severus, do you know why they are laughing like idiots?" asked Percy

Severus looked up at him with puzzled eyes and said slowly "I not sure but I think it is something I said."


	13. Investigations and information

Chapter 13- Information

**Hogwarts**

Moody was interested in Albus's story of how they had found Severus on the last day of school and

he was curious as to how long Dumbledore expected Snape to be a child. Dumbledore couldn't tell him how long as he hadn't yet found the solution to the mystery of Severus's de-aging.

Alastor glared around the office with his magical eye while he sat in the armchair that the Headmaster provided. He was thinking over and weighing the information he was given against what he had already knew.

"I don't like the situation at all Albus, The ministry is denying the fact that Voldemort has returned and is doing it's best to discredit Harry's story. Fudge seems to think Snape is helping the boy to cause unrest and discredit the Ministry by leading an attack near Diagon Alley. That is one of his reasons why he is interested in Snapes current whereabouts.

"Yes Alastor I thought it strange that Fudge is so interested in my Potion Masters whereabouts myself. I didn't want the fact that Severus is a child to be common knowledge and risk having put the Weasley's in peril from Voldemort and his faithful Death Eaters."

"To be honest with you Albus I had wondered myself if Snape hadn't gone back to Voldemort, you know I do not trust anybody who has borne the Dark Mark. I have hunted down and dealt with too many dark wizards to believe that one would become trustworthy. I still think we will need to emphasize constant vigilance on the part of the Weasleys."

"Why, do you think Severus would turn against us if he had a chance?" questioned Albus.

Alastor grumbled, "As I have always said I don't trust anything or anybody. We all need to exercise Caution, preparation and constant vigilance, which are most important ways to keep safe during these dark times. Seeing a younger Snape in the field; and then the way Lupin and those boys responded when they found him made me wonder..."

Albus leaned forward and asked "Wonder what? It is not like you to be indecisive."

Alastor growled "If Snape would go back to being a Death Eater when he regained his adulthood or could he become an entirely different man."

Albus smiled at the grouchy old Auror " We have been friends for a very long time Alastor and I have never known you to question your beliefs. Severus is gone back to being the child he was at eight Alastor; and I hope the experience of being with the Weasley's and their friends will influence him to become a much happier person when he becomes an adult."

"Hmmmmf' I am not questioning my beliefs Albus, I just like to know what we are dealing with in this situation. War ages children too quickly and families never truly recover from all they have lost. The last war was bad enough as many of our wizarding families were decimated and some wiped out entirely. Now we have an even greater task at hand.

Albus replied seriously "The mistakes of war have been repeated many times over the generations unfortunately the lessons that were learned are never remembered till it is too late.

Not long after Alastor left, Professor Dumbledore glanced up from his thoughts as he heard the sound of an owl's beak tapping the pane of his tower window. Curious and concerned as to why Harry's Owl Hedwig was outside his window, he reached out and opened the window wide. Hedwig flew in with two parchments tied to her leg. Albus untied it from Hedwig's leg and gave her an Owl treat while he unrolled one of the parchments. Severus had written another little letter to him.

_Hi Albus_

_It has been a busy few days here. A werewolf by the name of Remus is visiting; he said he used to go to school with me. He seems sad about it. I wonder why. A boy and girl came too by the name of Harry and Hermione. He has this neat white Owl and she has a big orange cat that likes to hunt Gnomes. Mrs Weasley was yelling at the twins and I got scared and runned away. We had a big storm and a big wind picked me up. I met a scary looking man who was friendly in a gruff kinda way. Remus and the boys found me and he knew them. We came back to the burrow and Mrs. Weasley was upset and she hugged and scolded me the whole time._

_Severus_

_P.s. Ron and the twins said they were the ones who made me small and they were trying to find out how to make me big again. Do I have to be made big again?_

Albus didn't know whether to laugh or be upset with the boy. Albus sighed as he rolled the parchment letter up and placed it carefully with the other one Severus had sent. He was sure that the Weasley family had everything under control. He expected Arthur's letter was about the twins and Ron.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_I am deeply sorry to say it was my three youngest boys who were the cause of Severus being de-aged. Molly had discovered this fact earlier today. Please advise us if you wish to speak to them in person, as you are Severus's guardian_

_Remus asked me to request that Harry start Occlumency lessons. We all know that Severus was an accomplished Legimens and Occlumens when he was older and shows signs that he still has the ability._

_Arthur Weasley_

Albus thought long and hard about Severus's question and whether he should have Harry learn Occumency as he sat back in his chair

**The Burrow**

Remus walked down the passageway to the living room and over to the fireplace where he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire. He knelt down and with his face in the flames said "Dumbledores office Hogwarts."

"Albus are you up?" Remus asked as he looked out of the flames.

" Yes I am Remus good to see you, I hear you are visiting the Weasley's" Albus calmly replied.

" Yes sir I am here and I suppose Hedwig has already delivered Severus's Letter along with Arthurs?" said Remus.

" Yes I have received them. It sounds like he has managed to keep himself occupied." chuckled Albus.

Remus smirked "Yes I suppose he has, it was a shock to actually see him after hearing Arthur and Molly talking about him staying here...they both forgot to mention he had become a child again."

Albus chuckled again.

"Severus mentioned in his letter that Harry and Miss Granger have come to the Burrow," Albus told him "How is Severus and Harry getting along?"

" Harry didn't seem to eager to associate with Severus. It took a little bit of coaxing before Harry finally talked to him. I suspect he also felt odd about seeing Severus as a child but they did talk,"

"Good, I am glad to hear that, it is good for them both to get to know each other better." said Albus.

"Yes they just might at that, with a little encouragement. Please tell Arthur I will be available tomorrow afternoon for a talk."

"Yes sir I will tell him."

**Riddle House **

Voldemort glared around at the assembled group."Lucius" he hissed, " have you not found any trace of Severus Snape?" as Nagina, his large, deadly snake slithered among the nervous masked men, smelling their fear

Lucius trembled, as he spoke "No my Lord he has not been seen by anyone since the term ended. It is as if he vanished." The sweat dripped down the side of his face under the mask and the scent of fear was evident to Nagina who raised her head towards him. " I have a plan to find our 'friend' Snape but we would have to act fast once it is put into effect."

"Ssss-so now you have a plan Malfoy, I am listening" hissed Voldemort as he held his wand to Lucius's chest. "I am running out of patience, I want to teach him a valuable lesson on neglecting his duty to me. Ssss."

The rest of the group glanced cautiously at each other wondering what Malfoy had in mind.

**The Burrow **

Severus had already retired to bed, as he was tired after such a long and exciting day when the others congregated in the kitchen for one last hot drink before retiring.

"It is good that I did not mention anything at the office about Severus being here for there have been some intense interest expressed at the Ministry as to his whereabouts." commented Arthur.

Percy replied "I haven't said anything either, I really think that it is very strange that Fudge has ordered the Aurors to find Severus and did not mention any other name in connection to the reported attacks by suspected Deatheaters."

"WHAT, he thinks Severus managed to do them all on his own?" exclaimed Molly.

"No but they would throw him into Azkaban without a second thought just to show that they are doing their job" answered Arthur.

"If anyone was involved in those attacks my money would be on Lucius Malfoy." Percy said with a decisive tone." +but with his money and influence he has managed to become very well connected."

"So in other words he probably paid to have suspicion placed on Severus, is that what you mean?" asked a horrified Molly.

"Yes though it puzzles me why he would." said Arthur. "Malfoy usually got along with Severus."

"Yeah, Snape would usually favour Draco even if he was in the wrong." Harry complained with just a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"I think it is more because of the Malfoy influence Harry, if Severus had punished Draco he could complain to his father who would have used his influence to cause trouble for Severus and possibly Dumbledore for hiring him" Remus explained

"Anyway to the matter at hand, I have informed Professor Dumbledore that it was you two boys and Ron who have caused Professor Snape to become an eight year old child again." said Arthur as he sat back in his armchair and entwined his fingers as he thought. " He will probably want all the details of how you made the potion so a suitable antidote can be created."

"Now that Professor Dumbledore has been informed."

"About us making the potion that caused Severus to"

"Become a child. Will we be allowed to create the antidote?"

"We will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore Tomorrow afternoon. He will have the final decision on what is to be done." Arthur told them firmly. "Since Severus cunningly tricked your mother into promising not to punish you I think we will have to abide by what he says since he is Severus's legal guardian."

"We knew there was going to be a loophole somehow." groaned Ron and the twins as they looked at each other

Afterwards when Harry and Ron went upstairs to their room on the fifth landing Harry asked Ron "Isn't it strange how different Snape is now that he is a kid!"

"Yeah I know, to be honest since he came everyone has been fussing over him, especially Mom." grumbled Ron.

"Ron, if I didn't know any better I would say that you are jealous of a poor obviously abused child.

"Hmmmf," was all Ron would say in answer.

Harry noticed the balls of potion in their box on the dresser "Ron I thought you would have gotten rid of these by now.'

"I think they are safer just sitting there Harry."

"Well don't think of accidentally letting them break near me Ron, I don't want to find myself waking up a new born baby or worse."

Ron grimaced "You won't Harry, I am already in enough trouble with Mom and Dad. I don't think even Severus could stop Mom from killing me if you were kiddified."

**Riddle House**

sss This is a very good idea Lucius, continue and you shall be rewarded. sss" Voldemort glared around and said

"The plan to have the ministry find him has failed. to turn up the traitor. This new plan had better not fail."

**The Burrow**

An Owl came in first thing in the morning while each of the children straggled downstairs for breakfast. Molly had taken the letter and set one beside Severus's plate.

_My Dear Boy_

_You really had a great adventure. I am happy to know you have met Remus, Harry and Hermione. They are a few more very special people, who you should get to know. I know the man you met in the field; his name is Alastor Moody, I heard you would like to teach Harry Occumency . It is something I think you are capable of doing. First I would like to have you come back to the castle with Harry so I can observe the first lesson or two .If everything seems fine I will allow the lessons to continue. I have to think some more about your question and I will let you know. Be patient my little potions Master._

_Albus._

Severus sighed, He was happy about being able to teach Harry but he wondered what Albus was going to do about him.

He showed the others the letter and Harry said jokingly "I was right, more lessons."

"It's a good thing, Harry." said Hermione "You need to be fully prepared before taking on Voldemort.'

"Yeah, yeah." said Ron "It is the summer holidays, lets not ruin it by talking 'bout lessons and ...him."

Hermione had brought down some packages that she gave to Arthur and Severus. Arthur was fascinated by the collection of electrical plugs and wires that came with a board and an instruction book."

Hermione smiled as she told him it was an old muggle 101 electronics kit she had found while with her parents. She thought he might have some fun with it.

"This is going to be very interesting Arthur exclaimed as he scanned the instructions for the various projects in the kit.

Molly cheerfully grumbled "That's right Hermione give him more muggle artefacts to mess around with."

Severus was curious as he opened the bag that had clinked when she set it down in front of him. He reached in and pulled out a few small multi coloured spherical objects. When he looked up at her with a puzzled look she explained. "Those are marbles, they are similar to gobstones but they don't squirt anything at you.

Severus was bewildered "These are for me? Th-thank you.' he exclaimed as he looked over the differently patterned marbles .Hermione was pleased with his reaction and grinned. "Yes Sev they are. My Dad suggested I bring them for you when I asked him what a boy of eight would like best of all."

Molly and Arthur glanced at each other when they noticed the expression of wonder on Severus's face.

"They may not be gobstones Severus, but they do have some nice patterns and mom wouldn't yell at you if you played with them inside the house."Percy said as he picked a couple up and looked at them closely.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius wrote a message onto some parchment, placed a tracking spell onto the parchment. He set his quill aside on the mahogany desk, and then stood up to go to his owlery to tie the message onto the leg of his eagle owl.

"Take this message to Severus Snape." he said and watched the bird fly off and into the sky.


	14. Intense And Dangerous

Chapter 14- Intense And Dangerous

After Breakfast Arthur and Percy apparated to their work at the ministry, before they left Arthur promised to be back in time to go to see Dumbledore with the twins and Ron. Remus had business of his own to tend to and regrettably had to leave also. He promised to visit again as he said goodbye to everyone. He picked Severus up and told him to behave himself; no running away again if Molly started to yell, then gave him a hug.

Remus was soon gone and Severus walked back into the house with Harry and Hermione.

The twins and Ron were feeling nervous about having to go to the castle and see Professor Dumbledore. Severus noticed as he put his hand in his pocket and felt the bag of marbles that Hermione had given him. Severus still couldn't quite believe that he was in possession of his very own collection of marbles.

"Fred, George, Ron, what are you guys worrying about?" Severus questioned them.

" Severus, don't you know?"

" We are going to be seeing the Headmaster"

" Because of what we did to you."

"Oh, You didn't mean to turn me into a kid, did you?" Severus asked with a frown.

"No Fred and George thought that the potion ball would be found by Norris, Filch's cat. When I took and put it on the floor near the leg of my desk. Explained Ron.

Severus said, "It was an unintentional blunder on your part." Severus rubbed the side of his nose with a finger as he thought. " I think Albus will take that into consideration."

"Maybe you should come along twerp."

"Yeah, you can defend us." Ron said with a hopeful tone in his voice

Hermione and Harry were listening in on this exchange. And grinned, "He is short but his mind is still sharp, but not nasty or snarky like he used to be." whispered Hermione to Harry.

"Severus just what are you up to?" Molly asked "You better be on your best behavior when we go to see Professor Dumbledore. I hope you are not scheming to try and get the boys off their punishment with Professor Dumbledore."

Severus looked wide-eyed and innocent as he smiled up at her.

Harry and Hermione glanced out the open window and noticed a large Owl flying towards the Burrow. Harry thought the bird looked familiar, the closer it got.

Molly shook her head and gave Severus a hug. " Honestly boy you are almost as sneaky as my boys are, what am I going to do with you." She asked affectionately.

"Hey looks like there is an Owl delivery coming...here. Harry said as he watched the flight pattern of the large Owl.

"Molly looked up at the Owl that was starting to descend and set Severus down. She glanced casually through the passageway at the clock in the living room then froze as she noticed the hands of the clock representing her family had moved. Percy and Arthur were at work and stressed while the hands representing those still at the burrow was pointing at mortal peril.

_"Wha— everybody, something is wrong_ _ we have got to leave."_ She yelled.

_"_What about the Owl delivery Mom?" asked Ginny "Could it be a message from dad?

"I don't know but we haven't time to lose, -- to the fireplace, we must floo away...now. George and Fred, you can apparate, meet us at Hogwarts. No arguments" Molly ordered as she grabbed Severus back up and sent the others down the passageway to the fireplace.

Fred and George knew not to argue with Molly when she had that tone of voice. They apparated away and landed near the pillars that stood on either side of the gates, they did not hesitate as they ran through to the school grounds and up to the castle entrance.

Molly had everyone grab some floo powder and ordered the boys to head to Hogwarts.

Severus's eyes were wide but he kept calm as he took his share of the floo powder.

"Ginny you go first then Severus you next." said Molly." watch for Ginny when you stop, I don't want you to come out the wrong floo, all right Sev?" she said hurriedly.

"Yes mom, Ginny said as she threw the powder, stepped into the fire and called out Hogwarts School"

Severus stepped up to the fireplace and did the same. He felt himself being spun around and he saw glimpses of other fireplaces as he slowed down and fell out of Professor Dumbledores fireplace.

Molly grabbed Ron next and was sending him on his way when Harry noticed that the hands of the clock were no longer on mortal peril but safe..

"Molly the hands have changed." Harry said as Ron disappeared.

Molly twirled around and read the clock. "What! They were on mortal peril."

"Yes they were Mrs. Weasley, but they changed as soon as Severus was sent to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

**Hogwarts**

The twins entered the castle and stood there wondering where they should go to meet the rest of the family when Professor McGonnagal spotted them. "What are you boys doing here?" she asked them sternly.

""The clock showed us we were in mortal peril." "Mom ordered us to leave and is sending everybody else by floo."

"Hmmm well then I better take you to Professor Dumbledore right away." with a swift and decisive movement she lead them through the corridors to the large and ugly gargoyle that was guarding the Headmasters office. "Chocolate Clusters" she said with authority, The gargoyle moved aside to allow the wall to open and reveal the moving spiral staircase that led to Dumbledores round office.

The twins followed her onto the stairs and she rapped on the door of the office. Then they entered. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and there was Ron, Ginny and Severus who had just arrived themselves by floo. Ginny was holding Severus close to her while they sat in the armchairs that had been materialized for them.

"Ginny where is everybody else?" "Didn't they make it?' The twins asked anxiously as they glanced around the office where the portraits of former Headmasters and mistresses sat on the walls.

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand and said "Your Mother was right in sending everyone here, It was quick thinking on her part that may have prevented a very dangerous situation.' He told them seriously.

"Wha- where is mom?" asked George.

"She is safe at home with Harry and Hermione. It seems that as soon as Severus left the Burrow the danger passed. She will be here as soon as Percy and your father arrives back at the Burrow."

Professor McGonnagal asked "What happened?'

"It was very strange, there was an Owl coming towards our house when Mom yelled at us that there was something wrong and we had to leave, no arguments." said Ron

"She told us to apparate and when she talks like that." "We don't argue, so here we are."

"I wonder who the Owl was from." said Ginny. "Maybe it was from Dad or Percy."

"Or maybe it is from someone else entirely." Albus said calmly. "There seems to be a rather rare Eagle Owl outside my window" There was a rather large and aloof looking Owl glaring at everyone through the window and when it was opened by Professor McGonnagal, the Owl flew in and settled down near Severus.

"Take the letter off his leg and offer him an Owl treat." Albus told Severus, who reached over to the bird that had extended his leg to the little boy. Severus removed the parchment and gave the Eagle Owl a treat, which was accepted, and then the bird flapped his wings and flew off.

Severus looked up at Albus and said 'It is for me."

"What does the letter say?" asked Ginny who was very curious about who would be writing to Severus.

Severus frowned as he read the letter then looked up with a baffled expression. "Do I know a Lucius Malfoy or the Dark Lord?"

"WHAT?" yelled Ron in horror, Albus and Minerva suddenly looked very serious as Severus handed the letter to Albus.

Albus read over the letter then took his wand and said "Finite Incantatum " He looked angry and Severus whimpered softly when he saw the look. Ginny instinctively cuddled him closer to her

Albus noticed and said "I'm not angry at you Severus, I should have known that there would be an attempt to find you by Voldemort when he noticed you missing from the Deatheater meetings."

"The Owl, could it have been the one that Harry saw when mom sent us away? Asked Fred.

"I suspect that Lucius has now pinpointed where Severus is, he will find some pretense to come here." Professor McGonnagal said with distaste in her voice.

"Yes I am afraid you are right Minerva," Albus replied " But meanwhile since you boys are here now we may as well quickly discuss your slight mishap on the last day of school. The twins and Ron gulped than sat down in the chairs that Dumbledore materialized in front of his desk.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Did you mean to have Severus find the potion ball that changed him into a child." asked Albus Dumbledore.

"No sir we did not, we were hoping that Mrs. Norris would find it." The boys admitted, as they looked straight at Albus. Ron was terrified but he also admitted, to leaving the shrinking potion ball in the classroom near the leg of his desk.

" I believe you are telling the truth, now I would like to know how you created the formula."

"We have a copy of it here sir." George said as he handed over a well-used parchment.

"We made a mistake making it, we went right to left instead of a back and forth motion like it required." "Oh we added one other ingredient to cause a delaying reaction. "

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius noted that the Eagle Owl was coming back and saw that the parchment was gone. "Good, the bait has been taken." He said with grim satisfaction.

**The Burrow**

"Molly, where are you?" called Arthur as he looked around the kitchen. Percy was puzzled too as he didn't see any of his siblings or Severus around.

"They shouldn't be too far after all they do have to go to Hogwarts this afternoon.," stated Percy. "You don't think something happened do you?"

"Arthur, Percy am I glad you are here, Severus and the other children are all ready at Hogwarts." Molly told them as she came down the passageway with Harry and Hermione.

"Why did you send them on without us Molly?" asked Arthur

"The clock said we were in mortal peril so I thought it would be best to ship them to Hogwarts for safety." George and Fred apperated as I sent Ginny then Severus and Ron by Floo powder."

Percy asked his Mother "If that is the case why are you, Harry and Hermione still here?"

Harry explained, "I noticed that as soon as Severus went through the hands went back to safe, but Ron had already gone when I noticed."

"I contacted Professor Dumbledore and told him why I sent the children and how the clock suddenly went back to safe. I told him we would come as soon as you and Percy arrived back."

"Fine, then we had better head over to Hogwarts." Arthur said calmly now that he knew everybody was all right.

**Hogwarts **

The whole family was now gathered in the office and Professor Dumbledore had given the boys a strong dressing down and made them promise to be more careful in future. As far as Albus was concerned the issue was closed and he was looking over the letter that Severus had received from Lucius. "This is not good, for I believe that was a tracking spell attached to the parchment. I think maybe Severus had better stay here at the castle rather than put your family in further danger." Albus looked around at all the dumbfounded faces. "But I take it that plan is not to anybody's liking."

"Headmaster, the Minister of Magic is going to floo over any minute now" said the portrait of Everard Proudfoot.

"Thank you Everard. Minerva will you please take everyone down to the Great Hall before Cornelius gets here? I don't think we need to have him find ten extra people here in my office.

"Especially when Malfoys Eagle Owl brought that letter for Severus." stated Minerva. "We better go now."

Albus's forehead had furrows in it as he watched everybody leave. He gave Severus a quick hug and sent him on his way."

It wasn't more than two minutes after that Fudge came in by Floo. "Good afternoon Cornelius." "Good day Albus, I understand that Severus is back at Hogwarts."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Professor McGonnagal what are we going to do? Asked Molly "We took responsibility for Seveus and we don't want to lose him."

"Yeah, I know I wouldn't feel right if we deserted him now when he needs a family." said Percy with a determined look on his face.

"That goes for us too" "Dear bro, you may be a prat" "Sometimes but you are right."

"Count me in." sighed Ron "So what do we do?"

"First let's do as Professor Dumbledore has asked, we go to the Great Hall and wait." said Professor McGonnagal.

Severus trotted along as fast as his little legs could behind the fast moving group. He was trying to keep up when Harry picked him up. They then moved swiftly downstairs and through corridors to the Great Hall.


	15. Trouble and a Solution

Chapter 15- Trouble and A Solution

There was mutterings among the portraits of former headmasters and mistresses who were awakened by the rising voice of Cornelius Fudge who was insisting on taking Severus into custody.

"Albus I have my reliable sources that say Severus Snape is back here at the castle." Fudge was very excitable as he spoke." His actions must be dealt with and swiftly."

Albus's eyes narrowed a little but his voice was calm and soothing "What actions are you referring to Cornelius?"

"His activities involving the unproven allegations that He-Who-Shall -Not-Be- Named is back." Fudge snapped impatiently. "Don't play any of your head games with me Albuis, Snape is not a trustworthy man."

"Unlike you Cornelius I trust Severus fully, he is presently occupied with more important matters that I had requested him to do for me."

"_I am unconvinced Albus, he is here and you should be brought up before the Wizengamot with him on suspicion of sabotage._" Fudge yelled as he moved back and forth in front of Albus's desk. Waving his arms around.

" No need to yell Cornelius, I am only old not deaf. I do not know what you are referring to. What am I supposed to be sabotaging, or for that matter what specifically have I done to merit such a vulgar display of manners in my office." Albus asked boldly.

Fudge paced back and forth then turned to face Albus who was the picture of calmness. "You are interfering with the investigation of the ministry into the activities of a known Death Eater."

"Name me one person that can verify any misdeeds that my young Potions Master is supposed to be involved in." Albus's tone was that of a man who found nothing unusual either in the matter or method of interrogation.

Fudge sputtered as he snarled "My sources require that I do not reveal them to you."

"How interesting, Cornelius, you storm in here demanding me to hand over Professor Snape to you, without tangible proof of the misdeeds he is supposed to have done. Yet you do not have the courage to reveal the name of your informant."

"I will show proof of his guilt at his trial."

"Too bad he is not here Cornelius. You just missed him by about five minutes."

"You are not being honest with me Albus." accused Fudge who was looking more like a steamed lobster by the minute.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Albus is not lying. Young Snape did leave not too long before you showed up," stated the portrait of Phineas Nigellus who was thoroughly annoyed.

"That's correct." Everard Proudfoot added.

**Riddle House**

"Ssso Lucius, you have located the traitor, I am pleased." Voldemort hissed as he reached down and patted Nagina's head "I take it you have informed our friend at the Ministry of his whereabouts."

Lucius came forward and knelt in front of his master "Yes sir I have, My Eagle Owl had flown in the direction of Ottery St. Catchpole but turned suddenly and flew to Hogwarts where the letter was taken by Snape."

"Are you sure he had received it Lucius?" asked Voldemort. "I would like to know."

"The tracking spell placed on the parchment was not a normal spell but one developed with two signals, one to show where the letter traveled and another to react once the recipient received the parchment."

"And you know if both signals went off?"

"Yes my Lord they have and our friend from the Ministry should be at Hogwarts now talking to the traitor Snape," answered Lucius.

**Hogwarts **

Albus walked with the infuriated Minister out of his office and to the fireplace where Fudge flooed back to the Ministry. Albus had a very concerned look on his face as he strode swiftly along the corridors not noticing the looks he got from the portraits along the walls.

Albus was still angry after dealing with Fudge as he entered the Great Hall.He spotted Severus sitting with Harry and friends which made him smile inside.

Albus picked Severus up and felt calmer as he held the little boy in his arms. He looked into Severus's sad dark onyx eyes that gazed trustingly at him.

"Albus, what is going on? First the Weasleys are in mortal peril and have to flee their home then Severus gets that letter from Malfoy and now on top of it all Fudge decides to visit Hogwarts." questioned Minerva.

Albus looked up and answered Minerva "Yes that letter... Harry saw an Eagle Owl heading towards the Burrow when Molly noticed that wonderful clock of hers indicating everyone in the burrow was in danger."

"Yes, and thanks to the timely warning we are here safe at Hogwarts." said Molly.

"I find it interesting that by chance, once Severus left the Burrow you were no longer in danger then an Owl found Severus here at Hogwarts and it wasn't long after that the Minister of Magic decided to visit, looking for Severus." Albus said as he set Severus back down on the bench beside Harry

"Somehow I don't think that letter from Molfoy was intended to help Snape." Said Harry

"Snape has nice friends " Ron remarked sarcastically to Ginny who gave him a cuff across the back of his head.

"They don't know he is no longer an adult, do they Professor?" asked Hermione.

"No they don't and I would like to leave it that way for as long as possible;" stated Albus. "Are you still sure you want to be responsible for him, knowing what danger could be in store for your family."

"We are sure." stated Arthur firmly.

"Do you think it will be safe to return to the Burrow?" asked George.

"It should be, for now, I am going to make some arrangements to move your family to a unplottable house shortly." said Professor Dumbledore. "But keep an eye on your family clock Molly."

"Yes sir I will" said Molly as she gathered her brood together to floo back to the Burrow.

Albus then said "Arthur, Molly, I would like to detain Harry and Severus for a while so I can discuss Occumency lessons with them. I will send them back to the burrow when we are done, Is that all right with you."

Arthur agreed to allow the two boys to stay. Molly paused a second then said "All right." as she gave both boys a hug before leaving the Great Hall with her family and Hermione.

Albus looked thoughtfully at Harry and Severus than said "Are you ready to have your first Occumency lesson Harry?"

"Y-yes sir." said Harry who wasn't really too sure he would like to have his memories probed by Severus even if he was only an eight year old child, but he thought he would prefer Severus teach him than have Voldemort enter his head.

"All right then, come with me for a few minutes back to my office." Albus turned to exit the Great hall with Harry and Severus following him. Just before they left he talked to Minerva.

"Minerva, will you please send an Owl to Alastor and inform him of the situation at hand, then after that please take the formula to Poppy so we can find out how the effects of this potion can be reversed." Albus pulled the parchment that Lucius sent to Severus and the twin's copy of the formula from a pocket in his robe. He studied both pieces then replaced the parchment and handed Minerva the formula.

"Yes Albus," promised Minerva as she took the formula from Albus. She moved quickly after the Weasley family and Hermione who were heading to the nearest fireplace to floo home.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Poppy carefully looked over the twin's formula and the description on how they had mixed it, then looked up at Minerva "Ingenious, those twins are terribly smart to create such a simple yet in some ways complicated potion. The antidote would have to be made with extreme care and the dedication of a Potions Master. Even then there is a strong chance it could cause Severus to grow even younger or even make him age much faster than normal.

"What are you saying Poppy? That any attempt to bring Severus back to his normal state won't work?"

"It is a possibility, but until this formula is tested we cannot really be sure, I am only conjecturing on what the worst scenario would be like." She explained.

"When do you think we will know for sure?"

"I'll send this off right away to the researchers at Saint Mungo's and we will possibly get an answer in a few days." Poppy said as she went over to the fireplace and requested a potions expert from Saint Mungos

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

Harrry and Severus were back in the tower with Albus who had his pensive ready for them. Severus waited till Albus placed his memories into the pensive and readied himself.

Albus told Harry he wanted to check on Severus's power first so he could evaluate the lesson properly.

Harry watched them, closely as Albus said that he wanted Severus to use Legilimency to probe his mind.

"Okay, is it all right if I don't say the words out loud?" asked Severus.

"If you wish Severus," said Albus who stood watching his small Potions Master readying himself, wand in hand.

Severus closed his eyes then opened them and then Albus felt Severus going into his mind. Albus used his Occumency to block Severus from his memories.

"Very impressive, you still remember how to use your Legilimency,." said Albus who rubbed his temple. "Now I want to know how well you can block me from entering your mind, all right Severus?"

Severus nodded as he braced himself. Albus looked squarely into Severus's eyes and found the little boy had cleared his mind of all emotion. Severus looked blank as he stood there and Harry was fascinated in spite of himself by the scene in front of him.

Albus ran several tests before he was completely satisfied "I was not sure as to how your magical powers were affected by your de-aging but I would consider that a perfect test of your abilities, Now Harry stand up, I wish to oversee your first Occucmency lesson."

Harry got up and stood in front of the little boy, a little reluctantly as he was having a few second thoughts about taking the lessons but he did not want to appear a quitter in front of Severus or Professor Dumbledore whose eyes twinkled as he watched the two boys facing each other.

Severus stood for a few minutes thinking then he said "Harry use any means you can to push me out of your mind, okay?"

"Okay Sev," Harry took a deep breath just as he felt the intrusion into his mind and saw some of his memories flash by, his aunt and uncle scolding him, the cupboard under the stairs, his arm being cut by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort rising from the cauldron, alive once again. "No, no" Harry yelled as he instinctively sent a hex towards Severus who winced a little.

Harry winced as he saw the little boy's hand grab hold of his sore arm. "Did I hurt you Sev?"

"Just a little, now focus and use your brain to push me away." Sev said as he rubbed his arm. "Let's try again."

Once again Harry felt like his head was going to burst open when Severus probed his mind.

Harry's head hurt a lot and Severus told him, "you should have cleared your mind of all thought Harry, you don't want someone to see and use your memories to hurt you."

Harry glared at him "I think you are doing a fine job of hurting me as it is Squirt."

Albus closed his eyes, bent his head and hid his smile with his hand as he pretended to cough, he didn't think Severus would have approved of Harry calling him a squirt if he was his normal size and age.

**Riddle House **

"He wasssn't at Hogwarts by the time our friend got there. Lucius." Voldemort was furious. Snape had been just a hair away from being captured. "CRUCIO."

"ARRRGH." Lucius felt the curse hit him as he swore to get his revenge on Snape and whomever he was visiting in Ottery St. Catchpole.

**The Burrow**

When the family arrived home at the Burrow; Molly checked the clock to make sure everyone was on safe and the twins raced up to their room, as did the others to pack for when they were told to leave.

"We may need to pack some added protection," whispered George to Fred.

"Such as our shield hats, decoy detonators and a few fanged Frisbees," suggested Fred.

"Right then" they said in unison.

"Harry and Severus finally came back to the Burrow after Albus was satisfied that the lessons would work. Harry had a spitting headache and Albus told him to practice clearing his mind of everything and next time shouldn't hurt so badly.

"How is your arm Severus?" Harry knelt down and pushed Severus's shirtsleeve up to check Severus's skinny little arm. A red welt was forming where the hex had hit and Harry showed Severus's arm to Molly who had entered the room. Arthur and Percy were talking about how to keep Severus and the family along with Harry and Hermione safe for the time being until Albus made the arrangements to send them to an unplottable house.

Molly held Severus's arm and inspected the welt then used a healing charm on it as she knelt down to speak to him. "Sev If you go outside please make sure someone is with you at all times. Please, it is very important" she said to him.

"I will." Severus said solemnly as he nodded. Molly pulled him close and hugged the little boy.

Molly released Severus, stood up and asked Harry. "How did the lessons go?

"I didn't like them very much. They made my scar hurt even worse than normal."

Now Harry your attention, please! I will say it one more time," said Severus who was getting exasperated with Harry's complaints. "Occlu—men—cy is not easy to teach. If you are not prepared to listen and learn, I would rather forget it and go have a game of gobstones with Percy till you do."

Harry looked down at the little boy who was glaring up at him. "Hey, come on Sev, all I'm saying is my scar hurts when you use your Legilimency."

Molly tried to keep a straight face as she spoke. "Okay boys enough, Harry you have to learn Occumency since Professor Dumbledore has agreed that it is necessary for you to learn it. Severus, remember what I told you, I don't want you going out on your own and possibly disappearing on us. Now, both of you head up to your rooms and get your things together, all right?"

"All right,." Severus sighed as he headed up the stairs with Harry who looked a little peeved.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, with a bowler hat pulled low shading his magical eye, was relaxing at the back of the Hogs Head drinking and watching the pub's clientele going in and out when an Owl flew in and landed in front of him.

He reached out a gnarled hand and cautiously took the proffered letter from the Owl. Alastor handed the Owl a treat, which he pulled out of his traveling cloak. Keeping a watchful eye out he opened the letter and read the contents.

Alastor grumbled as he got up and limped over to the counter and gave Aberforth the barman some sickles and then limped off with his long staff clutched in gnarled hands.

**Malfoy Home**

Lucius was in terrible humour and took it out on his family who made an effort to avoid him for the rest of the day. Lucius asked himself "whom would Severus Snape be seeing in or around Ottery St. Catchpole?" Lucius then started to think of how he could draw Snape out of hiding.

**12 Grimmauld place **

**S**irius Black was sitting at his table hunched over a cup of hot tea, when he received a guest that he was not expecting, but then he was not used to having visitors except those of the Order coming for the meetings. The Ministry was still-hunting him down due to his escape from Azkaban, the wizard prison. "Mad-eye sit down and have a Tea with me, so to who do I attribute this visit from you?

Moody looked around at the dismal room that smelled damp and rotten, dust and grime coating almost everywhere he could see. He sighed, as he knew what Molly would think if she was there but it was a desperate situation. "Sirius Black, if I was sane I would not be here, but since Dumbledore wishes me to ask you to take in the Weasley family and their company for their own safety, I came."

"WHAT! The Weasley family is need of help? Sure they can come here but…"Sirius looked around at the room." "I guess I better do something about the place before they get here, it is a bit dilapidated." Sirius cheered up a little as he said, "With them here, I will have somebody around to talk to besides that loony house-elf Kretcher." Sirius was curious as to why the Weasley family was in need of an unplottable safe house but he knew Dumbledore would not ask unless he deemed it necessary. Mad-eye was not one to elaborate on the reasons why unless he thought it absolutely necessary.

Moody smiled which caused his features to look more sinister than normal, "Thank you Sirius, I will inform Professor Dumbledore that you agree." Moody thought that it would be better not to tell Sirius that Severus was part of the deal since there was so much hatred between the two men. He wondered in passing what Sirius's reaction would be like once he realized that Severus was not only part of the deal, but was now an eight year old child.


	16. Too close A Call

Chapter 16- Too close A Call

Harry had managed to get over his annoyance with Severus who was starting to grow on him, not physically but in the sense of understanding. Harry popped into Severus's room with him and Severus quickly packed his few belongings into a suitcase that Harry magicked up. Harry looked at the frog spawn in the fish tank that Percy had given Severus. "Has Ron ever told you he has a large frog in his room? He grew it from frog spawn just like these."

Severus looked into the tank and sprinkled some food on the top of the water. "No he hasn't." Severus studied the little creatures in the tank. "They are starting to grow some legs." he exclaimed. Harry grinned, "Then I guess it won't be long before you have a frog or two of your own."

"Harry, do you think they will be all right to take over to the new place?" Severus asked, obviously thinking that he may not fit in as well once they were taken to the unplottable house.

"I'm sure they will do fine Sev." answered Harry. "We will all do fine, Crookshanks, Hedwig, Hermes, and Errol will be coming too.

The twins had finished packing up what they deemed necessary for the move to an unplottable house. They spotted Severus and Harry leaving Severus's room as they were going down and they encouraged them to come up to their room to see some of the inventions. Severus looked up the twisted winding staircase and he trembled a little. The twins noticed his hesitation.

"Don't worry twerp, nobody's going to push you down the stairs." they promised. "Come up with Harry,."

Harry asked "Would you prefer being carried up."

"No it is all right Harry, I can walk up." replied Severus. They proceeded up the stairway to the landing where the twins room was located and went in.

Severus was fascinated with the collection and the twins were excited to show them their new gags.

"Watch closely as we demonstrate our products." "Thanks to you, Harry, we were able to develop some interesting pieces."

Harry grinned, "It was only money guys, you're the ones with the talent for invention."

We developed a few items to offer protection in a time of need."  
"A few hats, cloaks and gloves."

"That will cause some curses and Hexes to be reflected back to the castor."

"Of course there is one neat side effect."

George picked up a nondescript looking bowler hat; that caused his head to vanish as he placed it upon his head.

"OH wow." exclaimed Severus who hadn't expected to see a headless George. "It is like having an invisibility cloak.

"The three older boys laughed as they tried on the various articles of clothing and watched bits and pieces of each others bodies vanish. Harry dropped a hat on Severus's head also and they cracked up with laughter at the sight.

Harry and the twins grinned at each other as Severus watched with ever growing wonder at the collection of fireworks that comprised of Catherine wheels that could fly, rockets that would form dragons and bats from coloured sparks, and firecrackers that would not stop banging for hours and lastly sparklers that he was told wrote swear words.

"We better not let mom find out what the sparklers do or she would have our hides."

Yeah she would have a canary, which reminds me." said George as he took out a piece of chocolate from a tin.

"Watch closely." he said as he popped it into his mouth. Suddenly with a slight pop there stood a large yellow canary, which startled both Harry and Severus.

Severus yelped with surprise and Harry laughed at the sight. George returned to normal in a couple of minutes.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius was in a most foul mood as his body ached from the effects of the crucius curse that Voldemort had used on him. He was thinking of who was in Ottery St. Catchpole that Snape would be near, he grumbled as he thought, "I doubt he will visit any of the muggle families in the area so that leaves three choices." Lucius walked through the drawing room where Draco and his mother were quietly talking. They both shut up and kept perfectly still and quiet as he went by them, ignoring their curious glances.

Lucius stepped outside and stared in the direction of Ottery St. Catchpole, then said to himself, "The three families in that area are Lovegoods; he runs that trashy paper called the Quibbler, Diggory's; He works at the ministry in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures...and lastly the Weasley's." Lucius checked the tracking signal with his wand "_signum dare Iter." _He could see the image in his mind where the Owl had started to descend and then rise up again to head towards Hogwarts. " All right I think I have it, I just don't know why he would be there." Lucius was definitely in an ill humor as he pondered. over his limited options and made his plans.

**The Burrow **

"Ron, have you got your stuff ready to go?" Harry asked Ron who was sitting hunched over at the table reading a Quidditch magazine, he looked up at Harry thoughtfully "Yeah, I have, I don't know why we all have to go."

"Oh come on Ron, I know you were looking forward to practicing Quidditch all summer but this move will be something different."

Ron sighed.

Severus had placed his wand into a special pocket in his jeans that gave him quick and easy access to the wand. He figured if he was going to another place he better be prepared for anything, he thought back to what the grouchy man told him. Severus wondered if he would ever see him again. Severus had headed back down to the kitchen, picked up a snack off the counter, and sat down at the table. Ginny and Hermione had come down behind him and also took a snack and sat down near him. The adults who were sitting around the table had stopped their discussion when the teens had started to filter into the kitchen.

Molly asked if everyone had their stuff packed that they wanted to take with them including their school things, just in case they were gone longer than anticipated. Each one answered that they were ready. The twins, Harry and Ron decided to head down to the paddock to play a game of Quidditch after grabbing a snack. Hermione was going to read a book Since Molly and Arthur were busy along with Percy with the plans Ginny said she would go out into the warm sunshine to play a game of Wizards chess at the picnic table if that was all right with them.

Molly and Arthur agreed that it should be fine but they did not want them to wander off away from the house.

Severus and Ginny moved the picnic table over into the sun and set up the Wizard chessmen.

Severus sensed that a shadow was behind him and Ginny. He pulled on her arm and she looked over at him with a puzzled frown. "Ginny we better get back in the house." He whispered , "I think there is someone watching us."

Ginny was surprised and she took him by the hand and they started to move. Suddenly two men in dark hooded cloaks and ghoulish masks appeared and grabbed up both of them then disapparated to an old building that looked as if it had been abandoned a long time ago.

Harry, Ron and the Twins were busy with their Quidditch game and were not aware that Severus and Ginny had been sitting at the picnic table playing Wizards Chess. The chessmen were starting to get bored while waiting to be played with, so most of them laid down where they were and dozed off in the warm sunshine.

Severus and Ginny were terrified as the large men held each of them tightly by an arm and one spoke to the other " There were only three possible families that he would conceivably have visited, though I thought it suspicious."

"Why? Do you think he was planning to leave our lord and master?"

"Possibly, and I had to decide which of the three families would aid him the most."

"And you chose Arthur Weasley's family."

"Yes, they are known to be blood traitors after all."

"Hmmm I see. Snape has not been to any meetings or made any contact with any of us for several weeks now, so he may be trying to break away."

"Now you see, The tracking spell showed that my Owl was in the vicinity of Ottery St. Catchpole. Before he headed to Hogwarts."

"Then by the process of elimination you believe the Weasley family are involved."

"Now little Miss. Weasley lets see if your parents will reveal the whereabouts of Severus Snape, once they realize we have you and the runty kid."

. Ginny struggled to get free of the smaller mans hold on her arm as he yanked her down a dingy dusty hall towards the room at the end of the hall. The man turned around and faced the larger man who held Severus, pulled his wand out of his cloak with his free hand, and pressed it against Severus's throat. He told Ginny he would kill the little boy if she tried anything stupid like trying to get away. Ginny looked angry and defiant but quit struggling so the man would remove his wand from Severus's throat.

"Maybe she knows where the scummy traitor is." snapped the larger masked man "We can take this little runt and lock him away," he said with obvious distaste as he half dragged and half carried Severus down the corridor to the room at the end of the dirty hall. Severus struggled and fought to get free from the man who was yanking him along. Severus was thrown into the room and he fought to keep from passing out, as he felt his head smack hard against the wall, then he fell to the floor.

The man grabbed Severus, lifted him high up off the floor by the front of his shirt, and slapped him savagely across his cheek. "You better hope that girl is fond enough of you to give us the information we wish to know," the man snarled. Frantic, Severus twisted about while that man held him up and then started to kick.

Severus managed to catch the man off guard with a hard kick in the groin that made him yowl and stagger back. He wiggled free as the man yelped with surprise and loosened his hold on Severus's shirt. Severus reached up and pulled the man's mask off as he fell to the floor and Ginny recognized Lucius Malfoy whose baleful eyes were full of rage.

Malfoy, despite the agonizing pain he was feeling, reached out to grab Severus who rolled away taking advantage of Malfoys momentary disability and his smaller size, stood up and dodged the extended hand. He ran off towards Ginny who managed to break free from the arm hold that the other masked man had on her.

She ran toward Severus who caught hold of her hand. Severus, who had drawn his wand out from the special pocket, Pointed at Malfoy then yelled "Expelleramus." He managed to knock Malfoys wand out of his hand, while Ginny had her wand drawn, and did the same to the other masked man.

The two abductors both cursed as they went to retrieve their wands; meanwhile Severus and Ginny took advantage of the small delay and ran.

They both raced off down the corridor and spotted an open door to a bedroom with a fireplace. Taking a chance that the fireplace was connected to the floo they bolted into the room and together they used their wands and sent some of the heavier pieces of furniture flying up against the door. Ginny spotted some floo powder in a tin on the mantelpiece of the fireplace, took it down and they each grabbed some powder. The men were cursing and yelling **Alohomora **at the door trying to get it open. Ginny pushed Severus ahead of her towards the fireplace and ordered him to go first. He threw his share of floo powder onto the fire, jumped in and called out "Hogwarts" then disappeared. Ginny followed close behind.

Ginny saw the two thugs burst into the room just as she disappeared from the fireplace.

Minerva and Albus were discussing the plans for relocating the Weasley family with Alastor Moody when

Severus came tumbling out of the fireplace and Ginny came out after him. Both looked rough and dirty but they were none the worse for their ordeal.

"WHAT, Miss Weasley , Mr Snape , what are you two doing here?" asked Minerva in amazement as Ginny and Severus went to stand up. Albus had risen from his seat quickly and picked Severus up, while Minerva put her arm around Ginny who was starting to shake.

."Sorry Professor but two men grabbed us from the yard at home ...Please let Mom and Dad know we are all right." cried out Ginny who was still a little shocked from the past event.

"Yes, we will right away." Said Alastor 'Mad-Eye" Moody who had stumped over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. "Then we will want you two to tell us what happened." He managed to kneel down with his artificial leg and sent the powder into the flames.

Albus and Minerva agreed, as they sat down with the two children and held them. A House-Elf was called to bring something warm to drink for the children who were slowly beginning to unwind as they waited for Arthur and Molly.

Now that they were safe at Hogwarts Ginny felt laughter bubbling up inside her as she recalled the stunned look on the face of Malfoy whose mask had been torn off as he tried to keep Severus from escaping. Minerva looked at her with some concern then realized that the girl was just laughing from relief that the ordeal was now over.

Save for a few bruises on his arms and back and a small lump on the back of his head Severus was feeling none the worse; anyway these could be healed with no problems with a simple healing charm. He was just happy that they were safe now.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Within the hour everybody was gathered together again and after Ginny and Severus told the group their story of what happened and what the men had said.

Molly and Arthur looked shaken as they realized how close they came to losing the both children and also how much danger they were in. Molly took the edge of her apron and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Severus looked sad as he reached over and placed a small hand on Mollys arm, then looked up at her and said, "You are in danger mainly because of me. Maybe if you leave me behind, the masked men would leave you alone."

"No, Severus we are not going to leave you behind. We stand by our decision to look after you." Molly said decisively. "But don't expect to be allowed outside without an adult, either of you."

"That's right said Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family.

"He's a tough kid!" the twins said. "Ginny isn't half bad either," and the verdict of everyone else in the room was similar.

Hermione said thoughtfully "I wonder what Malfoy would think if he found out that Severus had already been in their hands."

"I suspect he would be pissed off, but he would also have realized something was up if Severus reverted back to his adult self," Percy said. "But now that Sev and Ginny have managed to escape so quickly. I don't think Malfoy will so careless if he tries something else and will have extra reinforcements with him.

"Yeah but I bet You-know-Who would be completely pissed off if he even thought that Malfoy had Severus and then lost him." smirked Ron.

Mad-Eye grumbled "We have to get moving fast, It won't be long before another attempt will be made, and I would rather not have another situation like this one happening." His Magical eye swivelled in its socket and studied Severus and Ginny who where now much calmer with the family and friends gathered around.

"Yes I agree." said Dumbledore. "Arthur have your family got everything packed ready to go?"

"Yes sir they have. All we need now is to know where we are heading."

Mad-Eye coughed as he drew a piece of paper out of his pocket. 'We will use a disillusionment charm to disguise ourselves to prevent the enemy from spotting us while moving you to the Orders new headquarters."

Arthur and Molly nodded as they read the destination and memorized it then handed the paper back.


	17. 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 17- Twelve Grimmauld Place.

The family had arrived at the house of Sirius Black still disguised by the disillusionment charm. Moody used the unlighter to turn off the lamps illuminating the street so that the muggles would not notice anything unusual going on. Once everyone was standing on the pavement in front of where the house was supposed to be Moody told everyone to think of the address he had made them memorize and then a door appeared between two other houses flanking it followed by the rest of the grimy old house. They entered the hidden house with Alastor Moody herding them in and who growled "Hurry along, once we are inside I will remove the disillusionment charm.

Moody looked stern as he glanced over at Severus who was being carried by Molly, he was wondering if Sirius would be willing to overcome his hatred for Snape once he found out the boy was part of the agreement.

Molly set Severus down once they entered the hallway. He felt very nervous as he stood there with everyone standing around him. "Shhhh Sev, just stay close to me all right?" Whispered Molly "Let Albus and Alastor handle everything." Severus nodded and gripped her hand trustingly. Severus was gazing around trying to see in the utter darkness. Light came on with the sputter of old fashioned gas lamps. The light flickered dimly along the walls.

"It looks pretty gloomy." commented Ron in a low voice to Harry and Hermione who silently agreed with him.

.Alastor and Albus lead them to a large, shabby yet comfortable room to wait for Sirius Black to make his appearance. Alastor motioned to a set of stairs at the end of the room, "Sirius said the rooms on the first two landings would be ready for you to put your stuff in" growled Alastor.

There was movement of someone coming down the hall swiftly yet silently. Alastor instinctively lifted his wand in defensive mode then lowered it as Sirius Black came striding into view, He was very tall and shaggy looking person with a very jealous and bitter attitude towards most others due to his long incarceration in Azkaban. Yet for now he looked to make his guests welcome as best as he could.

He wasn't aware yet that the little boy being cuddled by Molly was his childhood nemesis Severus Snape. As for Severus he had no idea as to who this new person was. Sirius had been in hiding for so long with only Buckbeak the Hippogriff and Kreatcher the moody house-elf that he was pleased to have some real company for once. He was happy to see that Harry had come along with the family to stay awhile. His attention strayed a moment to the little boy who was looking wide-eyed at him.

"And who does this young fellow belong to?" Asked Sirius as he looked over at the child and wondered how come he looked a little familiar. 

Albus smiled and said quietly, "He belongs to me Sirius, and I hope you will make sure he is comfortable and safe."

Sirius's eyebrow raised in mild surprise "I will do what you ask Albus, but I had no idea you had a family especially a five year old boy."

Albus corrected the observation. "He is actually eight years old right now."

Sirius bent his head a little to the side as he studied the little boy who was watching him with a wide, friendly and endearing look. "What is his name?"

Albus said softly, "Severus."

Sirius's head reared back, "I didn't quite catch his name, who did you say he was, Albus?"

Once again Albus said softly, "Severus"

For a moment Sirius hesitated in obvious surprise "Did I hear correctly? You said Severus."

Alastor growled "You heard him correctly Sirius, the boy's name is Severus."

"Is this child Snape's son?" Sirius questioned Albus

"No, he is_ not _Snape's son, he _is_ Severus Snape, and yes _I am his guardian."_ Albus said calmly.

"But…but how, why is he here?" Sirius asked in bewilderment.

Alastor Moody told him in no uncertain terms "It was necessary to bring Severus here for his own safety since it seems that both Lucius Malfoy and the Ministry want to get him." Alastor glared at Sirius as his magical eye watched Severus who was starting to shiver. It will also be more convenient to have him here to teach Harry Occumency."

"But since he is a child he won't be able to use his magic legally."

"No one but us knows he is a child and he still retains his magical abilities." Albus said. "Harry needs to learn Occumency and Severus wants to teach him."

"You could teach him Albus, you are a Legilimens also."

Albus said, "Yes I know but I have other important matters to take of. Severus may be only eight years old but he is still quite capable of teaching Harry what he needs to know."

"I don't care how old he is, I swear if Snivellus harms Harry I will do more harm to…."

"_Sirius Black,_ you will do no such thing. If I find one hair of Severus's head harmed I guarantee you will suffer consequences that you have never even dreamed of." Molly said savagely as she brought up her wand and tapped him on the chest. "Even in your darkest nightmares."

Sirius looked shocked at at hearing the angry warining in Molly's voice, as he found it had to believe that a Weasley would defend Snape even if in the opinion of Sirius, Severus was a no good creep no matter what age he was. He noticed that the rest of the family was annoyed with him also. Arthur reached over and ran his hand gently over the top of Severus's head and the children looked very disturbed also.

Severus's feelings were a little hurt and kept his eyes fixed on the dark carpet as he thought they might end up in more danger if they had to leave because of him. A tear escaped the little guy's eye which he tried to hide by brushing his hand across his eyes.

Albus reached over and motioned for Severus to come to him. Severus got down off Molly's knees, went over, and sat in the large chintz chair beside Albus who laid his arm around Severus's shoulders.

Severus felt safe as he sat beside Albus who gave him a sense of calmness and security while the large man they called Sirius Black agreed to leave Severus alone if he meant that much to the family. It was obvious that he wasn't too happy about the situation, but he had promised both Alastor and Albus he would provide shelter to the family and their company.

Alastor cleared his throat " Sirius; has everything been prepared for the families comfort?"

"Yes sir the rooms have been cleaned and readied for immediate use, though the rest of the house needs work."

Resolutely Sirius led them upstairs to the rooms he had Kretcher prepare for them. He fervently hoped that the old snarly house-elf had done a proper job of carrying out his orders. On the first landing he said "Arthur, Molly this is your room." as he turned to the right and opened the door to a spacious bed sitting room. "The girls can have the room across the hall and I have three rooms up on the second landing prepared for the boys." Sirius glanced down at Severus who had stayed behind Percy.

**Hogwarts**

Madame Pomfrey received the report from the Hospital. She opened the envelope and murmured to herself as she read the parchment, "Then my conjecture was right. I had hoped otherwise but then, who knows this may be better in the long run." She sighed and folded the parchment letter.

"Albus are you there?" Madame Pomfrey called out from the fireplace as she looked for Professor Dumbledore. "I would like to inform you of the results from Saint Mungos."

"Yes Poppy, do you wish for me to come down to the hospital wing?" asked Albus who had just finished helping Alastor with the relocation of the Weasley family and their visitors to number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Yes if you wish and will you please ask Minerva and Filius to come too?" asked Poppy. "I think it will be better if I talk to all of you together."

"All right, we will be there shortly" Albus felt like there was a stone in his belly as he got up and went out of the tower. He was afraid it was going to be bad news since Poppy had requested all of them to come. He stopped a moment and thought "Oh no, please Merlin l hope he's going to be all right." he said to himself as he hurried to Minerva's study.

**Riddle House **

"Ssssso let me get this straight, both of you kidnapped two children from the Weasley's home to make the parents reveal Snapes whereabouts?"

"Yes my Lord" answered Malfoy and his accomplice who were fearfully expecting to be punished.

"And they managed to escape within minutes of capture?" Voldemort questioned "Two children!!!!"

Malfoy and his accomplice trembled as Voldemort withdrew his wand from his sleeve and with an angry snarl struck each of them with a "_CRUCIO."_

"Now go find sssssSnape." sneered Voldemort with disgust evident in his voice.

**12 Grimmauld Place **

Harry was having an Occumency lesson before supper. Severus was intent on making sure Harry was paying full attention.

"Ye-ouch," Harry yelped "Hold on Sev I wasn't ready."

"That's the point Harry, You think your enemy is going to wait for you?" asked Severus "Not bleeding likely."

"Okay okay." Harry said as he rubbed his scar, "I get the point, lets try again."

Severus grinned and once again infiltrated Harry's mind. Harry tried to clear his mind before Sev entered but once again the little fellow was too fast.

Sirius heard Harry yell in pain and he rushed into the room, grabbed Severus by his collar, and threw him backwards against the desk.

"SEVVY are you all right? " yelled Harry, "Sirius you are a blamed idiot, how can I learn Occumency if you wish to hurt Sevvy." he said as he ran over, picked Severus up and checked that he was all right.

"But I was only protecting you."

Harry was furious and as he made sure Severus was all right, he yelled _"From what? Your image of what he is like? You have no idea."_

"Please Harrry, settle down, it's just that I don't think James would approve." said Sirius.

_"My father has nothing to do with what is going on, he is dead!" _Harry was angry "_Anyway Severus IS doing what my father would wish, he is teaching me to protect myself from Voldemorts attacks."_

The sound of Harry's yelling triggered off another set of screaming. This time from a painting that was behind the old moth-eaten curtains that hung in the hallway.

'FILTH, HALF-BREEDS, BEGONE FROM HERE.' Sirius ran over, yanking the curtain edges that had pulled apart closer together and roared back "_SHUT UP MOTHER." _Sirius glared as the portrait screamed "BLOOD-TRAITOR." when she spotted him.

Severus had been startled when he heard the screaming and put his hands over his ears. Harry was shocked. Sirius turned away from the now silent portrait. "Sorry about that Harry, my mother is a little vocal when she want's to be." Sirius said ruefully.

"Right." Harry said as he tended to Severus whose back was hurting a little from hitting the desk edge. Hermione and the twins had come into the room and glanced from Sirius who was standing near the curtains to Harry and Severus who hadn't yet moved from where they were near the desk.

"What on earth was that unholy screaming about?" asked Hermione who went over to the desk where Harry and Severus were now standing and said "Molly has supper ready and sent us to get you."

"It seems that Sirius's mother does not approve of the company he keeps." answered Harry whose face was still a little flushed with the anger he felt.

The twins looked at each other as Severus who looked like he was hurting said, "Yeah, she is sure loud too."

"We better go before Molly sends the rest of the troops up in search of us." "You want to come with us, Severus while Harry talks to Sirius for a minute?"

Hermione took Severus's hand and they walked over to the twins, "Don't be too long." Hermione told Harry and Sirius as she left the room with Severus and the twins.

Sirius looked over at Harry "I am sorry you know. It is just that when your father asked me to be your godfather I promised to look after you."

"That doesn't mean hurting an eight year old boy who does not know who you are." Harry said as he fought to hold his anger in check.

"He is still Snape and when he returns to his adult self he will remember and he will probably hate you once again too. He has always been one to hold grudges."

"Are you sure you are not talking of yourself Sirius? I know that I was also blind at first to the fact he is a child now. When Severus was an adult, I was also trying to shut my eyes to what he had tried to do to keep me safe. I didn't want to think so; I didn't want to find out that I'd been wrong."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus walked down to the kitchen with the twins and Hermione who were concerned but knew that Harry would have to deal with the situation between him and Sirus.

"Where is Harry?" asked Molly who was making sure there was enough bread and butter on the table as Ginny set out the silverware. The smell of supper was making Severus's stomach rumble as he got up onto the chair.

"He is having a conversation with Sirius." Hermione said without expanding on the situation. Molly didn't say anything but understood that there were some issues regarding Severus that Harry and Sirius had to work out between themselves. She filled Severus's plate and laid it in front of him while everyone else filled their own plates.

Sirius and Harry came into the kitchen and sat down for supper. They seemed to have ironed out their differences for now. Meanwhile everyone was talking over what was to be done now.

Harry grinned at Severus as he sat down and Sirius continued to ignore the presence of the little boy. Severus sighed as he wondered if he would ever stop meeting people who had to be continually shown that he was not like the adult they perceived him to be, as it was he wished he knew where he truly belonged. He said nothing of his thoughts but bent sadly over his plate and helped himself to some bread-sauce.

"Malfoy will be furious because of Severus and Ginny getting away from him."

"I know Percy, but we should not say anything about what has happened to anybody at the ministry. We must act as if nothing serious has happened."

Molly exclaimed, "_Nothing serious, the children were kidnapped!_"

Arthur sighed and said "Yes we know they were but we have no concrete proof that Malfoy did what we say he did."

"Ginny and Severus know what happened, is that not proof enough?" asked Ron.

"They are children and their words could be twisted around to make them sound like attention seekers by Malfoy. Anyway I don't think we want to draw too much attention to Severus since no one else besides us knows what has happened to him."

"So the only way we can protect them is to go to work tomorrow and act as if everything is normal." said Percy.

"Yes that is the best solution for now. If anybody asks about the family, say nothing out of the ordinary."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Hogwarts**

Albus was relieved his irrational fears were unfounded. Poppy wanted all four of them to be present since they were there when Severus was found.

"Poppy, are they positive nothing can be done?" asked Minerva

"As positive as they can be without samples of his blood, the twins have accidentally created a permanent de-aging formula. Whatever they had done in cutting and mixing the ingredients caused a reaction, which will neutralize the ability of any known antidote," explained Poppy. "There needs to be more research done but as it stands now Severus will just have to grow up again."

"Which leads us to another problem." said Albus as he shook his head with an air of finality. "I am his guardian and I would love to watch him grow up into the man he should have been but with this war against Voldemort..."

"We understand Albus, you fear that you may not survive to raise him properly like you wish." said Filius.

Albus looked up at the concerned faces of his friends. "Yes I am concerned, I have enough money to raise him set aside, that is not my worry. I am extremely old and it's no good denying it..."

"You wonder if Arthur and Molly would be willing to continue looking after him if you die before he grows up again, is that it Albus?" Minerva finished for him.

"Yes, they have already done much, but to ask them to be responsible for him if anything happens to me may be asking too much."

"Talk to them Albus, let them decide." said Poppy. Minerva and Filius also agreed .

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	18. More Adjustments

Chapter 18- More Adjustments

" Phineas Nigellus Black" Albus Dumbledore said, "What did you just say?"

"I said young Severus was positively filthy from exploring the house, with those other boys. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight."

"Does he seem happy? Asked Albus "I mean does he seem to fit in all right?"

"He fits in fine, though I can't say much for my grandson Sirius, he positively loathes the little fellow."

Albus's eyes glinted. "He didn't get along with Severus at school, but I would have thought he would put aside their differences now that Severus is a child."

"Well from what I heard he did throw the little fellow across the drawing room into the side of a desk when he supposedly thought Potter was being harmed by Severus."

"WHAT!

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"Whoa, Severus." asked Molly as she grabbed Severus by his collar. "What is that all over your clothes?" She sighed, as she looked him over. Cobwebs, dust and dirt were mixed together all over the boy and she wondered how she was going to get the clothes clean again even with magic, they were that filthy.

"Dirt." he told her as he smiled innocently at her "I was having fun exploring with Harry, Ron, George and Fred."

"Was Ginny and Hermione with you too?" asked Molly as she turned from him and levitated the fresh baked bread out of the oven, then onto the table, while she sent another batch of dough into the oven.

"Yeah they were doing some exploring but they didn't want to get dirty." he explained as he managed to spread the smudge of dirt on the side of his nose by rubbing his finger over it. "There are a lot of paintings here too and Phineas Black was laughing at me."

"Molly's eyebrows rose in surprise "He was?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though." Severus said as he glanced at the fresh bread on the table and scratched his cobwebbed ear.

Harry and the twins came into the kitchen with Ron and Percy, "There you are you little twerp." Percy said as he reached out and roughed Severus's cobwebbed hair more than it already was.

Molly placed her hands on her hips as she surveyed the boys; Even Percy had a few smudges, which surprised her. "You boys get cleaned up and then you can have some snacks." she ordered.

"Deal!" said Severus as he turned quickly and scooted off to get cleaned up with the others following him.

When they got back to the kitchen after getting cleaned up, Molly had some snacks on the table with some tall glasses of pumpkin juice. Hermione and Ginny had come in for something to snack on before they turned in also. The boys each pulled out a chair and sat together as they talked with Molly and the girls.

"There is a lot of interesting weird stuff packed into those cabinets in the big room to see." Severus mentioned as he remembered some of the stuff back at Spinners End that his mother had hidden away. "There 's some really old carpets hanging on the walls and there were some buzzing sounds in the curtains. Percy wouldn't let me investigate that though, he said I might get bit." Severus told her.

Harry told Molly "Sirius did tell us to go ahead and explore the place but I didn't think it was as dirty as it is."

"I believe there are a few nests of doxys living in the curtains mom." Percy told her while he nibbled on a particularly gooey piece of pastry.

"Well I guess we will have to do some cleaning then." said Molly "If we are going to be here for a while we might as well make it more liveable."

" I don't think that very odd house-elf who was scuttling around after us has cleaned the place in years." said Ginny.

"Hey mom you should have seen the old ghoul in the upstairs toilet." said Ron. "He certainly makes our Ghoul sound friendly.

"Those shrunken heads mounted up the staircase are perfect for a Halloween scarefest." Commented Fred.

"They are disgusting." said Herione "Those poor house-elves on display like trophies."

"I wonder where Sirius disappeared to." asked Harry who wanted to quickly change the subject.

Molly pursed her lips and then said "He is probably hiding upstairs with the hippogriff Buckbeak.."

The family talked a little longer as they finished their snacks and as it crept closer to nine o'clock Severus started to look forward to lying down even if it was in a different bed than what he was used to. It had been a very exhausting day. His back was starting to throb a little more than it did when he had landed against the desk.

After the youngsters scooted off Molly settled down beside Arthur who had just walked into the kitchen for a good hot tea and some adult conversation before calling it a night.

Meanwhile upstairs while sitting in his room Severus was aching and scowled as he fought the pain that was shooting up his back. He had finished feeding the frogspawn that was starting to look more like frogs each day. Severus sighed as his back twinges started to hurt worse when he took his shirt off and reached for his pajama top.

_"Severus what happened to your back?" _yelled Percy who had walked into their room as Severus was starting to put his pajama top on. Severus jumped, startled by Percy's voice. He wasn't expecting the older boy to be coming into the room this early at night. He looked guiltily at Percy who forced himself to speak more calmly "Please tell me how you managed to injure your back Severus, It should be tended to."

Severus's mouth trembled a little betraying his anxiety and he stared up at Percy with real fear in his eyes, he was afraid if he told that man they called Sirius would send them all away from this house where they were supposed to stay.He wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them closer to his body as if he was trying to make himself a smaller target.

Percy noticed this unusual reaction and sighed, "Severus, are you covering up for someone? You shouldn't do that you know, or they will try to hurt you again." Percy had sat down on his bed and looked at the shaking little boy who was not saying anything. Percy rubbed his temple as he felt a small headache coming on. Severus stiffened as Percy stood and picked him up "I had better take you down to mom. She will want to see this bruising and tend to it."

Severus was going to struggle but Percy had a firm hold of him as they left the room. "It's going to be all right little buddy, " Percy said as he carried Severus down the stairs to the first landing Hermione and Ginny came out of their room, saw the ugly look on Percy's face and asked what was gong on. He told them about how he found Severus with his bruised back. Concerned also, the girls followed him into the kitchen where Molly and Arthur were talking to Albus who had just arrived.

"MOM, have you seen Severus's back? It's black and blue!" Percy called as he entered the room. Molly rose quickly and said, "No I have not seen his back, come here my boy." Molly said as she folded her arms around Severus and set him on her lap. Percy told her how he found out Severus had the injuries while getting the medi-paste down for his mother..

"I know it hurts honey, you should have told me earlier when it happened." Molly told him as she applied the medi-paste over his back and gently rubbed it in. She then asked Severus why he didn't say anything when he got hurt while she looked at his back with Arthur and Albus.

"B-But I didn't want t be the cause of us having to leave here." said Severus who was rubbing his eyes to keep the tears from falling as he was starting to feel uncomfortable with everyone starting to fuss over him.

"Don't worry child, no-one is going anywhere." Molly soothed him

Albus reached over, shifted a lock of dark hair away from Severus's face, and said. "Phineas told me what happened Severus, don't worry, let the adults deal with Sirius, all right?"

Severus sniffed a little and nodded his head as Molly cuddled him after treating his back. Molly glanced over at Percy and the girls who were also very concerned.

" How about you go get your muggle marbles and play a game with the girls before you go to bed for the night." suggested Molly. She set him down gently and he went out of the kitchen with the girls.

Arthur and Albus grimaced and shivered as they saw the look on Molly's face after the children left.

"Molly dear please count to ten before you start yelling." pleaded Arthur.

"_Ten_." Molly said as she glared at Arthur who then decided to take the hint and keep quiet while drinking his tea.

Albus had wanted to talk to Arthur and Molly about Severus but thought he had better not bring up the subject just yet till Molly's well-known temper cooled down.

Sirius was feeling a little sulky as he sat with Buckbeak and his mood didn't improve much while he isolated himself from the people downstairs. He sighed and decided to go back downstairs. 'If only Snape wasn't part of the group,' he thought with secret annoyance.

As Sirius came down the stairs he saw Hermione and Severus kneeling on the floor hitting what looked like gobstones but he noticed that the balls did not squirt any fluid when the little balls of coloured glass hit each other. He thought it looked a little weird but they did look like they were having fun. Harry and Percy were sitting nearby "Obviously making sure I don't attack the little monster." Sirius said to himself with a rueful smirk. He stepped down and felt something rolling under his feet then he felt himself losing his balance.

CRASH, THUMP, THUMP. Sirius went up into the air knocking over an old table and landed backwards headfirst then his rump second. "What the blazes." he snapped as he sat up and spotted the marbles rolling away.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" asked Arthur who was startled enough to spill his tea.

"I don't know, but I have this odd feeling we are going to find out shortly" replied Albus as the sounds of someone running came closer accompanied with yelling and screaming coming from disturbed portraits along the walls.

Severus came racing in, obviously not wanting to get captured by whoever was chasing him. Molly swung around, caught him up, and asked, "what in Merlin's name was going on."

Severus tried to explain quickly, "Hermione and I were playing a game of muggle marbles and the big man is angry at me cause a few marbles fell out of the bag and rolled away and he went and stepped on them." Severus looked back at where he could hear Sirius roaring with anger. "He wants to hurt me again, HMMM please let me go, he's coming for Me." the little boy tried to wiggle away from her embrace as Sirius came barging in.

_"WHERE IS THE LITTLE BRAT, I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A WHOMPING."_

Hermione and Harry were close behind him. "_Sirius, he didn't mean for you to step on his marbles, you should have looked where you were going._' exclaimed Hermione loudly as she quickly dodged around him and went over to help Molly with Severus , who was so wound up with adrenalin, it was as if he had a load of Dumbledores favourite treat sherbet lemon coursing through his veins.

_"Sirius leave him alone."_ yelled Harry as he came racing into the room. The colour in Sirius's face drained away when he realized the Molly was literally glowing with anger, and the fury in her eyes was like he had never seen before.

Severus was hidden behind Molly as she swelled with wrath. _'DID I NOT WARN YOU ABOUT WHAT I WOULD DO IF I FOUND OUT YOU HARMED SEVERUS?"_

Arthur and Albus glanced at each other as they observed the chaotic scene. As brave as they both were even Albus wasn't crazy enough to hang around when Molly was angry and this time she was gone far beyond angry. They decided to get out of Molly's way and backed out of the kitchen carefully while motioning for Harry and Hermione to bring Severus with them.

Harry and Hermione pulled Severus out of the room just as Molly let out a blast that caused Sirius to fall to his knees and whimper while trying to protect himself. She was making sure Sirius understood that as long as Severus was still a child and in her care, he was not to be abused in any way, shape or form. Severus was one of her children just like Harry was as far as she was concerned.

Fred and George apparated from their room to the hall while Ron came running down the stairs wondering what in Merlin's name was going on with all the racket coming from the portraits and what sounded like their mother on the warpath.

Arthur had Harry and Hermione standing by him and they were all waiting for Molly to stop what amounted to torturing Sirius. Severus was holding his hands over his ears and his eyes were clinched tight. Albus had knelt down and placed his arms around Severus enfolding him in the warmth and safety of his robes, which helped muffle the noise. Silence soon descended and each of them looked around and wondered who would be the brave one to check on the situation in the kitchen.

Arthur told the others that he would go in first. He opened the door slowly, slipped his head in, and saw Sirius sitting at the table still quivering after being blasted by Molly's volatile temper.After looking in for a moment he figured it was safe to come back in now that Molly looked calmer, her anger spent. He motioned to the others that everything was fine and the boys and girls dispersed back to their rooms.

Albus told Arthur he would be back shortly as he wanted to talk to Severus for a few minutes. Arthur understood and said he would wait in the kitchen with Molly and Sirius for Albus to return. Percy said he would wait also if his father didn't mind and Arthur said all right as they went into the kitchen.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Albus admired the frog pawn swimming around tin the tank and noted how happy Severus was in spite of what Sirius had done to him. It was a testament to Severus's newfound ability to leave the past and move on. At least Albus hoped that he would not allow Sirius's treatment of him ruin his outlook like it had years ago at school. Molly and Arthur, along with their family were doing a good job in helping the boy adjust to his new situation. Albus wondered if Severus would understand what he wanted to tell him.

Once he got the little fellow settled into his bed he sat on the edge of the bed and while tucking the blanket around the little boy, told him about the likelihood of never finding an antidote and having to relive his childhood all over again. He held his breath as Severus studied him and thought about what he had been told.

"If I am going to grow up again will I still belong to you or are you going to send me away?" asked Severus who was feeling a little bit worried.

Albus stroked the lank of hair away from Severus's forehead as he thought out his reply. "You will always belong to me no matter where you are." Albus's eyes looked warmly down at the child who was wondering where this talk was heading. "You know happiness is a wonderful tonic and as long as I know you are safe and happy I will be too." Albus paused and then said, "I was hoping you liked staying with the Weasleys enough to want to stay with them for a while longer."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

In the kitchen Sirius was starting to calm down after Molly had raked him over the proverbial coals. He was starting to realize what a prat he had been concerning Severus. Molly had managed to, in a few choice words tear to shreds the image he had of himself.

Arthur pushed a cup of very hot tea in front of Sirius. He had the impression that Molly had said all that needed to be said to Sirius about his behaviour, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Percy sat with his parents and Sirius because he suspected Albus and Severus needed to talk without having him hovering about in the room. Percy thought of how he had been finding himself drifting away from his own family's values when Severus had come to the Burrow, just having the little boy around had taught him a few valuable lessons though he doubted Severus even realized it.

It was barely half an hour later when they heard the door open and Albus stepped into the kitchen. Sirius and Percy went to leave and Albus stopped them. "It's fine if you both stay while I talk to Arthur and Molly."

Sirius and Percy looked at each other as they sat back down and Albus settled down at the table across from Arthur and Molly who waited for Albus to speak.

"May I ask you Arthur and Molly, to help me raise my boy to adult hood once more?" Asked Albus." I am extremely old and would feel better knowing if anything happens to me before Severus is full grown, he had someone who would look after his welfare."

"You know we will help Albus but don't you think he will become an adult soon?" asked Arthur

"No, Poppy received the report from Saint Mungo's and they don't think his condition will be reversible by anything, other than time." Albus said as he thought of the little child asleep in the bed upstairs "I want to know he is safe and loved this time around. I think his happiness outweighs the need for him to be a spy against Voldemort.

"I for one will be honoured to help." said Percy "He is like a little brother all ready."

Molly told Albus that she would love to keep Severus for as long as he needed them. He was already like a son to her.

Sirius was a little nervous about speaking up but he said quietly "If you're willing to let me I'll help out too." He felt the appraising looks from the other adults, who after glancing at each other nodded.

Albus was feeling much better now that he had assurances that his little Severus would have a safe and happy future ahead of him. He hoped he would live long enough himself to see Severus grow back up as he was curious as to how he would turn out as an adult.


	19. Mischief and forgiveness

Chapter 19- Mischief and Forgiveness

Arthur and Percy did as they had planned to do concerning their work at the Ministry. They went to work each day as normal and kept quiet as to the kidnapping by Lucius Malfoy and his companion. So far it seemed like nobody knew that the Weasleys were not at the Burrow but neither Arthur nor Percy wished to choose to take any chances yet. They weren't sure who was with Malfoy on that day or who was actually a Death Eater working at the Ministry.

Arthur was told by Perkins who was the only other wizard to work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office that it seemed that Fudge was getting a little too chummy with Lucius Malfoy. Arthur thought that little bit of information was most interesting and wondered if by chance Fudge was the second person that helped Malfoy.

Percy on the other hand wondered why Fudge was offering him the job of Junior Assistant to the Minister. Percy was happy to be working in the Department of Magical co-operation. He had never heard of that position before and any way he was only one year out of school. Percy smiled and said thank you but he would like to think about the job offer before accepting as he wanted to make sure he was able to handle such a honourable position. Fudge smiled in a funny way and said he thought the position was perfect for Percy but he was willing to allow Percy to think it over. Fudge left Percy's office. When he left the young man leaned forward with elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. Percy wondered if there was more behind the job offer than he was seeing. He wanted to talk to his dad and head home or at least to 12 Grimmauld Place.

In the meantime Molly had been driving everyone who was at the house crazy over the last few days as she made them help clean up. She had everyone with cloths over their faces carrying bottles of black liquid with nozzles to spray the Doxycide. It had been bad enough disturbing the dust and mold in the rooms that had accumulated over time. The twins grabbed some of the dead Doxys for the venom and hid the small creatures in their pockets when their mother's back was to them. There were more of the tiny black furry faces of the fairy-like creatures that kept coming out buzzing in their anger at being disturbed. Severus had bagged a bunch of black eggs and slipped them into his pocket figuring that the boys may want some of those too.

Kreacher the old and filthy house-elf came creeping into the room and was muttering about the nasty blood-traitor and her brood of brats and scum that was invading his mistress's home. It was an ugly tempered creature that walked hunchbacked and eyed the intruders with malevolence. Sirius walked in and the creature glared at him yet he did not dare to disobey the remaining descendant of the house of Black. "Go to your room, Kreacher, there is nothing here worth keeping. If I could get unstuck the tapestry and Mother's portrait they would be gone too." Kreacher snarled and shuffled out of the room complaining about the blood-traitors and how they were not respecting his mistress's treasures.

Severus moved to be beside the twins away from Sirius's view and kept quiet, as he did not want Sirius to notice him. Fred patted his shoulder understandingly and winked at him.

Harry went over to the tapestry that Sirius was studying. Harry looked at it and realized it was a family tree and looked for Sirius's name, which was not in evidence. "It was blasted off after I ran away form home when I was sixteen." Sirius told him "Your grandparents had insisted that I stay with them during the school holidays until I was old enough to be on my own. Sirius stood staring at the tapestry for a little while. Sirius looked away from the tapestry then said, "Never mind this" he waved his hand at the tapestry. "Lets just get rid of all this junk, clean out everything." the work went swiftly as everyone followed Molly's orders on decontaminating and Sirius's wishes to remove all the undesirable objects in the house. The only stuff they couldn't remove was the tapestry or the full sized portrait of Sirius's mother, though Sirius tried his best to pull the offensive portrait off the wall.

Eventually the house started to look better and Sirius had them bag a lot of the weird objects, bottles and boxes to be destroyed. Most everyone was tired but satisfied with the work accomplished but Kreacher who hated the fact Sirius the last Black in the line was demolishing everything the proud family of Black stood for. Besides brining in those undesirableshis dear mistress called blood-traitors, mudbloods and scum among other choice descriptions.

Fred, George and Severus disappeared upstairs and emptied their pockets. Harry and Ron were not too far behind them. Harry and Ron glanced at each other as they watched the other three putting away the Dead Doxys and eggs.

Harry smiled ruefully as he said "If your mother saw what you where up to down there she would be saying you two are a bad influence on Severus."

"Right, but then technically we did have a hand in creating him." "Or was it our potion, which means Ickle Ronnikins did too." George and Fred put on what they thought was an angelic look, which made them look more devilish than normal.

Ron's face reddened and said, "You don't have to rub it in, I still have the rest of the potion balls hidden away."

"Hey that's right. Don't lose them." "They might come in handy."

Ron glowered "I don't dare lose them." Harry grinned at his buddy and said, "Maybe we could shrink that portrait of Sirius's dear mother with one."

"Nice idea Harry, but don't you think Sirius would get mad after all it is the portrait of his mother."

"I don't think so, you heard him, and he would like to get rid of It. "said Harry" If only there was a way to get it unstuck from the wall."

"I think if there was a way to shut her up, he wouldn't care." "But the potion may drip off the portrait if we used it." "No telling what havoc it could do to the walls."

"So the potion is out, I wonder what else could be done." said Harry.

Severus listened to the conversation between the bigger boys and wondered if he could help get rid of that screechy portrait. "Harry, do you think he really meant it when he said he would like to see it gone?"

**Hogwarts**

"Phinius, how are the inmates getting along?" asked Albus jokingly, as he was pouring another hot cup of tea for Minerva, Poppy and Filius.

The portrait of Phinius Black sighed, "I fear the place will never be the same. My grandson has ransacked the place. Besides trying to remove his mother's portrait but the sticking charm is too strong, he got his mother steaming mad at him for destroying her treasures."

Minerva asked if Severus was all right with helping Sirius."

The Portrait snorted, "I don't think he wanted to be anywhere near Sirius, not that I blame him, but he did help the others to clean and clear out the place.

**12 Grimmauld Place.**

Arthur and Percy had arrived from work with Mad-eye who came along to see for himself how Severus was coping and to wait for some other members of the order to arrive and discuss their findings. Arthur was carrying a box of stuff he had found while out on one of the raids. Molly rolled her eyes and asked what in Merlin's name did he manage to find this time.

Arthur said he found these brightly coloured muggle cans that still had stuff in them, he wasn't sure how they worked but thought they looked interesting enough to bring back.

Hermione picked one of them up and said "These are cans of paint, each can has a different colour in it, the cap is supposed to be the same colour as the paint in the can." She popped the top off and showed the nozzle. "This is where the paint comes out of when you point and press it down."

"Really? Arthur exclaimed, even more delighted with his find. Molly ran her hand down over her face as she wondered where he was planning to store that muggle stuff. Arthur set the box down against the wall near the doorway while everyone sat down to the table.

The family had just sat around the table with Molly serving out supper when Fred Picked Severus up off his chair and proceeded to tickle the little boy. Molly glared and said "Honestly, can't you wait till after you leave the table before you start rough housing?"

"Sorry mom but he looked so tickable I just had to." answered Fred who tried to look innocent as Severus was beginning to hiccup. He glared at Fred who grinned, sat Severus down and gave him a large glass of water.

Arthur reached over and ruffled the little boys hair. Mad-eye grunted as he sniffed the forkful of food he had lifted to put into his mouth then swallowed. "Your mothers right, let Severus eat his food in peace before you take him out and rough house with him in another room."

Ginny looked puzzled "But if they rough house right after supper he'll spew all over."

Mad-eye looked over at Ginny with his good eye as his magical eye spun over to look at Severus who had the twins holding his arms up over his head to help stop the hiccups "That's the whole point. You tickle him and he spews all over you."

Ginny's nose wrinkled "EEWW, gross."

Molly put her own hands up in the air and roared as she laughed, "_All right everyone it is time to eat._" The twins looked innocent as they let Severus 's arms down. Severus looked a little red-faced but he had stopped hiccupping.

Sirius observed the little scene and felt an odd twinge of jealousy, which he suppressed right away. He filled his plate and started to eat while talking to Mad-eye about disposing the dark art stuff they had bagged. Sirius mentioned that he would like to be able to find something that would make his mother shut up since he couldn't manage to get her off the wall. The woman had made sure the sticking charm was impervious to any attempt to remove her.

When supper was over Sirius, Mad-eye went off to another room while Hermione, and Ginny was helping Molly with cleaning up the kitchen. Harry, Ron and the twins glanced at the box of paint that Arthur had brought in and encouraged Severus as he slipped down and looked through the box. Severus studied one of the cans that Arthur had brought home, and the other boys wondered if all the magic in the house would prevent the can from working. Severus tried to squirt the can without letting Molly or the girls see and it worked. For a moment he hesitated then on impulse he picked it up and slipped out to the hall where old Mrs. Black was foul mouthing again. He aimed the nozzle at the portrait that glowered at him. Harry followed and lifted him up so he could reach the top of the portrait.

"YOU LITTLE HALF-BREED...AHHHHH." she dodged the first squirt.

"BLOOD-TRAIT.." another squirt and she leaned away as it hit another spot near her.

She started to freak out when he sprayed the can at the paint surrounding her and in a fluid motion went up and down each side of her. She screamed as she felt some of the ruined paint dripping around her.. By the time Sirius, Arthur and Mad-eye got down the stairs to cover the portrait Severus and Harry were gone and Severus replaced the can of muggle paint remover back where he had found it.

Sirius looked at his mother's portrait or at least what was left of it, she was almost immobilized as the paint surrounding her was dripping down off the canvas. Sirius was unsure as to what had happened but suspected one of the boys had cracked and used some magic to terrorize her.

The other portraits along the wall were in turmoil and afraid that the little demon would be back and spray them too. Sirius asked who it was and they refused to tell him. Mad-eye smirked as he noticed that not one of the portraits was yelling and even Sirius's mother wouldn't talk above a whisper.

"It was one of the nasty little half-breeds who pointed some thing at me and it melted my world" she whimpered. "You had to bring that trash into the house." she said with a little more force but still barely above a whisper.

Sirius looked angry as he pulled the curtains over his mother's portrait. "It has to be Snape who did this, he should be severely punished. I don't think Harry would have thought of doing such a thing."

Arthur and Mad-eye clenched their teeth and looked at each other.

Mad-eyes features were twitching as he growled "If it was Severus, he must have had some help as I doubt he could have reached the top of the portrait by himself, but I can't help wonder if it wasn't partly your fault that he did this".

_"WHAT! How could I be responsible for this destruction?" _Sirius yelled.

Arthur explained "You've been complaining about that portrait of your Mother for as long as I can remember, I am guessing Severus thought you meant it when you said you would like to see her shut up. He just took care of your problem."

"Great, what is it with this kid. Everyone is jumping to his defense even with this proof that he can't yet be trusted." snarled Sirius as he glared at Mad-eye and Arthur.

"Let have both Harry and Severus down here and find out." said Arthur deep in thought "In fact lets have the whole lot of them down here so we can sort out how he got the idea in the first place."

**Hogwarts**

"DUMBLEDORE" yelled Phinius as he came back to his portrait. "Severus has done it this time."

Albus looked up from the reports he was reviewing before heading to the headquarters. "What has he done?"

"He has melted part of the portrait belonging to Sirtius's mother, he has the whole wall in an uproar."

Albus stared at the portrait "How on earth did he manage that?"

Phinius quivered as he told Albus the story "My grandson said he would like to get rid of her or at least shut her up and the boys overheard."

Albus felt the side of his mouth twitch "And they took him at his word." Albus finished the statement.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"All right we know by the process of elimination that it was Severus who did the actual deed, now we want to know what you would consider the appropriate punishment." said Sirius as he strode back and forth.

Kreacher was so enraged he was unable to articulate his anger. He wanted to rip the little boy into shreds and it was only the fact that he was forbidden to harm anybody in the house, which prevented him from attacking Severus. Sirius even told the house-elf that he might get the same treatment.

Severus said nothing as he sat on a chair, a little scared as he wondered what the punishment was going to be.

"Hold on Sirius." said Harry "I'm just as responsible I put him up to it, in fact I held him up."

"As we did." said the twins in unison.

"I wanted to do the same thing.," admitted Ron.

Ginny said, "You said it yourself Sirius you wanted to find a way to shut her up."

Hermione summed up what each of them were thinking "So we should all share the punishment since we would have done the same thing if Severus hadn't done it first."

Percy had his hand over the grin that was developing across his face, as did Arthur. They tried to keep their grins hidden. Molly Looked daggers at Sirius also as she also had heard him complaining, and gave stern looks at her family. Arthur was just lucky that so far she hadn't quite connected the destruction with the muggle cans he brought home.

This was the situation when Albus came strolling into the room. "Good evening my friends, a meeting I see." his eyes twinkled as he approached them.

"Severus had done damage.." started Sirius when Albus put his hand up and silenced him. "I know I heard all about it from Phinius who also tells me you were the one to put the idea into the childs head."

Sirius's face flushed as Albus looked at him calmly. "I-I-I.."

Albus turned to the boys who suspected Albus not only heard from Phinius, he also knew how much involved everyone of them were. Albus picked up Severus who was looking resigned to whatever was going to happen to him, "Lets look at this portrait first okay?" asked Albus who carried Severus out to the hall.

When they gathered in front of the portrait and studied the old lady crunched up in what was left of the painting.

Albus could feel Severus's heart beating hard as he held the little boy. The damage was all around the old lady who glared at Albus and the group of what she considered inferior beings.

"Sirius you wanted Severus punished for this vandalism when you yourself wanted the painting destroyed, am I right?"

Sirius stuttered as he answered, "Y-y-y-yes s-s-sir." he winced and hung his head.

"I understand the rest of the children wish to share the punishment with him since they admit that they also wanted to do the very thing he did. "Albus stated, "Tell me honestly, if it was Harry alone who did it would you have reacted in the same way?"

Sirius hung his head and said softly with a sinking feeling "No sir, I probably wouldn't have reacted the same way."

Albus then using his powerful wordless and wandless magic repaired the portrait. "You will not be able to scream as loudly as you have done in the past Mrs. Black. I have placed a charm to muffle your voice if you raise it beyond a reasonable level."

Albus turned away from the portrait. "Well Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and hung his head as he said, "All right, Damage is repaired and you wish me to forgive just like you would do." Sirius's shoulders slumped as he stood there.

Albus smiled as he hugged the man " Sirius admit it, the children only wanted to help."

Sirius nodded his head as he realized he had overreacted considering he had indeed influenced the boys to make an attempt "Yes sir they did.'"

Mad-eye cleared his throat and said "It is getting near time for the meeting Albus, don't you think the children should all go upstairs to their rooms now?"

"Yes I agree Alastor." Replied Albus "Harry how are you coming along with your lessons?"

Harry replied, "I could be better sir, but I find it hurts a lot."

"Keep working on it Harry, I promise it will get easier once you learn the basics." Albus explained. "Maybe you should practice a little tonight."

Mad-eye growled softly "You young scamp, a reprieve once again. Go along with you and take your little band of fellow mischief's upstairs before the meeting starts." If one looked real close they would have noticed a tiny smile hiding behind the frown.

Severus looked up at him solemnly "Yes sir we will."


	20. Of Occumency And Potions

Chapter 20- Of Occumency. And Potions

While the meeting was on Severus was trying to keep Harry's mind on learning his Occumency lessons like he was supposed to do. It was getting somewhat frustrating for him, as Harry wanted to know what was going on downstairs.

"Forget it Harry, It is too dangerous for you to know anything to do with the order." said Severus

"What do you mean dangerous, have I not faced dangers when I retrieved the Philosophers stone and faced the Basilisk in the Chamber of secrets?"

Severus rubbed his hand over his eyes and forehead then replied "I'm only saying it is dangerous, because your mind is vulnerable to anybody who knows Legilimency."

"What's that got to do with wanting to know what is going on in the meetings?" asked Harry who was feeling put out.

Severus looked over at Hermione and Ron who were listening in on the conversation then back to Harry. "Use your mind for once and figure it out," Severus folded his arms and sat there, cross-legged on Ron's bed.

Hermione's face lit up as she figured out what the connection was and said to Harry. "He is right you know Harry, if you don't want Voldemort invading your mind and discovering everything you know..." Her voice trailed away to silence as she noticed Harry's moody glare directed at her.

"Which from the looks of it is very little." Severus said dryly He was annoyed; after all he was only an eight-year-old child who was getting way past his bedtime. "If no one minds I'm heading to my room, it doesn't look like there is going to be any lessons tonight." With that said Severus hopped off the bed and marched out of the room.

Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open at seeing Severus head out without trying to reason or argue with Harry. Hermione turned to Harry and snapped "You know Professor Dumbledore expects you to learn Occumency and Seveus is right you know, you could endanger everyone's lives if you knew what was going on. You're the one who has to face Voldemort and if he sees into your mind he could use what he finds against you."

Harry sighed and said "I am just tired of my scar hurting all the time and it isn't all that much fun having someone invading my head."

Hermione's eyes glowed as she said, "You think it is hard now? Just wait till you have to battle Voldemort and have him probing your mind. You know that will be even worse!"

Severus wasn't lying, he was tired and he was feeling a little bit depressed. He wondered why Harry was acting so obstinate about his Occumency lessons which he knew was important for everybody involved in defeating Voldemort. "Oh well there was always tomorrow and they'll do better once they're rested." he thought. Severus changed into his nightclothes and snuggled under the blankets after feeding his frog who was croaking happily in his little home.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived, immediately noticed the silence even when Tonks accidentally tipped the umbrella stand. Mad-eye told them that Albus had put a silencing charm of sorts on the Portrait of Mrs. Black but did not elaborate further as to why.

Once everyone was in and settled nicely around the long wooden table the meeting began. The reports from each member was analyzed and placed into perspective. The Old Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin were very informative. There were several Deatheaters who had been assigned the job of locating Severus Snape who had seemingly dropped out of sight. They were spread out all over England the Lestranges were looking for him up north near where his old home of Spinners End was. Malfoy who had his cronies Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr with him was seen in Hogsmeade.

Remus reported about the unrest that was being stirred up among the werewolves, even more so than was traditionally expected. His fellow werewolves naturally distrusted him because he was also known to associate with wizards. Whatever information he was able to find and confirm was slight but worthwhile.

Tonks asked if the Order should start looking for Severus Snape themselves and was informed by Albus that Severus was being kept safe from harm here at 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks and a few other members looked confused, as they wondered why he wasn't present at the meeting.

At that moment Alastor said, "Quiet there is someone approaching the kitchen. No more order business should be discussed." His magical eye swerved in its socket and watched warily as the person on the other side approached.

Obediently everyone shut up as Percy knocked, opened, then poked his head through the door "Sorry for interrupting." he apologized, He looked for his mother, "Mom do you have any dreamless sleep potion on hand? Sev is having that nightmare again."

"Oh dear." Molly got up quickly from her chair went over and reached up into the small cabinet to bring out a vial. "He hasn't had one of those in a while." she looked squarely at Sirius before handing the vial to Percy. "Maybe I better go up to look after him."

"Its okay mom I'll look after him." said Percy "You can pop up after the meeting if you wish, but I hope to have him settled down by then." with a grin Percy went swiftly out the door.

Albus looked around the members who were wondering what that was all about and decided to tell them of the de-aging and strong possibility that Severus would have to go through the process of growing up again. He also filled them in as to why he was here at headquarters along with the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione.

Tonks looked amazed and asked " Just how old is he now?"

Molly told her "He is eight and a half now.

"If Voldemort is concentrating his efforts into finding Snape then we should use the time to our advantage." said Kingsley "He has no idea that Severus is now a child again does he?"

"No he does not and I also wonder why he is so adamant on finding Severus. Unless he already thinks of him as a traitor."

"So even if Severus did gain his adulthood there would be little hope of him being able to spy for the order in that case." said Mad-eye Moody.

"He is already doing something for us, he is teaching Harry Occlumency."

Molly gave Sirius a stern look as she said "So long as they're not bothered during the lessons."

"Does he still have his adult abilities?" asked a surprised Tonks.

"Yes it appears so, I have tested some of his abilities and they are as strong as they were, I don't know if they will stay at their current stability. They might fade a little or grow even stronger as he grows up, I have to admit I am not sure what will happen." replied Albus.

"Scary thought Albus," drawled Sirius.

Mad-eye growled "What about Malfoy and his infernal tracking spell that found the boy to begin with?"

Albus's eye's flashed and said "If everything works out right Voldemort will assume that Malfoy's tracking spell malfunctioned in some way and forbid him from using it again."

Arthur told of the kidnapping of Ginny and Severus along with their miraculous escape. The Order members were impressed by the children's quick thinking and there where a few chuckles as they thought of how angry Malfoy would be if he knew that he already had Snape in his hand and lost him.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hey, Guys you do know this has really been a nice quiet summer and it is already half over." Commented Harry who was lying down with his head over the edge of the sofa. The twins, who were engaged in some research on gags and crazy inventions through the ages, replied.

"Oh right, it has been a very quiet summer what with."

"Ron leaving the shrinking ball in Snape's classroom."

Ron who was having a quiet game of Wizards Chess with Ginny wrinkled his nose and said "Oh yeah you had to remind me, but you invented said potion."

"Okay so _we_ de-aged Severus Snape now known as Twerp."

"Having him being brought back to the burrow by mom and dad."

"The said Twerp running out and making like a flying hippogriff in a windstorm."

"Trying to find him in said windstorm."

"Malfoy kidnapping Ginny and the Twerp from the yard."

"being sent, complete with said Twerp and company, to 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Oh yes it has been such a quiet summer so far."

Severus who was perched comfortably in the window seat set down his book on medical potions. "Ha, ha fellows, I am so not amused."

The others snickered as Hermione said "Hey at least he isn't taking points from Griffindor."

"You mean he still can?" asked Ron in mock horror.

"Funny guys, If I am still a child and from the looks of it I will be, I won't have to put up with dunderheads again till...maybe never." said Severus who was looking over the request from Madame Pomfrey that Albus had sent to him. "Anybody want to go over to Hogwarts with me?"

"Why, are you going to hand in your resignation?" asked Ron, with a tiny ray of hope in his voice.

"No I'm not, I just need some things to make some potions."

"You can still brew potions?" asked Hermione "I thought you were too young."

""Actually I'm too short for my age." said Severus calmly. "And old enough to know what I am doing."

"You remember how to make potions even when you can't access your adult memories?" asked Ginny.

" I have made potions even before I went to school."

"Oh yeah, I would hate to know what your mother made you brew." mumbled Ron.

Severus closed his eyes and said with exasperation "I am not making dark potions. I will be brewing up some of the medi-potions for Poppy, I just need to get a few things from my locker."

The twins glanced at each other and said "All right Twerp, we're in, lead on."

Ron and Harry looked at each other "We may as well go too." said Harry .

"Yeah, may as well, who knows what kind of trouble they will get into." replied Ron

**Hogwarts**

**"**Severus how good to see you, George, Fred, Harry and Ron. I take it Albus managed to give you my request." said Poppy as she swept over and picked Severus up.

Severus yelped a little when she picked him up "Yes he did, no, I'm not sick...yet"

Madame Pomfrey chuckled as she tried to look stern "Right, I heard about your little misadventure and I would like to make sure you are fine. I haven't actually had a chance to check on you for nearly a month."

"Did you not send me a message that you wished for me to brew some potions for you?" Severus asked as he tried to avoid the check-up.

"Yes I did and the list is here" she said as she whisked it out of her pocket and gave it to him. "I notice you have gained a little weight, good, I always thought you were too thin."

Severus rolled his eyes, while the other four boys grinned, Madame Pomfrey finished the quick examination and giving him a hug, set him back down on the floor as she happily made out her report and filed it away.

Severus slipped down and ran out of the room ahead of the other four boys down to the dungeon and to his locker. Albus had set the charms to allow only himself and Severus to open the locker and the hidden door responded to Severus's touch.

Severus looked over the list of potions needed and said, "Ron can you take a bottle of Skele-grow to Madame Pomfrey?" as he indicated the four bottles on the third shelf. George slipped up the ladder and passed down a bottle to Ron who took it, "There is two bottles of calming potion to your right George, pass them to Ron too, please."

Ron took those two bottles from George as he passed them down, and then went off to the hospital wing.

"Wound-healing, Blood replenishing, sleeping draught, hmmm maybe I should make up some wolfsbane potion while I'm at it." Severus muttered to himself, as he told George what ingredients he wanted brought down and packed away for transporting. George came down off the ladder once he got everything that Severus had requested to be brought of the shelves.

"Wait I want to get a couple more things." said Severus as he scooted up the ladder..

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you Twerp." Fred said as he balanced the bottles and tins. George, Harry and Ron helped to sort and pack for transporting to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I want to do a few experiments besides making medi-potions Fred." Severus said as he looked over the supplies and handed down some Veritiserum to George. "We better take some of this for the Order to use" Severus said calmly.

"Don't tell your mother we have this though." Severus said as he stuffed some erumpent ingredients including exploding fluid into a box. "Handle with care, it is very rare." as he levitated said box down to where Harry could grab it. Severus brought down some billywig stingers. "How about creating a levitating gag with some of these?" Severus asked innocently.

"I guess that will do for now." Severus said as he slid down the ladder, and then handed the stingers to the twins. Harry and Ron had a slightly worried look on their faces. "I hope mom doesn't find out you have that stuff, she'll go ballistic." said a nervous Ron.

The twins each had a very sneaky mischievous grin on their faces as they pocketed the stingers.

"Don't worry your pointed little head little bro."

"Mom knows we are bringing in some potion ingredients."

" to make up supplies requested by Madame Pomfrey."

"If necessary, the other stuff can be hidden quite nicely in our room."

"We promise no more shrinking potion's."

"Thank Merlin for that, I don't think I want to get any younger." said Severus as they left the locker and Severus closed the door and watched it merge with the corresponding wall. Severus led them to his study which was familiar to them and after unsealing the door they went in to gather a few cauldrons and supplies he would need to make the potions.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Molly and Sirius were clearing out a little used room on the main floor for Severus to use to make the potions. "I never thought I would see the day I would willingly give space to Snape for making potions." grumbled Sirius who was transfiguring a bed into a long table.

"Quit grumbling Sirius Black." replied Molly "You promised to get along with him, I expect you to keep your word." Molly turned with her hands on her hips. "Everyone else is willing to help, you notice even Alastor is putting his doubts aside, after all he was involved when Albus asked to become Severus's guardian."

Sirius looked moodily at Molly who was giving him a very stern look. "Do you really think he will be different? He is a dark wizard and how do we really know that he won't revert back to being a Death Eater?"

Molly glared and grabbed him by the collar, with her teeth clenched she repeated, "You promised Sirius, and I expect you to keep your promise to help," she said before letting go of him and went back to clearing the room. Sirius stood there and wondered how come Molly of all people would defend Snape.

Hermione and Ginny were carrying the stuff to the little used room as the boys flooed it to them from Hogwarts. Eventually the boys themselves came through, and then once everything and everybody was back at 12 Grimmauld Place the connection to Hogwarts was severed.

"Now this is teamwork" said Hermione "I thought you had enough to do with trying to teach Harry Occumency this summer, and now you want to make potions." She looked longingly at the cauldrons.

Severus noticed her wishful look. "Do you want to help make the medi-potions Hermione?" He asked " I gather you have already made some complicated potions on your own, in the past."

Hermione blushed as she remembered the poly-juice potion back in second year and wondered how much Snape really knew about that.

"I would love to learn." She cried out.

Severus was struck by another idea He looked over at Harry and then asked "Harry would you learn your Occumency lessons better if Hermione learned with you?"

Ron heard and said, "Now that is something I wouldn't mind trying either."

The twins thought it was an excellent idea and said, "Why not Harry? Then you will be able to practice Occumency even while Twerp is working on the potions."

Harry had a watery grin on his face as he reluctantly agreed to the idea. Now there would be no way for him to back out.

Molly and Sirius heard the exchange and Sirius frowned, "I don't know if Professor Dumbledore would approve of teaching potion lessons during the school holidays, especially by a child."

"Amazing, you have finally admitted Sev is now a child, wonders never cease." Molly said, "Well lets check with Professor Dumbledore, and if he says go ahead, then lessons can go ahead. It also has the added advantage of keeping the twins out of mischief"

"Oh fine then." said Sirius, "Nothing like a little dangerous pastime to break up the summer blahs." He raised his hands in the air as he didn't want to get into a heated discussion with Molly as he figured he would probably lose anyway.

"The twins looked as innocent as they could which if Molly had noticed would have been very suspicious as she and Sirius left the room to talk to Albus who was soon expected to arrive for another meeting. Severus ran after them and said, "I think I would rather ask him myself if you don't mind Molly."

Molly smiled fondly and said, "All right then, I'll call you when he gets here."

"Thanks." Severus said as he spun around and went back into the room to the work of placing the cauldrons in appropriate spots and sorting out the potion ingredients.

About an hour later Molly called Severus to come down and he raced down the stairs to the hallway where Albus swung him up into his arms and carried him into the kitchen. Severus asked Albus about the potion and Occumency lessons. Onyx eyes gazed wistfully into the baby blue eyes patiently waiting an answer, as the question required some consideration.

Albus asked him if he was taking on too much considering he was supposed to be enjoying his childhood. Severus told him with a pronounced air of wisdom "Just because I am a child doesn't mean I can't do something to help out. If Harry is learning along with Hermione and Ron, he may learn Occumency more willingly and faster."

Albus looked over Seveus's head with a smile at Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody and Tonks who had come in behind him.and heard the requests.

"Hmmmf, I see the little fellow has a very intelligent idea to make young Potter learn his necessary assignment. I approve." said Alastor as he limped his way over to a chair and sat down.

This was the first time Tonks had seen Severus as a child and thought to herself that he was adorable. She also thought he was awfully small for being eight and a half.

Severus kept quiet while the order members talked over the ideas and then Albus said "All right Severus you may conduct the two classes but if you find it too much don't be afraid to slow down, all right? After all you are supposed to be a child now." Severus was happy and agreed to the terms. Albus let put him back down on the floor.

Molly told him not to start the potions till the morning, as supper would be ready within the hour. She ruffled up his hair with obvious affection." If you want to get started on the Occumency, that's fine. I will call up when supper is ready, Okay?"

Severus agreed as he sniffed the scent of fresh baked cookies she had brought out of the oven. "Oh here take some cookies upstairs for you and the others, you little scamp."

"Okay, thanks, It sounds like a fair deal." Seveus said as he carefully took the plate of cookies from Molly and left the kitchen.


	21. Understanding

Chapter 21- Understanding

"Hey guys, Twerp brought freshly baked cookies, They smell wonderfull. Thanks." Fred said as both he and George reached out and hooked a couple cookies each. "So what is the verdict Twerp?"

"Do we get to make potions and."

"Are the Three ickle kiddies going to learn how?"

" To block each other out or what?"

"The lessons are on, but we can't start mixing the potions for Madame Pomfrey till tomorrow, your mom said supper is going to be in an hour." explained Severus who let the twins take the plate full of cookies as he settled himself down onto a comfortable chair, and everyone started munching out on Molly's cookies.

"Great." Hermione said with a large cheerful grin spreading across her face. "This is going to be fun!"

"Only you would think lessons are fun Hermione," said Ginny jokingly. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

Harry looked a little leery about the whole idea of learning Occlumency with his two best friends. Hermione noticed Harry's look and said, "Honest Harry, it will be fun learning Occlumency together, and we can even practice with each other."

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he wondered a little as to what he had gotten himself into and said "Sure look at it this way, we get to share the experience and the headaches that come with it."

"Thanks I think, but I honestly thought you would object Ron, You always hated to think of anything even resembling schoolwork during the holidays."

"But our summer is all ready messed up Harry, we can't play quidditch since we are stuck here, and we have played all the indoor games we could imagine, I guess you might say I have become desperate for something new to do." Ron explained. His freckled nose wrinkled and his eyes widened in wonder as he realized what he had said. "And I am even willing to take lessons from Twerp? I am desperate!" Ron exclaimed as he smacked his forehead with his hand in mock anguish.

"You boys can be so impossible!" Hermione snapped. "You know you are wasting time."

"Oh Hermione don't worry, you will soon have your mind invaded." Harry waved his hand under her nose. "Maybe then you will change your mind about Occlumency."

After a few more gentle insults and teasing among themselves, they got themselves ready for the first lessons together. Severus found Hermione had already read up on Legilimency and Occlumency, which didn't surprise

him at all. He remembered what he was told about his calling her "the insufferable know-it-all when he was an adult.

Severus and Hermoine stood facing each other. "Empty your mind of emotion!" ordered Severus who gave her barely 30 seconds before he struck her with his Legilimency.

Hermione saw images of her past fly by in her mind and with a wrench she managed to shove Severus out of her mind.

"Hermione whose robes were you setting fire too?" asked Severus who had a glimpse of her as an eleven year old.

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair as she explained, "That was you when I thought you were trying to kill Harry back in our first year."

"Nice, you must tell me the story behind your actions sometime." Severus commented dryly.

"You want me to try again?" asked Hermione as she glanced over at the twins who were sitting back watching them with exaggerated interest.

"I believe that is why we are here, you to learn and me to teach." Severus said calmly "One more time and then Ron can try." Severus grinned and "On the count of three...one...two...three."

Hermione concentrated but Severus as still able to edge his way into her mind. It was a little harder than she thought it would be, but Hermione was determined to conquer the ability.

"Not bad Hermione but you need to focus a little more, clear your mind and let go of your emotions. Ron you are next."

Ron moved into position a little warily and tried to remember the instructions that Severus had given Hermione and hoped that Severus wouldn't access any embarrassing moments."

"All right Ron clear your mind and just as I said to Hermione, one...two ...three." Ron felt his mind explode with images of his brothers changing his bear into a spider and that awful set of dress robes he wore to the Yule Ball last year.

Severus watched a few more images before Ron finally pushed him out. "Hmmm,' looks like you will need to work a little harder but you did all right for a first try. Those robes were horrible, a Halloween party get-up?"

"No." sighed Ron "Dress robes."

Severus's eyebrows shot up "Er, okay, want to try another round?"

"Thanks, that felt like my head was being torn off my neck but otherwise I guess I could handle trying it again," said Ron who felt like a good dose of headache potion would be in order after the lesson.

"You wish to try again Ron?" asked an astounded Harry.

"Yeah I may as well, hopefully it will get easier." answered Ron who figured he may as well try if only to encourage Harry to keep at it.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen, Arthur came in with Bill his eldest son who had an extended vacation from working for Gringots in Egypt. He was a tall man with long red hair tied back neatly at the nape of his neck. Molly was thrilled to see her first born coming in and gave him a very tight hug before he could sit down.

"Hi mom, I guess you missed me a little." Bill quipped as he hugged her back. "So what is this I heard from Percy and Dad that Professor Snape is living with our family?" questioned Bill.

"That's right, he is and he is currently upstairs giving Occlumency lessons to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and tomorrow he is going to be making medi-potions for Madame Pomfrey with the help of George, Fred and Hermione."

"Okay, you are saying my brothers are helping to make medi-potions with Snape... willingly?" asked an astonished Bill, "and Ron is actually wanting to learn Occlumency... during the holidays at that?"

"Yes I believe that is what I have said." Molly told him "I just hope it won't be too much for Severus to handle, after all he is only eight years old."

Bill slapped the side of his head, "Excuse me mom I think my hearing is going."

Exasperated Molly told him, "No your hearing is fine, thanks to your brothers and one of their brilliant gags he is now a child and I hope you will not hurt him."

"I won't mom, If you ask me not to, anyway if he is an eight year old child I wouldn't want to harm him, I don't like bullying little children." promised Bill "I just thought I heard you say the twins and Ron were actually doing something productive this summer."

Molly shook her head, as her son was trying to clean his ear out with an exaggerated oversize cotton swab. "Funny Bill, you heard right the boys are helping Severus with making the medi-potions and Ron is learning Occlumency with Hermione and Harry. Severus thought Harry would be more anxious to learn if his friends were learning with him."

"Now I know my hearing is defective." quipped Bill who dodged a swat from his mother." Oh no now my eyes are defective he said as he witnessed a small version of Severus Snape walking in with the twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

"BILL, when did you get here?" Ginny asked as she hurried over and hugged him.

"Yeah man, we didn't know you were coming," said George and Fred together.

"I thought my visit would be much more interesting if it was a surprise, but I see you guys also have a surprise." Bill replied as he gazed with amazement at Severus who had developed a look that clearly said "What, another person who knew me?"

"You seem to have lost a little wieght Professor." said Bill jokingly to the small boy. "I could have swore you were a litle taller too."

Severus felt a little shy and awkward but then Percy picked him up and held him on his lap.

"Twerp this is my big brother Bill." Bill looked with amazement at Percy, who was considered by his brother to be a very ambitious, self-involved, condescending git. He was being gentle and friendly...to Snape, not only that he was calling him by a nickname and the little fellow wasn't objecting! Bill rubbed his chin as he sat there thinking.

Severus said "Hello." to Bill after studying him cautiously for a few seconds. Bill was full of questions but decided to treat Snape like any other child. "Hello yourself." he said to Severus who was set down onto the chair between Percy and George, who ruffled his hair affectionately then tickled him a little. Molly raised her voice a tiny bit louder than normal and told George to settle down, she didn't want him to start roughhousing at the table. The fact that his mother did not roar like she normally would startled Bill also. He definitely wanted to know what was happening with his family.

Mad-eye and Tonks were staying for supper also and the supper was soon laid out on the table. The conversation was varied as they talked over their plans for the remainder of the summer and lastly near the end of a very fine meal, the more serious events concerning the family. Arthur was tired from having to participate in four raids that day. Percy was worried as to the subtle pressure being put on him by the Minister of Magic to consider the job offer. He had talked with his dad about the offer and both of them were suspicious that Fudge's 'friendly' relationship with Malfoy had a lot to do with the offer. Mad-eye Moody had a very concerned look on his face as he considered the options and considered it to be a piece of subterfuge on the part of Fudge. "Your family are known as blood-traitors by Malfoy and if your suspicions are correct Arthur, it could be that Fudge wants Percy to spy on his own family due to the kind of friends you have."

Mad-eye had a frown as he thought some more and weighed the facts that were put before him. "Percy, if you take the job Fudge may try to fill your mind with some very disagreeable ideas, he knows you as an ambitious man and probably thinks you would turn against your family if it meant you could be high up in the Ministry,"

Percy thought over what Mad-eye said and then said "Up to recently I did have a desire to make it big in the ministry, I admit that. I have heard much said, in my presence by the Minister about my family being mixed up with a dangerous crowd."

Mad-eye snorted and Molly looked bewildered as Arthur confirmed what Percy said. "The Minister considers anybody who is friendly with Dumbledore and Harry as suspicious. If you have read the Daily Prophet and I don't mean skimming just the front page Harry. There have been some unpleasant remarks made because of the claims made by Dumbledore and Harry that Voldemort is alive." Arthur looked at Harry with concern "You will find there are those who think you are lying or mentally unhinged because of what has been printed in the Prophet but please remember you do have those of us who know and believe in you.

Harry looked perturbed but nodded to show he understood the problems he was facing.

Mad-eye looked back at Percy and indicated to him that he would like to hear what had changed Percy's goal in life.

Percy took a deep breath, looked down at Severus who was drinking his juice and continued, "I admit I was starting to question my upbringing and was on the verge of leaving. I was amazed when I first saw Mom and Dad bring Severus to the burrow and I was curious then concerned as time went on. I learned of his past and witnessed how he slowly responded to my parents and family. I started to rethink my own values and found I was the one to come up short." Percy reached over and hugged him. "I began to believe once again in the beliefs and values that were taught to us by Mom and Dad." Percy paused as he thought over what he had said, "Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Bill grinned and looking at his younger brother said, "It is one thing to question oneself and the way one is raised, it is part of growing up. In deciding to throw away your doubts and uphold those beliefs, you have become stronger and I for one am proud to call you my brother."

Molly's eyes filled with tears as she exclaimed. "You would have left us, but changed your mind because of the way we looked after Severus!" she wiped the tears away with the cuff of her robe, "It never occurred to me that you were starting to question our values Percy."

"Yes mom, I did for a while, but I don't now." Percy admitted.

Sirius looked thoughtful and glanced over at Severus who was listening to the conversation around him and obviously thinking about what was being said.

Severus was walking through the drawing room not really paying attention to who was there or where he was going. He was thinking over what Percy had said at supper, and about the Occlumency lessons that he was giving to Harry, Hermione and Ron. He was pleased with how the first set of lessons had gone and hoped that this new lesson strategy would make Harry more receptive to learning his Occlumency lessons.

Severus did not notice that Sirius was walking through the drawing room on his way upstairs to feed Buckbeak till he looked up at the same time as Sirius saw him and tripped over his feet trying to get out of the larger mans way, He felt himself falling as he stumbled and lurched backwards.

"_Snape watch out, your going to..._" yelled Sirius as Severus fell back against an old cabinet which teetered and crashed down to the floor before Sirius could reach him. Severus stared at him and shrank back. He was feeling a little fuzzy and his head hurt a little.

The noise brought everyone running. Harry saw Severus on the ground along with the broken cabinet and sprinted over to where the little boy was looking very dazed. Harry skidded onto his knees and reached over to Severus who jerked back thinking it was Sirius who had come near. "Severus its okay It's just me, Harry. Let me check you for injuries." he said soothingly. Severus relaxed a little as Harry talked to him.

The twins came racing down the stairs and were also upset when they saw the scene.

"What the heck did you do to him this time Sirius?" "Why can't you leave him alone?"

"We thought you two were starting to get along."

Tonks came running to the scene and said to Sirius "You really do have it in for him don't you?" She gave him a glare that would have made the elder Snape proud.

Sirius didn't move, he was pinching the top of his nose as if he had a sinus headache, which he expected to have shortly. He knew no one would believe him if he denied doing anything.

Mad-eye grunted as he limped into the room with Molly, Bill and Percy close behind him, his magical eye swung around noting Harry carefully picking Severus up out of the debris and Hermione repairing the cabinet with a wave of her wand The twins were close by the scene with identical worried faces..

Molly was all ready to go after Sirius when she saw the man standing there and Severus on the ground.

"SIRIUS." Molly roared and moved towards him. Bill and Percy prevented her from making a scene by grabbing her and holding her back.

Severus looked dazed a little but seemed unharmed otherwise. He spoke quietly as he expected to be severely rebuked, "Sorry Harry my feet didn't want to go where I wanted them to."

Harry smirked, as he felt relieved that Severus was not attacked. "You tripped?"

Severus nodded and said softly as he glanced back at where Sirius was standing "I was thinking about the Occlumency lessons and I didn't look where I was going."

"That isn't like you Severus." Percy commented. "But I am happy to know you are okay.".

Molly knelt beside Harry and Severus then reached out, took Severus from Harry and smothered the little fellow in hugs and kisses which he objected to just a little since there were so many people around. Molly looked up at Sirius and apologized for thinking he had tried to harm Severus this time.

Sirius bent his head and rubbed the toe of his shoe against the carpet as he stood there and said, "It's all right Molly, I understand. I haven't given anybody any reason to believe that I wouldn't harm him."

Molly studied the tall thin rough looking man carefully, "This is your chance to prove to us that you won't harm him." she said firmly as she held Severus and Harry 's nodded his head and encouraged Sirius to try and communicate with Severus.

Sirius knelt down and reached out to touch the boy's cheek. He noticed a tremor go through the little body as if he expected to be struck. No one moved as they watched to see how Severus would react to being touched by Sirius. His eyes widened as he stiffened slightly. Sirius lowered his hand, pulled back a little and waited.

Molly and Harry looked at each other over Severus's head and leaning closer to Severus's ear, Harry whispered softly, "I think he wants to say he is sorry for scaring you Severus."

Severus reaction was to look nervously up at Sirius and study the man's face. He wondered if he should trust this man or not.

His face showed his uncertainty as he got to his feet and moved a little closer to where Sirius was still kneeling.

He didn't notice the others watching them or hear the slow intake of each person's breath as he put his tiny hands on each of Sirius's shoulders and looked squarely into Sirius's eyes.

They saw Sirius's eyes widen as the little boy touched him, yet he did not move a muscle. His brain was in agony as he felt the little boy probing his mind. Severus said nothing as their eyes locked together. It was a very long minute before Severus nodded and a tiny smile flitted across his face. Sirius relaxed and slowly put his arms around the little boy and hugged him.


	22. Plans Are Made

Chapter 22- Plans Are Made

"Luciusss Malfoy, how is the hunt for my errant potions master going." hissed Voldemort as he shifted slightly to view the trembling wizard before him. As the days went by his temper was getting even shorter than normal. Meetings were beginning to be feared more than ever by his followers. "And how is the effort to convince young Mr. Weasley to break away from his family coming along."

Lucius was feeling worse as he stood there and stammered, "We have not found any trace of Snape and the ministers efforts to convince young Mr. Weasley doesn't seem to be effective. The boy seems reluctant to move up." Lucius's eyes went slightly out of focus with fear as he watched the displeasure show in the snake like eyes of Voldemorts reptilian face.

"I am displeased on both accounts, I wish for nothing more than to know the traitor is dead, preferably at my own handsssssssssssssss."Voldemort snarled with pure hatred. "I want everyone to overturn every stone and check every hole, _I want Snape found._" Voldemort spit out savagely. "Oh yes one more thing..._CRUCIO._"

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Molly had prepared a large cake for Harry's 15th birthday and another one for Bills homecoming and Severus's first month anniversary with the family. That was a great day where everyone was in a festive mood. Molly and the girls worked hard on the food preparations while Arthur and Percy had gone and out to pick up the presents. Sirius and Harry went together on a gift for Severus. They had told Percy to pick up a decent riding broom for Severus and the look on the little boys face was well worth it especially since he had not expected anything. Harry was thrilled with the pictures of his family and friends that were gathered together in a special album.

It was a special party that had Tonks metamorphing her hair colour and facial features to the vast amusement of her audience. Mad-eye was amused by Severus who was fascinated by her ability to change her features. The twins had created some candles that were like miniature fireworks that shot sparks up into the air and spelled out Happy Birthday Harry Potter as they neared the ceiling. Harry felt good about his first real birthday among friends; he gazed over at Severus for a few moments and mentally thanked the twins and Ron for the accident that changed things for both Severus and himself. Sirius was very happy himself to have had this extra time with Harry, and he had to admit he was beginning to like interacting with little Snape and learn about himself at the same time.

Sirius transformed into his Animagi form for the little boy who was amazed and a little nervous. Severus reached out and patted the big dogs head and then got a slurp of the big dogs tongue across his face. Harry was amused at seeing the two getting to know each other. It was a form of healing for both Sirius and Severus. Sirius looked to Harry for approval of his actions and received a 'thumbs up' for the attempt to make friends.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

During the first week of August the work of teaching Occlumency was going better and Harry was slowly finding it easier to clear his mind like Severus kept telling him to do. It did help to have his friends learning with him.

Hermione got a little annoyed when Severus asked her if she was going to empty her mind or be a walking textbook all her life, when she was heard muttering the instructions on Occlumency to herself as she got ready to take her lesson. Ron and Harry snorted as they tried not to laugh which made Hermione mad and Severus managed to catch her off guard. "You let me bug you Hermione, you shouldn't have." Severus told her.

Harry enjoyed teaching Severus to ride his broomstick. Sirius said they could both ride in the house but Harry said his broom was a little too large to do so, and he had fun watching the little Twerp whose broom had been magically adjusted to fit him.

"Beware low flying Twerp at 12 o'clock heading this way." said Harry to Ron as they were looking over some quidditch magazines that Tonks had picked up for them.

"Yeah and isn't that Hedwig flying in front of him? Asked Ron when he looked up. "_And Pig_." Ron yelped in amazement as the trio flew over their heads and turned around to land nearby.

"How was I Harry?" Asked a very happy little boy. "Did I do that right?"

"You certainly did Twerp." answered Harry who ended up with Hedwig landing on the desk in front of him. Pig had fluttered over to Ron who caught him in his hands. "It won't be long before you are zooming all over the house."

"Mom just might have your hide if you get hurt though. Said Ron. "Then again Sirius will probably get the blame because he was the one to say you could fly in the house."

"I'll be careful, so she don't have to yell." promised Severus. "I don't think I would like to see the fur fly."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Are you sure you are capable of handling the potion making on top of teaching Occlumency to Mr.Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?" asked Mad-eye who wanted to confirm that Severus was not taking on too much,

Severus looked up at the Old ex-Auror "I know you are worried because of my age, I promise I won't overdo it." Severus replied calmly. Severus then showed Mad-eye how he expertly prepared the ingredients for Madame Pomfrey's medi-supplies with the help of the twins and Hermione. Mad-eye was less worried when he witnessed the dexterity with which the boy worked.

If Severus was busy with Occlumency or done as much work as he was allowed, he could count on the twins and Hermione to finish up. So far no one prohibited him from observing and commenting on the work. He thought he better not say anything about doing that or the big people in his life just might think of making a ruling for that too.

Severus chaffed a little under the restrictions that were put on his work time. Molly and Mad-eye had talked to Professor Dumbledore and they had agreed to set time limits on how much work young Severus was able to do in a day. They informed him he could work only four hours or less a day. The twins and Hermione assured him that they would keep an eye on the potions that needed around the clock supervision as did Bill, who was extremely good with potions. Bill was tickled to see the little Snape getting along with his family and learning to play even if it was a little hard for him to believe this little fellow was the Severus Snape he knew.

Bill had to admit he had to keep himself from laughing when he spotted Severus being scolded by Molly for reading some textbooks during what was supposed to be his playtime. The little Twerp had put on such a sad pleading look on his little face that she ended up allowing him to read the books. She insisted he should at least get a little fresh air by sitting near a open window through which the sun was shining, and fed him some freshly baked soft and gooey cookies. Her argument was that until it was deemed safe for them to go back to the Burrow, he might as well enjoy himself with reading if that is what he really wanted to do while he was inside 12 Grimmauld Place.

Then again it could be because he had been flying the broom Sirius and Harry had bought for him all around the house. He had started a game of racing with the Owls Hedwig. Hermes and Pig. Errol was slower and using his talons, gripped the broomstick in front of Severus with his wings spread out. Severus had whisked by Molly and Arthur, startling them as he turned neatly into the hallway. The Owls were flying along beside him and the big black dog was running underneath him, with Crookshanks racing along behind the dog.

Arthur's lip twitched as he tried to keep from showing his amusement when Severus gave them his wide-eyed innocent look. He apologized for coming so close to them but his excuse for riding the broom so fast was "The Owls wanted to spread their wings and I couldn't resist flying with them."

Arthur prevented Molly from scolding the boy as he said to her in a whisper "Let him be Mollycudddles, I believe he is starting to act like a normal child. We don't want to discourage him do we? After all we did get the broom for him to play with, not for looks."

Molly gave Arthur an unfathomable look, sighed and told Severus "Be a good boy and try not to knock anything down."

Severus promised, grinned and flew off, narrowly missing the portrait of Mrs. Black who flinched as he flew by, the Owls trailing along beside and behind him. Sirius and Crookshanks were galloping along with him down the hall and throughout the house.

**Hogwarts **

Albus was busy with going over the reports he had received during the last meeting of the Order when he heard a cough and the portrait of Phineas Black drew his attention. "Phineas, how is everything coming along."

"That young Snape is becoming a little demon, bad enough he terrorized Mrs. Black who has whined over and over to me every time I go over there, now he has my grandson turning into a dog and racing all over the house."

"What?" asked Dumbledore "How could he make Sirius want to do that?"

"The boy has been flying around on a broom with those annoying Owls, that cat and Sirius following him."

"He is doing this during his playtime?" asked Albus who was amused to think of Severus racing around the house." Molly is making sure he isn't working more than he should I hope."

"Yes she is keeping him to the rules, but personally I think the boy could do with some real down time." Phineas said sourly.

"Come on, Phineas I think he is doing quite well, I am happy to know my boy is enjoying his childhood this time around." Albus spoke thoughtfully "A second chance for childhood and a chance to avoid the mistakes made the first time around."

Phineas snapped. "Just a new set of mistakes and an uncertain future in store for him."

"He will be fine I am sure of it." commented Albus, "He will learn how to chose between what is right and what is easy."

Phineas sputtered a little." A few whacks with a cane on his behind would teach him quickly enough."

Albus leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head and he smiled while deep in thought.

**Diagon Alley**

Mad-eye was grumbling and had a gleam in his eye that bode not good for anyody crossing his path as he limped into the Leaky Cauldron where he found an old friend who had hidden himself away from sight a long time ago, they got to talking over the events in their lives since the last time they met.

Mad-eye also needed to check on some information that had reached his ears. He already knew that an intense search for Severus Snape was in progress. Ministry officials that made everyone feel uneasy had questioned a lot of wizards and witches especially those who were known to have dealings with him. There was a question as to what the Potions Master was up to and where was he hiding.

The Daily Prophet was running articles on Snape, because he was the Potions Master at Hogwarts and the paper was asking questions as to why Dumbledore didn't seem too concerned about Snipe's absence from his usual haunts. The paper also fuelled the rumours of Snape being murdered by his former Death Eater companions for confirming Potters allegations that Voldemort was back, or He was hiding with the notorious murderer Sirius Black. It amused Mad-eye to hear that last rumour, which in a way was close to the truth.

Tucked into a corner at the far end of the pub and able to observe everybody, and everything going on around him Alastor studied the exhausted pale face of his friend. They were very close as young adults and he was a little disturbed by what he had been told.

"Alastor you are not telling me everything either, I am most interested as to why you're concerned about a man known to have been a Death Eater, you were at his trial 14 years or so ago weren't you?"

"It isn't quite the same reason as last time, He was turned into a child accidentally and from what I gather there is no antidote and he must grow up again, and I never thought I would say it but I have become quite fond of him."

"Alastor you old grummudgeon, If I hadn't heard you with my own ears I would not have believed it. You are Alastor Moody, Right?"

"Of course I am, of that there is no manner of doubt." snapped Alastor as he kept his magical eye trained on the other patrons of the pub. "I may still be very cynical, but I think there is a chance that he will be salvageable."

Alastors friend looked serious and said, "If the situation is as you say than we could easily fool Voldemort and his followers."

Alastor growled, "All right, what scheme have you come up with this time?"

**12 Grimmauld Place **

Severus laid stretched out on the carpet in the warmth of the sunbeams that filtered into the house. He was reading and started to feel a little dozy in the warmth. Sirius found him asleep with his head resting on his folded arms, the open book pushed to the side.

Sirius stood there looking down at the small defenceless boy thinking of how vulnerable he really was. He bent down and sat back on his haunches while a multiple range of thoughts and questions tumbled around in his mind. He had a long talk with Arthur and Molly about what they knew of Severus's former childhood.

Severus shifted in his sleep, then started to whimper and thrash as he started into a dream that was going bad, Sirius reached out and placed his hand against the back of Severus's head. The boy awoke with a look of terror in his eyes. S-sorry I didn't realize you would wake up if I touched you." Sirius said quietly as he gathered the little boy up "It was just that you seemed to be having a wild dream."

Sirius could feel Severus's heart beating through his jacket as he settled himself onto the carpet. "I don't think so." Severus said softly, "It is too real to be just a dream."

"Maybe if you tell me about it, maybe it won't be so bad." said Sirius. He had heard from Molly about Severus's nightmares when he first came to the Burrow. "You do remember it. Don't you?"

"A little." Severus said as he settled himself against Sirius's chest. He closed his eyes and saw the images that were haunting him. Sirius waited as the little fellow collected his thoughts. "I remember being led to a big tree that was throwing its branches around. "

Sirius felt a cold prickle slowly going up his back as he listened to Severus and his story.

"I remember some horrible growling, a big furry thing reaching out towards me, I usually wake up before it gets me though." Severus said as he trembled slightly "I am afraid to see the ending of the dream because I know I will die." He shifted his head and looked up at Sirius who felt a large knot in the pit of his stomach. Even if, at the moment Severus didn't know what the dream was about exactly, Sirius did and it pained him to finally understand what kind of damage was done from the thoughtless schoolboy prank.

Harry came in with Remus Lupin who looked more tired and worn since he last saw them. He had just arrived at the house and wanted to see Sirius. They stood there quietly just watching Sirius and Severus. "Hey Padfoot." said Remus who was amused by seeing Sirius holding Severus "you seem to have someone growing on you." he said with a smirk.

Severus's face brightened as he heard Remus speaking and he yelled, "REMUS, you came." The thoroughly delighted greeting cheered Remus who was tired and depressed from his attempts to talk to the other werewolves.

Sirius looked around at Harry and Remus, a little startled and a little embarrassed about being found cuddling the little boy. "He just woke up from a nap." he explained.

"So I see." said Harry "A nightmare?"

"Nearly, but I woke him before it got hold of him." Sirius said quietly with a tremor in his voice that caught Remus's attention.

Harry bent down to talk to Severus and said, "I know It has been a very busy day, but I think Ron was wanting to see you. Something about a Wizards Chess match" Severus's eyes lit up at hearing of the challenge.

Harry grinned at his godfather and Remus "I'll leave you two to visit while I take Severus." He took Severus by the hand and after Remus got a hug from his little friend Harry and Severus left the room.

Remus and Sirius watched the pair of boys leaving the room.

"He has managed to get to you, hasn't he Sirius?" asked Remus who had sat down beside his friend "You feeling a little stupid now?"

"I do have a horrible sensation in my stomach." admitted Sirius.

"Guilt." Remus said simply.

"_That's it_!" yelped Sirius. "I hope it goes away."

"Learn to live with it Sirius, you are just going through a period of adjustment in your thinking and growing a conscience. " drawled Remus who was amused by his friends feeble attempt at humour. "I am happy to see you are trying to get along with Severus though."

"I never really thought about it before. I couldn't keep it up, hating him I mean. I saw a little child who was vulnerable yet tough enough to accept what fate had handed him. You know what I am trying to say?" Sirius tried to explain to his closest friend, "I know the nightmare he as just starting to have is when I was stupid enough to expose him to your furry little problem."

Remus nodded "Yeah I know, I too feel haunted by what could have been and what we lost because of our stupidity." He rubbed the back of his head. " We can't change the past but we now have a second chance to make amends."

Sirius pondered "You know James would turn over in his grave if he knew Harry has become quite attached to Snape."

Remus's sad pale eyes twinkled "Yeah I suspect he would. If he knew that we were also becoming attached to him, James would make a point of coming back just to give us his opinion of Snape and possibly try to throw a hex or two at us."

Severus was moving swiftly down the hallway with Harry strolling behind him. The way he moved reminded Harry of the adult he had been. Hermione was in the library looking over some of the books that hadn't been touched for years according to the amount of dust that they coughed up at her as she opened them.

The kitchen was filled with the scent of baking and Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody was sitting at the table with a hot tea and some fresh baked cauldron cakes in front of him. Harry and Severus wandered into the kitchen as the scent of fresh baked goodies reached their noses. Molly turned around from placing a new batch of cookies into the oven to view two dark haired boys looking wistfully at the plates of cooling treats. Ron was setting up the chess set at the far end of the room. Molly told them they could have a few each, as she handed them some cookies, she didn't want them to spoil their appetite for supper.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Don't ask who he is, all I will l say is he is an old friend who wishes not to be identified. Grumbled Mad-eye. "All we need is some Poly-juice potion.

Harry snapped his fingers "Ask Myrtle the ghost who inhabits the girls bathroom, she hinted to me last year that there was a cauldron of the stuff hidden away which she spotted it in her travels."

"That I will Harry." Mad-eye answered, "Then all I would need once the potion is available is a hair of Snapes head." He looked over at Severus "It should be a sample from when he was an adult.

"Why?" Asked Ginny who had followed the warm baking scent into the kitchen and helped herself to a cake.

Mad-eye looked a little exasperated by the simple question. "Because my friend will change into the exact form of whatever age Snape is when he drinks the potion. I suspect I will have to go to his quarters at Hogwarts to find what I am looking for."

"Why is your friend is willing to risk his life for Severus?" asked Harry "He could be tortured and killed himself."

Mad-eye looked very sad yet steadied his voice as he spoke "My friend is a complex man who likes to unravel mysteries, he was talking with me about the rumours going around about death-eaters going after Snape and why. I told him about Snape becoming de-aged and he offered to help keep the child safe."

Molly hugged Mad-eye "I think there is a lot more to the story than what you are saying."

"HMMMF." was all Mad-eye would say as he sniffed the fresh baked cauldron cake and took a large bite out of it. His magical eye swerved around to watch Severus who was busy playing Wizards chess with Ron.


	23. What Is Severus Thinking

Chapter 23- What Is Severus Thinking

Molly had finished with the laundry with everything folded and piled neatly into individual piles ready for each person to take up to their room. Molly had to mend at least half of Severus's clothes. She smiled while doing it though as she was reminded of how she had mended her own boy's clothes after their escapades. Molly stared thoughtfully at one of the shirts that she had mended and thought back to the first day she saw Severus as a child and she couldn't help but think of how far he had come. She wondered though if he was just trying hard to fit in because of his background. Percy had dealt with quite a few night time episodes, several of them were really bad and ended up with the twins, Harry and Ron being awakened. Not that any of them minded, Several times they took turns with Percy to settle the child back to sleep. They were mindful of Madame Pomfreys cautions about the Dreamless Sleep Potion and used it only when absolutely needed.

Molly wondered if it was fair to have Severus keep those terrifying memories in his head when he was expected to grow up again. Molly set the shirt down gently as an idea came to her. Maybe some could be removed and stored in a pensive. Professor Dumbledore had one and maybe he would agree to letting some of the worst memories be stored until Severus was older.

Severus was still capable of being sarcastic, just that morning Ginny yelled at him for commenting on a new hairstyle she was experimenting with. She had experimented with her hair and asked the boys how they liked it. The twins were silent when they saw the hairstyle. Severus, who had been packing the potions that were finished, looked up at her with the oddest expression on his face said, "Whatever kind of look you were going for, you missed."

The next thing Severus knew George who, along with Fred went racing for their lives and picked him up.

"Twerp." panted Fred as they ran "You have a lot to learn about girls."

"Yeah, don't always say what you think if you know what is good for you," gasped George. As they dodged the bat bogey Hexes that were being thrown at them.

Ron and Harry were talking to Remus and Sirius when they heard the commotion and foolishly drew attention to themselves when Sirius asked what was going on. He ended up getting hit with a bat bogey Hex.

Ron yelled "Get down Ginnys on the warpath." as he dove behind a sofa.

Molly heard the commotion and walking out to the hallway found the twins and Severus wasting no time in putting distance between them and an enraged Ginny.

"What in blazes is going on?" asked Molly.

"Nothing much mom, Twerp just told Ginny his opinion of her hair and she started to throw bat bogey hexes." said Fred.

"He answered without thinking, when she asked what we thought of her new style." panted George.

Severus looked confused "Well, she did ask, so I told her what I thought. Maybe I should have just told her it sucked."

"NO, not that Twerp, you should have been non-committable."

"You could have said looks fine or different."

Looking up at the twins with confusion written across his face Severus scratched his ear "But she didn't look fine, different yes, after all it did look like a big ball of lint all over her head."

"Sev do yourself a favour, don't mention what it does look like to Ginny or Hermione,"

" Your life _will _be cut short. Trust us." the twins told him.

"So why did she ask if we liked it?" questioned Severus.

Ron came down with Sirius and Remus while Ginny was fuming and Hermione was trying to fix the hair for her.

"You little imp," said Sirius who was looking a little odd with bat wings for ears. "Ginny was yelling about dumb boys and gave me this, I think she objected to something you said." Sirius said while pointing to his ears.

**Hogwarts**

Albus listened to Mad-eye and his friend who was looking pretty rough, about their plan to help protect Severus.

It required Severus to be seen in Diagon Alley at the same time as Mad-eyes friend, Albus was not very thrilled with the idea of putting Severus in possible danger but he trusted Alastor and knew that Molly was very protective. Alastor also reported to Albus of what he discovered about the situations involving the Death Eaters.

The idea that the Minister of Magic was seen being friendly with Malfoy Sr. and was possibly the other man involved in the kidnapping was a little unsettling. It meant tighter security and vigilance on the part of the Order to make sure the Minister knew nothing of their plans.

Albus agreed to let them go to talk to Myrtle who was, as usual moaning in the girls' bathroom. Her eyes grew large when she saw them enter her domain and when she understood what they wished to do she agreed to tell them where she had seen the cauldron of Poly-juice.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

The letters from Hogwarts were on the way and the teens were getting restless. The boys looked forward to playing Quidditch and Hermione was looking forward to school as always though she wondered who was going to be teaching Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. She was also worrying about whether or not she would do well in lessons this year and thought she better start studying her new text books when she got them.

Severus was feeling a little tired, he looked over at her and before he spoke, she told him "Don't say a word, I already know what you think."

Severus lifted an eyebrow and walked away from everyone. He went up to his room and sat on his bed. He looked over at himself in the mirror, which grumbled about a smudge of dirt on his nose. Severus rubbed the smudge off with his shirtsleeve then laid back on the bed to think. He dozed off and didn't hear anything more till he felt someone's hand on his forehead.

"Severus, what's wrong?" asked Molly who had wondered why he hadn't come down to the kitchen for supper. She sat on the edge of his bed and swept a wisp of hair away from his face. He looked at her bleary eyed as he was still partly asleep. Then he remembered, school was going to be in session soon. He felt left out when every one else was talking about what they were going to do at school. He was no longer an adult nor old enough to take classes much less teach them."

"I guess I was more tired than I thought." he told her. Molly didn't push the issue and asked if he was hungry. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Come on Severus, supper is on the table." Molly told him and he slipped off his bed and after going over to the washbasin and getting washed up he accompanied Molly down to the kitchen. He had very little appetite and ate very little which alarmed Molly as she wondered why he wasn't himself and it took a lot of effort for her to bite her tongue and say nothing about it.

"Hey sleepy head you almost missed supper!" exclaimed Hermione who looked quizzically at him. Severus gave her a glare and then ignored her. "What's the matter with him?" Hermione whispered to Ginny who shrugged her shoulders "Who knows." Ginny looked over at the little boy who was obviously not too interested in eating and nudged Harry who glanced at her. "Harry, you have any idea what's going on?" she whispered.

Harry asked, "What are you talking about?" Ginny glanced over at Severus and then back at Harry. "Oh!" he said as he also looked over at Severus who was conscious of the others starting to pay attention to his apparent lack of appetite. Severus set his fork down and asked to be excused under the pretext of being tired, then when Arthur gave him permission he was able to escape to his room.

Molly was worried and it showed over her face as she watched Severus walk out, "I think he is unhappy about something." she said in a very concerned voice. Arthur and Percy looked startled. "What do you think he is unhappy about mom?" asked Percy. "It has been a pretty busy month and it could be that he is just worn out, he is only eight and a half now."

"I hope that is all there is to it Percy, but I think I will go up and make sure he is all right," she said as she pushed back her chair and stood up to leave. "I will feel better if I know for sure." she told her family with a watery smile.

Molly left the kitchen with her Robes swaying around her as she left. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then Remus asked "Has anybody noticed him acting like this before now?"

Everyone looked thoughtful as they tried to remember any other occasion but none could. Hermione wondered if he had his feelings hurt when she snapped at him earlier and he had left the room, but she didn't really believe that was the reason as he usually ignored anything she grouched about. Ginny felt bad about losing her temper earlier when she had asked what the boy's thought about her hair, she knew she should have expected Severus to say something, and after all he was only a child now.

Molly climbed the stairs to the second landing and entered the room where Severus was lying down on his stomach, his face tucked into his folded arms. Molly pulled a chair up beside the bed and looking down at Severus, rubbed his back. Molly gazed at him anxiously "Come on Severus, are you feeling all right? Please look at me." she pleaded as she waited anxiously. Severus rolled over onto his side and looked at Molly who was slightly bent over looking down at him. Molly observed that his eyes were dull and his face was very pale, Molly sensed his problems was to do with his emotional well-being. He was obviously depressed about something and Molly was determined to get to the bottom of it. "I think you have been doing too much, and I would like to know what you are feeling."

Severus was silent as he gazed at her kind concerned face. He was very confused about his own feelings and wasn't sure how or what he should tell her. He knew he was with the Weasleys because Albus Dumbledore had told him it was so he could learn how to play and be a child, but he wondered what was going to happen to him when the others left for school. He was feeling a little insecure about his future but didn't know how to articulate what he was feeling in words without sounding like he was whining. That's something he did not want to do.. Molly and her family were good with him when he had nightmares and soothed his fears at night but this was entirely different, he thought.

"Mom?" said Percy as he slipped into the room "He is all right isn't he?"

Molly held her hand on Severus's forehead and he did feel a little bit warm. "I'm not too sure he is." said Molly as she picked Severus up and held him in her lap. He stiffened up a little but Molly was prepared for the reaction as she transfigured the chair into a rocker and rocked. She told him to relax and he should feel better in the morning. Percy looked concerned as he passed the light blanket to her which she used to wrap Severus in. "Dad wondered if you needed him to get Madame Pomfrey to come.'

"I'm not sure she can do much Percy, We just have to wait till he is willing to talk about what is bothering him." she said softly as she rocked Severus gently. Severus's eyes closed wearily as the rocking motion felt soothing and his body relaxed as he slipped further into sleep. Percy had sat on his own bed and watched his mother cuddling the little boy.

"I think I know part of his problem," said Percy "The others were talking about the letters and what they were going to do when they go to school, when he left them. He didn't even respond to Hermione talking about studying her books as soon as she got them. You know he would have made a crack about that, but he didn't."

"I wonder." Molly said as she brushed the hair back from Severus's face as he slept. She laid him gently down on his bed and tucked the blanket around him, she said. "I think we had better talk to Albus." Molly straightened up and looked over at her third born son.

"I hope that pest of a House-elf doesn't bother him." said Percy. "That creature has a real hatred for Severus, I heard him muttering about teaching the little brat a lesson we would never forget."

"Then we better make sure the wards around this room is stronger and someone better stay close to Severus at all times when he is awake."

Molly nodded in agreement as they left the room and warded it against the entrance of the house-elf. They walked down the stairs and met with Bill at the bottom where he told them "I got an Owl from Professor Dumbledore he wondered if I would consider teaching Potions, what do I say, I don't mind taking the time from my job at Gringotts but what about Severus?"

"I think he understands that it would be impossible for him to teach the classes as he is a child, go ahead and accept the position and we will be talking to Albus about Severus."

"I will then, for this year at least, the lists are here for school also. I expect you will want to go to Diagon Alley soon to pick everything up." Bill said as they headed back towards the kitchen. They entered to a chorus of "Is he all right?", "What's the matter with him." Molly raised her hands and said, "He is asleep, I'm not totally positive as to what the problem is but Percy thinks it has someting to do with the fact school opens soon."

"He needs reassurance." said Percy once he sat down at the table again, "he didn't say it but I think with everyone at school he is going to feel lost, He is to young to be a student and obviously he can't teach his classes."

Sirius said "I don't mind him being here, at least not now but I think he needs to be able to get out where he can get some fresh air and exercise." Sirius looked towards the kitchen window, "I know what it is to be cooped up too long."

"I think Professor Dumbledore wants Severus to be at the castle with him during the school term." said Arthur as he folded a piece of parchment that he had been reading and placed it in his robe pocket. He took his horn-rimmed glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes a moment, then replaced the glasses on his nose.

"But then someone is sure to suspect something if there is a little dark haired boy and no Professor Snape." said Hermione. "It was just a stroke of luck that Malfoy didn't suspect something when he had Snape with Ginny."

Arthur had a rueful smile on his face as he explained "I think there is a plan which involves taking Severus to Diagon Alley when we go to get the school supplies. Alastor Moody and Professor Dumbledore wish to be informed as to when we are going and where. I can't tell you anything more but hopefully the plan will work."

**Hogwarts**

Myrtle had shown the two men how to get to the seldom-used corridor on the top floor that for some peculiar reason had no rooms leading off it but had nooks and crannies where anything or anybody could hide safely. The corridor was obviously used as a storage area. A lot of discarded items were left scattered in it over the last few centuries.

"Alastor, I think we have it." said his friend as he used the ladle and checked the stuff sitting in the cauldron. "I hope it is still useable."

Alastor sniffed and studied the mixture "It looks all right but it would be better to be cautious and try the stuff out beforehand." He bottled some of it and then said " we better get down to the dungeons and meet Albus so he can let us into Severus's private quarters."

The two men bottled a little more of the polyjuice and proceeded down the moving staircases to the main floor then headed down to the dungeon area where Albus had relit the scones along the wall and waited for them in Severus's quarters, sitting quietly in a comfortable high back chair. "I see you have found the poly-juice gentlemen." he said as he lowered a book of Severus's that he was reading. "I believe we are in luck." Albus held up a comb with some hair still adhering to the teeth. Alastor took the comb and carefully withdrew a couple of strands. He studied them with his magical eye. "Hmmmmf, looks good, one test run then we wait for Molly to say when they are going to Diagon Alley."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus woke up really early the next morning and lay there in his bed. He felt a little better; as he glanced over at Percy, who was still, sound asleep. Feeling a little hungry for something Severus decided to get up and slipped out of bed, dressing quietly so as to not wake Percy. The room looked dismal in the dim morning light and after his eyes adjusted to it Severus took time to feed his frog before leaving the room and headed down the landing to the head of the stairs where he froze when he heard somebody behind him.

"Is the annoying brat it is." Said the person behind him "I wonders how he likes pain."

"ENOUGH." snapped another voice, which belonged to Sirius who had materialized from what appeared to be nowhere. "Kreacher you will not threaten or in any way harm anyone in this house, Leave Severus alone." he ordered with a very angry voice that intimidated the old house-elf who snarled and crept away.

Sirius glared at the retreating back and then turned to look at Severus who had shrunk back against the wall beside the stairway. "It is awful early for you to be up Severus it isn't even five o'clock yet. Lets go down to the kitchen and have a bite to eat and something hot to drink, that sound all right?" Sirius asked in a friendlier voice. Severus nodded and they made their way down to the darkened kitchen where Sirius turned on some light and made some toast and whipped up some hot chocolate for both of them. He sat down opposite Severus and they sat there eating and drinking quietly, while the rest of the house occupants were still asleep. Severus was still worrying a little about what was to be done with him during the school term; He supposed Albus would let him know in his own time. He sighed and reached out for another piece of toast.

Sirius felt he kind of liked sitting in the predawn morning with Severus. It was weird how things changed and he wondered why the boy got up so early. Luckily Sirius was restless and just happened to be there at the right moment. It was a wonder he didn't wake anybody else up. "I think Molly is planning to go to Diagon Alley today, Severus. Do you know what you're going to buy while you are there?"

Severus looked at him in surprise. "Why would I go to Diagon Alley, I'm too young to go to school... and to teach." he said with a slightly bitter tone in his voice. "Anyway I am the reason the Weasleys, Hermone and Harry are holed up here."

Sirius had a rueful smile play across his lips. "I enjoyed having all of them and you stay here. I know I wasn't pleasant to you when you first came but I am sorry for that. "He watched Severus's eyes as he continued. "I am so sorry for making your life miserable."

Severus had a curious look on his face as he asked "I take it we didn't get along too well before I was turned back into a child."

Sirius drew his breath in sharply "No you are right, we didn't Severus, and it is very hard for me to admit to something else and I really regret my actions."

Severus's eyebrow went up quizzically. "I hate to ask but what are you talking about?"

"You know your dream of the tree and the boy who leads you up to it?"

Severus's eyes narrowed a little as his body stiffened "Yeah."

Sirius took a deep breath "I was the boy who took you there."

Silence fell like a thick blanket as Severus studied the man who was suddenly interested in the bottom of his cup of hot chocolate. Sirius bit his lower lip as he waited for a response from Severus.

"I take it you know who the scary creature was at the other end." Severus said at last.

Sirius nodded as he folded his hands around his mug. He said quietly "It was Remus and..."

"No need for you to say it Sirius, he was a full werewolf at the time. I know, because he admitted he was one when I first met him at the Burrow," Severus said calmly. His stomach was in knots as he kept his eyes focused on his mug of hot chocolate.

Sirius looked amazed as he had expected Severus to get angry or something, not this unnerving calmness." "I know Remus wanted to say something but he didn't know how to tell you."

Severus ran his finger around the lip of the cup in front of him. He fought a desire to get down and run off. He was startled as he looked up and saw that Remus had slipped into the kitchen "Sorry Severus, I really did want to talk to you about what had happened but I thought you were handling enough with trying to adjust to your de-aging and then the storm and everything..."

Remus refilled the mugs of hot chocolate as he got one for himself. Remus sat down beside Severus who drank his slowly. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and wondered what Severus was thinking now.

Molly came in and was surprised to see Severus up so early, sitting with Sirius and Remus. She stood hands on her hips. "Isn't it awfully early for you to be up Severus?"

Severus muttered, "I was hungry."

Sirius glanced over at Molly then said "I came down with Severus so he wasn't alone Molly. We've been talking and didn't notice the time."

Molly raised hr eyebrow wanting to ask but then she shook her head and started breakfast. "I hope you won't be too tired when we go to Diagon Alley Severus. "

"Why? Do I have to go?" Severus asked.

"Yes you do, Alastor Moody and Professor Dumbledore requested that you come along and I have already Owled him to let him know we are going this afternoon just after lunch."

Severus wondered what was going on as he finished his drink. Molly asked if he would like some eggs and bacon since he had something to eat already. Severus thought a moment and said he would.


	24. Diagon Alley

_Chapter 24- Diagon Alley_

"Ssstep forward Lucius, I have decided, you can redeem yourself in my eyes by finding and investigating that boy child who escaped with the Weasley girl. After much thought I think your tracking spell worked fine. When MacNair and Wormtail investigated the Weasley home they found it deserted."

"S-sir?" said Lucius Malfoy who was bowed low in front of his master.

"It is possible that the dark haired child isss Ssnape." hissed Voldemort. "If he is, I want to have him brought to me. I have not determined why he would use such drastic measures to evade being found, but I sssuspect he has decided to de-age himself.

Malfoy swallowed nervously as he waited for Voldemort to continue. "During the raid on the Weasley home

Wormtail found a water stained letter in one of the rooms from Albus Dumbledore to someone he addressed as my dear boy."

"It could have been Potter, he was referring to." answered Lucius in a very shaky voice.

"No, it was not addressed to Potter." spat Voldemort. "The letter was obviously written to a small child, one that the old wizard is very fond of. I wish for you to find him, and find out if this child is Snape."

**Diagon Alley**

Severus looked around at the street with trepidation. He wasn't too happy about going to Diagon Alley and putting Molly or Harry in possible danger just because of him, but he decided to not make a fuss. Molly said he had to be with them and he had no recourse but to go along. It wasn't all that bad walking through muggle London to the Leaky Cauldron and then through the back wall to Diagon Alley. The first stop was Gringotts, the wizard bank. Harry showed his key and Molly pulled two keys out from her robe pocket, one of which was to Severus's vault from when he was an adult. She handed them both to the Goblin and told him they would like to go to the Weasley and the Snape vaults. Molly had told Severus she needed to get some money out, as he needed to get some new robes especially one for winter. She looked at the shoes he wore and sighed; a new pair of shoes was needed too.

Severus frowned as he looked at his clothes. He knew she was right, She had mended the rips and tears in his clothes quite a lot since he came to the burrow, even so, she didn't complain. He wondered if Filius would mind how much the clothes were worn-out, he hadn't had them all that long. His parent's voices haunted his thoughts. They fought over everything but they both agreed on one thing. He didn't get enough use out of his clothes to make it worth buying anything new, overly used was good enough for the likes of him.

Severus looked a wee bit nervous as he sat down in the goblin-driven cart with the others. Harry leaned over and whispered, "Pretend it is just a fast roller coaster." The first stop was the Weasley vault where Molly emptied the vault of its contents and then to Harrys where he shoved a few handfuls into his leather money bag. The last stop would be Severus's vault then they would leave.

Once they got to his vault, Griphook opened it for him; Severus and Molly stepped over and looked in. There was a comfortable amount of knuts, sickles and galleons sitting there in various piles. Definitely not as much as Harry's but a nice sum that would, if spent carefully would keep him till he was full grown again. Somehow it did not surprise Molly as she told him how much he was going to need. Severus said in a small awed voice. "Is this all mine?" Molly smiled as she said, "Yes, it is. Professor Dumbledore had extra funds transferred over to your vault besides the money you have earned. He wanted to make sure there was enough in case of emergencies."

Severus was feeling a little overwhelmed standing outside the bank after they had completed all that had to be done there. To his eyes the street looked long and he had no idea how far they were going to get the school supplies or his needs.

Harry walked with Molly and Severus to the used Robe shop where she looked for some gently used robes for Ginny and Ron as they were growing taller and their robes were getting too short. Molly found a couple of nearly new children's robes which the proprietor of the store said was brought in recently, as the children they were intended for had outgrown them before they got much use out of them. She smiled and looked down at Severus who was watching her silently. "And who is this small child Mrs Weasley?" The older lady took note of Severus's sallow face and his large Onyx eyes, "What a sweet child, he seems familiar, yet for the life of me I can't place him." She said in passing then smiled and gave Severus a small candy. Harry coughed so he could cover the urge to laugh; sweet child wasn't exactly what he would have called Severus.

Molly was unperturbed as she told her "We call him Twerp." The lady shook her head "Goodness that is a very unusual name." Severus looked up at Molly and hoped that the old lady wouldn't ask too many questions. They were in luck as the lady took their purchases and wrapped them up. Molly left the shop with Severus and Harry.

Molly said, "Now that was a bit of good luck. You have a couple of nice looking robes for a lot less than they would be brand new, now we should get your new shoes and used will not do. Albus was very specific on that, something to do with the way you walk." Severus looked down at his feet and wondered what they meant about the way he walked; after all he walked on two feet like everyone else.

Meanwhile Alastor and his friend who had his face cloaked were keeping an eye on the little group, especially Molly and Severus who were oblivious to Alastors presence, which suited the old auror nicely. If anybody had paid attention to the wizards wandering around the street they would have realized something was up. There were a lot more aurors than normal going up and down the street or sitting around. They blended in among the crowd. With the reports of sporadic attacks over the last few months the ministry wasn't going to take a chance on being criticized for not having sufficient protection for the families who where getting their supplies for school.

After Severus got his shoes fitted and paid for, he browsed around the apothecary with Molly while Harry bought a fresh supply of potion ingredients he would need for school. The man in charge thought Severus was amazing when he overheard Molly and Severus debating about some plants that she was thinking on getting for the medi-kit at home. He told Harry that his little "brother" seemed to be very advanced for his age.

Back on the street, Severus was looking down at the bright black shoes that felt nice on his feet as he walked. He was a little ahead of Molly when he heard what he thought was a familiar voice; he felt a stab of fear but kept it hidden.

"The boy looks like a penniless vagabond with those old patched up clothes." drawled a cold voice which for some reason bothered Severus as he looked around, and noticed the tall elegantly dressed wizard holding a silver cane decorated with a serpents head glaring at him, with ill concealed amusement. "He looks like he is going to become another useless burden on decent society."

Severus was terrified as he remembered where he heard the voice before. Harry and Molly came up behind him and placed their hands on his shoulders. "Malfoy." Harry said. Malfoy rapped Severus on his thin chest with the head of the Silver cane. Malfoy ignored Harry as he looked at Molly with cold cruel eyes. "You didn't think you had enough children to raise, you had to take in such a homely, frail looking child." He removed his cane and snorted. "Well he is ugly enough to fit in with your lot." Molly stiffened with anger as Mad-eye came limping up. "Anything wrong Molly?" Malfoy glared at the old auror who stood beside Molly. Alastor stared back at him with a look of distain written all over his face.

Lucius turned and promptly went off down the street and turned into Knockturn Alley. Alastor said quietly "Go about your business Molly as if nothing is wrong." He drew his wand out. "If my suspicions are correct Malfoy is planning to cause some trouble." Alastor looked grim as he called over to a tall silent man who was standing nearby watching them, "have your people ready, Gawain Robards, I believe we are going to expect some unwanted visitors."

Gawain nodded and yelled "Williamson, Dawlish, Tonks Shacklebolt, Proudfoot, Savage..."

"It look like there is going to be some action soon." said Harry who was itching to get in on the fight.

" That I can believe." Molly said dryly. "Harry, Severus come on with me and act normal, as if you don't suspect anything is going to happen.'

"I don't like this Molly." said Harry quietly as he turned a little unwillingly and dropping his voice even further, "I think it was foolish to bring Twerp here to Diagon Alley.

"The Burrow was broken into a couple of weeks ago and whoever it was found proof that Severus was there and that he is de-aged." Molly explained "Mad-eyes friend found out and wishes to carry out his plan to deflect that suspicion."

"That is why both of them are to be seen in Diagon Alley? " Asked Harry, who hadn't heard any mention of the break-in before, "Voldemort will know of the deception once the polyjuice potion wears off."

"Alastor's friend doesn't intend to be captured by the Death Eaters, he is planning to be seen in full view of Malfoy and his cronies as Severus Snape." Molly nervously explained as she struggled against her desire to grab both boys and disaparate before trouble started.

Severus glanced over his shoulder and saw a few masked figures gathering. Popping sounds were heard and there stood a dozen or so Death Eaters complete with the horrible masks. When they realized that there was a group of Death Eaters in their midst, parents and children rushed to get away from the terrifying group, and in doing so, caused Molly to stumble and lose her grip on Severus, who was knocked about as she was pushed further away from him. Molly tried to grab for the for the little boys hand but couldn't reach him. Harry told her that he would get him and told her to carefully make her way to the nearby Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

Panic reined in the streets as people were scattering away from the masked Death Eaters who were spreading out. The little boy was concentrating hard on keeping from falling to the ground as he was shoved against one person then another. Harry was looking all over the rapidly disappearing crowd and saw Severus just as a masked man grabbed the little boy by his arm and snarled, "I hope you are enjoying what is left of your miserable misbegotten life, brat," as he dragged Severus towards him. The man spat as he twisted Severus's arm back, "You are coming with us."

"NO, HE IS NOT." yelled Harry who managed to make it closer to them. He had his wand drawn and sent an 'i**mpedimenta' **at the man who released Severus and drew his wand out then trained it on Harry. He was going to cast a hex, when he yelled in pain as Severus struck him with a directed surge of 'accidental' magic. Harry then hit the man with a stunner, which knocked him to the ground and then picked Severus up. Harry ran towards the bookstore where Molly was anxiously waiting for them. She had hurt her ankle when she had stumbled and was standing on her left leg up gingerly.

As Harry and Severus finally made it over to where Molly was waiting for them; the Aurors were taking on the deatheaters in a pitched battle. The charms used against each other were progressing from simple stupefying to some of the more vicious hexes known in the wizarding world short of the three unforgiveables. There were some brave wizards and witches who joined in with the aurors to fight off the deatheaters. The situation was starting to look really ugly as the masked invaders were obviously determined to cause as much mayhem and fear as they possibly could.

A tall man was glaring around at everyone and Severus knew it was the same person who had kidnapped him and Ginny. He was obviously looking for Severus and when he spotted the little boy looking over Harry's shoulder, he snarled and started towards him.

"Harry," Severus whispered as he stared towards the masked figure. "That's one of the guys who took Ginny and me before." Harry heard him and said quickly. "Molly you can't walk on that foot, so stay here and I'll look after Severus."

Molly yelped as she tried to put her weight on her foot. "Hurry, Harry I'll meet back up with you both later." She stood in the doorway of the bookshop. Her face was pale as she hoped that the boys would not be caught, she had to trust them to keep their heads clear and not panic. As Molly leaned back against the wall of the shop she kept her hand on her wand ready to fight if she needed to.

"Come here you brats." roared Malfoy, at the same time he started to pursue Severus and Harry who were racing down the street, dodging the hexes and curses that were flying around them. Malfoy was determined to overtake them as he sent stunners one after another. He had two other Death Eaters joining him in the chase, Bellarix Lestrange and Walden McNair.

"Harry." asked Severus who was holding on to Harry. "What will happen to us if he catches us? Will the plan fail?"

"It won't, look over there." Harry said, "There comes your adult self." Severus looked ahead and saw a tall thin man with long black greasy hair, cold and empty dark eyes, long nose and his lips curled in a sneer, who strode purposely towards the racing figures

Harry and Severus ran towards the man who barely glanced at the two of them as they slipped by him. Malfoy noticed him and roared in anger "SEVERUS SNAPE, THE DARK LORD WISHES YOUR PRESENCE."

The Adult Snape stopped and with his dark eyes blazing with hatred and repulsion he raised his wand and sent a few wordless hexes at the three advancing Death Eaters. If Harry didn't know any better he would have sworn Professor Snape was standing there. Little Severus stared at the figure and his face as they ran by him.

The three Death Eaters advanced upon the Adult Snape as they sent curses at him, which he flicked away with ease. He was making them angrier as he stood there, contempt showing on his sallow face. "Hello Malfoy." he said in the well-known silkily soft voice of the Hogwarts Potion Master. Malfoy was burning with hatred for his former friend, "I wish you dead." he whispered coldly as he got closer.

Bellatrix screeched at him to give up as she sent an "immobulus"at the figure as they got within a few feet but missed as he nimbly sidestepped out of the way, glared at them and with a twisted smile, disapparated .

"Where did that greasy git go?" She asked in anger.

McNair snarled as he rubbed his shoulder and arm where a particularly nasty hex hit, "well that proves the brat is not Snape." He glared at Malfoy. "I will tell our master that Snape is still full grown and for some reason not willing to meet up with his friends.'

"Thanks McNair, I would have preferred to capture him and bring him back with us." answered Malfoy, "I think it is foolish to continue chasing those two brats. We had better disapparate and give our reports to our Lord before the Aurors capture us."

Bellatrix glowering at the rapidly disappearing figures of Potter and the boy snapped "Yes I agree, the child is of no consequence" With that the three of them disapperated away leaving behind no sign that they were ever there. The fight continued unabated with energy and fury being expended in bursts. On the street some of the other Death Eaters had disapparated from the scene but six were caught. The injured wizards and witches who had battled were being tended to while the captured Death Eaters were being transported to Azkaban. Mad-eye growled when he saw Molly who was sitting with some other witches and wizards who had been injured. He watched as she was being taken care of by a serious looking witch who looked familiar to him. He limped over to them and as he got closer he realized it was Madame Pomfrey, the Hogwarts medi-witch.

Harry and Severus had slipped into Madame Malkins shop after they had managed to leave the deatheaters behind with the adult Severus Snape. Madame Malkin and her assistants looked nervously over at the two boys and asked where the Death Eaters were on the street. Harry said that they were further up the street. Harry and Severus both peaked out the window and watched the poly-juiced Severus Snape fool the three Death Eaters who disaparated after he did.

Harry looked down at Severus who was looking thoughtful. "Well twerp it looks like that danger has passed, I think we better go back to Flourish and Blotts and meet up with Molly."

Severus looked up at Harry with unfathomable eyes, "I hope she is all right." he said simply.

"She should be all right Twerp." he said as they went to leave. He turned around and told Madame Malkin that it looked like the danger had passed and the aurors had everything under control. She relaxed then and went back to work. Harry and Severus walked out of the shop and back down the street to Flourish and Blotts. Harry and Severus looked relieved when they saw Molly.

"I am glad you both are safe." Molly said with relief. She gathered both of them close to her and with tears running down her cheeks kissed both of them. Severus wriggled and blushed from the attention.

**12 Grimmauld Place **

Sirius was pacing back and forth waiting for the return of Molly, Harry and Severus. Molly had stated in no uncertain terms that he was not to join them even as Snuffles. Remus watched his friend stalking around the hallway and wished he could release his own tension at the same time.

"I don't like it any more than you do Padfoot." Remus said, using the old nickname for Sirius. "If we had gone, even with you as Snuffles, there would have been a chance that Malfoy would have gotten suspicious and that would have blown the whole plan apart.'

Sirius looked tense as he turned around. "I can't stop worrying, it is an awful risk to take, I hope the twerp appreciates it."

Remus looked serious as he said, "I believe he does, after all he is in the line of fire himself." Hermione, Ron and the twins came in together a little perturbed themselves as they would have liked to be in on the action also, but they understood that their mother didn't need to be worrying about all of them getting injured or worse if anything went wrong. Bill was keeping himself busy upstairs with the last of the potions that were simmering in the cauldrons.

The teens found places to sit while they waited. Minutes felt like hours as time ticked by. The tension was thickening as each persons fear played around in their minds, all combining together as one. They wondered how Arthur and Percy felt, as they had to stay at the ministry and go about their work as they always did as if they had no knowledge of what was possibly transpiring. Did Malfoy happen to come to Diagon Alley? The plan counted on Malfoy bringing Draco in to get his school supplies the same time as Molly with the two boys. So many questions and no answers till Molly and the two boys came back safely.

"We're home." a voice called out from the hallway." Is everybody here?" There was the sound of Molly calling out that they were back as the door opened and everyone came out of the room to greet them with relief that they were safely back. Bill came down the stairs after making sure the potions were in no danger of being ruined and joined them.

Molly and Harry were relieved of their loads, which consisted of the required textbooks, which had been shrunk for traveling, as was Severus who was carrying his packages with the new clothes and a few books that he had found to be of interest.

The family gathered together in the kitchen as each person got their new textbooks. Ron and Ginny looked over their new robes and thanked their mom.

Sirius checked to make sure the house-elf Kreacher wasn't listening in while Harry and Molly were giving the group in front of them the details of what had happened in Diagon Alley and what they saw, Severus didn't say much, but looked thoughtful as he looked over the books he had chosen for himself.

Remus noticed Severus's silence and feeling concerned took Severus up in his arms and studied the little boy's expression. "Severus you're pretty quiet, what are you thinking about?" He sensed that Severus was disturbed about something and the little fellow just sighed. Molly set down her mug of hot tea she was drinking and reached over to rub Severus's back. She stated with a touch of anger in her voice "Malfoy was pretty vocal about what he thought of our little twerp."

"I take it he wasn't pleasant."

Harry answered, "You could say that's about right."

Remus looked at the little fellow "You should know not to take anything a Malfoy says to heart."

"You don't think there was a little bit of truth in what he said." Severus looked at Remus, and then waited for the werewolf to answer.

Remus thought a minute before he answered "I think he was just trying to get a rise out of one of you so he could verify that you are the Severus Snape he was looking for. There had been a break-in at the burrow a few weeks back and Moody's friend heard about them finding something, that might have confirmed that you had deliberately de-aged yourself."

"Oh." Severus said. Severus leaned against Remus and chewed the tip of his finger as he thought over in his mind. It had already been a long and exhausting day, he could not organize his thoughts enough to think properly. He started to feel tired, as Remus had him snuggled comfortably in his arms.

Moody came limping into the house with Tonks and Albus Dumbledore who was relieved that everything went well. He had been worried that something would go wrong until he was told that everyone was safely back at Gimmauld Place. Arthur and Percy were expected to arrive soon from work; they would hopefully be in time for the impromptu meeting.

Molly sent the teens upstairs with their stuff as other members of the order filtered in. Harry picked up the robes and books Severus had gotten and took them upstairs with him. Severus was starting to doze off so Remus excused himself for a few minutes to take the little boy upstairs. Albus took Severus from him for a minute and hugged the sleepy little boy, and then Remus took him back and headed out of the kitchen.

Remus took Severus, who was sound asleep by the time they reached the second landing to his room. He quickly got the little fellow ready for bed and pulling the covers down laid the little boy down and tucked him in. Remus wondered if the events of the day would trigger off any nightmares that seemed to plague the sleeping boy.

Harry and Ron promised to keep an ear open in case Severus became restless. The twins were checking on the cauldrons for Bill, as he stayed downstairs to attend the meeting and Severus was asleep. They didn't mind as they had another experiment going on at the same time. Hermione was looking over her textbooks while Ginny read some Witch Weekly's that Tonks had given her.

**Riddle House**

Voldemort sat back in his chair and petted Nagina who was curled up beside him on the floor. "I do not see the child, did he manage to escape you again Lucius?" His eyes focused on the man in front of what was left of the group who had fought in Diagon Alley.

"We saw him with Potter and gave chase my lord, but then Severus Snape came up and started to fight us." a quaking Malfoy responded.

_"Snape fought with you?" _Voldemort asked in amazement. "Are you sure the person was Snape?'

"Yes sir," Lucius verified as he knelt down in front of his master. "McNair and Lestrange were with me during the chase."

"McNair, Bellatrix come forward and report." Voldemort ordered, "Am I to believe that Snape is still full grown and is breaking his vow to me by attacking my followers?"

The two came forward and knelt beside Malfoy. "Yes my Lord, It was Snape who attacked us as the two brats ran off, we saw and heard him plainly as he threw the first hex at us." explained Bellatrix.

Macnair concurred, "It was him my lord, he disaparated before the immobulus that Bellatrix cast could reach him."

Voldemort studied the three kneeling and trembling figures bent down before him with derision. " You are fools to allow him to escape so easily, there is only one of him and three of you." he snarled. "Forget about the brat and concentrate on finding Snape, It is obvious now to me that the letter was a ploy to sidetrack us into thinking he was de-aged." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the three in turn. "For wasting my valuable time, _CURCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO_."


	25. It's My Fault

Chapter 25- It's My Fault.

Severus woke up with his arm hurting him. He did not want to complain, as he was sure he would get in trouble for getting hurt in the first place. It had been a very busy day and in the excitement at Diagon Alley he had not noticed the pain. At first it was just an ache that he figured would go away if he slept it off. Severus sat up slowly and rubbed his shoulder then cradled his sore arm against his thin chest with his good arm. He thought of what he could do to make it feel better. Severus hoped he could remember how to say the charm properly "Turpens, frigere" he whispered to himself and his and the pain subsided as the arm went numb with cold. 'It feels weird but at least it don't hurt anymore.' he thought to himself, as he laid himself back down on his bed. He started thinking about what was said about the break-in at the Burrow and he was wondering what was found that told Voldemort that he was now a child. His thoughts were a little fuzzy as he tried to think. He made a list in his mind of everything he had that could indicate his age and then he remembered.

Harry and Ron thought they heard Severus stirring around and decided to go in and check on him. They found him lying down with his arms folded across his chest. He was staring up at the ceiling obviously in thought.

"Hey Twerp I thought you were still sleeping." said Harry as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You were sound asleep when Remus brought you up." He reached over and stroked back the lank of hair that had fallen across Severus's eyes. The little boy looked up at Harry with bleary eyes and said groggily "I just woke up, is it time for supper?"

"Hey the kid is hungry, that's a first." said Ron as he pretended to show shock at hearing Severus hinting he was hungry.

Harry swatted him and said "Knock it off Ron, it really has been a long day. I guess the Twerp's stomach thinks he should wake up regardless of how tired he is."

"Funny guys." Severus answered back as he went to sit up. "I think you better stay in school, the world isn't ready for your kind of humour."

Harry went to tickle him in the ribs. "Oh, you think so do you? Well lets see about that.' Severus started to kick and laugh as Harry and Ron started in on him.

"N-N-Not fair g-guys, T-two on one." stuttered Severus as he attempted to wiggle away. Harry went to grab Severus by the arms and noticed that one was very cold. He quit tickling and asked, "What in Merlin's name is wrong with your arm, It's cold."

Severus stopped laughing and said in a pensive voice "I used a charm to cool my arm so it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Severus, why did you not say something earlier." Harry said seriously. "This sort of injury could be serious."

"I think we better take him downstairs to Mom." suggested Ron, "She will want to see this.'

Harry picked Severus up off the bed and said "It will be fine Twerp, you really should have said something about your arm hurting though." Setting him down on his feet as he protested about being picked up, Harry and Ron took him with them downstairs to the kitchen where the meeting of the Order had finished and most everyone had been to busy to linger for long.

Arthur and Percy were still sitting at the table with Sirius and Remus discussing some things when they heard footsteps fast approaching the kitchen., "Mom, the Twerp needs his arm looked at." said Ron as soon as he came through the door to the kitchen with Harry and Severus who was looking very worried about what was going to happen.

_What happened_." Molly roared excitedly" as she left the stove where she had been getting the supper together. She moved swiftly to where Severus was being held in Harry's arms, she gathered him into her arms and looked over both his arms as if she expected to see one broken, then felt them "_Your left arm is cold, what did you do to it?_"

Severus looked over at Percy and Arthur and then replied, "I charmed it."

Molly pursed her lips as she said "I meant _how _did you injure your arm, I figured you charmed it, Madame Pomfrey warned me about your tendency to heal yourself when you could, no matter what she told you."

Severus winced as she looked down at him with concern. He sighed then said softly, "The man who grabbed me in Diagon Alley before Harry arrived, twisted my arm back."

Molly's eyebrows shot up as she fought to control her rising temper. "And you didn't think to tell me earlier? Why did you let yourself suffer needlessly?" she scolded him gently as she ran her fingers again over his arm and felt the chill. "I have to warm your arm now and it may tingle once you get more feeling back."

Severus looked as if he expected to be struck and looked downwards. Percy who was watching his mom as she fussed over the twerp said, "She isn't going to hit you for getting injured Twerp, It wasn't your fault."

Severus sat still looking toward the floor as he spoke "It is too my fault, If I wasn't dumb enough to let go of her hand that man wouldn't have got me."

Molly sighed as she placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his face up to look at him in the eyes, "It was not your fault Severus, It was just an accident that caused you to let go, after all there were a lot of people around us." She gave him a very tight hug and finished healing his arm. "Now that didn't hurt too much did it?"

Severus shook his head no, Molly told Harry and Ron to go get the others to come down for supper and leave Severus with them. Remus smiled as he said, "Getting hungry Severs? It seems to me you were very tired when I tucked you in two hours ago.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he admitted as he sat down in his chair beside Percy. Molly placed a glass of milk in front of him and told him to drink it all. Severus was not going to argue with her since she was obviously not in any mood to be trifled with.

As the two teens left the kitchen Harry noticed Ron was thinking something out. What is the matter Ron? He asked as they started to leave the room.

"I'm not sure Harry, but how is it he can act so adult when he is teaching us Occlumency and be a small defenseless child all at the same time? I mean he seems to think he is supposed to be blamed every time something is wrong."

"Beats me how he can be both Ron, all I know is, I have got to spend a whole summer away from my aunt and uncle for the first time since I was one. "

"I wonder what it will be like for him to go back to Hogwarts as a student again. He already knows his subjects. I mean what will he learn the second time around?"

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has that all figured out since he took responsibility for Snape."

"That's another thing, with that poly-juiced Snape running around do you think the Ministry will be on Professor Dumbledore's case?"

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"Definitely, but knowing him he will deal with whatever happens. After all what can they say? It was obvious that he was attacking fellow Death Eaters."

"Maybe to you but don't forget how the Daily Prophet likes to ignore the obvious truth and says what the Ministry tells them to." Ron answered back.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus sat straight in his chair while eating sandwiches and drinking his milk. He was listening to the conversation around him, as everyone else came down for his or her supper. The twins were grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats, which luckily for them only Severus noticed, and he wondered what they were up to. He intended to ask them what they were up to later when they were back upstairs.

Arthur told them that the Ministry was planning to put curfews in place because of the attacks in Diagon Alley. Molly wondered what that was going to do since the attacks were through the day, not at night.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and said, "Fudge seems to think that by imposing curfews he would be preventing the 'ruffians' from causing any more panic."

Molly had a perplexed expression as she asked "And he thinks Death Eaters will be intimidated by a curfew?" She placed another large plate of sandwiches down on the table, "It don't make any sense."

George and Fred chuckled and said humorously "Yeah right; Sorry Voldemort sir, we can't come to you when you summon us at night, because Fudge has ordered a curfew."

Molly placed her hands on her hips and said "Boys, it isn't something to joke about, we are facing some bad times."

"All the more reason to keep a sense of humour."

"Yeah, otherwise we could go mad with fear,"

"If we didn't find ourselves home before _the cur—few_."

Arthur looked amused and said "All right boys, but that is his idea." Arthur looked down at Severus "And you had quite a day of it too, I hear."

Severus nodded as he swallowed the bite of roast beef sandwich he was chewing and. replied, "Yes I guess so, I had fun looking around till those men in masks scared everyone." He paused a few seconds, "It could have been worse, I guess."

"Yeah I agree, it could have been," said Harry." I noticed you've gained at least an extra half-pound, carrying you today. He smirked. "Another half pound and I don't think I would have been able to move as fast as I did."

"A half a pound? Asked Rom. "where? Must be the new shoes that gave him the extra weight."

Severus sighed, and stifled a yawn "funny, I would laugh if I could remember how."

Molly noticed him yawn and said, "You will head straight to bed after supper young man. You've been up since five or five thirty this morning and had only a couple hours of sleep this afternoon." Severus stared at her and before he could comment she said , "You will feel better in the morning, once you have had your rest"

"There is no arguing with Mom, Twerp. Don't worry about Occlumency lessons tonight Harry will practice with Hermione and Me." consoled Ron.

"Sure, we won't let you down." Hermione said as she nudged Harry. "RIGHT, Harry?"

Startled by Hermione's elbow in his ribs jumped a little in his chair and glared at her, then he muttered." Right, we will work on Occlumency."

Ron grinned at Harry who was obviously annoyed with them.

Severus barely noticed the teens as they talked. He was still trying to think of what was found back at the Burrow and it occurred to him that he had forgotten to pack up that first letter from Albus. Percy had observed his inattention to the conversation and it was apparent that something was upsetting him. Percy wondered what the problem was, unless it was just a delayed reaction to the day's events. Severus was oblivious to the fact that one by one each person at the table noticed that he wasn't really paying attention to anything being said at the table.

George reached around and laid his arm around Severus's shoulder then asked him what he was thinking about.

Severus was startled and setting down the last couple bites of his sandwich said "I think I left behind a letter in my room from Albus. It had got wet when we went frogging. You don't think that had anything to do with the Malfoy fellow wanting to catch me, do you." He looked up at George.

"Are you sure you didn't bring it with you Twerp? " asked Harry. Severus turned his head and looked over at Harry.

"It was wet and I laid it out to dry on the dresser. I remember doing that but I can't remember if I picked it up again." He said sadly. "I've put everyone in danger by my carelessness."

"I wouldn't go that far Twerp. After all this situation wasn't something you could have anticipated." Percy told him.

"Even if they did find the letter Twerp, I don't think your actual name was mentioned in it or I think Percy and I would have had more pressure put on us at the Ministry to reveal where you are." Arthur told him. "We know there are Deatheaters working for the Ministry, It's difficult to prove any of them are actively involved with Voldemort since there is no official recognition that he has come back."

Molly thought for a moment, there was the letter to us Arthur and I am sure Seveus's name was mentioned.I hope I still have it." She said as she picked up her carry all and rummaged through it. "I seem to remember dropping it in...Oh yes here it is."

**Hogwarts**

Professor Dumbledore was talking to Bill Weasley who had come to the castle to talk over his temporary job as potions teacher.

"I am going to keep trying to convince Horace Slughorn to come back. As you know, He was the head of Slytherin House before Severus and the potions teacher." the Professor told him. "Until then Professor Sinistra will be temporary head of Slytherin house."

"What does the Governors of the school say about all this or have they any idea as to what happened to Snape?" asked Bill. "After all the Daily Prophet has been writing all those articles about him."

"I have told the Governors not to worry, everything will be explained in time, but for everyone's safety I deemed it better to not reply to the allegations put fourth in the Daily Prophet, obviously by Cornelius Fudge who seems to think I want his job by getting Severus to stir up trouble on my behalf with help from Sirius Black to ruin him."

"I don't think he needs any help to prove his incompetence." said Minerva who had been sitting back quietly with Filius and Poppy. "Who is going to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year?"

The Headmaster sighed and said, "I haven't had any luck myself if finding one. Fudge has '_ahem' _kindly found someone to take the position."

Minerva caught something in his tone that alerted her to his disapproval. "And who has he appointed?" she asked in guarded tones.'

"Dolores Umbridge." Albus frowned as he told them, "I don't want any of you to indicate to her that we are not pleased to have her here."

"We know she is Fudge's senior undersecretary, " exclaimed Filius. "Does she know anything about Defense against the Dark arts?

"I suspect she was sent here not to help but to hinder our efforts against Voldemort." Albus explained. "Both Harry and Severus will have to be careful to not draw too much attention to themselves."

"So you plan on having Severus here?" asked Filius. "I think it would be hard for Umbridge not to notice a tiny student who resembles Severus running around in the hall."

"Harry will more than likely be her focal point since he saw Voldemort come back. She will do everything in her power to discredit him." Albus said. "Severus needs to be here, not just because of Harry and the Occlumency lessons. He still needs to be around the children and I know he wants to do some courses"

Minerva leaned forward, "And how is he going to do this without being resorted again. The Hat will know he has already been sorted.'

"The records at the ministry have been altered to show that I have accepted a request to raise an orphan in an extended family atmosphere. " Albus's eyes twinkled as he talked. "It won't be a lie as Severus is indeed an orphan, and I have endeavoured to give him a taste of family life by leaving him with the Weasley family for the summer."

"Nice cover story Albus, we will be proud to help while he is here." Said Filius for everyone in the room.

"If anything happens to me, Arthur and Molly have agreed to shoulder the responsibility for him." Albus informed them.

**12 Grimmauld Place **

Severus was playing with the marbles that Hermione had given him. He gazed at the different colours as he let them gently clink against each other. He was in his room as Molly had told him to do so. He didn't want to go to sleep yet even if his body ached for sleep. He wanted to keep awake till he was so tired he wouldn't dream. He wondered if he was going to be anything like the man he saw in Diagon Alley when he grew up again.

Albus had told him a little about his adult life during one of the times he had stayed to visit him, but Severus thought he wasn't telling him everything. From what Severus saw that afternoon he knew Albus glossed over some aspects of his life. He had described his adult self as Sarcastic, Honest, sincere, witty and astute. A practical person who would rather keep hid his feelings, emotions and vulnerability by pushing people away who might hurt him. The most important thing Albus said to him was that he loved and trusted him.

Severus stopped playing with the marbles a minute; he listened to the three teens in the room across from his as they practiced Occlumency. Hermione had progressed the most, which didn't surprise Severus too much. She was also learning Legilimency from him and the boys were determined to catch up. Severus grinned while thinking of this friendly rivalry between the three friends.

Percy popped into the room and noticed him sitting on his bed. "Hey Twerp, aren't you tired yet?'

Severus dropped another marble on the pile in front of him. The clinking sound was soothing in a strange way.

Percy walked over and sat on the bed watching the little boy as he picked another marble up and dropped it. He noticed how strained the little fellow was. He waited till Severus placed the marbles one by one into their bag. Severus then gave him the bag and he set it on the dresser. Percy then tucked him back into bed. "You want some dreamless sleep potion tonight?"

Severus nodded his head and Percy got the vial for him. "Thanks." he said as he drank the potion and Percy waited till it took effect before leaving the bedroom.


	26. Time To Leave For Hogwarts

Chapter 26- Time To Leave. For Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

It was early morning and in the Great Hall Albus had gathered a few of his trusted members of staff. "Now before Miss. Umbridge gets here I wish to have a quick discussion about Severus."

Albus sat back as the small group of teachers gathered around him. "As you know we cannot call Severus by his own name while he is at the school. I have thought long and hard on the name he will be known by, and I have come up with the name Perseus Evans."

"_Perseus Evans_? I have the feeling he isn't going to like that." exclaimed Minerva.

"None the less, I have instructed Mr. Weasley to inform Severus that for now, he cannot use his own name, and he is to go by Perseus Evans."

"All I can say is, I'm glad I'm not the one to tell him." said Filius.

Sir Nicholas." Dumbledore called out to the ghost who was floating by. "May I count of the ghosts to help with the deception and look after him?'

Sir Nicholas floated closer and said, "We will be happy to oblige sir."

**12 Grimmauld Place **

When morning came, everyone got dressed into their muggle traveling clothes to go to the station. Severus opened his eyes and groaned, today was the day everybody was going to leave 12 Gimmauld Place, and he packed up his stuff into a little trunk as Molly expected him to do. He figured that she was planning for him to go back to the Burrow with her and Arthur once the teens were on the Hogwarts Express. He reached into the tank and patted his frog who stuck its long tongue out and caught a fly. Percy had his trunk already packed, and left the room before Severus woke up.

Severus decided he better stay in his room to keep out of everyone's way, as they prepared to head back to Hogwarts. He was not sure what was going to happen to him once the teens had left. He remembered that Albus had said he was to stay with the Weasley family and learn how to play, and then he was to come home to Hogwarts. Severus wondered if that was still going to happen, he knew from experience that plans often went awry and maybe Albus didn't want him to come back.

From all the noise It seemed like everyone in the house had gone mad as trunks belonging to the teens were brought down and piled in the hall ready to be taken to Kings Cross. Hedwig and Pig were flying around excitedly waiting to be put into their cages and Crookshanks was sitting on top of Hermiones trunk, patiently waiting for her. The portrait of Mrs. Black was complaining about everyone but was ignored, as she was unable to scream like she used to. Sirius was feeding Buckbeak his morning meal and feeling a little lonely already. He was going to miss everyone once they where gone.

"Hey Twerp, you coming?" called George as he poked his head into the room. He noticed Severus was sitting with his arms wrapped around his drawn up legs on the bed. Fred came up behind him and both of them came into the room. Severus turned his head and looked at them. "I don't want to get in the way of everyone while they get ready to return to school." he said simply.

"What are you talking about? You may be the tiniest person here."

" But we're sure you're not in the way."

"Anyway your stuff has to go downstairs too."

"Mine too, why?" asked Severus's. "I'm too young to go to school now, and I can't teach."

"Never the less, Mom said you have to be ready also."

"Did you think you weren't wanted or that you would be left behind?"

Severus asked the boys if they had remembered to clear their room of all the experiments. The twins told him he didn't need to worry as they made sure everything was packed.

The twins knew he was deliberately changing the subject, as he was wont to do if he didn't want to answer a question, but figured he just didn't like being around all the commotion involved in getting things ready for school. They talked with him about all the things they had finished making over the summer. If Molly had heard the three of them, she may have gotten angry with the twins for encouraging Severus to follow them in their madcap schemes. Little did she know that Severus had given them some of the more volatile ingredients.

"We do have some decoy detonators"

" Made up that we wanted you to have,"

" Just in case you need a distraction."

Fred gave Severus some of the small horn-type objects and told him how to set them off. They packed them away in a small box with some packing so they wouldn't accidentally get set off. The three of them looked up guiltily when they heard someone come into the room and looked relieved when they found it was Ron who had come in. "Hey guys, Mom is wondering if you are coming down for breakfast before we go."

"All right, we're coming, come on Twerp, you too or Mom will be wondering what is going on." said the twins as they stood up.

Ron looked around at all three of them. "I hope you haven't made up any more of the potion balls guys, It's going to be hard enough to dispose of the ones we still have without getting into trouble." he whispered.

Severus asked, "Is that the stuff that made me grow small?"

Ron face paled and the freckles covering his face stood out all the more, as he forgot that Severus didn't know there was any of those balls left. "Please don't tell Mom I still have some Twerp." pleaded Ron.

Severus grinned and said, "I wont, so long as you don't tell on us." as he packed the box of detonators carefully with some other jokes he had acquired over the last month.

"Deal! We better get downstairs before Mom starts." Ron said as he backed out of the room. "Harry has already gone down with Hermione and Ginny."

There was a pile of bacon sandwiches and buttered toast on the table, with hot tea and chocolate by the time everyone gathered around the table. The food and beverages was devoured quickly. After breakfast Arthur and Molly said they needed to talk to everybody before they headed out to the station.

Arthur cleared his throat as he looked over at Severus who was starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"As you know we have been looking after Severus all summer for Headmaster Dumbledore and there has been a few attempts to find him by the Ministry and Voldemort."

"Yeah dad we know, it certainly made an interesting vacation." drawled Ron.

Arthur smirked and then said " Since he was seen by many people with Harry and Molly in Diagon Alley there have been a few questions as to who he is and the Headmaster has requested me to inform you to call him by his new name...Perseus Evans." Arthur waited for the blast he knew would be forthcoming.

Severus stared in horror at the group around the table, who winced as he gathered his wits and glared as he said,

"_Perseus Evans? Are you joking?"_

"No Twerp, the Headmaster insisted that for the safety of us all we were to call you Perseus Evans."

"Evans! That is my mothers Maiden name." exclaimed Harry "Why Evans? Is Severus supposed to be related to me or something?"

"Can't we just call him Twerp?" asked the twins as Severus stared at the wooden surface of the table and frowned.

"Yes that is fine boys, but if you are asked for his real name do not say Severus Snape, and no Harry, it is just a coincidence that Lily's last name is the same as Severus's new name."

"Dumb question Dad, but who thought that new name up?" asked Ron.

Arthur sighed as he noticed Seveus had sat back and looked thunderous. "The Headmaster has been busy anagramming Severus's name and this one was the one he thought would best suit him."

"Like an ill fitting jacket." muttered Severus under his breath.

Sirius grinned and said "It could be worse Twerp."

"I like it." said Hermione. "It is both unusual and simple."

"You would!" said Severus as he looked at her with crossed eyes. "Evans is all right I guess; but PERSEUS?"

"Now come on Perseus, you'll get used to it."

"In a pigs eye I will." Severus snapped. " Given a choice, I think I prefer to be called Twerp!"

"We will keep calling you Twerp if that is what you wish, but remember your new name is Perseus Evans if you find yourself in a predicament where you must say your name." ordered Arthur in a no nonsense voice. "That goes for the rest of you too."

Severus sighed and replied. "Yes sir." as did the teens.

**Hogwarts**

" Shhh, she is coming down the corridor." said Poppy who was keeping an eye out for Dolores Umbridge.

"The others started to talk as if they were discussing normal school activities as Umbridge came walking in and in a very girlish voice enquired how everyone was.

A few polite but formal replies of fine were spoken.

"I noticed when I came from the Ministry, that there was a request to accept a younger child here at Hogwarts but not as a formal student." She said in what she thought was a sweet voice.

"Yes there was." Albus said politely and calmly.

"My dear Dumbledore." she spoke, "Isn't this young lad who is to be coming a little too small to be here?"

Filius who was sitting nearby bristled at her remark. "He is short for his age madame, but it does not affect his intelligence "

"My dear sir." Umbridge said in that awful syrupy voice. "I did not mean that he was stupid, I was just wondering why professor Dumbledore agreed to have such a young child come to Hogwarts."

'Madame, I accepted a request to raise an orphan in an extended family atmosphere. Perseus Evans is considered to be a very advanced child magically but needs to learn interaction with other children who can match his abilities. I will be his foster parent." Albus explained carefully. "He will also be allowed to attend a few classes if he wishes."

"How very interesting. She commented with a slight frown.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

The trunks were taken outside and placed into the boots of the three muggle taxi's that were taking them to the station. Arthur whispered a charm to temporarily make extra room so they could fit the trunks in.

Sirius changed himself into Snuffles, came out of the house and sat down beside Severus who was sitting on a small patch of grass in front of the house.

Arthur and Percy had apologized to the teens for the inconvenience but Fudge was in no mood to give them the use of ministry vehicles.

"I guess he is a little peeved at you for not accepting his job offer, 'eh' Percy?" said Harry who was putting his trunk into the back of one of the waiting taxis with Percy's help.

"You could say that." Percy admitted. "He said I disappointed him as he thought I was a bright boy with a future."

"You are, just not in the way he sees you." said Molly who had overheard the conversation. She reached over to her third born and gave him a hug. Molly then turned around and looked at Severus and Snuffles sitting side by side on the small patch of grass in front of the house. She stood for a short time watching them. Snuffles perked his ears up hopefully and wagged his tail, which kept thumping Severus on the back. The little boy laid his arm across the dogs back; the dog turned his head and slurped at Severus 's face with his tongue

"Eeeyuch, dog drool." He yelped as he wiped his face dry with his coat sleeve.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other with amusement, and Harry asked, "What would it really hurt if he came along?"

Molly hissed a little as she whispered, "You know the danger Harry, Sirius is still considered a criminal by the Ministry."

"Tell him to be a good doggy and I don't think anybody will notice anything other than a little boy and a big black dog who are seeing us off." Hermione said as she also looked back at Severus and Snuffles.

Snuffles whined and turning his head gave Severus's face another good slurp with his tongue. Severus glared at the dog and once again wiped his face dry. Snuffles ran over to Harry and started bouncing around as he barked up at him.

"Snuffles, behave yourself." ordered Molly, "Now act like a good dog and maybe you can come with us."

Severus stood up and dusted himself off, he was still a little peeved, but also understood why he was told not to reveal his real name. He thought Albus had a wicked sense of humour though.

"All right, then lets get going." Arthur said as everyone gathered to get into the taxis. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to fit everyone in. Severus was squeezed in with Ginny and the twins. Hermione, Harry and Ron went together, with Snuffles lying across Harry and Ron's laps and Crookshanks sitting on Hermiones lap. Percy went with Arthur and Molly in the third taxi with the Owl cages.

Once at the station and everybody had gotten out of the taxis along with all the trunks and cages. The trunks and cages were loaded up onto the carts as Harry dealt with paying the cabbies when Arthur gave him the muggle money. Severus was a little nervous when he saw how hectic the station was with all the people walking along the platforms and the sounds of trains coming and going. He wondered if there was going to be some excitement like there was in Diagon Alley.

They took their time getting through to platform 9¾'s, while trying not to attract the muggles attention. The twins went first, then Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ginny and Percy went next. Severus looked around then made his dash through to the platform with Snuffles, followed by Molly and Arthur. Snuffles was running around the station platform between Harry and Severus whining and barking with excitement. There were amused looks cast their way as the dog slurped Severus's face, then Harry's. Molly shook her head and warned Snuffles to settle down before he knocked the Twerp over.

Severus looked up at the big red and black steam engine with Hogwarts Express printed on it with wonder. He noticed groups of people hugging and saying goodbyes as the departing students climbed into the bright red coaches attached to the big locomotive. He noticed a tall thin blond boy staring at him and whispering to a tall blond woman who looked to be his mother. Severus moved and stood a little closer to Arthur and Percy who glanced down at the little boy and grinned at him.

There was a sound of someone grumbling behind them and when Severus looked back he saw Mad-eye Moody in disguise, leaning on his staff and muttering to himself as he observed the clusters of people. Severus turned round, went over to the grumpy looking man and looked up at him. Arthur and Percy noticed Severus go over to the old man and grinned.

"Hi Alastor." Severus said, "Are you seeing someone off?"

"Hey Twerp." growled Mad-eye as his magical eye kept moving around watching everyone. "I really don't like being in such a crowd but I wanted to see you before you leave on the train."

Severus looked up at him bewildered, "I'm not going to Hogwarts, I'm too little."

The old man glared down at the little boy who gazed up at him. "Hmmmmf, of course you will be, they are expecting you to come."

Severus looked at him in confusion. "I wasn't told anything about my going to Hogwarts, I thought I was going to return to the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"I see your small trunk being loaded into the train. Look for yourself." Mad-eye nodded towards the train."I believe that means you will be boarding soon."

Severus looked over at the baggage handler who was loading the trunks for the school and saw his trunk being floated through the air and into the baggage car.

"You are going to have quite a large family looking after you, I believe Albus has endeavoured to set everything up at the school to ensure your safety." Mad-eye told him. "Here comes your escort Twerp. I expect to hear good things of you. Remember to be careful what you say and be careful what you write in any letters. All right?"

Severus looked over where Mad-eye was pointing and there was Bill Weasley walking swiftly towards them his hair tied back in a very long ponytail. He was dressed very conservatively in a teachers Robe that covered a long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

Snuffles looked up at Mad-eye who growled at him. "I take it you wanted to see the children off eh?" Snuffles grinned and wagged his tail frantically, knocking Severus over. The dog then looked abashed and started to lick the little boy's face in apology. Severus closed his eyes and pushed the dog away. "CU-cut it out Snuffles, I don't need my face washed." Snuffles stopped licking him then went over to sit beside Harry.

Arthur and Percy came over to greet Mad-eye. "It will soon be time for you to go onto the train Twerp. Bill will look after you." Arthur said.

Molly was hugging and telling her children to write ... be good ...if you have forgotten anything not to worry as it would be sent on to them. Snuffles was nuzzling Harry who knelt down and hugged the big black dog. A warning whistle from the train blasted in the cool crisp air and the students who were still on the platform hurried onto the train.

After another quick round of hugs the teens then dragged their trunks onto the train, along with their caged owls and Crookshanks to find themselves compartments.

"We better get a move on and board the train Twerp." said Bill who extended his hand to Severus. "Better say goodbye for now, It's time to head for Hogwarts."

Severus's eyes shone as he received quick hugs from Arthur, Percy and Molly, then he hugged Snuffles whose tail waved about a little more gently than before. Mad-eye growled affectionately as he received a boyish hug also and then Bill took Severus to board the train.

After they got on board and went into a compartment Severus scrambled up on his knees and looked out the window as the train started to leave the station. He saw Snuffles running after the train, barking his fool head off, and the three adults left behind waving goodbye. The train sped up till everything was a blur and then they were gone.

**Hogwarts Express**

Draco Malfoy was mulling over what his father had said about the Weasleys looking after some little kid who acted older than he looked. Draco wondered why he was so interested in the brat, though not so much now, since he found and lost Professor Snape in Diagon Alley. Draco looked out of the window of his compartment not really seeing the scenery as it flashed by. That was another thing, what was going on with the Professor; He hadn't been seen all summer, except for that time in Diagon Alley. Lucius told Draco that Snape wasn't teaching this term either.

In a compartment nearer the front of the train, Bill was trying to get over the nervous sensation in his stomach as he found himself getting closer to the school.

He looked at Severus who was sitting quietly on the seat across from him, The little boys feet were barely sticking over the edge, he was tiny for someone who was going to be nine in a little more than four months.

Severus was being very quiet and had a book from which he was reading the history of Hogwarts and thinking. He wondered what Albus wanted him to do while he was at Hogwarts, besides trying to get Harry trained in the art of Occlumency.

The treat trolley came by and the lady in charge asked them if they would like anything. "Perseus... Perseus," Bill sighed, and then said "Twerp, do you want anything off the trolley?"

Severus looked up and said "No thanks, I'm not hungry.' he then went back to his book.

Bill shook his head and got some cauldron cakes, ice mice and peppermint toads, just in case the little boy changed his mind.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking over the events of the summer and how much fun they had with the twerp. They wondered what Neville Longbottom would think when he found out that Snape was not going to be teaching Potions. He was terrified of Snape and Ron grinned, as he imagined what Neville would say if he found out Snape was no longer a terrifying man, but a very young child, too bad they were not allowed to reveal the secret.

A girl came in the compartment, which they knew by the name of Luna Lovegood. She was an odd sort of girl who lived near the Weasleys and normally kept pretty much to herself. She talked to them and asked how the little boy was doing that had been staying with their family all summer. She admitted to seeing him on occasion running around the yard and climbing the large tree when she was out walking the fields between their homes.

It hadn't occurred to the teens that the neighbors would have noticed Severus playing and they wondered if she had heard them calling out his name. Luna smiled in her dreamy way and said "Don't worry I won't tell anybody who he really is. What name is he going by,"

"His name is Perseus Evans, He doesn't like the name much so we call him Twerp." said Harry.

"Good name." she said calmly, "I like it."

Hermione looked at the boys smugly "See I'm not the only one who likes it."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

Nearly six hours later the train chugged into the station at Hogsmeade. Bill looked over at the little boy who had fallen asleep after the long ride. He reached over and gently shook his shoulder. Severus woke with a start, not sure where he was, then he remembered, he was on the train to Hogwarts...and he was to remember his name was now Perseus Evans.

The students gathered their belongings, left their compartments, and slowly moved towards the doors of the coaches to step outside onto the platform where they left their trunks and cages to be sent up to the school.

There was a cry of "firs' years over 'ere." and the bulky body of the loveable half giant Hagrid appeared lantern in hand to take the new students across the lake to the castle.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry greeted the giant who was pleased as punch to see him, along with Hermione and Ron.

"Arry, Mione, Ron. Good to see yer'." he called out as he gathered the first years together. "I expect to see you three later."

Bill came up with Severus and the teens were surprised to see him. Bill said, "Hey guys, Perseus is going to be coming with us in the stagecoaches."

"I didn't know he was going to be coming here, I thought he was going to be going home with Mum and Dad." exclaimed Ron.

Severus looked a little perturbed at the use of his new name and said, "I didn't know either, till Mad-eye told me. I wish Snuffles could have come though."

Harry smiled and said, "I wish he could have come too but it's better he didn't."

"Lets get moving then." said Bill, "The coaches await." They moved further off down the road where the hundred or so coaches waited.

Harry was startled, as he saw the coach's where no longer horseless. There were black fleshless creatures with bat like leathery wings spouting from their withers. Dragon like heads with white pupil-less eyes completed the image. He turned to Hermone and Ron and asked, "What are those things?"

Ron looked bewildered as he turned and looked at the horseless vehicles. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"The creatures pulling the carriages." exclaimed Harry who was beginning to doubt his vision.

Ron shook his head as he thought Harry had lost it already. He climbed into the coach behind Hermione. The creature that stood in between the shafts of the coach looked very solid to Harry as its breath created a vapour in the chill air.

Severus said softly, "I see them Harry, you are not imagining things."

A dreamy voice from behind them said "Your not going mad or anything. I can see them too." Harry turned and there was Luna Lovegood standing quietly waiting to climb into the musty interior of one of the coaches.

Bill told Harry to get into the coach and he would explain things to him. Bill lifted Severus into the coach after Harry got in and climbed in after them.

Bill cleared his throat and said. "Harry, what you saw is a rare winged horse known as Thestrals. They possess the power of invisibility and can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. Over the age they have acquired the reputation of being unlucky."

"That explains a lot," said a relieved Harry. "I thought I was hallucinating since Ron didn't see what I saw. Se- Perseus could though."

"Harry, please be careful, yes he can because he too has witnessed death, just as Mom and Dad have." he said in a whisper which was barely audible.

The coaches traveled in a line up the road and passing the pillars, which marked the beginning of the school grounds, went by Hagrid's hut and soon arrived at the castle. Everyone climbed out of the stagecoaches and went up the stone stairs through the large oak doors, then went down the well-lit entrance hall to the double doors that opened into the Great Hall.

Silvery ghosts were floating around the hall while students were talking to each other about their summers and checking out each other's new hairstyles and robes. Hagrid came walking in the door behind the staff table and made his way down to his own chair. The first years had crossed the lake and were now in the caring hands of Professor McGonagall. It wasn't too long before the door was opened and Professor McGonagall came in, carrying a Stool with the sorting hat on it. Behind her there came a line of first year students gazing around at the ghosts and up at the ceiling where the candles floated and stars flickered in a night sky.

She set the stool and hat down in front of the staff table and the sorting began.

Severus and Bill stood near the end of the hall till the sorting was completed. Severus felt nervous when he saw all these people around him staring in wonder. They walked up to the staff table where he was obviously expected by the Headmaster, who after picking the little boy up introduced him as Perseus Evans who was going to stay for a term or two with him.

The students and teachers understood then that the Headmaster had become a foster parent for his own personal reasons, and showed approval with a show of loud clapping. Severus whispered to Albus, "Just call me Twerp, from now on, okay." Albus chuckled and his eyes twinkled as he set the little fellow down and told him to go sit with his friends at the Griffindor table. Severus went down to sit in between the twins and Harry. Hermione and Ron were opposite him along with Ginny. George leaned over and said, "Good- luck Twerp."

Draco Malfoy turned around to look carefully at the little boy who was being teased by his friends and then shrugging his shoulders, turned back around to wait for the feast to begin..

Albus looked very pleased and happy as he called for everyone's attention and said 'Let the Feast begin."


	27. Settling in at Hogwarts

Chapter 27- Settling in at Hogwarts

**12 Grimmaud Place**

Sirius was gazing at a picture in the Daily Prophet of a big black dog running back and forth, between a small child identified as Perseus Evans who had been staying with the Weasley family and Harry Potter

"Nice photo, you could stand to lose a bit of fur though." Percy commented, as he leaned over Sirius's shoulder to look at the picture. "Not like you made your presence obvious or anything."

"Okay, go ahead rub it in, I should not have gone." muttered Sirius. Percy placed his hand on Sirius's shoulder in sympathy as he also looked at the photo. They both turned towards Arthur who had coughed slightly.

"I'm not totally positive but wasn't Draco Malfoy and his mother at the station?" He asked as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

Sirius turned his head towards Arthur and thought back to that morning. "Yes they were, I guess I certainly gave myself away, Narcissa would recognize me all right."He sighed then changed the subject, "Anyway how did the paperwork go at the ministry?'

Arthur told Sirius how he was approached at the Ministry and asked about the presence of the child. He had told them the boy's name and the fact that Dumbledore had asked them to provide the child with a stable home life for the summer.

Percy snorted "Yeah, some stability. But anyway when the papers were found requesting Dumbledore to help with placing an orphan into an extended family atmosphere, there were some questions regarding why he wasn't shipped to an orphanage."

"Hopkirk 'found' a paper stating that the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad was concerned, that with the level of power he has shown at such a young age, he required special handling." Arthur told them with a lopsided grin.

"Dumbledore was asked in his capacity as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to make a decision as how to proceed."

"And he suggested the boy be placed with a wizard family? ' said Sirius. "Genius, but who was it that was supposed to have requested such a crazy set-up?"

Percy said impassively, "The request was listed as confidential but hinted that the wizard was of extreme importance internationally and strongly influential." He then chuckled, and said with a grin. "Then it was suggested he could stay at Hogwarts for a term or two with the children he got used to being around over the summer."

"HMMM me thinks you two are starting to become rather devious, are you sure you two were sorted properly into Gryffindor?"

Gee, Sirius we were wondering the same thing about you." answered Percy looking very innocent.

"Sirius, we will look in on you from time to time." said Molly who had come downstairs with the pair of frogs belonging to Ron and Severus in their tanks floating ahead of her wand. She noticed Sirius looked a little sad. "You know Remus will also be dropping in on you to keep you company."

Sirius was feeling a little down since Harry left, and he didn't want to admit that he was also missing the littletwerp, Severus Snape. He looked over at Molly whose motherly face showed concern. He smiled sadly at her and said, "I know, don't worry Molly I'll be fine, I have Buckbeak to keep me company, and there will be a few members of the order popping in now and then."

**Hogwarts**

Minerva, Poppy, and Filius had discussed everything with Albus over the holidays and it had been decided that Severus should not be isolated from social interaction with the other children, even if they were older than him, plus he would not be safe in Slytherin house because of his nightmares, and the fact that some of the children there had parents who supported Voldemort.

After Professor Dumbledore gave the start-of-term notices, telling first years and reminding older students about the forest being out-of-bounds and cautioning about the use of magic in the corridors. He spoke of Professor Snape being preoccupied at the moment with other assignments, and introduced Professor Bill Weasley who was going to be teaching temporarily as the potions master. There was rumbling all through the hall when this appointment was announced, as everyone wondered what happened to Professor Snape. He introduced Professor Dorlores Umbridge as the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher.

She stood up and made a speech as if she was talking to five year olds, about the goals that the Ministry of Magic had planned out for Hogwarts, also mentioning something about preventing unfounded stories about He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named from being spread. She did not appear to notice the glazed and shocked looks around her as she blathered on. Madame Sprout looked at the woman with disdain, as Professor McGonagal's mouth was thinner then anyone ever remembered it being.

Severus studied the squat toad like woman with the black bow in her short curly hair and the pink cardigan. He personally took a violent dislike to this woman as Umbridge spoke in a very girlish voice, which sounded very sickeningly sweet and syrupy to him. He mentally compared her to his pet frog, who was probably back at the Burrow by now and thought she was uglier than the frog by a long shot.

Harry looked uneasy himself when the weird looking professor stared at him after she talked, then sat back down on her chair while watching the two boys. Severus glanced at the larger boy and wondered if she had been referring to Harry and what he saw before last term ended. Severus wished he could remember something from his adult life that would help, but for now he had to settle for teaching Harry Occlumency, and he wondered if he would have trouble accomplishing that assignment.

Afterwards, Severus slipped off the bench he was sitting on between the twins and Harry and went up to Albus who talked to him quietly as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins waited for him. The other students filed out of the hall to their respective dormitories. Draco Malfoy along with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle were last of the Slytherins out as Draco watched Severus go up to Albus and then glanced at the small group of Gryffindors that were obviously waiting for the little boy. If any of them paid attention to him they would have noticed a peculiar look on his face.

Albus had knelt down and hugged Severus, he whispered something quickly to the little boy then Albus said out loud, "Perseus I want you to go to the Gryffindor dormitory with your friends and stay there for now, all right?"

Severus frowned slightly at the use of that name and then nodded as he gazed at the old wizard in front of him.

Albus grinned then said, "Okay Twerp, off with you." Minerva, Filius and Poppy looked on with approval as the little fellow trotted off to go with Harry and company.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The students were soon in their respective dormitories and as expected the questions circulating were about Snapes disappearance, that new DADA teacher, Dorlores Umbridge, and that little boy, Perseus Evans that the Headmaster had brought to Hogwarts.

"Hey Hermione, what is going on? Do you know anything about why Snape isn't teaching this year? Asked two of her roommates, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. "You think Dumbledore finally sacked him?"

Hermione looked puzzled as to why they were asking her, "I don't think Dumbledore sacked him, after all he did say Snape is preoccupied at the moment with other assignments."

"Yeah sure he is." said Lavender smugly. " I heard that he was helping Harry spread rumors that He-who-should-not-be-named is back."

Hermione looked over at Parvati and Lavender, "Harry said Voldemort was back and I for one have no reason not to believe him."

Lavender tossed her head and snorted. "Oh yeah we forgot, you are involved with him."

Hermione glared at her and said "He is my FRIEND, I am not INVOLVED with him like you would want everybody to believe."

"Okay, Okay, said Parvati, holding her hands in front of her face, palms out toward Hermione, "No need to get huffy, It was basically what the Daily Prophet reported last year when you were also seeing Krum."

"Actually I thought Hermione was sweet on Snape myself, after all she always seems to defend him whenever anybody, even Harry say's anything against him." Lavender said with a slight sneer.

Hermione straightened up her and stiffened with anger, she hissed at them "If you want to believe everything that old rag prints, than I feel pity for both of you. I RESPECTED Professor Snape and even if his methods of teaching seemed harsh, I could understand due to the volatile nature of some of the potions we have to learn."

Meanwhile, as Hermione was being baited by Parvati and Lavender, Harry was being interrogated by the other students in the dormitory who were interested in finding out about Perseus Evans.

"Everyone was just wondering Harry, because we saw you carrying him down the street in Diagon Alley when those Death Eaters where there." said Lee Jordan who was sitting with the twins and looking at some of the jokes that the twins had on them.

"Well he has been staying with us all summer. "

"Because Professor Dumbledore asked us for help.

Seamus Finnigan asked Harry if he had gone totally mad and disillusional yet as the Daily Prophet had stated he was losing his mind.

"Just what are you talking about." asked Harry angrily.

"You know, all that rubbish you sprouted when term ended that He-who-should-not-be-named came back and then killed Cedric Diggory and all." Seamus said pugnaciously. "Mother read all about it in the Daily Prophet."

Neville Longbottom looked worried as he looked around at the other students staring at Harry and then stepped between the two boys. He raised his hands, then placed them on each boys chest and kept them apart from each other as he said, "Guys, its first day of term and you are not showing a good example for that little boy over there, or the first years."

Severus, his inspection of the common room interrupted, by the sound of angry voices, walked over to watch the older boys who didn't notice he was standing there at first, or his large eyed expression.

"Now I don't know what Dumbledore has in mind sending him here but I don't think he meant for the kid to see two Gryffindors having a spat over whether or not He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is back." Neville said firmly and it surprised everyone to hear him be so authoritive. He turned and noticed Severus looking at him in silence. "Hi; Perseus, I'm Neville Longbottom." he said in a friendly way and extended his hand. " I remember seeing you in Diagon Alley with Harry and Mrs. Weasley, we never got time to be introduced, what with all the excitement going on."

"Hi." Severus responded as he looked up and placed his little hand against Nevilles open palm..

**Slytherin dormitory **

Crabb and Goyle looked at Draco dumbly as he paced back and forth in the common area of Slytherin house, his hands folded behind his back as he moved.

"Whassa matter, Draco?" asked Crabb while he sat back in one of the overstuffed chairs near the fireplace.

Draco stopped his pacing and glared at Crabb, then at Goyle who was stuffing his mouth with more doughnuts, in such a way that made Draco feel sick looking at him.

"I can't put my finger on it, my father wants Professor Snape dead, the Professor isn't here to teach, and that Stupid Umbridge woman is here teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. There is a Weasley teaching Potions this term plus there is a kid barely out of diapers who has been brought here because of some influential person who thinks the kid is advanced for his age. Father is already pissed off because of that same kid." . Draco paused and shook his head. " Father doesn't know who it was that made the request and I don't think that Dumbledore is going to tell."

Crabb and Goyle both looked at him uncomprehendingly as they ate more muffins and doughnuts. "So what happened to make your Father so mad?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger as if he was developing a headache replied. "Father complained that whoever the brat is he seems to be tied to Potter and those blood traitors the Weasleys. He watched your Father grab the kid by the arm then get hexed by Potter, who ran off with the kid. Father followed them." He glared at Goyle, "Father then had a battle with Snape in full view of everyone in Diagon Alley. Bellatrix and McNair was fighting along with him, but Snape made a mockery of the battle with them and vanished."

Goyle swallowed a large piece of doughnut and said, "So what's the problem?"

Crabb said, "You want us to take the kid out?"

"No, I don't Crabb." Draco sighed as he turned his head and looked into the fireplace. He muttered quietly to himself. "I don't know what to do myself." He stood staring at the flames in front of him; thinking while his two confused friends watched him.

**Griffindor Dormitory**

Professor McGonagal had come into the common room to talk to Perseus about taking a few classes, and to see that he was settling in all right. The twins told her they would keep him with them. She smiled at the innocent look they gave her and then said sternly, "Now you two, I don't want to hear of you experimenting on him with one of your jokes now, you understand?"

The twins blushed a little "Yes Professor. We promise not to experiment on him."

"Fine then, I will trust you to keep your word and keep him from harm." She talked to Perseus (Severus) a few minutes then left for her own quarters.

The twins looked at each other and grinned, "We didn't promise not to experiment with him."

Harry and Ron overheard them and sighed. Neville was a little puzzled as to what the twins meant and turned to Harry who shrugged his shoulders. A few kids were introducing themselves to Perseus and he informed them he preferred to be called Twerp. The girls giggled and the boys smirked, as the name suited the little boy, who to their amazement was eight and three quarters old.

George smirked as his brother Fred snuck up behind Severus and flipped him up over his head. "Hey Twerp, you want to see where you'll be bunking for now?" as he held the boy above his head.

Severus repressed an urge to squeal as he felt himself leaving the floor, and hung over Freds head. "Sure I would, but is it to be before I barf on you or after." he asked calmly. "Your choice."

"OOPS, I forgot." said Fred as he hurriedly let the little boy down and back on his own feet. "I don't think I want to be the cause of you losing your supper, no matter how little you eat."

"That's considerate of you." said George as he grinned at his twin. "The Twerp just psyched you out."

The twins then turned around to look at their roommate and asked, "Lee, you object to a Twerp sharing our room tonight? "

"I don't care." Lee Jordan smirked. "So long as your the one's to get up with him at night if he wakes up scared of the dark."

"It's not the dark he is scared of Lee, it's much worse." Hermione said as she had come down the stairs to the common room. "You would have to sleep with a bright light on if you had his dreams."

Lee swung around and looked at Hermione, "Is there something I ought to know, Granger?"

"Don't worry Lee, you'll find out soon enough." the twins said with a grin. "But we will protect you, if need be."

The twins walked Severus up the stairs. "Well Twerp, so far so good, now hopefully you will have a good nights sleep." The other Griffindor students watched curiously as the twins took the little twerp up the stairs and then turned towards Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, to ask for more information about the little boy.

Severus had been snuggled down in a small bed close to where Fred and George's beds were. Lee looked over at the tiny sleeping figure when he came to bed and scratched his ear as he wondered what prank the twins were up to, after all the Twerp looked peaceful when tucked in bed.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

There where a few teachers who were curious, and had questions regarding the twerp, Perseus Evans. Albus told them what he thought they needed to know. He asked if any of them minded if the Twerp sat in on some of their classes. He knew Minerva was quite willing to have him in any of hers. Filius said he would enjoy having the little Twerp come in on any of his classes, he didn't think he would be too big a distraction. Madame Sprout also declared herself willing to let him drop by as did Bill Weasley and Professor Sinistra. Madame Hooch said that she would think of letting him learn how to fly with the first years if Albus thought he was responsible enough. Sybil Trelawney wondered if the boy would be able to survive being around the castle, as he looked so fragile.

Dorlores Umbridge snorted and said that the Ministry would frown on him joining in on lessons as he was too young and there might be problems with his accidental magic. As far as she was concerned he could wait till he was eleven like everyone else. She was planning to talk to the Minister about the child even being here at Hogwarts.

The other teachers looked at her with barely concealed distaste as they realized that she was planted by Fudge himself to be his eyes on the Headmaster, Potter and obviously the Twerp.

Hagrid told her a little bluntly that he couldn't see any harm in allowing the little fellow observe classes. If the Headmaster thought the boy was capable then it was fine by him.

**Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa watched her husband stalking across the thick carpet while he read the Daily Prophet, and studied the picture on the front page. "I know that dog bouncing between Potter and that scrawny brat is Sirius Black." He frowned as he kept staring at the picture. "I really don't know who that kid is," He looked over at his wife who said "I recognized Sirius's animagus form instantly, Draco asked me who the little boy was and I didn't know myself till you told me about the papers filed at the ministry."

Lucius glared at the picture in the paper. "I wonder who the person was who filed those advanced wizardry papers for the brat, according to them he is only eight years old and has been given approval to go to Hogwarts early, though not as an actual student." His brow furrowed as he thought over what he had been shown by the Minister. " Fudge wasn't pleased either, but there was international considerations involved."

Lucius scowled as he studied the dog and small boy. "You know until I saw Snape with my own two eyes in Diagon Alley and fought with him, I could have sworn that Snape had somehow turned himself into that child." He stabbed viciously at the picture with a forefinger, "but I can't see Black being that friendly towards Snape no matter what the circumstances. They hated each other too much when we were at Hogwarts.

"I know they did, the hatred will have deepened with time. Snape wasn't pleased two years ago when Sirius managed to escape Azkaban, " agreed Narcissa who picked up her drink and took a lady like sip before setting it back down on the table beside her chair.

He threw the paper down furiously as he strode across to Narcissa. "And another thing, what is going on with Draco, he has been giving me funny looks all summer."

Narcissa's eyes darkened as she answered. "You have been so preoccupied with finding Snape and you know how fond of him our Draco is."

"I told Draco that Snape is a traitor, that should have been enough." snarled Lucius. "He knows better than to question my authority."

"He isn't questioning your authority, Lucius. He just wants to understand..."

"He will have to accept what I tell him till he is old enough to take the Dark Mark. He is a Malfoy and as my son he will follow my footsteps without question.' snapped Lucius. "As it stands now the Dark Lord wants Snape dead as an example to all those who betray their vow to him. We suspect that Snape has managed to avoid being captured by the ministry with Dumbledores help. But once captured Fudge will turn a blind eye as we break the traitor out of Azkaban and present him to the Dark Lord." Lucius leaned down towards Narcissa and placed his hands on either side of her chair. "Draco will just have to forget Snape was ever a part of his life."


	28. fun and Horror

Chapter 28- Fun and Horror

Severus had climbed into bed and the twins tucked him in then left to go back downstairs for a little longer. He was simultaneously happy and scared at the same time about being at Hogwarts with the kids; He rolled over on his back and placing his hands behind his head, looked silently up at the ceiling. He was wondering what he was going to do first. He thought it was a toss up between charms with Professor Flitwick or transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

Severus finally felt tired enough to sleep while he was thinking over what classes he would like to attend. "So long as I don't have to take Defense Against the Dark Arts with that strange woman." he thought as he dozed off and curled up into a ball under the blankets. He slept for a long time before he started to twitch in his sleep.

'H_e was panting from fear as he dodged yet another blow from his fathers fist, "Get out of my sight, you ugly worthless whelp." Severus ran from the room as he heard his father raging at his mother for not 'borting him when she had the chance. Severus covered his ears, tears forming in his eyes, as he ran way from the sounds of his parents fighting once again over him. He was wishing it were September first when he was to start at the new school called Hogwarts. He overheard his father screaming that he was not going to be spending his hard earned money to send that useless ungrateful piece of to that useless school. Severus ran into the tiny attic room he called his bedroom and collapsed on the thin narrow cot he called his bed._

_He turned as he heard a sound behind him and screamed as he felt the thin sharp piece of leather bite into his back. He felt the belt buckle hit him several times as he tried to protect his face, "Nooo father, please..." He could dimly see his fathers face as the leather belt kept coming down and striking him. He could taste his own blood as his father took out his rage upon him._

"Hey Twerp it's only me George." he sat down on the edge of the bed beside the trembling child who was expecting to feel the lash of his fathers belt, and struggled to escape. "Whoa there," he said as he pulled the child closer to him. "Fred, a little light if you please." Fred picked up his wand and said softly "Lumos." Severus cringed as the light hit his eyes and he raised his hands for protection. George sighed as he realized the child was having one of his nightmares and wondered what it was that triggered it. Both twins talked quietly to the child till he relaxed and fell back to sleep while being cradled. Fred whispered, "George, you don't think his coming back to Hogwarts was a good idea?" as he looked at the strained little face. "I hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing to the kid."

"I guess he feels the twerp needs us still, besides he likes to teach Occlumency to the trio." answered George.

Lee Jordan woke and taking his wand in hand looked over to see the twins soothing the child and Fred's wand lit up.

"Let me guess, he _is_ afraid of the dark," said Lee as he set his wand back down on the stand beside his bed.

"No, it isn't the dark he is scared of." Fred whispered as he stroked the little boys hair away from his face. "It's just some memories that invade his dreams now and then.

Gee, poor kid, I guess some of his memories are not happy ones." said Lee as he Watched George gently lay the now sleeping boy back down and tuck him in under the blanket, and gently pulled the curtain back that separated his bed from the twerps so he could keep an eye on him.

"You would not believe us if we told you." said Fred who said "Nox' to extinguish his wand and crawled back into his own bed.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The first beam of daylight hadn't yet creeped over the windowsill when the Twerp woke up and sat up in bed. He was a little disoriented at first then remembered being sent to Hogwarts on the train and now he was waiting for the time to leave the dormitory and start his adventure. He peaked around the curtain at George who was stirring and as the twins opened their eyes, they saw one tiny boy waiting expectantly for the day to begin.

"Groan, Twerp what is the matter with you?" asked George as he tuned his head and looked over at the small figure on his right.

"Hey guys, it's the first day of school, I just wanted to find out what it will be like." Severus was curious, yet nervous as to what school would be like, he had the feeling that the first time around was not much fun.

"Great we got another Percy in training to deal with." said Fred who grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head.

Severus looked at Fred with confusion. "What's wrong with that?"

Severus stuck his tongue out at the twins and then the twins sat up in bed, swung their feet out and went after him.

"Twerp, you want lessons, you got lessons."

George caught him and started to tickle him first then Fred went for his feet which he started to kick.

Lee Jordan slipped his head out from under his covers and muttered, "Hey guys can't you hold it down a touch. At least for another five?"

"Hear that Twerp, let's keep it nice and quiet, you wanna curl up for another half hour before we go down to breakfast?" said George.

Trying to catch what breath he had from being tickled, Severus nodded and George wrapped him in a blanket then pulled him close in a brotherly cuddle, with Fred beside them.

"You know kid, I think this summer has been great. Even "

"With all the strange adventures we had keeping you safe.'

"Now we have you back at Hogwarts and I think we have another"

Problem starting with that new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

"Well you don't have to go near her if you don't want, lucky you!" said Fred as he watched the light from the rising sun come into their room. "You are too young now to actually take a full load of regular courses but I hope to see your scowling face in one or two of my classes." "Same here" said George.

"I wonder whose class you'll be going to first, Twerp." Fred reached over and ruffled the little boys hair. "Anyway it is time to get ready for breakfast so lets get moving."

"I think I'll be in Flitwicks or McGonagalls first class after breakfast, but I'm not sure which yet." said Severus as he quickly washed up, and changed into a new robe. "I'm waiting downstairs for you guys." he said as he slipped his shoes on and headed out the door. He could hear the bigger boys chuckle as he left. Harry and Ron had already emerged from their room and were in the common room with Neville and that grouchy fellow Severus remembered as Seamus.

"Hey Twerp, we get our class schedules at breakfast, what are you planning to do with yourself?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," said Severus as he checked his pack, "its either charms or transfig- guration." he told them, stumbling slightly over his words as he was eager to get moving.

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Great the kid can't even pronounce the words properly, what is he going to do when he is in charms class. Be the practicing dummy?"

Seamus, you aren't much better, I happen to know he is good with wordless magic." said Hermione who had come down from the girls dormitory with Ginny not far behind.

Severus didn't say a word as other kids were up and coming down their respective staircases to go to breakfast. Severus looked around and spotted the twins and Lee Jordan who waited for him to join them.

As the boys stepped out of the dormitory and the portrait closed over the entrance Severus looked down at the moving stairways and bit his lower lip. He thought to himself. "This is not going to be a problem, I can do this." He hesitated a fraction of a second then stepped down onto the first step. The twins were ahead of him and he focused on them as they moved quickly down the stairs. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to walk after them, hoping there was no one following who would push him down. He told himself sternly to grow up, he was in school now and must quit being afraid. His parents were dead and couldn't hurt him any more.

He finally got to the end of the stair way and hopped off, just as it started to move away from the corridor he wanted to be on. The twins and Lee Jordan smirked as the little boy just made it. "Fast reflexes, that's a good start." said Lee approvingly.

Severus just smirked back as they continued on to the Great Hall and sat down at the Griffindor table for breakfast. After morning announcements given by the Headmaster and the food appearing on the table, Professor McGonagall came by with the schedules. . He looked up at the professor who placing her hand gently on his shoulder and leaning close to his ear, whispered to him that "he could sit in on any of these classes listed if he wished," as she handed him a list of class and times they were held. Severus was happy to be allowed to choose whatever classes he wished to try. He wanted to improve some of his charms skills, try transfiguration and make potions too. He studied his list and noticed there were no DADA lessons but then he didn't want to be near that teacher anyway. He wondered if he could get some books on defense from the library; just to read.

He glanced at the high table where the teachers gathered around for their breakfast and frowned as he noticed the weird looking toad lady staring at Harry and possibly himself, while gobbling down her breakfast. He kept quiet as he listened to everyone around him chattering about their new timetables and their plans for the day. He was quite content to be ignored for now.

If he had taken the time to look over at the Slytherin table he would have noticed a pair of eyes watching him as he ate his breakfast and listened to those around him. Draco ate his breakfast and glanced back at the little boy who was sitting between the twins and Harry Potter. He was curious as to why his father hated the boy so much, after all the kid couldn't be a threat or anything, look at him, he was short and obviously not old enough to be at Hogwarts as a student. It seemed a weird situation all around.

A couple of Ravenclaws turned around and looked at the child with some interest. They had heard that he was advanced for his age and they wondered if he would have been sorted into Ravenclaw.

After breakfast the students left for their respective classes. Severus decided to walk to the Transfiguration class first then charms after. The first years from Griffindor and Slytherin were finding their seats when Severus trotted into the class. Professor McGonagall smiled as she noticed him slipping into a seat near the back. He was trying not to be too noticeable as she started in on the lesson. She thought it amusing that he unconsciously picked the side most of the children from Slytherin were sitting, Professor McGonagall called out the names of the students to make sure they were all there, and then introduced Perseus Evans, the other students in the class looked back at him and one child from Slytherin asked him how come he wasn't sorted like the rest of them.

He told her that he was too young to actually be a student yet. Minerva then told the class that he was to be a ward of Hogwarts for a term or two, something like a foster child in the muggle world. One of the muggle born children said, "So he would be like a little brother to all of us students, right?"

"Why yes, you are correct. His main parent figure is Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff will be known as his Aunts and Uncles. One small Griffindor waved his hand frantically and Professor McGonagall acknowledged him. "Yes?"

"I don't think that Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher would like that." The other students agreed with him.

"I heard her say she would talk to the Minster about having him removed from Hogwarts." said a Slytherin girl.

Severus looked anxiously up at Professor McGonagall who had walked down the aisle and she said. "We won't worry about her doing that, there was a special request to have Perseus come here." Severus relaxed a little and reminded himself to stay away from that Umbridge woman. The first lesson on transfiguration was then begun.

Severus listened and found that he could vaguely remember the lesson from before. Professor McGonagall told the class that Transfiguration was not to be taken lightly as it was considered a most complex and dangerous form of magic, she emphasized that those who did not apply themselves thoughly would not be allowed back. She proved to be very strict and expected her students to pay attention. Severus looked at the match she gave them for transforming into a needle and picked his old wand up like the others. He waited a while then transformed the match easily. The other children where impressed. "Hey Perseus how'd you do that?" asked one chunky boy who had tried at least half a dozen times but didn't get it. Severus played stupid and said "Sheer luck I guess." He looked up at the stern look on McGonagall's face and worried a little till he saw the tiny look of amusement dance in her eyes. She knew he was not trying to show off and she approved.

He went to Charms class next Where he sat in and listened to the tiny teacher explaining to his class about the history of charms and how they evolved, being phrases that are recited or written down to achieve certain magical effects. Healing, summoning, or even protection was some examples. He had them practicing several different charms and Severus thought of the book _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms t_hat he had been given by the old charms teacher to read over the summer.

Throughout the days that followed, the twins were doing a fine business in selling their skiving boxes and funny hats that made peoples heads disappear. Severus remembered the fun time they had back at the Burrow as they tried the various articles on.

Severus picked a few different classes to go to and found that he was still capable of doing seventh year potions which wasn't too big a surprise to Professor Weasley or anybody else who knew the boy, During the other classes he noticed he had a mix of strengths and weaknesses, as he attempted to relearn what he had known before. The one classroom he avoided was the one he had the most knowledge of, Defense Against The Dark Arts. He worked hard in the classes he eventually found himself attending regularly. The Headmaster had told him he could not take a full load like the regular students but once it was established which two classes he was to attend each day regularly, he did without too much grumbling. He chose charms, Transfiguration and Potions, naturally. He took herbology also which pleased Professor Sprout. He went to Divination a few times but felt that Trelwaney was a bit much, to put it politely. .

There were questions raised by some in the ministry as to the advisability of having a younger child than normal around the school and what the effects of such a revolutionary idea would be like in the long run.

Umbridge complained to the Minister about the dangers of accidental magic possibly coming off the boy and injuring the other students. So far such a thing hadn't happened but Severus did have an urge to 'accidentally' shock her once when she came close to him in the corridor heading towards the entrance hall, but didn't as he did not want Dumbledore to have more trouble going on than he needed.

He was a little worried when he heard of Harry getting detentions with the toad lady, Umbridge for having a shouting match with her about Voldemort being back and how Cedric Diggory had died. Professor McGonagall was not pleased either when she heard of the week long detentions that Umbridge had given Harry and had him up in her office to talk to him. Not only that the captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team Angelina Johnson was angry with him for so many missed practice sessions.

He overheard Hermione saying to Harry, "At least it's only lines.' when Angelina left. Harry looked as if he was gong to say something then didn't as he glared down at his meal. Severus wondered why Harry was so angry about doing lines. The only big problem Severus saw, it interfered with the Occlumency lessons that they had been squeezing in every other day and the amount of homework the teens had didn't help either. It was nearly impossible to do anything with the Occlumency lessons when Harry was kept being placed in detention.

Draco Malfoy was constantly watching for him while his two 'dumb as a Troll' friends, Goyle and Crabbe followed wherever he went, and Severus was getting a little irritated as he caught sight of the pale, blond-haired Slytherin several times. He knew that there was a constant friction between Harry and the boy. He had to remind himself to not respond to his real name but to Perseus or Twerp. He wondered if he should start carrying some of the decoy detonators with him or even a skiving box, in case he needed to cause a distraction.

He had heard the other kids call the boy 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret' and the twins explained to him that it was because last year Mad-eye—or at least the guy who was polyjuiced to look like him had transformed Draco into a Ferret when he was going to hex Harry, and was bouncing him around for a punishment. If it wasn't for Professor McGonagall stepping in and transforming Malfoy back, who knew what would have happened.

It was near the end of October Harrys scar really hurt bad and while he rubbed it with his hand unconsciously, Severus saw the back of Harry's hand was cut and healed several times over with the words I _must not tell lies. _He realized that Umbridge was using a special black quill that caused anything you wrote with it to be cut into the skin of the person using it, He had seen one of those quills before when he was younger and his Mother had shown and explained to him what it did; he wasn't too thrilled with it.

Hermione and Ron were horrified too, as they had already seen the scarred hand and had been told what was really happening in the detentions with Umbridge. They had suggested he talk to McGonagall or Dumbledore, but Harry had told them he was not going to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore anything as this was between herself and Umbridge, a battle of wills as she was trying to make him break down and complain.

Severus thought Harry should go and tell Dumbledore what was going on, even if he wasn't used to trusting an adult, Harry turned and grabbing Severus by the front of his robe and lifting him up to his eye level told him "No, I won't go to Dumbledore, and complain about Umbridge or my scar hurting, and I don't want you running to him either. I want your promise now, that you won't say anything."

Severus didn't like the idea but it was obvious to him that Harry was not going to let him down till he gave his word to not say anything. "Okay Har-Harry, I-I Wont tell." he stuttered.

Harry set the boy back down on his feet and stomped off in an ugly mood. Hermione and Ron looked sadly after Harry and then down at Severus who stood silently where Harry had set him and watched the teen stomping off.

He was really bothered by Harry forcing him to promise not to tell Dumbledore about what Umbridge did during the detentions or the fact that Harry's scar hurt. He knew that Harry would also be furious with him if he told Professor McGonagall and so now Severus was burdened with a secret he didn't want or need. They didn't notice the little house-elf that was working quietly nearby, who had seen and heard everything. They had also forgotten about the paintings and how they could communicate with each other.

Professor Dumbledore was thoroughly angry when he heard of what Umbridge had been doing and he tore into her saying he did not care if Fudge had appointed her to the school, He was sure that neither she nor Fudge would like the publicity if news of what she did to the children was released to the Daily Prophet .She looked furious at being caught then told him haughtily that his threat to report it to the paper didn't mean a thing, that the news article would be squashed by the ministry before it ever got printed. She backed away from him when he leaned over slightly and said in a very controlled quiet voice, "All it would take is for one parent to hear what you have done and I am sure the ministry would have a very hard time squashing the news that parents were pulling their children out of Hogwarts because of a ministry appointed teacher who overstepped the boundaries and used an object associated with the dark arts on a student.

He turned away and left the squat DADA teacher fuming at her desk. She watched him as he left her room. She had a terrible hatred for him and those who looked up to him. She wanted revenge and thought over who was it that would mention anything to Dumbledore. She knew Potter was too proud and hard headed to have run to Dumbledore himself Was it those two Griffindors, Grainger or Weasley that were close friends of Potter? But what about that little brat, which Fudge wanted her to keep an eye on. Could he know who it was? After all he was close to them. Maybe with a little persuasion she could get the answers she wanted from him

Harry knew Dumbledore found out what was going on in the detentions when Professor McGonagall came into the common room and told him was to go to Madame Pomfrey, as she wanted to see him about his mutilated hand. Harry instantly jumped to the conclusion that the twerp had gone back on his word and told Dumbledore.

When Professor McGonagall had left the common room Harry noticed Severus coming in with the twins and Lee Jordan. Grabbing Severus by the front of his robes he screamed at the twerp for going behind his back and talking to Dumbledore anyway. The twins tried to calm Harry down but he pushed their hands away as he let go of the startled child, and left to go to the hospital wing.

Lee, Hermione, and Ron along with the twins were furious with Harry for being so rough with the Twerp who presented an emotionless face to everyone who stood around looking shocked at what had just transpired. He turned and left the dormitory just behind Harry.. He knew he did not break his word and the others knew it too. He wanted to go for a walk to think things over. He wasn't paying attention when he suddenly felt someone grab him roughly by the back of his robe and hauled him into a classroom, and closed the door.

Dobby was talking to Harry who was having his arm attended to by Madame Pomfrey.He was shaking and scared that Harry would hurt the little boy once he got out of the hospital wing.

"Dobby expects the great Harry Potter to be angry with Perseus. "

"Of course I am, he promised not to tell Professor Dumbledore about what was going on." Harry said explosively. "He gave me his word."

"But Harry Potter didn't want to listen to him, he didn't break his word to you." said Dobby, looking dejected with his ears bent.

Madame Pomfrey interrupted the discussion. "Harry are you telling us that you made Perseus promise not to say anything to Professor Dumbledore? "

Harry looked furiously at the little house-elf who dodged in behind Madame Pomfrey. "Yeah, I did make him promise but he obviously told anyway, now Umbridge will think she is getting to me."

Madame Pomfrey gripped Harry's arm a little tighter as she coated the words carved in his arm with the smoking purple liquid. "You are darn lucky Dumbledore does know, and Perseus did not tell Professor Dumbledore."

"If he didn't, who could have, how did Dumbledore find out?" snapped Harry.

Madame Pomfrey set her vial of wound-healing potion down and told him. "Dobby came to Dumbledore as he was worried for you and Perseus."

Harry felt guilty as he listened to the kind but stern healer. "Dobby, go find and bring him to me please.' He pleaded with the little house-elf who was looking sad.

Dobby perked his ears up and said "Harry Potter is good, I will find the child for him." with that he snapped his fingers, and with a crack disappeared.

Umbridge's eyes bulged with anger as she tried to get him to reveal who it was that informed Dumbledore about her using a quill that was actually a black arts instrument of torture during Harry's detentions. "Perseus Evans, I know that you have the information I require." she shook him and he felt his teeth bite down on his tongue as he forced himself to keep from screaming. She turned her head away from him as she looked towards the closed classroom door. Severus reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a orange and purple sweet. He quickly snuck a bite of the orange end of the sweet before she turned back to him and then as Umbridge once again shook him, he threw up all over her. She screamed with rage as her robes were saturated. "You worthless brat, get out of my sight."

She dropped him to the floor and grabbed her wand to scurgify her robes before the goo set. The Twerp made his escape as quickly as he could and disappeared out of her sight. He opened the door and closed it behind him then after taking and biting down on the purple side of the sweet, which was the antidote for vomiting, he ran off down the corridor to the dungeon and towards the safety of his locker. He quickly said the charm to reveal the door and upon opening it he then shut the door. He sat in the dark on the hard floor and then curled up into a tight ball with his hand under his head and cried silently, an occasional sob escaping his lips as he lay there. He fell asleep while trying to work out a solution to his problem.

After a while Severus woke up and he felt weird as he wondered where he was. His first sensation was that of a shattering headache; then he came to the realization that he was on an extremely hard floor. It was painful for him to move as he looked around. He found himself in a small narrow area. He had forgot that he had run and hid in the locker that was his when he was an adult.

Severus sat up slowly as his head ached with a severe intensity. He tried to focus his eyes in the dim light. His tongue hurt and he could taste the salty blood in his mouth. He could hear the sounds of people on the other side of the wall as they were obviously traveling down a hallway. He went to stand up and felt faint. As he crashed back down to the floor he heard the door open and he thought to himself that he was stupid to forget about locking it, he passed out again.

Dobby appeared in the dungeon area as he had a good idea that the little Twerp might be heading towards Professor Bill's classroom. Dobby looked around He started to go down the hallway when he noticed the old locker that he knew belonged to professor Snape was visible. He wondered how that could be as he opened and poked his head around the door.

He was horrified to find Perseus lying on the hard cold and filthy floor, hunched up in a tight little ball. Dobby moved closer and noticed the little boy was sound asleep, yet he had tears leaking from his closed eyes and to Dobbys horror there was blood around his lips and upon closer inspection the little elf found that the boys tongue was bitten.


	29. Hospital Wing

Chapter 29- Hospital Wing

Dobby was in a quandary, what should he do, the boy was obviously hurt bad and shouldn't be left alone. He knew that the boy was actually Severus Snape as did the other house-elves. They had known from the day school had ended in June. They felt very protective for the child he had become. Dobby was loyal to Harry Potter for he had helped the little elf become free, yet it upset him to know that Harry would still blame Severus for something that Dobby had done.

He was kneeling beside the boy when he heard the door creak open further, and he turned around to see who was there. His eyes grew big as he saw who was standing in the doorway. Draco Malfoy had noticed that the door of the potions locker had been revealed and ajar. He had thought Professor Snape had managed to make it back to Hogwarts and he wanted to talk to him. He pulled his wand out and the elf automatically moved in front of the semi- conscious child.

"Calm down Dobby, I wondered if Professor Snape had come back here." Draco explained."I'm not going to ask hw you got in..._Merlin _, what happened to the twerp?" Draco knelt and looked over the little boy who was lying huddled up with his hand under his head. "He doesn't look too good."

Dobby looked worried and said "Harry Potter sent me to find Perseus, and this is how I found him," He pleaded with Draco "Please don't hurt him."

Draco glanced quickly at the elf, "I'm not going to hurt him, I was just going to materialize a stretcher." This he did with a quick flourish of his wand. "Lets get him onto the stretcher and you can go ahead to inform Madame Pomfrey that I am bringing the Twerp."

Draco paused as he knelt down and checked the little boy before he moved him onto the stretcher. He looked at the wary little elf that was watching him closely. "Don't worry, I won't harm him, I'm not my father, even though I do have my differences with Potter." He smirked then gingerly he straightened the child's limbs; no bones were broken as far as he could tell. The twerp looked so pale and still. The blood that had dried around the child's face and the slightly swollen tongue bothered him. For a moment, Draco feared the child was dead but as he pressed his hand on the child's chest they could feel a faint heartbeat. Draco felt relieved a little now he knew the child was still alive.

Dobby watched the Slytherin as he carefully levitated the child and stretcher then they proceeded to leave the locker. Draco paused with the little elf as he closed the door and then sealed it. "I will be careful of the Twerp. I promise Dobby, now please hurry." The little elf nodded and then with a crack he disappeared. Severus stirred a little and looked groggily around as he felt himself being moved. He froze when he saw the blond boy who had been watching him for almost two months, in fact since he came to Hogwarts. He wondered briefly where the other two boys were that were usually around him. Draco noticed he was partly awake and said as gently as he could, "Hi Twerp, I will make sure you are safe while on your way to see Madame Pomfrey, lie still, I don't want you to fall off, you look like you've been through enough."

Severus wasn't sure if he should trust the blond boy, who he knew to be the son of Lucius Malfoy. "Why do you keep watching me?" Severus asked with difficulty as his tongue throbbed with pain.

"Let's just say you remind me of somebody I respect, and it is not my father." Draco told him as he checked to make sure Severus was comfortably situated on the stretcher.

Dobby returned to the Hospital Wing and Harry looked at the little elf and asked, "Is he coming Dobby?"

Dobby winced and said as he bat-ears quivered "Yes Harry Potter, Perseus is coming, master Draco is bringing him to the Hospital wing."

"WHAT." roared Harry who went to get off the bed, but was restrained by Madame Pomfrey who told him firmly that he was not to leave till she told him he could.

Frustrated Harry asked, "Where was Perseus, Dobby? And what was Malfoy up to?"

Dobby said timidly, "I found young Perseus in the private potions locker, Master Draco noticed the door was opened and came in behind me."

Harry's eyes narrowed and asked, "Why would S-Perseus come with him and not you Dobby."

Dobby's batears bent down and his long fingers were clasped together against the front of his tunic when he answered, "He was hurt and master Draco told me to come ahead and tell Madame Pomfrey they were coming."

Madame Pomfrey gasped and said she was going to meet them. She hurried out after warning Harry not to move off the bed while she was gone.

Draco and the twerp came out of the dungeons and proceeded down the main corridor heading to the stairs that would lead them up to the Hospital wing. A few students from Griffindor and Ravenclaw noticed the stretcher being guided by Draco and ran over to find out what was happening. "Hey Malfoy, what did you do to the Twerp." One of the fifth years said accusingly, as he stood in front of Draco and the stretcher.

"You trying for bully of the year award?" asked a girl from Ravenclaw

Draco sighed and said "If I did do anything to him, do you think I would be crazy enough to still be around him? He quickly looked down at the small pale face. "I don't know how or who hurt him but I am taking him to the Hospital wing." He tossed his head and a lock of hair flipped back away from his forehead. "Come along as an escort if you like, but do move out of the way so we can get there."

The Griffindor boy scowled then moved out of the way with the other students and they followed Draco . As they continued on there were some more students from all the houses who spotted the procession and asked what had happened. The news traveled fast that the Twerp was hurt and by the time the Hospital wing was reached everyone in the Castle had heard.

Dumbledore had came flying down out of his tower when he heard of the mishap from the castles painting network, and arrived at the Hospital wing shortly after Madame Pomfrey left, Minerva McGonagall along with Filius Flitwick came in behind him.

"Albus is it true? I heard that the Twerp was attacked, not too long after I sent Harry up here.' asked an Anxious Professor McGonagall. "It is bad enough that Umbridge woman harmed Harry with that awful dark arts blood quill. She should be sent to Azkaban."

"Calm down Minerva, we don't know what happened yet, It is possible that he had a simple accident." said Albus who looked just as worried as she did.

"Right Albus, you come racing out your tower for a simple accident, do tell that one to some other witch or wizard that don't know you well." said Filius. "Admit it, you are concerned more than you are letting on.

"Harry, what is it, you are looking upset." said Minerva who noticed that Harry had a funny look slide across his face.

Harry admitted to being a little rough on the boy earlier when he yelled at the child. He also admitted to picking him up by the front of his robes but swore that Perseus was all right when he left the common room.

"This happened when?" asked Professor McGonagall in her no nonsense voice.

"First was when I told him not to tell what Umbridge was doing to me in detention and then after you cmae in to tell me to come to the Hospital Wing. I didn't hurt him, honest." Harry sat on the bed and wrapping his arms around his knees, said quietly. "At least not physically."

"Harry, why? You know he is just a child now, even if he does have some of his adult abilities; he _is_ a small child.' Professor McGonagall admonished him.

While the three Professors and Harry were talking Madame Pomfrey found Draco and the twerp and noticed the small crowd of students escorting the pair.

The students dispersed when she told them that she would let them know what was going on as soon as she knew herself but for now could they please go back to their dormitories or whatever they were doing at the time. She quickly checked the small boy over and asked Draco a couple questions as to what happened and he told her that he didn't know what happened himself. He told her that the twerp had talked a little bit, with some difficulty and he seemed tired. She told him to come with her as she fussed over the barely conscious child who tried to move away from her when he felt her hands touch him.

When Madame Pomfrey came in with Draco and Severus. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it toward Draco.

Put your wand down Potter, I have no intention of hurting ...Twerp." Draco drawled as Madame Pomfrey took Severus and laid him on a bed near Harry. She felt Severus's head and neck for injuries. His eyes opened part way as she was examining him then winced as he opened his mouth and air struck his swollen and very sore tongue. Madame Pomfrey carefully healed the injury and asked him gently what happened. He looked thoughtful as he tried to remember exactly what happened.

"I am not too sure, I remember I was going to the dungeons but that Toad Woman grabbed me and the next thing I remember I was in my locker."

Dumbledore fought to keep a straight face as he heard Severus speak of Dolores Umbridge in that manner.. "Don't talk too much Twerp, I understand, but you need to rest now." Dumbledore left as Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains around the bed and got Twerp into some pyjamas. She gave him some pain potion and he settled down in the bed. Madame Pomfrey tucked the child in and met the three professors at her potions cabinet where they could talk without the boys listening in.

Dumbledore talked to Madame Pomfrey about using Legilimens on the child to see the whole incident, if he was willing, and she thought he should wait till tomorrow when the boy would be better able to withstand the invasion of his mind to find out what happened. She explained that they had to be careful, as he may have suffered some psychological trauma.

Meanwhile Harry glared at Draco and stated, "Dobby told me you followed him into Professor Snape's personal potions locker."

Draco glared right back at Harry "I noticed the door was partly open and wondered if Professor Snape had returned." His face flushed with anger, but he fought to keep calm. "I didn't realize till I looked in that Dobby was there, or the Pr...twerp."

The twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione heard about Draco taking the twerp to the hospital wing and wondered what happened themselves, they met up with Bill Weasley who was also concerned. They came into the Hospital Wing together to see Harry and the twerp. They noticed that Draco and Harry were staring at each other and how Draco's hands were clenched into white knuckled fists at his side. They stopped at Twerps bed first and asked him how he was and asked him what happened and he thought but he could not remember anything much except his plans to walk to the dungeon and being grabbed by the Toad woman, then Draco bringing him to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey noticed the little group that had come in to visit her two patients and told them firmly they should let Twerp sleep now but they could have ten minutes with Harry and then they better get out of the Hospital Wing so her charges could have their rest.

The little group grinned and after saying good night to Twerp they then talked to Harry, and watched Professor Dumbledore take Draco to the other end of the room to talk.

Draco sat on the bed near the window as Professor Dumbledore made himself comfortable on the opposite bed facing Draco. He studied the boy's features as he stroked his long white beard; he noticed the slight tension and emotions flicker across Draco's face.

He suspected the boy's apparent despair was to do with his father and the fact that he would be turning sixteen in less than a year. For now, all the old Headmaster could do was to extend a lifeline and hope that the boy would reach out and hold on.

"Draco, do you have anything you want to say to me." Professor Dumbledore asked softly while watching the blond boys emotions flicker across his face. "I can help."

Draco's face looked almost ghostly as he replied, "There isn't much anybody can do to help, my fate is sealed.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and said "Thank you, I think fifty points should be awarded to Slytherin for looking after our little twerp. As to your fate, that is up to you." He smiled sadly and then left, hoping that Draco would make the right choice.

Draco wondered to himself how long it would be before his father would find out that he had helped the twerp, and what would happen to him for he knew his father despised the child since he was known to associate with the Weasley family. He didn't think it would be too long.

It seemed that the main topic of the day was, ' what happened to Twerp the little 'brother.' There were the Griffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who were puzzled as to why Draco was being helpful and wondered if he had anything to do with the child's condition. It would be just like him to harm the child; after all he was a Malfoy.

Even in the Slytherin house there were those who expected Draco to have a very convincing explanation as to what he was doing and others who wondered what was wrong with the Twerp.

The rumours were going all over the castle, some students wanted to waylay Malfoy and hex him silly. Fortunately for him there were cooler heads that calmed the mob down.

The Castle Ghosts were gathering all over also, discussing the day's event and The Bloody Baron had even checked on what Peeves, the pesky Poltergeist and made him detail his doings for the day. The Grey Lady was concerned that the boy would suffer a set back and the normally jolly Hufflepuff Friar was furious. Sir Nicholas was bobbing around upset that he hadn't followed the boy when he saw him running out of that classroom.

Professor Umbridge overheard some students outside her study talking about the little twerp and when she inquired as to what happened, she was told that the little boy was found barely conscious in the dungeons, and was now lying in the Hospital Ward along with Harry Pottter. The Headmaster was very concerned for the boy's life, and Draco Malfoy was being questioned.

She secretly hoped that he would not regain consciousness and if he did, would not remember her 'talking' to him. She pretended that she was horrified at hearing the news. When the students continued on down the corridor to their destinations, she went back into her study and flooing the Minister of magic Fudge, reported to him that the little boy managed to get himself hurt and said that it was proof that a small child like him should not be at Hogwarts.

Later that night, while Madame Pomfrey was having a quick nap. Harry got up out of bed silently and slipped over to the next bed where Severus ws lying. The little boy was awake and staring at the ceiling. Harry asked him quietly what he was doing still awake and the little fellow gave him a somber look, and then turned away so his back was facing him. Harry sighed and leaning over the little boy said "I'm sorry Severus for hurting your feelings, I should have known that you would not break a promise.'

Severus muttered carefully, "You know your not supposed to use my real name."

"Sorry, it slipped out, anyway there is no-one here but us." Harry whispered.

Severus turned over and leaned on his elbow while looking at Harry."We are in the Hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey does not sleep too soundly," he whispered slowly "You should know that much, at least."

"Yeah I know, but I really do want to apologize for doubting you."

'hmmmf, Apology accepted, you better get back into bed before you find out how angry Madame Pomfrey can get." With that statement Severus laid back down and closed his eyes.

Harry smiled and adjusted the blankets around the little boy and then climbed back into his own bed.

Back in the Griffindor common room there were a few restless students who congregated arond the cozy fireplace who were making a few plans.

"You know that you will be the first two to be suspected once the plan goes into effect." Hermione said with a frown playing across her serious face.

The twin's eyes gleamed with the fires reflection, giving them an almost devilish look.

"How can we be in a dozen places at once?"

" When it starts we will be tucked into our itty bitty beds."

"We are innocent of the deed."

"Yeah, sure you are, and I'm a Slytherin." drawled Lee. "Don't get me wrong but don't you think the Twerp should be forewarned? "

"I think he will be safe enough, how can the 'Ickle' Twerp be responsible while tucked into his little bed?"

"Have you got your supplies bro?"

"Check and double check."

Hermione and Ginny looked tense as the twins gathered up their 'supplies'. "You two better not be caught out by Filch and that cat of his." Hissed Hermione.

"Yeah, not only will points be taken off our house, we would have to put up with double howlers from Mom." Ginny said bluntly.

"Honest, Ginny we will be extra careful and our helpers have been cautioned also."

"Helpers, who?"

"Not saying, but there are some in every house ready and willing to do their part."

"Even Slytherin?"

"Even Slytherin."

George checked his supply of ton-tongue toffees before calling on Dobby who appeared with a crack.

"Dobby could you make sure this piece of toffee is set beside Professor Umbridges plate tomorrow morning?" He asked the little elf as he handed it to him.

"I will, but why young master want to give her a gift?" asked Dobby as he looked at the toffee.

George grinned evilly and his brother mirrored the same grin. Dobby looked at them then gazed suspiciously at the toffee. "This is not a gift, is it? He asked.

"Oh yes it is, in a way," said Fred. "Kind of. To make sure she doesn't think anything unusual, have some regular toffees set out beside everyone else's plate."

"Oh sir, I understand." said Dobby. "I will make sure personally." With that he left the common room with a crack..

"Just what are you two up to?" asked Hermione with suspicion. "What is wrong with that toffee?"

"You will find out in the morning dear girl." George said sweetly. "well we have some business to atttend to right now."

Ron said to Hermione. "We had better head to our beds and pretend we did not hear or see anything." He then stood up as did everyone else. "Good night."

In the Slytherin Dormitory Draco was surrounded by his housemates.they were asking him what ever possessed him to take the twerp up to the hospital wing, not that it wasn't a good thing.They were secretly proud of him.

His father would probably kill him for it though and they thought they would pay their last respects to the soon to be the late lamented Draco Malfoy.


	30. Vengeance is Sweet

Chapter 30- Vengeance is Sweet.

Early the next morning before most people were up Headmaster Dumbledore strode towards the Hospital wing with Professors McGonnagall, Flitwick and Weasley, they wanted to see the two boys who were on the road to recovery before school officially got under way. Madame Pomfrey had checked Harry's scarred hand and told him that he could head to the great Hall for breakfast, but to watch his step with (Snort) Professor Umbridge. Harry assured her that he would do his best not to give any reason for a detention.

He spotted the three Professors coming in with the Headmaster. They greeted him cheerfully and were pleased to see that he was to be released. Severus was also awake and was looking moody as he had to stay another day at least. He wanted to get in on the mischief and mayhem that he knew was going to happen. He received hugs from each of them.

"Albus slipped Severus a small package that the twins had asked him to give the twerp if he wasn't able to get out of the Hospital ward. Severus wondered what it was then grinned when he opened the wrapping and saw what it was.

The other three Professors and Madame Pomfrey looked curiously at what the Headmaster gave him and then realized it was what they knew to be a detention mirror.

"Oh Albus, really, do you have to encourage them?" Minerva questioned him with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Come on Minerva, you know as much as I do that there is going to be some interesting measures taken against one Professor Dolores Umbridge for harming our twerp."

Bill snorted and said, "That is for sure to say mildly, especially if my brothers are involved."

Albus gave them a wide-eyed look. "I believe our twerp should be able to join in the fun even if he is confined to the Hospital ward for another day."

Bill then said "I think Harry better walk back with at least two of us to the Great Hall. I don't think we want him to be blamed for anything that is bound to happen."

"Agreed, it would be safer for him to have witnesses to his innocence as I have no idea as to what or when things will commence." With that said Harry the ward with Filius and Bill left after telling Severus they would see him later.

Severus let Albus use legilimency to see the memory then the Headmaster asked if he minded it it was preserved in a pensive. The little boy thought about the request and decided it was fine. Albus took a small bottle out of his robe pocket and Severus took his wand from the small night table beside his bed and putting the tip to his temple, drew out the memory out in a long silver string. He let it flow into the bottle held by the Headmaster, and then set his wand carefully back down on the table.

Professor Umbridge woke up to another day in which she planned to make a few students miserable and hopefully rid it of that underage nuisance, but unknown to her there was another plan in motion that involved her. She left for the Great Hall where all the students and staff were already gathered. The students were whispering among each other as they sat down. Draco was tight-lipped and sat down with Crabbe and Goyle like normal. The twins were sitting in their usual place chatting with their friend Lee Jordan.

Professor Dumbledore noted that everyone had arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast but Professor Umbridge and Madame Pomfrey who was in the hospital wing with Severus. He saw Filch slip into the hall and stand by the entrance with Mrs Norris sitting beside his feet when all of a sudden there were sounds of explosions coming down the hall. They were getting closer and closer to the Great Hall.

Everyone looked around with curiosity, some more than others, and some students and staff started to get out of their seats to go and inspect what was happening.

Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at his own throat and using the charm Sonorus magnified his voice and called for silence. He told everyone to remain seated and keep calm."

Everyone obeyed him and sat back down as a very dishevelled Professor Umbridge came stumbling into the Hall.

"Headmaster," she panted, angrily.' Somebody has booby trapped the halls from my study to here with bombs, I had to run and dodge them to get here."

Almost everyone stared at the woman in shock. There were those who fought to keep from laughing as they looked over at her pink sweater which was covered in soot as was her face, her hair ribbon hung over her left ear in tatters. Not only that, there was a rainbow of coloured paint spattered all over her as if she had been in a 'muggle paint ball war.'

Harry nudged Ron and said quietly "Too bad we don't have a picture to show the Twerp."

Fred heard him and whispered back "Don't worry he is watching through his little 'detention' mirror, see." as he turned showing Harry the small mirror discreetly hidden in his hand, facing towards Umbridge. Severus and Poppy who was looking into the companion mirror, cracked up with laughter as they viewed the obviously disgruntled woman heading up to the head table. Fred allowed the mirror to be slipped up the row of students who were careful to not let her know. At the end of the table, the mirror was held cautiously by a seventh year girl who set it at a slight angle against a book that she had sitting on the table.

Dumbledore signalled for silence as students and staff whispered among themselves, wondering what was going on. He said. "Very strange, Filch, did you see anybody on your way here to the great hall? "

"No sir I did not see anyone." he said as Professor Umbridge allowed him to help her to the table. With a quick scourgify by a smirking Professor McGonagall the woman was tidied up.

"It is peculiar, but no lasting harm seems to have been done. Fortunately." said Dumbledore. "It seems that someone just can't wait till All Hallows Eve." he said as his eyes twinkled merrily and his scrutinizing gaze stopped very briefly on the twins, who looked at him with innocent expressions on their faces. He noticed several students in each of the houses, including Slytherin that had slight smirks on their faces.

Dumbledore stood up and gave a few announcements, among them the news that the Twerp was still resting peacefully in the Hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey had assured him that he should be able to be up by tomorrow at the latest. He then said it was time for everyone to eat, and breakfast appeared before everyone. There was the usual fare with Halloween toffees set near everyone including the special one that the house-elves knew was to be Umbridge's special treat. That one was set near her as promised by Dobby.

"George, Fred, all I can say is that was brilliant." whispered Ron, as he leaned over his breakfast and started eating.

"We didn't have anything to do with placing those... what she called bombs." the twins whispered. "We just provided them. Colourful ones at that."

"No? Then who?" Ginny asked.

The twins just grinned as they ate their breakfast. "Can't say, but watch what happens next" as they reached for their toffees and popped them into their mouths. Suddenly, as she ate the toffee Umbridges tongue extended itself out of her mouth like a long pink snake. The teachers on either side of her jumped back and stared at her as she struggled to talk with the expanding organ.

There was silence everywhere for a mere few seconds before someone started to giggle nervously, which caused others to do the same. Slowly the giggles built up a momentum, snorts and snickers became louder as the hilarity spread. There was chuckling and then outright laughter as people doubled over and others fell out of their seats with guffaws. Even the teachers had a hard time controlling their amusement. Professor Umbridge was close to hysterics as the volume of merriment grew.

The Ghosts who were floating nearby watched the whole scene with amazement. Such shenanigans.

Finally with a whisk of Dumbledores wand he managed to cause her tongue to return to normal .

Umbridge glared around at everyone who was practically panting from so much laughter.

The Headmaster smirked as he said calmly. "Halloween fun." he sighed. "To be young again.

In the Hospital Wing Poppy and Severus laughed themselves silly as they watched the fun through the mirror. The little house-elf that had brought breakfast to them stayed long enough to see the fun. After Dumbledore returned Umbridges tongue to normal, he went back to the kitchens to tell the others of what transpired.

Peeves was having a lot of fun himself as he slipped into Umbridges office while no one was around and went gleefully to work as he gleefully turned the woman's prized ornamental plates with the technicolour kittens on each of them around, facing the walls and loosened up the fasteners in the teacher's desk and chair. He glued the lacy covers and doilies to the surfaces that they covered. Satisfied with his work he disappeared.

The breakfast was memorable to say the least and though everyone knew that Umbridge was getting angrier by the minute as she ate her meal and thought how she would contact the Minister and tell him about the unprecedented disrespect that was being encouraged at Hogwarts.

After breakfast, Dumbledore headed towards his tower when he met up with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. He looked slightly disturbed by the officious little man coming to Hogwarts and asked him what it was that brought him to Hogwarts. Fudge refused his offer to continue the conversation in the comfort of his office and so they went into the nearest room that happened to be where the teachers normally congregated for meetings after school was over for the day. The door was shut and the two stood looking at each other.

Fudge pompously informed him "I have it on good authority that the child Perseus Evans was injured severely and since he is well under the age of admittance. I am here to make sure he is removed from danger."

Dumbledore stopped him, making sure his own anger was restrained. "Hold on Cornelius, I know your informant is none other than Dolores Umbridge, you cannot deny that,"

"I'm not denying anything Albus, she is only looking out for his welfare just as she would another child."

"I see, so your idea of looking after his welfare is having her attacking him, which will go well with the previous incident involving Mr. Potter."

Fudge Sputtered as he snapped, "I do not know what you are referring to Albus."

"I am referring to her using a dark Arts blood Pen to cause physical injury to Potter during a detention," He put his hand up as Fudge was going red in the face with anger. "I have reliable witnesses to the incident. As to Perseus, It is obvious that she attacked him just after I informed her that use of dark magic to injure my students was not acceptable."

"You have no proof of such an allegation." Fudge blustered.

Dumbledore stood with his arms folded, and he said very calmly. "I have proof Cornelius. You also know what would happen to her and yourself if even one parent found out that you were closing your eyes to the fact that she was abusing a child with your approval."

Cornelius's eyes flashed with anger but he wasn't sure as to how much proof Dumbledore had and he did not want to lose his Ministerial position if such information was leaked out. He stomped out of the room furiously ignoring the students and teachers who were heading to their classrooms.

The first class of students to enter Umbridges class was from Slytherin and Griffindor. Before she entered, Blaise Zabini poured a tiny vial of colourless liquid onto her desk and let it soak into the wood. He sat down and the rest of the class asked him what he had poured onto the desk.

He explained, "It's a special halucinationary potion that will affect anyone that touches it. The affects won't show up right away though.

"Great so we don't know what to watch out for!" complained Ron.

Blaise then grinned, "wait till she drinks something, Of course she won't know what is wrong even if she looked in a mirror."

"If she doesn't notice anything, what good is it."

He explained "She wont think anything is wrong with her, but she will think everyone else has been hexed with a variety of ailments. Of course she will be the only one who has been affected, Remember don't touch the desk for at least an hour.

"Got it."

Draco heard Umbridge coming and everyone opened their Defensive Magical Theory textbooks.

**12 Gimmauld Place**

"I just don't like the idea that Fudge has Umbridge teaching at Hogwarts. She is very prejudiced against non-humans and part-humans, heck, because of her anti- werewolf legislation I found it very difficult to find and hold a job." stated Remus who was staring moodily at his tankard.

"I know but we can't do too much about that situation, Remus I'm sorry." answered Percy who was going over some ministry scrolls and complicated documents. "But I have this funny feeling." paused Percy.

"Yes Percy, cough up, what are you talking about?" asked the slightly irritated Werewolf.

"I have to think that the Twins and Severus will make her life interesting if need be. "Answered Percy, thoughtfully. "I know for a fact that they have been busy with some various new ideas for their pranking."

"Really? Severus too?" Remus was trying to picture Severus Snape as a prankster. "I don't think I would want to tell Molly that..."

"Tell me what?" came a very curious voice behind him. Remus turned to see Molly standing in the kitchen doorway with some supplies that she had picked up for Sirius. "Well. I'm waiting for an answer." Molly said firmly.

Remus bit the inside of his lip as he drew in a deep breath before telling her.

**Hogwarts**

The morning was definitely annoying for Dolores Umbridge as the students seemed to be out to be sheer idiots. She was thankful for the noon break and was hungry and thirsty. She didn't plan on eating any of those toffees for a long time though. Strange she was the only one affected.

The lunch room was packed with curious students and staff who had an inkling that something was going to happen, even Filch who was known to be miserable about students and pranksters especially was looking unusually eager to be a witness. The only one that seemed to be in total darkness was Umbridge. The meal was going along peacefully and Umbridge did not notice everyone watching her as she lifted her glass of pumpkin juice.

She swallowed her pumpkin juice and glared at those near her who were trying their utmost to show a little decorum. It wasn't easy as they watched Umbridges short hair turn various shades of green and tiny serpent heads appear around her head. Professor Sinistra looked sharply at her Slytherin students who were smirking. In all honesty it was thought the Weasley twins were behind the prank, but they had not been anywhere near the DADA teacher at all that day. But then she couldn't prove it was any of them that had anything to do with the weird hairstyle. The hair changed to Red and gold with little lions roaring, then her hair changed to Hufflepuff yellow with black badger heads then Ravenclaw Blue with gold bird heads. The patterns kept changing every few minutes.

The students were fascinated by her hairstyle changes as were the rest of the staff, even Filch had a lopsided grimace that passed as a smile plastered on his face. They knew there had been a prank of some kind played but most were unsure as to what it was, they had never seen such reactions before and couldn't help but stare.

After a while Umbridge noticed that everybody was staring at her head. She reached up and felt her head. It seemed normal; the black bow in her hair was in place. She looked around and to her horror Professor Dumbledore looked horrible with flames flying out of his eyes, mouth and ears. Her eyes grew huge with horror at the sight of students choking and gasping for air, their faces turning blue and falling all over and the other students were ignoring their fallen comrades as they turned into various beasts.

Dolores set her juice down and said "there must be something wrong with the food, look at all those poor students. They are choking and falling all over the place."

Professor McGonagall turned her head towards Umbridge to ask what she was talking about but the woman shied away as McGonagall's face looked like a lioness and the roar that came out of her mouth as she spoke frightened her.

Umbridge decided she better go tell the minister that something terrible seemed to be happening at Hogwarts. She got up and excusing herself, quickly left the Hall practically on the run.

The owls came in swooping down with their letters and parcels just after she left. The twins received a letter from their mother, which read.

_Fred, George_

_You boys are lucky that this is not a howler, I was going to send one but luckily for you Sirius and Remus talked me out of it, besides I don't want to risk your fathers job because of your pranking that woman., I am concerned that you are influencing our little twerp to follow your example and plead that you will at least have the sense to behave yourself for the rest of the term especially since the ministry has placed that woman in Hogwarts. We will discuss your influence on Twerp at Christmas when you are safely home._

_Love Mom_

Both boys looked at each other "At least she didn't send a howler."

"She should be cooled off by Christmas too."

"We can hope."

Draco received his usual treats from his mother but there was also a letter from his father, which made his stomach heave. He was thankful it wasn't a howler as he opened it.

_Draco_

_It has come to my attention that you have soiled your hands by helping that despicable child Perseus Evans. I will overlook this incident this time, as I understand that circumstances compelled you to do so._

_I will not tolerate another lapse of judgment by you. It is not fitting behaviour for my son._

_Your Father _

_Lucius Malfoy Sr._

Draco's face was totally blank of emotion as he tore the letter to shreds and said quietly to himself "Maybe I don't wish to be your son."

In the Hospital wing Severus and Poppy were hiccupping from laughing so hard as they viewed the fun through the detention mirror. They were vastly entertained by what they had been able to see and looked forward to hearing the full details after school ended.

Dolores practically ran to her office and slammed the door shut as she took a moment to compose herself, she didn't dare speak of the pranks as at the moment she was sure that the Headmaster, horrible man that he was would notify the influential benefactor of that horrid little boy but those children dropping from obvious poisoning, now that was another matter. She went to the fireplace and when the flames of the floo was activated and turned green she knelt and placing her head in the fireplace called for the Minister of Magic Fudge, He was sitting at his desk, fuming mad when he heard her sickeningly sweet voice calling for him. He turned and was horrified at what he saw. The woman's hair was stickling out all over the place with serpents sticking their little tongues out.

"Wh-what happened to your hair Dolores, is it a new hairstyle?" he asked in shock as he watched the serpents twisting in and out with each other.

She patted her hair and said "Thank you for your compliment sir. It is not new, but I have to tell you there are children dropping like dying droxys. No-one seems to care, not even the students sitting beside them.

"Ye-Yes, yes my dear, I will have somebody looking into the incident. Thank you, now I must get some work done." he replied as he stared at her hair. After she had removed herself from his floo he shuddered.

Umbridge sighed as she got up and turned to sit in her chair. She was suddenly dropped to the floor as it gave way, along with the desk that she automatically grabbed at as she fell. She struggled to get up as she wondered how anybody got into her locked and carefully warded office when she noticed all her precious kitten plates had been turned around towards the wall and then found out the doilies and covers she had so carefully used to decorate everything was glued down.


	31. Afterwards

Chapter 31-Afterwards

Dumbledore was not too surprised that afternoon when he saw Shacklebolt and Tonks. After all, he had a very shrewd idea that Umbridge would have gone whining to Fudge about the incidents of that morning. He greeted them with ease, as he knew these two Aurors were reasonable and once they knew what Umbridge had done to Harry and Severus would not be very impressed with her. He gave them a quick update on what had been going on before Umbridge arrived. They promised not to let on to the woman that they knew anything.

Dolores Umbridge was relieved to see that Cornelius had sent a couple of Aurors to investigate before things got out of control. As she got closer she started as the woman Auror turned around and turned out to be a ghoul, the man was even worse as he looked to be a cross between a goblin and a troll.She was beginning to suspect everyone was losing their common senses, just because it was Halloween. Some of the costumes were hideous. She couldn't imagine why anybody would want to look like half-breeds. Even so the deaths of so many students would prove how unstable some of these undesirables that taught at the school, including Dumbledore were. Then the Ministry could take full and complete control.

"Professor Umbridge, I understand that you laid a report with the Minister of Magic that there was some student deaths that you personally witnessed." Said Shacklebolt as he tried to keep from staring at her hair, which at the moment was red and gold with little lions roaring.

"Yes I did and I have an idea as to who the culprits were." Dolores answered back, as the two Aurors looked over at Dumbledore . The Headmaster just shrugged his shoulders, as he personally didn't know what she was talking about. He could honestly say he never noticed any students dying.

After classes ended for the day Severus looked eagerly towards the door as he really wished to hear what all had taken place since the mirror could only show him a small portion. He wished to hear how everybody took 'prank' day. He heard some voices coming down the hall and he looked towards the door with anticipation.

There was the twins who wore grins of victory along with Harry, Ron and Hermione who naturally had a slight look of disapproval, which wasn't considered too serious by any of the boys. Ginny came in shortly after.

"Hey brat, has your release papers been signed yet?"

"Yeah, for some strange reason we think you were missed."

Severus grinned and said "I thoroughly watching enjoyed that last prank at lunch, too bad we couldn't see what she was seeing."

Hermione said, "I don't know if I would want too, myself."

"I think I would have nightmares, if I did, she looked downright horrified." exclaimed Ginny. "From what I heard she didn't seem to like the costumes, she saw us wearing. Ginny paused then remarked "But I don't remember seeing anybody in costume."

"That was probably what she was seeing at lunch. Too bad we couldn't have witnessed what she thought she saw." grinned Ron.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling over and after fussing over him once more said "Perseus, you may go with your friends and please try to keep out of the way of that mad woman."

"Don't worry, I will...So long as she leaves me alone there will be no problem...honest."He told her with an innocent, angelic look.Then Severus practically leaped off the bed in his haste to leave. "Hey guys I heard there were a couple of Aurors in the castle.' he said."Did we cause that much trouble?"

"Shacklebolt and Tonks were sent by the Ministry to investigate reports of students meeting an early demise" Harry told Severus. "For some reason she thought I had something to do with it."

Really? And how did you manage to acquire that particular skill Severus asked with impunity. " I would have suspected the twins and their pranks right off."

Fred and George, with their arms over each other's shoulders said dryly "She did think of us, and you too, little Twerp."

"She accused you of sneaking around at night with the 'bombs' and setting them up."

"As for us, we were supposed to have helped kill off half the student body by tampering with the pumpkin juice in co-operation with the house-elves."

"Too bad none of the corpses could be found."

"She mentioned that Mr Malfoy would have their hides if nothing was done."

"Since his son was one of the dead students, interestingly enough."

"Malfoy looked quite his normal offensive self when he was found in Herbology class."

"Just a normal day for you lot, I take it she wasn't exactly in any condition to be believable." Severus said with an innocent smirk as they made their departure from the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey watched them leave with a similar smirk and a sigh as her littlest patient waved bye at her then disappeared down the corridor. She went to work tidying the bed he had vacated then went to her office to finish her paperwork.

**Riddle House**

"Sssseems you have your mind on sssomething other than what I am sssaying to you Lucius." hissed Voldemort who was extremely annoyed. He quickly gave Lucius a lesson on keeping his mind from wandering. "_Crucio._"

He held Lucius in the throes of the unforgivable for a full thirty seconds.

"Now that I have your attention, I wish to have information on Potter and I believe your son will be in a position to help."

Lucius concentrated on what Voldemort was saying as he grit his teeth. "Yes sir, my son will do exactly what I tell him for he is looking forward to his initiation eagerly."

"Very good Lucius, without Snape it is harder to keep track of Dumbledore and Potter, but I believe your son can provide the information I require if..." Voldemort paused as he gazed at Lucius, he scowled and struck him with another _"Crucio_." He glared at Lucius as he said "You did not inform me of your sons contact with that infernal brat ...Perseus Evans, eh? Is that not the child who managed to make a fool of you in the summer?"

Lucius furious with himself for his lapse in thinking about his son and that infernal brat said, "I have already informed my son that his behavior towards the child was not approved. But I understand that he could not have done anything different due to that infernal House-elf Dobby knowing he was near the child."

Voldemort hissed his exasperation, "Find a way to kill the child, that should take care of the problem Then concentrate on finding the traitor Snape. His indifference to being summoned is infuriating. I have sensed him in several different places before losing him. I wish to find out how he has managed that particular trick.

**Hogwarts**

"Potter, I see the twerp is up and moving around." drawled a familiar cold emotionless voice. Looking around Harry glared at Draco who was heading towards them.

"What do you want Ferret?" asked Harry while he held Severus's shoulder and everyone else stood nearby watching Draco.

"Nothing now, I was just curious as to how ..Twerp was faring." Draco informed them as he stood defensively watching for any covert moves by the Grifindors that stood around the twerp.

"I'm fine Draco, too bad I couldn't been in the Great Hall this morning, I would have loved to see the fun." Severus said as he looked up at the boy who was taller than Harry.

"It was rather interesting at that." admitted Draco who turned around then and left. Severus tilted his head slightly as he watched the boy go. "He seems to have a problem."

"Yeah he does, He's an insufferable nuisance on top of being a large time Git." Ron answered. "What a waste."

Severus didn't respond to Ron's comments, but looked thoughtful as they traveled down the corridor and met up with other students and faculty who were happy to see him up and around.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"Good day Alastor, you look concerned about something." said Sirius who had just finished feeding Buckbeak and was going to the kitchen for his own supper. "Come on in and share a meal with me."

"Thanks, Sirius, I am concerned since Fudge has that woman Dorlores Umbridge at Hogwarts I have been told that she has been using dark magic on the students, especially Potter. I heard about her abuse of our little twerp too."

Sirius's eyes narrowed and he wished he could have gone over to Hogwarts and deal with that woman."From your looks I take it nothing has been done about her."

"Well, I take it the twins and Severus have managed to get all the houses working together to make her life , lets say a little more interesting." Mad-eye's grin looked frightening in the dark kitchen. "I must find out what their formula was that created such an interesting bit of havoc.'

"I knew the twins would come up with something, Molly wasn't too impressed with their teaching Severus to be a prankster like them though." Sirius said as he set a plate of hot food and a tankard of butterbear in front of Alastor.

"Dumbledore had quite a time keeping a straight face as he told me about her hair turning various shades of green and tiny serpent heads appearing around her head. That was bad enough, then it started to change to red and gold with little lions roaring, then her hair changed to Hufflepuff yellow with black badger heads then Ravenclaw Blue with gold bird heads. Mad-eye chuckled as he sniffed his drink before taking a swallow, "I suspect that is why Fudge is acting real leery about Umbridge, He saw her new hairstyle compliments of our three pranksters and when he asked about her new look she told him it wasn't new, then told him that the students were dropping like doxys. He just may remove her from Hogwarts."

Sirius cracked up with laughter as he imagined the look on the stuffy Ministers face. Then once he slowed down he said with a grin, "Good it would be the first time he did something properly...If he does remove her."

"I think the only reason he would remove her is for his own image, not to protect the students. In fact I believe he sent her there especially, to keep him informed about Dumbledoes plots, besides keeping an eye on Potter and our little twerp." Mad-eye said while studying a forkful of potatoes. "I suspect they are both working for Voldemort, but whether or not they are doing it of their own free will or under the imperious curse I couldn't tell for sure.' He ate the potatoes and eyed the ham carefully sizing it up. He then attacked his supper hungrily.

"If she does get removed are you going to apply for the job even though technically you didn't have it last year as planned?"

"I suppose I could, It's a jinxed job but it would be easier to keep an eye on Potter and Twerp."

Sirius started to snicker and Mad-eye looked sternly at him. "What is wrong with you Sirius, I don't think I said anything funny."

"Sorry, but I just had a thought of what Snape would do if he had reverted back to adulthood and everyone still called him Twerp."

The corner of Mad-eyes mouth twitched as he thought about that idea.

""Bill flooed over some more polyjuice potion for your friend. He had the twerp help him make it." Sirius told Madeye. "How are the hair clippings holding out for him?"

He is being very frugal and is sure that there is enough to go for at least a year; He says he doesn't understand how Snape could put up with that pain when Voldemort summons him. He tells me it is like a firebrand."

"The polyjuice really is amazing,, in that it recreated the dark mark too."

"You going to tell us who is impersonating Snape? I hear he is very convincing, even down to that sneer."

"No, I cannot tell anybody, sorry Sirius, not even you. Secrecy is top priority and I would rather leave it at that."

"Sirius grinned as he said. "At least I tried. It will just have to be one of those maddening mysteries I can ponder on to while away the time."

**Hogwarts**

Harry said he was going to see Professor Dumbledore as he needed to talk to him about some things and he would be back later. Everyone else went to the portrait of the fat lady who winked at them and said "Password."

"Firebolt" said Ron and they climbed into the common room where they spread out to get their homework done and to talk.

Severus was excited about a rare book that Bill had come across when he was in Hogsmeade and picked up for the twerp. He knew it was just the book to interest the inquisitive mind of Severus/Perseus.

"What was it with Filch today. I would not have thought him to be so unconcerned about pranks ." asked Ginny. "He seemed to be enjoying Umbridges discomfort."

Crookshanks was relaxed, stretched out on the back of the chair watching Hermione doing her homework.

"You know now that you mention it, Filch was acting almost like he knew that Umbridge was going to get pranked and he didn't let on or get mad." said Hermione, while she was reading over her runes assignment. She turned around and looked at the twins and Severus who were conversing quietly with each other about the brewing of some obscure potion.

"Fred, George, have you any idea as to why Filch was being so calm about the 'bombs' and other pranks that went on today? Normally he would be freaking out and handing out detentions."

Fred and George looked at each other and then said "Ummm I guess he doesn't like Umbridge any more than we do." they said innocently.

"Right, and when did he start disliking her, She has the same mean disposition as he does. I thought they seemed to get along fine up to today. Don't tell me he objected to her treatment of our twerp. He doesn't like kids of any age." Hermione stated as she studied the boys faces.

The twins looked at each other and both thought back to the other night when they were sneaking around the castle.

"Well, we did see him last night and he didn't seem to see us."

"Or hear us, while we were handing out the pranks to the kids from the other houses."

"Come to think of it, there was no way he could have missed catching somebody.'

Severus kept his opinion to himself as Ron noticed and asked him, "Do you know what is going on with Filch?"

"Who me? How would I know, I was in the hospital wing the whole time." He said as he looked up from his new book, with wide Onyx eyes. "I am just a little kid."

"Uh, huh, and one who obviously does know something." said Hermione as she tapped her quill absent-mindedly against the parchment she was writing on.

"I suggest you go ask him if you are all so fired interested." Severus told them with a growl in his voice. He wasn't going to let on that Filch had seen Umbridge trying to hex Mrs. Norris two days ago. Severus had also seen her pointing her wand towards the cat. Without another thought Severus had levitated Mrs. Norris up and caused her to fly into Filch's arms as the caretaker was running up to stop the toad lady from harming his precious pet. Severus had run off, down a connecting corridor before she realized who had charmed the cat to the safety of her master's arms.

"Gee Twerp, what's with you? Asked Ginny who looked startled by his response "you don't normally snap like that."

"HE doesn't? Where have you been Ginny?" asked Ron. "The twerp has been snapping at us every time we practice Occlumency."

Severus ignored the jibe, as he was more interested in reading his new potions book, and talking over some new ideas with the twins for their new line of pranks. They already had a number of orders for the pranks that were used on Umbridge. Hermione shrugged and slammed her study book on Runes shut, as she just couldn't concentrate like she needed to.

Harry had slipped into the common room and overheard Ron's comment. He sighed, then said "Lets use some time to practice Occlumency since you brought it up Ron. Dumbledore seems to think I need to work a little more on building my defenses."

Severus's eyebrow raised and he looked at Harry innocently as he said, " A little?"

Meanwhile Draco was walking the grounds before turning in for the night when he received a scare as his Father rapped his shoulder with the silver cane he was so fond of carrying. Lucius said sternly with a sharp tone in his voice, "Draco, I would like a word with you. Now"

Draco felt a shiver of dread run through him but he refused to allow his Father to notice.

"Yes Father." he said in a formal respectful voice. He faced his father in the manner that was expected of him as the son and heir of Lucius Malfoy.

"My son." Lucius said as he stared down at Draco. "You have been honored by the Dark Lord, he wishes you to carry out an important assignment for him before your initiation into his service."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Umbridge did not want to give up her position as DADA teacher. Those Aurors had hinted to the Minister of Magic that she was slightly unbalanced and recommended a stay at Saint Mungos. It had to be a set-up by Dumbledore to remove her. He did not want to see his precious Potter and that miserable child Perseus Evans be properly disciplined.

As it was, she was upset with the students and faculty in Hogwarts as they all acted as if she was a little off, even that crazy Divination teacher Trelawney looked at her strangely. She stared at herself in the mirror and wondered why everybody was looking at and commenting on her hair. She had overheard a few students saying something about Slytherin snakes and Hufflepuff badgers. This whole school was full of cockroach clusters if you asked her. Imagine all of them involved in pulling that stunt with all those students playing dead.

Lucius Malfoy's son, what a disappointment that boy was turning out to be. He should have known better. To think he actually tried to say he didn't even know what she was talking about when the Aurors had talked to him in Herbology class about his participaton in that awful stunt in the Great Hall. She was beginning to hate Halloween, next to Dumbledore and those insufferable students. She had to be careful but she was going to get her revenge.

Draco had no inkling of what Professor Umbridge was thinking as he made his way back into the castle and walked slowly past the Great Hall. He was greatly troubled and did not who to turn to, certainly not the new Head of Slytherin House Professor Sinistra even if she was a Slytherin. Dumbledore? Maybe, but he was a Griffindor.

Draco stopped and looked out a window at the evening sky that was fast turning into night. He thought of Professor Snape who always showed respect for the Headmaster even if he disagreed with some of the old mans ideas. He wished Professor Snape, was still the Head of Slytherin House, He needed help and fast.

Crabbe and Goyle came out of the Great Hall, their arms full of cakes and pastries. They spotted Draco and approached him as he stood staring out the window.

"Hey Draco, where have you been? We was looking for you," said Crabbe.

Draco turned his head and his stomach lurched as he saw the load of sweets in the two boys arms. "Crabbe, Goyle, what in Merlins name are you two doing mowing down this time of night, didn't you eat enough at supper?"

"This is just a night snack before we go to bed Draco." said Goyle, "Are you heading back to the dorm?"

Draco sighed "No not yet, you can go ahead, I will see you two later.'

"Okay Draco, but you really should learn to relax a little, you look awfully uptight." Crabbe said as he and Goyle left Draco standing there in the corridor.


	32. Severus's Experiment

Chapter 32- Severus's Experiment

Perseus Evans, just where is your mind today." asked Professor McGnnagall who watched him transform a set of mice into some cauldron shaped buttons. "You seem very distracted."

Severus jumped and looked puzzled as he stared at the buttons. He did do them right, didn't he? He glanced up at her with bewilderment over his face.

"I guess you didn't hear me when I asked you to explain the procedure. I'd like you to stay after class so we can talk." She said sternly with a hint of concern. Severus sighed and explained the step-by-step procedure for animate to inanimate objects. He knew he should have paid more attention but he felt that there was something seriously wrong and he could not place why he felt like that.

After the rest of the class left the room, while glancing back at him, wondering why he was asked to stay after class. Severus sat waiting for Professor McGonagall to talk. She watched him with some sympathy, as she knew he was obviously worried about something and was not likely to speak up even if asked, but she had to try.

"Severus" she said sternly, he looked at her puzzled especially since she used his real name. "I wish you would tell me what is on your mind, you've been very distracted today and that isn't like you at all."

"I can't Professor McGonagall." He told her with his eyes wide. "It's not that I don't want to, its because I am not sure of my facts yet."

Professor McGonagall nodded and said a little softer, "Go get something to eat then, but once you are sure, do tell me, okay?"

Severus looked up at her and said. "If possible." He stood up and picking up his books gave her a off sided grin and went out the door. She made a note to talk to Albus as she felt Severus was heading towards some kind of trouble. Hopefully it wasn't anything to do with Umbridge, who was in a very nasty mood, and Professor McGonagall was sure that the woman had something devious planned for either Harry or the Twerp.

Professor Umbridge was not too happy with her world, which was to be expected since she felt she was made a fool over Halloween. She had something planned all right but it was against Draco Malfoy, not Harry like Minerva thought. She didn't forgive the boy for lying to the Aurors about his practical joke, which made her look like a fool in the Ministers eyes. So what if other students did the same thing and played dead, Malfoy should have set an example and she was going to teach him a lesson.

During the midday break Ron and Harry were talking over the fact that there needed to be a lot of improvement if Gryffindor was going to win the house cup that year. Ron was working extremely hard to improve his tendency to lose confidence when he made a bad play. Harry told him to stop worrying because he did well as keeper considering he really had some spectacular saves to his credit. The twins told him to keep working on it as he had the makings of a decent keeper, at least then they could admit to knowing him then. Ron just scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at his brothers.

Severus did not say anything either way as he really didn't like Quidditch and preferred to stay neutral, especially since he had been head of Slytherin House for fourteen years according to Albus. Severus decided to head to fifth year potions after lunch and he wondered if his little experiment would be ready by the end of class. He went over the formula in his mind as he unconsciously strode across the corridor.

Draco was heading for his potions class and noticed Severus ahead of him. "Must be heading for fifth year potions class" he thought as he watched the small boy gliding down the corridor smoothly with his cloak billowing out like a small bat in flight. Draco stopped and studied the little fellow who looked almost unaware of his surroundings as he slipped down the stairs towards the dungeons. "Why, he does walk like Professor Snape…" He exclaimed to himself. Draco pursed his lips and followed the little boy down the stairs and the corridor then passed him as Professor Weasley came into the corridor.

"Twerp, just the student I wished to speak with." Professor Bill Weasley said as the little boy came striding towards the potions classroom. He motioned the boy to come into a tiny room that was just in between the classroom and the locker a moment to a tiny cauldron that had been set close to a hidden crevice in the far wall hidden from view of prying eyes. "I suspect this is yours eh?" He asked and Severus had a half grin on his face as he ducked his head slightly. "Yes it is mine, please be careful, its got erumpent exploding fluid in the mix and that stuff isn't exactly cheap." He looked carefully at the colour and texture of the slowly bubbling mixture. It looked to be on schedule, its consistency was almost like blowing gum.

Bill smirked a little and asked Severus. "I'm a wee bit curious as to what you are making, I don't remember any assignments that require such a volatile substance in it." He folded his arms and waited for an answer. The dark black eyes of the small boy refused to waver as he looked up. Bill lowered his voice to a whisper as Draco walked in shortly after Severus. "Whatever it is, it is obviously something you don't want to answer any questions about." he paused, "At least not yet, am I right?"

Severus smirked just a touch as he stood with his hands behind his back and his eyes wide with innocence, then Bill frowned slightly, remembering that the ingredients used by Severus belonged to him as an adult and technically still did as he told him to head to the classroom and take his seat then Bill turned around slightly and closed the door of the little room behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermione had come into the classroom and gave Severus a sharp look as he came in ahead of the Professor; they wondered what mischief he got himself into. Draco had already sat down with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. "The twerp is very secretive about something." he thought as he saw the slightly exasperated look in Professor Weasleys eyes.

Harry and Ron were still discussing what they needed to do to strengthen the Gryffindor Quidditch teams performance. Hermione was obviously bored with the conversation as she sat herself down and hissed. "Hey we're in class, save it for after."

The two boys glared at her then settled down and got ready for their potions lesson.

**Riddle House**

Lucius moved forward as Voldemort requested a report. He was unable to tell the dark lord that the boy had yet succeeded. He told him that the boy wished to make the Childs death look like a tremendous unavoidable accident.

Voldemorts cold cruel voice was shrill with laughter. "The boy has a plan in place? Wonderful." His voice lowered and he hissed with deadly meaning, "He is his fathers son and so he had better not fail me." His fingers curled lovingly around his wand as he stared with hard red eyes at the wizard. "I will be generous and allow the boy till the New Year to accomplish his assignment."

"Thank you my Lord." said Lucius, "You are most generous." Voldemort motioned for him to remove himself from his presence then Lucius stood up and backed away slowly till he stood among his fellow Deatheaters.

**Hogwarts**

Class was over and Severus was anxious as he left the classroom and ran down the hall, to open the door to the little room where his experiment was sitting. He hoped this batch would be perfect; the last batch was very weak. He turned down the heat under the cauldron then scooped out a portion, which he found to be warm to the touch, into a small vial. He went over to the window and checked the vials contents carefully. It was the colour he expected it to be, the consistency seemed to be right also. He then levitated the cauldron, and made small balls out of the substance by pouring it carefully into some small holes that were in the top of some small round forms that were waiting on a small table against the wall. He waited patiently till they were cooled then popping the forms open he had about four- dozen small balls. He took one and placing it carefully into his mouth chewed it a little, it tasted like Blowing Gum all right but would it do what he wanted? Once he had chewed it to a slightly softer shape he took it out of his mouth and wrapped a small bit of shiny paper around it. He then pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm on the room so no one would hear anything that would make them come running and disturb him. He then stood close to the door and taking aim at the table, threw the paper wrapped object towards a table leg. It struck the table leg and with a sharp loud crack the table broke apart and fell to the floor. Severus was pleased.

He packed the balls away but two in a pouch and pulled the drawstrings on the pouch shut then folding it, placed the filled bag carefully into his cloak pocket. He slipped out of the room and went down the corridor towards the stairs. He was excited that the experiment was successful so far.

The twerp didn't have the workload that regular students had but for his age he certainly took on a lot. Severus knew that the adults in his life wanted him to slow down and enjoy his childhood but he felt that he had to do what he could to help them destroy Voldemort, hence his experiment.

Severus was planning to catch the twins once the regular classes were done and get them to help him test the substance he had created. He had the two balls, which looked, at a glance like Droobles Best Blowing Gum in his right hand and was looking them over carefully for any signs of irregularities when he heard the voices of the twins.

"Hey Twerp, what are you doing up here?" called out Fred as he spotted Severus heading towards them.

Severus unconsciously glided towards them with long purposeful strides like he used to do when he was an adult. Lee Jordan was with them and the three boys waited for the small boy to reach them as their classmates left the area.

Severus came up to George and handed him a ball then gave the other to Fred. The two boys looked closely at what Severus had handed them, then looked quizzically at him.

'"What's with the Blowing Gum, Twerp?" asked Lee. "Giving the twins something to chew on is a nice idea, but it won't stop them from talking long." he said jokingly.

Severus looked around quickly to make sure everyone else had gone before replying. "It's not blowing gum." He told Lee. His voice lowered to a bare whisper as he cautioned them. "You can chew these, but don't swallow them."

"That sounds very odd Twerp." said Lee softly, "Why chew something you can't swallow?' He scratched the side of his head.

The twin's eyes glittered with amusement as they realized what it was that Severus had handed them. "You made them. Do you think they will work, Twerp?"

Severus grinned, "I tried one and it did."

Lee was going to ask what the balls were supposed to do but Severus said, "We better not say anything more till we get back to the Dormitory and away from prying eyes." He turned around then walked quickly down the corridor with the three teens following him close behind. Lee was puzzled as to what the excitement was over what looked like blowing gum to him.

Lee looked puzzled as all four of them walked down the corridor and headed towards the stairs that would take them up to the corridor where the fat lady's portrait hung over the entrance to the Griffindor Dormitory. They met up with the trio and Hermione gave the password to the fat lady. Once they climbed in Lee couldn't resist asking. "So what is the new prank? You can chew it but not swallow, what happens then?

The Twins had identical evil grins come across their faces as they looked at him. Lee felt nervous watching them and then they told him. "You could be blown up."

"WHAT?" Lee and the trio yelled together. Hermione glared at the twins with daggers in her eyes. They told her

"This one isn't ours Hermione, The Twerp made it."

"Wish we thought of it though."

"I don't think being blown up could be considered a prank guys," said Hermione who had set her books down on the common room table.

Severus smirked while getting himself comfortable in front of the fireplace, and said to her. "It isn't exactly a prank, more like a weapon for the Order."

The twins figured a small explanation was in order before Hermione or Ron got it in their heads to Owl their Mom about influencing the Twerp.

Twerp has created a chewable bomb shaped like Droobles Best Blowing Gum."

"Just chew and throw it away." "Could be Lethal, Nasty."

"A touch dangerous to ones health."

"Great for getting rid of pests."

"Our little Twerp is a genius, at work or Play."

"Don't you agree?"

Ron looked over at Severus who was quite comfortable, sprawled out. "Evil genius if you ask me."

"Thank you." Severus took the comment as a compliment and he told them what he did to test it.

Harry looked at the balls that the twins showed them "I am curious Twerp, how did you make this stuff chewable yet lethal at the same time?"

Severus said calmly, I added just a touch of erumpent exploding fluid, so the candy would be stable enough to chew."

Ron's face scrunched up as he thought of eating exploding fluid. "Right, and what keeps it from blowing up while you chew it. "He paused then said "Never mind, I don't think I really want to know."

Severus smirked as he said, "I do have a box full of a weaker mixture. All they would do is give someone a rather uncomfortable heartburn."

Fred and George sat straight up and asked, "Really? Have you tried them?"

Severus said. "Do I look like a fool? No, I did not try them."

"May we get some off you?" asked Fred.

"You can take that batch." offered Severus. I have this feeling you two already have some plans for them."

"Now whatever gave you that idea?"

"We haven't yet formulated any plan yet."

"R-i-g-h-t, sure you haven't" drawled Severus very slowly. "l can't believe that."

"Neither can I." Stated Hermione as she tried to keep a disapproving look on her face.

It is definitely hard to imagine" Harry agreed while he unconsciously rubbed the back of his hand.

The twins shook their heads in unison, as they both put on mournful faces.

"Do you get the impression no one here believes us bro?"

"Indubitably dear bro."

"I guess we will just have to work a little harder."

"We could package it in a candy kit with the fat fudge, thin strings, and the rock of confusion."

"What do we call it though? Heartburn gum?"

"Sounds like a good name to me." said Lee.

Severus smirked as he listened to the boys. "Why not make up a package and leave it on Umbridges desk? Better yet, why not have it sent to her by Owl from a secret admirer?" He suggested with a touch of sarcasm.

"A secret admirer, who in blazes would that be?" asked Ron. "Just thinking about the idea feels creepy."

"Better disguise your handwriting boys." said Hermione. "She may realize its a prank and try to find the perpetrator."

"Yes we will, dear Miss Granger." The boys told her, as they got ready to head down to the Great Hall for Supper.

Severus felt Draco's eyes watching him all through the meal and wondered why the boy didn't just come over and speak with him. Oh well they had more important things to do, like getting the candy kits together.

After supper the twins hurried back to the dorm to prepare the candy kits. Severus was thinking of making up another batch of Heartburn gum for the boys to place in the candy kits.


	33. Draco Talks

Chapter 33- Draco talks

Severus was going over the formula in his mind for what they were going to call Heartburn gum. He wanted to make sure he had a new batch brewing in the small room. He knew he used one drop of the Erumpent Exploding fluid in that batch and he used three drops in the last one that blew the leg off the table. He had better make sure that Professor Dumbledore had these last samples to take with him to the next meeting of the Order. Severus thought it just might become a very interesting evening at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hopefully Molly would not be there during the demonstration, He would sure hate to get a howler.

Severus sensed someone slipping up behind him and turned around quickly. "Draco, why are you following me?"

Draco took a deep breath as he tried to gather his thoughts, after all he knew this was no ordinary child he was facing, he was positive that the child was Severus Snape. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Severus motioned the boy to follow him into an empty room that just happened to appear beside them and then faced the tall blond boy. Severus folded his arms in front of himself as he leaned calmly against a desk. Draco followed him in nervously.

Severus's eyebrow went up as he spoke, "You wish to talk to me? What about?"

Draco grew perceptibly pale, his eyes had a dumb despairing look about them which Severus noted as he waited for the boy to answer him.

"I-I have a problem that I need to talk to you about, " stammered Draco. "I know you are really Professor Snape, though I don't know how you came to be a child again."

Severus was definitely intrigued by this statement and wondered how the blond boy figured it out. "You say I am Professor Snape, Sounds a little odd if you ask me, considering I am only a kid and Severus Snape has been seen in many different places lately, except here." he commented calmly. "But even if I managed to do what you say, why do you need to talk to me?"

Draco looked at the small boy who watched him warily. He leaned his back against the wall as he crouched down so Severus could look into his eyes much more easily. "I wanted to tell you that your life is in danger." He put his hand up to stall Severus from speaking. "I was approached by my father the other night and was told that I was to join the Dark Lord earlier than planned. It was to be an honour to join, and as my first assignment before I joined was to create an accident that would result in your death."

I'm here, in front of you Draco, feel free to do what you must," challenged Severus as he raised his wand. "Saying stuff like that doesn't exactly sound friendly." Severus held his wand towards Draco and stepped back. "You are telling me this, why?"

Draco 's wand was still in the sleeve of his robe, and he noticed how Severus kept his eye on his wand hand so he made a decision to show the small boy that he meant him no harm.

Still crouching, Draco placed his wand on the ground and rolled it toward Severus who picked it up without taking his eyes off the boy. "I am telling you this because I don't want to become a deatheater like my father." Draco pinched the ridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "But I have no choice, I am the son of Lucius Malfoy."

"I don't want to squirt, I am scared yet I don't know how to free myself." Draco told him "Don't look at me that way, I know I am being weak." His face reddened with confusion and anger at himself. " I am not good enough to be the Malfoy my father wants me to be."

Severus waited and cocked his head to the side as he listened to the boy. He didn't say a word as he thought that Draco needed to talk and get what was bothering him out in the open.

"I'm a Malfoy, Malfoys are supposed to be powerful." Draco explained further. "My father will do everything in his power to keep me on the path he chose for me."

"Then rebel." Severus moved in just a little bit closer to the large boy and said quietly, "It isn't easy but what needs to be done is obviously not meant to be easy."

Draco stood back up and Severus backed away watching him cautiously.

"I HATE IT. I REALLY HATE IT." Draco screamed as he held his clenched fists on either side of his head. "I feel torn in two, If I don't take the dark mark, my father will have me murdered to prove he is still loyal to the Dark Lord, yet I have to prove myself to him by killing you.' Draco gulped and then said, "I don't want too, but what can I do?"

Severus looked up and said "Talk to the Headmaster, He is the one wizard that the Dark Lord is most terrified of. He will help if you ask him."

Draco stared at the little boy who seemed so old yet so young all at the same time. " He is Griffindor, I am Slytherin, just like you were when you were grown up. How do I know whether or not I can trust his judgment?"

Severus spoke quietly as if he wasn't talking to Draco. "I did a stupid thing when I was your age, I joined the Death Eaters and I regretted my decision shortly after, but then I made another decision that gave me a chance to redeem myself and I say again, talk to the Headmaster, If you want me to go with you I will.'

Draco paused before he spoke and said to Severus. "All right. I will go talk to him."

"Excellent decision, Mr. Malfoy." a voice said and startled both boys. Professor McGonagall had heard every word they had said as she had been walking by and stopped at the classroom door when she realized it was the Twerp and Draco Malfoy talking. She looked stern as she gave both boys a piercing look. "Her features softened a little as she told them to follow her.

Severus sighed and handed Draco his wand back then both of them followed Professor McGonagall through the corridors till they arrived at the gargoyle that stood guard. She gave the password to the gargoyle and it came to life and hopped aside. The wall opened up and Professor McGonagall motioned for both of them to step onto the spiral staircase. She followed them as the wall closed itself and the staircase took them up to Professor Dumbledore's study.

Draco had finally made his decision and he stood trembling slightly as they waited for the Headmaster to come into the study. He came down the stairs from his library and greeted the two boys along with Professor McGonnagal.

"Professor McGonagall, Mr.Malfoy, Twerp. To what do I have the pleasure of your company?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins were extra excited as they fashioned up a candy kit for delivery to Umbridge. She would be the perfect test subject. They placed one of each candy into a small pink box with kittens on it. They knew she would love that.

"Yech, that card is definitely sick enough to send."

"Best of all, there will be no need to sign it."

"It even goes nicely with the revolting pink box that has the playful kittens on it"

Once they were done they hurried over to the owlery and picked a common barn owl to deliver the kit with a small pale pink card that they had found. To the sweet of sweets was all ready printed on it. Both boys studied the overall effect of the wrapped box and the card and grimaced. They then tied it onto the owl's leg and told it to take the gift to Umbridges office.

"What is this?" Professor Umbridge asked when she spotted the box sitting neatly on her desk. She saw the card and thought the whole thing was very pretty. "Candy, why it is a gift for me. I wonder who sent it." She studied the contents and even took her wand out and said; "Finite Incantatem". She placed her wand back down and said, "Now it should be safe to open and try one. Lets see now, what should I try first."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster were talking together about what Draco had just revealed to them.

Fawkes, the Phoenix was rubbing his head against the twerp who was smoothing his feathers back. Draco watched silently as he was a little fearful as to what was going to happen now. He figured he would probably get expelled at the very least.

Professor Dumbledore looked very stern when he sat down and Draco felt his heart sink. "Mr. Malfoy, at some point this year you may have to go into hiding if what you have told us is accurate. I'm sure if your father suspects that you have decided not to join him as a follower of Voldemort, he will have no qualms about disciplining you harshly, with the least being, disinheriting you."

Draco looked directly into the Professors eyes and said. "I know sir, but then my days would be numbered either way. I have made my choice. I wish to avoid following that path my father has chosen and I will live with it."

Professor Dumbledore studied Draco's face and used legilimency. After a few minutes he withdrew and smiled.

"Draco, we will make arrangements for your ensured safety, for now if anybody asks why you two were here in my office, you may say that you were arguing with the twerp and Professor McGonagall brought you both here.

"If Father hears, he may get the idea I was trying to kill Seve-Peseus." Draco exclaimed.

"Then he will assume that you are obeying him and also there will be just a little more time to get things ready for your disappearance, but once you know when he wishes you to take the mark, I want you to inform me. All right?"

"Yes sir, but he may not give me much time before he takes me." said Draco, "He could just say it is time and then expect me to go right then and there."

"I hope not but it is safe to say he probably wont do anything while you are at Hogwarts. Do you plan to stay for the holiday also?"

Draco thought a little before he spoke. "I would if my father doesn't get suspicious of why I wish to stay."

"Very well, but if he approaches you again at the school you must inform me."

"Yes sir."

While Albus was busy talking with Draco, Severus had given the bag of exploding gum with a note of explanation to Minerva. She read the note and whispered quietly she would make sure Albus would take them to the next meeting of the Order. She understood that Severus wanted this new invention to be kept secret from everyone but the Order.

Draco and Severus left the Headmasters office soon afterwards. They saw no other students in the corridor as they headed towards the moving staircases.

Professor Umbridge felt confused and she had heartburn real bad, it was no wonder, she thought as she had put up with these idiots who were at Hogwarts. She decided to head over to see Madame Pomfrey for some potion that would help. She looked at the box of candy and decided to take a small piece of fudge with her. It tasted so good and she ate it as she walked down the corridor. She was preoccupied with the candy and did not see the two boys coming towards her, Draco spotted her and pulled Severus in behind a suit of armour. They watched her walk by and Draco could have sworn she looked at least two sizes rounder than she did earlier. Severus was smirking as he noticed her. They followed the woman, fascinated by the sight. Severus quickly filled Draco in on the contents of the candy kit that was sent to her. Draco whispered back "She must have ate the whole box."

There were some students, along with Professor Flitwick, and Professor Weasley who came around the corner and spotted her waddling towards them. Her pale doughy face looked dreadful as she glowered at them. They spotted Severus and Draco behind her and asked them what they thought happened to her.

"She must have eaten too much candy." Severus said innocently.

"Twerp really, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" asked Professor Flitwick.

Severus shrugged his shoulders and told them. "Honest, the twins and I were experimenting with some candy and I guess a box of it just happened to end up in Umbridges office.'

"Gee what was the candy she ate?" asked one very curious Hufflepuff.

"I believe she ate a bit of fat fudge, there is also thin strings, rock of confusion and heartburn gum in the kit. I don't know how much she ate but I guess we will find out sooner or later."

"Is this the stuff you were mixing this morning?" asked Professor Bill Weasley.

"No sir, I can honestly say it is not," answered Severus.

Flitwick was gazing down the corridor with amazement as he watched Umbridge grow wider. "Twerp, how big will she get before she explodes?"

Severus thought a minute. "I don't think she will explode sir, but I guess she will get quite large before she returns to normal."

Bill looked "Have you any antidotes for the condition Twerp? As much as I dislike the woman, I sure don't want to have to see more of her than necessary, if you get my meaning."

"The effects will wear off, in time." Severus explained calmly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Pomfrey was settling down a couple of first years for the night that had suffered from a minor potions accident when Professor Umbridge came in. The first years stared towards the door with wide-open eyes and pointed, as they were speechless with amazement. Madame Pomfrey turned around to see what they were staring and pointing at.

Dorlores Umbridge found herself slurring her words a little as she spoke. "Madame Pomfrey, I seem to have a really bad heartburn and I was hoping to get something to help it from you."

Madame Pomfrey was just a little shocked at seeing the woman whose eyes were looking more toad like as her face was swollen and puffy, Her body was also very bloated, It was a wonder she even got through the door..

"Sit down on that bed over there while I get you something. All of Madame Pomfreys instincts told her that this was part of another practical joke played upon the nasty woman. She found the Pectorus-flagare medication and gave it to her.

Umbridge took the potion and downed it quickly. "That tastes awful." she whined. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and said nothing as she went back to her duties. The first years were glancing at each other, wanting to say something but not wishing to draw attention to themselves.

It was about half an hour before Umbridge left the Hospital Wing, much to the relief of Madame Pomfrey and the First years who were snuggled under their blankets. The woman had fortunately stopped expanding and seemed to be losing some weight. She still looked massive as she toddled off and could be heard muttering to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minerva, why have you got all that Gum, I have never known you to eat gum before." said Albus as he watched the witch set the pouch down on the desk.

"It seems our young potions master had created a chewable explosive.' said Minerva as she read the note. "He says here that you chew it like ordinary gum to activate, then wrap in shiny paper." She looked up at Albus. "It is then ready to throw and will explode on contact with the object."

"Interesting." Albus said as Minerva handed him the note "He wants me to demonstrate it at the next meeting of the Order. He says to handle with care, very explosive." He chuckled as he looked more closely at the gum. "You don't suppose he has made any other batches."

"Albus, what are you thinking?" asked Minerva who had her suspicions as well. "You don't think he made some up to prank with, do you?"

"Albus's eyes twinkled madly as he replied. "He probably has, considering the estimable Weasley twin's influence, of course. Besides you know he may be a child now but he is still Severus Snape, I think he is still Slytherin enough to take revenge on a certain party.'

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Minerva exclaimed. "You don't think he is going to blow up Umbridge...Do you?"

"I suspect he has made another batch that isn't quite as powerful as this one, I suspect we will probably hear about it eventually."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Twerp, where have you been? We heard that you were with Malfoy." asked Ginny Weasley.

" I was setting up another batch of Heartburn Gum in my lab in the dungeon, That's all, Draco just happened to be going the same way, so he walked with me." answered Severus when he returned to the Dormitory where the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were waiting for him to return.

"Right, and I bet he was being very nice and un-Malfoyish." Ron muttered. "I bet he is just planning a way to get information for his father."

"We think there is something going on since he seems to be near you a lot more than is necessary." explained Hermione as she closed up her books and checked the parchment she was writing on before rolling it up.

"I'm not worried," stated Severus. "I think he misses my adult self though...at least that is my impression." He added thoughtfully. He didn't want them to ask questions that he couldn't answer so he sidetracked them by asking how the candy kits were coming along.

"They are packing up nicely Twerp, Of course we made up a special package for Umbridge."

"Wish we could have seen her though when she was heading to the Hospital wing."

"We hear she was expanding immensely, Guess she liked her fudge just a bit too much."

"Maybe she didn't read the instructions on the inside lid."

"What instructions?" asked Hermione.

"A large warning that states, do not eat more than one piece at a time, or suffer the consequences,"

"The Fat Fudge, Thin Liquorice, and Rock of confusion all have ridges where they can be broken apart."

"I don't think she read any of it." Severus said. "I saw her and I think she ate quite a bit more than advisable'

"I hope the instructions were clear enough." Hermione said sternly.

"Its fine Granger, see?" said the twins as they gave her a box with four items in it and clearly written on the inside of the lid were the instructions.

"Of course it doesn't have the same design as Umbridges."

"Hers was specially designed with instructions that wouldn't appear until after she ate a few pieces."

"It wasn't an easy job, but we did it.'

There was a slight commotion at the door as the fat lady allowed a crowd of students into the dorm. Neville Longbottom was in the lead.

"Hey guys did you hear the news about Umbridge?" he asked as he fell backwards into a chair.

"Of course we heard Neville, She has suddenly developed a weight problem."

"No not that, She is being sent to Saint Mungo's for observation. It seems that the Minister of Magic is worried for her mental state. "Said Neville

There was a chorus of snorts upon hearing the news. "More like Fudge didn't want Dumbledore to notify anybody that he knew of her abusive nature and instability when he assigned her to be the DADA teacher."

Neville continued "I guess Madame Pomfrey notified the Headmaster about her strange behaviour today and he contacted Fudge who wasn't too pleased considering what she had been saying at Halloween about students who were dropping dead and her new hairstyle."

There was a wave of laughter in the room as everyone remembered the pranks, and the way Umbridge was made to look like a fool over Halloween.

Who told you this Neville?" asked Lavender. "Do you have one of the twins extendable ears or what?

Neville turned his head and glowered at the girl. "For your information got my information from that nosy little portrait near the entranceway, he got the information form another portrait from beside Umbridges office. I guess there were some Aurors sent to take her to a section of the long-term residents ward. Not the section for permanent spell damage, but one for mental breakdowns."

"I guess there will be no Defense Against The Dark Arts class now till a new Teacher is found." sighed Hermione as she closed her textbooks and checked over her parchment before rolling it up.

"Whatcha sighing for Granger?"

" The Toad didn't teach us anything useful."

"She isn't a big loss, I doubt that anyone will miss her."

"She was teaching us sorely from a book! Remember? Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard is a beginner's book. We should be learning how to use defensive spells."exclaimed Dean Thomas.

"I know, I too would love to have someone to teach us the proper counter-spells and all, but you know that the position is jinxed." Hermione responded.

That fellow who impersonated Mad-eye Moody last year showed us quite a bit.' said Parvarti.

"That fellow was a Death Eater if you remember rightly." drawled Lee. "I don't think he is available at the moment. It seems like he got himself kissed."

"Oh, yeah that's right." said Lavender Brown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had entered the Slytherin dormitory and found everyone watching him with interest. He wondered what kind of trouble he was in. He hoped no one would ask what he was doing in Dumbledore's office. He moved cautiously towards his favourite chair.

"Hey Malfoy, I hear the twerp outdid himself today," yelled Montague. "We want to hear the whole story."

"Yeah." said Goyle "He should be in Slytherin."

"We thought it was those Weasley Twins who did it but Daphne Greengrass overheard Professor Weasley asking the Twerp about his brewing something this morning.' said Crabbe.

"The Candy Kit sounds like a lot of fun, how much do you know about it Draco?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

Draco scratched his ear and sat down as everyone crowded around. He looked at the crowd of Slytherins from the first years right up to the seventh years. He wondered who was interested, or who was just trying to find out some information for his father. He decided to tell them only some stuff, which he assumed they would hear eventually anyway.

He told them of seeing Professor Umbridge heading towards him and he had dived behind a suit of Armour where he found the Twerp hiding obviously from Umbridge also. The woman was eating some fudge as she passed by and seemed to be growing wider with every step. He told them neither the twerp or he could help themselves, they felt compelled to follow and watch, when the group of students and the two professors came around the corner and stopped to talk to them. He found out what the candy kit was and what if contained when the Twerp was talking to the Professor. Everyone laughed as he told them of the four different kinds and what each of them did.

It was a good day, all Draco hoped was that his father did not hear of what he had done for it was technically a betrayal of what the Malfoy name stood for. Draco wanted to change that image.


	34. Meeting of the Order

Chapter 34-Meeting of the Order

"Albus what are you saying? I cannot believe it. Impossible in fact." Sirius bluntly said as he frowned and glared across the wooden table at the old wizard. "Draco Malfoy, are you mad? He is his fathers son, there is no way he would give up wealth and influence."

"Sirius, I have talked with the boy and used Legilimency on him. The boy is telling the truth, I believe in giving the boy a chance." He then said, "I gave another Slytherin a second chance and he has not failed me either."

"Snape." Sirius stared at the pot of tea in front of them as he thought back to the summer and how he had learned a hard lesson regarding Severus. "I don't suppose you are asking for sanctuary for the boy."

"It may come to that Sirius, It seems to me there is a certain Griffindor whose whole family was Slytherin who was glad for help from a family by the name of Potter, when he ran away from his home years ago."

Sirius sighed and bent his head in thought. He glanced up to see the twinkling baby blue eyes watching him closely. "You had to remind me didn't you, Albus you are getting very devious the older you get."

Albus spoke slowly as he wanted Sirius to understand. "There has been many decisions over the years that I have made that pleased me and others that distressed me greatly. Giving second chances to those who need them whether they ask for them or I give them freely has been of great satisfaction to me. I have never been happier than when I gave Severus a chance to redeem himself, and now I have a chance to help redeem the Malfoy name by giving young Draco a chance to change his dismal future. He wants to head in an entirely different direction than his father wishes. He knows what he is giving up and he hopes to gain something much more valuable.'

"And what does he think is more valuable than his family's position and prestige? Not to mention the riches his family has built up over the centuries." asked Sirius with curiosity.

"Don't you know Sirius? Why did you leave your family, was it not because you had enough?" Asked Albus softly. "You thought differently from your family and went your own way irregardless of what was in store for you. Draco is at the age where he is questioning his family values and I for one hope he gets the right answers."

Sirius smiled and said. "Alright Albus, If you wish I will give the boy a chance, after all if I can tolerate Snape now that he is a child, I suppose I can give Draco a chance and give him sanctuary if he needs it."

Albus sat back and smiled smugly. "I knew I could get you to see it my way, you do have a good heart."

"Thanks Albus, I will remember it was you who convinced me to take the boy in. I hope he doesn't expect to be pampered like he has been all his life." responded Sirius as he was determined to have the last word. "Malfoy will have to prove to me that he is truly wanting to change his ways."

"Hmmf, Albus, Sirius." growled Alastor, who came limping into the kitchen. His magical eye kept peering back and forth between them. "What's this you are saying about Malfoy?" he asked as he made himself comfortable and leaned forward with his arms resting on the wooden table.

There were other members of the order who came in behind him and took their seats also. Mundungus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonnagal settled down around the table.

Arthur, Bill, Percy and Molly Weasley also came in shortly after them. Molly quickly made up fresh pots of tea and chocolate for everyone and then sat down.

Alastor growled again. "Malfoy! What kind of trouble should we be expecting now?"

Sirius crossed his eyes and grimaced, "You may not believe it any more than I can really, but Albus has convinced me to give shelter to Draco Malfoy if needed."

"WHAT!!" yelled Alastor Moody. His magical eye spun madly as he looked at Albus. There was mutterings and looks of shock and confusion among the other members of the Order.

Albus raised his hands and motioned to everyone to calm down. "Let me explain, before anybody goes off half cocked. The other day Minerva brought Severus and Draco to my office. She had overheard a conversation between them that she felt I must know about." He looked over at Minerva who explained what she had heard being said between Severus and Draco. The members of the order listened carefully to her description.

"You don't think Malfoy is setting Snape up? He may be testing everyone to see if he could ferret out information for his father." Moody was not fully convinced.

"You say he knows Twerp is actually Severus Snape?" asked Tonks "If he gives his father that information than all the work Moody's friend has done will be for naught."

Moody spoke gruffly, "We may just have to help the boy if only to keep him from informing his father." He turned and asked Albus one more question. "What is our little twerp up to? I heard that Umbridge had given him a rough time along with Harry."

Molly's eyes widened "WHAT, I didn't hear any of this." she exclaimed." He didn't say anything in his letters to me."

Alastor grimaced as he realized just then, that he had let the kneazle out of the bag. "Hummf, Did you not hear of the tricks that were played on Umbridge over Halloween?"

Molly Glowered "I heard that my boys were encouraging Severus to play some pranks on Professor Umbridge and I would have sent the twins howlers, but Sirius and Remus talked me out of it." She paused to take a breath and then continued, "I am not too happy to hear that my boys are wasting their time pranking. They didn't do too well at getting their Owls because of such foolishness."

Albus smirked as he told Molly of the events that day. There were roars of laughter from everyone as he mentioned Umbridges fantastic hairdo and her funny idea that there were students dropping dead all over the Great Hall.

Molly muttered. "When those boys come home at Christmas..."

Shacklebolt grinned, as he looked deep into his cup of tea. "The whole school was in on it Molly, I'm sure it wasn't just your boys who were involved, believe me."

"I have a feeling we may need the twins inventiveness and the Twerps too. Some of those pranks as you call them might help with defeating Voldemort." Sirius looked over at Albus who was chewing a piece of gum.

"I agree."Mad-eye grumbled, " It is unconventional but the element of surprise is a great tactic to use when dealing with dark wizards."

Sirius spoke up and mentioned that Albus had a small demonstration to show them in the drawing room. "I believe that this was at the request of our little twerp,"

" Our twerp? What does he wish us to see?" asked Molly. Everyone looked at Albus and stood up to head to the drawing room. When all twelve were gathered together in the drawing room, they noticed a bare metal table.

"How odd, what is the table doing in the middle of the room?" asked Tonks. "And what is this demonstration about?"

"As a cautionary measure do not get too close." said Sirius. "The twerp was very explicit about that."

"This sounds very dangerous, whatever it is." said Arthur as he looked around the room with puzzlement etched across his tired face., "It looks harmless enough though."

"We will see as soon as the professor chews it a little." explained Sirius with a smirk. "Everyone better stay clear of the table please."

Minerva, Sirius and Albus were very calm as they had an inkling of an idea about what to expect.

There were nine other very puzzled expressions as Albus calmly took the gum out of his mouth and wrapping it in a piece of shiny paper lobbed it toward the metal table. The explosion caught most of them unawares as it tore the table in two.

"Bloody 'ell, what happened." yelled Tonks as she instinctively jumped backwards.

"What the blazes is that stuff Albus?" exclaimed Shacklebolt, once he found the use of his voice.

Alastor Moody chuckled and his magical eye spun in its' socket as he gazed around at the destruction. "Now that is what I call being prepared. Nasty stuff, fill us in Albus."

"It is a chewable explosive created by our little twerp. He made a milder one that Dolores Umbridge had the misfortune of testing out, I understand that lot gave her a tremendous heartburn." Albus said calmly as he pulled the little pouch out. "See for yourselves, It looks harmless and won't hurt anything until it is chewed and wrapped in shiny paper." He passed each person one of the gumballs. The milder one comes in what the boys call a 'Candy Kit."

"Amazing"

"Brilliant."

"Wait till I see the little brat." Molly said, "I swear that little prank just took a few years off my life."

"Oh be nice to him Molly, It is a great idea." said Arthur calmly as he rolled the small piece of gum in his hand. "With this stuff I believe we can cause a little mayhem among Voldemorts Death Eaters."

"Harry will need all the help he can get while fighting Voldemort." said Bill. "This must be what Severus meant when he wouldn't answer my questions.'

"I would like to know more about this little 'Candy Kit," as you called it?" requested Molly. Her eyes were glittering dangerously. "Also full details as to what that woman did to Harry."

**Hogwarts**

"I have another batch of heartburn gum brewing, how are the other candies holding out?" asked Severus as he watched the twins working on their order forms for the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Fred and George both looked up at the little boy and said "Great lot of orders, we will need new batches of everything.'

"Fine, sounds good to me. I have plenty of time in the afternoons to brew." Severus told them. "Right now I have some Occlumency lessons to teach the trio."

"How are they doing?" asked Fred "there hasn't really been much time with everything going on."

"With any luck we may be able to avert a disaster, then again we may end up in trouble." answered Severus.

"Harry just keeps being distracted too easily, I would stake my chances on Hermione or Ron being able to occlude their minds first."

"It's only been a few months."

"Harry can be stubborn, when he want's to be."

"We're sure he knows how important it is."

"He'll get it right eventually."

"He better." Severus said shortly as he strode off to find the trio.

**Riddle House **

"_CRUCIO"_ Robert Lestrange quivered in agony for 30 seconds, as the painful curse tore into him, "_CRUCIO"_ screamed Voldemort as he aimed towards Macnair, and again he screamed out the curse which struck Peter Pettigrew, who screamed in agony. Everyone else tried to be inconspicuous as the Dark Lord threw his massive temper tantrum.

"MALFOY."

Lucius winced as his name was screamed and he slipped up front and knelt down. "Yes, my Lord." he said as he stared down at the ground.

"Has your son found a way to deal with that brat yet?"

"He has a plan, my lord." Lucius told him as he stood up and looked Voldemort in the eyes. "He knows he will be rewarded with early entry into your service."

"Good, then lets say the last week, no the first day of the New Year will be perfect for him to become mine." Voldemort said with a terrible happiness. "You will notify him of my decision."

"Yes sir." Malfoy backed away slowly with his head bowed. "Thank you, sir."

"If he fails, I expect you to bring him here for an appropriate punishment." Ordered Voldemort. "Then I will brand him as my own."

**12 Grimmauld Place**

The group was gathered once again around the kitchen table. The small gumballs were set down and studied in depth by each of them.

Albus instructed each of them to keep the one they were given in a safe place upon their persons. In fact they should have a special pouch for it so they don't mistake it for Droobles Best Blowing Gum. That would be a tragedy.

Alastor grunted and placed the small ball into a small pouch, into which he also put a piece of shiny paper in. The other members of the order followed his lead.

"Albus if it is as you say it is with young Malfoy, do you think it is safe to allow him to leave Hogwarts for the holidays?" asked Molly. "If the boy is in danger..."

"He has been in danger all his life, even when he wasn't aware he was." said Albus. "If it wasn't for Severus, I don't think the boy would have resisted his planned future."

"I was just thinking..." Molly paused as she thought. "Who will be keeping able to keep him safe if he is at Malfoy Manor and his father decides to take him to Voldemort? "

Albus sighed and told her "There is a danger, hopefully the boy will find out when he is to be taken. We can then make sure he disappears before that time."

"That is _if _he really does mean what he says he wishes to do." growled Alastor. "I for one believe in caution when it comes to Malfoy. If you do bring him here I would advise constant vigilance to make sure he has no way of betraying the Order."

Sirius barked with mirthless laughter. " Thanks for reminding us Moody, I agree up to a point, if the boy really is willing to give up his pampered lifestyle, I think treating him like a prisoner will definitely convince him he made a mistake and we will have a problem."

"But what do you suggest Sirius?" asked Minerva. " He knows our twerps real identity and I do believe he is being truthful in that he is scared of his father."

"That is probably true, Lucius is a fanatic when it comes to making sure Draco believes in everything he wants him to believe in. I think Draco is a lot like our twerp and needs a chance to be a child, and not a replica of his father." said Arthur.

"Still, he must know that it will take time before he will be fully trusted." commented Tonks.

"He knows that Tonks, He said he didn't expect anyone to believe him at first, he just wishes a chance to prove himself to us." answered Albus. "Do we agree to take the chance?"

"Aye." said Mundungus. "I think so, after all I don't think any of us want to have Voldemort finding out that the twerp is none other than Severus Snape."

"I expect him to be strictly supervised, Sirius." grumbled Alastor. "At least till we are positively sure of his intentions, I have come to like the twerp too much to expose him to any more danger than necessary."

The decision was made for good or bad, Draco was going to get a chance.

"Alastor, I would like to discuss the Defense Against The Dark Arts position with you. I know it is already three months into the year." said Albus seriously. "But that Umbridge woman has not allowed the children to use any magic or practice any skills, she quoted Ministry policies."

"You wish me to use a practical approach to teaching." answered Alastor.

**Hogwarts**

The trio and Severus had been on the seventh floor in the room of requirement practicing Occlumency. It was an intense hour that found Harry battling the intrusions of all three opponents." He had gotten a little peeved, as he struggled against one then another, not knowing which one was going to attack next. He was never so happy as when the hour ended and they left the room to head back to the dormitory.

"I guess with Umbridge gone there will be no Defense Against The Dark Arts classes." sighed Hermione as they trudged down the corridor and headed towards the stairs. They moved quickly and were able to get onto the stairway before it moved. They jumped two stairs that disappeared then waited.

"What are you complaining about Hermione? You didn't care for the way she was teaching it to begin with.' exclaimed Harry. "It was a sheer waste of time with no magic allowed."

"I admit the way she taught was rubbish, but I wonder if there is any chance that someone who knows what they are doing will be found?" said Hermione hopefully. "I really do wish to be able to defend myself with confidence.'

"I doubt, that you will find yourself in a situation where you are unable to defend yourself." Severus said. "You probably found a few books in the library and memorized everything you could find."

"Well I could have sworn I saw you there too Twerp, you don't even take classes." Hermione whipped back at him.

"I didn't take classes because I was advised to stay as far away from Umbridge as I could by Albus." explained Severus.

"A lot of good that did." said Ron. "She got to you anyway."

"Moot point, at least I didn't look for trouble." snapped Severus. "Anyway she is not here now and if Albus does find someone for the position, I don't mind looking in on a class or two."

"We better get a move on, I still need to finish my homework." Harry grumbled. "The twins weren't kidding about all the work we have to do to prepare for our Owls."

The fat lady was admiring herself in a mirror when they got to the portrait. "_Mimbulus mimbletonia," _said Hermione.

"Correct." the Fat Lady said and her portrait swung open to allow them into the common room.


	35. DADA and Quidditch

Chapter 35- DADA and Quidditch.

Time moved on swiftly as everyone was concentrating on school assignments, Quidditch and the other incidentals of life at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore once again blocked the Ministry of Magic from interfering with the teaching of DADA lessons. Cornelius Fudge was furious as he declared in the Daily Prophet that it was unnecessary for the young to be taught how to defend themselves against He-Who- should-Not-Be Named, as there was no real proof that he was back, just the demented ravings of an old wizard and that of a teenage boy, namely Harry Potter."

There were a few protests from some parents but the children themselves insisted to their parents that they would rather be taught the skills, just in case, as it was better to be prepared for trouble than not.

It had been a surprise to everyone to see that the real Mad-eye Moody had decided to take up the offer of the DADA position, He certainly made the classes more interesting as he demonstrated each curse and counter-curse, using spiders for demonstration purposes. Ron wasn't too thrilled with the idea of having such creatures crawling around, especially near him. Mad-eye was gruff and insistent that each student learned how to defend himself or herself. The first classes were more or less reviewing what was learned the year before when Barty Crouch Jr. had poly-juiced himself as Moody.

"Perseus." roared Mad-eye. "What are the Dark Arts?"

"The Dark Arts are known as the magic that is devoted to doing others harm." Severus explained as he glared at an amused Moody, for calling him by that name.

"Correct, by what means do Dark wizards accomplish this task they set for themselves. Miss Granger?"

There are the three unforgivable's."

"Yes, Yes. I know all of you are familiar with them, I believe you learned all about them in last years classes." Mad-eye said with a grimace. "Review them please."

"The imperious curse, used to control another person, Cruciatus curse for torturing someone with immense pain, then finally, the worst," Hermiones voice dropped to a whisper, "the _Avada Kedavra. _The killing curse._"_

Mad-Eye nodded "Right, and as for the last one there is no counter curse or way of blocking it. You must be alert and prepared. There are other methods used to harm others that you need to defend yourself against. Which though they may not be unforgivable, can be harmful, Malfoy?"

Draco was startled at being called on but he gathered his thought s quickly and said, "The art of animating the dead and sending them to attack the living."

"_Right_, Necromancy is the proper name for raising the dead." Mad-Eye paused and smirked. "Calling on the Dead or disturbing the dead is considered immoral and despicable. It is not considered an unforgivable because sometimes there are those who raise the dead for purposes of divination."

The class groaned as they thought of Trelawney who was always predicting dire disasters happening to various students.

Mad-Eye chuckled and his scarred and twisted face was looking more distorted as he said, "Well I don't think Trelawney would go that far, I believe she prefers crystal-ball gazing and tea-leaf reading. I suspect astrology is more her line than talking to corpses." Mad-Eye Moody was enjoying himself as he growled, "So what kind of Defense do we need to learn first, Okay Twerp, tell us."

Severus explained quickly, " We should start with the basic expelliarmus charm till everyone gets it right then, shield charms and countercurses. "

Moody had a lopsided sneer form across his face, which passed as a smile and said, "Sounds like a fair enough start."

"We should also learn non-verbal spells which will not be easy for those who can't concentrate and use their mind power." Severus said with a slight sarcastic tone.

Moody shook his head at the little boy and said with a touch of humor. "Well, I guess those who have problems can come to you for help Twerp, you have a great talent for using non-verbal's."

Moody also slipped in a little history of the war into his lessons, and managed with a little sublimity, cause some doubts in the minds of those whose relatives were followers of Voldemort without actually saying anything that would draw attention to the fact he was trying to influence them.

On top of everything else a defense club was formed with the blessings of Moody and Dumbledore It didn't hurt to have those who wished to become more proficient in their defense skills practice. The Twerp was able to join in as he was very good at non-verbal spells. As the Trio could tell anyone, Twerp really knew how to use them to his advantage.

Time moved on swiftly as everyone was concentrating on school assignments, Quidditch and the other incidentals of life at Hogwarts.

Draco's face was paler than usual when he read the contents within a letter he had just received by Owl post, the one he did not wish to receive. His fears were to be realized. He had to decide what to do about his father ordering him to take the dark mark on the New Year. He looked over at the Head table where Dumbledore was conversing with Professor McGonnagal and the 'not so'' new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Mad-eye Moody.

The Headmaster sensed that Draco was looking towards him with a silent yet very real desperation. Dumbledore moved and his eyes casually glanced over the students gathered around the tables then gave a quick imperceptible nod towards Draco as he signalled that he understood. Draco folded the letter and placed it into his robe pocket and pretended nothing was out of the ordinary while listening to Crabbe and Goyle chatter away as they chowed down on the delicacies in front of them.

Draco sat down on the chair offered by the headmaster, he handed the letter over and waited for the old wizards response, the direction of Draco's life was heading now hinged on this moment. It was now only one week until Christmas. The headmaster read the letter and frowned, Draco felt his heart pound within his chest as he waited. Behind him he heard a familiar grumble as Mad-eye Moody stomped into the room with his staff thumping the floor every so often.

"I wondered when you would be showing up Professor Moody." said the Headmaster. "I didn't think you would have missed hearing what Mr. Malfoy has to say.'

"That bad, eh?" Moody said as he lowered his bulk into the chair beside Draco. His magical Eye turned in his head and watched the boy who was sitting silently and expectantly. "May I see this letter." Draco nodded as the Headmaster handed it over to Moody.

"Well, well, he isn't very happy with what he believes is your carelessness in getting rid of our twerp now, is he?" He read a little further down, "He really is a cold hearted b---d, expecting his only son to murder a child then take the dark mark...on New Years Day." His eyes glittered as he read. "Now that would put a crimp in the holidays for sure."

"Y-Yes sir." replied Draco. "I know I can't harm the twerp, and I don't know how I can convince my father that it would not be necessary to kill him."

"Your father chooses to turn you into a dark wizard by forcing you to kill an innocent. I ask you this once and once only. Are you willing to throw away everything you have known to avoid this path.?"

"Yes sir." Draco said firmly. He looked squarely at the misshapen face face of Alastor Moody.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Christmas is going to be here soon Twerp." said Ron excitedly, "I am looking forward to the holidays."

"Same here." Hermione said with a cheerful expression spreading across her normally serious face.

Severus face was like a mask, he showed no signs of what he was thinking when, in fact he was more pensive as the season got closer. He didn't like Christmas with all the fights and screaming that he remembered happening. It was a season that made him feel more alienated than ever. He looked blankly down at the parchment he was writing on and set his quill down. It was hard enough to adjust to being a child again as he was unable to act his age. Harry noticed the stillness of the little boy and wondered. He stood beside Severus and unconsciously

rubbed the side of his nose with his forefinger as he thought.

He sat beside Severus and asked quietly, "Twerp, you don't like Christmas very well, do you?" he whispered "I never enjoyed it myself till I came to Hogwarts myself.'

Severus gave him a silent undecipherable look, then picked the quill back up,and went back to writing a three foot essay on the difficulties encountered when trying to vanish creatures like a hippogriff as compared to a smaller creature such as a mouse or an invertebrate. He had been very busy with some fifth year work since the day they had drove Umbridge out of Hogwarts with the pranks. He didn't want any howlers sent to him for slacking off due to pranking, especially from Molly. Severus sighed as he stared at his parchment, knowing that Molly would blow up anyway if she actually realized how much work he was doing. Ron was excited about a stupid holiday that meant fighting and constant bickering...at least that was how he remembered the season. Without his parents though, it just might be a better year. He turned around and thinking of what Harry just said; wondered if he had the same sort of experiences.Harry cgave him a small grin and ruffling his hair walked off to speak to Hermione and Ron.

Severus thought how Harry was doing much better at Occlumencly and had almost mastered the technique for closing off his mind and pushing intruders out. As far as Severus was concerned, it was about time too. He wondered how much longer he would have had to put up with Harry's apparent reluctance to work harder on Occlumency before he himself gave up.

At times he could swear it was easier to teach Ron Weasley how to Occlude his mind than it was to teach Harry. Hermione was already ahead of the boys, which didn't surprise Severus, after all she was the brightest witch of her generation. Severus grinned as he thought of how easy it was to get her furious with him when he called her a walking library.

The last Quidditch game before the holidays was upon them. The game was between Griffindor and Slytherin .Severus was watching the game from the stands high above the pitch. It was difficult to see all of what was going on without binoculars, but Severus didn't care as he watched both teams while he leaned against the wooden barrier that kept everyone from falling to the distant ground. Montague and Angelia shook hands as they glared, daring the other to start something. Madame hooch Blew her whistle and the game began.

Draco and Harry were facing each other, each high above the other players, with a determination to be the first to catch the snitch. They kept circling each other and the pitch, looking for a glimpse of the golden snitch. It was being particularily difficult to spot as it zigged and zagged around the goalposts and hovering near the spectators and disappeared again. The roars of encouragement and cheers from the spectators in the stands were intense as the game progressed. The beaters from each team slammed the bludgers away from teammates with a vengeance and the keepers were hard pressed to keep the Quaffle from passing through the three rings.Ron was not very well coordinated it seemed as a keeper but he kept plugging away , trying to

The score was 30/20 in favour of the Slytherin team and the main action was near the Griffindor Rings as the Quaffle was in the possession of the Slytherin team.

Both seekers spotted the snitch at the same time, shimmering at the top of the Griffindor Goalposts, and each of them forced their brooms into a burst of speed as they sped towards the fast moving snitch.

Harry caught the snitch just a second before Draco who then pulled up on his broom and moved away. Amidst the cheers and pandemonium from the crowd, there was a sharp retort of wood cracking apart. Everyone shared a gasp of horror as a scream vibrated in the suddenly stilled air. Part of the barrier in front of the Twerp gave way surprising everyone. For a bare second Severus teetered on the edge then disappeared over the edge. The students around him tried to catch him before he fell but missed. As they scrambled for their wands, Severus managed to pull his own wand out of the sleeve of his robe, and pointing it towards himself, he cast the charm "**_Wingardium Leviosa."_**

At that moment Draco, who spotted the twerp teetering on the edge, turned his broom, then flew towards the child and caught him about fifteen feet away from the ground. Harry, Ron and the twins noticed just seconds after Draco and sped towards the child but Draco got to him first.

Draco held Twerp close with one arm as he guided his broom down to the ground with the other. The stunned crowd was silent for a short second or two, and then cheered even louder for Draco and the twerp who was nestled in Draco's arms. Draco was thankful he was able to save the twerp but he also had a sinking feeling that he was in a lot of trouble from his father who had glared at him from the Slytherin stand. Draco ignored his father's glare as he cuddled the small boy.

Harry had the snitch, which gave Griffindor the game, but somehow, Draco thought he had won a greater prize.

Severus was shaken up a little but he was safe. "Thanks Draco." he whispered. "You could have let me fall and your father would have been pleased."

Draco whispered back as he glanced up towards the Slytherin stands. "I couldn't let that happen Twerp even if my father does punish me."

"It would be a mark against his honour if he does." remarked Severus. He looked up at the stand where the shattered boards hung loosely. "I wonder how that happened."

Draco looked back up towards the Slytherin stands and said doubtfully. "I don't know Twerp, I really don't know."

Professor Dumbledore and McGonnagal came down to the field from the Griffindor stands along with Madmae Pomfrey, adrenaline coursed through their veins as they raced towards the boys.

"Thank Merlin you are all right." panted McGonnagall when she stopped. "That was very quick thinking Malfoy, on your part."

"Yes, I agree." said the Headmaster. "I believe that one hundred points should be awarded to Slytherin for saving the twerp from severe injury or possible loss of life." He said as he gently took Severus from Draco and held him close.

"Thank you sir." Draco replied as Madame Pomfrey checked her little twerp over quickly. "He is fine Albus, as far as I can tell." She said with relief.

The other Quidditch players landed nearby. Harry stepped forward to talk to Draco.

"I may have got the snitch, but I think you made the better save." said Harry, as everyone cheered.

Lucius was furious; He glared at his son who was standing on the ground with that brat. The child was too much like that traitor Snape. He watched the scene with anger simmering just below the surface. He must be patient he reminded himself, The Holidays were soon upon them and he would then be able to deal with his son without interference. He did not want the Dark Lord to think that he would allow his son to defy him.

The stands cleared out quickly and everyone made their way back to the castle where Professor Dumbledore requested Filch to have every inch of the stands checked over for wear and tear, The house elves who were assigned to help him would look for any signs of magical tampering. Filch agreed as he was shaken when he was told of what had taken place.

Harry, Ron and the twins all apologized to Twerp for not being there when he needed them. He told them to not worry about that now as they had some work to do before going home for the holidays. Molly had insisted that they all gather together at 12 Grimmauld Place this year since Sirius was still wanted by the Ministry, despite the differences between Molly and Sirius especially over Harry.

Draco met his father who gave him a wallop with the Tip of the snake headed cane he carried across his back. "I am ashamed of you." He hissed, "Letting that lousy half blood get the snitch and then saving that child. I had hoped you would have realized how fortunate that accident was, but no, you had to act like a Griffindor and save the brat." He pushed Draco back with the tip of his cane. "I will deal with you later, when you arrive back at the Manor." He strode off leaving Draco standing alone. Draco said softly to no one in particular." It was the right and honorable thing to do."

Draco stood still while watching his Father stride off towards the gates and beyond, before disapparating away. His fists were clenched at his sides as he fought to keep his emotions under control.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Alastor Moody and a tall gangly figure dressed in Black had heard every word Lucius had said.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Christmas season was near. The lake was frozen solid and the castle was coated with the white powdered snow, the grounds were thickly covered and shining also, with ice coating the trees and Hagrids hut. The entire castle windows were coated with patterns and designs that Jack Frost himself painted during the night. The air was crisp and clear. The snow and ice glittered in the light of the rising sun. In mere hours almost everyone would be heading to his or her homes for Christmas.

All the fires were roaring in each of the fireplaces, keeping the chilling cold away that was creeping around the draughty corridors. The Ghosts were floating around singing the songs that they used to sing when they were alive.Hagrid had brought in the extra large Christmas trees to decorate the Great Hall. Filius had charmed all the ornaments, which consisted of stars, moons and figures of magical creatures to attach themselves to the trees. Garlands completed the effects. Bright wreaths decorated the walls of the Great hall with festive garlands linking each of the together.

Draco and Severus both dreaded the season this year. One because he knew if help didn't come soon, he would return to Hogwarts with the Dark Mark burned into his forearm, and the other just didn't have any happy memories of past Christmases to expect this one to be much different. He didn't care about getting presents, all

he hoped for was a peaceful week with no fighting and screaming. He shuddered as he remembered some of the Christmas time battles his parents had.

Hermione was packed and looking forward to seeing her parents for the Christmas break, as they were looking forward to seeing her. Harry was staying with Sirius and the Weasleys, as was Severus at 12 Grimmauld Place.

The Hogwarts Express was waiting at the Hogsmeade station for all those who were heading home for the holidays, At the castle, everyone was having their last breakfast at Hogwarts before they headed outside to climb into the carriages that were being made ready to take them to the station.


	36. Draco Mysteriously disappears

Chapter 36 -Draco Mysteriously Disappears

"Twerp, You got everything packed that you are going to take back with you?" Fred questioned the twerp as he and George packed the stuff they were bringing with them and sorted out, what was left of the candy kits and packed them away. "Once we are in the carriage and on our way it will be too late to gather anything you left behind."

"I'm sure." Severus said quietly. "I have very little to pack." His mouth twitched into a half smile as he closed and locked his small traveling trunk. "I suppose we will be met by your Mom at Kings Cross?"

"Oh more than likely, we just hope she forgot her plans to yell at us for those pranks at Halloween.

"Yeah, she does have a tendency to get louder, the more angry she gets."

"And the Longer she waits, makes her even more terrifying when she does start."

Severus stared at the twins in horror. If they were telling him the truth his hopeful expectations for a nice quiet Christmas was shot. His eyes narrowed as he suspected the boys were just trying to get him going and he was not going to put up with it.

"Hey, we are only joking with you." said the twins as they noticed his smouldering look, "Mom won't be that bad...we hope."

Severus threw a look of annoyance towards the twins as he double-checked his little trunk, before dragging it out and down the stairs.

Hermione had been waiting down in the common room ready to leave, as the twins and Severus came down. Harry and Ron were not far behind them.

"Is Bill coming too?" asked Ron.

"Of course he is, he promised Mom that he would baby-sit the Twerp."

Severus glared at George. "He isn't babysitting, as you so delicately put it, he is riding herd on all three of us."

"Me think the twerp is right bro."

"Yeah, I think Mom is not trusting us."

"Honestly, you would think we were untrustworthy or something."

"More like she has a slight issue about our twerp's little inventions."

"Hey guys, you helped too." snapped Severus whose nerves were tingling. "Personally I would have preferred to stay alone here at the school than listen to adults arguing and fighting during the so called happy holiday."

"What are you talking about twerp? Mom might blow off steam now and then, but she does love us all so, even you for some odd unfathomable reason." Ron told him. "It's not that bad, She will be very happy to have all of us home, together for Christmas."

Severus sighed as they walked out of the common room. They said Merry Christmas to the fat lady and her friend Vi who had come over for a fine Christmas chat and celebration of their own. Then down the stairs, across the corridor to the entrance where the carriages were lined up ready for departure.

Professors, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick along with Madame Pomfrey were on hand to wish the small group a safe journey and promised to pop in to visit over the holidays.

"Goodness, what a face Twerp, don't tell me your not excited about going home." Poppy said as she felt his forehead and brushed his hair back.

"Not too anxious." he replied truthfully. "I will enjoy seeing everyone again but Christmas..."

Severus rearranged his facial features into a half smile. Dumbledore almost frowned as he noticed that Severus was acting more like his adult self when he mentioned Christmas. He knelt down and with one arm around the boy's shoulder told him. "Time will fly by and you will be back with us, enjoy your Christmas holidays."

Severus gave him an odd look and nodded slowly. Dumbledore was a little worried about the boys' attitude towards Christmas and fervently hoped that once Severus got on the train headed back to see Molly and the rest of the family, he would come to relax and enjoy the holidays.

Both McGonagall and Flitwick hugged the boy and bade him a happy holiday. Severus's eyebrow rose slightly and he got into the carriage with the trio and Bill who promised to look after the twerp on the train.

"Confound it Twerp, what the hell have you got in your pocket, its poking me." yelped Ron as he felt a sudden jab in his side.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a box that had a closed vial of swirling fluid that he had mixed up the night before carefully packing it in a soft yet protective material. He pulled the vial out and studied it in the light. He gave Ron a glance, then with a sneaky grin said. "Sorry Ron, I forgot I had it in my pocket, luckily it didn't break."

Ron eyed the vial nervously as he asked, "What and why is it lucky that it didn't break., or should I dare ask?"

Severus shrugged as he placed it in the chest pocket of his shirt. "It's just a sample of something I had been experimenting with."

"Twerp, I hope it is innocuous, you don't want mom to tear into you as soon as we get home." said Bill warningly. "But I am curious, what is it?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders and told him. "It's really not much yet, It is a drink that I was working on for the deluxe candy kit."

"Uh, oh, what is it supposed to do?" asked a now very cautious Ron. He eyed the swirling fluid with an air of distrust.

Severus put on his most innocent look as he replied, "it's nothing really, It is supposed to make the person who drinks it see things like flying mermaids and swimming dragons."

"What! Mermaids don't fly and dragons don't swim either." Ron told him firmly. 

Severus gave him an exasperated look. "Of course they don't, it just makes the person think they see them doing things they cannot do."

"Bill laughed, "Hallucinations, is what I think you mean, I hope it isn't addictive."

"No, there is nothing in the mix to do that. It is just temporary. It is similar to the stuff that made Umbridge see dead students, only this is a flavoured drink. This is only one flavour..."

Draco's nerves were jumpy as he made his way to the carriages, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him as per normal for them. He was feeling stressed with the knowledge that within a few hours he would be home at Malfoy Manor, and his Father would most definitely make him wish he were never born. He dreaded to think what would happen to him when his father dragged him in front of the Dark Lord.

He climbed into a carriage with Crabbe and Goyle, in just a few minutes they would be heading down to Hogsmeade station and then once on the train, Draco figured he could count his days as a free wizard over. He knew down deep that he was a fool to believe that the Order would save him. Yet he had a thin slice of hope still fluttering around inside him.

"Merry Christmas." yelled a few students to friends who were staying behind at the school for the holidays as they left the castle. The few stragglers climbed into their carriages and then the procession left the grounds and headed to the station where the Hogwarts train sat calmly belching out puffs of smoke.

The happy students and staff who where going on the train, carried parcels and smaller trunks into the compartments while any larger trunks were placed in the baggage car. The trio found themselves together in a compartment with Ginny and Neville Longbottom. Severus looked up at Bill who guided him to their compartment. Bill asked him if he would rather be sitting with Harry's crew. Severus said, "No, I'll be fine here."

He then got up on one of the seats and opened up a book, which he read silently. Bill sat down beside him and unfolded a copy of the Daily Prophet. The twins came barrelling in with Lee Jordan and sat down across from Bill and Severus.

"How is the new experiment coming along? Asked Lee as Bill groaned. The twins grinned evilly as Severus brought out the box with the vial in it and showed them."

"Too bad Umbridge wasn't around to test it out for us." said George.

"I guess we will have to test it on ourselves like we normally do." said Fred.

"It should work guys, I found it in the book Bill gave me." Severus smirked as he snuck a quick peek at Bill's horrified face. "I just gave the formula a little tweak here and there."

George and Fred grinned, "Great, we'll get working on the new packaging when we get home."

Draco walked onto the train with Crabbe and Goyle close behind him. He chatted with Montague and Blaise before heading to his favourite compartment with Crabbe and Goyle following him like double shadows.

He opened the door and as the three of them crowded in and shut it, they noticed a cloaked man sitting and leaning back on one of the seats, He looked to be sleeping with his arms folded across his thin chest and his long legs stretched out before him. The boys looked at each other, puzzled, as they sat down across from him.

After the train started to move the man stirred and opened his eyes and glared at the three boys who sat across from him. A twisted grimace graced the thin lips of the dark cloaked man as he magically sealed the carriage so the doors would not open and no sound would leak out.. The jaws of Crabbe and Golyle both dropped in shock

"Wha, what i-is going on? Cried out Draco as he stared at the cold dark eyes of the sallow faced man sitting across from him and his companions.

Crabbe and Goyle were ignored as the man glared at young Malfoy. "The precious son of Lucius Malfoy, the only heir to the Malfoy fortunes." The wand held steady, "I fear your journey to soon be at an end."

"My journey?" Draco replied with a faint shudder in his voice. "What do you mean? There is no way off the train while it moves."

"There is a way, once the train slows down to head into Kings Cross. The wards are weakened, and we can leave."

"My Father will be angry for sure, once he finds out you kidnapped me." exclaimed Draco who looked nervously at Crabbe and Goyle whose facial expressions were frozen with fear.

The man smiled grimly, "Foolish boy, do you think I wouldn't know what goes on inside that simple head of yours?"

He turned around gracefully and pointed his wand at Crabbe and Goyle. "**Petrificus Totalus**." he said in quick succession then wiped out their memory of seeing him, then cast a confundus charm to make them believe that they saw Draco with them the whole time they were on the train.

"Now that the witnesses are safely out of the way, I will ask you. Do you still wish to avoid taking the dark mark?"He snapped.

Draco's eyes widened as he stammered with confusion. "I d-do, how did you know? I mean who are you?"

"You don't recognize me boy?" The man asked softly and silkily. "For now I am Severus Snape, that is all you need to know."

"I know that you are not, really..." stated Draco nervously. "The twerp is the real Severus Snape."

The man took a flask out of his cloak pocket and took a swallow of what it contained. He made a face as he closed the flask and placed it back in his pocket.

"Poly-juice! Of course, you were sent by Dumbledore." exclaimed Draco who felt like a large weight had been removed from him. " I understand."

"Good, about time you figured it out." commented the man as he shook his head. "For a minute I wondered if your brain was affected by the company you keep."

Draco looked at his two companions, who were dozing peacefully. "They will be all right, won't they?" he asked looked up at the Wizard who was now standing close by him.

The man put his wand away and held Draco's shoulder, "They will be fine, and with no memory of me being here, just you and them. I would have obliviated them, but I don't think they have many brain cells left between them." He chuckled grimly. "Now that those two are out for a nap, are you ready to vanish from sight?"

Draco exclaimed, "From the train? I thought it was like Hogwarts, no apparating "

The dark man laughed. "Don't worry just hold on and we will be gone." With that assurance, Draco held on tightly as they disapparated.

A few minutes later both, Crabbe and Goyle stirred, and looked at each other. "Where is Draco?" asked Goyle. "He wouldn't leave without us."

Crabbe shrugged. "Probably went to the loo or something, He'll be back."

The train whistle sounded as the station for nine and three-quarters came into view. That was the signal for everyone to be ready for disembarking.

Bill watched Severus who had said very little to anybody during the train ride. His silence bothered Bill a little as he had thought the child had started to become more sociable in the last few months.

"Hey Twerp, we are nearly at the station." Bill commented as he stood up and got down the small trunk and his knapsack. He then set back down and waited for the train to come to a full stop. "Lets hurry on, I'm sure Mom is getting very excited at having her brood home." Bill gave Severus his knapsack to carry as he took the small trunk.

It was a very cheerful yet frantic time as everyone gathered his or her belongings and their familiars. Parents and siblings met the students as they stepped off the train and left the platform cheerfully yelling at each other to Owl during the holidays and traditional greetings of Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays were heard throughout.

On the platform Arthur and Molly was waiting for their family with barely concealed excitement. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione got off the train first, and then the twins came off with Bill and Severus. Molly hurried forward and hugged each member of her little family tightly. Hermione and Harry were hugged also, and then Molly looked Severus over, a slightly worried frown on her face, which cleared up as she found him to be whole and healthy. She then gathered him up in her arms and hugged him as he wiggled to get free.

"Not to be pushy or anything Mom, but don't you think we better get moving?" asked Bill who was still holding onto the little trunk.

Lucius watched them with apparent disinterest as Narcissa and he waited and wondered where their son was. Lucius frowned when Molly cuddled the small boy that Draco was supposed to dispose of but didn't. Seeing the small child and the reception he received, Narcissa was too concerned with finding Draco to care about some insignificant brat that the blood traitors were harbouring.

The crowds thinned out and Narcissia asked Lucius if he thought Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts without notifying them.

Lucius snapped back at her. "He better not have, he knows we expected him to come home."

Narcissia and Lucius Malfoy enquired, of the train conductor if he had noticed Draco Malfoy was on the train."

The conductor thought a moment and said. "Yes, I did. Hasn't he come off the train yet?"

"Obviously not." Lucius said dryly. "Otherwise we wouldn't be standing here asking you if he was on the train."

Ron noticed the Malfoys still standing on the platform as Molly was fussing over the twerp. He wondered idly why Draco wasn't with them. He nudged Harry and whispered "Looks like their little golden boy hasn't quite made it off the train."

"That sounds like news Ron! Better tell the Daily Prophet that Malfoys' little boy was the last off the train instead of the first." Harry replied sarcastically.

Ron smirked as they walked towards the barrier that Molly, Arthur, Bill and the twins along with Severus had already passed through.

Hermione's forehead furrowed as she looked back at the train out of curiosity, "That is a little odd, there's Crabbe and Goyle just getting off the train, and they are by themselves."

"They are on their own? That's a first." commented Ginny. "I wonder how Draco managed to dump them."

They didn't say anything else as they took their turns to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle were met by their parents who asked where Draco was and they both looked back at the train then shrugged their shoulders with bewilderment as they said, "Dunno, he was walking behind us, didn't he get off the train?" They looked around at Lucius and Narcissa who had approached them and heard the boys.

Lucius blew and roared. "_Then we better make a coach to coach search of the train._" Indignation and frustration flashed in Lucius's eyes, as there was panic in Narcissas.

**Hogwarts**

The investigation by Filch and his team of house elves into the broken barrier had brought up some interesting facts. One was that the boards did not weaken and break on their own, neither were they tampered with physically. That meant someone used magic to weaken and cause the boards to splinter and break away. If Severus hadn't managed to cast the Wingardium Leviosaand Malfoys' boy Draco hadn't caught the boy and brought him safely down to the ground..." The Headmaster shuddered at the thought. He was pretty sure that Lucius had not expected his son to save Severus. He seemed to be very much out of sorts with the boy according to Alastor.

Professor Dumbledore suspected Lucius Malfoy had either done the deed or bribed someone. It would be hard to prove it though. Knowing Lucius. He would grease the palms of the Minister of Magic with quite a few galleons, to make sure his tracks were covered up. Fudge was not above taking a bribe, especially from the likes of Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore sighed as he thought of telling Severus he was not to come back to Hogwarts after the holidays, but that would be a great disappointment to both the boy and himself. Harry was doing much better with Occlumency, thanks to Severus and his sneaky idea of giving Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger lessons along with him. He had a long way to go though before he would be at ease and be able to block Voldemort from his mind.

**12 Grimmauld Place.**

The entire Weasley family was to be at 12 Grimmauld Place for Christmas, along with Severus. It was going to be the first time in years that Sirius was able to enjoy himself. He worked hard at making the place sparkle, with Molly's help when she could spare the time and he pushed Kreacher into doing his bit, though the little house-elf complained the whole time. He decorated the now bright drawing room with a large tree covered with ornaments of green and silver that his mother had on the tree when he was younger, that should please the little twerp and also ornaments of red and gold were added for Griffindor. Some of them were animated as snakes wiggled around staffs of silver and flicked their little tongues out. The Lions stalked around the tree roaring out greetings when anybody got close. The little crystal creature figurines scattered thought the tree glinted as they reflected the light. Holly was draped around the doorframes and cedar branches across the fireplace mantle. The little flecks of snow drifting down from the ceiling over the tree looked very realistic to Sirius as he watched the magical snow and icicles clinging to the tree branches.

He was expecting a new guest to come today, and had promised to greet him civilly. Alastor had told him to expect the boy before the Hogwarts train arrived at the station. It wasn't too long after Sirius left the drawing room for the kitchen, to check the meal Molly had started before she and Arthur left for the station, that Draco Malfoy stepped through the front door with the man who was posing as Snape. Sirius fought down the urge to ask him who he really was. Draco looked somewhat shook up as he gazed at Sirius Black. The pseudo-Snape rested a reassuring hand upon Draco's shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy, welcome to my humble home" Sirius said as he reached his hand out in greeting. "You certainly have changed over the last few years, I would have never thought that you would turn your back on your family."

"I never really thought out the consequences of following my fathers footsteps in the service of the Dark Lord before," answered Draco.

Sirius gave Draco an odd look of suspicion that passed quickly and mentioned carefully, "You know, I have always understood that only the followers of Voldemort call him the Dark Lord."

Draco winced and said, "Sorry, my father always told me to call his master by that name."

Sirius then smiled as he motioned for the boy and the pseudo-Snape to follow him into the kitchen. "I was planning to have a hot drink, come join me while we wait for the others to come." He paused "Er you coming Snape?"

"Sure I could do with a hot drink, I suspect those two thick headed dunderheads will be telling Draco's parents that he was coming off the train right behind them, about now." He smirked and his eyes glinted as they walked into the kitchen where a tantalizing scent of Molly's home cooking was filling the air. Sirius sniffed and said, "I wish they would get home soon, that scent is making my stomach rumble.

Draco wondered what the Daily Prophet would have to say about his disappearance, after all how many students had managed to vanish on a still moving train, especially the Hogwarts Express.


	37. understandings

Chapter 37-Understandings

It was obvious to both men that Darco was in fear of his father. He had a furtiveness and reticence to say too much about his life, but what little he said was shocking enough to make the unspoken stories unspeakable. With carefully chosen questions and carefully modulated voice the Adult Snape was able to drag out bits and pieces of Draco's shattered existence, proving that the pampered prince was indeed an abused and lonely child, Living a sad and cold existence even with everything money could buy.

"I wish to restore the honour of my family name," Draco told Sirius as they took time before everyone gathered around, to create an understanding between them. " I know It will mean my being disowned and becoming as poor or poorer than a Weasley, but is it worth betraying Snape who is no longer an adult? I don't want to take the dark mark or follow the dark Lord. He paused as he felt two sets of eyes upon him. Sirius and the adult Snape where both listening to him, for the most part in silence as they knew he had to talk his way through his thoughts. "My life is over as a Malfoy, father will have me murdered for betraying his name and making him look bad in front of the Dark Lord.". He stopped talking for a minute then said softly with an anguished tone "Do you understand what I am saying?" Draco asked them with some confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes Draco, I believe we do have an understanding of what you mean." said the adult Snape firmly,. "You are not responsible for what happens to your father, he chose his course and he must live it. You have chosen yours and are now responsible for your own future."

"Now we have hashed things out a little I hope that we can get along with each other." Sirius told him. "Of course when the others leave for school you will not be going with them. He stopped a moment to observe Draco's response, "but I am sure that once everything is going a little more smoothly, the Headmaster will make sure you get your lessons."

"Yes, I understand Sirius." replied Draco as he wrapped his hands around his cup of chocolate and looked impassively towards the animagi who had allowed him sanctuary from his family. "You know, I don't think you are anything like my Aunt Bellatrix told me you were."

"Well that is something, then again I never thought I would see the day I would have a Malfoy sitting across from me in my home either." Sirius answered cautiously, as he had a good idea as to what she told her nephew. "I never thought we would have so much in common."

Draco was startled. "We do?"

"Yes Draco, both of us chose another path than the one our family had planned out for us.'" said Sirius.

Draco nodded as he acknowledged the one deciding factor that bound them, other than blood. "You ran away, just as I have done."

Sirius smirked, "Yes I guess I did at that. I never regretted it either."

-----------------------------------------

Soon after, everyone else arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, The teens along with Severus were sent upstairs to unpack and get ready for supper. The boys stopped to look at the drawing room, which for once looked very inviting with the warm colours of Christmas covering it. Setting their belongings on the floor near the stairway, they looked all around the room.

"Sirius has been busy." Harry said with wonder as he looked over the room and its decorations.

"I suspect Mom had a lot to do with it too." Ron replied as the twins and Severus came in behind them.

"I think Sirius decorated the tree though, it has some Slytherin ornaments on it"

"They look pretty old, must have been in his family for years."

"The lions must be more recent, they are defiantly Gryffindor."

"I guess he put the old Slytherin ornaments on to please you Twerp." Harry said as he touched one of the ornaments carefully. It hissed at him and twisted its way down the silver staff it was wrapped around.

Severus bent down on his knees and looked up at the tree with dark wide eyes. He never saw such a tree before, at least none that he could remember. The trees at Hogwarts were more elegantly decorated; this one looked more like a child's tree.

"That is so sweet." Ginny gushed as she watched Severus touching the ornaments carefully, his eyes wide with wonder, as he gazed at the magical snow dusting the tree and the icicles that looked as if they formed naturally on the branches.

While the teens had fun watching the little boy inspect the tree, Sirius slipped into the room with Draco, who also looked around at the room. Draco had his arms crossed over in front of his chest, feeling a little nervous as to what everyone's reaction to his being there would be. He waited to see how long it would be before he was noticed.

"Wha-What are you doing here Draco?" Ron yelped when he turned around and looked slightly disturbed at seeing him in their midst.

Draco smirked as the other boys noticed him standing in the room watching them. Harry and the twins glanced at each other as they wondered why and how Draco came to be there.

"I think, I am watching a few Gryffindors and a little Slytherin around a rather interesting looking tree." drawled Draco as he scratched his ear. "Long time, no see squirt," He said as he looked down at the kneeling child near the tree.

"When did you get here?" asked Severus as he turned around and stood up. His dark eyes were glittering as he gazed up at the older boy.

"Gee whiz, I'd like to know how you got by your parents, did you loan him your invisibility cloak, Harry?" asked Ron as he was shocked at seeing the blond Slytherin at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"No Ron, Harry had nothing to do with me getting off the train, or bringing me here." Draco told them with amusement at Ron's dumbfounded looks ."Snape brought me here."

The boys looked at him as if he was losing his mind then they realized just who Draco was referring to.

"You mean Mad-eye's friend brought you here?" Ron said excitedly, "Did he tell you his real name?"

"He did." Draco told them with a smirk.

"He did?" asked an astonished Ron.

"Sure, he said his name was Severus Snape." Draco told them as the man himself came into the room.

Sirius and Draco l could barely contain the laughter that welled within when they witnessed the shocked look on the boys faces. The most priceless one was on the Twerps as he stared at his adult self.

"Everyone, I do believe you know Professor Severus Snape?" Sirius introduced the man while smirking, "He was most helpful in retrieving Draco for us."

"And all this time we thought the twerp was Severus Snape...the short version."

"Hey Twerp, It seems like you really have a problem."

Severus glanced over at the twins suspiciously. "Other than yourselves, what problem do I have?"

Severus stood up and walked over to where the larger version of himself stood looking very sternly down at him. He glared right back at the tall sullen man. His small face looked as antagonistic as the face of the man did.

Everyone watched the pair of them carefully as they studied each other. Their eyes were locked together, neither of them moved for what seemed like forever to the boys.

"It is rather weird to watch you pair trying to psyche each other out." mentioned Sirius jokingly as he looked from one to the other. "One would think you were related or something."

Severus finally won the contest. "Still very stubborn, ornery and annoying as ever, aren't you?" Asked the man whose eyebrows arched upwards as he looked down at the obstinate face. He then took another swig of the poly-juice potion and grimaced.

Severus smirked proudly as his eyes smoldered. He was a Slytherin!!! The man smirked back at the twerp.

Molly came in to tell everyone to get their behinds into the kitchen, supper was ready. "Even you Snape," she paused and smiled, "both Snapes, I don't want to hear any arguments." she said in a very determined way. Molly spotted the boys belongings from school still sitting at the bottom of the stairway. Slightly annoyed she put her hands on her hips and told them to first take the stuff upstairs to their rooms _now_, _then_ come to the table.

The boys did just that, Draco helped the twerp take the trunk up to his room while the others took their stuff to their own rooms. He noticed a few side glances shot at him form the Weasley boys and Ginny. He suspected they had a lot of questions for him before they would actually accept his presence among them.

Percy was a little late for supper as he had been kept busy later than usual and walked into the kitchen with the Daily Prophet. He showed them the front page with several photos splashed across it. Draco's parents. Lucius and Narcissa were standing close to each other, his arms around her shoulders, her head leaning against his chest. He read the article accompanying the photos out aloud to everyone.

**Malfoy Heir Vanishes From the Hogwarts Express**

_Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, vanished __with no evidence of foul play being involved. Ministry Aurors where sent to the scene immediately on being contacted by Mr. Malfoy Sr. when he realized the boy was not on the train after a preliminary search by the conductor, station master and himself, found ____nothing to indicate he was ever aboard. Witnesses verified that the boy was on __the train as it left Hogsmeade station._

_Hogwarts students Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe last saw their friend and fellow classmate Draco Malfoy, age fifteen, while leaving their compartment on the Hogwarts Express as it sat at platform nine and three- quarters_

_The platform has been sealed off as the investigation continues for the missing Heir. A reward of two hundred galleons is offered for ____information leading to knowledge as to how the boy vanished and his safe recovery_

Sirius snorted, "Think it's a bit late to seal off the platform now."

"So it seems." Arthur agreed as he glanced over the photos in the paper then handed it over to Draco.

"I guess there will be a lot of witches and wizards on the lookout for you Draco." said Harry. "I hope the offer of a reward doesn't tempt anybody in the order to turn you over to your father."

Draco's eyebrows rose as he saw the photos and read the article. "I guess he doesn't think I'm worth that much."

"Two hundred galleons sounds like a lot to me." said Ron "But I wouldn't turn you in for it." he added hastily as he felt his mothers eyes on him. He ducked his head and began to stuff the last of his supper into his mouth as if he was afraid the plate would be yanked out from under his nose.

"I should hope not." Molly spoke out.Her eyes flashed with indignation. "The very idea." she snapped.

The adult Snape took the paper from Draco then suddenly felt a burning sensation in his left forearm. He let the paper drop as he pulled back the sleeve of his robe and exposed the dark mark that could be clearly seen as it writhed and swelled along his forearm. His agony was apparent to everyone as his face went pale then flushed with the throbbing pain.

After a few minutes the mark faded and the pain subsided. There was sweat beads forming acros the adult Snapes brow and through clenched teeth he said. "I guess the dark lord has read the Daily Prophet, and isn't too pleased."

At the same time Harry winced as his scar started to pain him. He hoped he would not draw attention as he looked down at his plate and shut his eyes. He concentrated on blocking the pain and clearing his mind. His arm ached from the cut that Wormtail had slashed into his arm to draw the blood that brought Voldemort back. He felt the eyes of the twerp switching from the adult Snape to him as he struggled. Eventually the pain faded and he opened his eyes.

Harry looked at the twerp who said not a word, but went back to eating his meal silently. Harry knew by the boys face that he was a little more perturbed than he let on.

**Riddle House**

"SSSSO Lucius, I find you without your son, have you hid him from me? I cannot believe that he could have vanished from the train as stated in the Daily Prophet. He must not have got on board in the first place.

"I have had verification from teachers and students that he did board the train at Hogsmeade."

"He must have left by another entrance before the train left the station."

"No sir, Crabbe and Goyle junior swear that he was behind them when they got off the train." Lucius protested slightly as he felt himself sweat with fear.

"A pair of bumbling fools like their fathers." hissed Voldemort. "I see a strange and disturbing pattern here. First my Potions Master disappears and reappears where he pleases yet does not come to me, and now your son has refused to take my mark." His red eyes bulged a little more as he snarled. "There have been some most

Interesting stories I have heard about your son, Lucius, his saving the child I assigned him to kill, not once but twice. It makes me wonder where your loyalties lie when you cannot control your son." He raised his wand and pointing it at Lucius, yelled "_Crucio_"

Lucius was unable to keep from screaming with the excruciating pain that struck him for almost a minute, which felt longer to him. Voldemort stopped and with a snort of disgust, kicked him and left him to drag himself back to the line of terrified followers standing just a few feet away.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Arthur sat silently in hopes that Molly would ignore his presence as she requested Severus and the twins to come with her to the drawing room for a 'talk'. Harry, Ron and Ginny shivered also as they thought the boys were going to get tongue lashed for all the pranks that they had created and used at school. Draco imperceptivity stiffened himself in fear even though he was not involved, at least in creating the pranks.

So how was the trip home Bill? Asked Percy who looked over at the closed door where Molly had marched the three boys out for a 'small' talk about inventing the candy kits.

"Don't ask." his brother muttered as he hugged the hot cup of tea.

Sirius turned his head towards Bill and asked, "That bad eh? So what did the twerp get into?"

"Sirius, honestly it wasn't bad, It's just..."

"Okay what did he make you promise?"

"He didn't make me promise anything, actually."

Percy and Sirius glanced at each other with glints of amusement dancing in both men's eyes. "Uh, uh, so just what happened?"

"He has a new drink invention that causes one to hallucinate mermaids flying and dragons swimming."

"Really, that sounds cute, are you gonna tell Mom? She already knows about the Candy Kits." asked Percy as he tried to keep from snickering.

"I can't tell Mom because she would kill me too."

"Why? What did you have to do with it?" questioned Sirius

"I was dumb enough to find, and give him the book where he found the formula, even though he says he tweaked it a bit."

"The kid is an evil genius." Sirius snickered.

Percy pursed his lips then said as he shook with barely concealed laughter "He has been trained well by the twins all right."

"Amazing how he can manage to make you feel responsible for what he did," Bill mumbled as he drank his tea. And glared at Percy.

"Yea, that is a Slytherin trait, all right," laughed Sirius.

Draco whispered to the other three teens sitting with him. "I hope she won't be too rough on the twerp."

"I don't think that will be a problem." whispered Ron, "She isn't likely to forget what happened the last time she yelled.'

"It was pretty terrifying, especially with the storm and having to find him when he ran off." Harry explained further.

In the drawing room three very nervous boys sat down waiting for Molly to blast them. At least she hadn't yelled at them in front of everyone else." They huddled together, the twins pulling a trembling Severus in between them and wrapping their arms around him as if to protect him.

Molly stood watching the boys in silence with her arms on her ample hips. Her head cocked to one side as she observed them. Her temper was being held in check by the knowledge that they were not the only ones pranking and also she had been alerted by Dumbledore to be careful as to how she disciplined them. Poppy had stated that the boy was still very fragile when it became to being social, It was still role playing to the boy right now, it would take a lot longer than half a year to really break through his defenses and make him feel truly safe and cared for.

The trepidation in the child's eyes almost melted Molly's determination to have the talk with them about their responsibilities to get their full education and to quit with the pranking. She brought one hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose then spoke. "I wont bother comparing your grades with that of your brothers, you know how bad they are, but I want to know why it is you two." she glowered at Fred then George, "have to get our little Twerp involved with your pranks."

"I put them up to it." Severus said as his face lost what little colour it had. "Umbridge was using dark magic in her detentions." He looked up at Molly with wide fearful eyes. "We had to get rid of her, Pranking was the only way to drive her out."

Fred and George hugged the boy a little tighter. "He is telling the truth mom, only he didn't need to put us up to it"

"At least when the twerp was an adult he did not use physical torture or go the lengths she did to make our lives miserable.'

Molly's eyes glowed as she heard the stories and events leading up to the pranks pulled at Halloween and then the making of the candy kits and sending one to Umbridge as a disguised gift from a secret admirer.

"All right, I hope the rest of the year will be a little more productive, academically that is." She scolded them as they sat there. "I don't want to hear of any more mischief for the rest of the year, understand?"

"Yes mom." the twins said relieved that they got off so lightly. Severus sighed and looked blank which worried Molly as she wondered if she had gone a little too far. The Twins left the room as Molly picked up the little boy and cuddled his tense little frame. "I'm not really angry, little Twerp." she whispered to him. "I just worry that the boys will be unable to achieve the success I know they are capable of. Just like you."

Severus shifted and told her, "They are talented Molly, not stupid. So they want to bring a little fun into everyone's life, encourage them to use their own talents, or they may grow away from you."

"But!" Molly said as she sat down and held the little boy tightly. "They want to run a joke shop!" she exclaimed. "They could do much more if they applied their brains more to their studies and entered the Ministry of Magic like their Father.'

Severus shifted again and looked squarely at Molly. "Not everyone of your children will be what you want them to be. Percy resembles Arthur the most, and he is following his footsteps in regards to becoming a ministry official. That is what makes him happy. The others want to follow their own dreams, and if you support them they will be just as successful as you want them to be. He paused momentarily and asked with a tremor in his voice. "Remember what Percy said in the summer?"

Molly's eyes moistened as she recalled her shock at finding out how close Percy came to walking out of her life and that of the family. Severus waited patiently, in his own Slytherin way for her to see and understand what he was trying to convey to her.

The twins hadn't gone too far away as they stood in the hallway just out of their mothers eyesight. They gave each other glances of hope and slightly amused wonder as they overheard little Severus talking to their mother.

"Brave isn't he" whispered Fred. "Yeah, and being sneaky too." "You think he will convince her to allow us to open our own shop?" "If he can't convince her no one can."


	38. Christmas

Chapter 38-Christmas

Late that Christmas Eve when Draco and Severus were snuggled into their beds and Percy hadn't come into the room yet. Draco was thinking that Molly Weasley really was an excellent a cook, and a kind, fun-loving person. An important fact that he would have never realized if he hadn't decided to change his lifestyle. He glanced over at the twerp who looked so defenceless and vulnerable while sleeping, curled up under a thick warm blanket. It was still hard for him to believe this child had once been the most feared teacher at Hogwarts and a Death eater.

Percy came in and noticed the blond boy who was lying there on his side watching the twerp as he slept.

"Draco, can't you sleep? It is very late and knowing this crew, it will be an early morning." He said as he tucked the blankets around the twerp then pulling the blanket down on his bed and crawled into it."

"I was just thinking how much different this Christmas Eve, was from others I've experienced and how much different it must be for the twerp. He is lucky to have a second chance at having a Christmas like I suspect he never had as a child the first time around."

I think you are right about that." Percy replied softly. " I suppose this year you will notice a difference in the way Christmas is celebrated, we aren't all that well off."

"That's all right Percy, I got my Christmas wish all ready." Draco answered seriously as he curled up under the blanket on his bed. "So what if I don't get a whole lot of stuff that I don't really need? I am not a kid any longer."

Downstairs Molly was sitting with Arthur and watching the fire reflecting off the tree ornaments, with Sirius, Bill and the adult Snape. Sirius was still dying to know who he was but respected the reasons why no one was to know.

Molly had finally completely finished the sweater she made for Draco. It was wrapped and set down with Severus's and Harry's. The gifts from Albus, Minerva, Poppy and Filius for the twerp came after he had gone to bed. Unlike her children when they were his age, he obviously never expected any gift.

**Malfoy Manor**

It had been a miserable nightmare for Lucius when he had been summoned to the side of the Dark Lord. He knew his master despised him He could see the contempt clearly in the blazing red eyes, irregardless of his protestations of loyalty. He had been punished severely for the failure to turn over his only son. When he finally arrived back home in the early morning hours of Christmas Day he found Narcissa sleeping in one of the chairs near the tree. He threw himself into the other chair and stared moodily at the tree and the merrily burning fireplace

There was silence in the manor come Christmas morning. House Elves were moving around carefully doing their chores without disturbing the witch and wizard who where sitting in separate chairs staring without seeing the large decorated tree which was sitting forlornly in the sitting room with gifts unopened. There was nothing to look forward to but the faint hope that Draco would be found and returned. Lucius refused to talk to Narcissa about Draco and dismissed any thoughts that crept around in his mind that even hinted that he was responsible for the boys' disappearance.

Narcissa chose to think that Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, even though she knew he hadn't. She stood up and went out of the room to the owlery, then opened up the cage which Draco's personal Owl occupied, She slipped a little sack that contained a very tiny gold key and a small note with '_Ravenclaw'_ printed on it onto the Owl's leg and then told the small creature to go and stay with Draco. It occurred to her, after it left that she could have sent a personal note, but it was too late then. She hoped Draco would clue in as to what she meant. She stood motionless, watching the bird fly away till it was nothing but a speck on the horizon, then turned around and walked silently back into the sitting room.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Two boy's woke up early and looked across Severus's bed at each other, then they both looked at the small curled up figure that was still sound asleep. Draco and Percy grinned and Percy dared Draco to wake the twerp up.

Percy grinned as he watched Draco slip over and bounce onto the bed and yell, "_Hey Sleepyhead, get up, its Christmas morning._" Severus was jolted awake and he groaned and tried to pull the covers up over his head. He wanted to sleep the whole miserable day away. He felt himself being lifted bodily off the bed, blanket and all. The pillow he had been clutching fell back down onto the mattress and he struggled. "Hey cut that out." he snapped. "Lemme sleep."

"Come on, everyone's waiting to open gifts." Percy said as he scooped the Twerp off the bed encased in the blanket. The little boy struggled to get freed and Percy stepped backward and sat down on his own bed. "You have a couple to open yourself." He said. Draco slipped off the bed and grabbed his robe as the Twins, Harry and Ron came into the room when they heard the Ruckus.

"I do?" Severus stopped struggling and gazed up at Percy with wide unbelieving eyes.

"Of course you do. Its Christmas." exclaimed Draco . "Did you think you were going to be left out?"

"It wouldn't be right to have the only little kid in the house to go without gifts on Christmas" Ron told him.

Severus just didn't know what to think, as he had never had a real Christmas before. Percy made sure the blanket was wrapped around the small frame and holding him close, carried him out of the room.

"What did you want for Christmas Twerp, you never did say." Percy asked as they went down the stairs. Severus didn't answer, as he had never expected anything. They walked down into the drawing room where Sirius, Molly and Arthur were relaxing with Bill and Adult Snape who had stayed overnight. There was a Christmas broadcast coming softly over a large wooden wireless that Molly had switched on earlier. Kretcher was not in evidence as he had hidden himself; Sirius assumed that it was probably because he objected as per usual to the company.

Percy set Severus down on a nice warm spot of the carpet still wrapped in his blanket. The little boy gazed around at everyone as Arthur placed some gifts and a stocking full of candy near the little boy. The adult Snape smirked while he held a steaming hot mug filled with a delicious aroma of spiced hot cider. The child looked scared as he hesitantly touched the gaily-wrapped packages that were laid out in front of him. He gazed at them as he couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong, some of these packages must belong to somebody else. Arthur spoke as he noted the boys hesitancy "It's fine Twerp, go ahead and open them, they are yours."

Severus looked a little bit overwhelmed with the idea that there were such things as gifts for him on Christmas. Sirius loved watching the little boy opening his gifts. He was so slow and cautiously. Among the gifts there were a couple of books with all kinds of ideas for pranks from Dumbledore which made Molly wonder if she was blaming the wrong ones for encouraging Severus. He got some beautifully made robes from Minerva and Poppy. Poppy had also picked up Sirius's gift for him; She gathered some rare potion ingredients that Sirius thought the twerp might like to have. He also received a charm joke book from Filius Flitwick that contained every funny charm known to wizards.

Hermione had sent study planner books to Ginny and the boys. She sent Severus another sack of marbles that had different patterns than the ones he got before. (Sirius groaned at seeing them) along with a stuffed dog that resembled Sirius's animagi form, only smaller.

To Draco's surprise he had some been given some rare volumes that dealt with famous Slytherins, starting with Salazar Slytherin from Dumbledore besides a bulky parcel which obviously came from Molly.

Molly had made each of them what was commonly known as Weasley sweaters, for once Draco didn't make fun of the homemade gift as he did when he was younger and under his fathers rule. He ran his hand over the soft Green knitted sweater with an interlocking D and M in silver on it. Severus's sweater was a dark green with a silver S over a mortar and Pestle on it. Molly was pleased to see how the two boys obviously appreciated their gifts.

The twins opened up their Weasley Sweaters and got a surprise, instead of the usual F or G on them the fronts displayed the following message. 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes' on the front. The words flashed different colours as they faded in and faded out. The boys were stunned and looked quizzically at their Mother who was pretending not to notice that there was anything unusual.

"Thanks Mom!" the twins exclaimed, and then they glanced quickly over at the Twerp who was trying on his new sweater and pretended to not understand why they were looking at him.

Harry turned towards the twins and noticing the sweaters said, "Looks like a good investment opportunity."

"Hey, does that mean what I think it does?" asked Ginny

"Cool, hey Mom I thought you were set against the twins joke shop." said Ron.

Molly's eyes looked moist as she said, "I had a change of heart, I can do that if I want." she said with her jaw jutting out as if she was defying anybody to question her decision.

To Draco's surprise, his own personal owl found its way into the house, it's hooting echoed by that of Pig and Hedwig . The little owl looked around the room then stretched its wings out and flew over to snuggle against Draco who cradled his arms around it automatically as he said "Salazar." He retrieved the little sack from the Owl's leg and held it carefully as he wondered what it contained. He looked around at the startled faces of everyone and felt confused as to why they were looking so strangely at him and the owl.

"I hope he isn't being traced" Molly explained anxiously. "I don't think any of us want to go through another exodus like the last time.

Draco's eyes widened. "Traced? You mean he is being used to find me?" He looked down at his little owl and the sack with a mixture of sadness and horror.

Sirius pulled out his wand and checked the softly hooting owl and sack for any tracing spells that Lucius might have placed on it but he still didn't take any chances as he cast 'Finite Incantatem' He put his wand away and said " There doesn't seem to be anything to worry about, but I am terribly curious as to what you got Draco."

"So are we." chorused the twins., Harry and Ron.

Everyone watched Draco with interest as he opened the sack; He had a peculiar look as he retrieved the tiny gold key and the note with Ravenclaw on it. He stared at the two items and then said. "It would not be my father who sent this, that is for certain. It has to be my Mother." His thoughts were elsewhere for a few seconds and then he said firmly, "I think I better not say anything about this for now, it has nothing to do with Christmas and I think the Headmaster should be present."

This statement made everyone very curious as they watched Draco place the little key and note back into the sack. He then smiled as he petted his owl and let it fly up to the top of a cabinet where Hedwig and Pig were enjoying some owl treats.

There was a moment of silence before Molly spoke up, "Sounds ominous, but we will respect your decision to wait till another time." she gave her children the look that they knew well that said no prying.

After everyone had unwrapped his or her Christmas Gifts, Molly went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Ginny and Ron followed and quickly set the table for her. Draco and Severus helped the others to tidy up the drawing room and place the opened gifts into their individual piles around the tree.

The breakfast pancakes and sausages tasted a little bit different to everyone that morning, Molly said she didn't do anything out of the ordinary but the meal just seemed to have a special additive as if the spirit of Christmas had sprinkled his magic over the happy group.

After the breakfast was consumed, they discussed what they would like to do for the rest of the day. Molly of course said she had some baking to finish and the Christmas dinner to make. Severus and the twins glanced at each other as they had decided to test some of the drink mixtures.

During the afternoon Sirius spent his time with the hippogriff Buckbeak content with his world at the moment. He convinced Draco to come along for a little while at least and meet the hippogriff. After all there would be only the three of them living in the house after the holidays. Draco was a little nervous about the idea but this time he followed instructions and bowed to the creature before approaching it. Sirius smirked as he watched the two get reacquainted, the proper way this time.

Charlie finally made it home, at least to 12 Grimmauld Place to celebrate Christmas with his family.

He looked forward to the break, as he was extremely curious as to how they were making out with Severus Snape the child. It was one thing to read the letters he was owled, it is another to actually see what was going on.

He walked into the house once it materialized for him. He could smell the wonderful scents of Christmas baking and supper cooking. He looked down the shabby hallway and wondered whether he should follow his nose or follow the faint sounds of his brothers' voices as they drifted faintly down the hall. He decided to follow the sounds first, before his stomach forced him into following the delicious scents.

"Don't know, it seems we can't get unstuck."

"Ahhh, now what do we do?"

"Dunno, the Twerp created the stuff ask him."

"Oh yeah as if he is gonna tell."

"Bet he will get a laugh out of it as much as we are."

"I bet he will, now get me back to normal."

"How? This isn't canary creams we are dealing with."

This mixture is different from the swirly mixture he brought from school."

"No kidding, I don't see dragons swimming or mermaids flying.

Charlie wondered what were the boys talking about. Obviously, it had to do with some prank that they had made up.

Becoming very curious Charlie walked down the hall past the grumbling portrait of Sirius's mother and found the twins staring at each other. A bottle of blue and green swirling liquid sat between them and two cups that had obviously been filled and drained of said liquid. Another vial of red and yellow liquid sat nearby that was obviously not used yet with another set of cups.

"Hi guys," he greeted them cautiously. "Just what is going on?"

"Hey, Charlie good to see you."

"Yeah, could you yell for the Twerp?"

"We can't seem to get unstuck."

"New line of drinks, this one makes you sticky."

"Or is it just our minds that think we are stuck."

"Anyway, could you get the twerp?"

Charlie felt someone slip in behind him. He looked down at a very small boy who was smirking from ear to ear.

"I warned you guys the drinks would give you different kinds of illusions." He held two vials of clear fluid, that didn't quite look like water, it seemed thicker somehow. "Here is the antidote, Of course you could wait till next week for it to wear off if you like." he smirked.

"Give it here you little brat."

"Can't bleeding well get up."

Severus smirked as he watched the twins struggling to rise up from their sitting positions. He glanced up curiously at the red haired man, who like the twins was short and stocky like their mother. He remembered them mentioning another brother that he hadn't seen, then walked over and gave the boys the antidote vials, which they drank half each.

Charlie chuckled. "Well, what is this new prank for."

"It's a line of drinks to go with the Candy Kits. The twins are the test subjects." the small boy replied as he watched the twins open the red and yellow drink and pour it into the fresh cups. He had a particularly mischievous look as he waited for them to drink it.

"We tested the candy kit on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"She kinda lost her mind, and gained a little weight before."

"The aurors were sent to take her to Saint Mungos."

"Mom wrote me about that incident, It is a wonder she didn't send double howlers to you both over that stunt."

"She would have had to send three actually, the Twerp was also responsible."

"But She was talked out of doing it, for which we are most thankful."

"Yeah three howlers at once from mom would have deafened everybody in the school."

Charlie chuckled and asked if it was safe to enter the kitchen, or was Mom in too much of a cooking frenzy to have anybody underfoot. The twins grinned and said, "For us it would be suicide, but you could probably get away with it, seeing that you aren't around much anymore."

Charlie smiled and left the room as the twins tried the third drink. He was curious as to what the result of that drink would be but he thought he better go see his Mother before she blew up at him for not letting her know he had arrived.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius was fuming, it was bad enough that Draco had vanished and now his wife was not on speaking terms with him at all. She blamed him for her boy's disappearance. He glared at the empty glass in his hand and threw it at the fireplace where it caught the edge of the mantle and then fell to the hearth shattering into fine shards.

The images of him, Narcissia and Draco cowered in their picture frames.

He grabbed his silver snake headed cane and stalked over to that tree that Narcissa had insisted on putting up, his face was twisted with the rage and hatred that was building up inside of him. He aimed the cane towards some particularly fine ornaments that had been passed to Narcissa from her family and smashed them with crushing blows that mangled the tree along with the delicate icicles and baubles that seemed to scream in terrible agony as they fell broken and useless to the floor. The Holly branches and mistletoe was ripped off the mantle, the family pictures where yanked down and strewn across the floor then trod upon as Lucius continued his rampage. The house elves hid in fear as their master raged till he could do nothing more and collapsed back onto the chair he had occupied earlier and passed out from exhaustion. Narcissa came into the room and surveyed the damage then looked at her unconscious husband with loathing. She reached down and picked up a picture of Draco that was quivering in terror. She held the picture close to her heart as a tear ran down her face then picking up the remaining photos of her son left the room.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"Hey, what the..." yelled George as he felt himself start to float after drinking the red and yellow drink. Fred started to laugh at him when suddenly he did the same thing only upside down. They both started to laugh.

"Whoops, I think we have a problem."

"What problem? Fred asked as he did a back flip and stood upside-down, on the ceiling

"The antidote is down there, with both of our wands and we're up here." George said as he bounced against a cabinet.

"Bloody hell." the twins said in unison.

"SEVERUS."

The little boy was smirking like mad as he came in with the other teens in tow and watched the twins as they sommersaulted and twisted around trying to get down close enough to grab the antidote.

"It is nice to know that you haven't forgotten my real name. Too bad it is only here that you can say it."

"Yeah well , could you please pass us up the antidote, we seem to have a problem."

"Yeah our wands are sitting beside the antidote."

"So I see." answered Severus. "

"Hey, that looks like fun." exclaimed Harry. "Got any more of that?"

"Ask the twerp, Harry, he invented the stuff." Fred said as he shoved against the ceiling with his feet and shot towards the floor then stopped and floated back up. "OOOPs, almost made it."

Ron looked apprehensive. "I don't think I want to try it, I might float away and never come back."

Severus's smirk was getting larger as he watched the twins. "Burp a couple of times guys and you will lose some of the height." He picked up the antidote. "You want this now, or would you rather wait till the stuff wears off?"

"Draco asked with curiosity, "How long till it does wear off?"

"About an hour, I think.

"_You think_?"

"Well, the twins are the first humans to try it." Severus said. "The mouse took an hour before it came down."

"You three are toast, Mom will probably have kittens when she finds out about your new experiments." Ginny said as both Fred and George burped and dropped close enough to be caught by the teens below.

Harry and Draco grabbed Fred while Ginny and Ron grabbed George and pulled them down to the ground.

"Twerp give them the antidote" Harry said as he chuckled. "This is one wacky way to celebrate Christmas Day."

"Whotcha mean Harry?" asked Fred and George innocently, "It seems to be quite normal for the likes of us."

Remus and Tonks dropped by shortly after Charlie's arrival, Sirius had invited them to join them for Christmas dinner that was proving to become a memorable meal, Sirius looked around at all the people who crowded around his long wooden table. Fifteen People plus himself were celebrating the holiday. He was feeling so good that he even took the time to make sure even Kreacher had a plateful of goodies in his den that was opposite the pantry. He rapped on the door then opened it and looked around, He sighed as he noticed that the house- elf had managed to scavenge some photos, small objects and coins from when the house was cleaned up over the summer. He saw the heavy gold locket with the Slytherin S nestled among the pile of junk. Sirius shrugged his shoulders as heset the plate on an overturned crate near the pile of rags and old blankets that Kreacher had piled under the boiler pipes for his bed. He re-entered the kitchen and sat down with his company

The meal was superb; everyone agreed that Molly had outdone herself in creating the meal. The table was heavily laden with roast turkey, well filled gravy boats and bowls of stuffing, to the different varieties of vegetables and heaping mounds of Mashed Potatoes both sweet and white was perfect. The deserts of pumpkin and mincemeat pies, trifle, cookies, plum pudding finished off the meal. Eggnog, hot punch, tea and chocolate were available throughout the meal to wash the food down.

That night after the guests had headed back to their homes and an exhausted Twerp had been carried up to his bed and tucked in with his new stuffed dog, and the teens had gone up stairs , Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, and Charlie talked a little before they retired for the night.

Charlie had been bursting with curiosity as to why Draco Malfoy was present. It was one of the few things that he hadn't been Owled about before he arrived. Sirius explained the circumstances and how Dumbledore convinced him to give the boy a chance. Everyone was curious also about the sack with the little gold key and the note that said Ravenclaw.

"Draco did have a peculiar look on his face when he opened it." said Percy. "But it must mean something very important if he wishes Dumbledore to be present when he explains it."

"But Ravenclaw? I don't understand." said Molly who was looking over the pretty handmade lap quilt draped over her legs that Hermione sent her.

"Never mind worrying about it Mother, I am sure we will find out when the Headmaster does get here." said Arthur as he examined his gift from Harry and Hermione who had gone together and got him some wiring and a two hundred piece muggle toolset complete in its own metal box.


	39. Horcruxes

Chapter 39- Horcruxes

A few days after Charlie left to head back to his job in Romania and a couple of days before the teens and Severus were to head back to school, Dumbledore had been informed about Draco's interesting delivery on Christmas Day. Now three very concerned adults sat quietly drinking tea while another was fussing over her preparations for breakfast.

"Dumbledore sounded very concerned when he found out that Draco wants a word with him about the gold key and that Ravenclaw note." said Molly as she wiped down the table. Arthur and Sirius lifted their cups as she vigorously wiped the table near them. "I wonder what it all means!"

"You're asking me? He is planning to be here but he said something about retrieving a ring first." said Arthur.

"A ring? Whatever for?" asked Molly, "is it something we should know about?"

"In time Molly, you know how he likes to be secretive and all." said Sirius as he swiped a muffin off a plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Well he has been spending a lot of time with Harry the last few months, he says they are for extra lessons."

"Teaching him extra defense charms and checking on his progress in Occumency, I suppose." said Percy as he stood up. "Of course, the Twerp has kept on Harry's case since the summer and he says Harry has progressed to being able to block entrance to his thoughts, for a few minutes at a time.'

"Will that be enough though? I wonder!" Arthur pondered.

"No, but it is encouraging, at least to me, " said Sirius as he drained his cup of tea.

"Anyway Albus will be here once he has that ring." Arthur said in a comforting tone. "We will find out more when he gets here."

"The children will be down soon for breakfast." Molly said as she realized how fast the time was going. She got to work happily making her pancakes, sausages, eggs and bacon for the family while Sirius took care of the toast and Arthur laid out the tableware. "I hope whatever it is that Draco has to talk to Dumbledore about won't cause problems, after all once his father finds out he voluntarily disappeared he will be labelled a blood traitor."

"Well I'm sure Draco is aware of his situation. He shouldn't be too much of a problem for me when you guys leave." Sirius growled. "He really has no other safe place to go."

Percy left the kitchen to head upstairs to finish dressing for work.

Draco was lying on his bed thinking of how nice Christmas Day turned out to be, and he treasured the look on Twerps face when he had what was really his first Christmas. He turned his head and looked at the small frame under the blanket. He was amused to see that the little fellow was sleeping with his face practically buried in the stuffy Dogs fur. His arm still curled around it

"Hey Draco, you awake?" asked Percy as he came back into the room. "Breakfast will be ready very shortly." He looked down and smiled at the sight of Severus and his little stuffy. "You know I look at the twerp and for once I thank the twins for making the shrink balls that caused him to become a child again. He made me realize how important my family values were to me"

"If they hadn't caused him to become a child, I would probably be on my way to be marked for service to "He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named." Draco said as he looked at the sleeping child, "Though I don't know what use he would have considered me for since I am underage."

"It is curious at that, I thought only Slytherins who are of age would be marked." Percy replied as he rummaged through the closet for his work robe.

"It isn't just Slytherins Percy, don't fool yourself into thinking that." Draco said softly "For example Peter Petigrew is a Griffindor!"

Percy thought a moment then nodded his head and said "Sorry for making such a generalization, I should have thought before I spoke." He located the robe and slipped it on quickly.

Draco shrugged as if it was no big deal for Percy to make such an assumption. "Don't worry about it." he said as he leaned over the sleeping child and rubbed the twerps shoulders gently till he woke up. Harry and Ron came to the doorway and Ron poked his head inside.

"Draco? Guys? Come on we should go downstairs before Mom gets all worried and comes up." said Ron. "I thought I heard Miones voice downstairs just now. She came in late last night." He moved out of the doorway and ran downstairs to greet Hermione.

"You know if I didn't know any better I think he has a crush on her." said Harry thoughtfully as he turned and walked down the stairs after Ron.

Severus rolled over in bed and sat up, yawning, he looked around at Percy and then at Draco . His eyes were still heavy as he rolled out of bed and quickly spelled his bedcovers straight then placed his stuffed puppy back onto the bed.

Percy shook his head and smiled as he left the room. Draco and Severus quickly got changed and headed downstairs themselves.

"Mione!" Ron called out as he reached the drawing room, "How was your Christmas?"

"It was great Ron, Did Draco ever turn up? The Daily Prophet has been writing an awful lot of sensationalist stuff about his disappearance from the train and how there are no real leads whatsoever."

"Gee Mione, hi how are you Ron would have been nice, why are you interested in him?" asked Ron with a touch of asperity in his voice. "One would think you would be happy to hear that he hadn't turned up."

"He is our classmate Ron, why are you so brusque first thing in the morning?" asked Hermione with bewilderment. "Your not jealous of me asking about him are you?"

"No why should I be Jealous, anyway you wouldn't believe it anyway if I told you, so look up the stairs and you will get your answer." Ron told her as he strode by her towards the kitchen."

Hermione watched him leave with confusion then looked up the stairs where she saw Harry coming down. "Harry what has got Ron's wand up in knots, all I asked was did Draco ever turn up!"

Harry snickered and said, "Sorry Hermione, but even if we could have owled you, it would not have been safe."

"_Harry._" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Just what is going on and what are you talking about!"

"Look up the stairs and you will see what is going on." Harry said with a smirk, "

Hermione glared at Harry as she turned her head and looked up the stairs. She saw Percy coming down then gasped as she saw Severus walking down the stairs beside Draco Malfoy.

"How, where?" she stuttered as the boys came down. Draco and Severus smirked at Hermione. "What's the matter? Didn't you think you would ever see me again?" asked Draco mischievously.

Hermiones mouth moved but no sound came out as she gaped at him. Her mind was filled with questions, but shock prevented them from being asked. She felt a hug from the twerp as he thanked her for the marbles and neat stuffed dog. Her attention was distracted by the little boy momentarily as Draco walked by her and followed Percy into the kitchen.

Harry laughed as he watched the scene in front of him. "Gee Hermione I didn't think I would ever find you to be so speechless, now you know the answer to your question. He did turn up."

"B-but here Harry? How?" she asked as they walked to the kitchen where Molly was serving breakfast. Harry filled her in quickly as to the events, which brought Draco to 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Little Hangleton**

Dumbledore walked swiftly down the lane, which sloped steeply down a hillside. He paused for a minute to look around at the valley that was a pretty sight with the village nestled between two hills. A dusting of snow over everything gave the scene a pure wholesome look of peace and serenity. He looked cautiously across the valley towards a large manor house nestled on its lonesome on the side of a hillside opposite him. He then avoided the village as he went right on the path and turned onto a narrow, crooked dirt path that was rough and almost nonexistent. He stopped near the wreckage of an old cottage that had obviously been left forgotten to rot away from all memory. Trees were growing around and through it in thick clumps.

He approached cautiously as he took out his wand and moved carefully towards the ruin. He was looking for signs of powerful protective enchantments which were used for magical concealment and after about half an hour of searching diligently he came across the obvious signs of what he suspected would be the ring he was looking for.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

There came the smashing sound of a door being flung open, wondering what was going on, Severus and the teens came racing out of the drawing room and followed the adults who came hurrying from the kitchen and converged in the corridor where they found the Headmaster staggering into the house. He was holding his left arm against his chest and was in evident pain. He yelled for Severus who was let through to the front of the crowd. The little boy looked upwards and gasped as he saw the black grunge creeping up Dumbledores hand.

Molly looked shocked as did everyone else who saw the injury. Bill and Sirius helped Professor Dumbledore to the drawing room and set him into a chair and Severus asked the shaky old wizard what cursed object did he put his hand on. Molly conjured up a blanket to tuck around the old wizards trembling legs.

Albus Dumbledore blushed as he looked down at the twerp and said "An old man's folly, little Twerp, I thought I could handle the situation on my own. I was looking at the ruins of Toms ancestral home, a hovel actually and found his uncle Morfin's ring, magically concealed of course. He winced as he involuntarily shifted his hand. "As you can see I need your skills, Severus.I hope you can still remember them."

The little boy ran his hands down his face as he tried to remember his mothers teachings about cursed objects and the antidotes, a memory unlocked in his mind and he recalled the formula he needed to save the old wizards life. He looked towards Bill and said, "I can handle the potions, I need you to slow down the effects of the curse, if you can."

Severus then raced upstairs to the potion room where he had set the potions he got for Christmas. George and Fred turned and ran up after him to see what they could do to help him. Severus looked at the row of potions and selecting two bottles he quickly measured out a portion then mixed them together in a cauldron and stirred twelve times to the right and four to the left with a silver ladle. He instructed Fred and George to watch for when it turned green, which should be in ten minutes, while he mixed a smaller batch of vile smelling liquid in a wide deep saucer. He muttered some charms under his breath that made the twins blood freeze. The twins shivered as they watched the cauldron. It started to turn green, just as Severus said it would in ten minutes and they called to him. He finished saying the charms and walking over, poured the black sludge into the cauldron. After that he ladled the mixture into a deep pan and instructed George to take it down carefully to Dumbledore and make sure he immersed his whole hand into the potion. He scooped out some of the mixture, and studied it, then added some powder that made it less vile smelling and a lighter shade of green. He poured this stuff into a mug and handed the stuff to Fred with the instructions to make sure Dumbledore drank every last drop. Fred did as instructed.

Albus looked at the awful potion and while his hand rested in the dark greeny black potion, he took the mug from Fred and struggled to drink the vile stuff. He didn't dare leave a drop for everyone watched him closely with worried frowns. Severus came down after he extinguished the blaze under the cauldron and capped it to prevent contamination.

"Harry this past term as you know, I have been giving you valuable and hopefully instructive lessons about Tom Riddle's journey to becoming Lord Voldemort. I have been on a long journey to verify what I have suspected, since you destroyed Voldemorts diary. Now I am sure he had created six Horcruxes " said Professor Dumbledore about ten minutes after he drank the potion.

'Horcruxes? What in Merlin's name are those?" asked Ron as he stared helplessly at the withering hand soaking in the greeny black potion.

"A Horcrux is a magical object created, using the Dark Arts by concealing a part of ones soul into an object then concealing said object in a safe place." said Severus who was keeping a sharp eye on Dumbledore to make sure he didn't lift his hand out of the potion.

"Your kidding me, aren't you?" shivered Ron as he turned and looked at the twerp with wide scared eyes. "Why that sounds terrifying."

"It is true Mr. Weasley." Professor told him slowly." the person becomes immune to death while it exists. Even if their bodies are destroyed, part of their soul remains earth-bound and undamaged."

"That is why Voldemort didn't really die when he tried to kill Harry." exclaimed Ginny. "but doesn't that mean he can be killed again since he was able to get a new body last year?"

Professor Dumbledore frowned and looked very despondent when he said. "I wish that was true Miss Weasley, but Lord Voldemort is the only wizard I know to have created more than one, Harry overheard him boast to his Death Eaters, the night he returned to his body, about going further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. He contrived to mutilate his soul beyond what any other witch or wizard who was foolish enough to go down that path.

Hermione was sitting back listening and asked, "So you are saying that the diary that Harry destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets could have been a Horcrux, Professor?"

"Yes it was, Miss Granger and his first attempt, he created it when he was sixteen. I believe you met Moaning Myrtle?" his eyes had a tiny twinkle. "She was his first victim though no one else suspected it of him at the time,. I had a feeling that he had something to do with her death but was unable to get a confession out of him." Dumbledore said through clenched teeth. The potions were battling and neutralizing the effects of the curse slowly but effectively.

"No, but Hagrid took the blame and got expelled." Harry said with a touch of bitterness. "He couldn't use his magic for fifty years."

"I know Harry, but that miscarriage of justice has been rectified thanks to your efforts in the Chamber." Professor Dumbledore said.

"How many more are we talking about asked Molly, whose body was trembling just thinking of her family who died in the last war and how she could lose some more members of her beloved family in this one.

"I believe he created six not counting himself, Molly. "I have managed to destroy one today so there should be only four more to find."

"How did he create them?" asked Ron in a tiny voice, as he was curious and afraid at the same time.

The little Twerp was solemn as he spoke. "He had to murder someone to cause his own soul to split, then there is a special Dark Charm that he needed to cast, before sending one piece of his soul into an object and sealing it inside. That creates a Horcrux"

A collective shudder went through the horrified audience.

"I take it you know the spell he would have used?" asked Ron.

"Even if I do or don't, I am not going to say it." Severus snapped back at Ron..

"Severus, don't get uptight my child." Dumbledore said as he watched the boy tense up. "Keep your calm, I need you." He reached out with his good hand and placed his palm on the side of Severus's face. He smiled as he gazed into the little boys eyes. "I will be fine, I believe in you." he said softly.

"Thanks Albus." the small boy's dark eyes searching the old wizards face. "But do me a favour please."

Surprised, Albus asked "What is it my child."

"This time you were lucky, don't try to destroy any more horcruxes, Have fun finding them but quit acting like a hero, we have Bill Weasley here who is the expert curse breaker." The little boy told him.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." drawled Bill as he kept a close watch on the Headmaster's hand.

Albus's nose twitched as he looked into the earnest little face that mirrored the worry of everyone else in the room. His good hand stroked the small boys' cheek and said. "You were never one to sugar coat your concerns when you were an adult and even now you do your best to point out the obvious".

Albus reached into his robe pocket and pulled out an ugly gold ring with a large cracked black stone. He handed it to Severus. "This is the ring, it is now rendered useless." He watched the little boy as revulsion crossed his face.

Severus dropped the ring onto a nearby table and backed away. Everybody stared at the ring that had once contained a piece of Voldemorts soul. "He murdered his own father, grandfather and Grandmother after robbing his uncle Morfin of that ring. The Avada Kedavra curse leaves no trace and the deaths of the Riddle family mystified the muggle authorities but the Ministry knew it was a wizards doing and they threw Toms Uncle into Azkaban for that murder. We have to find the last four before Harry faces Lord Voldemort, in a final duel."

"Why don't we work on the solution while waiting for the potion to do its work?" asked Hermione. "We can list the facts we do know and then speculate as to where we go from there."

"We? I am the unlucky soul who has to go against Voldemort." exclaimed Harry. "It isn't right for me to drag you guys in on such a dangerous situation."

"You can't stop us Harry." said Ron. "We are all in this together."

"It isn't right for you to do everything alone Potter." said the twins in unison. Molly, Sirius, Bill, Draco and Severus confirmed the twins statement. Dumbledore looked pleased at this show of unity. He was sure that Arthur and Percy would also agree if they were there and not at work.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry and his audience was settled quite comfortably in chairs around the fire, except for Severus who was comfortably stretched out, in his favourite spot, in front of the fireplace, with his head cradled on his folded arms.

Molly had Bill go with her to the kitchen and bring out mugs of hot chocolate laced with cinnamon and whipped cream for everyone, with a stack of newly made muffins. Sirius had taken off upstairs to check on Buckbeak and feed him.

"Most wizards and witches believe that the sword of Griffindor was the only known relic, besides the sorting hat , that belonged to Godric Griffindor, Professor Dumbledore told me that." Harry told the others as they waited for the potions to work their magic. Professor Dumbledore smiled as he listened to Harry.

Draco spoke up with a tone of someone who knows for a fact what he or she were planning to say was true. "He had a staff with a male lion for the knob, its power was of immense value to ...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who discovered its existence through some antique and rare handwritten scrolls of wizarding history that was printed during Hogwarts School's first ten years of existence. "

Dumbledores eyes widened at hearing this information but prevented himself from asking questions for the moment.

Hermiones ears perked up at hearing this bit of information. Draco glanced back at her and said, "Gee Granger is there something I know that you don't"

"Malfoy, honestly, you do like to be annoying at times. I think that might be an interesting book, how did you know about it?" asked Hermione with a gleam of excitement in her eyes. "I wonder why that particular bit of information was taken out of the newer history books!"

"Beats me Granger, only it isn't a book, it is a scroll." Draco's mouth twisted a little as he told of Voldemort's rare find, " It was actually one of two copies known to exist of the original History of Hogwarts, and it belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." He chomped into a thick muffin, unconcerned with the flabergasted looks he was receiving from everyone.

"WHAT, why didn't you say something earlier Draco? Are you sure it was her copy?" Asked Molly with curiosity.

Draco swallowed the bite of muffin and shrugged, "Yes, at least I'm pretty it was, it had R. Ravenclaw embossed on the lower right hand side of the scroll. I guess that meant it was her private copy.

"Draco do you remember where you saw it?" asked Dumbledore, as he felt a thrill of hope run down his spine.

Draco's nose wrinkled as he squinted his eyes. He thought back. "I think we were just leaving the manor to go to Diagon Alley when Father showed me the scroll. He said he was going to place it with the last known existing copy. It didn't really look like much to me."

Everyone was amused but not surprised when Hermione exclaimed, "Now that is one scroll I would have loved to read."

"Hermione." Harry said with an tinge of amusement in his voice " Not now, Let's concentrate on the matter at hand. Two horcruxes are gone, there was the diary of 16 year old Tom Marvelo Riddle that Draco's father put into Ginnys' cauldron during our second year.."

Draco's ears reddened as he blurted out, "I know, father was furious when you destroyed it"

"I suppose Voldemort felt that part of his soul missing, when the diary was destroyed." remarked Hermione.

"I don't think so." Draco answered cautiously. "Father did not know anything other than the diary would open the chamber of secrets. I guess when he was forced to reveal what happened to the diary, the Dar, He-Who-Should-Not -Be Named went beyond his normal rage, Father was lucky to have survived his punishment"

"I can imagine." Harry commented. "Okay let's continue, Dumbledore has found and destroyed Morfin's Ring. Luckily Bill is here and the Twerp knew what to do. I guess for once his training in the Dark Arts has been useful.

"Never thought you would admit knowing something of the Dark Arts would be an advantage Potter." Severus said lazily. Harry stretched out with his feet and nudged the small boy who rolled away a little and stuck his tongue out at Harry.

Hermione suggested. "We should think of what objects Riddle would have used to store his soul and list them."

Harry grinned, as Dumbledore nodded his approval, and then picking up and running the feather of the quill against his ear in thought, he wrote the numbers one through seven down on a piece of blank parchment.

Dumbledore spoke up. "The heavy golden locket with an ornate serpentine S on it belonging to Salazar Slytherin is one item we should look for, I am sure it along with Helga Hufflepuff's cup were candidates for Tom Riddles plans." He paused a moment then spoke carefully. "I believe that the snake Nagini also carries a part of Voldemort's soul. He was short of one horcrux when he murdered Harry's parents and was defeated by Harry who was protected by his mothers love. Then last year when he regained his body, he used her to kill the caretaker of Riddle house, an old muggle. As a snake is the symbol of Salazar Slytherin, she would be a perfect vessel for a bit of Tom Riddles broken and tortured soul."

Harry nodded as he wrote down on the piece of parchment; the two known horcruxes, the diary and the ring, plus the lion headed staff and the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, and then marked the first two off. He wrote in seventh place on the list Voldemort himself. He then wrote down 'possible Ravenclaw connection,' the History of Hogwarts Scroll, and Nagina the snake in fifth and sixth place.

"I think the locket is here in Grimmauld place, the heavy one that can't be opened. Said Hermione. "It matches the description." She rubbed the side of her nose with a forefinger absentmindedly. "I wonder where it is now."

"I suspect Kretcher still has it in the boiler room where he sleeps." Sirius heard Hermiones question as he re-entered the room. "I see you made a list Harry, lets see then." He held his hand out for the list and after receiving the paper he read it over. "Hmmm I'll get the locket for you, that leaves Helga Huflepuffs cup, the lion head staff? Where did you get that one? I never heard of the Griffindor staff before." He looked at Harry with puzzlement.

"Draco told me. Its from an ancient copy of the History of Hogwarts." Harry told him as Severus pushed his feet away and got up to finish the treatment of Dumbledores injury. Everybody held their breaths as the little potions master went over to Dumbledore who was pondering in his mind, some strategies for the war.

"Sorry Albus, The hand won't recover any more than it is." the little boy said as he made Dumbledore remove his hand from the potion.. "Evanesco" he said as he flicked his wand over the pan. "There, I can't do anything more." he said sadly. The hand was withered and black but no longer was there any danger of the hand paining like it did or continue to endanger Professor Dumbledores health.

"You did it twerp," cried Molly as she picked him up and hugged him tight. Tears ran freely down her face.

"Molly, how about everyone having some of the wonderful Eggnog you make to celebrate?" suggested Sirius who noticed that Severus was looking a bit peeved and slightly uncomfortable, being hugged by Molly in front of everyone.

Draco smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pouch and handed it to Dumbledore who opened it and looked at the little gold key. He realized the note was also valuable even if it had only the one word on it.

"Draco, Thank you, I think you may have found the location of the Ravenclaw Horcrux." said Dumbledore. "This key is, if I am not mistaken for a special lock vault at Gringots, I--"

"_Oh no , your no_t. I think this time, Bill will do the job of retrieving the scroll." Molly spoke up loudly and firmly, as she settled Severus down on Dumbldore's lap. "He has been trained for this kind of work," With a steely look of determination, she instinctively placed both her hands upon her hips, and her stance warned her family that she would do battle if necessary, to make Albus Dumbledore listen, relax and let the others do some of the work in the war against Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters.

It was unusual and strange to say the least , the strongest wizard known to the wizarding world was being given an order by Molly Weasley, and expected to obey. His good arm cuddled the little Twerp close to him and both of them looked up at the very determined witch with a little bit of trepidation. Her eyes were blazing with concern and she was in her element.


	40. Discovered

**Chapter 40- Discovered**

Molly brought back some eggnog from the kitchen and served it out to everyone still in the drawing room. The twins had come downstairs after placing several tracking spells onto the collars of Severus's school robes, they were thinking that it would be easier to keep him safe at Hogwarts if they had an idea as to where he was at all times. Draco had given them the idea when he described the tracking spell that his father had used to try to find Severus. They knew the small boy had also forged a fragile link to the trio's minds during the Occlumency lessons.

"Severus, forgive an old wizard, I am so sorry to make you work during what is supposed to be your second childhood." Albus said softly to the small boy.

The small boy stirred around and looked up at the sad blue eyes that still twinkled at him. "It can't be helped right now Albus, what with everything going on, but you could make me a promise for when it is all over."

"What is it my boy, anything within my power I will promise you." said Albus

."I just want to fit in my own age group when I am old enough to go through Hogwarts properly." Severus licked his lips nervously. "Please take my most painful memories and store them into a pensive till I am older and better able to handle them?" His dark eyes looked quizzically up at Dumbledore.

The old wizards eyes watered as he bent his head and pulled the little boy closer with his good arm. "I promise if that is what you truly want." He said softly.

"Hey little Severus, does this mean you want to forget your potions master status?" asked the Twins.

"I didn't say I wanted to store all my memories away, just the ones that interfere with my having a normal childhood." the little boy muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled, as did the teens. "I believe I understand." as he cuddled the child closer.

Sirius walked through the pantry to Kreachers little pad and retrieved the Slytherin Locket, He had a slight tussle getting it away from Kreacher who clutched it with all his might. The little house-elf was not at all pleased with the fact that he had to give up such a prized possession. He glowered at Sirius and muttered insults under his breath, which Sirius ignored as he left the pad and shut the door. He headed out through the kitchen, down the hallway into the drawing room.

Kreacher sobbed a little in frustration and rage at being deprived of his most desirable memento of his beloved mistress. His muttered curses and maledictions were faintly heard by Sirius as he left, but he took no heed as he held the locket by its chain and headed back to the drawing room.

Kreacher stood up and spotted the glint of a knife caught under the edge of his bed. He knew he had kept that particular souvenir for a reason "It's mine, I wants it back," he muttered as he picked it up and crept out of the dark pantry to follow the tall wizard.

"I have the locket, the miserable creature didn't want to give it up." Sirius commented as he re-entered the Drawing room. Draco was nearest the doorway when he spotted the little house-elf behind Sirius who was clutching a long thin knife in his paw obviously intent on attacking the wizard to regain the locket, that was swinging carelessly from Sirius's hand.

Draco drew his wand and sent a stunner towards Sirius.Harry had his wand out, as did Hermione and Ron almost instantly when they saw Draco send the stunner. Harry hit Draco's wand arm with an "expelliarmus", Draco's wand flew from his hand, but not in time to stop the charm,The stunner went within inches of Sirius's thighs as it struck Kretcher just under his upraised arm. The house-elf screamed out in anger and pained anguish as he toppled backwards onto the floor. There was a stunned silence for a few seconds while everyone watched the house-elf fall and the knife flying up into the air before falling blade first into the floor

Sirius was a little shaky as he turned around to look at Kreacher. "You could have at least given me a little warning Draco."

"S-sorry Sirius but I didn't think there was time to warn you." Draco said as he stared at the blade that stood straight up in the floor beside Kreacher where it had dropped. "I guess the house-elf really didn't appreciate your taking the locket."

"Draco you took a risk there, for a moment it looked like you were attacking Sirius." Harry said, relieved that his first impression was wrong. "Any one of us could have hexed you, instead of using a simple expellirmus."

"Ahh well, what the heck, I guess I had to act like a Gryffindor, and do something before my brain told me not to." drawled Draco as his cool gray eyes watched Sirius and Bill drag the little Elf off to one side "It isn't as if you wouldn't have expected something like that from me." he said as he bent down and picked his wand back up.

"Draco, you are lucky this time as we Gryffindors didn't all use our wands." Said Hermione dryly, as she replaced her wand in her pocket.

"Then I suppose I should be thankful there were those Gryffindors who do think before they act." Draco quipped back in response. "There is hope after all." He ducked as Hermione went to cuff him.

"Incarcerous" said Sirius as he pointed his wand at Kreacher and left him sitting against the wall. "That should keep him out of the way till the locket is rendered safe though I doubt it will be sound."

Bill took the locket from Sirius to perform the '_Purgare pernicies_' curse-breaking rite. Dumbledore looked at the relic and confirmed the locket was indeed the Slyrherin locket. He agreed that it had to be destroyed for it was preferable to its alternate destiny as a horcrux for Voldemorts soul.

"Now that the locket is accounted for we now have the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, The Staff of Godric Gryffindor, The scroll belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, and Nagini the snake to find before tackling Voldemort." Said Harry as he ticked off the locket on his piece of parchment.

"The scroll is locked up in a Gringotts lock vault." said Bill as he held up the key.

Severus looked over at Harry solemnly, "It should be easy to find Nagini, and she will be near him. As for the other two, and your guess is as good as mine"

---------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Bill took Draco's gold key to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. The elderly Goblin looked askance at the tiny gold key but when presented with the note along with it, his eyes glazed over and then he bowed and instructed a younger goblin-clerk to transport Bill to the lock vault 1313 which the goblin opened up carefully with a stroke of his finger. Bill saw the two scrolls within and decided to bring both of them out instead of taking the time to find out which was the horcrux. He sensed the presence of a concealing charm but did not want to upset the young goblin that waited patiently for him to complete his business. Dumbledore told him to watch for anything he would consider out of the ordinary. Bill thought he better notify the Headmaster of the weird effect the Ravenclaw note had on the Goblin. He hid the scrolls inside a long pocket in his cloak and then allowed the goblin to close up the vault. He made a stop at his own vault heading back and he made a small withdrawal. When he left the bank he had the impression that the goblins had no recollection of the trip to the lock vault. It was as if the whole transaction was erased from their minds.

**Riddle House**

"There has been no sign of Draco Malfoy anywhere, It is strange that he could vanish with absolutely no indications whatsoever as to his whereabouts." Voldemort glared around the room, as he sat back in his comfortable armchair with Nagini curled up at his feet. Peter Petigrew was standing behind the chair, his rat like face twitching as he waited for his master's orders. The rest of his faithful followers were standing quietly in front of him a few feet away. Lucius tried to make himself inconspicuous as possible so as to not receive the brunt of his master's temper, which was starting to become evident more and more as time went on.

"The sssstudents will be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow.It is bad enough that the pompous Headmaster has managed to keep one ssstep of me regarding Snape. I sensed Snape over Christmas yet he still refused to answer the summons once again. I sssensed he was near the child Perseus Evans." He stood up and walking over to the fireplace he leaned against the mantle to think.He twirled around and his red eyes glowed as he hissed at Lucius "Your son could not have managed such a feat on his own. I suspect he had help from some source; I would not be at all surprised if Snape was involved. I told you, Malfoy, he was too close to the traitor. It still bothers me that ..." He took his wand out and idly wrote Perseus Evans in the air, he then waved the letters around and then stared. A dead silence descended on the room, he turned and addressed the men who cowered nearby feeling the undercurrent of hostility that was evident in Voldemorts stance . "SEVERUS SNAPE" He screamed and spittle ran down his chin. _"I want young Malfoy and I want Snape brought to me. ALIVE." _Voldemorts eyes bulged as his anger rose even higher. _"Preferably both the child and the Adult."_

His wand hand was quivering with the anger he was unable to contain and he shot out several _CRUCIO' S _randomly towards the terrified Death Eaters who screamed and writhed in pain as they were hit by the mad wizards multiple curses.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"Here is the key back Draco, did you have any idea as to what the Ravenclaw note was supposed to do? Asked Bill as he pulled the sack out of his shirt pocket then the two scrolls out of his cloak pocket.

"No not really, but I suspected it had something to do with the scrolls." answered as Draco as he took the little sack back, and handed it to the Headmaster.

I just thought it very peculiar that the goblins looked and acted strangely for them while I was extracting the scrolls. Commented Bill, "It must be a memory charm embedded inside of the note, don't you think so Professor Dumbledore?"

The Headmaster thought a moment as he pulled out the key and note. "Yes I think so, it must be activated by the proximity of the horcrux, since it was stored at Gringotts, His idea of security against investigations into the contents of the lock vault. Another kind of magical concealment charm."

"So which one is the Horcrux?" asked Hermione as she looked at both scrolls, which Bill had unrolled. "This one must be it Mr. Weasley." she said pointing to one that had some faint letters printed along the bottom. "It looks like Rowena Ravenclaw's name printed just there, on the edge of the parchment."

Draco looked at the scrolls and agreed that the one Hermione had picked out was the one his Father had shown him. "I take it you want to read the other scroll, eh Granger?" he asked in a bored manner. "Go ahead if you want, you may find more stuff to interest you that was taken out of the more recent editions."

"You may be right Draco, after all if the staff of Gryffindor was taken out, maybe there is a lot more history of Hogwarts hidden away in these ancient scrolls." commented the Headmaster with a smile. "It will be a challenge to decipher where the staff has been hidden besides. The signs of magical concealment are oft times vague and unless you know what specifically you are looking for it can be nigh onto difficult to locate the object."

Hermione took the proffered scroll eagerly and went off to a corner of the room where she could sit back and study it without being disturbed.

Three hours later she was still reading and taking down notes while everyone else was involved in watching Bill deal with the Ravenclaw scroll. Dumbledore made a slight movement to help him with the destruction of the horcrux but Molly fussed at him to relax and let Bill do his job.

Severus listened to the discussions around him silently, He sensed that something was not quite right but couldn't place why. He looked carefully around at everyone else who was interested in what Bill was doing to destroy the scroll and its hidden inhabitant. Billextracted a few leaves of _'evusio anima herba'_ from a container that he extracted from his pocket, he gently blew on it as he murmured the '_Purgare pernicies' _over the scroll he promptly dropped the herb into a smoking liquid that reeked of purifying incense.

A dark spiral of smoke came up from the scroll; a twisted form with glaring red eyes peered out and reached with one clawing hand towards the small boy and the other towards Harry. Bill uttered the incantation that severed the link and with an agonized scream the crippled bit of soul was released and vanquished.

Ron was the first to speak, "You see that? He reached for you and the Twerp!" He looked over at Harry. "You don't think it means anything do you?"

"I-I don't know Ron, but Voldemort is still looking for Snape and I don't think he cares too much for the Twerp or me either." answered Harry as he looked at the wide-eyed little boy who was trembling slightly just like he was.

------------------------------------

"Hermione, hey are you still involved in that scroll? Asked an exasperated Ron who had been trying to get her attention for the last fifteen minutes. "You must have found something of absorbing interest to not hear me talking to you."

"It is not easy deciphering the old script that was used a thousand years ago but..." Hermione halted temporarily as she looked up at Ron. "I believe I have found a pattern, I am taking all the references to the staff of Godric Gryffendor out of the scroll." She said with Enthusiasm. There is one passage that tells where the staff was originally placed."

"May we see the passage which has aroused your interest?" asked Sirius who was discussing the arrangements for Draco's continued education with Dumbledore, since he was not returning to the school.

Hermione handed her notes over to Sirius who read the passage she had copied down from the scroll.

"After Godric Gryffindor had used his staff to shower the new edifice now known as Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the power to protect all who enter its gates and set up powerful wards in conjunction with Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowenda Ravenclaw, He buried his staff into an alcove set in the walls of the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts."

"I suspect it is no longer in place, I remember accidentally coming across a hidden alcove in the tower, when I was younger, but it was empty." said Bill.

Sirius looked up and said "So how did Voldemort get the blasted thing out of the castle?"

"Just like last year when the Goblet coughed up Harry's name for the Triwizard Tournament he must have used a very powerful confundus charm that made the castle forget it had the staff buried within its walls." Hermione explained. "And since most everyone had not realized that the staff had survived much less be in existence..."

"Voldemort was able to remove it and make another horcrux." Dumbledore finished simply. "But where would it be now." He thought of what he would do if he were in Tom Riddles shoes, as he studied Hermiones eager face. "One place that may be investigated as the storage area for the staff could be the ruins of Goderic Gryffindors home, It would amuse Voldemort to place the staff in the most obvious place."

Hermione beamed as the old wizard had came to the same conclusion she did. "But where is the ruins located?" she enquired. "Wait a mo, there seems to be a map here in the scroll." she said excitedly as she spread the scroll out. The school was plainly marked along with the forest, Hogsmeade, Ottery Saint Catchpole and Little Langton to name a few places. "Well It seems that the wizarding world of a thousand years ago wasn't too much different from today's world."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The holidays finally came to a close, and everyone, except Draco was on their way to Hogwarts. He had looked very much alone standing in the hallway, except for the tall gaunt wizard standing beside him, his hand on the boys shoulder. Both of them had said their goodbyes to Bill, Severus and the teens as they watched the group leave the house.

"Stay very close to each other, and keep a watchful eye on the twerp." Molly had instructed the teens before they left. "Once we get to the station and onto the platform, I think it will be safer for all of you to hurry on board and get to your compartments."

"Dad," said Ron. "Is there something going on that we should know about?"

"Yes Ron, it seems that since Draco 'disappeared.' the Ministry is going to have greater security on platform nine and three-quarters, they hope to find Draco as he comes back to Hogwarts and hopefully prevent any more students from disappearing."

"I don't think that going to help. Are they planning to have Aurors on the train too?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I guess they are, If only to show everyone that they are still doing what they can to ensure our well being." smirked Bill.

Severus was quiet as they entered Kings cross station. There was the usual muggles hurrying along to their destinations. The group hung around the platform between 9 and 10, as if they were ordinary travelers waiting for their train, as each of them casually leaned against the column and passed through to platform nine and three-quarters whenever they deemed it safe to do so.

There were the usual parents and students milling around the platform as usual, there was some tension evident in the air as Aurors were pacing around watching the excited families as the students boarded and said their goodbyes to their parents and younger siblings.

There were some sombre looking Slytherin students with their parents who were getting on board. Montague smiled at the Twerp when he spotted him. He strolled over to talk to him and the others. "Hi Twerp I hope you had a good Christmas. I hope nothing more happens, my parents weren't too happy hearing about Malfoy, they wouldn't let me out of their sight the whole holiday." he smirked. "It was a bit of a drag, but not as bad as Crabbe and Goyles holiday."

"Why is that Montague?" asked the twins.

"They were stuck at the Ministry answering questions for quite a bit of the holiday, the pair of them never changed their stories though, even with veritiserum."

"Your kidding, I thought it was illegal to use that stuff on students." said Harry.

"Malfoy insisted on it." replied Montague. " I guess he practically destroyed their drawing room apart on Christmas Day. I overheard Mom and Dad talking to Draco's Mother."

"I guess he must be worried sick over Draco's disappearance." said Hermione.

Montague's forehead wrinkled, as he seemed to think over what he was going to say. "No-o-o I don't think so, the way she spoke it was as if he was more furious and wanted to punish Draco." He looked over at his parents who were motioning for him to join them. He sighed and said as he left to join his parents. "I'll see you guys later."

"Now that is strange to say the least." said Molly.

Severus looked up at Harry. And whispered "I don't see any of the Malfoy's do you?"

"No, I don't suppose they would be here since Draco disappeared.' Harry whispered back.

Molly gave each of the children a large hug and kiss before allowing them to get on board the train. There were hidden smirks as she fussed over the twerp, Hugging and instructing him to try and eat more than he did as she was still worried about his still being so thin and small.

Molly and Arthur stood together with their arms around each other's shoulders and waved goodbye as the train started to chug and steam out of the station just as the other parents were also watching the train puff off; their faces were a mixture of concern and relief as their children went back to Hogwarts.

As it was before Severus went into the compartment with Bill and the Twins came in with Lee who met up with them. There were grim faced Aurors patrolling the corridors all through the trip just as Bill had told them. Severus watched the snow capped landscape fly by and then pulled a new book out of his backpack to read. The twins were getting Bill to tell them more about his adventures in Egypt when he was a curse-breaker. He told them he still was one as he planned to go back in the summer. After a while they noticed that the small Twerp had dozed of with the gentle motion of the train, his book was balancing perilously on the edge of the seat. George took the book from the Twerp gently and set it back into the backpack.

It was a rather sober and for the most part silent group of students that got off the train at Hogsmeade. The presence of the Aurors accentuated the tact that a student had disappeared off the train and was still counted missing.

Severus got off the train with Bill and the twins; they waited for the trio to catch up to them.

"All right I guess we should be able to make it over to the carriages then Hogwarts without too much hassle now." said Harry.

"I guess so, It will be good to get back to our regular routine." commented Hermione. "I can compare what is written in the newest edition of History of Hogwarts about its beginnings with this scroll." she said happily.

"Right, and the library is missing your esteemed presence." quipped Ron.

Severus looked up at the sun shining in the bright blue sky and felt the light flakes of snow hitting his cheeks. He wondered if he had ever noticed how cool and clean the flakes of snow felt when he had been an adult. Somehow he didn't think he had ever taken the time before. Bill noticed the boy wasn't with them and turned around to tell him to hurry up and catch up to the group when Severus noticed his shoelace had become untied. He bent over and heard a sharp crack then felt someone picking him up and pulling him roughly against them as they covered his mouth and with another crack they disapparated.

""TWERP, NOOOO." screamed Ginny who ran back and then fell helplessly where the Twerp had been just seconds before.

There was a small moment of silence as it took a second for everyone else to realize that the Twerp had just been kidnapped right out from under their noses.

The Aurors and the Seventh year Students did their best to keep the younger children calm and get them into the carriages away from the scene. Bill stood with the twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny where Severus had vanished. Lee Jordan and Montague came over to offer their help as did Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Justin Finch- Fletchley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus felt the tug at his navel as his friends disappeared from his sight. His small frame was pinned roughly against some strangers' body as they reappeared in some sort of storage room that looked as if it had been hewn out of rock. The hands around his mouth loosened and he was thrown roughly to the floor. His body twisted in midair as he fell on his stomach and bumped his head against the hard stone floor. There was a faint snapping sound as the cartilage in his nose cracked and blood started to seep out and form a puddle under his cheek. He lay there motionless.

He barely recognized the smooth, silky cold voice as it said, "Leave him here, he cannot get out, and I don't think anybody has a clue as to where he is now."

"Yes I am sure the Dark Lord will be doubly pleased with your coup sir." the other voice responded. "To watch for your chance to capture the brat at Hogsmeade instead of Kings Cross was brilliant thinking."

"Thank you, '_Immobulus." _Ropes came flying out of his wand and bound the small boy, as he lay stunned on the cold damp stone floor. "Let us leave our prize here for now and concentrate on our next objective, Draco Malfoy."

"Meanwhile I will go to Hogwarts and assure the Headmaster that the Ministry is on top of the situation."

"Fine then, let us leave the brat here and I will deal with him later, I assure you he will still be alive when our master receives him."

With that the two men left the room Severus barely heard the door close as he tried to think of a way to free himself. He was thankful that the men did not check his pockets or his sleeve. His wand and stock of pranks were still on him. He was in pain as his nose throbbed with pain and he felt sick to his stomach with the pain in his head. He knew he was in real trouble now as he wasn't sure where he was; the only sure thing he knew was Draco's Father had captured him. He hoped somebody would figure where he was before he was to meet with the Dark Lord.


	41. Rescue Mission

******Chapter 41-Rescue mission**

Severus felt disoriented as he lay on the cold stone floor of the large room that appeared to be hewn out of rock with wood rafters along the ceiling from which hung strange and frightening objects.

He wondered how long he had been out of it as his nose gave him a sharp stab of pain where the cartilage had cracked. He found it easier to breathe with his mouth partly open. He shifted slightly unable to move his arms from his sides till he felt the bonds restricting his movements disappear and sensed the presence of his captor standing over him.

"Well now you are finally awake my dear old friend, I have you where I want you." gloated Lucius as he observed the small body of his nemesis. He looked down thoughtfully at the boy who had rolled painfully over onto his back. "I wonder why you chose to become a child again, wasn't your first childhood hard enough?" He spoke softly and silkily as he knelt down beside the boy lying prone on the floor "What's the matter, a kneazle got your tongue?"

Severus refused to answer Lucius and glared back.

Lucius chuckled ""Not very talkative I see; too bad, this room is where I keep my 'guests' who are destined to be presented to the Dark Lord." He reached down and grabbed the small boy by the front of his robes and pulled him to a sitting position. He snarled, "I wish I could finish you off myself Severus Snape, you have been a thorn in my side since June, but I must leave that pleasure for our master, he so much wants to see you again." Lucius let go and stood up, he glared at the child he now knew was his former friend and smiled cruelly.

"Save yourself and tell me where my dear son is, I will plead mercy for you to the Dark Lord if you comply."

Severus still kept silent. The defiance in his eyes shone back at the tall vicious wizard who stood over him.

"No? You small fool." He drew his wand out and thought for a moment or two before he struck the boy with a "_Crucio_." The small body writhed in agony as the unforgivable struck him. "It will be worse for you once you are in the presence of our merciful master if you refuse to answer."

The little boy's eyes were dark pools of pain and anger but he still refused to respond to the arrogant wizard who was looking at him with hard cruel eyes. Severus grit his teeth together as his lip curled in defiance.

"Maybe a little isolation without food and water will bring you around, my dear old friend." Lucius decided. "You may then choose wisely and speak before you are taken to see our merciful master." Lucius leered. "I must go and inform him that you have been captured, too bad Draco wasn't with you or your adult double, but never mind I'm sure he will be pleased to have you at his tender mercy." Lucius then turned and left the boy lying on the cold stone floor as he left the room.

Severus was hurting all over besides being hungry and thirsty. He managed to sit up even though it hurt to move. He gazed around at the shelves of old torture devices and weird looking creatures floating in liquids inside different kinds of sealed containers. He thought he recognized some of the creatures and shuddered. He was reminded of his Mothers collection of dark magic experiments and as he sat and pulled his legs up to to his chest as he contemplated his chances of getting away from wherever he was.

******Hogwarts**

When Albus heard that Severus was kidnapped from Hogsmeade station just a few feet away from Bill and the twins, his normally firm footsteps temporarily faltered from shock at hearing the news. He felt as if he failed Severus once again.

The Headmaster sat down heavily into his chair and sat staring at his desk in thought as the paintings of the former heads of Hogwarts looked on in sympathy.

"I'm sure the scamp will find a way to let you know where he is." said Phineas Nigellus. "After all he is very talented, and a Slytherin.

The Headmaster sighed as he looked at Phineas. "I know, but he may not know where he is himself, He is only a child now and I know he is feeling somewhat insecure, this situation is not going to help with his adjustments to being a child either." He rubbed his temples as he stood up.

"I believe the Minister of Magic is heading is way here now." said Everard Proudfoot.

"Oh great." the Headmaster muttered under his breath. "Thank you Everard," he said as he quickly wiped away the tears forming in his eyes, before turning around to greet his visitor who was just then brought up the revolving stairway. "Cornelius how may I help you?"

"Albus I am so sorry to hear that your little foster child is missing, I would have thought that no-one could have taken him with all the security that was provided by the Ministry."

"I have the impression that someone was just waiting for a chance to grab him, slim though it may have been." Dumbledore replied carefully.

"Just like young Malfoy, now his is an intense situation, Lucius has been on our case everyday to find the boy. It is possible that the same person took young Perseus Evans too." said Fudge as he shook his head. "We had Aurors all over the platform at Kings Cross and on the train but it seems that we hadn't enough security at Hogsmeade. For that I am sorry."

"Thank you Cornelius, for your concern, I do hope I can borrow a few of your men to help locate my son."

Fudges eyebrow rose slightly when he heard Dumbldore call the child his son but made no comment about it.

"I will be happy to give you the loan of a few Aurors, Albus. We wouldn't want our good citizens to think the Ministry doesn't care to help in locating the missing children."

"No, I am sure we wouldn't want that." The Headmaster replied in a neutral tone of voice.

After the Minister left Hogwarts, the Headmaster hurried back to his office and threw some floo powder into the fireplace, waited for the fire to turn green then thrust his head into the flames and looked into 12 Grimmauld Place.

SIRIUS" yelled Dumbledore, "DRACO."

Draco heard him and knelt down in front of the drawing room fireplace to talk to Dumbledore.

"Hello sir, what can we do for you?"

"Draco, little Severus has been kidnapped from Hogsmeade Station. I have this feeling your Father was involved."

Draco's eyes glowed with fear for the twerp as he felt a tightening in his chest.

"I will do anything to help Headmaster. If Father has him, there are several places he would hide the twerp and no one would be the wiser."

"Good then you can give the details of what you know to the Order once we have everyone gathered together. Our plans will go from there."

"Potter, Granger and Weasley had formed a link to him when they practiced Occlumency, Granger especially as she was learning Legilimency also." Draco suggested.

"Good idea, but I understood it was not that strong a link yet." Dumbledore told him. "But it wouldn't hurt for them to try contacting him."

Draco thought a moment. The Twins fixed the tracking spell I gave them on Severus's school robes I wouldn't be surprised if they are trying to locate him as we speak."

"The Headmaster felt hopeful. "Thank you Draco, I do hope you are right. I need to talk to Sirius also."

Draco looked around and spotted the wizard coming down the stairs. "SIRIUS, Professor Dumbledore wishes to talk to you."

"Okay, okay Draco, I can hear you I am not deaf, at least not yet." Sirius said irritably as he came into the Drawing room where Draco was kneeling near the fireplace. Draco moved over to let Sirius talk to Dumbledore.

**--------------------------------------------------------------- **

Nerves were rather taut generally around the school; Most of the students were terrified that the person responsible for Malfoy and the Twerps disappearance would once again pop up and kidnap somebody. The Daily Prophet was having a field day with the story of the second abduction which they tied in with Dracos mysterious disappearance, which caused a flurry of owls to be sent to children with cautions from very concerned parents to stay inside the castle at all times.

Differences were set aside as students from Gryffindor and Slytherin sat together to work out a plan to find and save Severus. Draco was another matter and most suspected he was in hiding from his Father, how he managed to disappear as he did was another matter. The trio and the twins bit their tongues so as not to give away what they knew.

"Harry, can you detect anything from the Twerp?"

"Is the link strong enough for him to tell you where he is?"

"How about you Hermione or Ron?"

The others at the table perked up their ears as they listened to the twins.

"WHAT, you guys can hear the Twerp?" exclaimed Zabini, "How?"

"Hermione and Ron and I have been taking Occlumency lessons," explained Harry. "During the lessons we forged a link with the Twerp."

Hermione looked perturbed. "I can try but I don't think the link is strong enough, unless he is able to send his thoughts or images of where he is."

"Do your best Hermione, you are after all the farthest along in the lessons." Harry declared. "His life is in our hands."

"My father said that the Dark Lord was after the Twerp because he is really Professor Snape." Theodore Nott said as he leaned over Ron who being startled, glared at the Slytherin who shrugged his shoulders. "My father is a Death-Eater I admit it. I don't care to follow his footsteps though, I much prefer to walk alone if anything." He looked at Blaise Zabini challengingly. "But I want to help find our Twerp."

Blaise glared back at Theodore then looked at Harry, his long slanting eyes glittering in his dark face "Okay so I was raised to hate mugggle borns and blood traitors, I will try to overcome my prejudices to help save the T werp"

"You see Potter, it is one thing to have rivalry among the houses but believe us or not, there are not too many who wish to follow our parents footsteps and become Death-Eaters once we are of age." explained Montague. "With our word of honour we will commit ourselves to recovering our Head of House back safely, irregardless of the danger we would face if caught."

Neville Longbottom mouth moved in silence as he looked in shock at Ron and then Harry. "The Twerp is Professor Snape?" he asked in a slightly choked voice. There were a few chuckles, as his fear of Snape was well known throughout the school.

Harry nodded his acceptance of the Slytherins offer, and shook Montagues hand to bind the agreement.

"Hermione who had been concentrating on Severus faintly heard in her mind his voice, slightly muffled. The message was being repeated over and over with a tone of anxiety. She closed her eyes and listened intently, her fingers stuffed into her ears.

"Hey Granger, why have you have your fingers in your ears." asked George.

" It is very faint..." Her eyes were clinched as she concentrated. "Lucius, Rocky room ..." She felt sick and distraught as she felt his determination to suppress the pain he was in from her mind as he tried to communicate. "Dark, trying to find a way to escape...I think the twerp is asking for Draco."

Her words stunned those who thought Draco was not to be found.

"What do you mean, how can you contact Malfoy for the Twerp?" asked Montague as he found his voice. "I heard that nobody was able to locate any trace of him."

"We can't as yet say how Montague, but the Twerp must have an idea that Draco will know what to do." answered Harry.

Just as Draco had told Dumbledore the twins were trying to locate Severus through the tracking spell. Suspense was consuming the group of teens from all four houses as they watched the boys holding their wands over a map of the area.

"Draco had given us a tracking spell before we came back"

"We just need to run our wands over a map and say his name."

"The wands should then twist and point at the general area he is at."

"Draco said his Father had one put on him when he was younger."

Hermione was now sweating with the effort to keep the weak link to Severus open and looked pale and shaky. "He is hurting but he is trying to climb.." Her eyes flew open, "I lost contact but he said we will need to warn Draco .."

"Warn him of what Granger? He knows what kind of danger he faces if he comes out of hiding." said Blaise. "He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is not kind to those family members who refuse to join. Their families are at risk of being murdered also, if they refuse once they turn of age. I didn't think we had to explain that to you."

"In Draco's case it would be worse I fear, as his father is willing to hand him over to He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named as an example for those of us who are not anxious to join our Fathers." Nott explained further. "If Draco decides to come along he will be risking torture beyond anything any of us can imagine."

Ron's eyes grew big as saucers as he heard Nott. He hadn't thought out thoroughly what it was like to have Death-Eaters for parents. He realized that if what Blaise and Nott said was true, the Slytherin students were willing to risk much more than most in the attempt to save their former head of house.

The twins were excited as both of their wands twisted to point to the same spot on the map.

"I think we have it."

"The area is in Wiltshire."

"Isn't that where the Malfoy estates are?"

"Lucius must have our Twerp then" said Harry. "He must want to use him as bait to get his hands on Draco."

"Or you Harry." said Hermione.

******The Burrow**

Molly and Arthur had taken their leave of Sirius and Draco, shortly after returning to 12 Grimmauld Place. They knew that the two of them would get along together fine. At the least they would be company for each other.

Molly went home to the burrow and Arthur went back to his work. Molly spent the day going through the house cleaning and thinking of the difference that having the little twerp living with them had made. She gazed around the little room that Severus had occupied and smiled at the memories she had of staying up comforting the small boy and how much she learned about her family and herself over the last six months. Who would have thought that Severus Snape would have found a home within their hearts.

"MOLLY, MOLLY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Arthur was downstairs calling her with a tone of desperation in his voice. Percy was with him looking around frantically also.

Molly jumped and turning around ran downstairs, her heart in her mouth. "Arthur, dear. I am here, what is the matter?" she asked with an unknown fear building within her. She met him partway down the stairs as he came racing up to her.

He grabbed her tightly and said in a shaky voice. "Severus is gone."

"What do you mean gone, he was on the train with Bill and the twins, he is supposed to be going to Hogwarts."

"I mean he has beenkidnapped." Arthur said grimly.

Mollys eyes grew wide with shock and her hands clutched at Arthur's shoulders as she said "NO, he is with the boys, I saw him get on the train."

Arthur settled her down on the steps as Percy had followed him and sat down nearby on the step below them.

"He was taken from Hogsmeade Station mom." Percy told her. "He was barely two or three feet away from Bill and the Twins when he was grabbed and disapparated."

"Who... Why...He needs to be found quickly." Molly stuttered." What is being done? Our poor little Twerp."

"We had better get back to headquarters, there is going to be a meeting of the Order. Dumbledore believes it was Lucius who took him."

"I am ready." Molly said tearfully. "The poor child must be terrified."

"Mom we are talking about Severus here, he may be a child but he does have a very strong will to survive, and knowing him he will find a way to communicate where he is." said Percy who had stood up.

"PERCIVAL WEASLEY, _how can you be so cold_?" his mother yelled., "Y_ou know yourself how scared he is at night when his defenses are down."_

_P_ercy went pale as his mothers temper let go. He looked pleadingly at his father for help

"Molly, not now, we must hurry, the meeting." Arthur urged Molly as he attempted to calm her down. "Percy is just hoping that Severus will be able to contact us. The little twerp will try to keep his wits together till he is safe back home."

******12 Grimmauld Place.**

Dumbledore came in shortly after everyone else had gathered around the old wooden table with the news that the twins had located Severus's signature through a tracking spell that Draco had kindly taught them. He turned to Draco.

**"**Draco, Miss Granger was able to get a weak but none the less an effective link, she told me that Severus said the room was made of stone and it is where Lucius kept his guests destined for the Dark Lord."

"Yes I know of that room. It is not just a room to hold prisoners, it is a room filled with dark Arts and the passageway to it is located not in the house but in an old abandoned cave that is hidden." Draco said. "It actually belongs to the Lestrange family, but Father stored some of his more exotic Dark Arts paraphernalia there."

"Well that narrows down our need to hunt all over the place." said Mad-eye gruffly. "Are you sure this particular cave you speak of is the most likely hiding place?"

"It is the only place used by Father and the Death Eaters that can be described as a stone room sir." Draco told the Auror who was watching him intently. Draco flicked his wand and a map appeared on the table in front of Mad-Eye. "You can see the site of the cave is only a few hundred yards away from my family's home." He pointed his wand to the map. "It is very deep in spots but there are passageways and several rooms..." He paused a moment as he thought. "It is distinguishable from any other cave as it is guarded by muggle repelling charms, which I am sure you will detect."

Draco stepped back and as the Order talked among themselves and made their plans, he slipped out of the room and headed down the corridor swiftly by the painting of Mrs. Black and into the drawing room and up the stairs to where he had stored his riding broom.

Mad-Eye noticed the boy leave the room and was going to say something when he was distracted by questions on the protocol needed to carry out the rescue mission safely and efficiently. Draco did not return and the Old Auror growled after an hour. "Where is that dratted boy, he should have returned by now."

"I suspect he has headed to Hogwarts to find Harry and the others to help them mount a rescue of their own." said Dumbledore.

"D- mn, I knew something was afoot, We had better find those blasted kids!"

**Hogwarts **

"All right Potter we all have our brooms, so what is the plan? How do we get in contact with Draco, If the twerp is asking for him." asked Montague.

Harry was about to speak when they heard a familiar voice yell out. "POTTER, _Have you got everybody ready_?" everybody turned around quickly and there stood Draco Malfoy with his nimbus two thousand and one in hand. "There is no need to look at me as if I was a Ghost fellows," he said. "It is me, we haven't much time, If what Granger heard is true I do have a good Idea where our Twerp has been taken."

"What, how where?" asked Blaise as he stared at the tall blond boy.

"Never mind, I used the floo into McGonagalls office, explanations after,. Let's move before I am discovered missing from the meeting, I told them where to go to get him but they will have to get organized." He smirked "Nobody seems to be wandering the corridors either, so no one saw me come in." He glanced around at everyone who had their riding brooms.

**Malfoy Manor**

"You believe that your son would be stupid enough to walk into your trap?" Rodolphus Lestrange argued. "Draco has blatantly disobeyed his orders to destroy the child and must pay the price.

"I will have no argument with you, I agree that my son has brought shame upon the family name and must be disciplined." Lucius stated angrily.

"I think it will please our Lord even better if the trap draws Potter here. He would be pleased," said Bellatrix Lestrange. "Your son is missing and I haven't seen my dear sister, have you hid her as well too?"

Lucius crossed his arms and glared at Bellatrix. "I have done neither, I have no idea where either of them are, I haven't seen Narcissa since Christmas Day."

. Nott Sr. Glared at Lucius, hostility evident in his voice. "I am beginning to question your loyalty to the Dark Lord, for one I suspect you hid your son and used the imperius on another boy to take poly juice to took like your son."

"Yes I agree with your surmise Nott, It is the only solution to the mystery. The poly juice had to wear off before the train got to the station and those two youngsters of Crabbe and Goyle are so dim they would not have noticed the difference." Macnair snarled.

"I have not had anything to do with Dracos disappearance." roared Lucius."As far as I am concerned he and Potter can join Snape and be destroyed at the Dark Lords convenience.."

."I wish you lot would quit gabbing and let me rip his young juicy throat. I am sure our little Snape will taste delicious." Fenir Greyback barked in a raspy voice, his sharp pointed teeth showed as he grinned in anticipation. His breath smelt strongly of blood.

**On the grounds of Malfoy Manor**

The small group landed on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, far enough away from the house to keep from being observed. A small body of trees sheltered them as they gathered around Draco. Hermione was flushed and shaky as she hadn't particularly liked to fly but she did not want to be left behind.

"Okay Malfoy, where do we go from here?" asked Harry tensely. "The Twerps life is at stake."

"I know Potter, don't be such a hero. If we rush matters his life will be in worse danger, not to mention ours." Draco relapsed into silence as he listened to the sounds arond them. " Snape would not appreciate that in the slightest"

Harry sputtered with impatience as Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen to him Harry, after all he knows how much is at stake. "

"You'll get your turn yet Harry, after all are you not the boy who lived? I am sure He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named would love to meet up with you again sometime." drawled Draco. "But I think most of us would rather just find the Twerp and get him back to Hogwarts safe and sound."

Montague and Nott glanced towards the manor and noticed some grey hooded figures leaving the Manor.

"Look, there." Nott said as he ducked low out of sight. "There seems to have been a Death Eater meeting at the Manor.

"Great I hope they are finished...No I hope that they haven't done anything to the Twerp." muttered Ron.

The teens laid low as they observed the grey-cloaked wizards and witches disapparate. Once there seemed to be no more movement from that direction Draco motioned the group to follow him in the opposite direction of the Manor. A large rolling Hill and a few barrows dotted the landscape ahead of them.

"Before we go we better divide ourselves into two teams." Draco said. "Montague chose your team."

"All right Blaise, Nott, you are coming with me and the Weasley twins."

"Okay, Longbottom you will be with Potter, Granger, Weasley and me." Montague knows the area almost as well as I do so listen to him carefully. We will have very little chance to correct any mistakes once we are down in the cave."

Once they got to the foot of the hill and climbed partway up a narrow opening in the hill was revealed.

Draco moved cautiously towards the opening in the hill and showed them how the opening was hidden by creepers. They pushed the creepers aside and managed to squeeze into the cave, which was roomier than, they had expected. They stopped at a covered hole in the ground. After moving the cover aside, each of the teens lowered themselves down into a narrow tunnel that stretched out about fifty yards or so.

Montague was the last one down and he pulled the cover back over the hole, which left them in a temporary darkness. Each of them took their wands out and using 'lumos' creating just enough light to view their surroundings.

The passage opened wide; into a chamber that had piles of old torture devices left over from who knew what wars. They were obviously of ancient history as the cobwebs and ancient strata of dirt coating them testified.

The place was semi-dark with the lights from the wands casting eerie shadows and a tunnel stretched ahead and another to the side.

"Nice guest house, Draco" said Harry. "Have you come here often?

"Not recently, Potter, the decor is a little too antiquated for my liking. "Draco responded dryly. As you can see there are several passageways, each to different rooms, if you want to call them that. It is like a maze with several doors. Do your best to remember where you went in and keep to your team."

"Which one do we try first?" asked Montague as he felt involuntary shivers go up his spine.

"You can either go straight or to the side, take your team down one of them and I will take mine down the other." said Draco as he moved his wand a little higher. "You choose first."

"I'll take the side passageway." Montague decided..

"All right but everyone be cautious. I don't think any of us would appreciate an audience with the Dark Lord.'

"I wish you wouldn't say that name Draco, makes you sound like a Death Eater all ready." said Hermione.

"Sorry Granger, old habits die hard." Draco said absent mindedly as they started to cautiously move forward.

Montague and his team slipped down the side passageway where green tendrils hung from the ceiling and along the sides of the wall reached out as if to greet them. "Keep in a straight line behind me and stay directly in the middle of the passageway." Montague ordered. The air shimmered with mist that swirled around the team.

Both teams set off down their tunnels feeling as if there were disembodied eyes and unseen horrors where following them just waiting to snatch at them unawares.

Montague and his team reached the end of the passage safely and then saw two doors to choose from.

"Oh great, which one do we go in?"

"I don't know but I don't like either one."

"We can't split up so we must choose." said Montague. "There seems to be something odd about the one door, it seems to be shimmering, I don't like that."

"Neither do I." said Zabini. "It may be a disappearing door."

"Lets take the other one then." said George, "It has symbols on it, look" he said as he held his wand near it.

"It looks to be a crest but it is so faded and worn I can't tell for sure as to whose it is."

"All right does everyone agree?" Asked Montague.

Each of them agreed and opened the door to a large vault like room that had sconces along the wall with candles that lit up as soon as they entered.

"I don't know if that is a good sign or not, but keep your wands at the ready." said Montague. "I guess we had better start investigating. It shouldn't take too long, there doesn't look like too many places the kid could be hidden."

The teens separated and started to look behind and inside the assorted broken and decaying junk, carefully and in some cases very gingerly. Some stuff they refused to touch as it was obviously cursed. There were old books that could be heard murmuring some strange languages that the boys did not understand, floating timepieces that faded in and out and chairs with arms that tried to snare unsuspecting prey. Desks with razor sharp teeth kept opening up and snapping shut, blood oozing out each time and mirrors that did not reflect anything, the boys jumped as skeleton hnds reached through the mirrors and moans of agony were heard throughout the cavernous room.

"Nice furniture, remind me to order some for Mad-Eye's DADA lessons." said George sarcastically. "I'm sure he would have lots to say about them."

"So far no signs of any boggarts though, that is one thing I don't think I could handle right now ." Fred said nervously.

"Looks like a lot of interesting artefacts stored here, but I don't think the Twerp is here." said Zabini after he gingerly moved some antique wands and found some dusty old robes on one of the shelves. "I feel like there is someone watching us though."

"I feel it too, Zabini," said Fred as he shone a light around in one deep shelf. His wand felt like it had located a concealment charm, faint but it was there. He looked around the shelf closely then he reached in behind some very dreadfull looking rusty swords and knives and touched something wrapped up in what felt like an old cloak. It felt long and hard.

"What's that, Weasley?" asked Montague as he looked across at the twin who drew the object closer to himself.

"I don't know," he said as he rolled the cloak away from the object. "No, it couldn't be." he exclaimed as he stared at the bright golden lions head. "It couldn't be that easy to find."

"What is it? Asked George.

Fred removed the cloak away and said. "Lion headed staff, obviously very old."

George grinned. "No concealment charm?"

"A faint one." Fred said as he looked hopefully at George.

"So?" asked Nott, shrugging his shoulders. "It is just an old walking staff. Just something else that somebody just couldn't part with."

"I think we better take it with us anyways." Fred said as he came back down the ladder. "I won't waste time explaining now, but I am sure you will find it a very interesting story once we get back to Hogwarts."

"I just hope we do have a chance to hear it Weasley." Montague said dryly, "we had better expect to run hard once we leave here."

"Why?" asked the twins.

"Because once an object is taken from here an alarm will probably go off and I hate to see who or what will be after us." Montague pointed out. "Do you think that old staff is worth the danger?"

"Yes I believe it is," said Fred.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Draco whispered to the others following him "Speak quietly; We don't need to alert anyone that we are here." he cautioned as they crept into to what looked like an immense storeroom of strange and dark artefacts, along with large jars of squirming creatures that winked and thrashed about on top of shelves that lined the walls. Some shelves sat crossways and others lengthwise. It made for difficulties in viewing more than a few feet either way.

"Do not touch anything, there is no telling what curses are still active." They moved forward like shadows hiding in the near dark..

Draco had led the others into the storeroom, but all they found was splotches of blood drying on the floor. The sight worried them as they wondered what shape the Twerp would be in when they did find him.

"He was here...that is obvious." said Draco who squatted down and studied the stains.

"He hasn't been gone too long." He touched the stains and looked at the residue that stuck to his fingers. "The blood is still wet and a little sticky."

"You don't think he has been taken to Voldemort yet!" exclaimed Hermione who was starting to tremble from fear for the small boy."

The disturbed looks on the faces of the boys told her that it was quite possible. "I hope that isn't it Hermione." Harry said in a small voice. He stared at the floor and then said "Hide, there is somebody heading this way."

"You are right Potter, we better move quickly." Draco said as he wiped his hand across the front of his robe.

A harsh nasal voice was heard quite clearly by the teens, as a door on the far side of the cavernous room was opened and footsteps headed their way, scattering, they ducked down behind shelves of weird unmentionable blobby things that floated in jars with what seemed to be squishy faces gulping with mouths of razor sharp teeth.

"I am looking forward to seeing the little..." The door opened and in stepped Lucius Malfoy with some other Death Eaters. They looked towards where the bloodstain was spread over the floor.

"Snape is not here Malfoy, I think we should spread out and find him before he leaves the cave." Rodolphus Lestrange said bluntly as he glared at Lucius.

"BLAST, I should have immobilized him instead of using Incarcerous, he is as slippery now as when he was an adult. Crabbe, Goyle you stay with me, we will comb the area for that little sneak."

"I will join you in the hunt Lucius." Bellatrix said stiffly. "I don't think I would like another member of my family to disappear."

MacNair grumbled to himself as he stared at the bloodstains on the floor. He was not pleased about having to wait for his chance to put a throttle hold on Snape. He did love to apply physical torture on his victims before killing them.

Crabbe and Goyle stood like two immense bodyguards beside Lucius ready to do his bidding; They had the same vacant and dull expressions on their faces as did their offspring.

The Death-Eaters were glaring at each other, as they had wanted to have a little 'fun' before taking Severus to see the Dark Lord. "The brat is probably hiding in among the shelving units. He is small enough and I don't think he is the type to be afraid of our dark pets currently inhabiting them." said Lucius as he stared upwards towards the jars.

The teens were very worried as they contemplated how they were going to evade capture themselves. It was going to be a tense and sticky situation they thought, once the group of Death-Eaters spotted them. They made ready to defend themselves when suddenly they heard explosions coming from the far corner of the immense cavern. Lucius and the other Death Eaters jumped and then turning as one raced over to investigate.

"The brat must be trying to blow a hole in the wall." yelled Nott Sr.. "Spread out."

"SNAPE, SHOW YOURSELF." roared Lucius. "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED."

While the Deatheaters were frantically checking out the far end of the Cave the teens snuck out from their hiding places towards the door. Fortunately for them the Death-Eaters were making too much noise to hear them.

"_SNAPE WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE_." screamed Bellatrix as she screeched, "_DIFINDO_" to split a shelving unit in half as she thought she saw the boy climbing up the side.

_BELLATRIX, NO_!" screamed Rodolphus as the shelves started to tumble and the contents started to fall. "BACK AWAY."

There was confusion as the death-eaters started to back away and frantically used Evenesco and other banishing charms to evade being hit by the cascading objects as they did their best to open another door at that end for them to escape, all thoughts of capturing the twerp driven from their minds.

_"MERLIN_, where the blazes did he come from." asked Ron as the twerp dropped from the rafters above them and shot an "_Evanesco"_ at a falling bottle, full of particularity nasty looking slimy looking objects that gnashed their pointy teeth as they struggled to break out.

"I hate those things." he said simply as he dropped to the floor. "Mother had a jar full of them and they are foul, poisonous and downright disgusting." He grinned at Ron who was still a little jumpy from being startled. "They would eat you alive if they were free."

Rons' freckles showed more prominently as his face paled at the thought. "Good work Twerp, Decoy Detonators, right?"He asked.

"Of course." Severus said. "Compliments of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

Severus was a sight to behold as he stood looking up at the teens who did their best to hide their horror. His face was dirty, bruised and bloody, The swelling of his nose was sickening to look at, but he was alive.

"Let's get moving before those clowns notice us." Hermione suggested as she glanced back towards the far end of the cavern.

"As much as I would enjoy watching my father getting chomped by one of those creatures, I agree with you." replied Draco as he motioned towards the door they had came in. "Let's just leave...now."

"So far, so good." Ron said thankfully once they left the room and closed the door.

"Yeah, but now we still got to get out of here before we get caught." said Draco. "Severus, I don't suppose you remember this place from when you were an adult, do you?"

"I don't want to remember it, I feel like I am in a tomb even if it is huge. Magically expanded I suppose."

"You got it, I hope Montague and his team are ready to leave by the time we get to the end of this passage." said Harry as sounds like banshee's screaming suddenly rent the still air.

"RUN" yelled Draco, "An alarm has been set off."

Hermione picked up Severus and they ran for the door as the Deatheaters, alerted by the Banshee screaming were racing down another passageway that would lead them to the opening of the cave.

----------------------------------------------------------

"The boys left the old storage room, Fred and Montague were last to leave and suddenly the sound of a banshees cry ripped through the air and the rusty old swords and knives that were on the shelf with the staff rose and shot towards the boys as they slammed the door shut and backed away. They heard the swords thud into the door and a few managed to get their blades through to the other side.

The boys had their wands out as they had to keep protecting themselves against the green tendrils that kept reaching for them. A bad deathly smell permeated the passageway, which was foul enough to force the boys to use bubblehead charms on themselves so they could breathe. There were agonized screams echoing around them.

"_INCENDIO_" cried out the boys every few feet as they blasted the eyeballs that kept coming at them and the tendrils coming down from the ceiling and the walls. The bubblehead charm helped them as the smoke from the burnt tendrils filled the air along with the smell that filtered its way down the passageway. Eventually they were able to make it to the dusty chamber where they were to meet the other teens.

Hermione and Severus were in the lead with Neville and Ron behind them Harry and Draco came up in the rear and kept sending glances back over their shoulders. It wasn't long before they spotted Lucius and his gang racing up the passageway after them.

"We are almost to the chamber." Harry said as he ran, "We had a good head start on them."

"I hope Montague and the others are already there." Draco answered.

Both teams of teens made it back to the chamber to the relief of everyone, and Hermione set Severus down.

"It is good to see you are safe."

"We thought we might have had to go find you."

"Funny guys, as it is we will have a fight on our hands in just a few." gasped Hermione."Lucius and five other Deatheaters are following us."

"Yeah somebody set off the alarms, as you can hear." said Ron.

"Sorry little bro."

"But Fred had found an interesting object."

"And couldn't resist bringing it along."

Fred used a hover charm and sent the staff towards the ceiling, to be retrieved later.

"Oh great a scavenger hunt." Ron's eyes rolled as he faced the entrance of the chamber with his wand in hand.

The teens scattered and waited for the Deatheaters to come into the chamber.

Streaks of silver shot past Harry and Montague as the Death eaters started to fire when they entered the Chamber.

Montague struck one of the Deatheaters with a "_STUPIFY"_ then another. He jumped back as a "_FLAGATE"_ and an _"IMPEDEMENTA" _was sent towards him by Macnair and Rodolphus.

_"PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS'_ Macnair ducked and blocked the spell as Blaise caught him with "_IMMOBOLUS'_

The air became thick with the dust that had laid on the floor for years, and the piles of old devices were being pulverized as curses shot by teens and Deatheaters hit them in the melee that followed. Cries of _'EXPELLERAMUS', 'STUPIFY_." and "_ENERVATE."_ among other curses where thrown back and forth.

The Deatheaters were furiously sending streams of curses towards the teens who were dodging and blocking as fast as they could. They were proving that they had taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons to heart.

A stunner hit Montague as he blocked another curse aimed at Severus and he fell.

Hermione hit one Deatheater with "_INCARCEROUS."_ He toppled and as he fell his hood fell back off his head and she recognized the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Theodore why are you battling us, you can't be wanting to follow the unworthy examples of Snape and Draco Malfoy" asked Nott Sr. who shot a stunner towards him but missed as the boy moved swiftly out of the way.

My Dear Father," Theodore said mockingly. "I have no time to waste talking to you about my goals, you see I prefer to make my own life, not be a copy of yours." He slipped sideways and hit his father with a stunner of his own as his father turned and hit him at the same time. Both went down.

Crabbe and Goyle both heavy and seemingly just as stupid as their sons rushed towards Harry, both eager to be the one to capture the boy who was fighting with Bellatrix.

Severus dived towards the two death eaters who both grabbed at him at the same time and banged into each other. He rolled away from them as he used. A silent "Petrificus Totalus" against them.

"Hey not bad twerp, you got both of them." Harry said as he ducked, and missed being hit by a "_STUPIFY"_ shot at him by Bellatrix. He sent her wand flying with "Expelliarmus". He then struck her then with "_INCARCEROUS"_. Ropes flew out and wrapped themselves around her, pinning her wand arm down

"Prettily sneaky--and super quiet."

"Dunno how he does that my self."

'I'm glad he is on our side."

The twins quipped as they hit two Death eaters with "_NCARCEROUS."_ who were trying to sneak up behind Draco and Harry

The last two battlers Draco and his Father Lucius stood a few feet apart and glared at each other.

"My son, how good to see you, I wondered, how did you manage to disappear from the Hogwarts Express, you had us so worried.!' Lucius said as he pointed his wand down towards Severus, who was feeling very shaky from his injuries..

"We looked high and low for your magical signature. The Dark Lord was as concerned as I was about your absence , We were looking forward to seeing you follow my prestigious footsteps."

"I bet you both were." Draco snarled back. "I am not you father, I cannot be the wizard you think you are." He pushed Severus in behind him.

"I am a Malfoy, that in itself is power and prestige." Lucius boasted coldly.

Severus crossed his eyes and shook his head, "I guess it would be considered a success it you had managed to grow a brain along with your inflated ego."

Lucius glared at the small boy, who was barely able to stand, but determined not to give in to his pain and exhaustion.

Harry, fire smouldering within his green eyes, came forward to stand by Draco, with his wand at the ready. Hermione, Ron and Neville came up behind them.

"It was so good of you to bring the troublesome Potter to his fate." Lucius gloated. "And his friends" He snarled as he looked at Hermione with loathing in his eyes.

"Leave them alone father, your hatred is for me alone this time." Draco glared at his father. "They are my friends."

"A doubtful compensation for giving up your inheritance, I must say." Lucius drawled as his cold gray eyes looked coolly over the assembled group. "Highly unsatisfactory trade, you have my sympathies."

"I don't want your sympathies or your money father. I have no use for either." Draco snarled back.

His pride stung, Lucius Malfoy snarled as he pointed his wand at his son " "Then let your new so-called friends remember your disgusting carcass as it rots." He aimed an "Avada Ked--" towards his offspring.

**A **blast from Draco's wand sent his father hurtling into a corner where he collapsed into an awkwardly still heap..

Draco looked down at the unconscious man with a confusing mixture of regret and anger on his face. He turned quickly as he felt someone nearby, his wand in hand.

Members of the Order had arrived.


	42. after the rescue

Chapter 42- After the Rescue

Draco and his fellow rescuers turned around to find Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, and Shacklebolt, wands in hand, watching them intently. Draco knew that they had seen and possibly heard some of his conversation with his father. The expressions on their faces were serious and Draco thought that bode no good for him since he had snuck out of 12 Grimmauld Place and risked exposure.

The members of the Order were relieved to see the teens were all together and safe. It did not however keep them from being just a little angry for the teens had put themselves into danger of possibly being captured by the Death-Eaters. It was just sheer luck for them that there was not that many with Lucius.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and the twins froze in their tracks as they realized that Molly was standing in front of them fire blazing in her eyes as she pursed her lips in a grim line. She was fighting the urge to give them a blast of her temper as well as letting her fears take over and start crying from relief that they were not captured by the Death-Eaters. The mixture of emotions that played across her face making the teens feel more nervous and scared of what she was going to do to them. She ended up scolding them a little for being so rash and reckless, at the same time, praising them up for taking the initiative in saving the little twerp. She hugged each of them and then; she saw the state Severus was in.

Mad-Eye Moody, leaned on his staff and glared sternly at Draco, "Well?" he snapped. "Fine display of impatience, you kids could have been killed, rushing in without backup, If we didn't know any better, you could have been suspected of being a spy for Voldemort" Mad-Eye leaned closer towards Draco, and studying the now nervous and frightened boy, spoke firmly. "But fortunately for you, we know you are not."

Draco winced and hung his head. "Sorry sir." he whispered. "I just didn't want to see the twerp at the Dar- , his mercy."

"HMMMFF," Mad-Eye cleared his throat, "I never thought to hear of Slytherins to be so impulsively reckless especially you, young Malfoy. I know Potter has demonstrated the same irresponsible recklessness in the past." He then turned to Harry and the others who were waiting to be tongue-lashed. "I suppose I must congratulate all of you though for finding and saving the twerp. He chuckled to himself, " though I suspect that little troublemaker probably had his own plans on escaping."

The teens grinned and told him of Severus's trick with the Detonators. "I suspected half as much." he grumbled as his magical eye spun around looking over the chamber keeping an eye on everybody, and noticed the floating staff near the ceiling. "Why is that staff floating above us?" He growled as he pointed his wand towards it.

"I sent it up there, sir." Fred said as he stood shaking before the angry looking Auror. "I thought it might be the one Professor Dumbledore had been talking about."

"It must have some significance, there were signs of magical concealment and it fit the description." Said George hopefully. "Besides there were the weapons that went nuts once he brought it out of the room.

"The stuff in the corridor wasn't all that friendly either." stated Blaise. "It was worse coming back than it was heading up."

Mad-Eye just thought a moment and pointing his wand at the staff said "Accio staff," and it dropped towards him and he caught it. "Looks ...interesting," he grumbled. He looked about and noticed Dumbledore was preoccupied with Montague and the Twerp. He felt disturbed when he observed the anxious face of the old wizard and that of Molly who was kneeling with the dazed and confused little Twerp.

Montague was stretched out beside him as the boy had taken the curse that had been aimed at Severus, who was starting to feel a little sick; the pain was beginning to take hold of him as he tried to move. The effects of the Cruciatus curse Lucius had used on him were extremely painful, including the marks left by the heavy silver cane, and now his body was letting him know how much it really hurt. He refused to let himself cry so his eyes shone with the unshed tears. He felt weary, almost in a trance as everything seemed to swim before his eyes, his hands and feet felt like they were far away. He closed his eyes and collapsed totally once he realized that the battle was over and the Order had arrived. He didn't' notice Molly gazing at him anxiously or the concern on Albus's face as they noticed how bad he looked with the dried blood, swelling, and bruising of his face.

It was decided that Severus and Montague were to be transported directly to Hogwarts Hospital ward. Molly and the Headmaster each held one of them and using a portkey managed to get the two boys safely to the Hospital wing without harming them further.

The teens who were left behind were instructed to head to Hogwarts forthwith, taking their brooms along with them, except for Draco who was to go back to 12 Grimmuald Place for his own protection, The order was not willing to take chances of Voldemort turning the boy into one of his followers. The Aurors bound and disapparated with Lucius off to Azkaban, but not before he spat bitterly at Draco. "You filthy blood-traitor, you disgrace the proud name of Malfoy."

Mad-eye grumbled as he patted the boys' shoulder. "You never mind what he said lad, you have chosen the honourable path."

Draco raised his head high and drew himself up to his full height and stood proud in defiance of his fathers' words that were meant to wound him.

"DRACO." bellowed Sirius as the boy was brought to the house by Mad-eye who was grumbling about impetuous kids and their need for more intense lessons in proper procedures and safety. Mad-eye filled Sirius in on what all went on and left Draco in his care as Mad-eye still had some business to attend to.

After Mad-eye left Sirius roughed Draco's hair affectionately, and told him he did a fine job but if he caught him sneaking off again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madame Pomfrey asked Molly to stay to help with Severus as she was concerned over his fragile emotional state and suspected he needed to be reassured and cuddled by Molly before she could venture to heal his injuries.

Dumbledore placed Montague on a bed nearby and Madame Pomfrey went to work on him while Molly took care of the twerp. Molly treated him like he was a piece of fragile bone china, as she sat down and hugged him carefully and lovingly as if he was her own child.

"Come on love, let's get your face cleaned so we can see you." Molly said as she conjured up a basin filled with warm water and a face cloth. She carefully wiped the little face, that was obviously very sore.

Severus made no fuss as Molly helped him get cleaned up. He was a mess to say the least and Madame Pomfrey gave Molly a potion for him to drink and some salve to put on his cuts and bruises. He was just happy to be away from that mad fellow with the cane.

After the teens arrived back at the castle they went up to the hospital wing. Tonks, Remus, Bill, Arthur and Percy came up shortly afterwards.

Dumbledore talked a couple of minutes with Hermione and each of the boys before leaving the ward

"Now you do know you have broken at least a dozen school rules, with your actions tonight."

The group of teens looked at each other nervoously. Harry spoke up. "We just felt we couldn't waste time that would risk losing Sev... the Twerp."

"I know Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly, " all of you were lucky this time, but it could have ended tragically also. Voldemort wanted you in his clutches too and you need to be better prepared before you meet up with him.

Harry and the other teens were conscious of the Headmasters meaning as he surveyed them seriously. They assumed he was thinking of how many points their houses would lose for breaking the rules.

"So now I must think what would be the most appropriate action to take." He folded his arms and stood silently observing the group in front of him.

Severus watched Dumbledore apprehensively from the safety of the bed that Molly was tucking him into. The Headmaster moved his head slightly, glancing towards the anxious boy, and then made his decision. He looked back at the uneasy teens.

For your actions tonight..." he said slowly. "I will award both houses one hundred points for bravery and willingness to work together for a common cause, namely the retrieval of our little Twerp."

Relief and thankfulness washed over the faces of the teens as they then realized that their houses were not docked points but were up by one hundred, each.

Madame Pomfrey allowed them to visit for fifteen minutes before being shooed out of the ward to their own beds so Molly and Madame Pomfrey could get her two patients settled for what remained of the night.

Severus shifted about in his sleep and felt someone rubbing his back gently. The smell of soothing herbs hung in the air afterwards, helping Montague, and him to relax further into a deeper and more relaxing sleep.

Severus was on the edge of one of his nightmares when he was awakened and asked what his name was. "Er, wassat?" snorted Severus, he looked up at the medi-witch bleary-eyed and muttered, "Se-Severus." He rolled back into a tight ball and fell back to sleep.

Madame Pomfey kept waking him up every few hours and asked him questions that he knew the answers to. He was starting to get very annoyed with her continued fussing. He was not only feeling sick he also felt like crying from frustration. Madame Pomfrey realized this and gathering him up in a hug she explained to him why she was continually waking him.

"Sorry honey but you may have received a concussion from your experience at the hands of that monster, and I have to keep waking you up till I am satisfied that you are fine. "

He attempted to glower at her but he really was too tired to make an effective response and instead allowed himself to drift back off to sleep in the comfort of her arms. Madame Pomfrey laid the little boy back into his bed once his small body relaxed

Montague and Severus were to stay in the Hospital Wing for several days till Madame Pomfrey was satisfied that they were going to be all right. Montague had been hit from two angles by the stunner and another charm, that in conjunction with the stunner paralyzed him temporarily, yet he could still hear and feel everything going on around him. His housemates were proud of him, Nott and Zabini for their part in the rescue just as Gryffindor house were proud of the trio, Longbottom and the twins. Draco's part in the rescue was kept secret for now which Draco didn't mind as he really didn't need to be exposed for now. It was enough that the Order knew as did the other members of the rescue team.

The excitement levels at Hogwarts were high as students crowded around in groups to discuss the amazing adventure of the stalwart group of teens and the twerp, and the discovery that the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, along with Macnair, the ministry appointed executioner of dangerous magical creatures were Death-eaters.

**_One Hogwarts Student Found _**

_The hunt for young Perseus Evans is over, his abduction from Hogsmeade station a few days ago made him the second child to disappear in two weeks.Draco Malfoy has still to be found. _

_The child was recovered by Ministry Aurors from a group of Death-eaters who were holding him hostage in an attempt to force Headmaster Dumbledore into closing Hogwarts._

_'The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge,, along with Walden Macnair of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures were found among the group of Death-eaters taken prisioner at a location near Malfoy Manor. The former Minister of Magic kept insisting as he was processed and placed into his cell in Azkaban that Lucius Malfoy, who was also among those captured in the raid, had put him under the Imperious Curse._

_Rufus Scrimgeour has taken over the office of Minister of Magic; His plans include measures to ensure better safety of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore he has agreed to allow the new defense course outlined by Alastor Moody to take effect immediately._

_Perseus Evans was not available to comment upon his ordeal at this time, though the Headmaster has issued a report that the boy is recovering at Hogwarts._

"Well, as usual the Daily Prophet reports are a little inaccurate. But it sounds like Defense Against the Dark Arts will be even more interesting" said Montague as he read the paper that the twins had brought by, "Think you will become available for comment anytime soon?" he asked as he turned his head to look at the small boy who was eating his lunch.

"I have the right to remain silent. Anything I say would be misquoted then used against me." Severus quipped in answer.

"I'll take that as a no." sniggered Montague dryly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Headmaster had just finished his morning announcements to the assembled staff and students when the door to the Great Hall opened softly and in came Montague and Severus. They paused a moment to glance around and then they came down the aisle and there started a noisy succession of happy yells and cheers as the two made their way to their individual tables.

Severus wasn't very talkative but applied himself with a vengeance to his lessons. That in itself wasn't unusual except he stayed close to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny or the twins all day which was not normal for him and didn't seem to be interested in wandering off to the dungeon room by himself, where he had planned to create some more experiments.

Later that day after classes were done; a meeting was held in the Headmasters office where the concerns over the safety and welfare of the inhabitants of the castle were aired, especially the little twerp who was slowly coming back to his normal self.

"We need to take time and care to ensure that our Twerp is not grabbed again. I noticed times, especially at night while in the Hospital wing, when he shut down his adult emotional responses and reverted to childhood responses." Poppy commented. "It may take time for him to readjust again, he is feeling very vulnerable right now."

"What Poppy says is very true, I should think, He is pretty subdued during classes and spoke only when he was asked a direct question." said Minerva, "Being snatched without time to realize what was going on was obviously traumatic, though it could have been much worse if it wasn't for the teens going for him when they did, even if they did break numerous rules in going for him."

"I have to admit it is an excellent sign and a token of friendship between Slytherin and Gryffindor that the teens actually worked together to accomplish the rescue. I know they acted on their own without Order approval but they did have a well thought out plan of action." said Dumbledore.

"Besides the luck in finding the Staff of Godric Gryffindor," said Tonks. "I doubt that anybody would have found it otherwise."

"Yes that was a stroke of good fortune, even I have to admit that." replied Mad-Eye.

Molly asked Dumbledore anxiously "I suppose you cannot assure us that there won't be anymore incidents of that nature, I swear it took years off my life knowing that the children were in that awful place."

"Sorry, I wish I could assure you that nothing like this will happen again." answered Dumbldore sadly. "But I do not wish for Severus to feel like a prisoner because of our fears for his safety, and that of everyone here. We need to plan accordingly"

"The Ministry has agreed to my plans to increase the Practical defense lessons for all my classes as it won't do, for any of our students to be unprepared to defend themselves against the dark forces threatening them and the entire wizarding community." Mad-Eye responded. "I am sure that it is also good for student morale when they practice the hexes and jinxes in their Defense Club."

"I suppose when you look at the matter from a commonsense point of view, there is the danger everyone at the castle would be put in, now that Voldemort knows the twerp is Severus." squeaked Flitwick, "I too think that it would not hurt for the students to learn defense charms till they could do them in their sleep."

"I hope it won't come to having students put into the line of fire, but they should be prepared to defend themselves if necessary." decided the Headmaster.

"It is hard enough knowing that Harry Potter has no choice in whether or not to fight. He is to be trained along with Miss Granger and Ron Weasley as I doubt that they would tolerate being separated now. Severus has worked hard in teaching all three Occlumency and Legilimency to Miss Granger. I have already given him my word that he may have certain disturbing adult memories removed and placed into a pensive till he is much older."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is amazing, I suppose we could have gotten into a lot more trouble over our actions that night." said Neville Longbottom to Harry and Ron while they were watching the twerp working on transfiguration homework with Hermione. "Heck, to think how sour and nasty Snape was as an adult, and all this time, you guys never even breathed a word about him being the twerp."

"You understand why we couldn't say anything though."

"It was our fault that he became a child on the last day of school."

"Sometime, we will tell you the full story of our busy summer.

"Why? Was it anything like what we just went through?" asked Neville curiously.

"Well yeah, It was just a tad exciting and wild to say the least."

"Just a tad? " exclaimed Neville "If it was anything like the past few months I would say it was more than just a tad.

"We should have expected something to happen, it had been just a little too uneventful over the Christmas holidays." added Ron.

"Oh sure, have you guys forgot about Malfoy's disappearance?" questioned Lee who overheard Ron as he entered the common room. "He still hasn't turned up."

"Yeah well, I'm sure he will turn up someday just when you don't expect him to." Harry told him calmly. "He probably just wanted to think things out without being pressured into doing something he felt was wrong.'

"If you say so Potter but he is a Malfoy and they are not to be trusted." replied Lee doubtfully. Anyway, It was a tremendous effort to find the twerp, you guys went in and it took a lot of pluck to keep on going, I don't think I would have managed to keep my cool." Lee said "Heck I think I would have freaked."

"Don't be so sure Lee, I think you would find you have a lot more courage than you give yourself credit for." Hermione said looking up from the transfiguration homework. "Anyway our Twerp was already busy in his own attempt to escape when we arrived."

"I bet he was." chuckled Lee, "He can be rather exasperatingly impatient at times"

"I AM NOT." roared Severus, "I just didn't like the company I was forced to keep."

The teens grinned at each other; their little twerp was starting to assert himself again.


	43. Severus's Memories

Chapter 43- Severus 's Memories

**Riddle house**

"And again I ask what went wrong after the holidays Greyback, how did Potter and his miserable friends find out where Malfoy took that snivelling little brat." Voldemort asked coldly as he flicked his wand in disgust towards the man stinking of dirt, sweat and blood in front of him.

Greyback, his raspy bark of a voice trembled slightly "I-I-I do n-not know master. I did not go with Malfoy and the others to the cave. He feared I might forget myself and take a bite out of the little whelp."

Voldemort glared, down at the dirty old werewolf in disgust. "Fool, I suspect your desire to eat human flesh even while in human form, made Malfoy leery of your intentions."

The werewolf bent his filthy head as he growled, licking his lips. "I would not have touched Snape, until you were finished with him."

Voldemort smirked as he watched the furtive werewolf and a harsh chilling laugh erupted from the lipless hole that was his mouth. "Very wise of you, It would be a delightful sound to my ears to hear his agonized dying screams, as you rip him apart" His red eyes glowed intensely as he visualized the scene. "But first things first"

A small noise of shuffling drew his attention away from Greyback.

He glared at the skulking figure of Wormtail who was silently loitering in the background. "WORMTAIL, look lively I want you to go to Azkaban and tell the head Dementor I wish to speak with him."

**Hogwarts**

Time seemed to flow by once the excitement died down, getting back into a regular flow of lessons and activities seemed to be what Severus needed. He had a lot of fun once he got used to venturing back outside again, playing around with Hagrid who had taken immense pleasure in having the little twerp come out and build snow castles and snow wizards with him. When Hagrid and Severus had finished with the castles they were throwing snowballs at each other. Not noticing till it was too late, the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour got hit in the head with a cold wet snowball as he was walking to the castle to meet with the Headmaster and had intended to inquire about the continuing presence of the child, Perseus Evans at the school, and how he was adjusting since his return.

The minister was startled and he swung around to see Hagrid and Severus covered in snow from head to foot looking apologetically at him. Severus looked up at him with innocent looking eyes as he retrieved the hat and handed it back to the man. "Sorry gov'ner I didn't mean to hit you, I was aiming for Hagrid."

Scrimgeour looked down at the boy then over at Hagrid. He kept his voice pleasant and friendly as he said, "You missed?" his eyebrow rose "A target that size?" He ruffled Severus's hair. "You need to practice some." He then smiled and walked away.

"We was lucky there Sev, lad, that there was the new Minister of Magic, he could have bin' nasty, I hear he is very tough and no dummy like Fudge was." Hagrid said as they watched the man stride towards the castle.

Severus had been utterly amazed when he had been given gifts on his birthday, as it was not that long after Christmas. He didn't think anybody knew but hadn't counted on Dumbledore or Draco Malfoy who did know. They had arranged a wonderful get together at 12 Grimmauld Place. The fact his birthday landed on a Saturday helped the conspirators to spring the surprise on him. Molly had outdone herself if that was possible in preparing the birthday lunch. It turned out to be a great day as he had all those who cared deeply around him

On the other hand Valentines Day, which Severus decided, was not for him, seemed to bring out the weirdest behaviour in the others as far as he was concerned.

It had all started that morning when one of the twins had tripped and accidentally split some goo on him that caused his robes to glow in an incandescent shade of black, which glowed a little too bright for Severus's taste. He felt his body tingle where the goo had struck him.

"Sorry twerp, I guess I hadn't tightened up the lid like I thought." said George as he watched the boy pull his wand out of his sleeve.

"No kidding." Severus said dryly as he scourgified the robe. "Lucky me. I suppose you have a reversing formula?"

"No, but the effects should only last only a few hours, give or take before it fades away completely." admitted George, "It isn't a very strong mix."

"Till then you will have to do some pretty fancy foot work to keep ahead of the girls." Fred chuckled.

Severus's eyes widened, in horror. "Are you trying to say you spilt a LOVE POTION on me"

"Actually it is only a mild attraction potion we were going to experiment with..." Fred's voice trailed off as Severus turned around and approached him.

"And that is supposed to make everything all right?" asked Severus smoothly. He weighed the choices he had in his mind. "Maybe it would be better if I stay here for the whole day reading till this stuff hopefully wears off."

"Why not just go with the flow and enjoy yourself." said George with a faltering smile, as he felt Severus's death glare aimed at him. "It is Valentines Day after all."

"I hate Valentines Day." snapped Severus as he turned around and stalked off. All that day he observed girls who were normally very calm and collected start giggling and acting coy when certain boys approached. He couldn't believe how maudlin some girls got, or how some of the boys went out of their way to talk to the now giggling females. There were even some of those gigglers who were eyeing him!!!!! He found he had to be very agile and adept in hiding himself from the first year girls who were intent on catching, hugging, and horror of horrors, snog him. They even thought he was 'CUTE'.

Halfway through the day Madame Pomfrey was startled to see a small form dive under the bed nearest the door, and then before she could say anything she heard two giggling girls.

"He is so cute, he told me my voice reminded him of a mermaid singing when out of the water" giggled a first year girl from Hufflepuff."

"Really? That's so sweet." sighed her companion. "He is such a CUTE little boy."

They looked in the hospital wing door, smiled at the nurse and then took the stairs down to the main floor to find the twerp. She tried to keep the amusement out of her voice as she watched him look out cautiously from under the bed nearest the door. "Having a bad day Twerp?"

He sighed as he pulled himself out from underneath the bed then stood up, and brushed himself off.

"No I just thought I might get lucky and get swallowed by a Lethifold." he cracked as he dashed out of the door. Madame Pomfrey chuckled to herself as she watched him disappear down the corridor.

Severus was never so much relieved as he was when school was over as he made it to the portrait of the fat lady and choked out the password '_fortudo' . _The fat lady smiled and asked, "Did you have a nice Valentines day duckie?" as she swung forward, Severus smirked and he climbed inside to the nearly empty common room.

He spotted Ron and Lavender snogging near the fire. George did tell him to go with the flow and Severus thought a moment. He just couldn't resist and his eyes lit up mischievously, as he suddenly had an urge to cough...loudly.

Ron and Lavender jumped, startled. "SE-Twerp you little..." yelled Ron, his face blushing almost enough to match his hair colour'

Severus waved his hand in the air in front of his face and coughed a few times gently, "Oh dear, dust is getting awfully thick here isn't it." he asked innocently as he pretended to be looking around at the dust particles. Lavender suddenly burst out laughing, much to Ron's annoyance. He would have done serious damage to the small boy if Ginny hadn't come in at that moment, followed by Harry and Hermione.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Taking a small break from revising for O.W.L.S. Hermione was looking over the History of Hogwarts scroll again. Severus was staying close and reading along with her as Ron was still peeved at him. Harry was going over the list of horcruxes that they had found and destroyed.

"The Hufflepuff cup and Nagini are the last two horcruxes before Harry faces Voldemort himself." Hermoine said as she looked over the list.

"I just hope Voldemort doesn't find out we have most of his Horcruxes and they are destroyed. He would make the finding of the last two much more difficult." Harry stared down at the paper as if it held the secret within the writing.

"More difficult than what? We haven't found anything yet to show us where we should start." stated Hermione.. "It was a fluke that the staff was found."

"Hermione, have you not noticed the odd differences in the History of Hogwarts seem to be in the references to personal objects owned by each founder? " Asked Severus who was comparing the newest edition to the scroll. "It isn't all that easy to decipher the old English from a thousand years ago, but it refers to Helga Hufflepuffs cup as a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles and a tiny badger engraved on it. It also says Helga Hufflepuff had supposedly endowed it with special powers that she herself possessed. You know it is possible that other objects also had powers given to them by the founders."

Hermione looked over the small boy's shoulder and commented. "I see power to achieve, for the Slytherin Necklace, knowledge for Ravenclaw Scroll and courage for the Staff of Gryffindor." Hermione wondered , "That isn't much to go on,The scroll doesn't say exactly what powers were infused into all the articles.The only one still mentioned today is the sorting hat which has wisdom and the ability to guide."

"We can't find out what real powers the Slytherin necklace held since it was destroyed, same with the Ravenclaw scroll and the staff of Gryfindor." Harry said thoughtfully. "The Diary which I destroyed in my second year in the chamber of Secrets had been Tom Riddles when he was sixteen. That sixteen-year-old memory told me he was 'Lord Voldemort's' past, present and future. It seems that the diary's power was to be able to help him possess whoever wrote in the diary."

"Don't remind me Harry, please." Ginny said with a shudder at the memory of that year when she was under Riddles control because of the diary that Draco's Father had slipped into her cauldron that day at Flourish and Blotts.

"You know there might be something in that idea." exclaimed Hermione." He may have got the idea from this scroll and decided to find these particular objects because of their special significance in that they had been endowed with certain powers from each of the founders. Whatever they were."

Harry stroked his jaw in thought as he said "Well Dumbledore told me only a true Gryffindor could have drawn the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat when I had slayed the basilisk, he was also positive that Riddle did not have access to the hat or sword which belonged to Godric Gryffindor. The hats knowledge of every student to pass through Hogwarts since its inception would have been very valuable to Riddle."

"So what powers would the cup have? Helga Hufflepuff prized loyalty, hard work and treated everybody alike, irregardless of what house they were in." Hermione wondered than paused and exclaimed "Maybe that's it, the cup has the power to inspire loyalty in the person who drinks from it. Besides being another repository for Voldemorts soul."

Harry said, "I don't know if he would have considered what powers the cup held except that it belonged to a founder of Hogwarts. Harry's eyes lit up as he remembered something he had learned during one of his meetings with the Headmaster. "Dumbledore said Voldemorts vast ego required that whatever he used was to be of special, even historical significance." Harry's eyes lit up as he said. "He may have used the cup in his initiation ceremony to bind the initiate to him."

He turned eagerly towards Severus. "Hey twerp, when you were an adult, at least when you were a teenager I mean, you took the dark mark there was probably some ceremony. Right?"

"Oh gee, do you also want me to go and ask Voldemort how he conducts such an important ceremony?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Of course not twerp, I just wondered if your adult memories of when you took the dark mark could be accessed..." He stopped as he noticed a bewildering struggling look cross the small face.

Ginny looked up and was alarmed when she saw the twerps look. "I think it is getting too late for any more discussion tonight." She interjected before anything more could be said. "The twerp needs his sleep."

Severus gave her a grateful look as he ran upstairs. Ginny turned to Harry and said sarcastically. "Why didn't you just tell him to choose another memory that would trigger one of his nightmares?"

"Harry looked shamefaced as he said quietly. "Sorry I forgot, but you have to admit he could have some ideas locked away in his older memories."

"Fine, but it can wait till daylight at least." said Ginny firmly ."You still have revision work for your O.W.L.S. To complete."

While the teens were finishing up their revisions downstairs Severus quickly changed into his nightshirt for bed and curled up under the blankets with his stuffed dog, hoping that he would not have one of those nightmares once sleep finally possessed him before the twins and the rest of the boys came up to their beds. The twins smirked at each other as they checked on the child before they; themselves went to their own beds. It was approaching midnight when Severus started to find himself slipping into a nightmare.

_Severus felt his heart pounding and his mouth was terribly dry as he approached his old home.He was surrounded by hooded figures who wore skull masks as he entered the worn out living room which was almost bare of furniture save for a few chairs. He spotted an old terrible looking man that turned around and motioned for the men surrounding him to bring him forward. Two men grabbed him by the arms, then hauled him up and forced him to stand between them as each member of the group came up and using the flat of their hands slapped him hard in the face then he received a blow in the stomach from a hex sent by the old man. The boy was almost unconscious as his left forearm was exposed and a long gash was cut into it with a knife.A cup with two handles sitting on a small table .A few drops of his blood dripped and the man hissed in parseltongue, "with your blood within the cup of loyalty you become mine to command " as he waved his wand over the cup and filled it with some thick liquid substance that smoked and smelled rank. _

NO, NO, NO." moaned the thrashing child who was obviously in the throes of a nightmare. Both Fred and George woke and leaped up from their beds and caught the child before he hurt himself by falling to the floor.

"What is going on?"

"Can you believe it the twerp still asleep."

"I don't think I would want to have the dream he is having. Look at his face!!!"

"Sev, wake up." whispered Fred

" Come on twerp its just a dream."

Severus struggled while the boys tried to wake him up; his eyes were unfocused yet filled with horror at whatever he was seeing.

George and Fred sighed as they finally stopped the small boys frantic efforts to get away from them. He woke up clutching his left forearm close to his chest and shivered as if he was ice cold. The boys gazed at each other with serious faces, over the twerp's head.

"Let's take him back down to the common room and stay with him." Fred said as he glanced over at their other two roommates who shifted a little but were fortunately still asleep.

"We won't risk waking everyone up in the dorm then." George agreed as he stood up with the still confused and tired little boy in his arms.

They wrapped the child up in a blanket and went down to sit on the couch and after making sure the fire in the fireplace was glowing and warming the room.

"He is pretty shaky, I think this time it is more serious than normal."

"Does he remember this nightmare, I wonder?"

"You needn't talk about me like I'm not here." the twerp said brusquely, his voice a little muffled from his being wrapped in the blanket and held against George's nightshirt. He shifted his head slightly and continued. "I do remember my nightmare, at least some...I found myself being taken by those masked robed men to see this scary red eyed man who spoke some funny words over a cup and he cut my arm with a silver knife." He looked at his left forearm as if he expected some mark to be on it.

The twins looked at each other and silently agreed not to upset the small boy by saying anything more about it.

They called for Dobby the house-elf who popped into the common room, looking a little sleepy himself.

"What would Harry Potters friends like me to do for them?" he asked as he blinked his large bulbous eyes and bent his large bat like ears.

The teens grinned as they asked him to bring them some warm milk for the twerp.

The elf then looked very concerned as he noticed a shiny trail of tears that had run down the small boys face, he asked, "Is our little twerp sick again?" as he reached out and patted the boys back.

"He just had a bad dream Dobby."

"Just a little more serious than usual."

"Oh dear, I will bring the milk straight away." Dobby told them as he popped out to get the milk.

George conjured up a warm wet cloth and wiped the tired child's face as they waited for the house-elf to return.

It did not take long, before the concerned house-elf came back with the milk. The twerp drank it, then snuggled down between the twins with his stuffed dog and the three boys talked a little then dozed off while watching the cozy and comforting fire blazing in the hearth.

Later that night after she had patrolled the corridors, Professor McGonagall came into the common room and looked down at the twins who were both asleep with the little dark-haired boy sleeping in between them still wrapped snugly up in the blanket, the twins arms laid across him protectively. She was wondering why the three of them were there instead of in their beds.

The twins stirred and saw her as their sleep encrusted eyes opened. They were careful not to disturb the child as they tried to stifle their yawns.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall." they both said in unison.

"Morning indeed boys, daybreak is at least five hours away, you two look almost exhausted, why aren't you in your beds?"

"Sev had a terrible nightmare, we think he dreamt of "You Know Who." explained George.

"Worse than his usual ones." Fred continued.

Oh dear." she said, as her hand covered her mouth and her eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"We assume that, from what he described of his nightmare" said Fred as he felt the small boy stir slightly. .

" He also dreamt of the initiation ceremony he went through when he was older."

"He was clutching his left forearm when we managed to wake him."

Professor McGonagall was terribly concerned when she heard of this latest nightmare "That is terrible." she said as she reached over and smoothed the child's hair away from his forehead. "You two can head back to your beds and I will look after him." she ordered as she smiled at the twins.

The twins staggered to their feet and thanked her for taking over as they stumbled back up the stairs to their beds. The Professor knelt down at the fireplace and flooed Professor Dumbledore before he settled down for the night. She told him of the nightmare the twins had described. After some discussion he looked a little grim and told her he wished to see the twerp and Harry Potter after breakfast, in his office.

Severus sensed somebody watching him and looked up sleepily. Minerva conjured up a cool damp cloth. "Our poor boy," she said as she wiped his flushed face. "Rest for now, you needn't worry about classes tomorrow morning Albus wishes to talk to you after breakfast." Severus looked up at her nervously then as he thought he was in trouble.

"You aren't in trouble Severus." Minerva said softly but firmly. "We know it is confusing for you to endure memories that belonged to your former adult self., I believe Albus has decided to remove some of them now so he can walk through them with you." She reached towards him to see if he would like to be picked up.

He allowed her to pick him up and she took him over to a rocking chair and rocked him back to sleep. She cuddled him with his little stuffed dog, then once he seemed to be sleeping peacefully; she carefully stood up with him in her arms and transfigured the chair into a comfortable child's bed. After she laid him down in the bed, she covered him up with the blanket and watched him snuggle down with his little black stuffed dog. She settled herself down in a comfortable plush chair nearby and dozed off her self while watching him and the flames that were still burning, sending out a comforting light and heat.

Severus was an early riser and Minerva had already transfigured the child's bed back into the rocking chair before the sun came up and the inhabitants of Gryffindor House stirred. When they got up and came down, they discovered their Head of House sitting, in the common room talking to and cuddling the little boy who had snuggled up close to her with the blanket wrapped around him. The fire had been rekindled and they were enjoying the warmth that was penetrating the room.

Hermione, Ginny Harry, Ron and the twins were among the first up and down the stairs. The twins had quickly filled in the others about the nightmare.

"Hey twerp, feeling better?" asked the twins, that was a pretty rough nightmare you had."

"I'm fine." the boy replied as he peaked out from under the blanket. His eyes glittered as he told them that Albus was going to remove some of the adult memories today. He pushed the blanket away and sat up and got up off Minervas lap..

"I hope one of them is the one that gave you last nights nightmare Twerp." said George as he yawned.

"I believe that it is the one he is most interested in." Professor McGonagall told him. "Harry, you are to go with him to the Headmasters office."

"Me, why me?" asked Harry with puzzlement. He gave a sideways glance to the small boy who was scooting up the stairs to his room with his stuffed dog and the blanket to get cleaned up and ready for the day.

"I suspect the Headmaster has his reasons." She told him as she stood up and headed out of the common room with quick purposeful strides.

Severus threw the blanket on his bed and changed out of his nightshirt into his school robe. His stomach was in knots as he was nervous about being sent to the Headmasters office to finally have some of those images taken out of his memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Twerp, you should eat more than one piece of toast." said Ginny in her very best imitation of her mother. "You are going to need something a little more tangible in your stomach."

"Not Hungry." Severus snapped back obstinately. "Don't want to eat."

"Leave him alone Ginny, I'm sure that he'll be fine." Harry said as he finished off his toast. "He doesn't need to be mothered all the time."

"But." Ginny began as Harry got up with the Twerp and headed down the aisle towards the doors "Really, boys can be so impossible." She watched the pair of them till they left the Great Hall.

The boys made their way to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office where they met up with Professor McGonagall. She gave the gargoyle the password "beetle snaps." and he sprang to attention and moved aside to allow the wall to open and reveal the spiral staircase. "Go on up boys, you are expected." She smiled then left them alone as they stepped on the stair and the wall closed. Once they got to the top and rapped on the door, which opened quietly, they entered into the circular room.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his clawfoot desk and looking through some parchment when they walked over to see him. Dumbledore looked over at the two boys he had a half smile as he noticed Severus could barely look over the edge.

"Come here Severus." he said as he stood up and went around to the front of his desk "He placed his hands on Severus's shoulders and asked, "You understand why you are here?"

Severus gave a small imperceptible nod and Harry asked. "Why do you want me here Professor? What has Severus's nightmare have to do with me?"

"Lets first get the memory and I will explain further." he said as he took them over to the wall where his pensieve sat with the swirling memories that he had stored of his own." Come here Severus, now I want to remove a memory that dealt with when you first saw Voldemort."

Severus's eyes were dark and confused, Dumbledore sighed as he said "I will remove a few memories and hopefully the one I wish to see is among them, how about that?" The boy nodded and Dumbledore gently used Legilimency to find the adult memories stored in Severus's brain and placed his wand against Severus's temple and pulled a long silver string out and dropped it carefully into the pensieve.

The headmaster selected and removed a few more of Severus's adult memories and dropped them into the pensieve. He swirled them around till he found the one that showed the teen Snape being inducted into Voldemorts service.

Dumbledore looked down at him and said. "This memory of yours was about 2 years before Voldemort lost his life to the power that protected Harry."

"You mean I served him for two years?" asked Severus astonished at the very idea. He stared at the swirling memory. "I must have been real bad." the small boy said sorrowfully. "My parents must have been right about me."

"No, my child just misguided and if your Mother hadn't set your feet on that path to begin with, I doubt that you would have gone to Voldemort." explained Dumbledore as he pulled the child close and hugged him.

"You helped me even though I joined his Deatheaters?" asked the small boy who glanced at his left forearm as if he expected that dark mark to be there.

"Yes Severus, I did, but that is another story I will speak of to you both." Harry looked puzzled himself as Dumbledore stood up and said "Now we shall see the memory that sparked your nightmare last night."

"Do I have to go with you?" the small boy asked, as he stared at the pensieve with wide dark eyes..

Albus knelt down so he could look straight at the small boy who was trembling slightly.

"It is just a memory, It wont harm you any longer." he said gently. "You don't mind if we look do you?"

"No sir." Severus said quietly. He reached out and placed his small hand trustingly into Dumbledores good hand, then the other one in Harry's then they leaned towards the swirling memory together. Severus felt like he was falling and gripped the older wizards hand a little tighter. They landed shortly after into a room that Severus gasped at in recognition. It was the living room at Spinners End. It was poorly maintained and cobwebs adorned the ceiling and corners of the room. A film of dust lay around the area. Severus shuddered involuntarily as he saw a group of black robed figures come into the room and bow down in front of a man that was very pale with red eyes. A young thin and poorly dressed teen with greasy black hair and hooked nose was brought forward and placed in front of the pale man who held a gold cup with two ornamental handles and what looked like a picture of a badger on its side.

Severus's eyes grew wide as he recognized the cup from his dream. Dumbledore and Harry nodded at him as to say they too recognized it.

"Is that the reason you wanted to see this memory." Severus asked softly as they saw the man hold out the cup to the teen who stood straight and proud. Dumbledore gave his hand a gentle squeeze in answer.

"Drink and prove that you will be loyal when you take your oath to serve Me." hissed the man. His eyes gleamed with unholy malice as the teen choked down the thick smoky liquid in the cup. The boy fell to his hands and knees and his eyes glazed over as the group chanted a eerie mantra over the teen who was gasping for breath. A younger version of Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair came forward, grabbed the teenager by the arms, then hauled him up and forced him to stand between them as each member of the group came up and using the flat of their hands slapped him hard in the face then he received a blow in the stomach from a hex sent by Voldemort to remind him of his lowly position before the Dark Lord and his followers. The boy was almost unconscious as his left forearm was wrenched forward and a silver knife tore a gash, which formed into a skull with a snake twisting around it.

Harry's eyes glowed green as he witnessed the brutality of the initiation and gripped the small boys hand tighter.

.Severus had shut his eyes when he saw the two men grab the teenager, and then he sensed the Headmaster kneeling down beside him and felt the old wizards arm circling his thin shoulders. "My poor boy, " Dumbledore said softly as Harry let go of the twerp's hand to follow Voldemort to where a very terrifying portrait of dragons hung as if painted directly on the wall. He watched as the portrait swung forward after being ordered in parseltongue to reveal an opening behind it, where the cup was placed and then ordered, again in parseltongue to close and seal itself back into the wall.

Dumbledore held the small boy close to him and then all three found themselves back in the headmasters' office. Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and held the small boy as Harry settled down in another chair.

"No wonder you have nightmares, I'm not too sure that I won't be having a few of my own twerp." Harry exclaimed. "That was your house, wasn't it?"

Severus nodded a quick yes and shivered. Harry wondered aloud, "It's a wonder you didn't say anything about the cup being there."

Severus's eyes looked shiny as he leaned against Dumbledore who cuddled the small boy whose voice trembled slightly, "I saw a cup like that one in my dream, but that man looked different than the one in my dream."

"How can that be?" asked Harry. "Wouldn't the memories and nightmares be the same?"

"Harry, these memories are of his late teens and adult years that have been locked away deep inside his mind, except during those times he has nightmares. He also sees Voldemort as he is now because he had seen him several times after the triwizard tournament." said Dumbledore as he stroked the dark haired head that leaned against his chest. "I suspect Voldemort thought the cup would be safe in the home of Severus's dead Mother. I am sure he felt it would be safe considering speaking parselmouth is a very rare talent that at the time, he was the only parselmouth in existence."

"Till he transferred his powers to me. So, since I am a parselmouth, I guess I am the one who will have to go to retrieve the cup, I will need the directions to get there though from you twerp. Unless of course you want to go with me."

Severus nodded, but it was obvious that he was somewhat reluctant to go.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to, just show me where the house is and let me in." coaxed Harry.

"I will go with you. " Severus said, much too quickly as he looked up towards the Headmaster. "You said my parents were dead so the house should be safe enough...right?" he asked him. He paused, "unless ...you think that someone else may be using it."

"That is possible my boy, after all when you were an adult, those serving Voldemort used your old home as a base to go over many of their plans since he considered you, one of his most trusted followers."

The look on Severus's face caused Dumbledore to hasten to explain further. "The only reason he didn't know before that you were not really his is because you are an accomplished occlumens."

"But he knows now that I wasn't really his." Severus stated as he was trying to fit all the pieces together in his mind. "He knows who I am now even with that new name you told me to use."

"Yes I didn't take into consideration his love of anagrams when I gave you your cover name. It took some time but he did come to realize that you really are Severus Snape." he said sadly, and then looked over at Harry who stood nearby watching the turmoil on the twerps face. "I will go with you Harry since you haven't got your apparation license yet.." He cupped his hand around Severus's chin and his eyes twinkled as he gazed at the worried expression on the small boys face. " Severus, I want you to go to 12 Grimmauld place for the short time we will be gone. We will see you there. All right?"

"But it is a school day!" exclaimed the twerp.

"Don't worry about that my boy, " Dumbledore grinned and leaned his forehead against the small boy's head. "And I promise not to attempt to destroy the horcrux before we return.

Severus took the small handful of floo powder offered to him by the Headmaster and with eagerness threw it into the fire and as it turned green he happily spoke 12 Grimmauld Place, then vanished as he stepped into the flame.

"I think it would be wise to keep him from going back to Spinners End for now." said Dumbledore to Harry as they watched the child leave. "It would not benefit him to come."

"I agree sir, after seeing that memory, I can understand his reluctance to go even when he said he would." said Harry.

"It isn't so much that memory, it is because that was where he suffered most of his childhood traumas before coming to Hogwarts where I fear we weren't much better to him." Dumbledore fidgeted with one of his silver gadgets before he said softly. "I am truly sorry for what you suffered through as a child, with your Aunt and Uncle. I feel pity for your cousin also."

"I know and understand sir, but Dudley?" asked Harry astonished "You pity that bully?"

"Yes Harry I do. Unless something drastic happens, he will not find life easy or kind to him when he goes out into the world on his own." explained Dumbledore as they both turned to leave. "You and Severus have a better chance then he does to make a life, a good life."

"I am sure Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will give him everything he wants," said Harry as they strode over to the revolving steps to head down.

"Precisely Harry, he has learned greed not generosity, neither empathy for others in need."

Harry thought while they rode the stairs down to the wall which opened up. "You mean like when I saw Sna- Severus as a child and realized he was very much like myself."

Dumbledore gave Harry a warm understanding look as they passed through the wall and the gargoyle leapt back to its accustomed place as guard.


	44. The interlude before the storm

Chapter 44-The Interlude Before The Storm

**Riddle House**

"Well? I take it the meeting was a s-s-s-success, Wormtail!" hissed the Dark Lord as he petted Nagini who was curled up beside his chair watching the ratty man closely.

"Yes my Lord, the Dementors have agreed to join us. Your faithfull followers will soon be back by your side once again." answered Wormtail, as he grovelled at Voldemorts feet.. Inhuman manical laughter erupted from the throat of the monster standing over him and echoed around the room.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Severus stepped out of the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place being careful not to get any soot over the carpet. Kreacher who was sulking and muttering to himself as he was rubbing at the tapestry on the wall with his paw, glanced over towards the floo and noticing the twerp snarled angrily, "What you want you little nuisance?"

Severus ignored Kreachers threatening posture and looked down his nose towards the ancient house-elf. "Thanks for the complimentary greeting Kreacher, It is most kind." he said sarcastically, "I don't suppose you'll tell me where Draco and Sirius are?"

"Don't know and don't care. " the old house elf snarled in frustration, then turned and abruptly left the room as he muttered " The Dark Lord must be displeased, yes, Young master Malfoy went and got contaminated by hanging around the likes of you filthy half-breed, yes, he had the makings of a proper wizard, he did"

Severus smirked as the words drifted back to him and shook his head, as he watched the old elf head upstairs and then noticed Arthur at the far end of the room working on something.

Curious, Severus walked over and Arthur glanced up and smiled at the serious little boy who stopped by the table to observe what he was doing.

"Severus, my little fellow." he said brightly, "I thought I would try a project with this wonderful muggle kit I got from Hermione and use the paint thingys with it."

Severus scratched his temple with his forefinger as he looked doubtfully at the paint cans, batteries, wires and other muggle odds and ends scattered on the table, chairs and floor around the older wizard. He remembered the fuss that was made over his use of one of those cans on Mrs. Black's portrait.

"I'm not too sure, but I think your gonna be in a lot of trouble." said Severus eyeing the paint cans.

Draco and Sirius came into the room shortly after Severus arrived carrying food for the hippogriff "Hey, why aren't you in school young man?" Sirius asked sternly when he noticed the boy, ."There isn't any holiday scheduled right now."

"Albus told me to take the day off, and come to see you two.." answered Severus as he looked up at the tall wizard. "Harry has gone with him to Spinner's End.'

"Did they say why they were heading to that place?" asked Draco.

Severus shrugged his shoulders, as he didn't want to say too much before Dumbledore came. "I think it is something to do with my nightmare last night, but he said he will be here to get me after they are done there."

"Well, I'm sure Albus will fill us in when he gets here then." Sirius barked as he wondered which nightmare it was.

Severus motioned towards the tapestry, "I think Kreacher was trying to rub you out Draco. He was doing a lot of complaining."

Draco snickered, "He isn't at all happy with me, I think he was hoping I could change Sirius but..." He grinned at Sirius who said, "You want me to finish the job Draco, and blast you off the family tree?"

"Go ahead, if it makes you happy." answered Draco as he looked at the twerp.

"Fine." Sirius said as he drew out his wand and with a quick "_Incendio_" he blasted Draco's name off, and a new hole was formed in the tapestry. He looked back at Draco and Severus. " Lets get Buckbeak fed then we can visit for a while."

"Hey twerp, how was Valentines day?" asked Draco, "did anything interesting happen?"

"It was a rather trying day for me thanks to George Weasley spilling an attraction potion on me,." he said with a bit of asperity in his voice, his face lit up when he told Draco, "But I was able to get Ron Mad at me." Severus told him with a twisted grin.

""Tell me more..." Draco said, as they walked up the stairs together and then entered the bedroom where Buckbeak was watching for them. Buckbeak returned the greeting as they bowed low and kept eye contact. They then proceeded to draw close and took turns feeding him.

Molly was busy magically cleaning the old wooden table and washing up the breakfast dishes while listening to the morning broadcast of the Witching Hour and humming along happily. She could hear little explosions and cracking sounds coming from the drawing room.

"MOLLY, MOLLY, COME LOOK." Arthur yelled with great excitement. He was almost quivering with sheer joy as he connected the last few strands of wire together.

Molly jumped, her heartbeat quickened as she ran out of the kitchen to the drawing room where she saw Arthur concentrating on some weird looking contraption, pieces of the electronic kit scattered around him. "Wha-whats wrong Arthur?" she asked with worry.

"Nothing is wrong, dear but I have done it," he said gleefully, "I actually got it to work!!"

Molly snapped "_You yelled for me to come in and see what exactly? I thought something was wrong." S_he noticed the contraption to which was attached a can of muggle paint. She looked at it warily as she waited.

"Watch the board " He touched a switch on the board and flipped it up. Molly jumped with fear as there was a crack and a flash of light, which startled her. "_ARTHUR, what are you trying to do? _She yelled as the smell of smoke permeated the room."

Arthur winced and looked at her sadly. "Mollycuddles, I was trying to see if I could do something big 'lectric-trick-itywise with this muggle kit that Hermione got me in the summer, I thought I could create a working model of something useful we could use in the war."

"All I see is you are trying to burn us out of the house, that smells bad." Molly said as she held her nose. I don't know what good it would do against you know who or his followers though."

Arthur frowned and he looked at the smoking wires. "I see I should have connected the wires like this." He reached down and untangled four wires and reconnected them differently. A hum of electricity could be heard and the suddenly the can of paint exploded. Molly was ready to go ballistic on him as the paint splattered all over the room and themselves.

The shattering sound was heard by Sirius, Draco and Severus who ran down the stairs wondering as to what had transpired, They stared at the room that looked to have been a battlefield as red paint covered everything in the room. Splotches of paint dripped from the tops of cabinets, covered portraits that had their occupants screaming and running away to other portraits in the house to complain about those blood traitors. The spatters of red paint hit the length and breadth of the Black family tapestry that had Kreacher fuming at the desecration.

Sirius couldn't help it, as he started to laugh at the absurdity of the scene. Draco didn't know what to do as he watched Molly scolding Arthur who was cowering, his paint spattered glasses lying on the table beside what remained of the project, It wasn't long before they noticed the small dark haired boy had curled up tight behind them with his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tight.

**Spinners End**

Harry felt the tug at his navel as Dumbledore apparated, and within a few short seconds landed behind some scruffy looking trees on a desolate, dirty street with dilapidated and antiquated brick homes which for the most part were deserted, their window panes broken out and boarded over. Dumbledore listened quietly and looked around cautiously, as Harry glanced around and noticed a tall dark mill chimney hovering over the houses blocking the sunlight from hitting the dreary scene. It was very depressing and Harry thought, in passing how different it was from Privet Drive.

"Come Harry, don't forget to keep your ears alert and your eyes open, we are going to approach the house at the very end there." he pointed towards the last house at the very end of the street which had looked to have been uninhabited for quite some time. "We don't want to alert them to our presence just yet."

"Did Snape really grow up here?" asked Harry softly as they walked away from the trees and down the worn out street. On a slight breeze, a nasty smell of decomposing vegetation and pollution wafted by them, from a nearby river. "It looks very ...drab, I guess would be the nicest thing I could say for it." Harry muttered as he held his nose.

"Yes, Harry he did." The old wizard paused and said, "It looks uninhabited at the moment, but appearances can be deceiving. I must remember to reset the wards before we leave, they seem to have weakened over time. I have a key somewhere on me to the old place," he checked his robe then reached into one of the deep pockets of his robe and pulled out an ancient looking skeleton key. "Well now here it is." He commented as he looked over his spectacles at the key." lets get inside before we get our wands out." He turned the key in the old door and pushed it open, "Move quickly now." he said as they entered the dark room.

Harry pulled out his wand, "L_umos"_ he said and looked about the tiny living room. The walls were filled with shelves of books, a threadbare sofa, old armchair and a wobbly antique table that looked as if a mere touch would send it crashing down onto the dirty floor stood together under a candle-filled lamp that hung limply from the smoky blackened ceiling. Shabby curtains covered the lonely small grimy window that allowed a little light in There were dusty cobwebs all through the area as if they were some macabre decorations.

"Where is the switch for the electricity?" asked Harry as he looked up and watched a couple of spiders swinging from the ceiling lamp. He was thankful Ron wasn't with them for he would have been petrified at the sight of all the spiders.

"No electricity Harry, Severus's parents didn't think it was essential." Dumbledore replied as they looked around. "Be careful of the books, I am sure that there are some very ancient and dangerous texts strewn in among them."

"You mean restricted and illegal, don't you sir?" asked Harry as he cautiously approached the shelves and tried to read some of the titles that were obscured by dust and grime.

"Some of them probably are. Severus has collected more books over the years and now as you can see the walls are covered, plus as you can tell from the condition of the place he didn't really care too much about the furnishings. " Admitted Dumbledore. "Eileen, as you now know was deeply in the dark arts, a fact which I should have realized when Severus came to school knowing all those curses and hexes."

Harry noticed a book on advanced potion making by Libatius Borage lying on top of the table. He picked it up carefully, skimming idly through the pages and noticed writing all through the pages. "Professor, this book has been scribbled in It looks like a lot of printed instructions crossed out and other instructions added."

Dumbledore took the book from Harrys' hands and looked at the tiny cramped writing covering the pages. "This is Severus's handwriting all right, he must have disagreed with the author on many points as he seems to have rewrote quite a few of the instructions." He smiled as he read some of it. "I think you should take it and give it to him later." he handed the dog -eared book over to Harry.

Harry took the book and put it into a pocket of his robe then looked at the old wizard who had pulled his wand out. " _Alohomora" Dumbledore _said as he pointed to the wall of books behind the armchair. A book covered door opened and a narrow set of stairs heading upwards was revealed. "I believe those stairs lead up to the attic where Severus had his childhood room."

"His room was behind that door of books?' exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, It is." Dumbledore went silent as he heard faint scratching noises of a small animal running down the stairs and to their dismay there was a rat, not just any rat, Scabbers. The animal spotted them as they stood at the bottom of the stairs and ran back up the narrow stairway in obvious panic. Dumbledore ran up the dusty stairs after him with Harry not far behind. Halfway up the stairs there was what appeared to be a landing before another set of stairs rose towards a door that Dumbledore paused at momentarily, before thrusting the door open quickly, revealing the rat its tiny black eyes bulging out of its head and squeaking in terror as it tried to find some sanctuary, out of their sight and before it could be captured. A bluish white light from Dumbledores wand streamed towards The rat and speedily transformed it into a small grubby looking man with unkempt colorless hair, pointed nose and small watery eyes, who was cringing, whimpering and still frantically looking for a way to escape.

"PETER PETTIGREW." exclaimed Harry as thin cords shot from Dumbledores wand and wrapped themselves securely around the startled man then caused him to drop backwards onto an old narrow bed.

Pettigrew's face was ashen when he realized that it was Dumbledore and Potter that had caught him. "How, what are you doing here Harry?" He whined as he unsuccessfully tried to free himself.

"I don't think it is any of your business." Harry glared at the rat-faced man. "It is going to be a pleasure to send you on your way to Azkaban." he snarled with absolute hatred for the man who betrayed his parents, framed Sirius for murders he didn't commit, and just last year brought back Voldemort in a grotesque black arts ritual.

."Harry, come over here." Whispered Dumbledore as he laid a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. He pulled Harry away as he did not wish Pettigrew to hear them.. "This complicates matters a little."

"Why." asked Harry softly, "We have him and he doesn't know why we are here."

"It is because of why we are here Harry, I am sure that Voldemort could very well suspect if he learns that we found Pettigrew and sent him to Azkaban."

"Harry's eyes grew wide. "But you aren't saying to let him go free again!"

"No, let me think..." the old wizard looked thoughtfully at Harry then at the bound man who looked terrified as to what his fate would be once he entered the wizard prison. Pettigrew blanched as Dumbledore grabbed him by his collar and stared into his eyes, using legilimency to find out what he wished to know.

Dumbledores face darkened and then he took his wand and obliterated the memories of their presence from Pettigrews mind and immobilized the ratty looking man.

Harry felt uncomfortable, even claustrophobic as he looked around the tiny cramped attic room that had the narrow bed, a closet with some old mouldering school robes hanging in it and what looked to be an antique school trunk.

Dumbledore noticed Harry's reaction and said firmly "Lets go downstairs now."

Harry looked at Pettigrew still bound, "What are we going to do? Leave him here?"

"For now Harry." Dumbledore said as they left the room. "I will return afterwards with a couple of Aurors" He placed a locking charm on the door to prevent any escape or entrance till he returned.

Once they re-entered the tiny living room, he pointed his wand towards another hidden door, which opened and revealed a very narrow dark doorway and passageway, which Harry then recognized as the one he followed Voldemort into in the memory.

" I don't think we should stay here too long Harry, lets find the Horcrux so we can leave."

Dumbledore and Harry walked towards the doorway and as Harry went ahead into the passageway, he tried to remember exactly where he saw the picture of the dragon where Voldemort stood. He paused and then saw the picture in the dim light cast by his wand. He approached it and hissed in parseltongue "_serpens apertus_", the portrait moved forward away from where it had lain flush to the wall and opened. Harry looked at Dumbledore who said "Careful now Harry, can you see the cup?"

arry lifted his wand higher and saw a dim flash of gold, "Yes sir I see it." He reached into the opening for it but stopped when Dumbledore said "Wait, we can't risk touching it with your hands, directly, neither is it safe for you to use a summoning charm, " he pulled a cloth out of his pocket that had some symbols on it. "Use this shielding cloth over your hands and take it out carefully."

"All right." Harry said as he took the cloth and reached inside the opening and grabbing hold of the handle facing him drew the cup out. "Got it." He stepped back and hissed in parseltongue the command to "close and blend the dragon portrait back into the wall from whence the cup of loyalty came."

Dumbledore nodded with relief. "Keep the cup covered Harry, till we get back to 12 Grimmauld Place. The cloth is enchanted to keep any hex or curse attached to the cup inactive, So long as it is in the cloth; it is as if it was still behind that portrait. Bill Weasley gave it to me after my adventure with the ring." He sighed and looked at his blackened hand that looked dead. "We have been extremely lucky in our searches for the Horcruxes Harry, Providence has been kind in that regard, but now only Nagini remains and she is usually not far from Voldemorts side."

"Yes sir, I understand." Harry replied, as he made sure the cloth was wrapped around the cup and placed it carefully into a pocket of this robe as Dumbledore led him out of the passageway to the tiny living room.

They went back towards the door and both said "Nox" to extinguish the lights from their wands.

Harry glanced back into the gloom of the room before they left. "There seems to be something about the place that says something about Snape that I never really thought about before."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Harry and asked softly, "What's that Harry?"

"I think Snape must have been terribly lonely and depressed." He felt a tear developing in his eyes and he quickly whipped it away. " Not only as a child but as an adult too."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he was. You have developed empathy, Harry, that is good." He led Harry out of the house after making sure there was no signs of other magical signatures about and they walked back down the deserted cobbled street to the apparation point behind the trees, after resetting the wards and locking up the house.

**12 Grimmauld Place.**

When Harry and Dumbledore walked in, they found Tonks and Shacklebolt had dropped by Headquarters and were teasing Arthur about his unusual painting job in the drawing room. Harry sat down and Dumbledore stood looking very serious. There was silence as heads turned expectantly towards him.

"We haven't much time, I need Tonks, and Kingsley to come with me. We have a possible dangerous situation"

" Sounds intriguing, so what nefarious plot have you uncovered that you need our assistance?" asked Tonks

"Trouble with more Death-Eaters I suppose." said Kingsley.

"I want you to come with me to Spinners End and take charge of Peter Pettigrew, who I have immobilized and obliviated his memory of Harry and myself being there."

"Pettigrew!!" barked Sirius. His dark brown eyes glowed with hope.

"That little beast." spat Molly. "If we only realized..."

"Molly." Arthur said quietly as he motioned to the twerp who had flinched involuntarily at the tone in her voice.

"Yes Pettigrew, but we don't want it known where he was when he is taken into Azkaban." Dumbledore bent his head slightly towards the Twerp. "There is no need for any more complications than necessary.

"Right, right then lets be off then." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Keep the chocolate hot Molly, I will be back. He looked at Sirius, "Don't get foolish now lad, you aren't cleared yet."

"Me be foolish? Not after all this time, I am not going to be walking down any street too soon." said Sirius, his eyes shining with hope and excitement. "I can wait, just knowing that I could be cleared soon..."

Harry pulled the Hufflepuff cup out of the pocket it had been resting in and set it onto the table, still in its wrapping.

"Good, to keep the cup safe Harry, do not risk unwrapping It.," ordered Dumbledore, he looked at Molly and Arthur. "Bill insisted upon that, when he gave me the shielding cloth." he paused. "We don't wish for you to go through what I have." he extended his dead blackened hand to remind them.

"I won't sir, I promise," answered Harry as Dumbledore left with the two Aurors.

"That is the cup Harry?" asked Severus as Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Draco looked at the covered object sitting in the middle of the table.

"Yes Twerp, this is the Hufflepuff cup all right." He felt the hard cover of the book he had brought back digging into his ribs as he sat back down, he pulled it out of his other pocket and handed it to the twerp.

"I found this old textbook of yours in the old living-reading room at Spinners End, and Dumbledore told me to bring it along as he thought you might like to have it." he said simply,

Severus was conscious of the interest shown by everyone as he took the old tattered book from Harry. A strange feeling came over him as he recognized the book even though it was more worn than he remembered.

"It was my mothers," he said simply as he opened it and then noticed the spidery cramped writing inside it." His forehead furrowed as she looked through the book. "I don't remember all this writing in it though."

"The Professor said it was your handwriting. Obviously when you were older, of course." Harry told him. "You seemed to object to a lot of the instructions given for certain potions and added your own."

Severus leafed through the book with intense curiosity, with Harry and Draco looking over his shoulders as he turned the pages. There were a lot of handy hints and short cuts for potions and he noticed some incantations written inside that had nothing to do with potions. There were hexes and jinxes scribbled in the margins, with much crossing out and alterations.

The twerp noticed one that was crammed into a corner in very small print. It said Levicorpus (NV). Sirius watched the little twerp with interest as he silently sounded out the incantation in his head. "Ye-ouch," he was off his chair and floating helplessly, upside down in the air. "SNAPE!" .he roared his voice muffled by his robes falling down around his head as he tried to right himself.

"Just what did you do?" Harry asked Severus who was looking bewildered and a little nervous while everyone else couldn't help but laugh at the absurd demonstration.

Severus normally pale face showed a tinge of red as he whispered, "I was just trying to sound out this charm that I found written in the book."

**Spinners End**

Meanwhile Dumbledore and Tonks and Shacklebolt headed to Spinners End-to retrieve the immobilized wizard Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore filled them in on what had transpired at Spinners End. "I don't want to alarm anyone yet, but from what I was able to gather after using Legilimency on Pettigrew we are looking to a possible mass breakout at Azkaban, the Dementors have sided with Voldemort."

"Nasty business that, we will report to the Ministry about the situation and hope that there is a back up plan to guard the prison. But first we had better get Pettigrew.

They entered the house together and the two Aurors started as their eyes adjusted to the gloom that permeated the place.

"Bloody 'ell." Tonks yelped, "This place isn't too cheerful, is it?" She shivered a little as several spiders swooped by her, intent on weaving more webs.

"Definitely not too comfortable." Shacklebolt said as they looked around the shabby room.

Dumbledore pointed his wand towards the hidden door behind the armchair and the three Aurors climbed the stairs towards the attic room where they found Pettigrew still immobilized.

"This is a room?" asked Tonks, "It looks more like a cell, without the bars."

Tonks and Shacklebolt took charge of Pettigrew and levitated him down to the tiny living room. "I think we will leave him immobilized till he is in the cell at Azkaban. We don't want him to escape this time."

Dumbledore agreed as they took the bound man out of the house and then locked the door and re- applied the shields and a disillusionment charm.

Tonks and Shacklebolt disapparated, taking with them, the still immobilized Pettigrew. Dumbledore stood quietly listening and looked around before disapparating himself.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"Of course he often cursed James back, every chance he could, and then it just kept going all through our school years.

Draco nodded, "I didn't think Severus would take bullying without giving some back."

"Of course not Draco, He wasn't going to let James walk all over him." he grinned and said as Severus closed the book. "I'm just happy he didn't use his slicing hex."

Arthur and Molly questioned Sirius. "The slicing hex?"

Draco explained calmly, " It is properly called Sectumsempra, it will slash whatever part of the body it hits like a sword.." Molly looked horrified as he continued. "Father told me that Severus was a genius when it came to incantations and potions."

Sirius nodded and then said. "Severus was a genius all right, when we were in school, but we didn't want to see that, unfortunately all we saw was a thin kid with round shoulders, oily hair, and a twitchy walk that we just had to torment."

Sirius thought a moment and continued, "James and Severus hated each other from the moment they laid eyes upon each other, James was popular and a good quidditch player, Severus here was up to his eyeballs in the Dark Arts."

He looked over at the small boy who was very solemn "I'm not proud of what we did, we got carried away. There were four of us, Remus, Peter James and myself. We were called the Marauders." Harry nodded his head as Sirius continued. "Severus was one of our main targets for pranks that rightly should have had us expelled."

"Arrogant little berks you mean Sirius," said Remus who had come in unnoticed and overheard Sirius talking "Pure unadulterated idiots" He pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked a little rougher and more tired since Christmas."

"Well not so much you Remus." answered Sirius. "I fear our sense of humour was not of the same brand as the twins. Sometimes we were just down right obnoxious and cruel." He looked down at Severus, "Sorry Sev, I can't undo what has occurred in the past but now I have a second chance to make up for what we put you through the first time around."

"That's good to hear, but I am sure the rest of the story can wait for another day," said Dumbledore as he and Moody walked back into the kitchen. "Sirius, at this moment Tonks and Shacklebolt should be processing Pettigrew at Azkaban Prision. Once the news gets out I am sure there will be many questions, but till everything is sorted out it will still be safer for you to stay put."He looked at Harry and Severus who where finishing some fresh scones that Molly had whipped up and drinking hot chocolate.

"I believe it is time for you two, to head back to Hogwarts, please floo through to Professor McGonagall's office, tell her I wish to talk to Professors Weasley and Flitwick." He placed his hands on both their shoulders and said, "Don't leave the safety of the castle, either of you."

Azkaban

"Well, well I don't believe it, Peter Pettigrew! I thought he was dead. Murdered by Sirius Black." said one of two Aurors who was in charge of accepting prisoners.

"What has he done to warrant a cell here?" the other Auror asked as he eyed Peters silver right hand.

Shacklebolt explained carefully. "Plenty, He is a death-eater." He rolled back the sleeve that covered Pettigrews left arm. "See he has the dark mark."

""Cor blimey, he was in cahoots with Black?" asked the fellow who went with them down to the high security prison block where the Dementors guarded the Death-eaters.

"No, he was the one who betrayed the Potters and framed Black." said Tonks "There is more but that will come out at his trial."

They placed and locked the immobilized Pettigrew into the small, cell then used "_Fininte Incantatem_" to release him from his bindings. "

Before Tonks and Shacklebolt disapparated to finish their reports to the Ministry they told the two Aurors "Be cautious, we believe there may be an attempted breakout sometime soon."

"Right, with the Dementors on guard? Only Black has ever been able to escape them and he was an unregistered anamagis." scoffed the one guard.

**Hogwarts**

The boys tumbled out of the floo in McGonagalls Office and were very carefull so they didn't get soot all over her carpet. She wasn't in the office so they went out and headed towards her classroom to deliver Dumbledores message. On the way they met up with Ron and Hermione who were heading to the third floor for the Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"About time you two got back, the days almost over." grumbled Hermione. "I have your homework assignments with me."

"Oh, gee thanks 'Mione, we wouldn't want to forget to do that." answered Harry with a wry grin. "I have to leave a message with Professor McGonagall . Take the twerp with you and I'll catch up."

"All right,come on Twerp." Ron said as Harry slipped into the transfiguration classroom and gave the Professor, Dumbledores message and then came out and ran to catch up to the others as they headed to the third floor.

"See, it didn't take long." he said as he caught up to them. "You don't mind us sharing your textbooks though do you? We didn't take ours with us when we left this morning."

"Sure thing, Twerp can share with Hermione and you can share mine, if Mad-eye wants us to use them that is" said Ron. "What were you two doing anyway that took this long?"

"We were having a trip down memory lane." answered Harry. "I was able to retrieve the Hufflepuff cup, thanks to the twerps nightmare. "

"Great, that leaves what that great dirty snake and You Know Who." Ron said as they walked into the classroom and sat down.

"Say what's that book twerp?" Hermione asked Severus as he set the book down on the desk.

She looked down at the faded and worn out letters on the cover. "Advanced Potions, thats sixth year stuff!" she exclaimed.

"It's his book Hermione, I found it at Spinners End and Professor Dumbledore insisted I bring it back for the twerp." Harry whispered to her.

"Really? I wonder why, is there something in the book he wants to be found?" She whispered back.

"Oh I don't know but Sirius certainly got a rise out of it." Harry snickered as he remembered how Sirius suddenly went up into the air and turned upside down.

Moody came into the room shortly after, his magical eye twirled around taking note of who was sitting where and his face twisted into what would be considered a very contorted smile. "As you all know I have been making everyone of you learn how to defend yourselves in case of attack. You need to be prepared, alert and watchful.I can't say it enough as your very lives depend upon fast thinking and reflexes." He looked at Harry and then continued. "In addition to learning how to cast the Patronus Charm, which I will be teaching you later on, I want you all to learn how to use incantation-free magic."

The class was very attentive and a murmur of excitement ripped around the room which stopped when Moody said in his gravelly tone. "All right then, I see you are interested, that is a good start." ? He moved over to the board and wrote down with quick strokes of the chalk, Patronus Charm and incantation-free magic. He turned around to face the class.

"The Patronus is a positive force that will repel Lethifolds and Dementors, He glared around the room and said. "I know that it is advanced and even many qualified wizards have difficulty in conjuring one, but with intense practice I am sure each and every one of you will excel." He smiled his crooked smile at Harry and said, "Mr Potter has already mastered this charm when he was thirteen?"

Harry's face went red as he nodded and felt everyones' eyes upon him.

"Hmmmf." Moody cleared his throat. "To accomplish this you must concentrate on a happy memory, one that is very happy, the incantation is '_Expecto Patronum'. _The other lesson that you will learn over the next few weeks that I consider very important is learning to cast a non-vocal charm." He looked down at the twerp. "We all know of the Twerps ability to use this particular ability and I know each of you will work hard also. Now get your partners."

Once the students paired off, Harry and Hermione, Lavender and Ron, Blaise and Parvati, Theodore and Seamus were ready as Severus took on Neville. Moody looked on approvingly at the different pairings and explained what he wanted them to do.

Incantation-free Magic is handy for those who do not wish their opponent to know what charm they are planning to strike with." explained Mad-eye "Keep your mouth shut otherwise your hexes and jinxes could be a waste of magical energy, as your opponent could block them with ease." He looked around at his students. "All right partners, one will cast the charm and the other will deflect it. Remember no saying the charm out loud".

"Gee, here I thought it was hard enough to learn Occlumency with the twerp, now you want me to keep my mouth shut besides?" Harry muttered.

Severus heard him and reached over to nudge him and whispered, "You had better practice closing off your mind at the same time, you don't know when you will need both abilities."

"I know, I know, Voldemort is accomplished at legilimency and I have to be able to raise the shields around my mind." Harry grumbled. as he readied himself to deflect Hermione's first charm.

"Look Harry, it is one thing to know how and why we have to keep working but it is another to know when we will need to use our knowledge." said Hermione. "We need to concentrate and put out more effort in getting these lessons down perfect before it is too late."

Hermione concentrated on the charm she was to cast and flicked her wand toward Harry who dodged and said "Protego."

"Concentrate Potter." Mad-eye snapped. "No words, just your mind."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville glared at Severus once they got back into the dorm and asked him, "What in Merlin's name was that hex you used on me in class again?"

Severus smirked. "I told you it was '_Levicorpus.'_ then I let you down with the countercurse '_Liberacorpus_"

"Where did you learn those hexes? " asked Neville whose face was still a little red from embarrassment at being turned upside down.

"Come on Neville if you hadn't made him laugh himself sick with '_rictusempra',' _he wouldn't have turned you upside down." said Hermione. "Though I have to admit I never heard of that hex or its countercurse before either," she said thoughtfully

"I guess I did ask for it, but I have never heard of that hex before." said Neville. He frowned as he looked at the twerp. "I guess I am fortunate that you knew the countercurse too."

"We never heard of that hex or the counter curse either." said Fred.

"Sounds like it could be fun, he actually turned you upside down?" asked George.

"Yeah, he did, my feet slipped out from underneath me and I had my robes covering my face!" said Neville. "But then it seems like I am destined to get into the oddest situations." he grinned and Severus looked relieved as the older boy started to laugh at the memory.

"He invented those hexes himself." Harry told them. Dumbledore told me he had rewrote instructions for the potions too."

"Naturally, we should have known,." said George, "But why didn't you tell us Twerp?"

"Yeah, We could have a lot of fun with them." Said Fred with a mischievous grin that mirrored his twins.

"I didn't know I did till I read it in this book." Severus said as he showed them the old textbook. "It was my mothers' book originally, and Harry found it when he went with Dumbledore to my old home."

Hermione frowned as she looked at the cramped scribbling in the book. "What's all this? It looks messy. Why are these instructions altered, I thought you of all people would know how dangerous it is to mess with standard instructions when working with potions."

"I am not one to just memorize the knowledge that is in books, I like to question and experiment. snapped Severus, "I guess I was like that even when I was older." He started to tremble a little, as his jaw tightened. Harry noticed and decided to try and be a peacemaker before the little twerp got too upset. "Hey Twerp settle down, It's okay." said Harry. "Dumbledore seemed to think the book was all right or he wouldn't have asked me to give it to you. I guess he wanted you to know how smart you were then."

Severus looked down at the book "I hope you are right Harry, Sirius said something about being thankful about my not trying the slicing hex., would that not be considered dark magic?"

"Maybe, but I think Dumbledore would have told me to caution you about it if he was concerned, but why don't you take and rewrite clean copies of the potions that your older self had obviously taken time to do differently. And on another piece of parchment write out the hexes and curses that you had invented." suggested Harry as Hermione glared at him. He turned to look at her. "We could take one of the potions and you could prepare it from the original instructions and I try to do the same potion but with the instructions that the twerps older self wrote."

"Sounds fair enough to me." said George as he looked over Severus's shoulder at the old book.

"Me too, if he has created an easier way to understand and make one of these potions."Fred continued.

"We're all for it." they said together.

"I don't know, what if it isn't safe?" said Hermione stiffly.

"Oh come on Hermione, what's the matter, you afraid that with the Twerps instructions, Harry will become better at potions than you are?" asked Ron. "Like the twins said, if what the Twerp had written when he was older makes the potion easier to make, what would be the harm?"

"We will let you borrow one of our copies of advanced Potion making." said George. "I think the original instructions in the twerps copy are pretty well obliterated."

Neville picked up the book and casually looked through it. "Personally I can't make head or tails of this writing but if the twerp takes his time to decipher his old writing and copies it carefully, I'm willing to try one or two of them his way, maybe I might even make one perfectly." he said wistfully.

"Against my better judgement, I will take your challenge Harry, but I think it better be overseen by Professor Weasley just in case something goes wrong." Hermione demanded.

"Fine with me." Harry said as he shrugged, "We can ask hm to be the judge as well."

"Agreed, Okay Twerp, you choose the potion and be carefull when you rewrite those instructions." Hermione cautioned. "We don't need a serious accident."

Severus's eyebrow rose as he glared. "I am always carefull. If the Professor agrees to oversee you two, I will have you do..." Riffling through the book he stopped at one page and looked almost devilish as he smirked and said "The Draught of Living Death."

"But that is a most difficult potion to make." gasped Hermione."Its the most powerfull sleeping potion known to the wizarding world. One slip in making the potion and it could be fatal."

"You asked me to choose Hermione, are you afraid you aren't skilled enough to try?" asked Severus innocently as he knew he was challenging her reputation for being the smartest witch of her year. "You will be doing this one if you decide to enter the NEWTS class next year."

Hermiones eyes narrowed. "I can do it after all I did make the poly-juice potion in my second year."

"Harry, are you willing to try?" He asked with a smirk.

Harry gulped, "S-Sure, I guess I am. Ihave to trust your expertise in potion making."

"If you want Harry, you can watch me copy the instructions that my older self wrote and make sure It is correct, step by step." Severus offered with a fiendish grin.

"I suppose I can do that." Harry said cautiously as he looked at the scribbles that covered the original directons.

George handed his copy of the book to Hermione and said, "Here you can use mine.I can share Fred's book for now."

"Thank's." Hermione said as she took the book and opened it up to 'The Draught Of Living Death.' and placed a marker in it. "First things first though, homework, then this contest."

Hermione opened her astronomy homework from Professor Sinistra and Severus started to read his charms homework while the others settled down to their homework. As each person finished their homework they trudged upstairs to bed till only Hermione was still doing her homework. Severus had stopped writing over an hour before and was sound asleep with his head resting against his folded arms.

The twins had finished their work and decided to head for bed. They noticed the twerp had fallen asleep. They grinned at each other, then George said to Hermione who was still writing, "I think you lost your study companion."

Hermione glanced over at Severus and smiled as she ssuddenly realized how late it was, and closing her books, she said goodnight to the boys before going upstairs to her own bed.

"Come on Twerp, It's time for you to go to your bed." George said softly as he picked the little boy up.

Severus struggled awake as he felt the motion of being picked up and looked bleary-eyed at the twins, smiled then yawned a fair crackerjack of a yawn. George chuckled softly then carried the exhausted boy up to his bed while Fred gathered up the books and followed them up to their room.

Severus had already fallen back to sleep by the time they quickly got him into his nightshirt, and tucked him into his bed, then they got into theirs.


	45. challenges Met Head On

Chapter 45- Challenges Met Head On

The next morning, the news of the challenge had raced throughout the school faster than the portraits could gossip.

When the word of the contest had reached the ears of the staff, they asked the Headmaster if the twerp really knew what he was doing, changing the formula and procedures of such a difficult potion. He assured them that he had trust in the small boy's skill and dedication.

Harry and Hermione approached Bill Weasley during class that morning and requested that he be the judge of their efforts to make the Draught and he was reluctant to get involved with it but then after considerable thought he had them prove to him that they weren't doing this on a whim and that they understood the very nature of the complex potion and then said he wished to talk to the twerp after school before finalizing his decision.

"Hey Potter, are you going to follow up on that challenge with Granger?" asked Montague when he saw him at lunch. Blaise and Nott looked over towards the Gryffindor table themselves with interest as did many of those who were close by, waiting for Harry's answer. Except for Crabb and Goyle who were too busy eating to notice anything or anybody.

Harry was staring at his plate of untouched food as he said dryly, "Yeah I will, somewhere along the way I managed to put my foot in my mouth." There were scatterings of good -humoured laughter and Harry sighed as he picked up his fork and started to eat.

"Rather you and not me." said Neville. "I'd probably be so nervous I would blow the cauldron up along with everyone nearby."

"I know what you mean, If the challenge is allowed to go on, I'm going to be making a potion that I have never done before, in front of who knows how many people using a totally new set of instructions."replied Harry, "I did it to myself,

"I wonder if the Professor is just worried that the twerp is making radical changes in a standard procedure and wants to see for himself if it is worth while to risk blowing up 'the boy who lived.' questioned Le Jordan.

"I don't think he is that worried." George said, "Bill will probably agree, after all wasn't it Dumbledore himself who told Harry to give the book to the Twerp?"

"Yeah, after all what would have been the sense if he hadn't intended it to be used?" said Fred.

"So you think the Twerp can swing it?" asked Seamus Finnigan.."

The twins turned as one and replied to Seamus's question.

"Of course, he can, that's our twerp, non-conformist yet cautious and careful at the same time."

"Always likes to look beyond the known, tried and true."

"And be creative, even if it means to risk getting into trouble."

"I have the feeling Granger is determined to prove that the Twerp shouldn't be trusting anything that was handwritten in that book you gave him Harry." said Dean Thomas

"I suppose she is concerned in her own way about the Twerps safety." Harry explained as he shrugged his shoulders "After all the book was owned by someone called the Half-Blood Prince." he said teasingly.

"Hey, look who's talking, The Boy-Who-Lived,:" mumbled Severus as he picked up a gooey doughnut filled with strawberry jam. He looked very innocent as he bid down into the over-filled pastry that ended up squirting Harry in the face with a stream of jam.

"Nice aim." Twerp," commented Fred. as he watched the jam hit Harry's glasses.

"I don't think there are any awards for being a slob though." George chuckled as the twerp shrugged.

Harry groaned as strawberry jam dripped in globs off his glasses down the front of his school robe."Brat." he said through gritted teeth .as he scourgified his robes and glasses of the gooey red jam. The twerp smirked as he swallowed and bit into the thick doughnut again.

Silence descended around the hall as everyone wondered what Potter was going to do to the twerp. Harry reached over to get his own doughnut, which blew up in his face as he bit down into it. A ripple of laughter, starting with Neville flowed through the hall as Harry took his glasses off again and blinked and grinned ruefully as he once again scourgified his clothing and glasses. He looked at the twins and then at Severus "By any chance did you three happen to booby-trap those doughnuts?"

"No Harry, but thanks for the idea." said Fred as he grinned and looked over at his twin.

Harry rolled his eyes and wondered if he should just get up and go before something else happened.

Hermione came into the hall and wondered why everyone was smirking at Harry, "What's going on?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"Just a little accident with a doughnut." he muttered.

"Oh." she said just as the post Owls came swooping in to deliver the mail. She received her copy of the Daily Prophet which she opened, read the front page then quickly pushed in front of Harry who read the main headline and a thrill of happiness went through him as he saw a picture on the front page of Sirius walking with Professor Dumbledore from out of the Ministry of Magic waving happily at the camera.

SIRIUS BLACK PROVEN INNOCENT

PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE

_A brief statement by the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has verified that _

_Sirius Black who had escaped from Azkaban prison two years ago has been_

_pronounced innocent of murder charges laid against him fourteen years previously, _

_when aurors picked up Peter Pettigrew who has been found guilty of being a _

_Death-Eater and after intensive interrogation admitted to the betraying of James and_

_Lily Potter to He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named _

_The Minister has gone over the records of the first trial of Sirius Black and has_

_started an internal investigation into the reasons why the prisoner Sirius Black_

_had been denied his request to take veritiserum. to prove his innocence at the time._

_For further details, see inside.-- pages 4-8 _

Harry having read this news was filled with great happiness as now Sirius could now walk outside his house as a free wizard, He looked over towards the high table where Dumbledore sat and nodded his approval and smiled at

Harry who then looked back down at the paper, and gently set his finger alongside the moving image of Sirius who seemed to smile even wider at Harry.

"Harry, you probably wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hey thats right." Ron said thoughtfully, "He is your Godfather after all."

Luna Lovegood overheard what Ron said. "Sirius Black is your Godfather?" she asked in amazement. "Would that really mean you wouldn't have to go back to those Muggles you were living with?"

Harry looked hopeful, "I hope so." he replied.

The news spread through the school, it was going to become a topic over which there would be great discussions among Harry's schoolmates as to what had actually transpired that day a long time ago and if Sirius Black would show up any time soon to see his Godson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill Weasley looked down at the small twerp who was holding a copy of the Potion he had told Hermione and Harry they were to use for the challenge. "You know that Harry and Hermione were already in here requesting that I oversee their attempts to make the Draught of Living Death." Severus nodded and waited for him to continue. "They told me that you made the decision as to which potion they were to make. I just wondered why you set that one, If I didn't know any better, I would be wondering what your motive was."

Severus smirked and replied. "Granger would have been insulted if I set anything that wasn't a challenge for her and I'm sure that Harry will be able to do it if he follow the instructions as written out by my adult self."

Bill studied the earnest little face then sighed as he said, "Let's see that parchment." He extended his hand and took the copy and glanced over it, "These revisions of the instructions..." he looked back at the twerp "I think I have a solution."

Severus watched the man go over and check the student cupboard. "I want to know first hand if these instructions will work so I want you to make it here...now." he said firmly.

The twerp shrugged his shoulders and said confidently "Fine, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey could use a fresh batch."

A few hours later Bill looked with amazement at the cauldron full of the palest pink Draught of the Living Death he had ever seen. He had watched the twerp step by step and his admiration grew with each phase of the work.

"Well." he said slowly as he carefully scooped out a sample and bottled it. He looked awed as he set the bottle down "All right Twerp I will be a judge for the challenge, now that I know this formula will work."

With the Professor agreeing to overseeing the challenge, and Dumbledore giving them a week to prepare for the event, the twins were making book on the outcome as there was much debate among the students from the first years up to the seventh as to whether or not Potter could actually beat Granger or if either of them could accomplish the most difficult task of making the powerful sleep potion known as the Draught of Sleeping Death.

Hermione was getting touchier and snappier while Harry was feeling more nervous as the day set for the contest challenge came closer.

Hermione had taken to spending the first half of her lunch time in the library as she did her research and usually made it to the Great Hall long enough to grab a sandwich before the next class. She was concerned about passing her O.W.L.S. And the challenge. She felt smug as she felt she could verify her point that the Draught of Living Death had instructions that should not be changed. She scoured the library for every book that contained the potion and found the instructions for preparing it was explicitly described the same way.

Severus's was having fun using some of his spare time, carefully copying into a new copy book that Professor McGonagall gave him, the revised potion instructions from his old book with the first one being the Draught of Living Death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week zipped by and everything was set. The Minister of Magic had been invited to Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore, he hoped that the demonstration would help get recognition and acceptance for Severus's work.

Harry turned towards Severus who was eating a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches. "I wish it was you doing this instead of me."

Severus finished chewing and swallowed then raising his eyebrow just a little asked "Remind me, who was the big mouth that made the challenge with Granger to begin with?"

Harry sighed and said "Me, but then you chose the potion to be made."

"Don't get so uptight about it Harry, you will be fine. Just concentrate on what you are doing and follow the instructions exactly as written." He said calmly before taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Yes Harry, it isn't good to be so uptight." a voice barked behind Harry who jumped and turned around to see his Godfather Sirius Black grinning like mad.

"SIRIUS." Harry yelped with surprise. He jumped up and hugged his Godfather.

"The twerp gave you good advice Harry, good luck to you today." said Sirius as everyone else in the hall whispered and looked over at the former convict. He hugged Harry then ruffled the twerps hair affectionately. "I'll see all of you in the room of Requirement shortly." He grinned then strode out of the Hall towards McGonagall's office with the twerp following him shortly after.

Once Sirius had left the Hall there was a flurry of questions directed towards Harry about Sirius from some very awed and curious people who couldn't believe they had actually seen the famed Sirius Black. He told them that the anamagis was his Godfather, and he was happy to know that Sirius was now a free wizard.

After lunch the kids came pouring into the room of requirement where Professor Weasley was to be presiding over the contest between Harry and Hermione. The benches, which were lined up rows upon rows up to, the ceiling and surrounding the challengers were filled to capacity. The Minster of Magic, Scrimgeour and a few other ministry officials were on hand also as they wished to see for themselves how the contest would go between the traditional and the twerps 'radical' approach.

Severus was anxious as he waited for them to start, he hoped that Harry would remember not mess up and miss a vital step in the brewing. They had gone over the instructions many times but now was the crunch.

In the middle of the room the two contestants stood with their cauldrons, utensils and ingredients within easy reach. Hermione had the book given to her by George, and Harry had the clean copy of the revised potion from the old textbook. Severus had gone over it carefully with him several times and double checked the copy against the cramped instructions in the book several times before he was totally satisfied that Harry would be competent enough to compete with confidence.

Dumbledore acknowledged the presence of Scrimgeour and his officials as he stood beaming at the turnout. He welcomed the Ministry officials, students and Sirius Black, then he introduced Miss Granger who was going to create the potion using the Ministry approved method for making the Draught of Living Death and Mr. Harry Potter as the challenger who was going to use a new method, The final product was to be judged by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Weasley. There was widespread clapping as Professor Dumbledore then walked to the benches and sat down with his staff and the Minister of Magic.

Everyone could feel the tension in the air, as Bill made sure the two contestants had everything they needed and were ready to work. He gave the signal to start the challenge.

Hermione and Harry each started to prepare the Draught of Living Death. There seemed to be a sense of anticipation building up in the room as they worked to complete their projects. Harry did his best not to tense up as the potion progressed through each stage of preparation.

"Powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood" Muttered Harry as he read. "Valerian roots chopped, for a larger quantity of juice the sopophorus Bean is to be crushed NOT cut by flat side of silver dagger.

"Stir counter-clockwise until the potion becomes clear as water, add a clockwise stir after every seventh counter-clockwise stir. It should be an extremely pale pink shade when done"

Hermione concentrated on following the accepted 'official' instructions originally written by Libatius Borage. She carefully added the powdered root of asphodel to the infusion of wormwood together and chopped the valerian roots then cut the sopophorus bean, she was getting very red-faced and feeling very frustrated as halfway through the preparations she realized that her potion was not turning out as she expected it to do irregardless how well she followed the prescribed instructions.

As Harry's potion became very pale he was feeling excited about the result and it was obvious to all the onlookers that his cauldron of the Draught was done. Professor Weasley and Madame Pomfrey looked into both cauldrons and took a sample from each cauldron and examined them. as silence fell over the tense and expectant crowd who waited for them to give the verdict.

After a quick conference with Madame Pomfrey, Professor Weasley then turned towards the crowd and declared that Harry Potter and the twerp's method was clearly the winner as the Minister of Magic Scrimgeour came forward to congratulate the elated boy.

There was a smattering of clapping for Harry, which became louder as it struck everyone that he had proven the revised method was much faster and reliable than the official version.

Hermione was glaring stony-faced at her cauldron and book as if they had deliberately failed her, and then composed herself as she put a congratulatory face on as she shook Harry's hand. She felt as if her orderly world of following accepted procedures had crashed about her.

Hermione was not happy but put on a brave face during the rest of the afternoon and disappeared as soon as she could out of the room and down the hall.

Sirius, Severus, Harry and Ron followed her and found her sitting alone in the Great Hall and staring at the fire that danced in the large fireplace.

"Mione," said Ron. "You okay?" he asked while at the same time feeling ill at ease and shifting from one foot to the other.

"Why did you come after me?" faltered Hermione, as she glared at the boys.

"We knew you would be feeling pretty wretched," returned Harry simply.

"I just never thought I would fail." she said nearly in tears. "I was sure that by following the accepted instructions I would have produced the Draught perfectly."

"Maybe it wasn't really you Hermione, The instructions were a bit awkward." said the Twerp softly as he stood awkwardly, shifting his feet. "I think it was one of the reasons my older self had tried and crossed out so much in the textbook."

"Don't tell me you had difficulties too, little Severus." said a voice said softly from the air. Harry, Ron and Hermione were startled

"DRACO?" Hermione yelped in surprise, as she recognized his voice

"Just what are you doing here?" asked Ron when Draco revealed himself from under the invisibility cloak.

"I knew I forgot to mention something Harry, but I got Dobby to borrow your cloak for me to bring Draco along." grinned Sirius. "He didn't fancy an afternoon alone with Kreacher."

Severus grinned as Draco sat down on the bench near Hermione. ''Things aren't always going to go the way any of us wish Hermione, look at me." said Draco. "Do you think a year ago I would have defied my fathers wishes and gone into hiding with this furball?"

"Hey watch your mouth kid." growled Sirius playfully, "I do have teeth you know."

"Yeah I know, and a fur rug to go with them." Draco answered back.

Hermione's nose twitched as she tried not to laugh at the pair of them but couldn't stop her self.

"I think if we are to continue our visit properly we'd better head to Professor McGonagalls office." said Sirius, "Draco must still remain hidden."

**Azkaban**

The remote, stone fortress, Unplottable and hidden from Muggles and most wizards, is located north of the North Sea and for want of a better word, home to many who had violated the laws of the British Wizarding World, It is reserved for those who had committed severe crimes and guarded by the foul dark creatures known as Dementors who feed on happiness and forces those who came in contact with them to relive their worst memories. Often insanity developed and if the inmate was fortunate death took them.

Those who were sentenced to the Dementors kiss have their souls sucked out of their bodies which remain as long as the brain and heart functioned, similar to Inferius, The bodies move mindlessly, unseeing and uncaring as to the damage they inflicted upon themselves till their brains and /or heart stopped. The Dementors ignore them for there was nothing left for them to torment and eventually the rotting festering flesh and bones are picked apart by nameless creatures that share the vast brooding hulk of stone with the foreboding Dementors.

A dreadful feeling of impending disaster fell upon the aurors who worked at the prison. They shivered then drew their wands out using their various patronus's as the dark guardians of Azkaban, the Dementors, attacked them.

While the Aurors were busy protecting themselves from being kissed, Lucius Malfoy was taking advantage of their distraction, as did other high security prisoners who wished to rejoin their master the Dark Lord. Bellatrix Lestrange found Peter Pettigrew's cell and persuaded him to come along as they disapparated one by one off the rocky cold island with the forbidding building where the Dementors odious presence continually overshadowed their existence. When the last escapee disapparated without a backward glance, the Dementors left off trying to torment the Aurors whose magic cores were nearly exhausted from performing continuous patronus's and left the prison for the Dark Lord had called them to his side.

**Hogwarts**

Severus was busy with his new project that he had started a couple of days after receiving his book. He was immersed in making another potion that he thought might be needed by the Order of the Phoenix. The potion, Felix Felicis was a very difficult potion to brew as it had some very volatile and unstable ingredients that if blended right became the most curious potion which would become the colour of molten gold and leap about in the cauldron merrily as if it had no care in the world. He was relieved that Hermione had gotten over the disappointment of losing the challenge to Harry.

Draco's visit, even though he still had to remain hidden from view from most everyone but Dumbledore and Mad-eye Moody who could see through the cloak, had enjoyed himself for the short time he was allowed to stay.Severus hoped that the day would come when Draco was safe from being forced into service to Voldemort and could come back to Hogwarts.

"HMMMMf." clearing his throat Mad-eye came into the twerps little room off the dungeon classroom, stumping along and glancing around. "So this is where you've been keeping yourself, I thought you were supposed to take time to play after evening meal, not close yourself off in a room making potions." He looked at the cauldron that was starting to bubble slowly.

"I know, but I thought I would try and make some Felix Felicis for the Order." the twerp said with excitement in his voice, "I found it in the book I had when I was older."

"That's a mighty difficult potion lad, I am surprised that you are attempting it." He studied the mixture. "It looks like you are doing fine, I take it you double checked the quantities and quality of the ingredients before starting the potion?"

"Yes sir." said Severus as he placed the last ingredient in. The mixture started to darken to the colour of molten Gold and they both waited for the mixture to start leaping.

"It is getting late Twerp, did you realize that?" said Mad-eye as he watched the boy gently stirring the liquid. "Night time is when small boys should be in their beds asleep."

"Sorry, I didn't notice the time. " the Twerp apologized; "I guess I better head back to the dorm." he looked guiltily, at the cauldron and back at the grizzled old Auror.

"I think you may be a little hungry by now." said Mad-eye as he looked down at the small boy. "How about coming with me to the kitchen and ask the house-elves for something to eat." He looked down at Severus with one eye as his magical eye looked about the room." I will escort you back to the dorm afterwards. Wouldn't do for you to wander the corridors by yourself."

Severus grinned and after they quickly bottled the potion and placed them on the shelves the pair of them left the room and locked it. "Let's go then lad, I don't normally keep youngsters up past curfew but then you are an odd mixture of child and your former adult self, it just isn't a normal situation."

"I will grow up normally, won't I?" asked Severus anxiously as he thought over the implications of being considered an adult even though his body was that of a nine year old boy.

"I believe so, I understand that you asked Dumbledore to remove many of your adult memories." said Mad-eye as they walked down the corridor and up to the main entrance and entered the corridor on the right of the main staircase in the entrance hall.

"Yes I did, He promised to remove my worse adult memories and store them in his pensive till I got older and better to understand them." He looked up at the older man. "I don't know if it will be any better the second time around, but at least I won't be hated as much as I was the first time around."he paused then said almost too quietly for Mad-eye to hear. "I hope."

Mad-eye didn't really know what to say so he gently squeezed the small boys hand in a friendly companionable manner and with his staff in the other hand managed to walk with Severus down the corridor to where the painting of a bowl of fruit was hanging and then tickled the Pear which giggled and became a door handle.

"Okay my lad, lets see about getting some grub before heading up to bed." He opened the hidden door to the kitchen and the small house-elves gathered around eager to be of service. It wasn't too long before Mad-eye and Severus were sitting down on two stools, nibbling on a couple of sandwiches and drinking some hot chocolate with thick foamy cream. Mad-eye was cautious as ever as he ate his bedtime snack and Severus found he was ravenously hungry as he mowed down the sandwich in his hand, much to the delight of the small elf that had prepared them.

"Alastor, I see the you were feeling the need for a snack before bed also." said a voice "Twerp, you too?"

Mad-eye and Severus turned to see Professor Dumbledore in a gaily coloured nightshirt, walk in and an elf giving him a hot chocolate with thick foamy cream on top.

Severus had a thick coating of cream circling his mouth as did Mad-eye and they both looked a little guilty at being caught that late in the kitchen.

"I felt the need to snack after I found our twerp making up some liquid luck." explained Mad-eye gruffly, "I planned on walking him back up to Gryffindor tower afterwards."

"Really, how did it turn out?" Dumbledore asked, as he took a swig of hot chocolate. "Hmmm that is good chocolate."

"It looks good, I suspect you knew all along he was making it." Alastor said gruffly

"Yes I had a good idea, he would try." Dumbledore said, then turned to look at Severus. "I think you have been having a lot of fun with those spells you had created when you were a teenager."

"Well, I did but there was one called Sectumsempra that Sirius told me was the slicing Hex and I didn't think you would approve of it." said Severus as he looked into Dumbledores twinkling blue eyes.

"It is a rather dark piece of magic, but then you were in a dark frame of mind when you invented it." said Dumbledore. "I won't hold that one against you, you invented some very useful ones besides. I understand the twins have been testing them out for you."

"Yes, So has Harry and Montague, Blaise and Nott." answered Severus as he ate a currant scone that an elf gave him after he finished off his sandwiches. "Hermione was a little angry at us for using them. She said they weren't Ministry approved."

Dumbledore chuckled as he and Mad-eye glanced at each other. "Don't worry, little one, I think it can be managed. Now Lets get you to your dorm.".

Severus slipped off the stool and the two grownups walked out of the kitchen with him and as they headed down the corridor and were heading up the main staircase, a very tired harassed looking owl came swooping in and landed near Dumbledore. He took the message from the owl's leg and reached into his large pocket ant pulled out an owl treat and gave it to the owl, which took it gratefully. Dumbledore unraveled the small piece of parchment and his face became grave as he read the note.

"Oh-oh I believe we have a serious problem." Dumbledore said as he re-adjusted his half-moon glasses. on his long nose. "There has been a breakout at Azkaban, and The Dementors have joined Voldemort."

Unconsciously Severus rubbed his left forearm, as the two adults momentarily forgot he was standing there listening. He trembled a little as a flash of memory reminded him what it was like in the hands of Lucius Malfoy.

"I believe we had better make sure the younger students." Mad-eye said sternly, " are safely protected within the castle herself."

"Yes I agree Alastor, I fear Voldemort has plans to terrorize the wizarding community. I'm sure the castle herself will prevent him from entering, but even with the wards guarding Hogwarts, he could break into the grounds." Dumbledore ran his hand softly over the twerps head. "Fortunately the he older students have been trained in the more difficult strategies." He looked down at the twerp. "Let's get you back to the dorm, I don't think there will be trouble till daylight at least."

Severus felt a little upset with the idea he was to be left behind considering he was now only nine years old, but didn't argue as he noticed that Albus hadn't actually ordered him to go with the younger students. He didn't want to remind him of that little oversight.

Severus felt like the sleeping portraits they were going by were watching him as Dumbledore and Moody were discussing their plans quietly behind him.

They arrived on the seventh floor, and Severus felt the two adults were waiting for him to say the password to the portrait of the fat lady so they could leave once he stepped inside.

"Thestrals" said Severus and the fat Lady opened up for him to step over and into the common room. Before he stepped in Albus gave him an extra tight hug and Mad-eye grumbled a gruff but gentle goodnight to the small boy as he got hugged in return.

Severus climbed into the common room and turned to watch the two adults walk off while the portrait was closing."S-TWERP, I thought you were in bed, what are you doing wandering around the corridor this late at night." scolded Ginny who spotted him climbing through the portrait hole.

"Hey Twerp, what gives?" asked Ron as he turned to see a serious look on the small boy's face.

"Here we are catching up on some homework thinking you were already upstairs." said Hermione, "and here you are coming in!"

Severus sat down and the others gathered around him, thankful that nothing had happened to him.

"Where did you sneak off to?" asked George. "I hope something interesting was happening."

"_Well_?" asked Ginny and Hermione together.

Severus sighed then said very quickly, "I was working on a special potion and then Moody invited me to eat with him in the kitchen and then Dumbledore found us and had a quick hot chocolate."

"That's odd." said Ron, "Very Odd."

"No detention?" asked Harry. "No points taken away?"

'No." Severus responded, "I guess not."

"What special potion were you working on Twerp?" asked Fred with curiosity.

"And how is it Moody decided to take you to the kitchen for something to eat?" Asked George.

"He came in while I was working on a project..." Severus answered with a totally angelic face which immediately made the twins suspicious.

"Right and again we ask, WHAT SPECIAL POTION?"

Severus folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at them. "It's something that isn't to be taken lightly."

he told them. "you would be lucky to have some."

"Twerp what mischief have you been brewing?" hissed Hermione, a little impatiently through clenched teeth.

"No mischief, but I think we're going to need it." answered Severus.

"We are going to need what Ickle Sevikins" George said softly as he and Fred noticed the pallor of the small boy's face.

Severus whispered very quietly "Felix Felicis.."

"Liquid Luck?" asked Hermione "Why do you say were going to need it?

Severus felt a terrible thrill of trepidation run through him as he told them "There has been a breakout at Azkaban ...".

"_WHAT!"_

"_A breakout? How many,"_

"_How did they get away from the Dementors I wonder?"_

Heads went up around the common room. "_BREAKOUT_!" "WHEN?" "HOW?"

Severus remained ominously silent till the uproar quieted and everyone looked anxiously at the twerp.

"Did Dumbledore tell you about the breakout Twerp?" asked Neville who looked sick.

"I was with him and Mad-Eye when he got the news, it was short breakout at Azkaban and the Dementors have joined Vol..."

"Please don't say his name Twerp" interjected Ron. "Please say you are pulling our legs, I wont get mad at you, I promise." Ron said hopefully.

"Sorry Ron but the full details will probably be in tomorrows edition of the Daily Prophet." the Twerp said as he gazed sadly at the now worried group around him.

Harry's mouth tightened and his eyes glowed with determination as he realized that it would not be long before he would face Voldemort in battle. The Prophecy by Professor Trelawney that Dumbledore had told him about ran through his head over and over again.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

**The Graveyard near Riddle** **House**

Voldemort looked sinister in the moonlight, which reflected off his pale, chalk-while, skull-like face as he faced the silent and nervous group of followers who were eyeing the menacing Dementors who hovered nearby, silently, faceless and dark. The air around them grew colder and darker as they waited for the Dark Lord to speak. Nagini, her large thick body was curled up near her masters feet, eyes watching each and everyone of those who were present.

Voldemorts nose which was nothing more that two slits where a nose ought to be flared, much like Nagini's when testing the air around her, the cat-like slits in his red eyes studied the group in front of him. He ordered Fudge to step forward.

The other Death-eaters looked at each other uneasily as the Dark Lord smiled and hissed " Cornelius I think you will do nicely.."

**Hogwarts**

The news of the Breakout spread through the school and it was a very terse audience that greeted Dumbledore the next morning. The students were a little nervous but due to the intense training they had been given by Professor Moody, they were confident that they would be able to protect themselves. The fact that the twerp had created the Felix Felicis for use by those who may be in the battle helped .The castle ghosts drifted in around the tables, listening and occasionally spoke their opinions about the situation.

After breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and it was apparent that even though he was very old he was still very much the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world even with that terrible blackened hand.

"As everyone must have heard by now." he paused and with a quick glance of affection towards the twerp continued, "there was a breakout of Death-eaters from Azkaban this morning and the Dementors have left their stations and joined up with Lord Voldemort."

There was a taut silence around the Great Hall as he continued "I cannot emphasize strongly enough the danger that we face. The castles fortifications are strong, as we have reinforced them in new and very powerful ways. "I caution all of you to not be careless..."

There was a racket as a very pale and obviously frightened Filch came running into the hall and up to Dmbledore who listened to the man whisper. "Fudge, His..."

A look of deep concern came across Dumbledores face as he listened to the stricken man. Mad-Eye looked very serious as he stood up as did McGonagall, Flitwick, Bill Weasley, and Madame Pomfrey. They left the Hall quickly with the very stern looking headmaster.

Filch followed them out of the hall his pale eyes full of fear. The students wondered as to what was going on and were feeling very uneasy, as they watched the adults disappear from the hall.

Instead of continuing onto their classes after breakfast, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Severus decided to follow the adults outside.

They caught up to the swiftly moving group of adults near the gates and gasped when they saw what looked to be a bloody mass of clothing twitching just beyond the gates. It was Fudge, he was soaked with his own blood, his staring eye sockets empty. He had obviously been savagely attacked by several very painful and deadly charms; evidence of the cruciatus charm was in the way his body twitched and bent in absolute agony. Sectumsempra , the slicing hex had been applied very diligently to his face and chest in the shapes of two S's.

Madame Pomfrey materialized a stretcher as the others were discussing what was to be done.

"It is Fudge all right, His soul has been sucked out by a Dementor after being tortured," Professor Moody said to Dumbledore, as he studied the bloody remains with his magical eye .. "His body is still alive, but I don't think it will be for long."

"The hexes used on him were obviously applied in a manner that was intended not to kill outright, but to slowly torture him."Dumbledore said as he glanced back at the twerp. "He was probably tortured to teach the rest of his followers a lesson."

"But why? Albus, what was he meaning to tell us when he left Fudges body here." asked McGonagall.

"I think he is sending his own challenge to me. Dumbledore said firmly then his voice trembled as he continued. "And to remind me that even if Severus is a child now he was a Death-Eater as an adult, and this would be the punishment if he catches our Twerp again."

Minerva looked horrified as she held her slim hand over her mouth. "That is what he planned for our twerp?"

"Yes Minerva," said Bill as he used his curse breaking skills to detect a trap before the body was moved. "It is also the reason Draco remains hidden for he is considered a traitor, even if he has no mark yet. He was to follow his fathers footsteps into the service of Voldemort."

Mad-Eye growled. "This should not happen to our Twerp or Draco. We are going to have to be more vigilant than ever."

Flitwick helped Madame Pomfrey as he picked up the body with a levitating charm onto the stretcher. They walked slowly towards the castle after Madame Pomfrey covered the still twitching body with a sheet.

Ron was retching nearby, his breakfast strewn across the grass. Hermione looked horrified as she realized this bundle of badly mutilated flesh was still moving. Her voice failed her as she stared in shock. Harry held the Twerp close to him as he stood silently watching. Harry knew that his time was drawing near; a line from the prophecy ran through his mind.

"E_ither must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives "_


	46. Preparation and Battle

Chapter 46- Preparation and Battle

It was several months before awful discovery of Fudges body outside the gates of Hogwarts was, not forgotten but became less of a subject to think and talk about as life and lessons continued. The poor body was sent to Saint Mungos to be cared for till it died properly.

"The evidence the dark lord return is indisputable" Dumbldore reported to the assembly of the Wizengamot. "I fear that this is just the calm before the storm."

The Minsiter of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour talked to Dumbledore about the escalating reports of the Dark Mark that were reported to be seen over dwellings in villages and towns over the whole country. Aurors were kept very busy around the clock as the Ministry was especially concerned with the news that there were several attacks involving Dementors, besides the attacks by Voldemorts followers.

The Daily Prophet was full of letters and articles, which asked what was being done, as disappearances, accidents and even deaths, were now becoming regular occurrences. To make matters worse there was also news articles in the muggle papers about strange illnesses that were overtaking people who seemed to be fine one minute then dead the next.

In response to the fears of the wizarding community the Minister decided to assign Percy the job of preparing pamphlets for elementary home and personal defence to be published by the Ministry and delivered to every wizarding home in the country. Percy quickly went to work on the assignment on top of his own job with the Department of International Cooperation.

He also decided to promote Arthur Weasley to Head of the Detection of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects with ten wizards and witches under him.

Arthur was a little surprised but settled into the demanding job of finding those who sold the useless potions and harmful defensive jinxes that did more harm than good to those who were frantically trying to keep themselves and their families safe. Sometimes his people came across innocent looking objects that had really nasty curses attached, which were obviously planted by Death Eaters.

Molly was pleased with her husbands' promotion and with her third son Percy. It crossed her mind that if it hadn't been for the twerp things would possibly have been much different. She herself had Order business of her own to do as the signs of war increased.

Hogwarts, the School of wizardry and witchcraft plan to prepare the students, Harry Potter especially, from years five to seven to fight if necessary, had been reviewed and re-approved by the Ministry after much debate.

It was also agreed that it would be safer for the younger students to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the war, as they would be protected within the castle, which in itself was impregnable with various enchantments both ancient and new.

Members of the order were scattered around the country watching for activity and gathering information for Dumbledore. As they worked they came to appreciate more and more how much the twerp had done while he was an adult spying for them.

**Hogwarts**

"For the love of Merlin, can you guys keep the volume down?" asked Marcus Belby quietly as to not disturb the librarian who had been glancing over towards the mixed group of students., "What is so important that you have to disturb the rest of us?"

"Didn't you hear? The twerp is really not a kid after all, he is really Professor Snape!" said Zacharias Smith who turned around to talk to Marcus.

"How do you figure that one? There is about three feet-odd difference in height and age." Marcus's brow furrowed in thought.

"Polyjuice I think or some sort of de-aging charm was used to disguise him." piped up Ernie Macmillan

" Polyjuice lasts only an hour and if he was taking it who would he be impersonating?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked as he listened in, his homework forgotten.

"De-aging charm then, I guess Dumbledore got tired of the old bats nasty disposition and had him become a kid." persisted Zacharias.

"Doesn't sound logical, the Headmaster wouldn't go to such an extreme," said Marcus as he massaged his jaw in thought.

"Some of the rumours must be true, Most of the kids from Slytherin House and Gryffindor won't even confirm or deny them."

"I heard that Crabbe's father sent him an Owl and told him that the twerp is really Severus Snape." volunteered Ernie "and that is why the Twerp was kidnapped, so You-Know -Who could get information from him about Dumbledore."

"Well that explains a lot. Have you not noticed Crabbe and Goyle for that matter are both a few brain cells short of a fully functioning flobberworm." said Marcus. "Anyway the Twerp may be prickly at times but I haven't heard of him being downright nasty."

"Oh, right what was I thinking, I suppose it would be rather difficult to be both Snape and the twerp. So I wonder why Crabbes father sent him that story?" Ernie said.

"If he is anything like his son, the answer is obvious."

"Right, how stupid of me to think the bat of the Dungeon could be the Twerp." said Justin.

Hermione was looking for some information regarding her Runes assignment when she spotted the Twerp hiding behind a bookcase just out of view of those who were working at the tables.

Two first year girls walked in who were whispering to each other. One of them was the girl whose voice he had compared to a Mermaid out of water, on Valentines Day.

"Did you hear?' whispered the first year Ravenclaw girl to her friend in the library as she sat down. "The Twerp is supposed to be Snape the potions teacher who disappeared last year."

"Yes I heard the story isn't that ridiculous?" said the girl from Hufflepuff as she got ready to read. "The Twerp is just a kid and my brother said that Snape was a real slimy Git who hated everybody including himself."

" I remember seeing the Twerp back in the summer when I was with my mum in Diagon Alley." the little Ravenclaw recalled. "At least, the boy looked like him, the boy they call Harry Potter was running with him and went by a greasy looking ugly man dressed in black who was fighting some Death-Eaters. My mum said that was the Potions Master from Hogwarts, Severus Snape."

"Then I'm right Twerp couldn't be that ugly Snape fellow. He is so C-U-T-E!!' squealed the first year girl from Hufflepuff as she temporarily forgot they were in the library. The librarian hushed the girl whose face blushed right to her ears.

Hermione watched the small boy whose face was impassive as he sat with his knees drawn up and his back to the bookcase, turning a page of the book he was holding.

After a little while she casually walked over to where he was sitting, crouched down and whispered, "I guess those rumours are getting on your nerves."

"How very observant." he muttered as he looked up at her. " You know that I am who they say I am, and I am quite aware that I was not the nicest person when I was grown up."

Changing tactics as she saw how upset he was said, "How long have you been sitting here?

"Long enough to know that nearly everyone who has come to the library has something to say about me." He told her. "I don't suppose anybody who does know has tried to stop the rumours."

"Good thing, if we tried, I suspect the wrong rumours would be believed before the real truth came out." Explained Hermione as she was still crouching down beside him pretending to be looking for a book.

Severus closed the book he was holding and replaced it on the shelf. He decided he had to talk to Dumbledore about finally revealing his real name.

Dumbledore wasn't surprised to see the small boy, Severus asked him what he should do since it was only a matter of time before the facts would be distorted beyond recognition. He wasn't too thrilled about it being announced to the whole school at once though.

Dumbledore listened to him and thought about it, then agreed would be best to reveal the information in a controlled atmosphere to prevent a breakdown in communications between the houses and possible backlash against Severus. He promised to discuss the situation with his fellow members of the order at the next meeting.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

As promised Dumbledore talked to Mad-Eye and the rest of the Order about Severus and how they should reveal the fact that the twerp was actually Severus Snape to his classmates. The members of the order then discussed how Severus was handling his situation.

"I think he has a long way to go yet before he becomes truly comfortable with being a youngster, there is a very strong conflict between his former memories as an adult and his ability to be a child.": said Professor McGonagall.

"He should be able to run around like an ordinary nine year old instead of being cooped up at Hogwarts." said Arthur. He looked at Dumbledore directly. "I know he is safer at Hogwarts due to the situation but he is just an old child, like Harry, neither of them have had a real proper childhood."

"I agree, but both of them are targets of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters." said Tonks as she accidentally knocked her cup of hot Chocolate off the table. Fortunately Remus was able to move out of the way before the scalding hot liquid hit him . Tonks apologized sheepishly as she cleared it up with a swish of her wand.

"I know Severus would prefer to be known by his own name, though Twerp is acceptable for now." squeaked Filius Flitwick "He doesn't answer very well to Perseus Evans.'

"I know he would prefer to be known by his real name but to expose the twerp as Severus to the whole school all at once might be asking for trouble." said Dumbledore. "He puts up a facade but I know he is still somewhat insecure and being kidnapped after the holidays didn't help matters."

"Once his identity is revealed the whole school would know by the end of the day anyway." said Molly, " We all agree he still has insecurity issues. I know he has requested it but how does he really feel about having his true identity revealed now?"

"How about first revealing his real identity to just his classmates during—say--Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Sirius, glancing over at Mad-Eye. "I agree that announcing it to the entire school all at once would not be a good idea. But his true identity will have to be revealed sometime since Voldemort already knows.

"I'll talk to the Twerp ahead of time and if he is willing I will plan a special lesson accordingly." growled Mad-Eye as he nodded his head and smirked. "Meanwhile there are Draco's lessons that need to be supervised."

"How is he coming along Alastor?" asked Shacklebolt.

"He has been working very hard and is progressing well. He is determined to succeed."

**Hogwarts**

Molly had sent Errol the elderly Weasley Owl with a small package of letters. The poor old owl flew in a little crookedly before he crashed down and splattered into the trifle sitting in the middle of the table between Ron and Severus. Ron sighed and said, "Bloody menace he is," as he reached over and picked up the wet letters. Severus picked Errol out of the bowl and with a wave of his wand, cleaned the poor creature up. Ron set his letter down and passed the other letters out to Ginny, George, Fred, Harry, Hermione and Severus—who got two.

Severus looked at his letters and opened the one from Draco carefully as Errol ate a treat, content to rest against the small boy.

_Hey Twerp_

_Happy to hear that you're not dead. I never thought I'd see the day when Mad-eye would be worried over the likes of your greasy little head, or mine for that matter. I am really busy with lessons, especially defence. With the kind of help I'm getting, I should be able to pass those OWL's at the end of the year. _

_I guess there has been a lot of excitement since the Breakout at Azkaban. The Daily Prophet is loaded with news, and it doesn't even have to make up stuff! I can't tell you much just in case this half-dead bird does drop dead. Too bad there wasn't any of that de-aging stuff left around here or I'd break a bit of it over the pathetic creature. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley is so fond of it._

_Be careful you little mischief, I'd Like to see how you turn out when you've grown up. Maybe with luck you'll be head of Slytherin House!!!!!_

_Your devoted friend _

_Ferret_

Severus grinned as he read the letter, and he gave Errol a good hard look as he wondered if he should ask Ron to use one of those de-aging balls on Errol. He calculated in his head how much would actually be needed.

"Twerp, hey Twerp" said George. "You in dreamland or something?"

"Yeah ickle Sevikins," whispered Fred as he leaned over Severus. "You know it is almost time for your last class of the day."

"Merlin forbid if you actually miss your favourite class of all, Defence Against the Dark Arts." quipped George.

"Molly wrote to say we have to make sure you stay within sight of at least one of us Twerp," said Harry as he folded his letter and slipped it into his pocket.

"She's worried about all of us Twerp, especially now," said Ginny as she stood up to leave.

"Hey Twerp, you going to hold onto Errol all day?" asked Ron. "Mom may be looking for him to return."

"I'm just thinking..." said Severus as he let the elderly bird fly off as soon as he was rested. After putting his letters away he tucked his DADA book under his arm, and walked out of the Great Hall with the trio. "You still have some of those de-aging balls?" He asked Ron casually.

"Why in Merlin's name do you want one of those?" asked Ron, "Haven't they caused you enough trouble?"

At that moment Mrs. Norris crossed their path, her skeletal form blended well with the stonework as she stalked around the corridor, Her Lamp-like yellow eyes lit up when she saw the Twerp and a wheezy purr startled those nearby as she rubbed her head against Severus's leg.

He looked down at the old feline as Filch came through the door that led to the dungeon by the main staircase. He looked grumpily at the horde of students heading out of the Great Hall to their classrooms. His face lit up as he saw Mrs. Norris's old grey head rub against the twerps leg "Aww, she still remembers you saving her from that Umbridge woman." he wheezed, "I won't forget either... Twerp." He showed his crooked teeth as he smiled which was very unusual for him.

The cat looked up at her master with obvious affection then followed him as Severus and Ron looked at each other, then walked onto the stairway to head up to the second floor.

Ron said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "You know Twerp she _was _the intended target last June when you accidentally picked up that shrinking potion ball. I still have a few left..."

"I was thinking about asking you for one, but not for Mrs. Norris-- for Errol, he looks worse than he did at Christmas." answered Severus as they waited for the stairway to stop moving.

"Just what prank are you thinking of Twerp?" asked Hermione as she turned around to look at the boy. Her head tilted slightly and her eyes narrowed just a little with suspicion.

"Prank? Me? That's the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezys department." Severus said as he presented a very innocent looking face to Hermione. "I just said that Errol was looking worse since I last seen him."

"Right..." said Hermione, unconvinced as she looked at Ron who was consciously looking forward toward the second floor corridor where the stairway finally stopped. Severus and the trio stepped off the moving stairway and headed toward the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mad-Eye was determined to have each student fully prepared to expect the unexpected. I expect each and everyone of you to be fully prepared, _'constant vigilance' _is the key to survival." was drilled into their heads. There were hours of practical experience in using defence charms rather than theory especially for the years five through seven. As to aid them in learning the Patronus Charm he decided to give a little lesson about Dementors.

"I believe it is imperative to explain why I expect you to learn the Patronous Charm, even if is highly advanced magic normally beyond the abilities of Ordinary Wizarding Levels."

The class was attentive as he was right, under normal circumstances there would be no way any of them would be taught the charm. Of all them only Harry Potter could create a full corporeal Patronus, thanks to Remus Lupin teaching him in his third year when Dementors had been after his Godfather Sirius Black who was considered the murderer of Harry's parents at that time.

"As you know the Dementors of Azkaban have joined Voldemort." He gazed around at the class as some of them blanched at hearing the name. " Dementors are about three meters in height, covered in a dark hooded cloak which reveals nothing but grey decayed hands and faces and glide around looking for food in the form of positive emotions that come from humans, The effects of being around a Dementor consists of depression, the feeling you will never be cheerful again and the absence of hope. To counteract these feelings of despair one must eat chocolate, it is a first aid treatment that will help lift your spirits. It also does not matter to them if the victim is a wizarding being or a muggle."

"So the Dementors can harm muggles?" asked Lavender Brown who was sitting at the back of the class

"Yes they can and I believe muggle doctors call what happens to them brain death. They do not know what really happened as only wizarding beings can see the Dementors and they can't. Dementors don't just survive on positive emotions, they perform what is known as the Dementors Kiss where they latch the hole that passes for their mouth onto the victims mouth and sucks the soul out, leaving the body which lives but does not have life."

The faces of the class blanched. Some of them like Parvati Patil shivered as they tried to imagine walking about without your soul, not knowing or caring. To think that ones soul could be ripped out and swallowed by a Dementor was nightmarish.

"There are two kinds of patronous's, corporeal and incorporeal Mad-eye cleared his throat. "The difference being is that the effects of the lower level patronus is more amorphous and ephemeral doesn't last long, it just slows the dementor down. The corporeal patronuses will chase down and force the dementor to leave the vicinity. Now l want you all to work hard to learn the patronus charm, hopefully some of you can create a corporeal patronus which will take on the form of an animal significant in some way to you.

He looked a Harry and said gruffly. "I believe your patronus is a stag?"

"Yes it is." replied Harry. "I was told my fathers animagus form was a stag. And that is why my patronus took that form.

**12 Grimmauld Place **

"All right then Draco, you know what a risk it will be for you. If you get caught I don't think your end will be any prettier than what Fudge's was." Remus cautioned the blond boy.

"I know, but then I won't be going in my human form," said Draco. "I shall be my ferret self. I have practised plenty with help from Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and the fur rug..."

"Hey watch your cheek boy, that's my fur coat your picking on." barked Sirius. " Buckbeak just might want a fresh ferret for lunch."

"Er, Sirius did you not forget? Buckbeak is no longer a criminal in the eyes of the Ministry, he is able to fly off and get his own food." said Draco calmly.

"Oh yeah I forgot, then I hope Buckbeak remembers what you look like as a ferret." said Sirius with a smirk. "You would make a tasty snack for him."

"Pessimist, always the pessimist." said Draco with a smirk. "Or is it optimism?

"I admit I would prefer to do this assignment myself, but as a ferret you are smaller and can hide from sight easier than any member of the Order. Listen carefully as you explore, I expect you to be cautious and keep our wits about you as that blasted snake of his could be anywhere on the lookout for anything even remotely unusual.

"Nice, I get to play with the big guys." Draco closed his eyes and concentrated and within seconds there was a pure white ferret looking up at Sirius and Remus. Sirius then transformed into Snuffles while Remus cast a disillusion charm before they headed out the door.

**The Graveyard near Riddle House**

Riddle House was a very creepy looking place in Draco's opinion, some of its windows boarded over, roof tiles were loose and missing, leaving spots where the elements could enter and wreck havoc on the once stately mansion. Ivy crept over the structure where tendrils could find a hold, masking the walls in a carpet of green and brown., A crumbling derelict house that gave the impression that it was uninhabited.

He saw Voldemort himself striding out towards the Graveyard, with wormtail slinking along behind him, and Nagini was not far behind. They disappeared through the gate.

Draco managed to slip into the graveyard undetected by Nagini who was crawling around the side walls of the graveyard while Voldemort thrust his wand into the trembling arm of the disreputable looking Wormtail. He found a hidey-hole in among some prickly bushes not too soon as black masked shapes emerged out of thin air.

The Dark Lord stalked around the old tombstone that held the remains of his despised muggle father then stopped to glare at his Death Eaters who were trying to keep from drawing his direct attention, the treatment meted out to Fudge was still fresh in their mind. As an added incentive the presence of the Dementors hovering overhead kept everyone in line.

The werewolf Fenrir Greyback was looking forward to setting his fangs into the small body of the twerp and unconsciously licked his chops at the thought.

"Now, be patient Greyback," hissed the Dark Lord who noticed the filthy rough looking man showing his impatience for the scent of blood. "There will be plenty of time for you to indulge, have you convinced your fellow werewolves to join us?"

"Yes they are willing to help for the joy of the kill." the surly werewolf growled menacingly.

Voldemort laughed hollowly without mirth. "Good for we will continue to unleash a terrible storm of violence and destruction upon those who stand in my way." His eyes glittered with malice as he glared around at the assembly.

Draco's Heart felt as if it was bursting through his furry little hide as he listened to the end of the conversation. He was thankful to be a ferret at that moment even though he could smell the werewolf who had a terrible body odour--rank with old filth, days old sweat and blood caked on his tight black Death-Eater robes.

Voldemort talked for an hour or so to his followers about their assignments and mentioned Hogwarts. Draco perked his furry ears up and listened. Voldemorts scarlet eyes narrowed and he wound up his speech saying "We will enter the grounds near the forbidden forest, I realize that the castle itself will not be penetrable but that won't be necessary. " hissed Voldemort. " I must say once the battle between me and the boy starts, I expect no interference for he is mine to destroy and mine alone," and with that said he dismissed his followers who waited for him to leave the graveyard with Wormtail trailing behind him before disapparating.

Draco's keen ferret senses were sharpened by fear as he quickly looked around and scented the cool breeze for Nagina's foul odor. He detected her about two hundred yards away downwind near one of the side walls of the graveyard. Nagina was still busy inspecting the area for food as she came closer and that in itself was not a pleasant thought for the small white ferret. He decided he better leave before she did smell him and decide on having a ferret side dish.

Draco wanted to race away even fly if he could but he kept motionless as the snake came closer. He had to wait till the last moment before fleeing. Do not look at the snake, kept going through his mind. He could smell the reptilian scent as she slipped nearer. Fifty yards, thirty, twenty, ten---Draco got up and raced off away from her as fast as his small paws could run towards the entrance of the Graveyard. Nagina was furious as she whipped her long sinuous body back and forth trying to catch the imprudent little creature that had dared to sun itself near her lair.

Lucius Malfoy noticed Nagini chasing the fleet footed ferret as it left the bushes and ran towards the gate. He brought up his wand and aimed but the ferret had already disappeared behind a tall gravestone.

He uttered a frustrated curse as the target whipped out of sight. "Stupid rodents" he muttered as he watched the ferret race off through the gate and out of sight.

**Hogwarts**

"Before we continue on with your training I thought It would be in our best interest to review what it means to be in Hogwarts." said Mad-Eye as he motioned to everyone to sit down after a vigorous practice session.

"As you must have learned by now each house corresponds to one of the four elements, Gryffindor is fire, and Ravenclaw is air, Hufflepuff, earth and Slytherin, water." he pointed toward Lavender who had for once put up her hand. "Yes Miss Brown?"

"Could that be why Gryffindors and Slytherins seem to rub on each other so much? I mean water and fire are such incompatible elements, either fire causes water to steam or water puts fire out." asked Lavender.

Mad-Eye chuckled some as he laughed, "Good point Miss Brown, actually the original idea was of harmony, and balance. Together the houses made a strong unit and till the fallout between Salazar Slytherin and the other three founders, Hogwarts was very harmonious and strong indeed."

"Characteristics of each house are?" He asked as he looked over the group, Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

Gryffindors are brave, daring, and full of nerve and chivalry.

Hufflepuffs are just and loyal, hard working and patient.

Ravenclaws are clever, full of wit and intellectual.

Slytherins are ambitious and cunning, with a will to strive for what they desire.

"Very Good Miss Granger." Mad -Eye looked intently at the class who were wondering where he was leading them. "Those are the main characteristics that the sorting Hat looks for but everyone has a modicum of each characteristic within themselves.--for good or bad. Also different conceptions have been formed about each other because of the house one belongs to." Mad-Eye turned and noticed a hand in the air. "Mr. Thomas?"

Dean Thomas said. "I have been told that Hufflepuffs are a bunch of Duffers, 'You Know Who', was a Slytherin and there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin"

There was a general round of agreement around the class, which didn't include Harry, Hermione or Ron. The Slytherins stiffened and stared at the desktops in front of them.

"The only truth in that statement is that Voldemort was a Slytherin, the rest _is a fallacy." _Mad-Eye struck his desk, startling everyone. "Mr. Potter."

Harry jumped a little.

"With respect to Cedric Diggory whom you got to know very well during last years Triwizard Tournament, how would you describe him?"

Harry took a sharp breath and said. " He was brave, a hard worker, loyal, and very smart."

"Right and he were sorted into Hufflepuff." Mad-Eye said as he pointed his finger at Ron. "Mr. Weasley what house was Peter Pettigrew in?

"Griffindor."

"Right, but he is a follower of Voldemort." Mad-Eye said as the class for the most part cringed, when they heard the name. Turning toward Harry he asked. "Mr. Potter, did he not help the thing that was Voldemorts essence stay alive, and when you and Mr. Diggory were involuntarily transported to the graveyard last year, did he not use your blood in a dark ceremony to fully bring Voldemort back?"

"Yes sir," said Harry as his classmates focused on him—The incident during the last task at the triwizard tournament last year that had caused Cedric Diggorys death was still fresh in everybody's mind

As to Hufflepuffs being Duffers, I believe Cedric Diggory is proof that the house is also maligned. Now some

Gryfffindors are known to be brave to the point of recklessness—right Mr. Potter?"

Harry felt his face burn a little as he replied with a wry grin "Yes sir, I guess I do act sometimes without thinking."

"Yes, but then there is one other I know who has shown that trait and he isn't a Gryffindor. But his heart led him to risk much to go with you to find our Twerp." Mad-Eye paused a minute for the class to digest that small fact.

"Now when Lucius Malfoy kidnapped the Twerp, who was in on the rescue?" Mad-Eye asked as he looked around the room "Uh-huh I see Montague, Blaise and Nott, besides Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom" he said as he took note of the hands that were up, "and I believe the Weasley twins were present also along with one other, another Slytherin in fact."

Normally thick headed, Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. Their classmates were surprised to see Goyles hand go up as neither of them usually asked questions.

"Was it Draco? " asked Goyle with a hopeful tone in his voice. "He liked the twerp and he even got his father mad at him."

"His father want's him dead." said Crabbe very seriously, and then his voice had a slight tremor when he continued. "I don't understand what Draco did wrong."

A little surprised at the fact the two large, louty boys were voluntarily participating in a discussion, Mad-eye hoping that Dumbledore was right and that deep down the two thickheads were still salvageable, told them, "Draco is being kept safe from harm boys, and yes he did help with the rescue. He has made his choice and I for one respect him for it."

He looked down at the twerp who was looking up at him wide eyed, as he waited

Mad-eye smiled his twisted smile. "HMMMF, as I understood the Twerp was already making an escape attempt...using a couple of explosive detonators compliments of Weasleys Wizard Wheezys, I believe that is to be the name of the shop when it opens?"

"Yes sir," replied the Twerp.

"I'm sure the shop will be successful.." Mad-Eye. He looked over at Dean. "Don't feel too bad Mr Thomas about believing what at a glance seems to be true, we have all make similar errors. It is true that most dark wizards and witches have come from Slytherin, which lead people to believe it is evil but that isn't true. How a person uses their ambition is entirely up to them. Your destiny is yours to control, and the power to resist the dark side of life is certainly up to everyone.

Mad-eye looked intently at the Twerp and their eyes locked for a few seconds before Mad-Eye continued.

The class was silent and eyes focused upon the small boy who was slightly tense as he was not sure as to what the reaction would be from those who didn't really know the truth behind what had happened to their Potions Master. Mad-Eye rested his gnarled hand on the boys shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly.

As you realized in September, Twerp has not been sorted into a house because of some very interesting circumstances. He was already sorted into Slytherin House long ago. The decision by the Headmaster to keep him with the family that had helped him adjust to his drastically changed circumstances over the summer placed him in Gryffindor House.

The twerp looked hopeful and worried at the same time. Harry leaned over to whisper "Don't worry I think things will work out."

Mad-Eye removed his hand from the twerps shoulder and then looked at the rest of the class, whose curiosity was aroused, then turned to the chalkboard and wrote Perseus Evans and above it Severus Snape. He said, "All right then, what is an Anagram?" he said as he turned around and asked. "Does anybody here know what an anagram is?" Several hands went up. "Mr Longbottom?"

Neville said, "An Anagram is a word or words where letters can be switched around to make another word or words, using all the letters."

"Smart boy, yes, yes. That is correct, this is how the Headmaster changed the Twerps name when he decided to bring him back to Hogwarts."

"I thought my father was making a joke when he owled me that the Twerp was really Professor Snape." said a bewildered Goyle. "How could he make himself so short?"

Ron felt his ears heat up and turn red, as was his face; he ducked his head down hoping that no one would notice and realize he had something to do with the twerp's condition. He felt the magical eye on him and fervently hoped that the old Auror would not ask why he looked guilty.

"That is a long story which in time will be told." Mad-Eye told Goyle then he turned to the class" but sufficient to say yes the Twerp really is the former Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape." He looked around at the various students.

"Now tell me, do you still like the Twerp knowing who he really is?" His hand rested on the Twerps shoulder gently. The twerp's classmates verified that the twerp was still liked with a chorus of acceptance's that rang out.

"Of course."

"Definitely."

"Absolutely"

"He is the glue that brought the houses together." said Montague who then paused. "Did I just say that?" he blurted out which made everyone laugh.

Blaise looked over at Severus who was happy that he could finally use his real name. "I just wondered do we still call you Twerp, or do we use your formal name?"

Severus thought a moment "I guess I can answer to both for now."

"I am looking forward to reading the next edition of Hogwarts: A History." said Hermione. "I'm sure there will be a large section devoted to our very own Twerp, Professor Severus Snape."

"I'm not a professor anymore." Severus said as his chin jutted out and he folded his arms protectively across his chest. "I am just a kid."

"Oh sure, you're just a kid whose name will be in the history books, nothing unusual about that." said Pansy Parkinson

"Former Head of Slytherin house returns to childhood to become the youngest student ever to enter Hogwarts." said Blaise Zabini. "A very uncommon occurrence to say the least."

"Well no matter, he is still ours." said Montague "Even if he is living in the Gryffindor Dorm." He looked at the pale little boy who was looking happier now that his classmates had shown him that they still accepted him and his unusual situation.

"Severus has been given a second chance to have a childhood that he never had and a chance to become the person he wants to be. I suspect that his life story will be interesting reading some day." Mad-Eye growled as he listened and observed the class talking to each other.

Then from the very back of the room somebody whispered a little loudly, "I hope Gilderoy Lockhart isn't the author."

Severus looked alarmed, as all around him there were bursts of laughter. He looked over at Hermione who had a faint flush of red creeping across her face and his other classmates with puzzlement written over his face.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The news that the twerp really was Severus Snape, the most dreaded teacher Hogwarts had ever had, did indeed spread throughout the school before the feast began.

After school was done, the twerp was feeling self-conscious as he walked towards the Great Hall with the twins. They could hear the sounds of everyone talking, laughing and the general scraping sounds of benches being moved as everyone sat down.

George looked down at the small boy who had squared his shoulders and took a deep breath..

"Hey Twerp no matter how things go down, you'll always be our Ickle Sevikins," he said jokingly as he squeezed the small boy's shoulder.

"Hmm, Professor Sevikins, your audience awaits." Fred cracked as he too looked towards the Great Hall.

They entered the hall and stopped suddenly as they looked around and saw everyone perfectly still looking at them. Severus felt a flutter of nervousness as he walked down the aisle with the twins. Then came a flutter of clapping starting from behind them that got louder as it followed and passed them. Severus was bewildered as almost everyone clapped and cheered for him. The twins reassuring presence kept him from bolting in panic as he sat down between them at the Gryffindor table.

Professor Dumbledore got up and once the din died down, His eyes twinkled even more noticeably as he spoke.

"I feel very proud of everyone who has accepted the news of our beloved Twerps real identity." He looked over at the twerp with obvious pride. "I know he wasn't one of the most pleasant of professors when he was an adult."

Laughter met this statement, as everyone knew that description fell short of the adult Snapes' personality.

Severus was thankful that Mad-Eye had taken the time to talk over what the consequences of revealing himself would entail. The fact that his classmates did their best to understand the situation and still accepted him was a boost to the small boys self-confidence. He didn't mind so much that some of the others became distant and stared at him with wide fearful eyes as if they expected him to suddenly revert back to being his adult self.

Later that night, in the dormitory, the twerp stared at his nine year old self in a mirror that hung in a corner of the common room, he saw a thin, sallow skinned, narrow face with a nose that was destined to grow long, dark eyes and an unruly lock of dark hair tumbling down over his forehead.

"Hey Snape, sorry to inform you but you're still a Twerp." said Ron teasingly as he spotted the boy standing there.

"I know, tell me something I don't know." Severus muttered as he turned around and looked at Ron. "I am supposed to learn how to play and have fun, that is what Albus told me months ago..." He glanced back at himself in the mirror. "I don't think I succeeded very well."

"Are you kidding? You have been a kid for only ten months," said Ron. "In that time you've helped keep my family together and teach us some life lessons, Made friends with Sirius and Remus, taught Harry, Hermione and me Legilimency, drove Umbridge out of the school, helped Draco Malfoy make a life changing decision and in doing so, pissed off his father and You-Know-Who, created a little chaos and confusion along the way, and helped the houses come together as one." He grinned. "I don't think you would have been able to do all that as an adult." He paused and looked at the solemn face watching him. "Especially becoming friends with Harry."

"You have done as well as can be expected in these trying times." said Hermione as she overheard them. "There are kids out there who don't get to live such an interesting life the first time around, never mind a second."

"Gee Hermione, you think you could find one of those pathetic creatures and see if we can trade existences?" asked Severus sarcastically. "They can have my '_interesting_' life."

"Oh come off it Severus, you wouldn't trade your life any more than Harry would." She snapped back at Severus who was getting frustrated as he tried to get her to understand what he was meaning.

"Never mind Severus, Please find _me_ one of those pathetically bored kids Mione." said Harry who had been watching them.. "PULEEEEZE!" he dropped to his knees and pulled the Twerp down with him. Both boys put a pleading wide-eyed look on their faces as they looked up at her, Harry's hands clasped in front of him.

Standing with hands on hips Hermione eyed the pair of boys and Ron who was doing his best not to burst out laughing, but obviously failing. "You pair of idiots." Hermione scolded the two boys as her cheeks reddened and a grudging smile played across her lips.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The next day promised to be dull and drizzly with promises of storms on the horizon. Severus was still asleep when the others woke up. That was very unusual but he did have an exhausting day and part of the evening, what with everyone now knowing who he was and the questions. He looked very vulnerable all curled up with his face buried in the soft fur of his little stuffed dog and his arms wrapped around the same. Being Saturday nobody really wanted to get up too soon and lazed about listening to the rain pattering across the windowpanes.

Dumbledore had got up earlier as he was wont to do and waited for word from his informants. Sirius and Remus who were obviously proud of the boy had told him of Draco's successful if dangerous first mission. He thought Minerva was rather pleased herself since she had spent time with Draco as she guided him through his lessons, She was sure that he would get an O with ease. The OWL"s were just a few weeks away. Dumbledore fervently hoped they all would be alive then.

The sun had dragged itself up over the horizon, and shone its rays upon a drizzly scene. It was a depressing day, which he was sure according to what Draco heard and the reports sent by the rest of the Order, it was going to be the decisive day in the war.

He got dressed into his robes and picked up his wand in his good hand. He looked at his blackened hand and sighed. He sat down at his desk and wrote out instructions as to what would have to be done with his belongings and then studied the parchment before he continued on. He wanted Severus to know how much he meant to him. He hoped to survive himself but in the event he didn't, he wanted the boy to grow up safe and loved this time so he asked Arthur and Molly to take Severus and give him the stable and happy home he deserved. He placed the legal papers regarding Severus together with the parchment and a letter explaining everything.

Scrimgeour had felt restless that morning as he left home for his office and talked to Everard Proudfoot who was relaxing in his portrait waiting with a message from Dumbledore. Scrimgeour notified his Aurors to congregate near the School, quietly and secretively. He planned to arrive later. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do much but then it was his position, as Minister of Magic and he knew he had to set an example. His face was grey and he felt the tiny vial of Felix Felicis that he had been given. He hoped that the twerp knew what he was doing; he wondered in passing if anywhere in history was there a parallel to the times they were living in now. After all the fate of the wizarding world and possibly the muggle one rode on the shoulders of a fifteen year old boy by the unassuming name of Harry Potter and possibly on the abilities of a nine year boy.

sssssssssssss

Severus stretched his arms and twisted his body around to look over at the twins who had finally got up and dressed.

"Hello Sleepyhead." said George, as he made sure he had his vial of Felix Felicis on him with his wand. "You want to sleep the whole day away?"

"In a word, yes." the small boy said as he looked at the twins with half closed eyes. He was content to be cuddled under the warm blankets even if his stomach did rumble as it tried to inform him of its hungry status.

"Sorry but as appealing as that idea sounds we all have to be at the breakfast table." said Fred as he picked the small boy up blankets and all. "You don't want to hide away now that you have your identity back."

Severus groaned and when Fred set him back down on his bed he got himself dressed and followed the bigger boys out of the room and down the stairs to the common room where Neville greeted them as usual.

The fact that Neville Longbottom treated the small boy no differently than he did before went a long way in helping the situation. After all it was a well-known fact that Nevile was terrified of the adult Snape.

Severus found he had an escort of the twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lee, and several others as they made their way down the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. A show of unity and acceptance would go a long way in helping the twerp readjust to his new status. As they entered the Hall the four long house tables filled up as always with hungry students who were eagerly planning out what they were going to do that day.

As everyone settled down to wait for their breakfast they noticed that among the staff arriving at the high table were Ministry Aurors, with Scimgeour waiting with members of the Order. Their faces were grim and yet strange to say reassuring at the same time. A murmur went through the assembled students as a feeling of anticipation and thrill of the unknown was felt.

Dumbledore stood up and introduced everyone seated about him that had arrived then announced that once breakfast was served all younger students were to head back towards their dorms and wait till they were told to come out by their assigned protectors. The fifth to seventh years were to stay assembled in the Great Hall.

The twerp felt his stomach lurch, as possibly did many of the others who realized that the day was here that they had been preparing for.

It was an uneasy meal that everyone ate quickly and the younger students were escorted out of the hall and taken to their dorms by those who were selected to keep an eye upon them.

The older students who were primed to fight waited a little impatiently for their instructions that was told them in detail by Dumbledore and Scrimgeour who was silently hoping that the day would end with victory and cement his reputation as an excellent Minister of Magic.

After the meeting Dumbledore had a quick word with Harry and his friends before sending him on his way back to the dorm to get prepared to face the approaching storm and Voldemort.

"Understand this Harry, "I fear that in your case there is no alternative, you have no choice being that you are the boy named in the prophecy. But Voldemort is powerful and must be worn down before you fight him. That is where I come in." said Dumbledore. "You, Granger, and Mr. Weasley will help guard my back."

"Y-Yes sir. I know I I have to fight Voldemort" Harry stammered as he spoke for Hermione and Ron as well. . "We understand, but what if we get separated during the battle?"

"There are always some uncertainty Harry but I suspect your friends won't be that easy for you to lose."

Harry face hardened with determination making him look older. He fought the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he realized that time was speeding by much too quickly now. It had been about three months since the body of Fudge was found at the gate. It had finally come down to the battle between Voldemort and Harry; it was going to take all of the skills Harry had learned to succeed.

**Final Battle**

The glare of daylight gave way to the gloom of approaching storms. Vast dark clouds flew in a rush across the sky with the dazzling flash of lightning and a roar of thunder the large heavy drops of rain started to patter onto the ground.

There was a feeling of trepidation and depression as the air suddenly felt the atmosphere around them grow even more cold and dark which meant the Dementors were gliding above them not far away. Still the group of defenders stood.

Voldemort snarled and challenged the silent wizards and witches to make the first move, but they stood waiting and watching, ready to strike when necessary. He was suspicious as to what was transpiring. Why was there no sign of fear at his presence shown by these mere mortals? They would find him to be the most powerful wizard ever known, he was sure of it.

He thought he saw a movement behind a crop of rocks and assuming that the defenders were planning to distract him and his followers blasted the rock. There had been no one there. He cursed at his own foolish jumpiness and ordered his minions to attack the group of silent wizards and witches who watched them approaching.

He had his Inferi stumbling along in front, their rotting corpses sightlessly staggering towards the defenders of the light, expecting the sight of the animated dead bodies of Men, women and children would strike fear into the hearts of Dumbldore and those who believed in his leadership.

Dumbledore raised his wand but did not move to strike just yet. His eyes glowed with the power that had frightened the young Tom Riddle years ago and even now made the Dark Lord feel queasy.

Draco surveyed the entire scene, almost hypnotically, his eyes moved back and forth between the slowly advancing corpulent dead bodies and the slowly advancing Death-Eaters who were trying to keep themselves from being observed and noticed his father who had escaped Azkaban the night that the Dementors had left the prison unattended. His hand tightened on his wand and only Dumbledore and his unseen but strongly felt power held the boy in place as he stood between Sirius and Remus.

Remus was thinking that it was fortunate that the full moon was still several weeks away. He shuddered to think of what it would be like for his friends and comrades to fight full-fledged werewolves.

Sirius watched fascinated as the horribly mangled figures kept coming towards him. "Good Merlin's Ghost" he breathed as his hand tightened around his wand.

Dumbledore raised his wand hand up and silently everyone else in the line of grim defenders raised theirs. He gave the command and a hundred voices roared out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!' . And there were lines of silver forms erupting out of the ends of the raised wands, which struck the descending dark forms and chased them for miles before dissolving into mist. The Dementors were vanquished as those who hadn't quite mastered the Patronous shot volleys of curses and Hexes towards the advancing Death-Eaters. Then most of the students except Harry, Ron and Hermione took to their brooms and flew up above the scene. Now Dumbledores Army had possession of the skies.

Next the students started to drop detonators that exploded with fiery hot flames that struck the bewitched dead bodies that kept moving forward without thought. The Inferi screeched as their bodies burst into flame and they crashed to the ground as they were consumed. The angered Death-Eaters and Fenrir Greyback's troop of hungry werewolves scattered around the field were not spared either as they shot hexes and curses upwards towards the scattering students led by the Weasley twins.

The Dark Lord was foaming at the mouth with anger as he saw how his Dementors had been so easily vanquished and observed the precise and cool display of tactics the students proceeded to use, proving how well trained they were by Mad-Eye as they shot hexes and curses towards his Death-Eaters and Werewolves alike while neatly dodging the return attacks again and again.

Voldemort turned and faced Dumbledore who hadn't moved and noticed the dead Blackened hand, his eyes narrowed as he glared with the all-consuming hatred that filled him.

Dumbledore raised his blackened hand and quipped "Close call with a horaclux, careless of me I admit."

"Not careless enough, never mind I have others!" snarled the angered Dark Lord as he whipped out his wand and sent a jet of green light towards the old wizard who nimbly turned and vanished with a whirl of his cloak. He reappeared a short distance away and flicked his own wand that forced Voldemort to conjure a shield to deflect it. A deep gong-like note reverberated in the air when the shield was struck.

Voldemort used _"Serpensortia_" and conjured a serpent that turned, hissing as it reared up and got ready to strike

the elderly wizard who once again thwarted him with a lazy flick of his wand and the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Raging at having Dumbledore continually thwarting his efforts, he sent another stream of green light towards the elderly wizard who stepped nimbly aside once again. "As much as I like toying with you, my aim is to fight and kill Potter." spat Voldemort.

"Yes Tom I know, to fight yes, but to defeat him? That remains to be seen." Dumbledore said calmly as the weather worsened and the foes fought with desperate intensity.

The struggles of the battle could barely be heard over the agonized screams of the storm. From the skies were t flashes of light from each of the students wands as the various charms were yelled out were sent with unerring accuracy, just as they were taught by Mad-Eye. While the Teachers, Aurours and few students who did not head for the skies fought with an intensity of desperation and conviction that they would win.

"Now my useless progeny, l shall now teach you a lesson." snarled Lucius as he spied Draco who was immobilizing a particularly offensive werewolf.

"No father, you no longer have power over me." sneered Draco who thought it would be best to be ultra cautious as he held up his wand to defend himself against what would more than likely prove a murderous attack.

Draco moved swiftly and dodged the "_Sectumsempra" _aimed towards his chest. His own charm went wild as he felt the soft ground under him slip and he fell onto his back. Lucius pointed his wand at his sons chest and as he said, "_AVADA.._." he fell across Draco's body. Draco pushed him off and looked up to see Molly who had hit Lucius with a _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Severus who was supposed to be at the castle with the younger students was twisting and turning everywhere as he avoided the larger and less agile opponents attacks. He found Professor McGonagall proudly battling several overly large men who were obviously of giant stock and little Filius Flitwick was with her valiantly helping her as he kept her back safe from sneak attacks.

There were several Death-Eaters and werewolves approaching them from several sides and realizing the two Professors were beginning to be overwhelmed the twerp gathered himself together and springing to his feet uttered a shrill scream which diverted the attention of MacNair and Avery along with Rodulphus and Bellatrix who recognized the small boy as the one who made such fools of them in the cave.

Severus was fleet of foot as he turned and raced ahead of the woman and men who where following him with curses upon their lips. He was swerving to avoid the wand strikes, dodging from side to side as the group followed every twist and turn, grim as hounds on the track of a fox.. It was not easy to shake his pursuers, if he tripped over a tussock of grass, capture was certain. And –then well, he knew, he need expect no mercy.

Nearly exhausted Severus hid himself behind some rough bushes once he lost the savage looking men and woman but he kept his wand at the ready as he sensed that someone was approaching his resting place He sensed someone approaching him from behind and twirled around and used a stunner which dropped the man in his tracks.

A hand clutched his shoulder, and he was dragged into the open in spite of his struggles. The twerp heard a coarse voice snarling, "So we have caught the whelp at last!"

"Now my young friend" snarled an angered werewolf "Let's see you escape me now." as he gripped the small arm tightly

"Friend? The only friend you have is your mirror image and even he probably can't stand you." quipped Severus as he struggled to break free. Of the large dirty hand holding his arm.

"I will have a fine feast of his flesh." the smelly dirty old werewolf snarled as he grabbed at the torn front of Severus's robe and leaned towards the terrified boy, his sharp teeth showing.

"Not on my watch, Greyback." the normally soft and gentle voice of Remus Lupin growled menacingly behind them.

The eyes of Fenrir glittered and he thrust the twerp down onto the ground, "So if it isn't the wizard boot-licking Remus , this little one is of no concern to you."

"He is very much my concern Geyback." Remus said with firmness as Tonks and Sirius came forward to stand beside him.

"Lets see there are only three of you and five of my faithful friends who would love to join me in dining on this young ones flesh." snarled Greyback as his companions crept up and encircled them.

"Two on one sounds like an even enough match considering you can't keep the twerp down for long." said Sirius, tauntingly as he noticed the small boy using the distraction to his advantage and rolling along the ground away from the werewolf.

From above several streams of light flashed down and fiery ropes formed as they wrapped themselves around three of the advancing werewolves.

"I say, that evens up the odds wot?" yelled Montague as he, Nott Jr. And Zabini hovered above them.

"Go Severus, we can handle this lot, go find Harry and his friends." yelled Remus as he sent a stream of red light towards Greyback."Hurry."

Severus looked at them and then ran in the direction that Remus had motioned. In the distance he could see Harry facing Voldemort, who was deflecting Voldemort's savage attacks with an almost easy grace. He didn't see Dumbledore and that worried the small boy even though he was sure the old wizard had taken the Felix Felicis.

ssssss

Hagrid and his companion Buckbeak came across the witch and wizards who were trying to regain the trail of the wily little twerp. A savage roar came out of Hagrids mouth as he slipped and slid through the slippery treacherous mud; The Lestranges had decided it was more prudent to leave the scene, as it was bad enough to have lost sight of Snape without being crushed by an enraged half-giant and bad tempered Hippogriff. Hagrid slipped in the mud and fell on top of an extremely surly MacNair. It was one of the few times that Hagrid forgot his manners and didn't apologize. Buckbeak was tearing into the flesh of Avery who had the audacity to try and strike Hagrid with a "_Crucio." _

_sssssss_

Mad-Eye, Arthur and Percy found the gigantic twelve-foot snake with her flat head and diamond pattern near her tail near the edge of the forest obviously waiting for her master to finish the battle.

"I hope your contraption works Arthur," growled Mad-Eye. "But we have to find a way to draw her to it."

Molly came up with Draco who said, "We have a way Alastor. It's risky but as I told Molly I am the only animagi available to you since Sirius and Professor McGonagall are busy elsewhere."

"Fine then, against my better judgment you better proceed." rumbled Mad-Eye. Draco transformed into his Ferret self as the other four took their positions out of sight.

The ferret looked phlegmatically content and unheeding to the twisting snake as he wandered a few feet ahead of her as if he didn't realize she was there. Draco wanted to race away even fly if he could but he kept motionless as the snake came closer. He had to wait till the last moment before fleeing so that she would keep coming after him and the others could kill the terrible cold -blooded creature that harboured the last Horcrux. 'Do not look at the snake,' kept going through his mind. He could smell the reptilian scent as she slipped nearer. Fifty yards, thirty, twenty, ten---Draco got up and raced off away from her as fast as his small paws could run towards Percy and Arthur who were prepared with Mad-Eye and Molly to destroy the enraged serpent that followed him. Nagina was intent on catching the small ferret that she did not pay attention to where she was headed.

Draco jumped with all four paws up and over the strange contraption made of wires and batteries. He hoped fervently that Arthur knew what he was doing with that muggle stuff as he kept running as he had been ordered to do. Nagina was so mad she did not notice till her tender skin was caught up on the barbs of the wire and felt a tremendous shock as a surge of electricity ran through her. Mad-Eye, Arthur, Molly and Percy swished their wands in a gentle arc and struck her at the same time all of them yelling the charm "_INCENDIO". _ She hissed in agony as her body writhed with the pain of being electrocuted and burned. Molly and the three wizards had leaped backwards away from the coiling snake whose fangs were still deadly even in the throes of death. It was not long before Nagini's life became extinct and her body exploded as the last broken bit of Voldemorts soul was destroyed.

"Now that was fun," exclaimed Draco as he returned.

Harry was beginning to understand how very valuable the Occlumency lessons were as he blocked Voldemorts attempts to use Legilimency on him.

Voldemort screamed out "_CRUCIO' _as he was fast losing patience and caution which Harry counted on.

Harry flung himself to the side and heard the crack as it hit the stony ground where he had stood.

_'SECTUMSEMPRA' _

Harry parried the blow, and then began the grim contest that was proving to be very much a battle of wits and strength as the cores of the two wands were made with feathers from the same phoenix. Harry remembered how his wand and that of Voldemorts would not work properly against each other, and how his wand caused Voldemorts wand to regurgitate spells it had performed, the first being Cedrics' murder and down to Harry's parents before the connection was broken. The reverse spell effect known as priori Incantatem.

Harry suddenly sprang backwards and stumbled, Voldemort thinking he had Harry Cornered, lunged forward eagerly, his eyes focused on Harry who was remembering to keep his mind blank and neither noticed as Severus, determined that he needed to cause a distraction so Harry could fulfill his destiny, withdrew the bag of marbles from his pocket. Pointing his wand at the marbles in the bag he whispered "_Engorgio_", then threw the enlarged marbles under Voldemort's feet causing the Dark Wizard to stumble and stagger as he tried to avoid falling and use the killing curse '_Avada Kedavra_' on Harry to finish him off. Harry twisted away from the green light, and in a single instant used the power that he had left, pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled forcefully "AVADA KEDAVRA"

Voldemort was thrown backwards and collapsed ungracefully to the ground, his eyes full of hatred and anger as he fell. His own soul was being torn from his misshapen body. His scream of anguish trembled in the air, swelled to a shriek then faded away to a whisper, to never be heard again, as he now realized that there were no more horcruxes holding pieces of his broken soul left.

Hermione and Ron who had been battling nearby ran up to him and hugged the exhausted but triumphant boy.

sssss

"Albus what's the matter?" asked the Twerp who had returned to the side of Dumbledore who had fell during the fight, "You did take your share of Felix Felicis didn't you?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes my child." The old wizard said wearily, "I did take it and survived the battle, thanks to you.

"

"B-But if you took it you should be fine!" exclaimed the small boy who was beginning to panic as he observed a grey tinge around Dumbledores face.

"I am fine child it's just that I am Old and..."

"Nooo, don't." cried the small boy, his eyes brimming with tears as Minerva brought over some Aurors to take the Headmaster to the Hospital wing.

Minerva wrapped her arms around the small boy and held him close to her telling him that Albus will be all right he just needed to rest now.

Harry, Hermione and Ron came over and sat down o n the ground beside them as Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur and Draco arrived to see the Aurors taking Dumbledore to the castle.

The scene before them was one of madness and blood as the remaining Death Eaters and dark creatures tried to escape their fate as the Aurors led by Mad-eye restrained them with binding hexes..

Once the power of Voldemort was lifted there were some people wandering about dazedly who were led away to be put under veritiserum immediately by order of Scrimgeour who wanted to be seen not only as a Minister of action who dealt swiftly and hard with those who followed Voldemort willingly but as a man who could do his utmost to be just and fair to those who had been placed under the imperious Charm.


	47. New Beginnings

Chapter 47- New Beginnings

Professor Dumbledore was angry at himself for being found wanting at the end of the battle but as Madame Pomfrey firmly told him; his body had strained itself to the limit and his magical core needed to regenerate itself with time. She on the other hand had to tend to the injured students and staff that came filtering in from the battlefield, fortunately there was not many serious injuries thanks to the twerps Felix Felicis potion.

"Poppy, I'm fine." Albus insisted hoarsely . "It is just old age that is affecting me."

"Sure Albus, full of vim and vigour this morning and now you can barely move, much less talk above a whisper." Madame Pomfrey said firmly as she crossed her arms. "Tell me another one."

"I guess Minerva will have to take charge for now." Albus sighed as he laid back on the Hospital bed looking towards the doorway. Poppy gave him a look as she went about her work. "You are lucky that I will allow you a few visitors. " the Medi-nurse said with a slight tone of amusement in her voice." I may even allow one representative from each paper to come up for a minute or two."

Albus was silent for a while as Madame Pomfrey tended the injuries of those who came into the hospital wing and then asked , "Poppy, has Severus come along yet? I thought he might have been brought back from the battlefield long ago."

Madame Pomfrey helped Dumbledore sit up in his bed, placing and plumping up several large thick pillows behind his back.

"Not yet Albus, don't fret I'm sure he will be here. Minerva is looking after him for now till I can get you properly settled." she said with mild disapproval. "You gave everyone quite a scare especially since they had the Aurors bring you in."

"I will be resting soon enough Poppy, for now I need to talk to Harry and spend time with my little twerp," murmured Albus.

"Honestly Albus you aren't dying but you are a very sick wizard and need to build up your strength." Madame Pomfrey scolded him, "You have worn your magic down almost too far while battling you-know-who."

."I am quite aware of how sick I've been and I have realized that I haven't spent as much time as I would have liked with Severus since he was kiddified." Albus replied back. "There is no need to be afraid to say Voldemorts' name now. He is gone for good."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It wasn't long before word of Lord Voldemorts defeat by the Boy-Who-Lived spread across the country. After a quick visit to the Hospital Wing to talk to the Headmaster; McGonagall ordered the House-Elves to prepare for an expected influx of people as representatives from Wizards Weekly, The Quibbler, and the Daily Prophet were arriving as were Ministry Officials. Once the dignitaries arrived she explained to everyone that the Headmaster was ordered to stay in bed for a few days to rest by Madame Pomfrey and as they should remember from their years at Hogwarts there was no arguing with the medi-witch.

Afterwards photographers were everywhere as they took photos of everyone especially Harry and the twerp who was extra quiet as Minerva kept him close by her. Only those who knew him best could see how edgy he was, anybody else would assume that the boy was just tired and a little shy.

Reporters were asking questions of Scrimgeour about his role in the battle as well as the aurors he had brought with him.

"Yes, it was due to the co-operation between the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry that made us decide to make a great exception in the training of the students. We agreed that fifth through seventh years would be given advanced training which normally would not be taught below the seventh." Scrimgeour told them seriously. "It was truly a team effort."

"And what is to be done with the prisoners now that the Dementors have gone from Azkaban?" asked a perky little reporter for Witch Weekly.

"They will be judged individually, Veritiserum will be administered to each and everyone of them. Those who prove to have been under the imperious curse shall be freed. The others will be returned to Azkaban which will have Goblins as guards in place of the Dementors."

"Will there be any Orders of Merlin given out to those who participated in this last battle?" asked another reporter.

"Yes, there will be presentations." the Minister confirmed. "We must acknowledge the courage of our youth and their mentors."

Meanwhile a couple of reporters braved the terrifying look on Mad-Eyes face and asked him a few questions which he answered gruffly, and then he turned to McGonagall. He grumbled, "I think I'll take Harry and the Twerp to see Albus before things get too out of hand."

"Fine you do that Alastor, I'm sure Albus will be most anxious to see them both again." She looked down at the twerp with a stern fondness as the old Auror took the small hand in his.

Severus, Harry and the grumbling old Auror found their way through the excited throng of people; out of the Great Hall and turned to head up the stairway to the first floor with the twerps' hand still held trustingly in his gnarled old hand.

"Thanks Professor." said Harry, "I was wondering how I was going to get away."

"Don't mention It, I should be thanking you two for giving me a fine excuse to leave without having to make up excuses.' replied Mad-Eye gruffly. "I suspect Scrimgeour will be using this victory to solidify himself as one of the greatest Ministers of Magic we've had."

"But didn't he go along with your plans to train us all for the battle." questioned Harry.

"Sure, he knows what it means to be prepared after all he was Head Auror before he become Minister of Magic. He agreed to the plan as long as the Ministry was getting the credit for allowing such a drastic step." Mad-Eye said with a snort, "No matter I still got to teach you youngsters the way I wanted to." Mad-Eyes mouth twisted into a lopsided snarl that was meant to be a smile as he stumped alongside the small boy who was clearly itching to run down the hall to the Hospital Wing. "Severus, you may as well go ahead of us. I suspect Dumbledore is looking for you."

Severus looked up at the terrifying wizard who growled, "Well, I said go ahead, I'll catch up to you." Severus grinned and letting go of the old Aurors' gnarled hand raced down the empty hallway. Harry and Mad-Eye followed the child ahead of them as Mad-Eye shook his mane of long, grizzled grey hair back away from his face. He looked thoughtfully down the hall at the fast disappearing child.

"You know there was once upon a time that I had believed in the saying that once somebody became a Death Eater they would always be one since No one, not one stops being a Death Eater."

"I've heard that one myself sir." said Harry. "I guess we both have learned not to believe everything we have heard. I wonder how things would have turned out if Snape hadn't been kiddified by the twins formula."

"The implications of what might have happened." Mad-Eye shuddered and looked grim."I don't think anything would have turned out as well as it has. I'm surmising that in all probability it would have been years of murder and disasters like the first war was.

Harry nodded his head and then changed the subject, "I hope Dumbledore will be all right, If anything happens to him I think we will have a serious problem on our hands." Harry said softly. "There's a very strong bond of love and trust between those two."

"You could be right my boy." said Mad-Eye as they came closer to the doors of the Hospital wing.

"Now Severus, settle down. Honestly boy you have become as impatient as your former self." scolded Madame Pomfrey as the small boy burst into the Hospital Wing ahead of Mad-Eye and Harry who came in shortly after.

Her voice softened and her eyes glistened as she looked at the disheveled child who was obviously very anxious continued, "Calm yourself, he will be fine, he is just tired."

Madame Pomfrey took him over to the far bed where lay Albus who looked very tired and drawn. Severus sat on the edge of the bed so Albus didn't have to move much to see him."My child, I wish I could have spent more time with you," Albus whispered softly as he reached up with his good hand and gently placed on the side of Severus's face. He pulled the small boy close to him and looked over at Harry with moisture in his eyes. "I am happy to know you will be able to finish your schooling under better circumstances Harry,"

Harry smiled, "It will definitely be different not to have to worry about Voldemort all the time." His brow furrowed as he thought. "But do I have to go back to the Dursleys?"

"No, I don't think you will need to, you know the Weasleys would be very happy to have you and Severus at their home again this summer." Albus said softly, "But we also know you would also like to spend your time with your Godfather."

"I can spend my time with both." Harry answered happily, "I'm sure we are only a floo away...as much as I like to floo." He said wryly.

Severus listened to them talk and , during a small lull in their conversation he said timidly. "I like being with the Weasleys, but I was hoping you would have some time to spend with me." His large dark eyes looked questioning at Albus.

"I don't know if I will be well enough by the time school lets out to look after you properly."

Severus looked into the tired yet twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbldore. He fought down some fears that had crept into his mind and they talked through legilimency. Severus's eyebrows rose as he turned his head and looked at the dead black hand that rested uselessly on the coverlet. His eyes widened with realization and a sob escaped as he slipped off the bed and made a dash for the door.

Harry had made a grab for him but the small boy slipped away from his grasp and ran out of the room.

"Leave him be," said Albus weakly. "Once he's composed himself he will be back." He smiled wearily at Harry and Mad Eye then closed his eyes temporarily which caused Madame Pomfrey to rush over and check his vital signs.

"I told you not to overexert yourself Albus." she said firmly. She turned to Harry and Mad Eye, "I expect you two had better go after the Twerp and make sure he is all right."

The Headmaster looked ruefully at Harry and Mad Eye and sighed as Madame Pomfrey tucked the blankets around him a little more securely and told him to get some sleep.

Mad Eye shifted his clawed wooden leg slightly, and his magical Eye swiveled around in his head. He sniffled a couple of times and then muttered under his breath about having a stupid cold coming as he took a large handkerchief out of his pocket and snorted. "That we will, come Potter." He said huskily as he pulled the younger wizard along.

Harry had no choice as the elder wizard had a very powerful grip upon his shoulder. They both left the Hospital wing and Harry looked down as he said, "I think he told the Twerp that he is dying, if he does I---"

"Enough whimpering Potter now listen carefully as I am only going to tell you this once. Thundered Mad Eye. "Albus knew that this may be his last battle and had already made the papers out beforehand to ensure that the twerp would be looked after among his other affairs. You don't need to think you are to blame either."

Harry blinked in surprise but said nothing as that was exactly what he was thinking.

The pair of them walked down the stairs and then grabbing Harry hard by the shoulder with a grip that made Harry yelp with pain, Mad-Eye growled. "With everything going on...I forgot that I heard of a prediction made by Professor Trelawney a few months ago. A copy of it was magically stored within a glass orb and sent to the ministry to be stored in the Hall of Prophecies at the Department of Mysteries. Not that I believe too much in the woolly art of Divination."

"What was it?" asked Harry as he winced under the pressure of the old fingers digging into his shoulder.

"An old friend Broderick Bode who normally works as an unspeakable spoke to me of it." Mad Eye looked down at Harry and removing his hand said "Sorry, forgot my own strength, now what was the wording of that prophecy." He thought a moment then grunted and said.

_"The battle will be won with aid from a sphere under the dark lords feet._

_The strength of the boy who lived will show through and not be beat._

_The Phoenix will show his power then feel his years. _

_He who was old and made younger will have the power. _

_life will be given back to the dying Phoenix of the tower."_

Harry's eyes lit up. "Severus threw his bagful of Marbles under Voldemorts feet, and Dumbledore said to Severus that he was feeling Old..."

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Severus left the Hospital Wing and turned to stumble down the stairs as he fought the desire to cry. He went halfway down and then sat while he rubbed the wetness forming in his eyes away with an almost vicious swipe of his hands. Harry and Mad Eyer found him sitting there with his head in his hands.

Harry came down cautiously and sat down beside the small boy who had tensed up when he felt their presence.

"Twerp you all right?" Harry asked with concern.

"Oh sure, I'm all right, why shouldn't I be." mumbled the small boy who hadn't moved.

Harry looked back at Mad Eye who had managed to sit down on the stairway with his artificial leg jutting out in front of him.

Harry placed his arm around the twerp's small shoulders and then leaned over towards the twerp and whispered. "I wish we could turn back time just a little for Dumbledore; like what happened with you."

Severus shifted slightly and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "I could go..." He shrugged Harrys arm off and stood up. "Thanks Harry, I gotta go see Ron." He then ran down the rest of the stairs and out of Harry and Mad Eye's sight.

"HMMMF, Harry is he thinking of doing what I think he is thinking of doing?" asked Mad Eye.

"Well you know sometimes prophecy's need a little help to come to pass." said Harry as he stood up and faced Mad Eye.

"Not leaving anything to chance. Smart move." said Mad Eye as he managed with a little help from Harry to get up off the stairway. "I'm sure the Twerp would have thought about it on his own though."

Severus went looking for Ron Weasley, and found the red head talking with Draco, Montague, Hermione and the twins sitting together in the Great Hall as they snacked on some more food that was set out by the house elves. Severus stood listening for a few moments and realized that Ron didn't notice him standing there so he smacked the older boy in the arm hard..

"Hey Twerp what was that for." asked an astonished Ron as he looked at the twerp and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, but I need you." he said with an urgent tone in his voice, "do you still have any of those balls you made me little with?"

"Unfortunately I do Twerp, why?"

"Can I get one off you? _Pleeeze._!" he asked softly with a tone of desperation.

Ron noted the strange look on the twerps face and said, "All right twerp don't get hyper."

Hermione gave Severus a suspicious look and asked "Why in Merlin's name do you want one of those things.?"

Severus looked around quickly and told them why and he pleaded mutely with his large black eyes for them to understand.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples as if she had developed a sudden headache. "I don't like the sounds of this."

Ignoring Hermione, Draco said. "It's pretty risky Twerp, those things are older and may not have the power to do as you ask."

"Even if they make him a little younger..." The twerp said. "I just need a small distraction."

"Oh what the heck, I don't think he's asking a lot." said Montague. "If there is just the slightest chance to save Dumbledore's life I say go for it." He looked at Draco. "The Twerp certainly has done a lot this year to help unite the houses and regain our honour.

"First things first, we have to test it." Said Draco, "We will want to make sure the stuff still works within reasonable limits."

"_I know_, Errol is still in the Owlery.." exclaimed Ron as he looked at the twerp. He smiled ruefully, "I hope Mum will understand and give me a chance to explain before she buries me in extra chores this summer."

"I think Mom would blame us before you Ron, after all she expects us to get into trouble." said the twins as they looked towards the other end of the room where the adults were talking together.

"I think I can convince Filch to let us use the stuff on Mrs. Norris." Draco said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "She has been looking pretty rough lately."

"I'll go get the de-aging balls from the dorm." said Ron.

"I'll get Errol."said Severus as he ran off; his eyes shining with hope.

"I'll talk to Filch while you two are doing that. Said Draco. "I think I saw him talking to Professor Sprout about something to help Mrs. Norris."

"I don't believe this is happening." groaned Hermione as she looked around hoping that no one else was near enough to pay attention to the conversation. "You're going to get yourselves expelled yet."

Harry smirked to himself as he walked in and over to the table where his friends were gathered.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was getting past what normally should have been Severus's bed time when he walked into the Hospital Wing with Draco Malfoy in tow. Madame Pomfrey who had just made sure Albus was resting comfortably, was now heading to her office. She stopped, turned, knelt and hugged the small boy then materialized a wet cloth..

"Severus my boy, you should have been heading for your bed by now."Madame Pomfrey said as she wiped his face with the soft cloth to get rid of the tear streaks that she thought she saw running down his cheeks."I suppose you can't sleep till you see Albus." Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly at the small boy and stood back up, She caught sight of Draco as he moved to leave and then roared, "_Draco Malfoy, never mind trying to sneak out before I give you a through check-up."_

"I'm all right Madame Pomfrey." said Draco, "Honest, Nagini never touched a hair of my furry little head. I just have a small headache."

"Still I wish to make sure you are up to par." she motioned for him to sit as she let the twerp go. "You can see Albus for five minutes, understand?" she said sternly.

Severus slipped over to where Albus was dozing, He looked solemnly at the grey face, and listened to the laboured breathing. He looked around carefully before removing a small box out of his robe pocket, opened it and quickly slipped the object under the sleeping wizards dead black hand that was resting on top of his chest.

He then replaced the box in his pocket. He watched the old wizard shift slightly while the object under his hand melted and vanished. Severus smiled and then as the five minutes were up waited for Madame Pomfrey to tell Draco that he was free to go then they both slipped out of the Hospital wing and were met by Harry and Ron who both whispered. "Did you do it?"

Severus's eyes gleamed as he nodded. "Yeah I did." He looked up at Draco, "Thanks Draco for helping."

"Sure thing squirt, but I think we had better make ourselves scarce.' as they all headed away from the ward.

"You do know that we all have less that half an hour to live Twerp." said Harry, "I think someone is bound to notice a younger version of Dumbledore,_"_

"I'm guessing detentions till we are old enough to graduate." said Ron.

"I told you that I don't care." said Severus a little sullenly. "You've got your families, I have none of my own but Albus."

"I suspect Mum would take exception to that statement little bro." one of the twins said as they saw them coming down the stairs to the entrance hall. They all walked together towards the Great Hall and entered. "Harry doesn't really have what you could call a loving family being that his Muggle family doesn't want anything to do with him."

"Yeah but now that Voldemort is gone Harry can go live with his Godfather Sirius.' The twerp looked up at the boys.

George knelt down to look into the twerps eyes as he gently gripped the small shoulders. "But he also has us, the Weasleys and so do you."

Severus looked at George sadly and sighed as he wished he could explain better what he meant.

"Hey Draco where will you go this Summer?" asked Fred. "I heard some talk that your fathers estates are likely to be confiscated by the Ministry.

Draco shrugged his shoulders "Well, I guess I will find a room somewhere, I still have my own vault which has enough money to get me through school with some left over. Hopefully the ministry won't touch it." He smirked. "Then I guess I will have to look for work."

"What about your mum? Do you know where she went?" Harry asked.

Draco's face went blank as he said."Percy Weasley has been trying to locate her through some international contact's of his."

"Gee I..."

"_SEVERUS SNAPE" _the voice echoed throughout the school scaring everyone within range which basically meant that the whole school heard the authoritative voice calling for the twerp. "_GET BACK TO THE HOSPITAL WING RIGHT THIS MINUTE."_

Severus cringed as everyone in the hall looked at him. Fortunately most of the Reporters and photographers had left to meet their deadlines. Arthur, Molly, Percy, Remus and Sirius had been politely listening to Scrimgeour's ideas on the direction that the Ministry should take now that the war was over.

Minerva stood up from where she was talking to Professors Flitwick and Sprout, who followed her as she came over to the small boy who had gone totally white and picked him up. "What is going on." she asked sternly "Just what did you do Severus?"

"I. er gave him a de-aging ball and I guess Madame Pomfrey kinda noticed him change." whispered Severus. Trembling as she gave him a very stern look.

"SEVERUS ! Oh for the love of... I guess I better go with you." Minerva said tersely. She looked at Ron, You better come too..and so had you two boys." she said to the twins. "I suspect you were in on it. I thought

de-aging Severus was bad enough." she snapped as she took them out of the great Hall and headed up to the Hospital wing. Mad Eye and Harry looked at each other and followed along with the Weasleys, Remus. Sirius, Flitwick, Sprout and the Minister of Magic.

"Seems to me like we have already went through something like this once before." squeaked Filius Flitwick as he did his best to follow the determined transfiguration teacher who was striding purposely up the staircase to the first floor. He turned to look at the Minister who was obviously bursting with questions and said " Have patience and you will hear the full story later tonight."

"I can guess some of the story, after all I was Head of the Aurors before Gawain Robards. I would like to hear the whole story though, all the way through from those who have been with Snape all this time." The Minister smiled which in a way surprised Filius as he didn't expect to hear such a statement from Rufus Scrimgeour.

When they arrived they found Madame Pomfrey talking to a man with long greying red brown hair and beard. They turned around and Severus shrunk against Minerva as he looked at the angry medi-witch with frightened eyes.

"ALBUS" Minerva exclaimed with astonishment. Her eyes widened in shock. Albus looked about fifty years younger, his hand was no longer black.

"I'm all right Minerva, in fact I feel better than all right." he told her as he reached out to Severus who took several hesitant steps toward him. He swung the small boy up in the air astonishing everyone who had followed Minerva and the Twerp and then hugged him tight. "I guess I will be around for a little longer." He bent his head a little and laid his cheek against the dark haired boys head. "I think Severus thought he needed me more than I realized." his eyes were shiny and twinkled as he held the small boy tight.

Filch, attracted by the crowd that had gathered came into the ward, carrying a tiny dust coloured kitten tucked against his thin chest. His eyes widened at seeing the youthful Dumbledore and looked over at Draco who shrugged his shoulders.

At that moment a familiar yet unfamiliar looking Owl came flying in . Draco and the Twins gulped as the bird slid to a stop on top of a bed. Ron muttered , "Birds a bloody nuisance as he straightened up the very active creature.

"Mr. Weasley, isn't that Errol, your parents Owl?" asked Albus with amusement. "I would have thought this stuff would have turned something his size into an egg."

"Well..." said Draco slowly as he glanced over at Filch who was cuddling the small mewing kitten. "I used only half on the Owl" he said very fast, "And the rest on Mrs Norris."

Minerva. who was feeling a little overwhelmed with this situation looked around and noticed Filch holding the tiny kitten. "That's Mrs. Norris?" she asked briskly.

"Yes, and isn't she just the sweetest kitten you ever saw." Filch said as the kittens head wobbled a bit when it turned to glare at the humans surrounding her. "Mrs. Norris was doing poorly and Mr. Malfoy offered to try to make her young again like Professor Snape, I mean the Twerp." He broke out into an unaccustomed grin as he petted Mrs. Norris.

Draco started to feel a little nervous as he backed up a little and bumped into Harry and Mad Eye who growled. "It's all right Malfoy, it was meant to be." He looked ferocious as he attempted to smile. "Good thinking to test the stuff first before using it on the Headmaster."

Madame Pomfrey was beginning to wonder what more could happen as she said. "As far as I can tell our Headmaster has lost fifty years of his life, and that blackened hand."

Everyone looked at Dumbledore who was hugging his little twerp; no sign of the blackened hand was evident.

"I think this calls for a real celebration." Dumbledore said. "I believe a late night feast would be in order."

"I will notify the house elves." Minerva said with a large smile. "I'm sure the students won't mind staying up."

Albus turned to look at the Minister of Magic, "Do stay Minister and celebrate with us. You had a part in freeing our world from Voldemort and I'm sure you would love to hear the whole story of our little Twerps adventures this year."

"That I will Headmaster." the Minister of Magic answered. "I appreciate your offer."

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Well that is really some story." said Scrimgeour to Mad Eye and Professor Flitwick as he ate at the high table. "To think that the small boy we know as Perseus Evans is really Severus Snape." He looked towards the four long tables which held the students that were happily chattering among themselves as they ate a very late celebratory feast, the news media had all left the castle long ago; satisfied that they were able to get enough material to write articles for the next month. He spotted the twerp who was being looked after by the older children. "You know he really should not be here at Hogwarts at such a young age, but I can understand Dumbledores desire to keep him here till the end of the school year at least."

"During the Christmas holidays he had asked to have the worst of his adult memories taken and stored in Dumbledores pensive till he is old enough to understand them. If he still wants to look at them by then." grumbled Mad-Eye defensively. "Albus is still his guardian and desires nothing more at the moment than a real childhood for Severus Snape."

"That is correct." said Dumbledore who had heard everything. "I won't tamper with his knowledge of potions or anything he has learned this year. He already understands that he won't be able to use his magic till he re-enters Hogwarts ."

"Except in extreme circumstances." said Scrimgeour, . "The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has clauses to that effect."He looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledores eyes twinkled merrily. "I'm sure that the use of magic by the child this past year would definitely be considered within the guidelines."

The students were mixed together instead of staying at their own house tables. The day had been long and yet they were not as tired as they should have been. The younger students wanted to hear everything that happened and the older students obliged them willingly.

"Hey Snape, I'm amazed you were allowed to live." said Dean Thomas. "I don't think Madame Pomfrey has ever yelled anybodys name out like that before."

"Yeah, well, I still have two feet and a heartbeat so I guess I'm still living." said Severus. "Mad Eye didn't seem too surprised when he saw what I did though. I wonder why. Did you tell him what I was going to do Harry?" he turned quickly to look at the green eyed boy

Harry chuckled "Well No, I didn't have to say anything, it was because of a prophecy that Professor Trelawney had about you."

"There is a prophecy about me?" asked Severus.

"Yep, Mad Eye remembered shortly after we left the Hospital Wing." Harry said as he bit into a large drumstick and chewed thoughtfully.

"Well Potter, spill it, what was the prophecy? I think the Twerp has a right to know." said Draco who had been telling a few of the younger students about the muggle contraption that Arthur Weasley had made and how the great snake Nagini had met her end.

"Yes Harry, do tell us the prophecy," said Luna Lovegood."How did you hear of it?"

Harry looked around, the twins, Hermione, Ron Draco and a dozen others were watching him and waiting with interest.

Harry swallowed the bit he was chewing and said "All right , I 'll tell you, Mad Eye told me that she said it only a few months ago. It went like this..." Harry took a breath and then said in a harsh, hoarse tone like he had heard Trelawney when she made the prediction about Voldemort returning."

_"The battle will be won with aid from a sphere under the dark lords feet._

_The strength of the boy who lived will show through and not be beat._

_The Phoenix will show his power then feel his years. _

_He who was old and made younger will have the power. _

_life will be given back to the dying Phoenix of the tower."_

"So that's why you reminded me about the de-aging potion balls." Severus said as he smirked.

"And that is why the Twerp did not get into as much trouble as he should have!" exclaimed Hermione.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gee I guess the rest of the year is going to be much less intense, quiet even, compared to what it has been." said Neville Longbottom who was watching for the post and a letter from his grandmother.

"As far as I am concerned I rather like the less intense part, all I want to do is concentrate on my classes and pass my OWLS." said Harry. "I think we have had enough excitement for one year."

"Your right about that Potter." said Draco who was finishing off a rather large trifle. He looked towards the doors and commented. "Mails coming."

A few hundred Owls came streaming in and dropped their letters and parcels among the excited and slightly noisy crowd. Copies of the Witch Weekly, Quibbler and the Daily Prophet had full page spreads with pictures and stories throughout.

_VOLDEMORT IS GONE NEVER TO RETURN_

_People all over the country were throwing parties and flowing out onto the streets of _

_various wizarding communities this past weekend as they celebrated the death of Voldemort, _

_yes we have said it. Voldemort. For the Wizard has been permanently vanquished._

_It is true, thanks to the valiant efforts of a society known as the Order of the Phoenix_

_along with our Minister of Magic Rufus Scimgeour's cooperation in allowing Professor _

_Albus Dumbledore to introduce a very specialized Defense Against The Dark Arts program _

_which was carried out by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the current DADA Professor._

_"It was a very tense and trying challenge which I am proud to say succeeded in ridding our _

_world of a nightmarish situation." was the terse comment yesterday when this reporter managed _

_to approach the very irascible ex-Auror while he was attending to his duties at Hogwarts._

_The boy-who-lived Harry Potter who vanquished Voldemort was not very outspoken about_

_his feat, but was very modest giving credit to the Order, fellow students, Dumbledore and the _

_little nine year old who as Mr. Potter put it "Lost his Marbles." I have not yet deciphered what_

_he meant by that remark but he seemed to think it was a very important detail._

"How about this article!" exclaimed Ron. "Its about our Twerp!"

"Well Read it Weasley, Don't leave us in suspense." drawled Draco

_TRUE IDENITY OF _

_PERSEUS EVANS REVEALED_

_The Former Death Eater and Spy for the Order of the Phoenix Severus Snape _

_has been revealed as none other than the small boy we have all known as the youngest _

_child to enter Hogwarts this year. Nine year old Perseus Evans was the name he_

_went by during the school year and as another attempt to protect him from Voldemort and his_

_followers a member of the unspeakables was masquerading as his adult self _

_It was due to an experimental de-aging potion that was accidentally spilled on him at the end _

_of last year that had changed his life and gave him a second chance to relive his childhood._

_This story was revealed last night as to everyones amazement Professor Dumbledore _

_had been de-aged fifty years by the small boy who had acquired a small portion of the same potion _

_that had turned him into a small child. Professor Alastor Moody confirmed that there had been_

_a Prophecy by Hogwarts resident Divination teacher Sybill Trelawney several months prior to _

_the battle. Young Snapes amazing story and that of his companions during this amazing year will_

_be told in a n_ew _autobiography that is planned to be out by fall. _

"Oh wow." said Lavender.

"I guess everyone will know our twerp as Severus Snape." said Hermione. "I just hope those who hated him as an adult won't try to harm him."

"A lot of people already knows who the Twerp is. Don't you think the news spread once Mad Eye gave us that little history lesson?" said Harry. "

Hermione's eyes gleamed with anticipation of getting her hands on the new book. "It will be like a part of Hogwarts A History."

"I hope the Twerp doesn't develop a swelled head." said Ron. "I wonder who is going to write it."

"Dumbledore." said Harry. "He knows everybody involved and what all has happened during this past year."

"Perfect, at least it won't be a Lockhart production." said Ron with a smirk.

"It's a wonder there isn't any mention of a book about you Harry." said Lavender.

"The book is about Young Snape and his companions." with a mischievous grin, Harry raised his hand and started to count off names on his fingers. " I believe there are quite a few of us, me, Weasleys, Malfoy, Montague, Zabini, Nott, Longbottom, Granger.."

"Okay, okay we get the idea." laughed Draco. " It should be an interesting read considering everything that went on this year."

Luna read out loud a small article in the Quibbler.

_NEW EDITIONS WILDLY ANTICIPATED_

_The Wizarding Publishing House is reporting a larger than ever influx of Owls coming in _

_with Orders for the new editions of Modern Magical History, Great Wizarding Events of the _

_Twentieth Century and Hogwarts A History, Which Wizard,'whos who of the Wizarding World. _

_and last but not least of the soon to be published book by Albus Dumbledore detailing _

_the exciting adventures of young Perseus Evans also known as Severus Snape and his _

_companions during this past year._

_When it comes to chocolate frog cards, everyone loves to collect famous wizards and witches_

_of the ages. There are to be two new collections offered this summer, The Order of the Phoenix_

_and The Battle for Hogwarts. It is hoped that these new series will be as popular as the original._

_A second very limited series to be known as the battle for Hogwarts will contain cards of each _

_student and staff member who fought in the field. There will also be offered a special boxed set edition_

_with a commemorative booklet of the battle that permanently ended the long rein of terror._

"Oh wow, that is something to be really proud of." said Lavender. She looked at the witches Weekly, "and there is supposed to be a photo shoot scheduled to create the new cards."

"It will be something if the kid doesn't get a swelled head from all this attention." said Dean Thomas.

"Snape isn't like that, you know that he likes his talents and opinions recognized by people he respects and loves.

"Especially Dumbledore and those of us who trust him. He doesn't want to be recognized by everyone like Gilderoy Lockhart did." said Draco.

"I wonder what the twerp's card is going to look like." pondered Nott Jr. "will they issue one of him as an adult and another as he is now?"

"His is already done." Harry informed the Slytherin, "It is really something, hold the card one way and there is Snape and he becomes the Twerp when you hold it the other way."

"Your joking! Aren't you?" asked an incredulous Ron. "How did they do that?"

"Dunno, magic I guess." Harry replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Very funny Potter." Montague said dryly."I think that would be obvious."

"Where is the Twerp, by the way?" asked Hermione. "You would think he'd be here with us."

"I guess he is with Dumbledore." said Harry. "He was promised once Voldemort was gone he could have most of his adult memories stored away in the pensieve."

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot." said Hermione as she looked down at her planner where she was organizing her study plan for her OWL's."

"That's a first." said Ron as he pretended to be shocked.


	48. End of the School Year

Chapter 48- End of the School Year

"Since you removed those memories from Severus, he seems to be less sure of himself." said Minerva as she sat back. "Yet he is still determined to prove he is capable of dealing with whatever comes his way."

Albus thought back to the day that he had removed the memories and Madame Pomfrey who had monitored the boy's condition throughout the process had told him._ "Severus is now a nine year old boy who still has a lot to contend with even without his adult memories. He has the memories of his parents still and the abuse he had suffered during his first childhood. These along with the traumas he has had this year will still need to be dealt with." _

"Yes I expect he would be feeling that way," said Albus. "With the removal of most of his adult memories he is vulnerable and knows it, even with much of his abilities left intact."

"He should have a real childhood, was it wise to leave him with his adult abilities?" Asked Minerva. "I don't think there are very many children with the extensive knowledge he has."

"He wished to keep his knowledge of potions," answered Albus as he busily shifted around some sheaves of parchment on his desk. "It is the one ability he treasures. Just think of him as a very gifted child."

"He is gifted, I admit that, he made you promise to leave his potion abilities intact, I take it." said Minerva with a half smirk. "Along with his legilimency and occlumency."

"Yes and the lessons he learned this year. The rest he will be relearning as he grows. I'm sure he will do even better this time around because he will have support that he hadn't the first time."

"Spoken like a truly proud father figure." Minerva commented fondly. "When Severus is old enough to return as a proper student he should take a different subject in place of potions. I'm sure he would be very bored if the class isn't challenging enough."

"I agree." Dumbledore looked down at the sheaves of parchment on his desk. "I believe Bill Weasley will be returning to his job with Gringotts over the summer, Horace Slughorn is willing to come back to teach potions plus take over as head of Slytherin House till Severus grows back up again."

"I'm sure Aurora would be pleased." said Minerva dryly. "She will be quite happy to teach her astronomy classes and give over the position of Head of House."

"Yes I'm sure she will. Horace wants to reacquaint himself with our little Twerp now that Voldemort is gone for good." Albus told her with a merry twinkle in his eye. "I wouldn't be surprised that he will be watching for our Twerp when the time comes and invites the boy to join his 'Slug Club'."

"I bet he does too." said Minerva with amusement, "Are you going to see your brother while you are in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes I am, so I think I'll take Severus with me for company." said Albus, "He really should get to remember Hogsmeade as a safe place not as the one where Lucius Malfoy kidnapped him."

"Of course it wouldn't be so that you could spoil him a little I suppose." Minerva stated as she handed him his cloak.

"Well y-e-s, that too." admitted Albus as he put his traveling cloak on over his robes. "I'm sure he deserves the right to experience a little spoiling."

Minerva smirked as she walked out of the office with Albus who tried his best to look innocent.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sss

Since the battle Severus had been told by Dumbledore to have fun being a nine year old child like he was supposed to be, but Severus was still not sure what he meant. Severus had flown around the grounds on his broom with the Owls following, Hedwig being the closest to him, but with most everyone involved in doing revision for their exams it was still a solitary pastime, eventually he found his way to his locker that had held the potion ingredients he had collected as an adult. He let himself in and stood looking around at the now empty shelves and wondered if he would ever be allowed to make potions again before he came of age.

He sat down against the shelves and leaned back to think. He couldn't remember the old adult nightmares that had plagued him for which he was truly thankful but he also had others that Dumbledore told him he must keep as they belonged to his childhood and recent events. It was part of living and learning to accept some of the pain of growing up.

The sound of softly moving feet coming towards him and a mild cough caused him to look up towards the door.

"Headmaster." he said respectfully as he stood up

"Come with me Severus, a trip to Hogsmeade will do us both a world of good." said Albus Dumbledore as he made sure the twerp was presentable.

Severus looked a little nervous but so long as he was going with Albus, he was willing to go back to the place where he had been kidnapped at the beginning of the year. "No one else is coming with us?" asked Severus with curiosity.

"No, I don't think so but if you want I can ask if anyone else would like to go in with us."

"They may like to but I think the OWLS and NEWTS are a bit more important to them right now." Severus said wistfully as he walked along beside the Headmaster who smiled fondly at the small boy.

"I guess you would like to have a few exams of your own eh?"

"I can't do much now since I am no longer a grownup. Is it all right for me to keep my advanced Potions text and finish copying the stuff I wrote in it when I was bigger?"

"Of course Severus, It is yours after all. I'm delighted to know you still wish to continue your venture." said Dumbledore as they walked down the hallway towards the school entrance. "I think we will apparate to Hogsmeade, It will be faster and afterwards we could walk back if the weather is still nice."

"Good, I think I'd like to do some experi-," Severus's voice went flat. "I forgot I won't be able to do magic now till I've grown back up."

"You can do some while you are here Severus my boy, It will only be two years before you will be back here as a real student again."

"I will be nearly twelve years old by the time I get back." Severus pondered. " How am I to act like a child for the next two years?" He looked up at Dumbledore.

"I know it may be awkward for you since you still have abilities far beyond your age group, but you will learn, I'm sure of it."

"I have to tell you something." Severus looked down at the tips of his shoes peaking out from under his robe each time he took a step.

"What have you done child?" asked Dumbledore as they climbed the staircase to the entrance hall

"I haven't done anything yet, but I have had a few problems keeping my magic steady." Severus sighed.

"You have been having episodes of accidental magic?" Dumbldore asked him as he looked down at Severus.

"A couple, that is why I'm worried. I think I will have to relearn how to control my magic powers."

"You will I'm sure of that. How is your memory regarding potions?" asked Dumbledore as he slipped his hand around the boys' shoulders.

"You think you could pass an exam if need be?" Dumbledore asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

Severus thought and then said, "Yes I believe I could pass a potions exam, do you think it may be necessary?."

"I will be talking to my fellow magistrates in the Wizengamot about you and your abilities. I hope to work something out that will allow you to brew once in a while if you wished,"

"Is that why you asked me to come with you; so you could ask me about my memory for potion making?" Severus asked as they walked out of the castle, side by side.

"Not just that, I wanted to spend some time with you," Dumbldore said as they left the castle and walked down towards the gates. "I will be busy for a few weeks this summer while you live with the Weasley family. You won't mind I hope, after all I'm sure you will be wanting to be help at the twins new shop."

"They said something about starting the business over the summer. I think they will have a lot of fun." Severus said wistfully. "But I will be restricted by the laws regarding underage magic."

"I'm sure that you will find things to do to help them, in fact I am sure you will." said Dumbledore as they left the castle and headed down the walk towards the gate. "For now let's go and enjoy ourselves in Hogsmeade, all right?"

"You won't go too far away from me will you?" asked Severus just a little nervously.

"I promise, your safety is of utmost importance to me." Albus replied as he thought about the last time Severus was in Hogsmeade.

Once they passed through the gate he picked the small boy up and held him close with the small arms wrapped around him and the small head tucked under his chin. "Hold on and we will be there in no time," with that said they disapparated with a crack and appeared at the boundaries of the town.

Dumbldore set the boy back down on his feet. "It's going to be fine Severus, I can't promise that everyone is going to like you but I expect you know that already. I can promise you one thing though, this time around your school years will be happier than the first time you went through Hogwarts." Albus told the twerp quietly as they strolled down the street. "People are naturally curious about you so don't be surprised if they ask questions that seem silly to you, all right?"

"Okay," said the wide-eyed boy who looked about with slight trepidation and placed his small hand trustingly into that of Albus's larger one. They walked hand in hand to the Three Broomsticks where Madame Rosmerta the barmaid greeted them warmly.

"You look very youthful Albus, I heard that you had been de-aged by the child known as Perseus Evans. Is it true what the Daily Prophet says; that he is really Severus Snape?"

"That's right Rosmerta, he didn't want me to go on to the next great adventure." said Dumbledore with a smile as he felt the small boy's hand clutching his a little tighter. "At least not yet."

Rosmerta chuckled as she smiled and patted Severus gently on the shoulder, "Set yourselves down and I will bring you a butterbeer and a pumpkin juice for Severus. I will bring you some sandwiches too, all right?"

Severus and Albus sat down at a booth. "Thank you that will be fine, did Alberforth remember that I would be here?" He asked, as he made sure there was a booster seat in place so Severus could sit up at the table properly. Albus wondered in passing if the boy would soon have a growth spurt. He still looked younger than his actual age being so short and thin.

"Yes he remembered you would be here Albus, I'm sure he will be happy to see you at any rate." she glanced down at the small boy whose large dark eyes looked up at her shyly. "You really are a cute child." She smiled and left them to get the drinks. Severus frowned ever so slightly as he caught Albus's twinkling blue eyes watching him.

"I'm not _cute, _I wish everyone would quit saying that." He hissed in a whisper to Albus who smiled at him gently and looked over towards the far end of the room where some people sat drinking butterbeer and firewhiskey.

Severus glanced over to where Albus was looking and his eyes grew wide as he saw a tall thin man with long grey hair and beard who wore glasses like Albus glaring at him.. He reminded the small boy of Albus except for his very grumpy expression. The man came towards them and Severus had a fleeting impression that he thought Severus was more of a nuisance to be tolerated only because of Albus who introduced Severus to him.

The man looked down at the child who looked up at him with curiosity showing in his large onyx eyes.

"The name is Aberforth," The man said "Aberforth Dumbledore," his tone was not friendly but brusque as he glared at the boy. He turned his head and studied Albus for a moment, he then commented, "Albus, I heard that you were de-aged a little by this child, I see the rumours were true."

"Yes, but even so I don't mind losing fifty years off my life it is better than losing my place on the chocolate frog cards." Albus sounded deceptively mild.

"Leave it to you to worry about your card." Alberforth said as he ignored the small boys presence."I hear you are writing a book too Albus."

"Yes I started writing it when Severus was first De-aged." Albus said with pride. "It will be in print by the middle of summer."

"Well at least he doesn't seem to have caused any harm this time. I will reserve judgment till after I read the book. I just hope you know what you are doing."

Albus said firmly, "Of course I do, I am going to make sure Severus grows up in a better environment than he did the first time around."

Alberforth nodded and placing his hand on his brothers' shoulder said. "I know you will." He looked sternly at Severus and then left the pub after paying for his drink.

Albus reached across and placed his hand over Severus's small hand, he explained, "Alberforth is my baby brother, and the bartender at the Hogs Head." He grinned. "Not much like me is he?"

"He looks a little like you but that's all." said Severus quietly as he watched the brother leave the pub."He isn't happy to see me with you."

"That is his problem my little Twerp." Albus told him. "Not yours or mine either. I think he is a wee bit jealous that I took the time when you were older to become your guardian."

Severus pondered that thought for a moment then with a tiny shrug of his shoulders he asked, "If he is the bartender at the Hogs Head, why was he having a drink here?"

Albus laughed, "You are very observant Twerp. Normally I would see him at the Hogs Head but I have you with me and the Three Broomsticks has not got the unsavory reputation the Hogs Head does."

"Oh." said Severus as the cheerful Madame Rosmerta set some tasty looking chicken salad sandwiches and drinks down in front of them. "Don't you mind Albus's brother, little Snape, he has always been a little bit strange." She smiled and turned to Albus. "I look forward to reading that book you are writing, I'm sure it will be a best seller."

"Thank you Rosmerta." said Albus as he watched the twerp carefully chewing a bite of his sandwich.

The barmaid left them alone to go serve the other patrons who were looking at the Headmaster and the small boy with interest.

"I say young chap, are you really Severus Snape, or do you go by the other name, Perseus Evans?" asked a chubby wizard who was sitting nearby. "I've heard many rumours about your escapades at the school."

Severus swallowed his food and looked at Albus and then at the chubby wizard. "Yes I am Severus Snape." He told the chubby wizard.

A thin and lanky witch looked at Severus closely. "Interesting, you have quite a knack for getting in and out of trouble from what I've heard." Her eyes squinted slightly as she studied the small wide- eyed boy. "I just wonder what you will be like when you grow back up.' she said with a friendly curiosity evident in her voice.

Albus spoke up politely, "Time will tell, I am sure my Twerp will make me proud."

After they ate their little lunch Albus asked Severus if he would like to go to Honeydukes, which he realized was a dumb question as soon as he asked. Severus's eyes glowed with childish delight that warmed Albus's heart as he paid for the lunch and left the pub with the small twerp.

Re-entering the street, Albus squeezed Severus's hand reassuringly as they slowly made their way towards Honeydukes. There were curious wizards and witches who stopped them to ask after Albus's health and to see Severus who wondered if all the interest was meant to be friendly or if there was those who were trying to find a way to hurt him like that those dark hooded men in masks did.

As it was he felt safe with Albus who was allowing the boy to stop and look at the different displays that caught his eye as they strolled slowly down the street towards Honeydukes.

A bell tinkled as Albus opened the door and ushered Severus inside. The small boy's eyes widened as he surveyed the shelves upon shelves of tasty and delectable sweets. Nougat chunks, pink squares of coconut ice, toffees, loads of chocolate in all flavours, sizes and shapes. He stood on tip toe and peered over the edge of a barrel which he found contained very Flavour Beans and another barrel filled with Fizzing Whizzbees.

The man behind the counter watched with amusement as the small boy walked over to the far wall and gazed up at the sign that said special effects sweets. He looked at the shelves loaded with Droobles best blowing gum, toothflossing stringmints, tiny black pepper Imps, ice mice,, sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons.

The peppermint creams that were shaped like toads reminded Severus of Professor Umbridge who, from what he was told was being kept in isolation at Saint Mungos because of her strange ravings. He smirked to himself and glanced at where Albus was getting himself some Sherbet Lemon, then turned back to make his own decisions as to what treat he wanted.

There were a few other customers in the shop who were cheerful as they gathered what they wished to buy. They smiled at each other as they watched the child trying to decide what candy he would like to have.

"I'm looking forward to the new shipment of chocolate frogs." asked a lady of the cheerful proprietor "I think it is refreshing to have some new series to choose from."

"Indeed madam, we have received shipments of 'The Order of the Phoenix' collection, they are identified by the phoenix flying across the wrapper. The other collection, which is 'The Battle for Hogwarts' is a very limited edition, It features the castle on the cover. He showed the lady the display, which she looked at approvingly. "If you look at the display case you can see some of the cards that I believe will become the most collectible of the series." He leaned over and pulled two cards out and the lady studied them.

"Harry Potter, yes I can see how this card will be a keeper." She looked at the other one and her eyes widened with shock as it changed from a small boy to the very image of Severus Snape whom she remembered as her potions teacher at Hogwarts. "Oh my goodness." she exclaimed? "What's this I don't understand."

"Have you not been reading the Daily Prophet madam?" asked the man behind the counter. "The Professor was de-aged about a year ago. Do you remember when that horrible woman Dolores Umbridge was driven away from the school by the small boy known as Perseus Evans?"

"Oh yes I do remember reading about that, the woman deserved what she got, she was nastier than Snape and that says a lot." the woman said as she handed the cards back to the man who put them back under the counter. "It is hard to believe that nasty sarcastic cruel man could be..." she stopped as she spotted Albus listening to them. She blushed with embarrassment as he had overheard her.

With a quick intake of breath she asked him "Am I to believe that the boy known as perseus Evans is actually Severus Snape? I thought that was just one of the papers jokes." She looked at him questioningly

"No it isn't, the boy really is Severus Snape. I am his guardian and have been for many years." Professor Dumbledore said carefully and politely. "In fact he is with me now."

Albus looked over and spotted Severus gazing at the display of chocolate frogs. Thanking Merlin that Severus was so engrossed in looking around that he hadn't heard the lady, he chuckled "Well he was with me, this is the first time he has been in Honeydukes, I forgot how fascinating the first visit can be."

Severus chose his treats and walked back to where Albus was standing. He looked shyly up at the lady as he handed Albus his choices.

"Are you done choosing my boy?" asked Albus as he set the choices on the counter. Severus said "Yes." very quietly and watched as Albus paid for their purchases.

Albus bid the man and lady good-day and placing his hand on Severus's shoulder kept the boy close to him walked out of the sqtore.

"My, if I hadn't seen the child with my own two eyes; and heard Professor Dumbldore say that was Severus Snape, I would have continued to think that the stories I've heard were false." said the lady.

"I know what you mean. It isn't every day that this sort of situation comes up, but then things may have turned out much different for all of us if he hadn't been de-aged."

"You think so?" asked the lady and a few other customers who had overheard the conversation.

"Yes I do and I suppose I could take a little time to tell you the stories I've heard from some of the students who have graced my shop this year..."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sss

Albus and Severus were quite happy to walk back to the castle after making a few more purchases in the town.

"Well now did you enjoy yourself Severus? I hope today was a better experience than the last time you were here getting off the Hogwarts express." said Albus as he walked slowly along enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Yes I did, most of the people were friendly." answered Severus. "Except for your brother and I don't know about that lady in Honeydukes, she didn't seem to know what to think of me. She obviously didn't like me when I was bigger."

"Sorry Severus I didn't think you heard her. But then there will be those who remember what you were like as an adult and will wonder what you will be like as you grow back up." Said Albus carefully. "I think that most people will give you a chance though to show them the kind of rascal you really are."

"Hey, I'm just a kid, what do you expect?" asked Severus as he sucked on a toffee.

"Hopefully a boy who will grow up happy and content enough to become the man he wants to be and not what others make him out to be."

"Okay, I guess I can live with that." Severus grinned as he tried to lick the stickiness from around his mouth. "I still want to become the best Potions Master I can be, finish copying out those notes from that old textbook of mine, make up new pranks with the twins..."

"Don't forget I have to go to the Ministry and talk to my fellow magistrates about you and your abilities." Albus laughed as he rubbed Severus's hair affectionately. "If they agree to my suggestions, It will be up to you to prove that my faith in your abilities was not misplaced."

"Thanks, I think. I guess no matter what I do, or how well; there will be those who expect me to screw up."

"Of course, but then again you have those who will be proud of you no matter how messed up you get while growing up, its part of the process of learning." Albus reassured him. "You were such an intense child the first time around, very serious. I still see a lot of that boy in you now, I just hope you will enjoy being a child more this time around."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssss

"Where's the Twerp?" asked Harry as he noticed that the small boy had not come to the Great Hall for lunch.

"He went with Dumbledore to Hogsmeade." Draco answered him. "I overheard him saying so."

"Oh, that's good I hope they have fun." said Harry. "The Twerp must be feeling very left out since the rest of us have been to busy swotting over our OWLS."

Draco grinned and told them. "I think Dumbledore has some plans in place to let our Twerp take some exams of his own, after all he is still skilled in the art of potion making."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "Are they going to ignore the fact that he is only nine now?"

"I think an exception could be made in his case since he has already done them before, even with all those memories removed he is still an old child." said Draco.

"Yeah but he certainly made Mom and Dad think twice about yelling at us when they found Errol had become an Owlet." said Ron. "He just looked up at them with those big black eyes of his and looked so ...I can't explain it really but Mom ended up sucking him up." said Ron with a snicker. " I bet Mom just didn't want to make the Twerp cry,"

"Mom and Dad really do have a soft spot for that little Twerp."

"We bet he could do almost anything and they would find some excuse to forgive him." said the twins.

"Well fortunately for all concerned, Filch told them that Draco and Severus just wanted to make sure the stuff was still safe enough before using the potion balls on Dumbledore." said Harry. "He is certainly happy about getting Mrs. Norris a second chance."

"Exactly, saving Dumbledore's life by testing the potion balls on Errol and Mrs. Norris before de-aging him was the perfect excuse for them to forgive the Twerp and us." said the Twins.

"Too bad Mad-Eye took the rest of the potion balls away." said Ron. "I think he gave them to his friend to store in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry."

"It's better this way Ron, at least you won't be tempted to de-age anything or anybody else." said Hermione.

"I guess you are right Mione." Ron admitted. "But then they were the cause for an interesting year. Who knows how miserable this year would have been if it wasn't for accidentally de-aging Snape into the Twerp."

"Right and how interesting will it be ten years from now when he is grown back up and he is still known as the Twerp." said Draco with a merry glint in his eyes.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssss

Severus and Albus arrived back at Hogwarts when they met up with Minerva and Filius who were obviously waiting for them.

"Albus, Severus, enjoy your trip to Hogsmeade?" asked Minerva.

"It was fun." said the tired but happy boy. "I don't think Albus's brother liked me much though."

"Don't worry about Alberforth; he never was a very cheerful sort." said Filius. "He will probably come to like you eventually."

Severus looked doubtful as they walked together down the corridor towards the stairs. Albus seemed to be quite happy and more relaxed than he had been for a long time. Minerva and Filius both thought that the time away from Hogwarts did both Severus and Albus a world of good even if it had been just a little while.

Albus knelt down and taking Severus gently by the shoulders, looked at him with pride, he said "Severus why don't you take your stuff to the dormitory and do some revising, I would like to reassess your abilities before I go before the Wizengamot. Don't worry about those accidental surges, I'm sure that with practice you will be able to control them again. "

"Okay, I will, transfiguration, charms and potions," said Severus. "Will my test in potions be of OWLS level?"

"I will discuss that with the board members and the Wizengamot at the Ministry. An exception might be possible in your case."

"Okay, I will revise as if I was taking my OWLS, just in case." said the small boy whose eyes were shining brightly with hope. Albus squeezed his shoulders gently then pulled him into a quick hug and sent him on his way.

"If I didn't know any better Albus, I would think you were going to rewrite the laws regarding underage magic just for him." said Filius. "I know he is precocious but I also hope you won't burden him with expectations of doing more than he should."

"Don't worry Filius, I want him to be a child but I know he wants most to be able to keep working with potions at the same time."

"I take it you are willing to let him help the twins with their shop this summer." said Filius.

"Yes and if he is permitted to use his knowledge of potions I'm sure he will be able to accomplish even more once he reaches adulthood again."

"Sure Albus, I wonder if he will want to teach potions again once he grows back up or just do research." Minerva pondered."

"Maybe he will do both, it is a moot point right now." answered Albus."I think the most he wants to do right now is create pranks with the twins."

Minerva crossed her eyes. "Honestly, haven't we had enough pranking this year?"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssss

"A precedent, that is why we wish to discuss the matter Headmaster." Madame Bones, "It isn't every day that a permanent de-aging happens with the results that you have presented."

"I understand Madame Bones. I have as you can see made my report out as to when and why the boy has used his powers. He no longer remember much of his adult years as I have with his consent; removed certain memories and stored them in my pensieve till he is of age once again to understand."

"But you did not take away his abilities and knowledge of Potions," stated a dumpy looking wizard with a large black moustache

"That is right, I did not take them away. Said Dumbledore calmly. "I believe he has the right to keep them intact."

"You can see our dilemma Professor Dumbledore, If we allow him to use his abilities as a child, there will be questions as to why he was allowed to freely use his magic when others of his age were restricted by the Decree for the reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

"I know, I made many of the rulings years ago."

"Yes that is right, you did but then a situation like this never came up before." stated a curly haired witch. "He is underage even for entry into Hogwarts, but he has taken several regular classes this past year."

"I know and this is why I requested this meeting since I know Severus would like to continue making potions."

The members of the Wizengamot chuckled and one spoke up. "Yes we heard of his exploits regarding Dorlores Umbridge. He is quite inventive as are the Weasley Twins."

Madame Bones was silent as she thought over the facts that had been presented. "There is one solution that may be agreeable to the situation. If he is willing and able to take and pass his OWLS in potions thenit is possile that he will be allowed to brew without the normal restrictions."

"Yes I believe that would work." said the dumpy looking wizard. "I believe there are enough extenuating circumstances to warrant this one exception."

"The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour will have to sign the papers agreeing to allow the exception, but none of us think that will be that big an issue."

Dumbledore bowed to his fellow magistrates in acceptance of their decision, as he knew that it would make his twerp happy.

"The trials of the remaining Death Eaters will be keeping us busy during a few weeks of the holidays, I take it you plan to leave the child with the Weasley family again?" asked Madame Bones.

"Yes I am planning to let him stay there for the duration of the trials."

"Excellent, If the child Severus Snape agrees to take the full OWLS exam both written and practical and passes with at least an E, he will be granted child prodigy status."

"I am confident in his ability to do as good or better than he did the first time around." said Dumbledore with pride evident in his voice.

ssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus ran up the stairs to the seventh floor and after giving the password to the fat lady he entered the dormitory where he found everyone hard at work studying for their exams. He quickly took his stuff up to his room and then came back down with his own textbooks and his stuffed black dog. He curled up in front of the fireplace with his little stuffed black dog and started to read.

"Hey short stuff, I take it you will be doing some tests of your own." said Dean Thomas. "It will probably seem funny to take them now and then again in a few years again."

"Severus looked up and grinned and said, "If I'm allowed, I am going to try for my OWLS in potions."

Dean crossed his eyes and shook his head. "Alright and I will do my NEWTS tomorrow and pass them with honours."

Severus jutted his jaw out and glared at the older boy. He clutched his little stuffed dog tight against his small chest and before he could remark back, Hermione spoke up.

"Really, Dean don't be silly you know Severus knows more about potions than any of us. Dumbledore didn't take those memories away from him." she said firmly. "I'm sure he will find other subjects to learn when he comes back here in a few years."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will have Severus's courses all ready planned out in advance." said Neville. "After all he won't be needing to take first year potions if he does get to take his OWLS."

Tomorrow we will be doing our OWLS in Charming and I am sure that I for one would like some peace to study." Hermione said as she read her copy of The Achievements In Charming and wrote down copious notes.

Severus curled up in the corner nearer the fireplace and studied his books till his eyelids started to droop, He closed his eyes temporarily and fell asleep hugging his little dog and his head resting on his arm which was on top of the open textbook.

Harry tucked a blanket around the small boy and gently removed the textbook and closed it. Severus shifted slightly but did not wake. "I think he will be all right here till one of us is ready to go up and can carry him upstairs."

"I hope his wishes to take the OWLS for potions will come true," whispered Ginny as she watched Harry tuck the blanket around the small child. She then turned and looked at her textbook that she was studying for her fourth year charms test.

"We hope he does too, then he can help us with the shop" said the twins. "We think mom was able to get the premises at ninety-three Diagon Alley for us."

Harry looked over, "So she knows you have the thousand galleons I gave you last year."

"Yes she does Harry, we thought it would be better for her to know that we had the money form you rather than let her think we got the money illegally by trading in stolen cauldrons or something."

"I guess that information had to come out sometime." said Harry quietly. "I hope the joke shop will be successful. You two may not want to come back for your last year of school though."

"We talked that over with Mom and Dad."

"It isn't like we will be following Dad or Percy into the Ministry."

"We barely made three OWL's between us last year so if our shop goes good this summer."

"Mom has agreed to let us take courses at home to finish our schooling if need be."

"Oh wow, that is quite a compromise," exclaimed Ron. "I don't suppose that will apply to me or Ginny."

The twins, who had been looking over their projected plans for the shop grinned at each other then turned to look at Ron.

"Sorry bro, you two have to stay in school."

"It is only because of our natural talents that Mom and Dad have agreed to those terms."

"We fail to get the shop going properly over the summer and we have to return to school instead of taking home courses."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssss

A couple days later the OWLS for potions was to proceed. Albus had told Severus to come with him to talk to the elderly examiners.

Griselda Marchbanks the elderly head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority and a member of the Wizengamot; looked very strict to Severus who peeked at the tiny stooped witch from his hiding place behind the Headmaster.

The elderly witch spotted the child peeking out at her from behind Albus's robe.

"Why this must be Severus Snape. Come here child, let me see you." she asked him in a rather loud voice.

Severus looked up at Albus who smiled down at the small boy. "It's all right Sev, I guess you don't remember Professor Marchbanks."

Severus slipped out from behind Albus and looked wide-eyed at the tiny witch who studied him then said, "I remember Mr. Snape, but then, he was a lot taller. And very talented in potions." she told Albus who had kept his hand on the twerps shoulder.

"He still is very talented." Albus said with pride in his voice. "And as I have explained before, I have removed most of his adult memories and stored them away in my pensieve till he is old enough to understand his past life." explained Albus. "His memories and talent for potion making are still intact."

"I wonder, do you think you could pass your OWL for potions Severus? If you think you can, we will test you." the tiny witch challenged him "The school board met and discussed the situation and they wish to have the child take some tests to determine how his schooling should proceed."

Severus looked inquiringly at the Headmaster who looked down at him and gripped the boy's shoulder gently. "As I said to you before, Its up to you Severus. I know how much fun you had making up those pranks with the Weasley twins.

Severus looked back toward the group of elderly wizards who looked expectantly at the small child. "I would like to try." he told the witch. "I did do the revising, just in case if I am allowed." He said hopefully.

"Yes, I guess you can try if you really want to." Albus told him. "But remember, you are a child and now that Voldemort is gone you can take time out to play and have fun."

"I like to make potions." said Severus. "At least I had fun creating a few with the twins this year."

"And you can create more of them this summer, if you do well in the examinations. " Dulmbledore told the boy as his mouth twitched slightly with amusement. "Remember, Molly and Arthur wishes you to stay with them for a few weeks this summer."

"He would be the youngest person to do so in the history of Hogwarts to atttempt writing for one of his OWLS, but to be fair, If he still has the knowledge and skills as you say, then the boy should have a chance to earn the right to use that talent by passing his OWL in the subject." explained the examiner as they walked through the corridor.

They entered the great Hall where the fifth years had gathered for the written test. Severus felt nervous even though he was sure that he could pass the exam. He sat down in front. He could swear that everybody could hear his heart pounding as the examiners picked up the test sheets and after instructing them on the procedures handed out the papers. Severus looked at the sheets in front of him and took a deep breath. His hand hovered over the quill in anticipation of the order to start. Once everyone had been given their papers the elderly examiner gave them the go ahead to start.

The other students were as nervous as Severus or even more so. Hermione remembered the results of the contest and hoped that she would do better with the tests than she did then.

Harry, Ron and Neville were not far from where Severus was writing and each suppressed a grin as they noticed that the small boy was not sitting down but was on his knees as he was just a little too short. His hair was flopped onto the table and he was barely an inch away from the parchment as his hand flew across it writing as fast as he could.

Harry made a mental note to ask about an eye exam for the twerp when he saw Dumbledore.

The morning went by fast and the examiners who had been wandering up and down the aisles smiled at each other as they watched the tiny child marking his answers down.

"Quills down, please!" said Professor Marchbanks. "Please remain seated while your parchments are collected.

"_Accio!_" She called out and the rolled parchments zoomed into the air and landed onto the large table in front of her. "Thank you, very well, everybody, you're free to leave." She glanced over the students who were getting up and watched as Severus slid off the chair and winced as his legs started to complain about being bent for so long.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville gathered around the boy. Neville picked him up and lifted him to his shoulders. "There we go Severus, I think it will be easier for you if I carry you out. I bet you are feeling like your legs have pins and needles running through them."

"Yeah they do, I think I should have got a pillow or something to sit on, but then its too late now, the test is done."

"Well good or bad we will find out our results in the summer.' said Neville cheerfully. " I just hope I don't blow up another cauldron this afternoon when we do the practical exam."

"That alone would guarantee you an Exceeds Expectations at least" Severus quipped as he sat high above the group on Neville's shoulders. "Ow," he yelped unconvincingly as Neville reached up and smacked his arm while their friends laughed with them.

"I hope the practical won't be something too complicated." said Ron "That written test was hard enough.."

The afternoon practical was not too bad as they took note of the instructions on the board. The ingredients were set beside each cauldron with the utensils. Once everyone had set themselves in front of a cauldron Professor Marchbanks gave them the cue to begin. She noticed that once the boy Severus had read over the instructions he moved with a precision that flowed with experience and confidence. This was the crucial test for him, as he obviously knew. His serious expression and deft movements fascinated the elderly examiner. Inside of two hours the time was up and she had them stop and fill up the flasks provided.

Severus corked his sample flask, labeled it and hoped that his skill didn't fail him. He handed it in and followed the other students out of the Hall and outside where they gathered to compare notes.

"I think I made a pass at least." said Neville. "You guys notice I did not blow up the cauldron?"

"They should give you extra marks for that accomplishment alone Longbottom." teased Draco.

"Funny Malfoy, hey Twerp how did you find the exams?" asked Hermione.

"I hope I did all right, I felt a little nervous during the written part." Severus admitted. "I knew the answers, it was all the writing I hope I didn't misspell too many words."

"You? You're worried about passing a potions exam?" asked Ron, "Amazing!"

"It just might escape you Ron, but I am just a kid now." said Severus. "I seem to have forgotten a lot of things I used to know."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you did fine Twerp." said Draco as he lazily stretched out on the still warm ground.

Hermione spoke up, "I don't think Dumbledore would have even let you try the OWLS if he thought even a little bit that you couldn't do them."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssss

Meanwhile in the great Hall Professor Marchbanks and her fellow examiners had taken Severus's parchment and flask to grade them separately from the other students efforts.

"We don't normally let the results be known before the summer but in Mr. Snapes case the board and the Ministry wish to have the results early." explained the tiny elderly witch. "From what I observed of his technique during the afternoon, the results could be very encouraging."

"Thank you Griselda, I will look forward to learning how well he did." said Albus.

"We should be able to let you know within a day or so." said Professor Tofty who was looking at the tiny cramped writing.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sss

Severus was happy to have finished his exams as was every other student. Unlike them though, he knew he was not to come back as a real student till he was of proper age. He waited with anticipation for the results of his one OWLS exam. To be able to prepare and create potions without worrying about being an underage wizard would be for him, a relief.

At end of year feast the noise level in the great hall was deafening as everybody was discussing their plans for the holidays and wondering whose house had the house cup this year. It was obvious that Slytherin and Gryffindor were very close and the anticipation was growing intense as the Headmaster arrived. He waited till the noise of chattering died away. Students looked at him expectantly.

Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I have to admit it has been quite an eventful year." He stopped and smiled as cheers erupted here and there throughout the Great Hall. I do believe that before we begin to eat our end of term feast there is to be an announcement as to which house has won the house cup."

He took a moment to look down towards Severus who was sitting on the side nearest the Slytherin table and noted that students were quickly returning to their own house tables as they had been mixed together before he arrived.

"Due to the courage and ingenuity shown by members of all the houses in the face of great adversity during the year, the points were close this year and I must say only ten points separate the last house from the first." His eyes twinkled as the students waited with bated breath for the announcement.

I have to tell you that for the first time in history of this school there will be no third or fourth place positions."

He ignored the confused looks as he continued with a merry twinkle in his blue eyes.

"With four hundred and sixty-two points each, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw has tied for second place this year. Which means that with four hundred and seventy two points each, Gryffindor and Slytherin each have tied for first place."

Everyone was shocked into temporary silence as Dumbledore clapped his hands and in an instant the huge green and silver hangings with the Slytherin Serpent and the scarlet and gold hangings with the Gryffindor lion hung together in harmony, alternating one then the other down both sides of the hall.

Once the facts sunk into the minds of everyone there was an abundance of cheers and friendly interactions among the houses, which warmed the elderly wizards heart as he observed them.

Later when the wardrobes were emptied and the trunks packed; Severus stood outside the castle and said his goodbyes to his friends till later in the summer after Albus and he enjoyed trqaveling around together on a well-earned holiday. He then stood with Minerva and Filius while he listened to the talking and laughter echoing in the air as finally everyone heading to the Hogwarts Express boarded the carriages, which headed down the driveway towards the open gates. Minerva and Filius looked at each other and then looked at the small boy standing between them and thought about how different it was since the last day exactly one year ago when Severus was de-aged. The houses were now united, Voldemort gone, many lives had been changed and best of all Severus was going to get a real second chance to grow up and hopefully become a happier adult than he had been before.

Minerva reached down and gently squeezed the small shoulder. Severus looked up at her and the three of them turned and went back into the castle.

The comradeship had grown even more since the great battle and those whose parents were in Azkabahn were not ostracized, as one would expect. Neville Longbottoms grandmother had invited Montague to visit for the summer. Crabbe and Goyle were excited as plans were in place to allow them to attend a special summer camp for wizarding students. They had never gone to anyplace like it before.

Sirius Black was looking forward to having Harry and Draco staying with him for at least part of the summer. Draco wrote his mother and told her that he would prefer to stay in Britain. The Weasley twins offered him some work helping in the shop and even though they could not afford to pay much he was quite willing to help even if it was just for the experience.

By now it was a well known fact that his father had disowned him and he knew that everyone would watch to see how he fared without the Malfoy money backing him. He was up to the challenge.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssss

"Well for a while we were wondering if you would be joining us up here on the wall," said Everard Proudfoot who watched Albus as he was packing a small duffle bag. "I take it you be taking time out to relax?" he said with approval in his voice.

"Yes right now I want to take a couple weeks and explore the country with my little Severus." said Albus happily, "A respite before dealing with the trials coming up."

"We will look forward to hearing of your myriad of adventures when you get back." said Phinius. "After being with that little bundle of energy I am sure you will be looking forward to the peaceful start of the new term."

Albus smiled and said, "I wouldn't have him any other way."

**Epilogue: Sixteen years later**

Severus woke up and looked bleary-eyed around the little room that he still slept in when he visited the burrow. Today was the first day of the new term and he was going to be the new potions master and head of Slytherin House like he had been years ago. He swung his long thin legs out of bed and sat up. Yawning he stretched and then blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he stood up.

Going to the closet he pulled out his Potions Master Outfit that had grown along with him. He dressed and stared at the full length mirror that resided against the wall. Filius Flitwick certainly knew his charms, The Outfit still fit perfectly.

His large dark black eyes glared back at him from the image in the mirror, It had been sixteen years since that fateful year when he had been returned to childhood. He studied his image carefully. In spite of Mollys attempts to fatten him over the years He was still thin and his thinness was emphasized by his height and the pallor of his skin. After studying his features he sighed and with lengthy strides, strode out of the room and down the winding stairs.

Molly had just retrieved a stack of freshly baked pastries from her oven and with a flick of her wand sent them squarely on top of a large warm platter that sat in the middle of the long wooden table when she caught sight of the lanky wizard, "Twerp I declare you look quite foreboding in that outfit now." She said as she appraised his looks. "It hardly seems like any time has gone by since you came here as a small child in that very outfit." Her memories were taking over as Severus came towards the breakfast table.

Severus who now towered over the red-headed witch gave her a boyish hug, smirked and reached over to snitch a tasty looking pastry from the platter and bit into it as he managed to sit down and get his long legs under the table.

"Now there seems to be something different about you Severus." said Remus who had come to the burrow the night before with Tonks and Sirius. "Yet I can't put my finger on it."

Sirius leaned forward chin in hand his elbow narrowly missing the plate in front of him. "I think so too . It isn't the nose it still looks like a large beak and the hair is still a little greasy."

"Oh come off it guys you know I can't help my hair." growled Severus as he finished the pastry and reached for a cup of hot sweet tea. He rolled his eyes and drank the tea while Molly fussed at him for eating so little especially today when he was going to start his new position at Hogwarts.

"His temperament isn't as mellow as I would have liked to see it." said Remus. "A bit short for somebody who is going to give up a peacefull career in research to teach Potions to a bunch of 'dunderheads'. " he said teasingly.

"Maybe if we could get the twins to recreate their de-aging potion..." said Sirius "This time make him even younger than before and..."

"Hey I'm not going through childhood again, what you see is what you've got, deal with it." snapped Severus as he pouted slightly. Molly looked at Sirius warningly as she placed a large platter of Pancakes with sausages in front of Severus.

"Now you two, behave yourselves." she said. "I don't think Severus minds having a chance to have a different future from what he had faced but to start over once again! Now that would be a bit much."

"Watcha mean different future Molly?" asked Tonks with a merry glint in her eye. "He has managed to experience childhood twice,besides being allowed to produce potions while still underage. He has even done research after graduating , yet he has also decided to go back to Hogwwarts to teach...potions and become Head of Slytherin House again!"

Remus turned to look at Molly. "You may not have been able to fatten him up Molly but I think your cooking has added an extra inch or two. Lengthwise. I am amazed as to how he has managed to escape gaining weight considering..."

Molly shook her head warningly at the rough looking werewolf and sighed as she looked at the slim young man who was ignoring the gentle teasing and eating a sausage as he poured some syrup onto the pancakes.

"I didn't think you were ever going to try teaching again once you grew back up my boy." said Remus. "I take it your research was not as fulfilling as you were hoping?"

"I am still going to do research, It's just that I want to try teaching and see if I like it. Besides I think Albus really was hoping for me to come back to Hogwarts."

"To think when I heard about you teaching at the school after I escaped Azkaban the first time around. I couldn't believe it." Sirius said. "Harry had complained plenty about his classes with you and how unfair you were."

"That was then and now I don't have the same stresses as I did then. For one I am now totally free where then I wasn't. As Albus said, I had a role to play that meant I really had no control over my own life." He shuddered slightly as he recalled those times he and Albus studied the memories in the pensieve.

"So Albus finally guided you through some of those terrible memories." said Arthur who noticed the slight shudder, "I do hope you will just look on them as a history lesson more or less and not fret over what had happened."

Severus looked over at the patriarch of the Weasley family and said, "Don't worry, That was another me in another time. As Albus said circumstances were different and I didn't have the help I needed in that first life to avoid the mistakes I had made till it was too late."

"I hope you will manage to make your classes a little more enjoyable this time. You were pretty hard on your students when you taught before." said Percy. "I would like to hear good reports about you this time around."

"I can't promise that I won't be hard on the students, after all potions are not to be taken lightly. An error in judgment can cost a students life." Severus said silkily.

"I'm sure that you will be quite capable of controlling them." Molly said with confidence. "Changing the subject, do you think you will ever get married and have children of your own Twerp?" asked Molly hopefully as she sat down to have her breakfast. "To hear the pitter patter of your own child's feet is wonderful."

Severus sighed knowing that he would not be able to change Molly's habit of calling him twerp. "For now if I want to hear the pitter patter of little feet, I'll put shoes on some cats I have been acquainted with." said Severus as he glanced at Percy who had just recently became a father once again. "I don't want to rush into any situations that I can't get myself out of. I had enough problems when I was a Twerp."

Molly smiled fondly as she reached over and patted him gently on his cheek. "You will always be our little Twerp, Severus. I also know you will in time find somebody who will put up with your temperamental personality. To think, today you will be going back to Hogwarts as the Head of House and teach my little grandchildren potions. I do hope they won't give you any trouble."

Ignoring her hints about matrimony, Severus smirked as he looked up from his breakfast "Oh yes that's right, you have several grandchildren there all ready." He gave Sirius and Remus a sideways look as he said, " It is amazing how much time has passed since I last saw James Sirius and the twins-Albus and Severus." He paused a couple of seconds. " Professor Slughorn warned me about their tendency to emulate George and Fred when he found out I was going to take Albus up on his offer."

"Harry told us he warned his boy's about upsetting you. He told them that it wouldn't matter how fond of them you were, you would gladly make them clean cauldrons and prepare potion ingredients for hours on end if they step out of line." said Sirius.

"Oh sure and now that I will be their teacher, they will test that theory to the limit. On the other hand I haven't forgotten how mischievous they can be. " said Severus with a smirk. " But thanks for warning me anyway, I shall be prepared."

The merry group had a hard time keeping from laughing as Molly gave the now grown up twerp an exasperated look.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssss

Albus had been pleased with Severus's decision to finally take him up on his offer and return to Hogwarts. The staff was basically the same as it was that fateful year. Even Mad-Eye wanted to return if only to see how Severus made out this time in his position as Head of Slytherin House.

Albus stood up as he had every year and welcomed the students after the sorting hat did his thing and introduced Severus as the returning Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. To Severus Snapes surprise the whole hall burst into applause. Most of the students had recognized his name as that of the famous Twerp who helped bring down Voldemort with Harry Potter. Those who did not know were filled in quickly by their neighbouring classmates and the proud ghosts who floated about. The Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington were both bursting with stories about the snarky Professor who had been de-aged and grew up again.

Severus wondered in passing if he had made the right decision to return to Hogwarts and looked over at the Headmaster who was obviously enjoying himself and decided that yes he did, even if the older students who had been at school the same time as him were itching to tell of the adventures he had gotten himself into while a student. He was thankful that this time around had been somewhat better and the fact he had been carefully guided through his old memories that were stored in the pensieve by Albus. He had his extended family to help him understand and come to terms with the past.

The first of term meal was eaten with much chattering among the students and it was obvious that the main topic was about the new stern looking potions master whose life was well documented due to his activities in the war against the evil Voldemort.

Soon the meal was completed down to the last pudding. Dumbledore stood up and gave out the usual start -of-term notices before telling the now tired students it was bedtime and dismissed them.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssss

The first day of the new term, Severus took a deep breath as he looked at the door where his first class sat, and then slammed the classroom door open as he strode through to his desk at the front. He quickly turned and looked around at the new first years. Inwardly he groaned as he realized that not only were Potter's red headed twins who grinned up at him innocently there was also Neville Longbottoms son who from what Severus remembered was just like his dad. Severus remembered that there was another set of Weasley twins in second year. Severus hoped that he would be able to curb the tendency of the twins to follow their uncles footsteps, he cringed a little, deep inside when he thought about his own contributions to their mischievousness. He looked over at where Draco and Hermione's girl was sitting, Severus smirked as the slim bushy haired girl opened her potions text book which he knew she had read from cover to cover and probably memorized just like her mother had.

Severus started class by taking the register. Each of the children answered as he called out their names. He then closed the register and after giving each of the students a stern look started his speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." The class was silent as they listened. Those that knew the wizard standing in front of them did not want to trigger off an explosive temper that lay hidden deep within. Their parents had told them of what he had been like before he was de-aged and what the consequences would be like if he started back down that road. The muggleborns who had never heard the stories before took their cue from the way the others sat respectfully and listened.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death..."

While Severus was teaching the first years Albus was in his office talking to Scrimgeour who still retained the title of the Minister of Magic

"So Rufus, do you think we made the right choice in allowing Severus to retain his potion making abilities when he was nine?" he teased the Minister.

"You know it was Albus, honestly it is hard to believe that he has agreed to come to Hogwarts to teach and take over as the Head of Slytherin House once again. It is if time has been set back again."

"Not quite, this year he has to contend with Neville Longbottoms son and two sets of Potter twins, remember last year? I think Fred and George Weasley have influenced their little nephews to follow their footsteps." Dumbledore chuckled. " Horace was not too pleased with them but I am sure Severus will handle them all right, after all he is also a master prankster also."

"Yes I noticed that the Sorting Hat kept him in Slytherin House, the boy could have been in Ravenclaw with his intellect."

"Well he may be brilliant but he still was very ambitious. He spent much of his spare time creating potions and improving existing ones."

"Yes I noticed that ability the first time I saw him at that rather enlightening contest. I hope you noticed that the Ministry had approved the usage of Snapes book for advanced potions in the syllabus."

"Oh yes, Horace said he would use the book in his classes and was very proud of the fact that he knew Severus the first time around and had taught him the finer arts of Potion making. You know how he likes to collect talented students."

Rufus rolled his eyes, "Still, I believe that Slughorn was grateful to go back into retirement. After all those extra years must have been very frustrating."

"I think he thought it very rewarding, after all he was able to find a lot more new members for his 'Slug Club' and even although Severus never took potions this time around, he did treat Horace with respect as befitting his Head of House.

"Let's see what the future holds for the little Twerp now that he has managed to regain his adulthood. I'm sure your brother Alberforth has given you his opinion many times over the years." said the portrait of Phineas Black.

"My brother was always a bit disapproving of the situation, but he has developed a grudging respect for Severus and his attempts to make us proud of him." Dumbledore said with pride.

"I suppose I should be thankful that you haven't turned him into a Gryffindor." grumbled the painting. "He has the makings of a fine Head of Slytherin House once again."

"I doubt that he could ever be anything but a Slytherin, even if he ended up de-aged again, he has too much cunning, determination and stubbornness to be anything else."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssss

"Why did they put Severus Snape up here on the list and not under the house he was in?" asked a small girl from Hufflepuff..

" It is because at that time he was only nine and the Headmasters ward." said a tall cheerful looking boy who looked distinctly like Lee Jordan. "He hadn't been sorted.."

"I wonder if this Professor Snape is related to the greasy bat of the dungeon that my dad told me about." said a young lad with the last name of Finnegan, who was also looking down the list of names.

"Honestly doesn't anyone ever read? " said a small prim and authoritative voice. The students turned and looked at the small bushy haired girl who was standing with them in front of the commemorative plaque that hung in the Entrance of the great hall. "The newly revised edition of The History of Hogwarts has all the information about the battle for Hogwarts and the Defeat of Voldemort."

"And that will answer my question?" asked Finnegan.

"Partly, as it tells us who was there and what it was like then, but there is another book that the Headmaster had wrote called "Return To Childhood" It deals with how the Professor was de-aged and how that event had helped bring down Voldemort. It is in its eleventh printing already, there should be some copies in the school library."

Severus Snape was standing nearby with Minerva McGonagall listening to the youngsters. Minerva smiled and said. "Some things just never change do they?"

Severus turned to her and scowled which amused Minerva to no end. " No they don't seem to do they? I'm teaching children who know me too well and naturally being the first day Neville's son managed to emulate his father and melt his cauldron, with a simple potion to cure boils yet. It brought the class to a standstill. I was ready to tear into him but I didn't this time, just snapped at him a little and then cleared up the mess and sent him up to the hospital wing." He sighed and grumbled, "I think this is going to be a l-o-n-g year "

Minerva had a hard time not bursting out with the laughter that was welling inside as she said. "Now that is different, In the old days you would have turned him into a quivering terrified wreck, then sent him to the hospital wing. I suppose you took points off Gryffindor for his stupidity."

"Of course I did, hopefully he will be more cautious next time, though I sincerely doubt it." snapped Severus. "He is a menace just like his father was with potions, He will probably be great in Professor Sprouts class though, he knows quite a bit about herbology from Neville."

"Hmmm, you are getting a little of your old self back too I see." said Minerva calmly. "Returning you to childhood smoothed out some of your edges but not all."

""Potions should not be taken lightly, it is a very dangerous and complex course, much like transfiguration." Severus told her smoothly. "If I was to go easy on the little Dunderheads I would not have a classroom left and I would hate the paperwork that would be involved if a student got killed."

"I think we better go get our lunch before the afternoon sessions begin, I know you will be looking forward to those classes." Minerva said with a mischievous gleam in her eye as she smiled at the young wizard.

Severus's eyebrow rose slowly as he glanced at the elderly transfiguration teacher. He then smiled a little as he offered her his arm and they continued on to the Great Hall for lunch. No matter whatever happens he was prepared to deal with anything that came up. After all experts had trained him and best of all he still had his extended family.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssss**

This story has finally been completed on the sixty-first birthday of Alan Rickman who has portrays the snarky Potions Master so well in the Harry Potter movies.

Thanks to everyone for reading my little attempt at kiddifiction. I appreciate knowing that it has been read as many times as it has been. The reviews are also very much appreciated as they encouraged me to continue. I am sure the Twerp had a marvelously intense time growing back up and going through Hogwarts again, but now I must return Professor Snape and his companions to J.K. Rowling. (SIGH) . I guess she has her own plans for our beloved snarky Professor.

the next installment of the Twerps Adventures is called Twerps Summer Holidays

Wingnutdawn


End file.
